


Triple + One

by DenPine



Series: The Merry Christmas Series [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swan-Mills Family, Triplets, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 268,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: This story is a sequel to my story "Merry Christmas". And YES. You have to read that story first in order to understand this story, because this story will focus more on certain other characters and stuff will be said without explanation. The first story is not very long, only 25 chapters long.The Swan-Mills family have just gotten their newest family member and all the kids are loving him. But they are all growing up and are now in their teenage years. And that means Emma and Regina will get a harder time being parents. And maybe it will be too hard for the couple to handle.





	1. Yet Another

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK GUYS! IT'S HERE!
> 
> Many of you really wanted this sequel to happen, so here it is. I have literally only used an hour on this. So I really hope you like it! Thank you!

The morning sun rose from its horizon and the Swan-Mills family was woken up by their far loudest alarm yet. A baby's scream. Regina rolled over in her bed and just barely opened one of her eyes to look at the clock and groaned out when she saw the time standing 6:07am. She groaned once more before rolling over and meeting her wife's sleeping form. She smiled and moved closer kissing her wife's cheek before getting out of bed and walking out of the room and towards the baby's room.

"Hello sweetie, yeah I know", she whispered to the baby in her arms and held her tight. But the baby screamed louder and Regina knew why. Zelena had gotten her second child a year ago, after a one night stand. She had visited the outside world along with the Swan-Mills family when they had gone and visited Henry and his girlfriend Hanna. They had moved in together not long after they finished college and now they were expecting their first child. Regina had of course helped Zelena with her newest daughter along with the redhead's oldest daughter who were already 17, whom she had gotten with Robin all those years ago.

"Ugh, why did we say yes to babysit her again?", Violet asked as she walked inside the room and Regina turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Because your aunt is working this weekend and wasn't able to take care of Sofia"

Violet made a face of displeasure and walked closer to her mother and cousin.

"She's loud", she commented as Regina made Sofia calm down and she chuckled kissing her daughter's head. She was still a little smaller than mothers, but not for long. They both knew she would grow taller soon.

"So were you when you were this young", she said and Violet let out a groan laying her head on her mothers shoulder while making faces at her cousin who simply stared confused back at her.

"You can go back to bed if you want. I'll take care of this little princess", Regina suggested, but Violet shook her head.

"I don't think I can fall asleep again"

Regina sighed and kissed her head again.

"Why don't you go and make us all some coffee then?"

Violet nodded and kissed her mothers cheek before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Regina smiled at turned to her niece in her arms who smiled wide back at her.

"You're so your mothers daughter", she couldn't help but comment and the little girl simply laughed, touching her aunts face with her hands.

* * *

A few hours later, Rooney woke up along with Emma and the mother and daughter walked down the stairs and was met by Regina and Violet in the kitchen, along with Sofia in one of the triplets old baby chairs.

"Good morning", Emma greeted her family kissing her daughters cheek before walking over to her wife and kissing her cheek as well. Rooney walked over to her brunette mother and leaned down kissing her cheek. Unlike Violet, she had grown taller and was now just as tall as Crevan. Sofia jumped in the chair at the sight of her other aunt and Emma smiled at her kissing her forehead.

"Are the boys not up yet?", Emma asked her wife, but said wife shook her head.

"I don't think so. And if they are, Emmett is probably reading in his bed and Crevan—"

"Is masterbating to lesbian porn", Rooney said earning a snort from Violet and both mothers turned to their daughters.

"Rooney!", Regina scolded her child and Rooney laughed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? It's true"

Regina rolled her eyes. Rooney was truly a miniature of her, and Emma thought the same.

"Lesbian porn? Really?", Emma couldn't help but ask after a few seconds of silence and Regina turned to her wife with a stern look.

"What? He's my son, I have the right to know"

"Well he's my son as well, and I don't want to know", she said back and Emma chuckled and turned to her oldest daughter giving her a knowing look.

_You'll tell me later_

Rooney nodded at her blonde mother and Regina rolled her eyes at her daughter and wife before turning back to feeding her niece. Emma chuckled and walked over to the coffee machine pouring herself a cup.

"Where's Todd?", she asked and Violet answered, face planted in her phone.

"He's outside playing"

Emma turned to her youngest daughter and nodded. She slowly walked over and not so subtly looked down at the screen and Violet quickly removed it out of her mothers sight, but it was too late.

"Who's Brian, and what's with all the hearts?", Emma asked with a smirk and Regina narrowed her eyes at her daughter in question.

"No one", Violet said a little to fast and Rooney smirked at her.

"He's Violet's boyfriend"

"Shut up Rooney!", Violet hissed back and Regina turned to her daughter while Emma simply grinned.

"We don't curse in this house young lady, you know what happens if you do"

"But mom, Rooney's being—"

"Violet you're sixteen. Don't force me to give you five minutes", Regina quickly interrupted her daughter and said daughter sighed and turned to her sister with a stern look.

"So what if he's your boyfriend? You're mom and I would love to meet him", Emma decided to say and Violet widened her eyes at her blonde mother.

"Seriously? Nah ah! Not gonna happen", she said as she stood and walked out of the kitchen with a phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her oldest daughter.

"She really has a boyfriend?"

Rooney snorted and shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee as she stood against the counter.

"No, don't worry. She just really likes him"

"And he likes her back?", Regina decided to ask and Rooney shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not in their conversation. But they sure do look like two little lost puppies when they're in school"

Emma and Regina shard a look before turning back to their daughter.

"Then why don't she want us to meet him?"

Rooney raised a perfect eyebrow, reminding both women so much of the brunette mother and when Rooney realized that her mothers actually didn't understand what was wrong, she frowned.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't get it?"

The two mothers shook their heads and Rooney made a face as she put down her cup.

"You're the sheriff and the mayor. I would also be scared if I liked a girl who had you as parents", she said and Emma and Regina widened their eyes at their daughters admission. Rooney looked at her mothers for a moment before realizing what she just said and blushed hard.

"Rooney?"

Before Emma could say more, the girl was out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The couple stood dumbfounded for a few moments before Emma turned to her wife with a confused look.

"Did... Did she just come out?"

"I think she did", Regina answered and the couple looked at each other for a few seconds with a frown, before Regina's face slowly turned into a smirk, while Emma's turned into an even bigger frown.

_Oh no_

"I won! That's right Swan! Hand them over!", Regina screamed out as she stood from the chair and Emma groaned out and walked over to the counter and took her wallet pulling out twenty and giving them to her wife.

"Dammit! I really thought it would take her longer!"

Regina laughed in victory and kissed the two tens in her hands, before smiling lovingly at Emma.

"Told you"

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the counter and Regina felt a little bad for her wife. She walked closer and brought her arms around her waist.

"Don't pout sweetie"

Emma rolled her eyes, but Regina didn't miss the small twist of her lips. The blonde was obviously fighting a smile.

"Come on Swan. Show it to me"

Emma took a sip of her coffee trying to stop herself from smiling, but the moment she swallowed it, she cracked the smile and Regina smiled wide and kissed her wife's cheeks and forehead and lastly her lips.

"Ugh, I hate how sweet and irresistible you are", Emma commented as her wife kissed her face and Regina laughed at her, kissing her lips.

"Ew, moms please", they both heard from the door and they turned to see Crevan walking inside. The mothers smiled and the boy kissed both women's cheeks before walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out some juice as he was the only one of the triplets who didn't drink coffee.

"Sorry kid", Emma apologized as she received one last kiss from her wife before said wife walked back over to their niece and cleaned her up. Crevan smiled and walked over to his mother hugging her before pouring himself a glass of juice.

"I know. And you guys are sweet, but do it when we aren't in the house", he said putting the juice back in the refrigerator.

Emma chuckled and nodded.

"Of course kid. Are you ready for your test tomorrow?"

Crevan stiffened for a few seconds before turning to his mother with a guilty look.

"Ho-how do you know I have a test?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her son and Crevan knew he was fucked.

"I think you have to remember that your teacher is my mom"

Crevan sighed and mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"You can call Ian and tell him you're studying today", Emma said turning back to the coffee machine and pouring a cup more.

"What?! Ma I can't! We're doing a video today!"

Emma turned to her son with a stern look and Crevan groaned and sat down pulling out his phone. Emma shook her head and turned to her wife who stood by the counter protectively in front of Sofia as she drank her glass of milk. Their son had recently started doing YouTube videos, and to both mothers' surprise, he actually had quite a lot of subscribers. But just because he was a youtuber, it didn't mean he could just bail on school.

"Alright, I've cancelled", he said and Emma eyed her son for a few seconds before holding out her hand.

"May I see?"

Crevan froze and Emma knew she had caught him.

"Crevan Christopher Swan-Mills"

The moment his full name was heard, he broke.

"Ma please! My subscribers have waited in ages for this video and it's the perfect weather for it! I can't just bail!"

"You will not raise your voice on me young man! Now give me that phone and go sit on the stairs!", Emma said sternly and Crevan widened his eyes in horror.

"What?! Ma I'm sixteen!"

"Now Crevan! I wont' say it again!"

Crevan groaned and laid his phone on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Emma sighed and turned to her wife who smiled sadly at her.

"That's the first time I've ever yelled at him like that", Emma said and Regina nodded.

"I know sweetie"

Before Emma could answer, their youngest walked in and gave both his mothers his good morning hug, before taking the cup from his blonde mother's hand taking a sip before fixing his glasses on his nose, he was wearing in the morning. He walked over to the kitchen island and took the newspaper in his hand before walking back out of the kitchen as he took another sip of his coffee. The mothers stood dumbfounded and looked at Emma's hand for a few moments before turning to the door their son had just walked out of.

"How old is he again?"

Regina chuckled at her wife's question and turned to her.

"He's your child", she said and Emma made a face at her.

"He's yours in the morning. Mine at night"

Regina through about it for a moment before nodding.

"Deal"

* * *

"This is bad Laura! Really bad!"

_"Rooney relax. I'm sure they would understand"_

"If course they would Laura. They're both lesbians after all!! I'm just... Wha-what if I'm not... Like what if they would... Don't you think this is a little...", the oldest triplet trailed off and Laura laughed into the phone.

_"Rooney you're not making any sense. Just talk to them"_

Rooney sighed and sat down in her bed rubbing her forehead and brought her hands through her long brown hair.

"What if they hate me?", she asked in a small voice and Laura smiled on the other side of the line.

_"They won't hate you Rooney. They love you"_

"I know, I know I just... Dammit!"

"Rooney? Can I come in?", her blonde mother's voice rang through the bedroom and Rooney widened her eyes.

"Oh god, it's my ma, what do I do?"

 _"Take it easy and talk to her"_ , Laura said and before Rooney could object, the girl hung up and Rooney looked at the phone like it had offended her.

"Traitor!", she hissed before standing and opened her door, meeting her mother in the door.

"He-heeey ma", she greeted her nervously and Emma looked up at her tall daughter.

"May I come in?"

Rooney nodded and took a deep breath before stepping aside letting her mother walk in. She closed the door and turned to her mother.

"Ma I can explain—"

"Rooney relax. It's okay", Emma interrupted her daughter and said daughter looked confused at her mother.

"What?"

Emma chuckled and walked closer to her daughter bringing her hands to the girl's shoulders.

"Rooney, did you really think that your mom and I didn't have any clue?"

Rooney blushed furiously and walked over to her bed sitting down. Emma smiled and walked over to the girl's desk, taking her chair. She rolled it over to her daughter and sat down in front of her.

"Rooney, look at me"

It took the girl a little while to look, but Emma let her use her time. Once she did look Emma smiled and at her and brought her hand to her cheek.

"Your mother and I love you so much sweetie. And we always will no matter what you believe in, what you like or who you choose to love. No matter who you are, we will always love you and we will always be proud of you, okay?"

Rooney felt tears in her eyes and nodded looking down, letting herself cry. Emma smiled sadly and rolled the chair closer, bringing her arms around her daughter, her hand securely on the back of her daughters head.

"I was so scared ma"

Emma nodded and kissed her daughters head.

"I know sweetie"

The mother and daughter sat in silence for a few moments before Emma pulled back and looked at her daughter smiling at her.

"I love you. Always remember that"

Rooney smiled and nodded hugging her mother once more.

"I love you too ma"

Emma smiled and hugged her daughter tight for a little longer before pulling back.

"You can always come to us if you need to talk. We don't judge"

Rooney nodded and dried her eyes, when she suddenly realized what her mother had said.

"Wait, you knew?!"

Emma laughed and nodded.

"You're our daughter Rooney. We know everything", she said winking at her daughter and Rooney blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Another knock was heard on the door and Regina walked inside.

"Hey sweetie", she greeted her daughter and Rooney smiled at her. The brunette mother walked inside and sat down next to her daughter.

"What did she tell you?", she immediately asked and Emma looked offended at her wife, while Rooney simply laughed.

"She told me the right thing", she answered and Regina smiled at her daughter who smiled back at her.

"Then you already know what I want to say to you"

Rooney smiled and nodded drying her eye before another tear could fall.

"Good. And remember it, alright?"

Rooney nodded and received a kiss to her cheek, before her brunette mother stood.

"I'll go down and make some lunch. Sofia is currently sleeping in her crib"

Emma nodded and smiled at her wife, letting her walk out, before turning to her daughter.

"So. Lesbian porn huh?"

* * *

"What did you do?", Violet asked her brother as she walked down the stairs with her phone in her hand, but Crevan simply groaned and turned away from her. He couldn't let his sister cost him two more minutes. The triplets had always done that to each other over years. No matter how old they were, they would always try to sabotage the others time, so they got more.

Violet laughed and shook her head before walking into the living room. Crevan followed his sister with his eyes and could feel a pout on his lips. He turned to see Todd standing in the middle of the room, looking at him and Crevan smiled at him and brought out his hand, trying to get the fox closer to him, only to have him walk away. Regina and Emma had taught the fox not to communicate with the children when they sat on the stairs and Crevan cursed his mothers for it sometimes, since he was the one who sat there most times.

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a text message and turned towards the sound, finding his phone on dining table in the middle of the room. Of course his mother had placed it there just to torture him. He heard another text message being received and he felt himself biting his lips. More messages arrived and Crevan was sure he was tasting blood by now.

He looked around making sure no one were in sight and when he got a clear shot, he stood from the stairs and slowly walked to his phone checking his messages. Several of them were from his best friend Ian while others were from—

"Who's texting?", Regina asked her son from the stairs and Crevan turned to his mother with a guilty look.

"Mom I'm sorry I had to—"

"Crevan you know what happens", she said as she walked down the stairs and Crevan knew he was fucked.

"Mom please. I can't miss this video"

Regina sighed and calmly took his phone.

"Go and sit down. You just earned yourself another five minutes"

Crevan sighed and walked over to the stairs sitting down. Regina brought the phone to the kitchen and put it in their common bowl with their keys and wallets before walking out and into the living room meeting her youngest daughter in the couch.

"Hey sweetie"

Violet looked up and saw her mother walk in.

"Hey mom"

Regina eyed her daughter for a moment before siting down beside her.

"Does Brian like Cola or Fanta?"

"Ugh mom!", Violet groaned out and Regina chuckled at her daughter.

"Come on Violet, your ma and I are just curious", she defended and Violet turned to her mother with a look. Regina couldn't help but see Emma in that moment and she let her fingers go through her daughter's thick blonde curls.

"You need a haircut sweetheart"

Violet rolled her eyes and leaned against her mother's body, making said mother smile at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regina broke it once again.

"At least tell me he's good looking"

"Mom!"


	2. An Absolute Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter us up! And if I'm completely honest with myself, writing on this story is probably going to be the only thing I am doing today, since I'm not in school today! So hopefully I can post another chapter tonight! (To some of you it's of course not night when I post it, but later this day)
> 
> Thank you so much for you guy's response to this story, it's amazing and it makes me keep writing! I am so into this story! Thank you!

The next morning it was Monday and the kids had to go to school, which was forcing them to get up early. And those mornings weren't Emma and Regina's favorite. The first one to get up was always Emmett. He would get up slowly and go to the bathroom, taking a short shower. The next would usually be Emma and Regina, but sometimes it was Violet, and if she was, they all knew she would have a good day. Today though Emma was the second to get up and she rolled over kissing her wife's cheek before going to the bathroom taking a shower.

A few minutes later Crevan got up and got ready, for his long day. Some days he would pull out his camera and vlog for the day, just to make some content for his channel. And this was one of those days and the moment he got out of his bed, stomach bare, he went over to his camera and made sure it's battery were full before stating and making himself ready.

The last to wake was Rooney and she got up and went for a shower as well, brushing her teeth in the meantime. Her mothers had always asked why she did it and after they would argue over who she got it from.

Emma walked inside the kitchen and was met by her youngest son sitting and reading the newspaper. She made a face smiling and ruffled his hair after kissing his head.

"Morning kid"

Emmett turned to his mother and smiled standing from his seat.

"Ma, may I get coffee?", he asked and Emma turned to her son as she made the coffee ready. She chuckled and got down on her knees looking at her son.

"Since when have you started drinking coffee? You also drank it yesterday", she asked and Emmett shrugged.

"It taste good", was all he answered as he looked down and Emma smiled at her sons shyness. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before standing and turning back to the coffee.

"Of course kid. But only a half cup. Too much caffeine and you won't be able to concentrate in school"

Emmett nodded accepting the answer and hugged his mothers legs before walking back to his seat. Emma chuckled and shook her head before turning back to the coffee, making sure she got to make enough for the whole family. Crevan was literally the only one who didn't drink it after all.

"Good morning", Regina said walking into the kitchen and Emmett looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his other mother as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She walked over to her wife and kissed her cheek from behind, earning a smile.

"Good morning to you too", she whispered and Emma chuckled and turned around in her wife's arms.

"Good morning"

Regina smiled and leaned in kissing her wife softly on the lips. Emmett looked at his mothers with a smile but after a moment his face turned into disgust and he immediately turned back to his newspaper.

"Ugh, please tell me the coffee is ready", Violet groaned out walking into the kitchen and the two mothers pulled back from their kiss and turned to their daughter and Emma shook her head.

"Not yet sweetie. Take some breakfast in the mean time"

Violet groaned out and walked over to her mothers kissing their cheeks before walking over to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk, taking a bowl and her Cap'n Crunch, and sat down next to her little brother. A minute later Crevan walked in talking to the camera and Regina rolled her eyes, making Emma chuckle, and Regina kissed her wife's cheek before walking over to her children sitting down on her sons other side. Crevan walked over to his blonde mother and smiled at her before looking at the camera.

"Good morning ma", he said happily as he looked at the camera before turning and kissing his mothers cheek and Emma chuckled and smiled at the camera before turning to the coffee. Crevan smiled and walked over to his brunette mother kissing her cheek as well, also letting the camera focus on them. Regina raised an eyebrow at her son before turning to look at the camera.

"He's still a virgin", she said before he could stop her and the whole family laughed at the brunette, while Crevan simply stared at his mother with a confused look before turning to the camera with the same look.

"She got you big, bro!", Violet yelled out and Crevan gave her the finger, making Regina slap his hand down.

"Go take your juice Christopher", Emma said and Crevan turned to her with a look. He hated when his mothers and siblings called him by his middle name. He absolutely hated it. But he did as he was told and walked over to the refrigerator while looking at the camera.

"Start youtube, they said. It'll be fun, they said"

Emma chuckled and turned to the coffee once more and saw that it was done.

_Now hell breaks loose_

"The coffee is ready", she called out and the moment the words were out, Violet stood from her seat and ran to the cabinets getting a mug before running over to the pot pouring some coffee into the mug and she took a big sip, not really caring if she burned her tongue.

Emma looked at her daughter with wide eyes before turning to Regina who simply rolled her eyes and stood from her seat to walk over and pour a cup for herself. Emma walked over to the table with two mugs and sat down next to her wife's seat before taking the mug that was half full giving it to her youngest son, who eagerly took the mug and brought it to his lips, before Emma could even warn him about it's hotness.

"How you guys can drink that stuff is beyond me", Crevan commented as he ate his Cap'n Crunch finally having the camera away for once and Violet turned to her brother as she sat back down, retuning to her breakfast.

"It's because it's good. It gives me my energy to concentrate and—"

"To look good", Crevan finished and Violet turned to him and punched his muscular bicep, only earning an unamused look from her brother.

"And here I thought that coffee actually gave you strength", he said before taking a sip of his juice and Violet turned to her mothers with a pout ready on her lips, and the two mothers looked back at her with tired look.

"Crevan you gotta stop bothering your sister like that", Regina said before taking a huge sip of her coffee and moaned at the taste. Crevan sighed and turned to his sister.

"I'm sorry", he apologized, but Violet knew he didn't mean it. But before she could complain once more, her blonde mother beat her to it.

"Where's Rooney?", she asked as her wife sat down next to her and Crevan and Violet shared a look before shrugging in unison.

"I'm here I'm here!", the girl yelled out running inside the kitchen and ran to the cabinet getting a mug and poured herself a cup quickly pouring it down. She quickly ran to her sister and took her spoon eating a quick bite of her Cap'n Crunch earning a protest before swallowing.

"Why so fast honey?", Emma asked and Rooney shook her head.

"Laura is outside waiting, can't keep the lady waiting", she answered before kissing her mothers cheeks and ran out of the room.

"Bye guys!", she yelled out before running out of the house and the family sat in silence for a few moments before Violet broke it.

"They're so dating", she said before turning back to her breakfast and Regina and Emma turned to their daughter with furrowed eyebrows.

"You think she's dating Laura?", Regina asked and Violet looked at her mother with a knowing look and Crevan did the same. Regina thought about it for a moment before admitting it to herself.

"Yeah you're right", she said and the family returned to their breakfast.

* * *

"So how did you mothers take it?", Laura asked as she drove off towards the school and Rooney turned to her with a smile.

"They took it well. Really well actually"

"That's good. I'm proud of you", Laura said and Rooney smiled at her. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Laura broke it once more.

"So. Does this mean we are going out and finding you a woman?"

Rooney let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not. We can't drink, remember?"

"Who said anything about drinking?", Laura asked with a smirk and Rooney saw the an idea slowly forming in her best friends eyes.

"Laura? What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh I am driving. You should try it some time"

Rooney rolled her eyes. She was patiently waiting to start on her drivers license and all of her friends teased her about being the last one.

"You know I'm waiting to get started Laura"

Laura chuckled and nodded.

"I know babe, I know"

Rooney gave a look making the girl laugh. The drove the rest of the ride in silence and when they arrived at school, they parked and got out of the car, meeting other kids who walking together in groups into the school.

"Rooney", Laura called her out and Rooney turned to her best friend who nodded at something behind the tall girl and said girl turned around and was met by a group of guys who were smiling back at them.

"I guess that's my cue to leave"

"You don't think they will try something?", Laura asked in a tease and Rooney scoffed.

"Oh please. It wouldn't work if they did. Besides. None of them have the balls"

Laura laughed and nodded in agreement. The best fiends walked inside the school and walked over to their lockers. They were so lucky to get lockers almost next to each others. Only a few lockers were separating theirs.

"So. Got your eyes on anyone?", Laura asked and Rooney shrugged, but Laura saw right through her.

"Oh my god you do!", she exclaimed and Rooney widened her eyes at her best fiend and quickly brought her hand to her friends mouth shutting it.

"Laura! Not in the hallway, are you trying to get me killed?!"

Laura rolled her eyes as her best friend held her hand in front of her mouth and Rooney looked around making sure no one was looking at them before pulling her hand back.

"Thank you. Now I am actually able to breath"

Rooney rolled her eyes and went back to her locker pulling out the books for her next class.

"Still up for the history project later? My place", Laura asked and Rooney turned to her with a smile.

"Yep, I'll see you at lunch", she said and hugged her friend before running to class. Laura sighed and shook her head before turning back to her locker getting her own books.

"Hey beautiful", a voice said behind her and she jumped in shock before turning meeting her boyfriend.

"Hey babe", she said and leaned up kissing him softly and Crevan smiled and kissed her back.

"Still haven't told her yet?"

Laura sighed and shook her head. Crevan sighed and brought his arms around his girlfriend. He and Laura had been dating for almost two months now, and they still hadn't found the right time to tell Rooney. Or anyone for that matter.

"Do you think she'll really be fine about this?"

Crevan smiled and nodded, holding the girl in his arms.

"Of course. I know my sister. She'll understand"

* * *

"Good morning madame mayor", Regina's assistant greeted her boss as she walked inside the office and said boss smiled at her assistant.

"Good morning Nina. Who is my next appointment?", she asked a she walked inside her office, Nina following with files in her arms.

"Your sister madam mayor. She says she wanted to discuss something with you. She's scheduled to arrive in ten minutes"

Regina sighed and nodded smiling at her assistant.

"Thank you Nina. And would you please go to granny's and get me one of my salads along with a root beer?"

Nina looked at her boss like she had two heads and Regina could feel the eyes on her and realized what she had just said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nina. Bad morning, you know me"

Nina smiled and nodded. She had been working for Regina since before she started dating Emma and she knew the woman like she was her own back pocket.

"Of course madame mayor. Am I bying for two?", she asked knowing the woman's wife would sometimes come and they would share lunch together. Sometimes even shared other things than just lunch.

"Not today unfortunately. Emma has another date at lunch", she answered sitting down and Nina eyed her with an worried look.

"What?"

Regina looked up to see her assistant at the verge of tears and understood why.

"Oh no no, I didn't mean it like that, Emma and I are fine Nina, don't worry", she assured her assistant standing from her seat and walking over to the smaller woman. Said woman's let out a breath of relief and Regina couldn't help but chuckle. Nina was their biggest supporter when it came to her and Emma's relationship, and she had helped them getting back on their feet after long big fights several times and Regina loved her for that.

"Don't worry Nina. I love Emma and she loves me. I was simply meaning she was having a lunch date with her mother"

Nina sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry for my speculations madame mayor"

Regina smiled and hugged her assistant much to he assistants surprise.

"It's alright Nina. You've always been a big help for me and Emma, and we both really appreciate that"

Nina smiled and found the courage to hug her boss one more time before smiling shyly up at her.

"Uh, so only one salad and one root beer"

"Make that two", a voice said and both women turned to the door revealing Zelena in a black suit. Nina stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning to her boss for assurance and said boss and sighed and nodded. Nina smiled and walked out of the office leaving the two sisters alone. Regina sighed and walked back to her desk while Zelena walked over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down.

"Not the first surprise today, but what a lovely one", Regina said and Zelena laughed at her sisters comment.

"It's hard to have a normal day when you have four children and three of them are triplets. You're having an exciting life sis"

Regina smirked at her sister before leaning back in her seat, crossing her legs.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to know if you were able to babysit Sofia this Friday. Me and Alex are going to some parent meeting at her school"

"That's on Friday?!", Regina asked in horror and looked down at her calendar indeed seeing the parents meeting written down on the Friday coming up this very week.

"Ugh dammit I forgot!"

Zelena sighed and let her hands go through her red hair.

"Then I guess you can't take Sofia"

"No, I'm sorry Z. Have you asked Ruby and Mulan?", she suggested and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aren't they going as well?"

"Not on Friday. Laura's classes are all going Thursday. They're free Friday"

Zelena thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Well. Now that's settled. Was she that good last night?"

* * *

Nina walked inside Granny's and ordered her bosses order before sitting down at the counter and waiting patiently. After a few minutes her order was done and she gratefully took it and paid before turning around towards the door, but before she could stop herself, her body collided with another and she felt herself fall to the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry", a familiar voice said and she looked up to meet green eyes.

"Prince Neal", she greeted him and the 19 year old simply smiled and shook his head as he helped her back up on her feet.

"Don't, you know I'm not a prince really. I'm just as normal as you are Nina"

The assistant smiled and looked down at her order which was now laying on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll pay for it", he said and Nina looked at him.

"No no, you don't have to do that", had kindly rejected , but Neal was having none of it.

"Please. It was my fault. Hey, can we get her order again please?", he asked the waitress and said waitress smiled and nodded in answer. Nina smiled and looked at the boy.

"Thank you Neal. That's very thoughtful of you", she said and Neal smiled back at her.

"Of course, anytime", he answered before pulling out his wallet and giving her a twenty. He smiled before walking over to one of the booths where his mother were waiting for him. Nina smiled and looked at the twenty dollar bill with a blush creeping on her neck.

"I don't know about you, but I definitely wouldn't hesitate to get a taste of him", the new waitress Thea said and Nina turned to her, a bigger blush coming her way.

* * *

"So how is college life?", Snow asked her son after their big hug and said son smiled at her as they sat down.

"Good. It's good. Amazing really. But it's not the same without you", he said and Snow smiled at her son. She had been teaching him in his high school years, but now that he wasn't going in high school anymore, he was having other teachers and other classes and that was still wired to him at times.

"Aww sweetheart. You've always been a momma's boy", Snow said as she took a sip of her coffee and Neal laughed and nodded.

"And I always will be", he answered and Snow smiled and laughed at her son. Said mother and son sat and talked for a few more minutes before the door to the diner opened.

"Neal?!", Emma's voice ran through the diner and the boy in question turned and smiled as he was met by his sisters big green eyes and smile.

"Hey sis", he greeted her as he stood and Emma smiled and ran to her brother, bringing her arms around him. He was almost a head taller than her, about the same height as Crevan and Rooney, so it was a little hard for her to reach him.

"I thought you first came next week?", she asked in disbelief as they they hugged tight and Neal smiled and nodded. He pulled back and they sat back down and Emma greeted her mother.

"I was supposed to as well, but I wanted to surprise you", he said and Emma smiled wide and brought her hand to his squeezing it tight.

"You sure did kid. How is college?"

"It's great. Absolutely amazing"

Emma smiled and turned to her mother.

"Did you know he would come today?"

Snow smiled and nodded.

"I did. He called me and informed me about his arrival. But your dad still don't know anything so shut your mouth until he gets home tonight", she firmly told her daughter and Emma smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to her brother once more.

"So. Tell me everything"

* * *

"Dude give me your notes", Crevan said as he walked up to his best friend and Ian turned to him with a look.

"Didn't study huh?"

Crevan rolled his eyes looking around.

"Dude please! I'm fucked if I fail this test!"

Ian sighed and nodded. They walked over to his locker and Ian took out his notes and let his friend take pictures I them.

"Thanks dude, I owe you big time!"

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back by actually showing up to our video shooting next time"

Crevan felt himself crumble. He just wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

"I'm sorry dude, but my ma kept me home. She had found out that we had a test and knew I hadn't studied"

"And why didn't you?", Ian asked and Crevan sighed.

"I was doing YouTube man. Editing. Filming"

Ian sighed and shook his head. He understood his best fiend of course he did. He had a channel of his own after all, so he could understand why his best friend was so busy with their second daytime job.

"It's alright dude. But let's get to class, I hear miss Tutch isn't the happiest teacher today", he said and Crevan groaned out before they walked to class.

* * *

"This is not going to work!", Violet hissed as she and her best friend Ash sat at lunch and looked over at a group of guys.

"Come on Vi! This is our last year and we still hadn't got any dick yet!", Ash hissed and Violet groaned. "You want Brian and he wants you! I'm still not getting why you guys aren't fucking like rabbits already!"

Violet had to admit her friend was right. She and Brian both knew they liked each other and yet they have done absolutely nothing about it.

"Come on Vi. Go over and kiss the boy!"

Violet groaned one last time and stood from her seat fixing her skirt, taking a deep breath before walking slowly over to the boys table, putting on her mask.

"Hello boys", she greeted them with a sexy smile and all the boys looked at the girl in front of them up and down, some of them even whistled at her, making more people look their way.

"Hey Violet. How are you doing?", Brian asked in a sweet yet cool voice and Violet felt herself mentally crumble, but held her composure.

"Hey Brian. I heard there's a big party at Jason's on Saturday, do you wanna go?"

Brian smirked and looked at his friends for a moment before turning to the girl.

"Of course"

"Great. Pick me up at eight. Not a second later", Violet said sternly before walking back to her table where Ash sat and smiled wide at her best friend. Others around them who had been looking at the scene were looking at the girl with mouth open wide.

"Dude your sister is hot", Ian said as he looked at the girl and Crevan turned to him with stern look.

"Forget it Payne. You're not taking her"

Ian turned to his best friend and sighed before taking a fry. He looked at his best friends bag and saw his camera in the bags side pocket.

"Dude let's make a video!", he suddenly said and Crevan turned to him as he was sipping his coke.

"What?"

"A video! Come on, it'll be great!", Ian said and Crevan looked down at his camera in realization.

"And what would this video be about? Got any ideas?"

Ian thought about it for a moment and took a look around the schools big cafeteria.

"Let's throw some food at a random person and see how it turns out", he suggested and Crevan's face turns into a smirk and he nodded in agreement. He took out his camera and started filming.

"Alright guys, Chris and I are doing something little special for you today. Watch this", Ian said into the camera and before Crevan could say anything, Ian took his lasagna in his bare hand and threw it across the cafeteria and it landed on a random guy. He looked like a freshman. There were gaps and after complete silence. Everyone was looking at the freshmans at their table and after a few seconds, some guy yelled "FOOD FIGHT", and the whole school started throwing food at each other.

Several girls screamed and ran away, including Violet and Ash, while the rest of the school began throwing food. Ian and Crevan laughed hard and Crevan turned the camera so both of them were in the picture.

"Best day ever!", Ian yelled and many other boys from the cafeteria yelled along with him, earning a big smile and laugh from Crevan.

* * *

"I still don't understand what the problem is Mrs. H. Ye-Yes I am aware. No I do not madame. But if we could just- hello?"

Emma groaned and slammed the door shut behind her before walking inside the kitchen meeting her wife by the stove.

"Oh it's you. I thought it was Rooney who was home", she said and Regina turned to her wife with a smirk.

"Today was great, I actually had a talk with my sister today, how was your day honey?", Regina asked sarcastically and Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Hi babe", she greeted her wife and said wife laughed and kissed her cheek before answering.

"Hi baby. How was your day? Not good I hear from that phone call", she asked before pecking her wife's lips and Emma groaned and shook her head. She took off her red leather jacket and sat down in one of the chairs.

"It was horrible. Mrs. H insists that we're getting—"

"Direct number to the sheriff departments two sheriffs", Regina finished and Emma looked at her wife in realization.

"She called you as well?"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she cut the vegetables.

"Worse. She made an appointment and sat and complained about it for thirty minutes straight right in front of my face. I was this close to cast a sleeping curse on her", she said and showed her two fingers who were barely apart. Emma smiled and faked a pout as she stood from her seat and walked over to her wife.

"Aww babe, I feel so bad for you", she said hugging her girlfriend from behind and Regina chuckled and turned around in her wife'a arms.

"So did Nina when the woman finally left"

Emma chuckled and kissed her wife softly, and Regina couldn't help, but kiss her back a little harder, making Emma moan in delight. She felt her wife's hands opening her pants and Emma moaned out breaking the kiss and Regina continued kissing her down her jaw and neck.

"God Gina"

Regina smirked and opened the pants fully pulling them down a little, the blondes boxers following. She brought her hands to the blonde's womanhood, but before she could go any further, the front door opened and Emma quickly pulled up her boxers and pants, while Regina checked her wife'sface for any lipstick.

"UGH! I HATE MY LIFE!", Violet's voice rang through the house and the two mothers shared a look. Suddenly the hard steps became louder and their daughter stepped inside, but to both mothers surprise, she was covered in food, her clothes and hair ruined.

"Oh please tell me you guys didn't do it in here!", she said her mothers flustered faces and both women knew they were caught, but other things were more important.

"Oh my god Violet what happened?", Regina asked her daughter and walked forward looking her over.

"Ugh, Christopher happened! He and his idiot of a friend Ian started a fucking food fight in the cafeteria! And I of course had to walk ALL THE WAY HOME! Because no one would have any of us in their cars and drive us home! Ugh! I hate that STUPID school and it's STUPID students!", she yelled out before walking upstairs.

Regina turned to her wife and shared a stern look. Regina flicked her wrist and a second later Crevan appeared in the kitchen, his camera in his hand. He looked around meeting his mothers eyes and he knew he was fucked.

"H-Hey moms"

"Don't go hey moms with us young man! You are officially grounded!", Regina said angrily at her son and said son widened his eyes.

"What?! Why?!"

"Oh I don't know. Have you looked at your sister lately?"

Crevan thought about it for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"I can expla—"

"Don't! You're grounded for a week. Now give me that camera. I'll go up and take your PS4 later"

"What?! Mom you can't do that!", he protested and Regina turned to her son with a stern look.

"Don't argue with your mother Crevan", Emma told their son and Crevan turned to her about to protest only to be stopped.

"Or your mother"

Crevan groaned and gave his brunette mother his camera before walking out of the room and upstairs. Regina sighed and put down the camera before turning to her wife.

"I really didn't think he would do stuff like that", she said rubbing her forehead and Emma walked towards her.

"I don't think it was him", she said and Regina turned to her with a knowing look.

"Ian"

Emma nodded closing her eyes and Regina sighed and let her hands go through her thick hair.

"Alright. I'll talk to him later"

Emma nodded and kissed her wife's cheek making said wife smile a little.


	3. Surpirse Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter I promised you!
> 
> It's late in my country, so now I am going to bed! I will be writing the next chapter as the first thing in the morning! (Right after school)

"Alright. Hitler became dictator in Germany march 21st 1933 and NSDAP, Hitlers party, got the full power of Germany and it's future. In 1939—"

"Alright I think that's good", Laura stopped her best friend and Rooney sighed and nodded before sitting down in her best friend's bed. They had been working on their history project for almost two hours, and both girls were tired.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom", Rooney said and Laura nodded before laying down in her bed. She bought her phone out and texted Crevan. But after a minute of waiting her phone vibrated and she saw her boyfriend's caller ID on the screen. She smiled and picked up the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hey handsome"

_"Hey beautiful"_

Laura furrowed her eyebrows as she heard her boyfriend's sad voice.

"Babe is everything alright?"

_"I'm fine babe, I've just been grounded"_

"What? What for?"

 _"Starting the food fight in the cafeteria today"_ , he answered her and Laura couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I must say I agree with your mothers at this one"

Rooney dried her hands after washing them before walking back to her best friend's bedroom only to stop when she heard her best friend talking.

"No don't worry, she's in the restroom"

Rooney furrowed her eyebrow and sneaked closer to the door, listening intensely. She knew it was wrong, her mom had taught her that, but her ma was a bail bondsperson when she was younger. She had to get something fun to of it. And apparently it had payed well off.

"No she doesn't have a clue. I know but what do you want me to say? She's your sister for christ sake. Crevan it just isn't easy okay? She's my best friend and I love her. I-I love you too, but maybe it's better if we tell her together"

Rooney silently gasped and looked down in deep thought.

_Laura and my brother?! Really?!_

She waited a few minutes before walking in and when she walked in, she saw her best friend sitting on the bed, looking in their history book.

"Hey, what took you so long?", she asked concerned and Rooney smiled sadly at her, as much as she master.

"My mom just called. She want's me to come home", she lied easily and Laura nodded accepting the answer. Rooney smiled and packed up her stuff before walking over and hugging her best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said before walking out of the room and out of the house, walking home. Laura didn't live far away from her own house, only a five minute walk, so she was glad she could walk and clear her head. But after a few seconds, she slowly felt the anger inside her build. How could they not have told her?! How long had it been going on?! Anger kept building inside, and soon she was practically throwing her feet on the ground. When she reached her house, she walked inside, slamming the front door behind her.

"Wow, what's going on?", her blonde mother's voice rang through the house, coming from the kitchen and Rooney walked angrily into the kitchen.

"Where is he?!", she asked meeting her mothers eyes in the kitchen and said mothers turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought you were at Laura's to do you histor—"

"Yeah, and we're finished mom! Now where is he?!", she asked angrily again before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. She walked into her brothers room making said brother jump from his bed.

"You're dead!", she screamed angrily and the little brother stood up in his bed, in order to get away from his sister's wrath.

"Rooney, Rooney please, I can explain!"

"No! You don't get to be delicate with me now! You lied to me!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Stop it, both of you!", Regina yelled as she ran inside and Crevan let out a breath in relief while Rooney eyed him deadly.

"You're jerk!", she yelled before walking out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Regina sighed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Alright, what's going on?", she asked sitting down in Crevan's chair and said boy sighed and sat back down in his bed.

"It's nothing", he said standing and walking over to his closet, pulling out a clean t-shirt. Regina sighed and shook her head. She turned to look at her son's desk, while he changed his t-shirt, but turned back and noticed his muscular body furrowing her eyebrows.

"Since when did you start working out?", she asked in disbelief and Crevan turned to his mother and shrugged.

"About a year ago I think?", he said a little uncertain and Regina raised an eyebrows in impression.

"I'm impressed. Your older brother was never man for working out", she said referring back to when she last saw her first son. How thin he was becoming. Crevan sighed and put on his t-shirt before walking over and hugging her tight.

"It's okay mom. He's fine, don't worry, okay?"

Regina nodded and let her head rest against his chest closing her eyes and enjoying the moment with her son. But after a few moments she sighed and pulled back looking up at her son.

"When did you become so big?", she asked caressing his cheek with the back of her hand and Crevan chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm growing faster than expected", he answered and Regina smiled wide at her son, before bringing him down and kissing him softly on his cheek.

"I'll go down and get started on dinner. And I suggest you pack your playstation up, so I can take it later", she said patting his cheek, earning a groan.

"Ugh, mom please. You know I can't make videos without my playstation"

"That's how it goes when you start a food fight. And no games on your pc either. If I see one video being published before Sunday, another weeks is waiting for you right around the corner", she said firmly before walking out of the room.

"Dinner is ready in two hours", she said and Crevan groaned before letting his body fall onto the bed.

* * *

The Swan-Mills family were sitting in the dining room and eating their dinner quietly when the front door opened and Emmett walked in.

"Hey sweetie, you're home late?", Emma said and the boy sighed and nodded a small nod before walking upstairs. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Regina for answers, but her wife looked just as confused.

"Wow, people really don't joke around when they say Monday is the worst day of the week", Emma commented and all three triplets groaned in response.

"You have no idea"

"Oh really?"

"Of course it is"

Regina turned to her children and gave them a stern look, making them turn back to their food, before turning back to her wife. After a minute Emmett walked back down and sat down in between his mothers, silently eating his dinner. Emma smiled sadly at him and let her hand go through his hair.

"Bad day sweetie?"

Emmett nodded silently and continued eating his dinner, not giving any more answers. Emma sighed and leaned down kissing his head, before turning to her oldest daughter.

"So Rooney, how is you and Laura's history project going?", she asked deciding to get the tension out of the room. Rooney looked up from her plate and smiled dryly.

"It's good. We were almost done, when Laura decided to call her boyfriend", she spat out looking at Crevan and the boy shook his head and looked down.

"Wait, Laura has a boyfriend?", Violet asked in surprise looking up at her sister beside her and Rooney let out an angry breath and turned to her brother once more, who sat on Violet's other side.

"She does. And he's sitting right next to you!", she yelled out and everybody turned to Crevan with wide eyes.

"You and Laura?!", Violet asked in disbelief and disgust and Crevan turned to his oldest sister with angry eyes.

"You just can't shut up can you!?"

"Why would I?! You and Laura have kept it a secret for, god knows how long!", she yelled at him standing from her seat and Crevan stood, not a second later.

"We wanted to tell you!"

"AND WHAT?! Did you expect me to jump in happiness and run over and hug you?! Or did you wish that I would suggest we did a threesome?!"

"Alright, that's it, both of you sit down!", Regina yelled and the two siblings turned to their mother with eyes full of disbelief before sitting down.

"I will not tolerate you two sitting and fighting like two three year olds! You are sixteen for god's sake!"

"That doesn't matter! He's a jerk! You and Laura can kiss my ass, I don't care!", Rooney complained and Regina turned to her daughter with a stern look.

"Rooney Cate Swan-Mills!"

Before Regina could continue, the mirror in the dining room broke into thousands of pieces and Emma widened her eyes at the now crushed glass on the floor. She turned to her wife who looked shocked back at her.

"Was that—"

"No", she answered before turning to her oldest daughter who stood and looked back at her mother in frightens.

"Mom?"

Regina and Emma stood from their seats, Emma walking upstairs while Regina walked over to her daughter gently taking her hand into her own.

"Take it easy okay? We're just checking. Take a deep breath", she said trying to calm her daughter and said daughter took a deep breath. Emma and Regina had of course thought about the possibility of their children having magic, since they're all the product of true love, but they had not expected to see any of their children contain it already, if they would at all.

"Mom what's going on?", Violet asked and Regina turned to her youngest daughter and smiled at her.

"Don't worry sweetie. You mother and I are just going to make sure Rooney is okay", she said and Violet nodded before turning to her sister. Emma walked back inside the dining room and gave her wife a magic book.

"What's that?"

"It's a magical book with all kinds of spells"

Rooney widened her eyes and turned to her siblings with scared looks. They of course all knew about magic, since they had seen their moms working with their magic before, but they had never experienced the magic themselves, and seeing it right in front of them, was terrifying.

"It's okay sweetie. It won't hurt you", Regina assured her daughter and Rooney nodded, but it was clear that she was scared and didn't relax after her mothers assurance. Violet saw her sister's uncomfortableness and took her hand into her own, squeezing it gently. Rooney smiled and squeezed back.

"Alright, I'm just gonna do a little spell and your mother and I will be able to see if our suspicions are true", Regina said and Crevan turned to her.

"And what are your suspicions?"

Regina sighed and turned to her oldest daughter.

"Your mother and I have reasons to believe that you might have magic"

Rooney widened her eyes and looked horrified at the book and both mothers could see that their daughter was panicking.

"Sweetheart relax. I need you to relax"

But Rooney ignored her blonde mother's attempt to calm her down and she kept shaking her head in frightens.

"No... No please I don't want to", she begged and Regina turned to her wife in slightly panic of her own, and Emma sighed and looked down in thought. Her and Regina had agreed that they wouldn't use magic on their children, only if it was absolutely necessary. But even then, they tried not to. Their children deserved a childhood without magic and as normal as possible. But sometimes that was hard to fulfill.

"Emma", Regina's voice broke through her thoughts and Emma looked at her with a scared yet stern look. Regina nodded expectantly at her wife, and after a second the ground began to shake and both mothers could hear their children panic. Emma quickly stepped towards her wife, stopping her from falling.

"Do it", she said loud enough for Regina to hear and Regina flicked her wrist letting the ground stop shaking. Emma turned to see her oldest daughter who was now sitting unconscious in the chair.

"What's wrong with her ma?", Emmett asked looking at his unconscious sister and Regina took a deep breath.

"I just forced her to sleep. It's nothing serious. She's fine", she assured her children and all children nodded and looked at their unconscious sister.

* * *

"Hey Blue, it's me", Emma greeted the blue fairy on the phone as she stood in the study.

"No, I was hoping you could come over? We need your help. Alright. Thank's Blue. Bye"

Emma hung up the phone and walked out of the study meeting her wife in the dining room.

"Blue is coming over. She'll be here as fast as she can"

Regina sighed and nodded in relief. She walked over to her wife and laid her head on her shoulder, her arms around her waist.

"It's okay. We'll teach her", Emma assured her wife bringing her own arms round the woman and said woman nodded and smiled.

"I know. I just didn't think any of them would get their magic already", she said and Emma nodded in agreement. She hadn't thought any of them would have magic, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"Me neither. But now we can take care of it. At least she flipped out in here, and not at granny's or at school"

Regina nodded and pulled back looking into her wife's eyes.

"Do you think they all have magic?"

Emma shrugged looking down. She felt absolutely helpless.

"I don't know to be honest. But I guess it's a possibility"

Regina nodded accepting the answer before leaning her forehead against her wife's. They stood in silence for a few moments enjoying the quietness for once. With four children running around, it's hard to relax and just sit in peace. A knock disturbed their silence and Emma leaned in, kissing her wife softly on her lips before walking over to the door and opening it, meeting the blue fairy.

"Hey Blue, thank you so much for coming"

"Of course Emma. I came as fast as I could. What's going on?", she asked as she stepped inside and Emma closed the door behind her.

"It's Rooney. We believe she has magic", Regina answered and Blue turned to the former queen nodding.

"Where is she?"

Regina sighed and walked towards the living room, where Rooney were lying on the couch, while Crevan, Violet and Emmett were sitting in the other couch. Blue walked over to the girl and mentally scanned her with her eyes. She turned to Regina nodding and the brunette hesitantly flicked her wrist, forcing her daughter to wake up.

Rooney opened her eyes and was met by the blue fairy in front of her, and she frowned as she saw her whole family looking at her.

"Ho-How long was I gone?"

"Only ten minutes", Regina answered her daughter and said daughter nodded before turning to Blue. Before she could say anything, Blue brought her hands to the girls head and made a quick scan before removing her hands.

"What did you do?", Violet asked and Blue turned to the girl.

"I scanned her magic", she answered before turning to the girls scared mothers. "I think we should go to your study", she said and Regina nodded and shared a look with her wife before walking out of the living room, Blue following. Emma turned to her children and smiled at them.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed. We'll explain everything tomorrow"

The four Swan-Mills children shared looks before nodding and walking out of the room. Emma followed and walked inside the study, closing the door behind her before letting the blue fairy start.

"Your daughter have very strong and powerful magic. Just like with you Emma, Rooney is a product of true love, which means that her magic is powerful and will be hard to control at first. You both need to train her well. And do it wisely. No one will be able to tell what might happen if she get's her magic out of control"

Emma turned to Regina for a moment before turning back to the fairy.

"Are you able to scan the others and see if they have magic as well?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't scan something that isn't there. I will only be able to scan them once their magic is there. And scanning a person who hasn't magic can be very dangerous.

While true love is the most powerful magic, it's also very unpredictable. True love can happen at the strangest of times, in the most bizarre scenarios... And when a person, a product of true love, is created, there's no guarantee, what might happen to them when it comes to magic", she answered, empathy showing in the woman's eyes and the couple shared a scared look.

"Some products of true love will be able to contain magic, while others won't. Emma was guaranteed to have magic, because she was born an only child, but when it's either twins or more, the magic won't reach all of them. But it makes sense that it's Rooney who has contained magic, since she's your oldest.

All of the love you two gave into each other when you created the triplets, both of your magic would target the first egg to enter, first. Which happened to be Rooney. So while it's safe to say that Rooney has inherited both of your magical abilities, it's not safe to say who of your children might else will, or if they will at all. Sometimes all the magic from the parents can transfer to only one of the children, and let the others be free from it"

Regina took a deep breath and walked over to her couch sitting down. Emma sighed and uncrossed her arms walking over to her wife, standing beside the brunette.

"But what about if only one of the parents have magic?", Emma couldn't help but ask. She had always wondered if Henry would ever get magic at some point because of her being the product of true love.

"I assume you're asking of Henry. I highly doubt it. While Henry is a very sweet, lovable and not to mention believable man, he isn't a product of true love. You didn't create him with Regina. You created him with Neal. And he wasn't your true love"

"But I loved him. I gave him everything I had—"

"You did. I'm not saying you didn't love him. I'm just saying that despite you and Neal's love for each other, it wasn't enough for you to create a product of true love. So Henry having magic would b a very small possibility. if he haven't gotten his magic already, I highly doubt he ever will"

The three women stood in silence letting the information sink in. Emma was actually happy that Henry hadn't inherited her magic. She wanted him to have a normal life after everything she put him through, through his whole life. And while Regina also was very relieved, she couldn't help but feeling a little sad.

She loved Henry to the moon and back, and he would always be her everything, but something always broke inside her, every time she looked at him and thought that he wasn't hers by blood. What she wouldn't give to share him with Emma by blood. But nonetheless, she loved him no matter who's son he was biologically.

"You said both of our magical abilities", she suddenly said, remembering back to their previous topic, looking up at the fairy and Blue nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Because neither Snow or David have magic, Emma's magic was automatically guaranteed to be either dark or light. But you both have magic, light and dark. And when light and dark magic combines,"

"Rooney got both", Emma finished her sentence and the blue fairy nodded.

"Yes. That's why her magic is so powerful. You two are very strong and powerful women when it comes to your magic, and it's no where safe to say, if it's safe for Rooney to contain such powerful magic, in her age"

"Wait, you're saying her magic might hurt her?", Emma asked, and Blue nodded. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing what came next.

"I think it might end up killing her"

* * *

"What do we do?", Regina's soft voice said through the silent bedroom and Emma turned around meeting her wife's watery and vulnerable eyes. She sighed and moved closer to her wife, bringing her arms around her, letting her rest her head on the blonde's chest.

"We protect her", she said after a few moments of silence and Regina didn't hesitate to nod. She would do anything in her power to keep her children safe. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

"And we help her out. Train her. Teach her to control it"

Again Regina immediately nodded agreeing with her wife and Emma smiled at her. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Regina pulled back from her wife's embrace and looked up, meeting green eyes.

"We can't tell her", she whispered, tears filling her already wet eyes and Emma brought her hands to her wife's face, caressing her cheeks softly with her thumps.

"Hey, shh. Breath", she whispered and Regina let her walls down and broke down, her heart breaking into thousands of pieces. Emma brought her arms around her wife once more, hugging her tight.

"We're gonna be fine baby. We will go anything we can to protect her. Even if that contains us not telling her", she said and Regina nodded letting herself cry in her wife's arms and Emma used the rest of the night, holding her wife as the woman cried herself to sleep, Emma not far behind.


	4. Oh The Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter for you!
> 
> Before you guys start, I just want to say I am so sorry for my American readers! I am from Denmark myself, so I am not as affected as you guys are, but I am still very angry at how your election turned out.  
> I know none of us had seen that coming, and trust me on this! NONE of the people in Denmark or other countries in Europe had seen it coming!
> 
> None of us had! I dearly hope you guys will survive this and will get through it as a team. You guys deserve so much better than a pumpkin for president. We are all disgusted about how it turned out and I really wished we could do something about it.  
> Again. I am so sorry! I pray for you! #He'sNotMyPresident

It was about 3 in the morning when Emma woke up. It was dark in the room and the only thing she could see was the moonlight shining through the curtains. She sighed and turned her head to see her wife sleeping peacefully beside her. She could just see her face from the moonlight.

Emma moved closer to her wife and got up on her elbow looking down at her beautiful wife.  
She leaned down, closing her eyes, and let their noses touch just briefly. A second later she felt her wife's nose move against her own and she opened her eyes meeting her wife's beautiful brown ones. They locked eyes for a moment before Emma leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. Regina automatically brought her hand to her wife's cheek, bringing her impossibly closer, desperate to feel her wife's body against her own. And it worked. A moment later Emma was fully on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other from top to toe.

The kiss deepened and Emma moved backwards onto her knees, letting her wife follow her, not wanting to stop their kiss. But soon they had to. Because soon after Emma brought her hands to her wife's t-shirt and brought it over her head. But the moment it was gone, their lips were locked once again, and the kiss was automatically deepened. Next Regina brought her hands to her wife's own tank top and brought it over her head, their kiss stopping for a only a second before it was back on track.

Emma gently pushed her wife back down on the bed and kissed her harder. Regina immediately felt hands on the hem of her panties, feeling her wife pulling them down gently and she immediately helped her out. When they were off, Emma instantly brought her fingers to her wife's womanhood gently messaging her clit.

Regina moaned into the kiss and brought her wife closer. But after a second, Emma broke the kiss and kissed her wife down her perfect sharp jaw and perfect long neck. Her fingers quickened and Regina's moaned became louder and more unstable.

"Baby", she whispered and Emma smiled against her wife's neck. She moved her fingers down to her wife's opening and gently teased her entrance, earning several moans and whimpers from said wife. And while Emma loved teasing her wife, this wasn't about teasing. This was about loving and caring. About living in the moment and be with your love while you still can. This wasn't sex, this was love making. So Emma stopped teasing her wife and brought two fingers inside earning a loud moan, which forced Emma to move back to her wife's face and bringing their lips together.

That looked to be it, because Regina instantly kissed her wife hard, as the fingers inside her curled and moved faster and harder making the her moan into her wife's mouth, which earned her a moan into her own mouth by her wife. Emma moved faster and harder, desperate to see her wife's face for when she comes. Because that was one of Emma's favorite parts of their love making. Watching her wife coming undone on her hand. That was the absolute perfect and beautiful sight in Emma's eyes.

And as if God had heard her wish in her head, her wife came undone and Emma once again thanked every single god for giving her Regina. After Henry, her and Regina's relationship was her greatest accomplishment and she couldn't thank her parents and the gods enough for giving them the chance.

* * *

"ROONEY!", Violet screamed after her sister as she walked over to her room and knocked hard on the door. "Rooney open up, or I swear to god I will knock the door down!"

After a few seconds the door opened and a 5.9 feet tall girl opened the door meeting her 5.7 feet tall sister.

"What?", she groaned out, scratching her eyes and Violet looked up at her sister.

"Where is my lipstick?", she asked, and Rooney could see small angry babies flowing around her sisters head. Damn she must be really tired.

"What are you taking about? What lipstick? I didn't take your stupid lipstick, I don't even use that shit!"

"You two should go to therapy", Emmett said as he walked pass his elder sisters and said sisters broth frowned and followed their brother as he walked downstairs.

"What the fuck is his problem?", Violet asked and Rooney turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you are a little bit too loud for his taste sometimes"

Violet turned to her sister with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you know about him? You barely speak to him!", she accused before walking back to her room, earning a hurt glare from her sister. Rooney groaned and slammed the door.

"Well this is a lovely morning", Regina commented as she heard the door slamming upstairs and Emma turned to her smiling at her, before leaning over kissing her cheek. Regina smiled and turned her head, meeting her wife's lips with her own. Emma smiled before turning back to her newspaper and took a sip of her coffee. A moment later Emmett walked inside and hugged both his mothers before sitting down beside his blonde mother, seeing a half cup of coffee ready for him.

"uuuh, coffee", he said as he said down and took a huge sip. Regina still couldn't get how her 12 year old son could drink coffee. 12 years old. She felt an elbow nudge and turned to see her wife with a smile on her face.

"What?"

Emma nodded towards her son, and a second later, Emmett took the news paper out of his mothers hands laying it on the table in front of him.

"Are you sure he's twelve?", Regina whispered to her wife and Emma chuckled and nodded.

"I can hear you guys", Emmett said and Emma laughed at her son while Regina simply smiled at him. A few minutes later Violet walked inside and kissed her mothers cheeks before sitting down beside her little brother, letting out an angry sigh.

"Well good morning to you too missy", Regina said eyeing her daughter and said daughter took the coffee pot on the table and filled her own special cup. When the triplets had been baptized, Snow and David had given them each a mug with their names on it, the same with Emmett. They have used it ever since no matter what they drank.

"Wanna talk about it?", Emma asked when she realized her daughter wouldn't answer her wife.

"Rooney took my Dolce and Gabbana lipstick, but she won't admit it!", Violet accused her sister once again and the two mothers sighed. Regina noticed her son rolling his eyes, and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Vi, you know Rooney doesn't use makeup", Emma reasoned with her daughter, but said daughter wouldn't back down.

"Ma, who else would take it? It's not like you guys take my stuff, and it certainly wasn't Crevan or Emmett!"

Emma sighed and let her hand go through her hair.

"Have you checked your makeup bag?"

"Of course I have ma"

"Your jewelry?"

"Yes"

"Dresser?"

"Yes!"

"Jacket pockets?"

"Yeah ma, I have looked everywhere!"

"What about under you bed, miss I-know-it-all?", Regina asked her daughter this time with raised eyebrows and both Violet and Emma turned to the woman and after a few seconds of silence Violet stood from her seat and ran upstairs. Emma chuckled and took another sip of her coffee while Regina simply smiled and shook her head, taking a bite of her toast.

"You always know the right thing to say Gina", Emma said and Regina smirked at her.

"Of course I do my love"

Emma smiled and took her own big bite of her toast. A minute later Crevan walked inside and gave his mothers a kiss on their cheeks before sitting down beside his youngest sisters seat. They all had their own permanent seats at the table. Not that they had arranged it or anything. They just sat down one night and from that moment on, they had their own permanent seats.

Crevan automatically took the juice box and poured something down, before taking a piece of toast and smeared butter on it before taking a huge bite, earning looks from both mothers. Crevan felt eyes on him and looked up to see smiles on his mothers faces.

"What?"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing sweetheart. We're just glad to see you being so calm"

Crevan eyed his mothers for a moment before a disgusted look quickly took over.

"You guys had sex last night, didn't you?"

Before the mothers could answer, Violet walked back inside and sat down in her usual seat.

"I found it. It was under my bed", she said without looking up and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows while Emmett rolled his eyes and the two mothers gave her a knowing look.

"What did you find?", Crevan decided to ask his sister and said sister just shrugged not looking up from her toast, she was smearing so nicely it was like she was trying to repaint mona lisa.

"Just my lipstick"

"I told you I didn't take it!", Rooney said as she walked inside before leaning down and kissing her mothers cheeks. Violet rolled her eyes and looked up at her sister.

"I'm sorry okay? It's my favorite lipstick, and I don't know what I would do if I lost it"

Rooney rolled her eyes as she sat down and she leaned over taking the coffee pot pouring it in her cup.

"And the day you've used all of it?"

"Then we'll buy a new one"

Both mothers heads rose and shook their heads.

"Oh no missy. You're buying it yourself. That lipstick was expensive", Regina said eying her daughter and said daughter sighed and nodded.

"Fine"

Crevan, Emmett and Rooney all rolled their eyes and Violet simply shook her head rolling her eyes back at them. They truly all were a little Regina inside. The family ate in silence for few moments, enjoying their daily breakfast. It had always kind of scared Regina that they wouldn't get these moments enough, but she thanked the gods for giving them to her and her family.

"Have you heard from Henry?", Emma suddenly asked, bringing her wife back from her thoughts and Regina turned to her with a sad smile.

"Unfortunately no", she said before taking a sip of her coffee and Emma smiled sadly at her, their four other children noticing the sad look on their oldest mother's face.

"He's probably just busy with his new job. It take's him a lot of time to get inspiration for his writing", Emma reasoned her wife, but said wife wouldn't let it go.

"But he's never had a problem with inspiration. His family is a bunch of fairytale characters, he has practically been living with inspiration for eighteen years before he went to college"

"And now he isn't. He's living in New York now", Emma argued back, and the kids could feel a heated argument coming up.

"But what about all the new things he get's to admire there? Surely he must get inspired by at least something"

"He grew up in New York Regina. That was the memories you gave us, when you sent us away from Pan's curse"

"You mean when I saved you"

Emma turned to her wife with a confused look, and the four children shared looks before turning back to their mothers who gave each other stern looks.

"Yes you saved us, but that doesn't make it any different. With the memories you gave us, I didn't give him up. I raised him by myself in prison before getting out and starting a life of myself with him on my back"

"And you think I wanted that?", Regina asked raising her voice and the kids widened their eyes. It was obvious this argument wasn't about Henry's inspiration anymore and it terrified the kids. They barely saw their parents arguing, and when they actually did, it wasn't much they got to see before they stopped it and brought it up at another time when they wouldn't be around to see it. But now they were all sitting right in front of them and watching it with their own eyes.

"Of course not Regina. Neither would me or Henry, but we didn't have any other choice. You didn't have any other choice"

"No. I didn't. And because of that, I lost a whole year with my son!"

"Our son"

The silence was much more tense than it had been before, and the triplets shared looks before nodding to each other. As the oldest, Rooney cleared a throat and stood from her seat.

"We have to go to school. Crevan will take the car and drive Emmett to school and I'll get him when he gets off", she said as the four children stood from their seats, but Regina quickly stopped her oldest daughter.

"No you won't. Violet will. You will meet me and your mother in my vault so we can begin your lessons"

Rooney looked at her mother for a moment before nodding and the four Swan-Mills children walked out of the room, leaving with murmurs of goodbyes. When the front door closed, Emma sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair. But although the kids had left, the silence continued and it was thicker than ever. Both women knew they had stepped over the line, but they also both knew that they were too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm sorry", Regina whispered after several minutes of silence and Emma turned to her with sad eyes.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Pan's curse, the missing year and everything. I know how hard it was for you"

Regina nodded and looked down, feeling her walls slowly building up, while Emma desperately tried to break them down.

"We haven't fought about Henry in many years Regina, what's going on?", Emma asked worried and Regina just shook her head.

"I just miss him so much", she finally let out and her tears fell from her cheeks. Emma sighed and brought her arms around her wife, hugging her tight.

"I miss him to babe. We all do"

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, letting her wife comfort her.

* * *

"Well that was awkward", Rooney said once the four siblings were outside and Violet turned to her sister rolling her eyes.

"You don't say"

Rooney rolled her eyes before turning to her siblings.

"Do you guys know if anything happened between them last night?"

"No, I didn't see them after Blue came and they asked us to go to bed", Crevan answered as he stood beside his brother. Rooney sighed and shook her head.

"What is it?", Violet asked this time and Rooney turned to her.

"I'm just scared. I hate when they fight"

Crevan could see the sadness in his sisters eyes and walked over to her, bringing his arm around her pulling her in for a half hug.

"It's okay. They love each other. They're true loves after all", he said grinning and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And every couple fight. This is just the first time they actually fought in front of us", Violet said and the siblings turned to her and hesitantly nodded.

"We have to go. We're already late enough", Crevan said before kissing his sister's head and pulling back from the hug. Rooney smiled and she and Violet walked over to Violet's car and drove off to school, while Crevan drove Emmett to his school.

* * *

"Oh, mayor Mills", Nina greeted her boss in a hurry and Regina noticed it, but kept walking towards her office.

"Uh, mayor Mills, you might want to know that—", Nina started but stopped as Regina had already walked in and was met by Neal standing from the couch smiling at her.

"That you have a guest", Nina finished and Regina smiled wide at the boy as she walked over to her desk and put down her bag.

"Neal!"

The boy smiled wide and walked over to his sister-in-law and hugged her tight.

"Hey Gina"

Regina smiled and hugged the boy back just as tight. The two of them had quickly bonded as Neal grew older. Over the years as the boy grew up, Regina saw Henry so much in him, and it made her love him even more. He was more like a son to her than a brother-in-law. And he was really the only one besides Emma, who were allowed to call her by her nickname.

"How are you doing? Emma informed me you were back home"

Neal smiled and nodded as he looked at her. He had always known how lucky his sisters was by marrying Regina. And he prayed to god that he one day would find someone who's just as perfect for him as Regina is for Emma.

"I'm good. I was supposed to stay with some friends for the week, but I decided to come home instead. I wanted to see you guys"

Regina smiled and leaned up hugging him once more, kissing his cheek.

"And you've grown. You're taller than me now. Last time I saw you, you were about my height"

Neal laughed as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, well... I guess I got it from my dad"

"Tell me about it", Regina commented smiling wide, and Neal nodded.

"Yeah... Emma told me about my nephews and nieces and their rising to the sky. How are they doing anyway?"

"They're great. They've missed you. Especially Crevan. He miss doing those videos of his with you", she answered and Neal laughed and nodded.

"I could imagine. And I miss them too. They were always amazing to play with when we were younger"

Regina smiled and nodded remembering back to the days when her triplets and Neal always played together.

"Yeah. Those were great times"

"Yeah", Neal agreed and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before they were interrupted by Nina.

"Madame Mayor. Your first appointment is here"

Regina smiled and nodded before turning to Neal.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this one short Neal", she said as they stood from the couch, but Neal simply shook his head smiling.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wanted to say hi. I've missed you too you know"

Regina smiled and pulling the tall boy in for a hug. He was almost as tall as David now.

"What about lunch? Are you busy at your lunch time?", she asked and Neal smiled and shook his head.

"No I'll be here"

"No, meet me at granny's at one, alright?"

Neal smiled and nodded and Regina leaned up kissing his cheek before squeeing his hand.

"I'll see you later"

Neal smiled and nodded before walking out of the room, meeting mr. Gold in by the reception.

"She's all yours", he said with a smile and turned to Nina, greeting her goodbye before walking out of the building. Gold smiled and walked inside the office meeting Regina sitting by her desk.

"Gold. Thank's for coming", she said without looking up from her files and Gold nodded closing the door behind him.

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help", the man said walking forward and sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. Regina looked up and smiled.

"I need your help", she said and Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do"

Regina thought the urge to strangle the man. Even after all those years, he still succeeded in being an asshole.

"Rooney has magic", she said getting straight to the point and Rumple nodded taking in the information.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. Emma and I are going to teach her. But I want to know what I can teach her, without letting it be too much for her. She has inherited both of our magical abilities as Blue called it"

"She has both dark and light magic", Rumple stated and Regina nodded in confirmation.

"She does"

"And what about the others?", he asked after a moment and Regina shook her head.

"We don't know yet. They haven't showed their powers yet, if they have any at all. We've only seen Rooney showing hers"

Rumple nodded in thought and Regina let him think it through.

"You want to know how to teach her without letting it be too dark and too light"

Regina nodded and Rumple nodded looking down in thought once more. It was hard to find spells that would embrace both sides. Once a person is guaranteed to have both dark and light magic, it's not safe for any person to embrace one side more than the other. It has to be stabilized.

"When will you start her lessons?"

"Today at noon. We're teaching her in my vault"

"Count me in", he said standing from his seat and Regina widened her eyes. The imp may know a thing or two about magic, but he wasn't gonna get any near her daughter.

"What?"

"Do you want my help?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then count me in"

Regina sighed and Rumple sighed and nodded at her before walking out of the office, leaving Regina alone to sit and think it through.

* * *

"And if you look at page sixteen, you will..."

"This is dead!", Ian hissed at Crevan and said boy rolled his eyes as he turned to page 16, trying to listen to the teacher without falling asleep.

"I'm not going to use this shit for anything! I'm gonna get that damn degree in basketball and I will become NBA's next big star!", Ian hissed once more and Crevan couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He turned and met Laura's eyes and Crevan smiled at her earning a smile back. He turned a little more and was met by his sisters eyes. It was obvious she was still angry at him and Laura. Especially him. He was her brother, and he had lied to her.

"You chose it yourself Ian", Crevan said turning back to miss Rothlo and Ian moved closer to him, once their teacher was looking away.

"You know I only chose it because I didn't want math!"

"Crevan", the teacher called the boy out and Crevan turned back to his teacher who smiled at him.

_Damn she's hot_

"Y-Yes miss Rothlo"

Miss Rothlo smirked and walked around her desk and leaned against it, crossing her arms.

"On what grounds were mr. Jacobs able to convict his boss for the murder of mrs. Brown?"

Crevan swallowed hard and opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly not knowing how to answer. Rooney rolled her eyes at her brother as he sat and looked like a complete foul. So she groaned and stood from her seat.

"Mr. Jacobs was able to convict his boss because, he arrived at the meeting late that night, and mrs. Brown died ten minutes before the meeting started, which gave mr. Clewer enough time to cover up the murder. He had time to get rid of the body and clean it all up, along with changing his outfit before arriving at the meeting"

Miss Rothlo smirked at Crevan who blushed heavily, before turning to her favorite student.

"And why do you say that Rooney?"

Rooney suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she saw her favorite teacher looking expectingly at her and let out an awkward clearing throat.

"Uhm... As we see on the uhm... The camera footage, miss Brown went inside the locker room at 12:41 exactly and mr. Clewer walked in not even a minute later. Almost twenty minutes later he walks back out of the room, right as the meeting starts which let's him use the five minutes he was late, to go and change his outfit", she finished and miss Rothlo smirked and nodded at her student in gratitude.

"Thank you Rooney. I'm glad to see at least one Swan-Mills kid listens to me in my class", miss Rothlo said looking at Crevan before turning around walking towards the board. Several students let out snorts and chuckles while others simply smirked at the boy. Crevan turned to his sister with a deadly look, only to meet a stern look back as the girl sat back down. Crevan sighed and turned back to his girlfriend who snorted at him before turning back to the teacher.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!", Crevan asked once miss Rothlo had let them go. Rooney stood from her seat and took her books.

"You were looking at her like she was a lollipop and you were about to lick her from the toe to her forehead! Be happy I saved your damn little ass from being humiliated by your lack of response to a single teacher!"

Crevan opened his mouth in disbelief and was about follow his sister through the class room when their teacher stopped them.

"Rooney, can I have a moment with you?"

The siblings turned to their teacher and Rooney nodded while Crevan sighed before walking out of the classroom. Miss Rothlo walked over to the door and closed it behind the last student before turning back to her student.

"You were good in class today Rooney, I really appreciate your amount of interest in my classes"

Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Of course miss Rothlo. I love your classes", she said before she could stop herself and a heavy amount of blushed started creeping on her neck, ready to take over her face. Miss Rothlo smiled and walked over to her desk leaning against it, standing right in front of her student.

"You know. I have a friend who's a lawyer. Her name is Annalise Keat—"

"You're friends with Annalise Keating?", Rooney interrupted in disbelief and miss Rothlo raised an eyebrow.

"So you've heard of her"

"Of-of course I have. She's one of the biggest lawyers in New York"

Miss Rothlo smiled in pride and nodded.

"Indeed she is. And she's one of my best friends as well"

Rooney smiled in astonishment and couldn't help but look down at the older woman's lips before blushing hard and looking back up.

"Anyway. She's looking for someone who will come and work for her along with her other employees. When you work for her, you are in court with her and sometimes you can get lucky and sit in second chair with her. And... If you're an absolute genius... You may even get a case of your own and get first chair", miss Rothlo finished standing from the desk and Rooney could feel her teacher looking down at her with her tense eyes.

"I want you to come and meet her. Something tells me this might be a job for you"

Rooney widened her eyes as she looked up at her teacher. Miss Rothlo was a very tall women, almost three inches taller than her.

"What do you say Rooney?", she asked and Rooney looked down in thought. Becoming a lawyer was a dream for her, and she had always known she would go to law school after college. So this was a huge opportunity for her. But what would her mothers say? This was in New York for christ sake.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer right now, you can thi—"

"No no, it's not I would love to", Rooney answered putting her hand on the teachers forearm and miss Rothlo looked down at the hand before Rooney quickly pulled it back and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I just need to talk to my parents first, I'll give you an answer soon?"

Miss Rothlo smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now go, or you'll miss your break"

Rooney smiled and nodded staring into her teachers eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and smiling awkwardly at her.

"Bye", she whispered before walking out of the classroom, leaving a smirking teacher. Once outside Rooney took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut mentally cursing herself for being so stupid in front of her teacher.

"Hey Rooney!", Violet called her out from behind and Rooney jumped, pressing her hand against her heart in shock.

"Sorry. Uh Crevan told me miss Rothlo asked you to stay behind. Did she yell at you?"

Rooney turned to her sister and shook her head.

"No no, she—", she stopped, and Violet eyed her sister with confusion.

"She... what?"

Rooney looked deep in thought as they walked towards her locker and waited a few seconds before turning back to her sister.

"She uh... She just wanted to tell me that she was happy that I was actually listening to her in her classes"

It was not a complete lie. Miss Rothlo did tell her that after all. It just wasn't the whole truth. Violet eyed her sister for a moment before nodding.

"Alright..."

They reached Rooney's locker and the owner opened it and placed her books inside before taking her water bottle and taking a sip. She noticed her sister giving her a knowing look and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?", she asked swallowing the water before taking another sip and Violet crossed her arms.

"Do you like miss Rothlo?"

Rooney widened her eyes and choked on her water, spitting it out onto the hallways floor. Several students turned to her and laughed while others simply snorted at her. Rooney cleared her throat awkwardly before turning to her sister.

"Of-Of course I don't, she's my teacher. Why would you ask such a stupid question?", she rambled out and Violet saw her blonde mother right then and there.

"Because of the huge blush that was creeping on your face when you walked out of the classroom. Like the blush you're having right now"

Rooney didn't believe she could blush any harder and looked down at her water closing the bottle.

"Pff... That's just ridiculous. Beside's it will never happen. Y-You know why? Because, one. Miss Rothlo is my teacher. It's forbidden. Two. She's probably around Henry's age, if not more. Three. She's not gay"

"How do you know that?", Violet asked and Rooney turned to her sister and sighed.

"It's called a gaydar Violet"

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to see Brian walk towards them and she widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, Brian is coming. Don't say anything stupid, or I will tell the whole school about your littel crush!", she warned her sister in a haste and before Rooney could argue her sister, Brian was standing right beside her.

"Hey Violet"

The two sisters turned to the boy, and Violet smiled and blushed hard while Rooney simply rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Hey Brian"

The boy smiled and turned to look at Rooney who were almost a head taller than him.

"Rooney"

"Brian"

Violet eyed her sister deadly before Brian turned to her and her smile was back on.

"So I was wondering. You wanted to go to Jason's party together"

Violet smiled and nodded while Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at her sister. They both knew their moms would never agree to let her go. Not even their blonde mother. And that said something.

"Yes?"

"And I thought; why not meet up before and get to know each other before going?"

Violet felt a lump in throat and a blush creeping on her neck.

"Y-You mean like-like a date?"

Brian smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. What about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven?"

Violet smiled wide and Rooney didn't think she had ever seen her sister so happy since Emmett was born.

"Of course. I would love to!"

Brian smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye", he said before walking away. Violet smiled wide as she followed him with her eyes. Once he was out of sight, she turned to her sister and screamed in joy.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH BRIAN!!!!", she screamed jumping up and down and Rooney simply smiled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Alright listen up. Basketball isn't just a sport where you run around with a ball and play around. This is serious to us and so will it be to you if you're on the team. And once you're on the team you will go to every practice, every game. The only reason you shouldn't be there, would be if you're hurt, or have a good explanation for not showing up.", Ian yelled and Crevan nodded in agreement. The newcomers for the tryouts stood and looked at each other before turning back to the team captain.

"If these informations scares you, it's now you back out. Because once you're on the team, you can't just quit. This is a team sport! This is about unity! If you're not sure about being here or if somebody forced you to be here, then leave now!"

"God he's so hot!", Ash said as she and Viola sat and looked at the basketball team train. Normally none of them were interested in the sport, but with the team and it's members, they couldn't stop themselves from showing up for the tryouts.

"Who is?", Violet asked as she looked at the team and Ash turned to her best friend and gave her the 'are-you-stupid' look

"Duh, your brother. He's so cute with those green eyes and his thick brown hair! Ugh I just wanna take him and let hi—"

"Okay, stop right there before I'm puking over myself"

Ash turned to her with a look before turning back to Crevan who stood patiently waiting for Ian to finish his speech. He was standing with a ball in his strong muscular arms and Ash could imagine all the dirty things he could do to her with those arms. Suddenly she felt a hard punch to her arm and cried out turning to her best friend with a confused look.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Stop imagining my brother in your bed!"


	5. Three Against More

"Madame mayor", Nina greeted her boss as she walked back inside the building after her lunch with Neal and Regina smiled at her assistant.

"Hello Nina. Has my next appointment arri—"

"No madame mayor, actually your wife is here"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and thanked her assistant before walking inside her office meeting her wife sitting on the couch.

"Emma?"

The woman in question turned to her wife and smiled wide.

"Hi baby"

Regina frowned at her wife's sudden happiness, but couldn't help but smile.

"Wha-what's going on?"

Emma smiled and walked over to her wife kissing her soft and soundly making said wife smile against her lips.

"I called Henry"

Regina's face immediately fell as she remembered back to their fight this morning, but quickly saw pass it and focused on her son.

"What? Wha-what did you say to him? How is he?"

"He's great baby. He and Hanna are great. He told me he is almost done writhing his book. He only need another chapter and it's done"

Regina smiled and stepped forward hugging her wife.

"I'm so glad to hear that"

"I figured you would be", Emma answered and Regina smiled and pulled back from the hug kissing her wife.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too babe", Emma answered and Regina smiled and pulled back fully before walking over to her desk, her wife following.

"So I hear rumors about you and Neal having lunch together. Do I need to be worried?", Emma asked sarcastically and Regina chuckled and nodded.

"I believe you do miss Swan. Your brother is a very nice and handsome young man, not to mention charming"

"What can I say? It's the Charming genes", Emma answered and Regina couldn't stop herself from laughing. Emma was right on that. Both her and Neal were very charming people and Regina could see why people loved them so much. She was married to one of them after all.

"You truly are a Charming my love", she said walking over to her wife. Emma smiled and brought her arms around her wife's waist.

"Like I said. It's the genes"

Regina smiled and leaned in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss, earning a small moan. Emma kissed harder deepening the kiss and Regina didn't object. But something felt wrong. She opened her eyes and saw Nina standing at the entrance smiling at them.

"Nina"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment looking at her wife before turning to the door meeting the assistant by the door.

"I'm sorry madame mayor, but your next appointment has arrived"

Regina smiled and nodded letting Nina walk out before turning to her wife.

"She really likes us doesn't she?", Emma asked and Regina laughed before kissing her wife.

"I'll see you at my vault around three?"

"Sure thing babe"

Regina smiled and kissed her wife softly, enjoying the moment.

"I love you"

"And I love you"

Emma kissed her cheek before walking out of the office leaving Regina to her thoughts, a smile on her face. A few seconds later, Nina walked back inside capturing her bosses attention.

"Madame mayor?"

Regina turned to her with a smile.

"You have a phone call"

Regina nodded and walked over to her desk reaching for the phone.

"Who is it from?"

"The principal at Storrybrooke High School"

* * *

"Hey", Crevan greeted his girlfriend as he stood behind her in the line at the cafeteria. Laura turned to him and smiled sadly at him, receiving a sad smile in return.

"Ha-have you talked to Rooney?", he asked as they walked forward and Laura took a deep breath crossing her arms before shaking her head.

"I haven't, no. If you haven't noticed, she doesn't want to talk to me anymore"

Crevan sighed nodding looking down. They stepped a couple of steps forward and were able to get a tray.

"I'm sorry. I will talk to her, alright?", Crevan promised, but Laura simply nodded not turning around. Crevan sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"I will, alright? I don't want her to hate us either"

"Crevan—", she started as she turned to him, but her boyfriend stopped her.

"I mean it babe. I love you and I want to be with you. But I can't live knowing my sister hate us for it"

Laura sighed looking into her boyfriend's eyes and after a few moments she smiled sadly at nodded before turning around and putting food on her tray.

"Vi, help me out will ya?!", Ash said to her best friend and said best friend turned and furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend while she took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"With what?"

Ash looked at her like she was stupid and rolled her eyes.

"Duh, getting your brother to like me", she said like it was obvious and Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

"Ash, you're not getting my brother in your bed!"

"Why not?!"

"Because he has a girlfriend Ash!"

The girl groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Ugh, why is always the hot guys that have a girlfriend?!"

Violet chuckled and caressed her best friends head.

"There there. It's okay"

Ash groaned and pushed her best friend's hand away, earning a laugh from her. Violet turned and saw her sister walking around with her tray, desperate trying to find a seat, and Violet smiled sadly to herself before waving her hand in the air waving her over. Rooney smiled in relief when's he saw her sister waving her over and walked over to the table, but on her way, a group of boys walked pass her and before Rooney could react, her food tray was thrown in the air and all of the food along with the drink hit Rooney right in her face and hair, dripping down on her shirt.

Violet gasped standing from her seat, while the rest of the school laughed at the tall girl in the middle of the cafeteria. Violet ran over to her sister, and pushed the boys away from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

One of the boys whistled with a smirk and walked closer to the girl, looking down.

"Easy there tiger, there's enough for you as well"

Violet groaned and pushed him back.

"You're fucking disgusting! Get out of here!"

"Violet don't", Rooney's soft voice said trying to stop her sister, but Violet didn't move. She was absolutely furious.

"You should listen to your lesbian sister", one of the boys said and Violet eyed him deadly.

"You guys should be careful"

"Or what?", another boy challenged walking forward, but was immediately pushed back by a strong force.

"Or you have to deal with me", Crevan said stepping in front of his youngest sister and all the boys laughed earning deadly looks from the all the triplets.

"Deal with you or deal with your mothers?"

Crevan frowned looking at the boy, who was obviously the leader of the group.

"Leave my moms out of this", he ordered, but the boy just laughed.

"Why should I? They're controlling this town, they are involved in everything we do here! They might as well be involved in this as well"

Crevan stepped forward pushing the boy back.

"You leave them alone or I will break your little face!"

The boy pushed him back, earning several encouraging comments from his friends.

"Then what are you waiting for coward?"

Crevan stood still looking at the boy in anger. He wasn't violent and both his sisters knew that.

"Crevan don't, it's fine. He's not worth it", Rooney tried to reason with her brother, but Crevan wouldn't stand for it. Nobody was going to hurt his sisters. So when Crevan waited for too long, the leader laughed shaking his head.

"I knew it. You don't have what it takes. You're weak. Just like your mothers and two little bitchy sis—", before the boy could finish the sentence, he felt a fist to his face and fell to the ground. The other boys growled and turned to the sisters who looked at them. The boy attacked them, and the sisters attacked back. At last it was just a big fight and everybody was punching the life out of the triplets. The whole school began cheering on the fight, everybody on different teams.

Crevan felt a hit to the side of his head and hit back, making one of the boys fall onto one of the tables. He turned and another boy was running towards him with a fist in the air. Crevan quickly dodged and punched the boy hard on his cheek, making a tooth fly out of his mouth. The boy spit out blood and ran towards Crevan tackling him like a real footballer, making them both fall onto another table.

Violet saw her brother punch the guy before turning and seeing a boy coming with his own punch. She screamed and got out of the way just in time for the boy to miss. She squeezed her eyes shut and punched the boy in his face, startling both of them. Violet opened her eyes and smile wide when she realized she had actually hit him and began punching him harder, making the boy bleed.

Rooney was standing in between two boys on each side and when they both ran towards her, her face turned to horror and before they boys could hit her, she moved to the side and brought her hands to one of the boys hand, almost throwing him into the other, letting them fall to the ground. She turned and saw a boy running towards her and she just in time saw his eyes before he tackled her and she landed hard on the floor. She rolled them over and strangled him with her hand, the other ready to punch the life out of—

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

The cafeteria went completely silent and the big fight stopped, everybody turning to the source of the voice, seeing miss Rothlo. Rooney instantly let go of the boy she was holding around his neck, and after a few seconds, they all stopped, standing from the ground. Miss Rothlo turned meeting her favorite students eyes. Her face was covered in dry food and her hair was ruined. Rooney could see the disappointment in her teachers eyes and looked down in shame.

The teacher sighed, her eyes lingering on her student for moment before turning to the others. She saw Violet's face having a few bruises while her hands were shaking. It was obvious she wasn't the fighting type of girl, let alone a troublemaker. The teacher turned to the last triplet and mentally flinched as she saw his face. His right face was covered in blood from his split eyebrow and his knuckles were covered in blood.

"Mr. Brock, you and your friends will go to the principal's office now. If I call in ten minutes and I find out you haven't showed up, you can all call yourself high school dropouts", miss Rothlo started and Brock and his friends all nodded and walked away, leaving the triplets to the teacher.

"And you three. You come with me", she said and walked out of the cafeteria. The triplets shared looks before following their teacher, all three feeling several eyes and looks on them. They walked out and followed their teacher to her office walking inside.

"Sit", she said closing the door behind Crevan. Rooney could feel tears coming. It was obvious that their teacher was angry and seeing miss Rothlo's anger aiming towards her was the last thing she wanted. The triplets sat down in the chairs. Rooney and Violet in the chairs in front of miss Rothlo's desk and Crevan in chair against the wall.

They sat in silence for few minutes Crevan and Violet looking down, while Rooney looked at her teacher with sad eyes. Miss Rothlo looked back at her with eyes full of disappointment and Rooney looked back down, knowing she had screwed up for good.

"I am so disappointed in you three", miss Rothlo started and Violet looked up at her teacher.

"With all due respect miss—"

"I am not finished", miss Rothlo interrupted the girl and Rooney flinched at her teachers harsh voice.

"I really thought you guys were better than that. All of you. In these two years I've had you as my teacher, I've never seen you as a part of a fight gang. And I never thought I ever would see you guys in trouble in this last year I'm gonna have with you. God I've been so proud of all of you guys. Ever since I met you. Now I'm just disappointed. Really really disappointed. And I am sorry I have failed you guys as a teacher", miss Rothlo sighed and let out a breath, letting her hands go through her hair.

"It's not your fault miss Rothlo", Crevan said not looking up and miss Rothlo sighed and looked up.

"Principal Thompson is calling your mothers as we speak. They will both be here soon"

The triplets shared looks and knew they were officially doomed. They had really fucked up. Another few minutes passed by in silence, until miss Rothlo spoke up.

"Crevan and Violet. You two can go to the principal's office and wait for your parents to come and get you"

"W-what about Rooney?", Violet hesitantly asked and miss Rothlo looked at the oldest triplet, who was looking down in shame, before turning to the sister.

"She will stay here and I will help her clean up"

Violet nodded and stood from her chair walking out of the room, Crevan right behind her. The door closed and the silence was much more tense than it had been. Rooney was still looking down in shame, scared what her teacher might think of her now. She was probably disgusted with her. Miss Rothlo looked at her student for the first time with worry filling her eyes. She noticed a tear falling down her students cheek and felt herself almost break.

She stood from her seat and walked around the desk, leaning against it. The silence was tense and neither teacher nor student knew what to say. After a few minutes miss Rothlo stood and walked out of the office without another word and at that Rooney broke down and several tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Now miss Rothlo would never want her to come and meet the lawyer in New York. She probably didn't want anything to do with her at all. Her future was ruined.

After a minute the door to the office opened once more and a pair of heels sounded against the floor. The door closed and miss Rothlo walked over to her desk, placing a small tub with a cloth on the surface. She took the cloth and heated it up with the warm water and soap before turning around and squatting down in front of her student. She looked up meeting her students eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Let me help you clean up, okay?"

Rooney simply nodded looking back down and miss Rothlo nodded and brought the cloth to her students face. She could see the dry tears on her cheeks, more soon to come.

"Hey", she whispered gaining her students attention and smiled when her eyes met her students.

"You're not in trouble Rooney"

Rooney nodded looking back down and miss Rothlo sighed and cleaned her student's face in silence. After a few minutes she was done and Rooney's face was clean from food and blood.

"Are you hurt?", she asked and Rooney shook her head still looking down. Miss Rothlo sighed in relief and nodded.

"Are you hungry?", she asked with a smile this time and Rooney looked up, meeting her teachers eyes. Miss Rothlo's smile instantly disappeared when she saw the serious face on her student and looked away.

"Sorry"

Rooney sighed and looked back down.

"Rooney I—", a knock stopped her and she placed the cloth back in the tup before walking over opening the door.

"Emma, please come in", she greeted her and stepped aside letting the blonde inside. Emma smiled at her friend and walked over to the chairs seeing her daughter covered in food.

"Rooney, sweetheart"

Rooney looked up meeting her mothers eyes and another tear fell. Emma sighed and sat down beside her daughter, taking her hand.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Rooney nodded not wanting to give her mother or teacher any trouble and Emma nodded.

"Good"

"Was Regina not able to make it?", miss Rothlo asked the sheriff and said sheriff smiled and nodded.

"She was, she's just with the others, driving them home"

Miss Rothlo nodded and turned to look at Rooney for few seconds before turning to the blonde.

"Emma, may I have a word outside please?"

Emma nodded and turned to her daughter kissing her cheek before following miss Rothlo out of the office.

"What happened to her?", Emma immediately asked and miss Rothlo sighed crossing her arms.

"She and her siblings had a fight with a group of boys in the cafeteria"

Emma widened her eyes at the statement and miss Rothlo nodded in confirmation.

"What? Why? My kids didn't start the fight, did they?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't answer that. I arrived later than I should've. And from what I saw your children was just as much a part of it, as the others were"

Emma sighed and nodded looking down for moment before turning back to the teacher.

"That still doesn't explain why my daughter is covered in food while her siblings aren't"

Miss Rothlo sighed and shook her head.

"I know, but like I said, I didn't see much. But I can talk with Rooney tomorrow about it, if you want me to"

"I can talk to her myself thank you", she said and miss Rothlo nodded.

"With all do respect Swan, when children have problems in school, their parents aren't always the best people to talk to"

"Excuse me?"

"Believe it or not Swan, but I care for your daughter. Rooney is an excellent student of mine and my absolute favorite. I only want her the best and if she ever needs someone other than her mothers to talk to, or just to sit in silence for an hour straight with, I wouldn't hesitate to do it. Do you understand me?"

Emma eyed the teacher with a confused look. She and Miss Rothlo have known her for years, and never in the almost 15 years they have known each other, had she ever seen her friend this determined.

"Is there something I don't know?", she asked looking at the teacher with a suspicious and said teacher stood straight, clearing her throat.

"Of course not. You can choose to talk to Rooney if you want to. I'm just not sure she will open up to you"

"And you think she will with you, just because you're her teacher?"

Miss Rothlo shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's worth a try don't you think?"

Emma sighed and placed her hands on her hips deep in thought. Miss Rothlo could see her friend struggling and sighed placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Emma. Rooney is a sweet and lovable girl. She's strong and determined and she doesn't let anyone get to her. But she's also very vulnerable. She's scared. She's just opening up to a whole new world with so many opportunities and questions and sometimes that's just too much for her to handle"

"I don't need you to tell me how my own daughter's personality works, Eve", Emma said in small voice looking down and Eve shook her head.

"I'm not. I'm trying to be your friend Emma. The same friend you chose as your children's teacher. The same friend you requested to have teaching your children. All of them"

Emma sighed and looked at her friend. A second later a tear fell and Eve sighed and brought her arms around her small friend.

"It's okay"

Emma nodded against her friend's shoulder and said friends smiled before pulling back looking into her friend's eyes.

"I can speak to Rooney now if that's better?"

Emma thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. She need's to come home and relax so she's ready for her lesson"

"What lesson?"

Emma dried her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Regina and I found out yesterday that she has magic"

Eve widened her eyes for moment before sighing and bringing her friend in back for another hug.

"I better get Rooney home"

"A-are you sure she's capable of concentrate after today?", Eve asked worried and Emma looked up at her friend for a moment before looking down.

"I don't know. I'll ask Rooney what she wants, and we'll do whatever she want"

Eve nodded and squeezed her friend's shoulder before walking back inside her office. They walked over to the girl and Emma sat down in the other chair.

"Rooney?"

The girl looked up and turned to her mother meeting her green eyes.

"Miss Rothlo and I have talked and we want to know what you want to do right now. Do you want to go home and rest or do you want to sit here and be with miss Rothlo?"

Rooney looked down in thought. Normally she wouldn't think twice about staying with her teacher, but now she was tired, embarrassed and hurt. She just wanted to go home and hide and never come back.

"I wanna go home", she whispered and Emma nodded smiling at her daughter.

"Alright sweetie. Let's go"

Rooney stood from the seat and turned to look er her teacher who smiled sadly at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rooney"

Rooney nodded, not being able to answer with her voice. Eve placed her hand on the students shoulder and squeezed gently and that action meant everything to Rooney.

* * *

"It's only Tuesday, and you guys have already ruined the lunch break twice just this week", Regina scolded her children as they sat in the living room, now clean after their shower. Regina was sitting in front of her son, looking at his split eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't start the damn food fight yesterday!", Violet complained looking at her brother and Regina groaned rolling her eyes as she cleaned her son's split, earning a hiss from the boy.

"I don't care who started the damn food fight! You guys fought a whole group of boys in the middle of your cafeteria! How do you think your mother and I would handle it once we found out? Clapping your shoulder's and giving you each a gold medal?!"

The girl grew quiet and looked at her brother who looked down in shame. If someone could take the boy down it was his brunette mother. He had always been momma's boy. Probably always would be.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I started the fight. Rooney and Violet couldn't stop it, since the other boys attacked them", he reasoned with her while still looking down and Regina sighed and nodded before gently kissing his forehead.

"It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that you are all alright. And you are all grounded for the next three days"

At that Violet's head shot up to her mother.

"What?! No! I-I can't! I have a date with Brian tomorrow!"

Regina's eyes widened in surprise and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Oh. You have a date. With Brian"

"Yes. Mom please, you can't ground me tomorrow! Let me take a week after tomorrow!", Violet pleaded looking at her mother only to receive a knowing look. They both knew she wouldn't be able to handle a whole week without her phone.

"Alright four days, but mom please! This is important to me!"

"And you should've thought of that before you decided to punch a bunch of boy double your size!", she said and Violet looked at her mother in disbelief before turning to her brother.

"Why aren't you against this?!"

"Because I'm already grounded. I was gonna live without my phone anyway", he answered and Violet groaned before hearing the front door open. Regina sighed and looked at her daughter who looked back at her with hurtful eyes, before standing and walking out of the room, ready to school her daughter only to stop when she noticed her daughter and the food covering her hair and shirt.

"What happened?!"

"Didn't they tell you?", Emma asked back and Regina shook her head crossing her arms.

"No. I didn't really give them the chance to actually"

Emma sighed and smiled shaking her head. That was just typical her wife.

"Alright. Rooney, why don't you go up and take a shower alright sweetie?"

Rooney nodded before walking upstairs, leaving her mothers to follow her with their eyes full of worry.

"I'll call my mom and ask her to drive Emmett home"

Regina sighed and shook her head.

"No don't, I will get him. When is he off?"

Emma looked down at her watch sighing.

"In thirty minutes"

Regina nodded and walked over putting on her jacket.

"I'll see you later", she said and kissed her wife softly on the lips before walking out of the house. Emma sighed and walked inside the living room meeting her children sitting in the living room, immediately discovering her son's split eyebrows.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?", she asked walking inside and sitting down in front of him.

"Just a guy, having a great punch", he answered and Emma sighed and kissed his forehead.

* * *

"No. Of course I will. No of course not. She- she's find Gold. No- I will tell her. Yes Gold. Thank you"

Emma walked inside her wife's study watching her laying down her phone.

"What did he want?", she asked and Regina looked up seeing her wife. She sighed and smiled.

"Nothing, I just told him we had cancelled Rooney's magic lesson because of what happened today"

Emma nodded and walked over to the couch sitting down. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked over sitting down beside her.

"What's going on?"

Emma didn't answer right away. She was too deep in thought to even react. So Regina waited patiently for her wife to be ready to answer. And after a few minutes of silence, Emma looked up at her wife and took a deep breath.

"I told Eve about Rooney and her powers"

"You what?", Regina asked in disbelief and Emma sighed.

"Regina it can be a good thing. Eve is Rooney's favorite teacher and Eve cares about her. She can keep an eye on Rooney in school", she reasoned and Regina sighed and looked down in thought. She could understand her wife's choice. Eve had come into their lives only a year after the triplets were born and the triplets had instantly stolen her heart. And while they hadn't meant for Eve to know about their magic, it was hard to keep it from her in a town filled with a bunch of fairytale characters. So having Eve to keep an eye on Rooney when she was in school would probably be a good thing.

"Alright. But I think we should talk to Eve about it on Friday when we are going to the school meetings with her"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath before opening her mouth only to be stopped as they heard a knock on their door. She stood from the couch and walked out of the study, her wife following, and walked over to the front door opening it.

"Ruby"

The brunette smiled at the couple and walked inside looking around.

"It's been long since I've been here", she said and Emma and Regina shared a confused look.

"Uh Rubes, not that we don't mind having you here but uhm... Wha-what are you doing here?"

Ruby turned to her friends and smiled at them.

"I would like to talk to my son-in-law along with Rooney", she said and the parents nodded in understanding. Regina walked upstairs getting their children while Emma and Ruby walked inside the living room.

"What's going on?", Emma couldn't help but ask and Ruby smiled at her.

"Laura has been sad the whole day. She misses Rooney. I want them to figure out their problems"

Emma nodded in understanding and smiled weakly at her.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you. I'll make this quick", she said and Emma smiled and nodded before walking out of the living room meeting her children in the dining room.

"Go inside", she ordered them and Rooney and Crevan nodded and walked inside. Emma sighed and walked over to her wife smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go inside and help Ruby out"

Regina smiled and nodded kissing her wife's cheek before letting her go inside.


	6. It's Wednesday

"Moms?"

The two mothers turned from the dinner they were preparing and was met by Rooney in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie", Emma greeted her and Rooney smiled down at her mother walking closer to them. This reminded the two mothers of the day Rooney had walked in and asked about inviting Laura over. And even after all those years, she was still shy as her five year old self.

"Hey, uhm... I need to talk to you guys about something", she said and both mothers furrowed their eyebrows.

"I need to—", Rooney started but stopped when she felt something against her leg and she looked down meeting Todd's eyes.

"Ugh, god you scared me boy", she said and picked him up, earning a lick on her cheek making her smile. Emma and Regina smiled at the two of them, not help but noticing how calm Rooney instantly got. The girl smiled and kissed Todd's head before placing him back onto the ground.

"Uhm, could we talk?"

"Of course sweetie? Is it private?", Regina asked while Emma picked up Todd and kissed his nose. Rooney smiled nervously and nodded, receiving a nod in return from her brunette mother.

"Then let's go to my study"

They all nodded and walked inside Regina's study and Rooney walked over and sat down in the couch, Emma and Regina following her.

"What's going on?", Regina asked her daughter and Rooney took a deep breath before standing from her seat and turning to her mothers who looked worried up at her.

"There's something I need to tell you guys and please let me finish before you say anything okay?"

Both mothers nodded, now more worried than before. Rooney nodded and took a deep breath and nodded to herself looking down.

"Miss Rothlo has offered me something", she started out and both mothers somehow sighed in relief. They had a whole other situation in their heads.

"And uhm... She o-offered me to go to New-New York with her"

"What?!"

"She what?"

Both mothers said and Rooney flinched at her mothers outbursts. Emma put a hand on her wife's own calming her down. This was news for both of them, but they promised Rooney to calm down.

"Moms please, let me explain"

Emma nodded and smiled at her daughter urging her to continue, Regina agreeing. Rooney nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You guys know how much I want to become a lawyer. I have taken extra law classes just so I can get a good degree. You guys know how much miss Rothlo's classes mean to me. And so does she. She told me one of her friends is looking for someone to take a job position. Miss Rothlo think's I can be perfect for the job. She wants to take me to New York and meet her friend"

Emma and Regina sat silent for a few minutes, thinking it through. They shared eye contact and nodded in agreement before turning to their daughter.

"Is this friend of her, a woman named Annalise Keating?", Emma asked and Rooney nodded making both women sigh and Emma leaned back in the couch.

"What? What's going on?", she asked and Regina turned to her wife gently shaking her head, receiving a nod in understanding.

"Rooney—"

"You don't want me to go", she stated interrupting her blonde mother, but Emma just held up her hands, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Rooney please listen to me—"

"No! Moms I want to go! This is a huge opportunity for me! Why can't you guys see how important this is for me?!", she yelled and Regina stood from the couch as well.

"You need to relax young lady"

Rooney turned to her brunette mother and sighed letting her hands go through her hair.

"We never said you couldn't go", Regina started and Rooney snorted.

"Right. Maybe your mouths didn't, but your eyes did"

Both mothers closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

"We will talk with miss Rothlo about this later, okay?"

Rooney groaned and walked out of the room without another word, making both mothers breath out.

* * *

The next morning when Rooney walked into her school and saw her best friend standing by her locker. She instantly remembered back to her conversation with Laura's mother and sighed knowing what she had to do. So she walked over and cleared her throat making Laura turn to her.

"Rooney"

"Hey Laura", Rooney greeted her hesitantly, not knowing how to approach her.

"Are you okay? You look pale", Laura commented and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"I-I'm fine I just... I wanted to apologize"

Laura turned to her friend with wide eyes.

"I was a bad friend. I know how it is to be in love and scared that people won't accept it. I really get that, I just... I just didn't expect you and my brother. But... I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm sorry Laura"

Laura smiled and walked closer pulling her best friend into a warm hug. Rooney smiled and hugged her friend back.

"I'm sorry too. Me and Crevan should have told you"

Rooney smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. Like I said. I know how it feels to be in love and scared to tell them and others"

Laura smiled and nodded before closing her locker.

"I need to get to class. See you around?"

"Sure", Rooney answered and Laura smiled at her best friend before walking away. Rooney sighed and looked down in thought a smile on her face.

"Hello Rooney", a voice said from behind and Rooney turned and met her teachers eyes and big smile.

"Miss Rothlo", she said with a smile, but looked down noticing how close they actually stood and blushed hard before taking a step back before looking up. She saw something in her teachers eyes she couldn't quite describe what it was, but it wasn't happiness if she had to say something about it.

"How are you doing?", miss Rothlo asked and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"I'm better. I was on my way to class actually", she said before walking past her teacher, but was stopped by a hand on her forearm.

"Actually", miss Rothlo started as she caught her student by her forearm and Rooney couldn't stop det blush from creeping on her neck onto her cheeks.

"I've spoken to your teacher for your next class. I've scheduled a lesson with you, if that's alright?"

Rooney eyed her teacher for a moment before looking down at her teachers hand on her forearm clearing her throat.

"Uhm.. sure"

Miss Rothlo smiled and squeezed her students forearm before letting go and nodding towards her office.

"Come"

Rooney nodded and followed her teacher towards her office walking inside. Miss Rothlo asked her to sit and Rooney did as she was told.

"Don't worry, you'll get a free pass for your absence", miss Rothlo assured her student and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

Miss Rothlo smiled and nodded as she sat down in her own chair behind the desk.

"Rooney I want to talk about what happened yesterday"

Rooney sighed and looked down not wanting to seem embarrassed.

"Alright", a small voice said and miss Rothlo smiled at her.

"It's alright. I just want you to let me go through the lunch break with you. From top to toe"

Rooney nodded and put her own hand on her forearm taking a deep breath.

"I was looking for a place to sit, but it was pretty hard when there's so many students you know?"

Miss Rothlo smiled and nodded, but couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I'm asking Rooney, but in these two years you've been here, I've never seen you once looking for a place to eat by yourself", she said and Rooney chuckled and shook her head.

"No I... You're right, I haven't. But I... I found out two days ago, that my brother and my best friend are dating and... And it kind of hurt me you know?"

Miss Rothlo nodded in understanding.

"Of course. But I just saw you with Laura before I came for you", she said and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I apologized to her... For... being such a bad friend. I kind of ignored her and my brother yesterday"

The teacher nodded in understanding before continuing.

"But continue please"

"Uh right... Uhm, yeah I was looking for a seat, and I saw my sister waving me over to her and Ash's table. So I walked over, but Brock and his friends walked past me as I walked over and Brock was an idiot and threw my tray in my face with all the food"

Miss Rothlo nodded silently encouraging her student to continue.

"And Violet came over to me and pushed the guys away, when they started threatening her. And that's were Crevan came in and protected us"

"And what did Brock and his gang threatening you with?"

"Well. He didn't say what he would do, that first came in when Crevan stepped forward. And that's where he brought our moms into the fight", she answered and miss Rothlo sighed and caressed her forehead.

"Of course they did. Ungrateful bastards", she muttered before turning back to her student.

"Miss Rothlo... What do you know about my parents?"

"What do you mean Rooney?", she asked not quite understanding the question and Rooney shifted in her seat.

"I mean... Like, how much about them do you know? How long have they been married, how many kids do they have, where do they come from"

Miss Rothlo realized what her student meant and smiled standing from her seat. Rooney followed her teacher with her eyes as the woman walked around the desk and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Your parents have been married for almost thirteen years. They will reach their thirteen years on September twenty second. Your mothers have five children. Emmett David Swan-Mills, twelve years old. Crevan Christopher Swan-Mills, sixteen years old. Violet Elisabeth Swan-Mills, sixteen years old. Rooney Cate Swan-Mills, sixteen years old. And Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, twenty nine years old.

Your mothers come from a world called the Enchanted Forest where Regina fell in love with a boy named Daniel and got her heart broken when her mother killed him. She blamed Snow White for her lovers death and tried to kill her for years after she married the girl's father and eventually became the evil queen. Emma was born just before the curse happened and was sent through the wardrobe into this world. She grew up in the foster home and was never able to find a family that wanted her.

Eventually she gave brith to Henry, your brother and Regina adopted him after Emma gave him up for adoption. Ten years later Henry finds her in New York and takes her back to Storybrooke and she breaks the curse"

Rooney looked at her teacher in astonishment. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea her teacher knew this much about their family and it's background.

"Did a cat take your tongue Rooney?", miss Rothlo teased her with a smile and all Rooney wanted to do right there, was to just kiss that smile away.

"It's quite a story to tell your friends isn't it?", she asked and Rooney chuckled as she stared into her teachers eyes feeling like she was officially drowning. Miss Rothlo chuckled and brought her hand to her students own hand.

"Breathe Rooney"

Rooney shook her head brining herself back to reality and nodded before awkwardly removing her hand from her teachers. She looked up and noticed the same look she received from her earlier. _What the hell is that look?_  Miss Rohtlo cleared her throat before letting a hand go through her hair.

"And after Brock mentioned your mothers, what did you do then?"

"Crevan warned that he would break his face if he hurt our moms, and Brock asked him to do it, but he didn't. Crevan isn't violent. He's never hit anyone before yesterday", she defended her brother and miss Rothlo could see the small grey sparks at the end of her students fingertips. Not knowing what else to do, she brought her hands to her students own and squeezed them.

"Rooney look at me"

The girl turned to her teacher and the moment she looked into her eyes, she felt herself relax and looked down at her teachers lips.

"Take a deep breath", miss Rothlo said and Rooney forced her eyes away from her lips and took a deep breath.

"Good girl"

Rooney smiled at the whisper and felt a squeeze in her hands. Miss Rothlo looked down and saw the small sparks fading, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Alright. And then what happened?"

Rooney took a deep breath and remembered back to the day before.

"Brock called Crevan and the rest of our family weak and that's when Crevan punched him, starting the fight"

Miss Rothlo nodded and squeezed her students hands, caressing her hand with her thump.

"Thank you for telling me Rooney", she whispered and Rooney smiled and nodded looking down. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes taking their time. None of them were in hurry and if they both were honest with themselves, they both liked it.

"So. Who's the lucky fella?", miss Rothlo suddenly asked and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at her teacher.

"Excuse me?"

Miss Rothlo chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but when I was about to come and get you, I overheard you speaking with Laura about love, and you said that you know how it is to be in love and be afraid to tell them", she said and Rooney nodded in understanding, when it suddenly hit her. She think's it's a boy.

"Oh, miss Rothlo, it's not... I'm...", she trailed off not knowing how to tell her teacher. She didn't know how her teacher would react and she was scared it would scare her away. For all she knew, she could be against the LBGT community.

"What?", miss Rothlo looked at her with a expecting look and Rooney sighed and took a unsteady breath. Miss Rothlo could see something was wrong with her student and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Rooney? Is everything okay?"

Rooney nodded, but she obviously wasn't.

"Rooney, you can tell me anything. I don't judge", she said and Rooney nodded before taking a deep breath. She didn't say anything for a while, and it was obvious this was hard for her.

"Rooney—"

"I'm gay", Rooney rushed out looking down and miss Rothlo stayed quiet, shock written all over her face. Rooney suddenly felt her teacher stand from her seat and she knew she had fucked it all up. Now she had lost one of the most important people in her life. But after a second, she felt her teachers hands in her own pulling her up and Rooney looked up seeing a smile on her teachers face.

Miss Rothlo smiled at her students as she forced the girl to stand, and when she stood fully in front of her she let go of her students hands and brought her arms around her, bringing her closer. Rooney gasped at the hug, but instantly fell into it, brining her arms around teacher.

"I'm so proud of you Rooney", miss Rothlo said into her students ear and Rooney felt a tear running down her cheek. Miss Rothlo smiled and squeezed her student in the hug before pulling back looking into her eyes with pride. She brought her hand to her students cheek and caressd the tear away gently before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Rooney's cheek making the girl blush furiously.

"Thank you for telling me Rooney"

Rooney smiled wide, tears falling down her face. Miss Rothlo couldn't help but see Emma in that moment. It was obvious Rooney was an all Regina when it came to her look, but her smile was all Emma.

"I—"

"Miss Rothlo", the principal said bursting inside and the teacher instantly withdraw her hand from her students cheek, like it was on fire. The principal eyed the teacher and student for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Miss Rothlo. You need to come quick", he said and miss Rothlo looked at Rooney sharing a confused look before following her boss. They ran to one of the long hallways seeing Crevan and Brock on the floor, punching each other's faces. And before miss Rothlo could even stop them, Rooney ran forward through the heavy amount of students, ignoring her teachers call after her, and pushed Brock off her brother.

"Get the fuck away from him!", she yelled and the boy stood from the floor while Rooney helped her brother to stand.

"You're dead", he said before walking over to her, a fist ready, and Rooney gently pushed her brother out of the way before blocked Brock's punch, pushing him into the lockers.

"You stay away from me and my family or I will make sure you will never step a foot in this place again, do you understand?!"

Brock widened his eyes looking up at the tall girl and nodded. She let go of him before turning to her brother.

"Let's go", she said taking his arm over her shoulder and walking down the hall towards their teacher.

"Help me?", she asked and miss Rothlo sighed and nodded taking his other arm and they walked to her office putting him down on the couch, earning a hiss from the boy.

"I'll get something to clean him up", Rooney said before walking out of the office and miss Rothlo followed her.

"Rooney wait!"

The girl turned to her teacher crossing her arms.

"What?"

The teacher furrowed her eyebrows at her student. Just five minutes ago, she was shaking and scared and smiling wide. Now anger was practically boiling in her eyes.

"Rooney what you did back there was wrong"

"I know that, but my brother was helpless. He couldn't fight him", she said and miss Rothlo could see how angry and hurt the girl was. She looked around and sighed before taking her students hand and walking towards the janitors room, closing the door behind her.

"Rooney you need to calm down"

"Why? You know why I am angry!"

"I do, but please Rooney, you don't have your powers in control. You need to relax"

Rooney frowned at her teacher, when she realized what she had said.

"You know about my magic?"

Miss Rothlo opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Let me guess. My ma told you. Of course she did. And let me guess. They want you to keep an eye on me", she said in anger and miss Rothlo felt herself panic.

"Rooney please—"

"Don't. I don't need a babysitter", she said before going back to the door only to be stopped by her teacher.

"I am not your babysitter! But you know how much I care about you. I want you to stay safe"

"Then why are you keeping me inside a janitors room?"

Miss Rothlo sighed and shook her head.

"I just want you to calm down Rooney"

Rooney eyed her teacher for a moment before shaking her head.

"You think I would hurt anyone?"

Thrown off guard, miss Rothlo didn't answer right away and earning a groan from her student.

"Of course", Rooney muttered before gently pushing her teacher away and walking towards the door, only to feel an arm on her bicep.

"Rooney please, look at me"

Rooney turned to her teacher and noticed how close they stood. Rooney sighed and felt tears in her eyes. Being angry now a days was exhausting. Miss Rothlo sighed and brought her arms around her student pulling her into a hug, Rooney's face buried in her neck.

* * *

"Violet!", Ash yelled after her best friend as she ran down the hall, earning several looks from the students. Violet turned her focus from Brian to her best friend who were running towards her.

"Ash, watch out!", she yelled when she realized her friend had lost control and before Ash could stop, she ran into her best friend, making them fall to the ground.

"Ugh, Ash!", Violet groaned as Brian helped her up and Ahs stood from the floor, helping the boy.

"I'm sorry Vi, but it's urgent! It's your brother, he's in a fight!"

"Again?!", she groaned out and Ash nodded. Violet groaned and turned to Brian who smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Go. We'll talk later", he said before leaning down kissing her cheek. Violet smiled and ran after her friend down the hall. But when they reacher the place, everybody was gone, and Ash furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? No! No I was supposed to save him!", she groaned out and Violet chuckled at her friend before walking over to the principal she saw to her right.

"Principal Thompson?"

The man turned from his conversation with some teachers and met Violet's worried eyes. He sighed and turned to the teachers telling them to give them a moment before turning back to the girl.

"Hello Violet"

"Principal Thompson, I head my brother got in a fight again, I wanted to know if he's alright?"

"I believe he's fine Violet. Miss Rothlo and your sister brought him to miss Rothlo's office. You can go down and see how he is", he said and Violet nodded and walked down the hallway before stopping and turning back to her principal.

"Principal Thompson I... Crevan won't be suspended will he?"

Principal Thompson sighed and looked down for a moment closing his blazer before turning to his student.

"That's my decision to make Violet"

Violet sighed and ran down the hallway towards her teachers office, only to stop when she passed the janitors room and heard some voices. She walked closer and heard her sisters voice. It sounded angry, but at the same time hurt. She leaned her ear closer to the door and heard her teachers voice. Silently gasping, she opened the door and saw her teacher embracing Rooney, Rooney's face in her teachers neck. She gasped and the teacher and student turned to the girl.

Rooney sighed and dried her eyes as she pulled back from the hug before walking out of the room leaving miss Rothlo and Violet alone. Violet eyed her sister as she walked away before turning to her teacher walking inside closing the door behind her, startling the teacher.

"What do you want with Rooney?"

Miss Rothlo furrowed her eyebrows at her student.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you want with her? You've been so close to her the last two days"

Miss Rothlo sighed and looked down.

"I care for Rooney—"

"I bet", Violet interrupted and miss Rothlo frowned at her student.

"What's that suppo—"

"Does she know?", Violet suddenly asked interrupting the woman, and miss Rothlo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Know what?"

"That you're gay"

Miss Rothlo chuckled and shook her head.

"I didn't get to tell her before we were interrupted"

Violet eyed her teacher for a moment before stepping closer to the woman.

"If you really care about Rooney, you should think about how she feels. You've been through exactly what she's going through right now. Neither me nor Crevan knows how it is to come out of the closet. You do. Tell her"

Miss Rothlo sighed and nodded.

"I admire your protectiveness over your siblings Violet", she said and Violet nodded before opening the door again and walking out only to stop and turning back to her teacher.

"Just don't break her heart", she said before walking out of the room towards the teachers office, leaving said teacher to her thoughts, a frown on her face.

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?! This is the third time this week Crevan, third time! It's Wednesday!", Regina yelled at her child as she and the principal stood inside the principal's office, the boy sitting in the chair in front of his desk, along with miss Rothlo standing by the door.

"Regina please—", miss Rothlo started, but Regina quickly stopped her.

"Nobody called you miss Rothlo", she said, making the teacher sigh, before turning to her son.

"You are officially grounded for the rest of your life young man. Now let's go"

Crevan sighed and stood from his seat and placed the ice bag on the principal's desk before following his mother out of the office, smiling at miss Rothlo on the way.

"Mom I can—"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it"

Crevan sighed and followed his mother out of the school and out to the car.

"You're going with me back to my office, and you will stay there till I get off, do you understand me?", she asked as they got inside and closed the doors. Crevan nodded and Regina nodded before turning on the engine and driving out of the school's parking lot.

"Miss Rothlo, a minute", principal Thompson stopped the teacher before she could leave and miss Rothlo sighed and walked over to the chair sitting down.

"I trust you know the rules about your profession when it comes to your student, miss Rothlo"

The teacher frowned at her boss eyeing him with a look.

"What are you implying principal Thompson?"

"I don't know miss Rothlo, what should I imply?"

Miss Rothlo eyed her boss before realization hit her.

"I'm not sleeping with my students!"

"I didn't say that miss Rothlo", he said trying to calm her down, but it was too late. Miss Rothlo was too offended and stood from her seat.

"I have a class to teach", she said before walking out of the office.

* * *

That night the whole family sat at their dinner table and ate their dinner in complete silence. Emmett was always silent unless he was spoken to, but that was understandable. His siblings where triplets and they talked to each other all the time. And it sometimes hurt him that they wouldn't speak to him. But of course he would never sat that.

"We need to talk", Regina suddenly said bringing her youngest son back from his thoughts and everybody turned to the brunette waiting for her to continue.

"I want to know why my children has been in trouble for three days straight"

"Mom we can explain all of it!", Violet insisted and Regina looked at her Rooney and Crevan who nodded agreement before turning to her youngest daughter.

"Go on then. Explain it"

Violet turned to her siblings who nodded and took a deep breath.

"Monday was Crevan's fault of course and he's already being punished for that. But yesterday was my fault. I started pushing Brock away. I started it"

"And that's how your brother ended up with a split eyebrow?", Emma then asked and Violet rolled her eyes.

"No! I started pushing Brock back for throwing Rooney's food in her face. It made me angry! And when he came too close to me, Crevan stood up for me. He took over and me and Rooney tried to stop him, but he just wanted to make Brock pay", she said turning to her younger brother and sighed. Regina and Emma eyed their daughter, sensing she was holding something back.

"Violet?"

The girl sighed and looked at her brother before turning to her mothers.

"Crevan—"

"I threw the first punch", Crevan interrupted his sister and both sisters looked at their little brother with sad faces.

"Crevan", Regina gasped out. She knew her son. He wasn't violent. He never had been. None of her children have ever had problems with any of the other students before. And hearing her son starting a fight, shocked her.

"Like I said mom, I can explain"

Regina sighed and nodded letting her son explain. Crevan sighed and took a deep breath.

"Brock brought you guys into the fight. Blaming you for be involved in everything in this town. I felt like he was attacking my family, so I told him to back off and leave you guys alone. But he challenged me. And I held back at first, but then he called me... he called me weak like the rest of my family", he said with a tear rolling down his cheek and Regina and Emma shared a sad look. But before any of them could say anything, Crevan bet them to it.

"And that's when I punched him", he said before standing from his seat and walked out of the backdoor and out in the garden, walking over to Crevan's grave, sitting down in front of it. The family fell silent once more, none knowing what to say or do. Rooney and Violet shared a look, while the wifes did the same. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and Rooney stood from her seat, walking down to the door. She opened and frowned.

"Miss Rothlo"

"Rooney"

Rooney looked into her teachers eyes, noticing the redness in them.

"Are you okay?"

Miss Rothlo nodded and took a deep breath before looking down.

"I'm fine Rooney"

"Eve?", Emma's voice said and Rooney turned to see her blonde mother standing behind her and walking forward.

"Emma"

The blonde noticed the redness as well and furrowed her eyebrow at her friend.

"Is everything okay?"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, I actually just came to check on Rooney and Crevan. I wanted to make sure they were alright", she said and Rooney felt her heart being filled with warmth. No one had ever gone to check on her and Emma noticed the smile on her daughters face.

"They are both fine. Crevan is a little devastated, but I think he will make it"

Eve smiled in relief and turned to Rooney.

"I also wanted to talk to you", she said and Rooney nodded turning to her mother who smiled at her and leaned up kissing her cheek before walking back to the dining table.

"Do you... Do you wanna come in?", Rooney asked and Eve smiled but shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I'll make it quick"

Rooney nodded and turned to look at her parents mentally telling them they will be right outside. Both mothers nodded and Rooney turned back to her teacher and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"Annalise called", she started out and Rooney turned to her with a nod.

"And she wants to meet you this weekend", she said and Rooney widened her eyes. Wasn't this a little early?

"What?"

Eve sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. She wants to make sure you're worth the wait, as I say you are", she said and Rooney couldn't help the blush that took over her face and Eve smiled at the blush.

"Do you think you will be able to make it?", she asked and Rooney looked up at her.

"When would we leave?"

"Friday night, right after the parent meetings", she said and Rooney nodded looking down crossing her arms. Eve smiled at her student and walked closer.

"Have you asked your parents?"

"I have. And they weren't too happy about it", she answered honestly and Eve sighed and looked down before looking back at her student.

"I need an answer tomorrow, if not today", she said and Rooney nodded.

"Then I guess I can't go. Goodbye miss Rothlo", she said before walking inside her house, closing the door behind her.


	7. Last Man Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now first off I wanna be honest with you guys. I am not sure how long this fanfic will be. Because I have so much going on in my life, and having this fic combined with the others I am currently writing on as well, it takes a lot of my time in my life, and it just ends up with me not having time for myself.  
> So please. Be patient with me, if my updates begins to slow down. Am not abandoning any stories. They will all be finished at some point. So don't worry.
> 
> Second of all. As you guys probably already have noticed, we have a few characters that isn't in ONCE. Other than the triplets and Emmett of course. And to those of you who doesn't know who they are, Eve Rothlo and Anna-Lise Keating is two characters from another tv show called 'How To Get Away with Murder'. If you guys haven't watched it, I highly recommend it!  
> Not because you have to watch it in order to understand this story, but simply because it's an absolute amazing show and it's so exciting and nerve racking at the same time! Cliff hanger every single episode! But if there's something about the characters or anything else about their 'side' of the story, so to speak, then ask away! I will answer them as good as I can, without revealing anything.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for your support for this story! I really didn't think so many of you would read it, but here you guys are! So thank you!

Thursday night wasn't the big deal for Eve Rothlo. No classes, no cases, or well expect for the one she's helping Annalise with, but that's beside the point. No cases and no friends. Life sucked sometimes. So at times like this, Eve did what she always did. It was almost 1am and she sat in her bedroom and watched movies, a coke in her hand. Alcohol if it was weekend, and coke if it was a school day. And in this day, it was coke day. She was currently watching Me Before You, like the hopeless romantic woman she was. She had just reached where Louisa meet's William for the first time, when she heard her phone vibrate and she paused the movie before answering it.

"Rothlo"

_"Hey"_

"Annalise", she said with a smile and took another sip of her drink.

_"How are you doing?"_

"I am doing good. Just sitting here at home watching Me Before You"

_"Really? Again? Where's your girlfriend at?"_

"Oh, don't sound so jealous Annalise, you were the one who chose to be with Sam"

There was silence at the other end of the line and Eve closed her eyes mentally smacking herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that"

_"I know"_

Eve smiled into the phone as she stood from her bed and walked over to the window looking at the town of Storybrooke.

"She's gone", she said and could practically hear her friend's confusion.

"My girlfriend I mean. She left me"

_"Eve... I am so sorry"_

"It's fine. I'm okay"

_"Eve—"_

"I am fine Annalise", she interrupted her friend and said friend sighed and nodded.

 _"How is the teaching job going?"_ , her friend asked and Eve snorted.

"They are actually amazing, the students. Well, most of them. But it's actually pretty fun", she said and Annalise smiled and nodded.

_"I'm glad to hear that"_

"So I guess a thank you is in order"

Annalise laughed shaking her head.

_"Of course, it was my pleasure. Have you heard about your student?"_

Eve's smile fell and she shook her head.

"She's not coming. Her mothers wouldn't allow her", she said and Annalise sighed into the phone. She could hear the sadness in her friend's voice and it broke her heart.

_"That's too bad. I would have loved to meet her. You've been spoken so highly of her"_

"There's also a reason for that. She's my favorite student. She just came out actually. Yesterday, in my office"

_"Wow. And how did you handle that?"_

"I told her I was proud of her. I understand what's she's going through after all, you know?"

_"I do"_

Eve smiled looking at some citizens walking down the street.

"She's a tough girl you know. She's strong and determined"

_"Well well, seems like you have found yourself a little version of me"_

Eve actually laughed at that sitting back down on her bed.

"I think she's her own special type. I've never met anyone like Rooney before. She means a lot to me"

_"Eve?"_

"Yes?"

_"Does she mean a lot to you like Wes means a lot to me, or does she mean something else?"_

Eve blushed hard looking down before clearing her throat.

"What are you implying Annalise?"

_"I'm not implying anything"_

"Annalise"

_"Try and see if you can come up with a suggestion for her parents. I really want to meet her"_

Eve sighed and took a deep breath before letting herself fall back on the bed.

"I'll see what I can do"

_"Good. I'll see you soon"_

"See you soon"

Eve hung up and smiled to herself. She was excited to see her friend again. It had been a long time since the last time. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and the lawyer furrowed her eyebrows before standing from her bed and walking down the stairs and opening the door, meeting Emma on the other side.

"Emma"

"You need to come home with me", she said and Eve furrowed her eyebrows at her friend.

"What? Wha-what's going on?"

"We need your help Eve. It's Rooney"

At the mention of her student, she instantly ran upstairs and got properly dressed. She ran to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she wasn't looking like a creep before putting on some perfume and running down the stairs.

"Let's go", she said taking her coat and walking out of the house, locking the door. They ran to Emma's car and drove off towards the white mansion. Emma stopped the car and the two women ran inside, meeting Regina and mother superior in the dinning room, along with three of the four children sitting by the table.

"Miss Rothlo", Violet greeted her teacher and the woman smiled at her students before turning to Emma.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?", Blue asked and Eve turned to the woman and smiled at her.

"Eve Rothlo, the triplets teacher", she greeted the woman before turning to Emma following her up the stairs. Blue furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Regina.

"Teacher?"

"Believe it or not, fairy, but miss Rothlo is more important than any of us would like to admit"

Emma and Eve ran upstairs and Emma stopped the woman holding up her hand before turning to the door to her daughters bedroom.

"Rooney? It's ma, can I come in?"

There was silence for a few seconds before a small voice gave her an invitation. Emma nodded to Eve and opened the door gently. She walked in and saw her daughter sitting in the corner, grey clouds surrounding her, the floor and wall around her burned to the ground.

"Ma?"

Eve felt her heart break when she heard her student's small voice and Emma turned to her and nodded before stepping aside, letting the woman in. Eve turned her head and met her student's eyes. Rooney's eyes widened and Eve smiled at her.

"Hey Rooney"

The girl looked at her teacher like she was her guardian angel and Eve felt herself melt.

"Miss Rothlo?"

Eve smiled and walked closer, noticing the grey clouds fading slowly.

"Are you hurt?", she asked and Rooney shook her head, earning a smile. Eve stepped closer and when she was right in front of her student, she got down on her knees and held out her hand. Rooney looked down at the hand and stared at it for a few moments before slowly taking it into her own, the grey clouds fading completely. Eve smiled and squeezed her student's hand, earning a small smile from the girl.

"That's good. Everything is okay", she whispered and Rooney nodded. Eve stood from her spot and helped Rooney to stand, smiling at her.

"What do you need?"

Rooney looked down and turned to the bed.

"I need to sleep", she said and Eve nodded and helped Rooney over to the bed, letting the girl get tugged in.

"I'm glad you're okay", Eve said smiling at her and Rooney looked at her.

"Thank you for coming", she said her eyes slowly closing, and Eve smiled at her squeezing her hand before turning meeting Emma's eyes.

"What happened?", Eve asked once she was downstairs and Regina sighed.

"We don't know. We had just gone to bed all of us, when Rooney suddenly started screaming and all the grey clouds started appearing"

Eve sighed and turned to Emma.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't know", she answered turning to Blue and the woman turned to the teacher.

"You say Rooney's clouds disappeared once your hands touched"

Eve nodded in confirmation and Blue sighed.

"Then that means you and Rooney must share a some sort of special bond. Not everyone can make several clouds of dark magic disappear by a single touch"

Regina and Emma shared a look while Eve swallowed a lump looking down for a moment.

"What about your lesson earlier?", Blue asked turning to Regina who shrugged.

"It went good. Rooney was very cooperative and she was controlling it at the time, but of course one lesson isn't enough"

Blue sighed and turned to Emma.

"The magic is too strong. She can't handle it. It will kill her if she continues like this"

"Continues like what?"

"Her not being able to control it. It's becoming too unstable for her to handle", Blue said and the wives shared a look of uncertainty.

"Then let her go to New York", Violet suddenly said and they all turned to the girl with confused eyes.

"What?"

"Let her go to New York with miss Rothlo. You guys told us that your magic doesn't work outside of the town right? If Rooney goes to New York she won't have her powers and you guys can use this weekend to figure out a way for Rooney to control it faster", the girl answered her brunette mother and the silence filled the air, nobody knowing what to say. Regina had to admit she was proud of her daughter. She was certainly the one who listened to her the most. Even more than Henry did when he was her age.

"She's right", Blue said after a while and the two mothers turned to the fairy, breaking their thoughts.

"What?"

"Your daughter is right, Regina. Bringing Rooney out of Storybrooke for a few days will help her relax. We can use the time to prepare her lessons"

Regina sighed and turned to her wife who looked back at her.

"Study", Regina said and Emma nodded before turning to her children smiling at them. The two mothers walked to the study and Blue furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're going to New York?", she asked the teacher and said teacher nodded smiling.

"I am. A friend of mine who is a lawyer, wants to meet Rooney. And I have to help her with a case, so", she trailed off and Blue eyed the woman in wonder.

"You're a lawyer?"

Eve smiled and nodded in pride, earning smiles from the children. She really was the coolest person they have ever met besides their mothers.

"Emma I don't know... she will probably feel like we just sending her away because we don't want to deal with her powers"

"Hey. It's okay. I get you. But I she will understand. I know she will"

Regina sighed and walked over to her wife, bringing their foreheads together.

"I just want her to be happy and live a normal life without magic"

"Then let her do that this weekend. She can stay with Henry"

Regina sighed and looked down.

"And what if the others get's magic? Are we sending them to New York too?"

"No, but for now let's give Rooney a break. Give her some freedom. God knows she needs it"

Regina sighed and laid her head on her wife's shoulder, deep in thought.

"We need to talk to Eve"

Emma nodded in agreement and kissed her wife's forehead before walking over to the door and calling Eve inside. A minute later the woman walked in and looked at the wives.

"What's going on?"

"We want to know more about your offer"

Eve nodded and walked over to the couch sitting down.

"Ever since Rooney started in my class, she has been my top student. She's been amazing and I know that one day, she will become an excellent lawyer. Annalise will like to meet her and talk about a job position, I know Rooney would be perfect for"

Regina turned to Emma and mentally asked her when it was. And Eve could see the struggle.

"She will still be staying here and finish high school, but I can't give you a precise plan for when she will be in New York and when she will be here. I have to talk to Anne-Lise about that"

Emma nodded crossing her arms. It was obvious she was more convinced than Regina was.

"She will come straight home Sunday night", Regina said and Eve smiled and nodded as she stood from the couch.

"Of course"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the teacher and stepped closer to her.

"I warn you. If anything happens to my daughter, you can kiss your careers as teacher and lawyer goodbye"

Eve nodded in understanding taking a deep breath. The brunette nodded in satisfaction before walking out of the room, leaving Emma and Eve alone.

"She's right. If Rooney get's hurt, both of your careers are over, and I will personally make sure of that"

Eve nodded and walked over to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her bicep. She turned her head and looked at the smaller woman beside her.

"I mean it Eve. You're done"

"I would do anything for Rooney, Emma. You know that"

Emma eyed the woman for a moment. She could see the honesty in her friends eyes. And maybe something else, but she wasn't sure.

"Good"

The taller woman nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I will leave tomorrow night, right after the parents meetings. So make sure to come with her bags ready, I'll make sure Rooney is the last one on my list", she said receiving a nod in return before walking out of the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow", she said before walking out of the mansion. Blue turned to the two women who had turned to their children.

"You guys can go back to sleep now. Rooney is sleeping safe and sound"

The children nodded, accepting their blonde mothers statement and walked upstairs going back to their beds. Regina followed her children with her eyes before turning to the fairy.

"Who is that woman?", the woman asked and the wives shared a look.

"Her name is Eve Rothlo. She came to Storybrooke fifteen years ago and became a teacher"

Blue sighed and looked down in thought and Regina noticed the fairy's hard thinking.

"What do you know Blue? Share your thoughts"

Blue looked down for a mother moment before looking at the Emma.

"Do you remember when you told me about the time where you touched Regina in order to make the hat work?", she asked and both women nodded remembering back to their early days. "Emma's touch helped you getting your magic to work. In this case though, miss Rothlo helped Rooney stop her magic, because it made her concentrate and calm. The same it did with you"

"And?"

Blue looked at the brunette for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Blue what is it?", Emma asked and Blue looked at her letting out her breath.

"It doesn't have a proper name, but there is something called the first touch of true love"

* * *

The next morning when Rooney walked inside the kitchen she was met by the rest of her family sitting by the table and eating breakfast.

"Morning", she mumbled kissing her mothers cheeks before sitting down and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?", Emma asked her daughter and said daughter shrugged.

"I don't know. Better I guess"

Emma sighed and turned to her wife who nodded. Emma nodded back and turned back to her daughter who were pouring herself her cereal with milk.

"Rooney we have some news for you", Emma said and Rooney looked up at her parents before turning to her siblings who were smiling at her.

"What's going on?"

Emma smiled and took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"You mother and I have talked and... we think it might be best for you to go with miss Rothlo to New York"

Rooney widened her eyes, a huge smile slowly spreading on her face.

"What? Really, why?"

"We know you have been having problems with your magic and it's been tiring for you. So we think you deserve a break. Going to New York will give you that break"

Rooney eyed her parents in disbelief for a moment before smiling wide and standing from her seat, hugging her mothers.

"I love you guys so much! Thank you!"

The mothers smiled at their daughter and they knew they had done the right thing.

"And we have already spoken to Henry. He expect to see you Friday night when you have arrived", Regina said and Rooney nodded, but inside she was dying. She wanted to spend time with miss Rothlo as much as possible.

"Alright. Now you kids need to get going, or you will be late", Emma said and the kids stood from their seats and walked out of the house with a yell of goodbye, leaving the two mothers alone.

"It's going to be okay babe", Emma assures her wife and said wife sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I'm just scared Emma. What if something happens to her in New York? What if she get's lost? What if she got—"

"It's going to be okay", Emma reassured her once more and the brunette nodded, trusting her wife.

* * *

Rooney ran inside the school looking for her favorite teacher, when she saw Laura by her locker. She smiled and ran over to her and smiled wide.

"Laura"

The girl turned and smiled at her best friend, hugging her.

"Hey Rooney. Good you came, I have to ask you something", she said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh sure, go ahead"

"You know Jason is holding a party tomorrow night. Do you wanna go there together?"

Rooney looked at her friend and felt her heart break. She had totally forgot about that party.

"Laura I—"

"She can't", a voice said and Rooney turned meeting miss Rothlo. Laura furrowed her eyebrows looking between the teacher and student.

"Rooney's going with me to New York for the weekend", miss Rothlo continued placing her hand on Rooney's shoulder and Laura eyed the hand before turning to her best friend smiling.

"Well. You're in for a bumpy weekend. Rooney can be a little ADHD kid sometimes", she joked and Rooney turned from the hand to her best friend and gave her a stern look. But miss Rothlo simply laughed.

"I am sure I can take her"

Rooney blushed hard and looked at her teacher who winked back at her with a smile. Laura eyed the two women for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Well. Not that I don't want to stand here and watching you two... eyeing... each other like that, but I need to get to class. I'll see you at lunch Rooney", she said before walking away, leaving the two women alone. Rooney blushed hard looking down for a moment before turning to her teacher.

"Don't listen to her, she's just...", she trailed off and miss Rothlo smiled.

"It's alright. I actually wanted to say that I have informed Annalise about your arrival, and she's very excited to meet you"

Rooney smiled and nodded.

"So am I"

"That's good. And remember to go home and pack right after school. You're the last on my list, so we will be leaving as soon as our meeting is done"

Rooney nodded taking in the information and miss Rothlo smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. Now get to class"

Rooney smiled and nodded walking away, only to stop after a few steps.

"Miss Rothlo"

The teacher turned and looked at her student.

"Yes?"

"Thank you... For... You know. For coming last night"

Miss Rothlo smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you Rooney", she answered before walking away, leaving Rooney alone in the hall.

* * *

"I don't get how you can eat so much", Crevan said as he looked at Ian eating his pasta and the boy shrugged.

"I'm hungry"

Crevan rolled his eyes and smiled, before digging into his own potion looking over at his sister and girlfriend talking. Ian looked up from his food and noticed his friend's stare. He followed his best friend's eye and saw Rooney and Laura sitting by one of the tables.

"Dude... dude go over to her!", Ian encouraged his best friend and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? You know she's my girlfriend right?"

"So? There's no excuse for not talking to a girl"

Crevan snorted and shook his head.

"Maybe. But I'm hungry, so let me eat my lunch, and I'll 'go over to her' later"

Ian shook his head playfully before turning to his food. They ate in silence, listening to the rest of the basketball team talking about Jason's party the next day, before Ian broke it.

"Dude"

"Hm?"

Ian nodded towards another table and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows at his friend and turned to see Ash looking at him. Crevan smiled before turning back to his food, and Ian held a fist to his mouth.

"Woohoo man! She's crazy about you!"

"Yeah, well, as I said. Laura is my girlfriend"

Ian chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course"

"Oh my god he smiled at me!", Ash exclaimed as she saw Crevan's smile being directed towards her and Violet rolled her eyes. Her best friend was far too gone in her brother.

"It's just a smile Ash"

"Just a smile?! Vi, do you know how hard I've worked for a fucking smile?!", Ash complained and Violet rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh yeah. Turning your head away from your food and looking over at another table must be really hard"

Ash scoffed and turned back to see Crevan looking back at her. She smiled and gave a little wave, earning a smile in return.

* * *

"T-shirts, underwear, socks... sweater", Rooney muttered as she stood in her room and checked through her luggage, making sure she got everything.

"Boxers, shorts, pants, jeans"

"Well well, nobody told me you were moving out", Emma said as she walked in and saw her daughter's luggage. Rooney turned and gave her a look.

"Ha ha, ma. Very funny. I'm just making sure I got everything with me"

Emma grinned and walked over to her daughter, pulling her head down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Ugh, maaa"

Emma grinned and looked up at her tall daughter.

"You know I love you, right?"

Rooney smiled and brought her arms around her mother hugging her tight.

"Of course I do. I love you too"

Emma smiled into her daughters neck and squeezed her body.

"Good. We're leaving in an hour, so make sure you're ready by then"

Rooney nodded and kissed her mother's head before letting her walk out of the bedroom. She smiled to herself before turning back to her locker, her eyes catching her dresses.

"Maybe something nice for the meeting", she muttered and took a few dresses out laying them on her bed. She groaned and walked to the door opening it.

"Mooom! I need your help!"

A few seconds later Regina walked upstairs in inside her daughters bedroom, noticing all the dresses laying on the bed.

"Are you going on a date or something?"

Rooney turned to her mother with a wired look.

"What? No, mom! You've always been good with all the fancy clothes and stuff. I want to know what is appropriate for me to wear when I meet this lawyer"

Regina smirked and walked over to her daughter who stood in front of the dresses.

"Well, it's only a first meeting, not a job interview, so not something too fancy or something that may seem too... wild", she started out and Rooney nodded as she listened to her mother. Regina smiled at her before taking some of the dresses away, leaving two left. "Stand straight" Rooney did as she was told and Regina took the first dress and brought it to her daughter, hanging it in front of her. She titled her head and took the other one titling her head again.

"What's up mom?"

Regina looked at the dresses and sighed. "I have another idea", she said and laid the two dresses down and walked over to her daughters closet. She pulled out a black and grey skirt along with an all black top without sleeves and a turtleneck.

"This"

Rooney looked at the top and skirt for a few seconds before smiling and taking them.

"Thanks mom. You're the best"

Regina smiled and hugged her daughter tight.

"I love you"

"I love you too mom"

Regina smiled and pulled back from the hug looking at her grown daughter.

"Take care alright?"

Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Of course"

* * *

"What can I say? Law and order isn't my thing", Violet said as she and Emma walked out of the class room, meeting Rooney and Crevan on the chairs.

"But you're certainly not your brother either", Emma argued back gently and Violet chuckled and Rooney smiled while Crevan looked offended at his mother.

"I'm sorry I don't want to become a lawyer, like mrs. fancy pants over here", he complained nodding towards Rooney who simply rolled her eyes before turning to her sister.

"What did she say?"

"That I should concentrate more, and if I'm lucky, I will be half as good as you"

Rooney widened her eyes mortified.

"Wha- she said that?!"

"Yes... well not the last part but, you know", Violet shrugged and Emma sighed, while Rooney looked confused at her sister.

"Know.... know what?"

"Come on Rooney, please don't tell me you're that blind?"

"What?"

Rooney eyed her sister in confusion, but before Violet could answer, the big doors in the hall opened and Regina and Emmett walked inside, Regina's arm around her sons shoulders.

"Hey, how did it go?", Emma asked her wife as she walked in and the woman raised an eyebrows looking down at her son, who looked away, guilt written all over his face.

"Emmett?"

The boy heard his blonde's mothers voice, but didn't react. He continued to look down in guilt and Emma turned to her wife with her own raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to tell your mother or should I?", Regina asked looking down at her son and said son looked up at her with even more guilt filling his eyes.

"Dude, what did you do?", Crevan asked with amusement in his voice. Emma walked forward and got down on her knees in front of her son taking his hands into her own.

"Tell me champ"

Emmett looked down at his mothers hands in his own, and Emma didn't think she had seen her son more guilty in his life. Out of patience, Regina rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Emmett failed his English test"

"What?!"

Emma widened her eyes in horror looking at her son, the triplets doing the same. Emmett was probably the smartest of all of them. He always got the highest grades in classes and tests. He even got better than Henry did.

"Alright last man standing", Eve came out of the classroom and said and the family turned to the woman, said woman instantly noticing the tension.

"What?"

"Emmett failed his English test", Emma said and Eve widened her eyes in horror. She knew how smart the boy was, and have seen it multiple times, first hand.

"What? What happened Emmett? I thought our sessions went well? You were so good at our last session"

The teacher had recently been helping the boy out with his English, and he had done fantastic at the small tests she had given him. So hearing the boy failing his test was heart breaking. Emmett looked up at his substitute in shame receiving a disappointed yet sorry look.

"I'm sorry miss Rothlo", his tiny voice filled the hallway and Regina leaned down kissing her son's head.

"It's alright Emmett. I'll see you at our next session, and we'll go through the test together, step by step"

The boy nodded before walking over to the chair next to his brother and Crevan brought his arm around him protectively.

"Come on Rooney", Emma called out her daughter as she stood from the floor and the girl nodded and stood from her seat, following her teacher inside, the two mothers behind her.

"Alright, please sit"

The trio sat down and Eve sat in front of them on the other side of the table.

"So. Rooney. What can I say? Top grades, top student. You actually make me look good to principal Thompson", Eve joked, making all three women laugh.

"But in all fairness. You are an amazing student in my class and both principal Thompson and I can see that. That's why I recommend you to Annalise. I believe you would do excellent in a court room and I'm sure Annalise would too once she meets you and gets to know you"

Rooney smiled in pride while her two mothers smiled at her.

"Have you talked to her? About Rooney's time at the job", Emma asked and Eve turned to the blonde.

"I have spoken to Annalise, and she's not quite sure yet. She wants to meet Rooney first and make sure she is as I have assured her"

"And what have you assured her?", Regina asked and Eve turned to her with a smile, looking at Rooney for a second.

"I told her what I thought about Rooney. That she's an excellent student, and could easily hold up with Annalise's own students at the university"

Rooney widened her eyes, a huge smile spreading while Emma raised an impressed eyebrow.

"University huh? That's something"

Eve smiled at Emma before turning to Rooney.

"But this meeting isn't about our trip to New York. This is about your performance in my classes. And I absolutely love having you in my class. You being there makes teaching a little more tolerable"

Rooney smiled at her teacher, receiving a smile in return.

"That's great to hear", Regina said and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well there's not much more to say. Do you have any questions, anything you might want to add?"

Emma and Regina shared a look, making a silent agreement.

"I think all we need to say is that, we hope you guys have a great trip", Emma said and Rooney smiled at her mother. The four women stood from their seats and walked out of the classroom.

"So?", Crevan started looking at his sister and Rooney smiled at him and walked over ruffling his hair.

"Still the best"

Crevan groaned and moved her hand away in frustration, making his sister laugh.

"It's okay. You'll get used to it"

"Rooney", Eve called out her student and said student turned to her teacher.

"I'll go and pack up my stuff, while you say goodbye to your family"

Rooney nodded and leaned down hugging her brother and sister in a big hug.

"Be careful, okay?"

Crevan raised in amused eyebrows while Violet simply rolled her eyes.

"Why is she the oldest again?"

Emma and Regina chuckled as they watched their children interact. Every time they watched their children, pride filled their hearts and bodies. Emma turned and met her wife's eyes and smile.

"They're getting so big", Regina whispered and Emma smiled in agreement.

"They are"

Regina smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Emma smiled and kissed her wife back, earning groans from their kids.

"Ew moms, please", Violet groaned and Emma smiled into the kiss and pecked her wife's lips once more before turning to her daughter.

"Oh stop it, one day, we have to watch you and Brian make out as well"

Crevan and Rooney laughed out loud as they saw the huge blush forming on their sister's face.

"Ma!"

"Alright alright people, let's get going, so Rooney and miss Rothlo can get to New York before it get's too dark", Regina said as Eve walked out of the classroom and Rooney nodded and walked over to her mothers hugging them tight.

"I love you both. Thank you for letting me go"

The two mothers smiled and hugged their daughter back one last time before letting her go.

"Please be careful. And if Henry hasn't called us and told us that you have arrived before midnight, we will come to New York and bring you straight home"

"You're staying with Henry?", Eve asked the girl in surprise and Regina turned to her.

"She is"

Eve raised her eyebrows in surprise and shook her head.

"Well it would have been nice if you told me that earlier. I had gotten my friend to make my guest room ready for Rooney"

Regina sighed and turned to Emma who looked just as conflicted.

"Moms. It's fine. I can stay with miss Rothlo", Rooney said and the mothers turned to their daughter.

"We'll think about it sweetheart. We will tell you our decision before you arrive in New York, alright?"

Rooney sighed and nodded accepting her blonde mothers answer. She turned and bend down, kissing Emmett's forehead.

"Be good kid, alright?"

Emmett smiled and nodded at his sister. Rooney smiled and turned to her twins.

"Please don't fight and don't do anything stupid at the party tomorrow, alright?"

Crevan and Violet smiled and nodded. Rooney smiled and turned to her mothers, kissing their cheeks.

"I love you guys", she said and turned to Eve smiling at her. "Let's go"

Eve nodded and the two women walked down the hall, leaving the family alone, their eyes following them, as they took off.


	8. Another Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I just want to say that now we are getting a little closer to New York, and that means closer to Annalise (I had just been told that I had spelled her name wrong, and I feel so terrible that I couldn't even spell the main character's name right, as a fan. I am absolutely disgusted with myself).
> 
> But I will not be focusing on Annalise too much. This is still a SwanQueen story, not a HTGAWM (How To Get Away With Murder) story. I have just included these two characters. I don't know if I will include more, but let's see what happens.
> 
> Now one of you asked me how old Eve is, and well... You'll soon find out.
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**15 Years Ago-**

Emma walked inside the station and met her father sitting by the desk, doing paper work.

"Hey dad", she greeted him and David smiled at his daughter. Said daughter smiled and walked over to the bulletin board and looked at their competition list. She and her dad had recently started their own little competition about who could throw the most paper balls in the trashcan in a row. And from what she could see at the time, she was in the lead. Or... that was until he saw her fathers latest score.

"Fifty four?!"

David chuckled and looked up at his daughter who stared back at him with horror and disbelief written all over her face.

"Wha-what happened to your bad arm?!", she asked and David laughed at his daughter.

"What? You really thought you were better than me even with a bad arm?", he laughed and stood from his seat, Emma's face turning into a frown.

"Dad please. I know I'm better than you", she said and David raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Let's settle it then. We take turns to throw, and the first person to miss is the loser, okay?"

Emma smiled and sat up on the desk and took one of the dozen paper balls in the basket, David had brought a couple of shifts after they started their competition.

"Alright, you go first", Emma said and David smiled and nodded. He threw the ball and it landed in the trashcan. Emma smirked and threw her first ball, while she looked at her father, and it hit straight in as well. They continued for a couple of more throws before Emma threw her's in and a second ball landed in right after her own.

"Hey, it was my turn!", Emma exclaimed at her father and turned to him, only to see him looking at a tall woman with black hair. The woman smiled at the two officers with a small wave, but began to feel a little uneasy when they continued to stare at her.

"I found it on the floor", she explained dumbfounded and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"The paper ball"

The silence was tense and a little awkward, but David found the strength to shake it away.

"Right. Uh, sorry, we were... Uh..."

"It's alright, I just stepped by to ask for a directions"

"Of course", Emma this time said and stood from the desk, holding out her hand.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff here", she said and the woman smiled and accepted the hand in a firm handshake.

"Eve Rothlo", she greeted and David gave her the hand as well.

"David Nolan, second sheriff"

Eve shook his hand and turned to Emma. She couldn't help but look up and down at the blonde. It was obvious she was well trained. Especially her arms. Emma noticed the stare and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uhm, where are you going miss Rothlo?"

The woman looked up at furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you were stopping by for directions. Where are you headed at?"

Miss Rothlo smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for your towns bed and breakfast. A friend of mine told me you might have one of those?"

Emma smiled at nodded.

"We do. It's just down the street and to your left, a few feet down and you're there"

The woman smiled at the blonde and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you", she said before walking out for the station, leaving the father and daughter to their thoughts. Once the door closed, David crossed his arms and turned to his daughter with a smirk. Noticing eyes on her, she turned and met her fathers smirking face.

"What?"

David raised an eyebrow and Emma knew where he was getting at.

"Dad come on, I'm with Regina"

David chuckled and sat down.

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to"

David laughed and took a sip of his cup with water.

"But you have to admit. She's a beautiful woman"

Emma turned to him and crossed her arms.

"So?"

"So?"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over and sat down next to her father.

"I have triplets to take care of now, together with my girlfriend"

David smiled and kissed her head, before throwing a paper ball in the trashcan.

"Your turn"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Ready to go?"

Rooney turned to her teacher and smiled wide, nodding. Eve smiled and nodded towards her car and they walked over, Rooney widening her eyes when she saw it.

"Is that an Audi R8?!"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"You like it?"

Rooney turned to the woman and nodded.

"It's beautiful. Especially the red color to it. It give's it a nice flow"

Eve laughed and opened the trunk, putting their bags inside before closing it and turning to the girl.

"Let's go, shall we? We can't be late"

Rooney smiled and opening the car door and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Wow. This is amazing"

Eve smiled at the girl who looked at her car in awe and put on her seatbelt.

"Seatbelt", she said and Rooney put it on, almost jumping in her seat when Eve started the car.

"Oh my god, this is a dream coming true"

"Sitting in a car with me?"

Rooney turned to her with a look.

"Nooo. Sitting in a nice Audi R8"

Eve laughed and drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the town line. They drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached the sign and drove over to line. When they crossed the line, Rooney gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"Rooney?"

The girl took a deep breath and looked around. She was okay.

"It's okay. It's just your magic", Eve assured her and the girl nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. Almost an hour passed with silence. Neither of them knew what to say or how to start a conversation. But in the end, Rooney got tired of it.

"Why did you decided to become a teacher?"

The question threw Eve off a little. She had not expected that question to pop up.

"Uhm, it was actually Annalise who suggested it. Like I told you earlier, she's a teacher at a university in New York, where she talks about her cases, and let's her students go with her to the court"

Rooney nodded in amusement.

"And that's why she suggested I did the same. She knew I would love it"

"And you do? Love your job"

Eve turned to look at Rooney for a moment before turning back to the road.

"I do yes. Especially with students like you", she answered with a wink and Rooney felt a blush creeping on her face and brought some of her long hair back around her ear.

"What about law and order excites you, since you want to become a lawyer?", Eve asked after a few seconds, and Rooney smiled and looked out. She wanted to tell the woman the truth, but she couldn't. Not now.

"I've heard a lot about miss Keating and how she works. She inspired me"

"That's good. I'm happy you've chosen to go this way. You will do good, I know it"

Rooney smiled and nodded, letting the woman continue to drive in silence.

"Are you hungry?", Eve suddenly asked after a few minutes, and Rooney turned to her and smiled.

"Uh, sure, if you want to stop?"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That would be great. I'm starving"

Rooney couldn't stop the laugh from getting out and Eve furrowed her eyebrows at the girl with a smile.

"What?"

Rooney shook her had and turned to see a McDonalds sign ahead.

"Oh! McDonalds!"

Eve turned and saw the sign before chuckling.

"Of course. You teenagers and your heavy fast food"

Rooney chuckled looking at the woman. Said woman smiled and drove over to the restaurant finding a spot.

"Do you wanna go in and sit or drive in?"

"Let's go in. I need to stand up", Rooney said and Eve nodded and parked the car. The two women walked inside and walked over to the rather long line. Apparently many people liked to have McDonalds on a Friday night.

"Alright, what are you getting?", Eve asked and Rooney looked up.

"Just a cheeseburger, some nuggets and a coke"

Eve smiled and nodded looking around.

"Hey, why don't you go find a seat, instead of walking around and finding it after?"

Rooney was about to nod when she noticed the look on her teacher.

"Oh no. Ooohh no miss Rothlo. You don't get to pay for me, I'll pay for my own food thank you", Rooney said taking a step forward when the line moved. Eve smirked and followed right after.

"I invited. It's only fair I pay"

"You're taking me with you to New York and are having me living in your house for the weekend. At least let me pay for a meal. And it's not like I'm poor. I have money you know"

Eve chuckled and took a step forward.

"So how about you tell me what to order and then you will go find a seat for us while I order and pay?"

Eve smirked at student who just smirked back, an eyebrow raised.

_Since when did she become so bold?_

Eve shook her head playfully before pointing at the menu.

"Give me a Big Mac menu", she said before walking out of the line and over to a table. Rooney chuckled and shook her head, her eyes landing on her teachers a—

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how can I help?"

Rooney turned to the young man at the cashier and shook her head, forcing the dirty thoughts away.

"Uh, hi uhm... uh just a Big Mac menu, a cheeseburger, a pack with four nuggets and a coke"

The boy smiled and wrote it down. Rooney smiled and payed for the food before getting a number and stepping aside so the next costumers could order. She turned and met Eve sitting in one of the booths, speaking on the phone. Eve turned and met Rooney's eyes. She smiled and waved a small wave before turning back to the call.

"No Annalise I will not. She's my student! I'm not Frank, Annalise! No- Annalise! I told you I would n-... what do you mean what could happen, I could get fired! Absolutely not! Like I said. I'm not Frank. I have to go!", she hissed before hanging up and a few seconds later Rooney came over with their food on a tray and Eve felt her stomach growl.

"Thank god!", she said and immediately took her burger the second Rooney had placed the tray on the table and sat down.

"Didn't you eat before the meeting?", Rooney couldn't help but ask with a chuckle and Eve shook her head.

"Nope, was too busy", she said before taking a bite of her burger and Rooney nodded in satisfaction.

"Who called?"

Eve looked up, mentally coming up with something. She held up a finger, indicating for Rooney to wait until she had swallowed her bite. Rooney smiled and held up a hand in apology.

"I'm sorry, it was Annalise. She wanted to schedule a time for tomorrow, when you meet her"

Rooney furrowed her eyebrows taking sip of her coke.

"And you guys couldn't agree?", she asked before taking a bite of her cheeseburger and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh, you just seemed kind of... angry at her on the phone", she explained and Eve stiffened for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Right. Uh, yes. It was a little hard to find the right time with Annalise and her cases in between"

Rooney nodded eyeing her teacher. If there was one thing she loved about herself, it was the superpower she had inherited from her mother, of telling when people were lying. And right now her brain was practically yelling in top of it's lungs. But not wanting to invade her teachers privacy, she just nodded and let it slide.

"Of course. I guess being a lawyer takes up all of your time"

Eve chuckled taking a sip of her own coke.

"Yeah, you bet it does. Before I arrived in Storybrooke, and I was working in New York, I barely had time for myself, because of all the cases"

"But doesn't it depends on how many cases you get? I mean, if you have only one case each month, maybe a longer distance, you can get time for yourself, right?"

Eve smiled at her students and nodded.

"I guess that just makes me a good lawyer", she said and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Indeed"

* * *

**15 years ago**

Emma walked inside granny's to pick up her and Regina's order when she noticed the black haired woman sitting in a booth.

"Hey Em", Ruby greeted her friend and Emma turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, uh... ho-how is it going? Did you and Mulan get the go from the attorney?"

Ruby smiled, but shook her head.

"Not yet. We are still waiting for it"

"Well, you'll get it, I'm sure of it", Emma answered as she sat down.

"Really?"

Emma could see how insecure her friend was. And she understood her.

"Of course Rubes. You and Mulan love Laura. And she loves you. She wants this just as much as you guys do"

Ruby smiled and nodded. She looked up and saw a tall woman standing behind Emma. Emma noticed her friend's look and turned to see Eve standing behind her.

"Hey"

"Hi sheriff. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

Emma nodded and turned to Ruby smiling before turning to the tall woman.

"Let's sit", she said and Eve smiled and nodded walking back to the booth.

"Uh... can I buy you a drink?", Eve asked and Emma looked at her for a second before nodded.

"Sure, a beer is fine"

Eve smiled at turned to Ruby waving a hand, and Ruby nodded and walked over.

"What's up?"

"Two beers", Eve ordered and Ruby smiled and nodded giving Emma a look before walking away.

"So. How can I help?"

Eve turned to the blonde and smiled, bringing some of her hair back around her ear.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about any job applications in this town?"

Emma widened her eyes at the question. She hadn't thought about that question, coming out of the woman's mouth.

"Oh... Uh, I don't know, you'll have to ask the mayor about that", she said and Eve nodded.

"Right. Do you know where her office is?"

"Yeah, it's at the town hall just down the rode. I can show you the way over there after our drink", Emma suggested and Eve smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, that would be great"

Emma smiled and nodded at the woman, and Eve couldn't help but smile back, looking into Emma's eyes. Ruby chose that moment to come over to the table giving the two women their beer, and Emma mentally thanked her friend for interrupted them.

"So. You're the sheriff. How did that happen?", Eve decided to ask and Emma smiled at her and took a sip of her beer.

"I came to the town many years ago, meeting my son", she said and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, I gave him up for adoption and he found me in Boston and dragged me back here", she explained and Eve nodded in understanding.

"And you decidid to stay then?"

"I did. For... many reasons"

"Like?"

Emma turned to the woman and smiled.

"I fell in love"

Eve smiled wide and nodded. It always made her happy to know other people had found love.

"That's great, who's the lucky man?", she asked Emma frowned and opened her mouth to object, only to be interrupted by the sound of her name.

"Emma?"

The blonde looked up and saw her girlfriend walk in.

"Gina"

Eve turned and saw a woman in a pantsuit walking towards them.

"I thought you would be home by now", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"So you came here to get me?"

"No, I was actually coming to speak with Ruby", Regina said before turning to the woman who sat in front of her girlfriend, two beers on the table.

"And who are you?"

Emma closed her eyes at her girlfriend's harsh voice and took a deep breath.

"Regina, this is Eve Rothlo. She just arrived in town"

Regina nodded and held out a hand.

"Regina Mills"

"Eve Rohtlo, nice meeting you"

"Like wise", Regina answered before turning to her girlfriend.

"So why did it take you so long? You decided to ditch our dinner and go and drink with another woman?"

Both Emma and Eve frowned at the woman and Emma gave Eve an apologetic look before standing from her seat.

"Babe no, Eve was asking for help, and she offered a drink, while I waited for our order to be finished"

Regina nodded and turned to the taller woman.

"I'm sorry"

Eve smiled and stood from her seat.

"That's alright. It's not the first time, someone thinks I'll take their woman from them", she said with a smile before turning to Emma.

"I guess our trip will have to wait until tomorrow?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrow turning to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry trip?"

But before Emma could answer, Eve bet her to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not trip, Emma was simply going to show me the way to the town hall. I wanna ask the mayor if it's possible you guys have some jobs available"

Regina nodded looking at her girlfriend with a look before turning to the taller one.

"Well I guess this is your lucky night then. I'm the mayor of this town"

Eve widened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Of course this woman was the mayor.

"Oh, great. But I believe you and Emma are busy right now, so can I make an appointment?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Come by tomorrow around ten. I'm free there"

Eve smiled and nodded before taking her jacket and laying a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Thank you madame mayor. I'll be there. I'll see you around Emma", she said before walking towards the door.

"Thank's for the beer Eve"

The woman smiled at the blonde before walking out of the diner. Regina turned to her girlfriend with a knowing look and Emma knew she was fucked.

* * *

"Babe come on. It didn't mean anything", Emma said once they walked inside and Regina turned to her girlfriend.

"Right of course it didn't Swan! You just accepted a drink from a woman who looked at you like you were a lollipop and she was about to lick you!"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked further inside her house, following her girlfriend into the kitchen and placed the take out on the counter.

"Babe. You know I love you. No one else"

Regina who's stood against the counter crossed her arms and looked down. Emma sighed and walked over to her girlfriend bringing her arms around her.

"Babe look at me"

Regina sighed and looked up brown eyes meeting green.

"I love you, okay?"

Regina nodded and Emma smiled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. Regina brought her hands to her girlfriend's face and brought her down, letting their lips meet. Emma smiled into he kiss and kissed her back deepening the kiss and Regina couldn't stop herself from moaning. But after a few seconds, they both heard a pair of feet and hands moving closer, and they broke the kiss and turned around, meeting their youngest son sitting in the doorway, looking up at them with his big green eyes. Emma smiled and turned back to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek before walking over to her son, bringing him into her arms.

"Hello Crevan"

The boy smiled and brought his hands to his mothers face, letting his mother kiss his small fingertips. Regina smiled at the sight and walked over to her girlfriend standing behind her, making Crevan turn to his brunette mother and Regina smiled wide at him, making the boy smile back.

"He reminds me of Henry", Regina couldn't help but say and Emma turned to her girlfriend smiling.

"Yeah, he does"

Regina smiled and turned to her girlfriend smiling. She leaned in, kissing Emma softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too Gina"

Regina smiled and turned to see their son looking confused between them.

"What wrong Crevan?"

The boy leaned his head forward and brought his forehead to his bolden mothers, making Regina smile, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

**Present Time**

"MOM!"

Regina sighed and turned to her wife who sat by the table and shrugged at her. Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, kissing her wife's cheek on the way, before walking out of the kitchen, meeting her daughter who stood in the dining room, a towel around her body, dripping wet hair, around her shoulder.

"What's going on Violet?"

"Crevan is using all the hot water!"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to her daughter.

"Then go to me and your mother's bathroom. We have warm water"

Violet sighed and muttered "thanks", before walking back upstairs. Regina sighed and walked back to the kitchen and over to the counter, continuing with her cooking.

"No more warm water?", Emma asked without looking up from her phone, and Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope. And guess who used it all"

Emma looked up at her wife meeting the woman's brown eyes and Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing shaking her head, before turning back to her phone.

"What is he using all that water for anyway? He has the shortest hair of all of us", she said and Regina chuckled her wife.

"Your guess is as good as mine", she answered and Emma chuckled at her wife.

"Have you heard from Rooney?", Regina asked and Emma looked up at her wife's back before turning back to her phone.

"I did actually. She and Eve have just stopped for a late dinner at McDonald's"

Regina widened her eyes and turned to her wife.

"McDonald's?"

Emma looked up meeting her wife's horrified eyes.

"Yes? McDonald's"

Regina frowned in disbelief and walked closer to her wife.

"Wha- is she insane? She has just gotten in good shape, and now she's sitting and eating fast food?!"

"Babe relax. It's one meal. It's not like she eats it everyday", Emma assured her wife and Regina shrugged.

"Well it's definitely better than what I can say about your eating habits"

Emma turned from her phone and looked offended at her wife.

"Hey, I've become better"

Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma felt herself crumble.

"At least I don't eat it every day"

Again, Regina raised her eyebrows and that made Emma break.

"Babe you know how I feel about Granny's bear claws", she pouted and Regina couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"Yeah I know. But I have something much better and much more tasty for you", she whispered, her voice getting deeper and Emma felt wetness between her legs. She opened her mouth as she eyed her wife in astonishment.

"What's wrong sheriff?", Regina asked as she walked closer to her wife and said wife didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

"Tell me sheriff. If you could have one last meal, what would it be? A bear claw or me?", she asked as she sat down in her wife's lab, her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Emma's cheeks reddened every second and Regina knew she had the blonde right in her palm.

"The longer it take's for you to answer sheriff, the worse it get's for yourself"

"You!", Emma quickly answered and Regina smiled in satisfaction and leaned in.

"Good answer", she whispered against her lips before kissing the woman hard.

* * *

"And... turned out the daughter did it"

Rooney widened her eyes at her teachers story. They had driven for almost two hours, and Eve had used the time to tell Rooney about some of her most exciting and surprising cases.

"Really? The daughter? Who would have thought that?"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. And that's were I had to defend her", she said and Rooney turned to the woman.

"What? Defend a guilty one?"

"Someone has to do it", she said without looking at her student and Rooney smiled at her teacher. The woman truly had some balls.

"So. What do you wanna work with?"

"Hm?"

Eve chuckled at her student and looked at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"You want to become a lawyer. What do you wanna work with? Law? Human rights?"

"Law of course. That's why I took your class miss Rothlo"

"Oh Rooney, you can call me Eve if you want to. No need to be so formal with me. We've just ate burgers together", she said and Rooney couldn't help but laugh. She was kind of right though.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry"

"Don't apologize"

Rooney smiled at her teacher before turning back to looked at the buildings they could see ahead.

"Have you heard from your mothers?"

"Yeah, I wrote to my ma before we ate"

Eve nodded and took a deep breath.

"Have they said anything about where you're staying?"

Rooney turned to her teacher and she could see the nervousness.

"Yeah, ma told me that I could stay at your house until tomorrow, where I have to go to my brother and stay there"

Eve nodded in understanding and Rooney smiled sadly before turning back to the window.

* * *

"Welcome to Eve Rothlo's suite", Eve joked as she opened the door and walked inside, Rooney following.

"Wow", Rooney couldn't help but say and Eve turned to her student who stood and looked around the apartment with wide eyes.

"I thought you said you had a house?"

"Yeah, well it feels like that sometimes"

Rooney smiled at the woman before looking around.

"This is the most amazing apartment I've ever seen", Rooney said and Eve smiled at her.

"Well, you're in for treat then. Come, let me show you around"

Rooney nodded and followed Eve around the house as the woman showed her the apartment. It was extraordinary. White and black all over, with a few colors.

"And here's your room", Eve said and Rooney turned and saw a small room with a big bed and a bathroom for itself.

"Wow"

Eve smiled and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"Feel free to do whatever you want. What's mine is yours"

Rooney turned to the woman and smiled wide. And before any of them could react, Rooney launched forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Eve was a little shocked, but eventually hugged the girl back.

"Thank you", Rooney whispered and Eve couldn't feel more pride inside as she closed her eyes and squeezed tighter, enjoying the moment.


	9. Those Familiar Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now I watched HTGAWM yesterday, and OMG! I AM SO SAD! How could they do it?! Really?! I am really curious on how they are going to continue the show without him! (If you haven't watched it, I won't say anything) I can't believe it! I am so sad! :(

**15 Years Ago**

"Forty seven, forty eight, forty nine, fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five!! Yeah!!", Emma yelled up as she realized she had beaten her fathers record. She stood from her seat and walked over to the trash can.

"Yeah! That's right! I did it! You can't get to me! I'm the boss! You get that? I'm the boss here!"

"Emma?"

The blonde turned and was met by Eve standing at the entrance, a bag around her elbow.

"Eve, nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too", Eve said with a chuckle walking forward and looked down at the trash can. "Why are you yelling at the trash can?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer, only for a blush to appear on her face. Eve chuckled and shook her head.

"It's alright. And by that action, I have a feeling you might have beaten your father's record?"

Emma smiled and walked over to a chair sitting down.

"Yeah, I uh, I did"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy for you. But I came here to tell you something"

"Sure, okay"

Eve smiled and walked over to the couch sitting down.

"It's about Henry"

Emma immediately widened her eyes and rolled the chair closer to the woman. Eve has recently started as the teacher at the high school and had gotten Henry for his last year.

"Yeah? Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but Henry got in a fight today. One of the boys sat and provoked Henry in class and said a lot of disturbing things to him. And suddenly out of the blue, Henry just stood from his seat and walked over to the boy and punched him"

Emma widened her eyes at the news and rolled over to her phone, calling Regina.

"Where is he now?"

"He's sitting in the principal's office. I was asked to call you, but I wanted to explain before you guys got angry too fast"

Emma turned to her, still waiting for an answer from her girlfriend.

"Well?"

"You would want to know that, if you were ever in Henry's situation today, you would have done the same. Hell I would have too"

Emma sighed and was about to answer, when she heard Regina's voice.

"He-Hey babe, it's me. Yeah, I've just been told. Alright, I'll get you on the way. Bye", she said hanging up before turning to Eve. "Want a ride?"

Eve smiled and nodded and the two women walked out of the station.

* * *

"Your room, little man", Regina immediately said once they walked inside the mansion and Henry walked upstairs, knowing he was grounded. Emma smiled sadly at her son as he walked upstairs before turning to Eve who stood on the doorway.

"Thank you for coming and telling me Eve, I appreciate it"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help"

Emma smiled and turned to see her girlfriend walk back inside from the living room with Crevan in her arms, and Granny walking out right after with Violet in her arms.

"Where's Rooney?", she asked and Regina nodded towards the living room, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at the door, only to see Rooney crawl out of the room. Emma chuckled and walked over to her daughter and picked her up, before walking back to Eve.

"Oh, this is the first time you meet the triplets right?"

Eve smiled and nodded looking at the small baby in the blonde's arms. Emma smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Well this is the oldest, and very protective one. Her name is Rooney"

Eve smiled looking at the baby and Rooney eyed the woman with curios eyes.

"Come on in, you'll meet the rest", Emma said and Eve smiled and nodded in gratitude walking further inside. The two women walked inside the kitchen seeing Regina and Granny talking, Crevan and Violet in their baby chairs.

"Do you want some coffee?", Emma asked the teacher while putting Rooney down in her own little chair and Eve smiled.

"Sure, thank you"

Emma smiled and walked over to her girlfriend and Granny, kissing her girlfriends cheek before taking a mug and pouring some coffee.

"Oh, hello", Granny greeted the woman and Eve smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, you're the one who runs the diner, right?", she said and Granny smiled and nodded accepting the hand.

"I am"

"I love your lasagna", Eve couldn't help but say smiling and Granny smirked turning to Regina who eyed her back.

"Then you should taste Regina's. Her lasagna is just amazing!", Emma said walking over to Eve, giving her the mug.

"Thank you. And maybe I should that one day", Eve said and Emma smiled and walked over to the table and sat down, inviting the woman to sit down as well.

"Alright, so this is the triplets", Emma said looking at her children and Eve smiled at the children. They were all truly adorable.

"They're way too adorable"

Emma smiled and turned to the kids.

"So you met Rooney, she's the oldest", Emma said nodding towards the oldest triplet who sat and smiled at the woman in front of her. Eve couldn't help but smile back and the girl blushed furiously looking down at her little snack.

"Then we have the middle one, as Henry like's to call her, Violet", Emma continued, but in contrast to Rooney, Violet eyed the woman with a wired look, her head titled to the side in utter confusion. Regina and Granny looked at the girl's reaction and both women couldn't help but smile.

"And the last one, is Crevan. He's Regina's little prince", Emma said looking up at her girlfriend who smiled back at her. Crevan looked at the new woman in front of him eyeing her curiously.

"You might want to get a little closer", Emma said before taking a sip of her coffee and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Before Emma could answer, Crevan smiled wide and held out his hand towards the woman and Eve frowned.

"He has a thing for touching people's faces. It's his way of figuring out if they are good people or bad people", Emma said and Eve nodded before awkwardly moving closer to the boy. When she was within Crevan's reach, he instantly brought his finger's to her face, looking curiously at her with his wide green eyes.. After a few seconds, he smiled and leaned in, letting their noses touch for a brief second before pulling back. Emma and Regina shared a look, both women thinking back to their beloved fox and shared a sad smile.

"Uh, what does that mean?", Eve asked confused, but a smile was plastered on her face.

"It means you're now his bitch", Emma said seriously before taking another sip of her coffee and Regina widened her eyes, while Eve frowned.

"Emma!"

The blonde choked on her coffee and laughed at her girlfriend and friend's reaction. She held her hand onto her friend's shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. It means you're a good person"

Eve smiled and looked back at the boy who smiled at her.

"They are amazing. All three of them"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Alright, everybody up! You all have exactly one hour to get ready, so get up!", Emma yelled out walking up the stairs while slapping to pans together. She walked back and forward in the hallway slamming them together until the first door opened, revealing Emmett.

"Alright alright, I'm up"

Emma grinned and walked over to her son and kissed his head before slamming the pans once again. The next one was Violet, walking out while scratching her eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's nine", Emma said before kissing her daughters cheek and Violet groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, back to bed", she said and turned around, only to feel her mothers hand on her arm, turning her back around. Emma smiled and slammed the pans together, making Violet jump and Emmett laughed at her. Emma walked over to her son's door and slammed the pans hard.

"Get up dickhead!", Violet yelled and Emma couldn't help but snort at her daughter. Violet groaned and walked over to her brother's door opening it, and Emma walked inside, noticing her son hadn't moved an inch. How he could still be asleep was beyond her. She grinned and walked over to her sons bed and slammed the pans hard, making Crevan jump up on the bed, desperately crawling over to the wall.

"Wow what the fuck?!"

Emma laughed hard at her son and stopped slamming before leaning over and kissing her son's head.

"Get up kid, you all have an hour"

Crevan groaned and fell back down in his bed.

"Don't make me go and get Todd, Crevan"

The boy widened his eyes and jumped out of his bed, underwear as his only attire and Emmett pouted.

"Ugh, why do I not have a body like that?"

"You're twelve?!", Violet said confused and the boy rolled his eyes and walked back to his room, getting ready. Violet furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion before walking back to her own room.

"Ma", Crevan said and Emma chuckled and shook her head before walking out of the room and walking back downstairs.

"You are a cruel mother miss Swan", Regina said once her wife walked back inside the kitchen and Emma chuckled and walked over to her wife, bringing her arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her neck.

"They'll survive", she said before kissing her wife's neck harder and Regina couldn't help but moan. She turned around and brought her hands to the woman's neck, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"How much time do we have?", she asked in between the kisses while Emma opened her shirt.

"At least thirty minutes", she answered and Regina smirked and kissed her wife harder.

* * *

The morning was different. Very different. She wasn't in her room. She couldn't hear her blonde mother slamming the pans together. She opened her eyes and saw a window, the curtains pulled apart. She winced when the sun hit her eyes a few seconds later and she turned around and the smell of pancakes hit her like a storm.

"Oh my god", she whispered in a moan and got out of bed, practically dragging herself out of the room. She walked down a hall, and walked into the kitchen and living room, meeting her teacher standing by the stove. The woman was standing with her back towards her, so the moment Rooney's eyes turned downwards, the pancakes were long forgotten.

"Good morning sleepyhead", A voice suddenly said and Rooney turned and was met by a man at another door, probably leading to an office.

_Oh my god, she's married. Of course she's married_

Eve turned around and met her student in the doorway to the hall.

"Hey Rooney, slept well?"

Rooney turned to her teacher, a frown on her face and Eve could see the girl's confusion.

"I'm sorry about Edmund, he can sometimes be too accommodating", Eve apologized eying the man with a stern look, but the man simply shrugged and winked at the girl before walking over to the woman and kissing her cheek.

"These looks delicious", he said looking at the pancakes and Eve smiled at him before pushing him gently over to the table.

"Go over and sit down. Rooney you can sit down as well"

Edmund smiled and walked over to the dining table and sat down, pouring himself a cup of juice. The action reminded Rooney of her brother and she couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.

"What's that beautiful smile about?", Eve asked and Rooney's smile faded as she turned to her teacher and shook her head before walking over to the table and sat down. Eve furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before sighing and putting the last pancake on the top of the rest, walking over and sitting down by the end of the table.

"Here you go. Eat up", she said and Edmund smiled wide and turned to Rooney who stared back at him.

"Ladies first"

Rooney stopped herself from rolling her eyes just in time. She had always hated when people said that to her.

"Thanks", she muttered before taking one. Eve smiled as she sat down and turned to her student.

"I think I should introduce you two properly. Edmund, this is my student, Rooney Swan-Mills, like I told you earlier. Rooney, this is Edmund Rothlo, my little brother"

Rooney's eyes widened looking up at her teacher.

"Brother?"

Eve smiled and nodded. Rooney turned to the black haired man who smiled at her as he chewed on a pancake.

"Brother? Little brother?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? Can't you see the Rothlo chin?", he said with a smile, pulling his sister's chin between his fingers and Eve chuckled and pushed his hand away gently.

"What did you think we were?", Eve asked and Rooney blushed looking down at her pancake.

"I.. I thought he was your husband", she said without looking up and Edmund widened his eyes and looked at his sister, but Eve simply eyed him back, mentally asking him to keep quiet.

"Don't worry, he's not my type", Eve said and winked at her student, making said student blush hard. Edmund eyed the girl with curious eyes and Rooney could feel the look.

"So. Annalise called", Eve decided to say, and Edmund took another bite of his pancake while Rooney eyed him for a moment before turning to Eve.

"And?"

"She has asked us to meet her at her house around twelve", Eve said and Rooney looked at the clock. They still had three hours.

"Alright. Can't wait", she said turning back to Eve and the woman smiled, making Rooney smile back.

"So, Rooney", Edmund suddenly started and Eve turned to her brother, giving him a deadly look.

_Ed, I swear to god_

"My sister has been telling me a lot about you", he said and Eve groaned putting her palm to her face.

"Ed, please", she muttered and Rooney frowned at her teacher.

"What's going on?"

"She's just embarrassed", Edmund said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows. "But I'm not doing anything. I just want to talk to her", he said quickly after and Eve eyed him, but the man simply ignored her.

"So. How is my sister as a teacher? Does she give you a lot of detentions?"

Eve groaned and Rooney couldn't help but smile shaking her head.

"No. I'm the best in her class, so"

"And you've never done anything bad?"

Rooney looked at him for a moment, chewing her pancake before turning to Eve who eyed her back.

"Nope. I'm an angel"

Edmund smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Man. Dude that's great", he said and Rooney smiled turning to Eve who smiled back.

"So. Any boyfriend I should interrogate?"

At that Rooney choked on her cup of juice while Eve widened her eyes at her brother.

"What?", he asked confused and Rooney took a deep breath before turning to him.

"I don't have a boyfriend"

Edmund nodded and turned to the girl.

"Well, is there any boys I should interrogate before you decide to date him?"

Eve rolled her eyes and took a huge bite of her pancake, while Rooney shook her head.

"Nope. No boys allowed"

Edmund widened his eyes for a moment before realizing and smirking.

"Oh. Is there any girls then?"

At that Rooney stiffened for a moment. There was always one he would have to interrogate, but it would be wired if he has to interrogate his own sister.

"Nope, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now"

Edmund sighed and smiled.

"Well, when you will be ready, you can always call me and we can go to those gay bars Eve always dragged me to", he said before taking another bite and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

Eve didn't know what to do at that point. She still hadn't told Rooney about her sexuality.

"Oh, you don't know?", Edmund asked in surprise before turning to his sister.

"Your students don't know? Not even your favorite?"

Eve looked up at her brother in panic and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before realizing.

"You're gay?!"

* * *

**14 years ago**

Emma walked inside her house after a long day of work and walked inside the kitchen only to be met by her girlfriend and friend sitting by the table.

"Eve, hi", she said surprised and walked over to her friend hugging her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting. I met Regina in the grocery store and, you know it's weekend and I didn't have anything to do, so Regina asked me if I wanted to come over and have a little chat", she said and Emma turned to her girlfriend in confusion. It wasn't a secret to the couple that Eve wasn't a favorite of Regina's, so the action surprised Emma.

"Oh, that's great", she said and sat down. "So where are my three cock blockers?", Emma asked and Eve chuckled while Regina gave her girlfriend a stern look.

"Your three children, are sleeping Swan"

Emma grinned and nodded before turning to Eve.

"So. How does the teaching coming up? Miss Henry already?"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"I actually do. He was a great student. How is he doing anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while now"

"He just started at a college in New York. And he's very excited about it", Regina said and Eve smiled and nodded. It didn't come as a surprise for the teacher that Henry wanted to go to college. He loved his school.

"That's great, I can't wait to hear about it"

Before any of them could say anything else, they all heard a scream and the two mothers instantly knew who it was, and furrowed their eyebrows.

"Why is she up already? She usually sleeps the longest", Regina said and Emma shook her head before standing from her seat and walking upstairs. After a minute Emma walked back down with her daughter in her arms. She walked inside the kitchen and Regina smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Aww Rooney sweetheart", she said as Emma handed the almost two year old over to her and Rooney buried her face in her mother's neck.

"It's alright"

Emma smiled at the sight before walking over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk giving it to her girlfriend, letting the woman feed their daughter.

"She's getting big", Eve commented and Emma nodded in agreement.

"She is. They all are"

After Rooney was finished with her milk, she turned to see an unfamiliar woman in one of the chairs. She was still a baby, so she couldn't really remember the first time she met her.

"Who's that sweetheart?", Regina whispered to her daughter and the girl blushed and buried herself in her mother's neck once more.

"Don't you want to say hi?"

Rooney shook her head and Regina smiled. Emma and Eve shared a smile and Emma turns to her girlfriend, smiling before bringing her arms out.

"Wanna get over to mama?"

After a moment of hesitation Rooney nodded and Regina handed over their daughter. Emma smiled wide and kissed her daughters cheek before letting her sit on the lap, her back pressed against Emma's stomach.

"This is Eve. She's a friend", Emma said and Rooney looked at the woman who now smiled wide back at her.

"Hi Rooney", Eve said and after a second, Rooney smiled and Eve smiled back. She brought her hands forward and Rooney looked down curiously before putting her own small hands on the woman's palms. Emma and Regina shared a smile while Eve looked down at the baby in front of her, a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be fun to include a brother to Eve. I don't know if she has one on the show or not, I can remember if she says anything about her family, but I guess she doesn't. But I just thought it would be great to have someone along with Rooney while she was in New York who wasn't Eve. And maybe he could be the great person to give someone the right push ;)
> 
> See you guys next time!


	10. Come On

Edmund walked inside the living room, meeting his sister on the couch and smiled walking over and sitting down beside her.

"So. Rooney"

Eve turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Rooney", she repeated and Edmund raised an eyebrows while smirking, and Eve rolled her eyes groaning.

"Ed, don't"

"I didn't say anything", he said smiling and Eve rolled her eyes again.

"You didn't have to", she said standing from the couch and Edmund followed her.

"Come on sis, you like her! I can see it miles away!", he said and Eve turned to him.

"Edmund stop. She's my student"

"What if she wasn't?", he asked and Eve shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. She's my student and nothing will ever happen"

"But what if she wasn't? Eve. I know you. I remember the look you had in your eyes when you were with Annalise. You were so in love"

"So?", she said crossing her arms, and Edmund sighed.

"I see that look now sis. You get that look when you look at her"

Eve sighed and looked down.

"I've known Rooney since she was a baby. I watched her grow up. Her mothers are two of my best friends. Me and Rooney will not work out. It will never happen", she said before walking out of the room, towards Rooney's room. The door was squeezed open and Eve could see right into the room and watch as Rooney looked herself in the mirror. Eve's mouth fell open when she saw Rooney's clothes. Black skirt with a black top.

_Stop it Rothlo!_

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door making Rooney turn to the woman and smile.

"Eve. I'm almost done", she said and Eve smiled and nodded.

"Good. I like your skirt", she said and Rooney smiled and looked down at her skirt with a blush.

"Thanks. My mom picked it for me", she said and Eve smiled.

"Of course she did"

"Wow, girl you look on point!", Edmund said as he came into view standing behind Eve and said sister rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Thanks", Rooney said and Edmund smiled.

"Alright, we have to go", Eve said and walked out of the room, leaving Edmund and Rooney alone.

"Is she okay?", Rooney asked and Edmund turned to her and smiled nodding.

"She's fine. Don't worry"

Rooney saw behind the lie, but let it slide once again. She didn't want to invade their privacy. A couple of minutes later Eve and Rooney were on their way to Annalise's house. Eve could practically feel Rooney's body shaking.

"Relax. It's gonna be fine", she assured the girl and Rooney turned to her and forced a smile, when she really wanted to throw up. She felt a hand in her own and looked up at the woman a huge blush on her face.

"It's gonna be fine Rooney. Trust me"

Rooney nodded and felt a squeeze in her hand before the hand was gone completely. They drove for another few minutes, before Eve stopped in front of a big light blue house.

"Wow", Rooney couldn't help but say and Eve chuckled.

"Yeah, most people say that when they see her house. Or anything about Annalise really"

Rooney smiled and got out of the car. They walked up to the front door and Eve knocked, before turning to Rooney giving her an assuring smile. A few seconds later the door opened and a small woman with blonde short hair greeted them.

"Eve. Nice to see you again", she said and Eve smiled and walked forward hugging the woman.

"Nice to see you too Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled and turned to Rooney who smiled back at her.

"Rooney, right?"

The girl smiled and nodded, extending her hand.

"Rooney Swan-Mills"

"Nice meeting you", Bonnie greeted her, shaking her hand before walking inside. Eve smiled and followed the woman, Rooney following as last, closing the door behind her.

"The others are unfortunately all in today, something happened with the case, that required a full strike team", Bonnie explained and Eve nodded in understanding while Rooney furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_Others?_

They walked along the hallway and the room opened up to a living room to their left.

"Hey guys", Eve greeted them all with a smile and the five students smiled at her before turning to the girl who stood beside the lawyer.

"Who's this?", one of the girl's asked and Rooney felt a lump in her throat. She was not ready for this.

"Uhm... I uh..."

"This is Rooney. She's my student", Eve answered, when she noticed Rooney stuttering.

The girl smiled and walked up to her smiling at her.

"I'm Michaela. Nice meeting you", the girl said extending her hand and Rooney smiled and looked down at the girl with a smile before shaking the hand.

"Like wise"

Michaela smiled and turned to the others giving them a look. A boy walked up to her and smiled at her.

"Asher"

Rooney smiled and turned to the other girl who were sitting in one of the couches.

"I'm Laurel"

Rooney smiled and turned to a guy a little shorter than she was.

"Connor"

 _Gay_ , Rooney thought the moment she laid eyes on him. She could feel her gaydar rising to the sky. She turned to one last guy who stood and smiled at her.

"I'm Wes", he said and Rooney smiled at him before turning to Eve who smiled back at her.

"Is Annalise in?", Eve asked turning to the students and they all nodded towards the door to the woman's office. Not even a second later the woman herself walked out and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Eve!"

The woman smiled and walked over to the woman, hugging her tight.

"Annalise"

The woman smiled and turned to the girl, her friend had brought along with her.

"And you must be Rooney"

The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you", she said and Annalise smiled at her.

"The honor is mine. Eve has spoken very highly of you", Annalise said and Rooney blushed heavily making Connor eye her with a knowing look. He turned to Michaela who gave him the same look and smirked before turning back to the newcomer.

"Eve may I have a word?", Annalise said and Eve nodded before turning to Rooney.

"It'll only take a minute. We'll call you in after", she said and took Rooney's hand squeezing it gently before following Annalise inside. The silence was thick and Rooney felt like a mouse surrounded by mousetraps. But after a second Michaela walked forward.

"So. Tell us about yourself", she said and Rooney stood awkwardly looking at short girl in front of her.

"Uhm, well I'm from Storybrooke", she said and they all furrowed their eyebrows.

"Storybrooke? Where's that?", Laurel asked and Rooney turned to her and swallowed a lump.

"Uh, Maine"

"That's far from here", Asher said and Rooney nodded and smiled.

"Come and sit", Laurel said and Rooney smiled in gratitude and awkwardly walked over and sat down in the couch looking around.

"So. You might be working here with us?", Laurel asked and Rooney smiled at her.

"Maybe. But it's not sure yet. I'm sure many people are giving their applications for this job", she said and the five students shared looks before turning back to the girl.

"You're the only one", Connor said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows.

"I understand, when you told me she's special, but I think you underestimated her", Annalise said once they were inside the office and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's tall, gorgeous, beautiful—"

"And she's also sixteen", Eve interrupted her and Annalise sighed and walked over to her desk sitting down.

"Do you have her grades?", she asked and Eve nodded as she wat down and pulled them out of her bag giving them to Annalise. The lawyer looked over to the grades and an impressive look took over.

"Very impressive. Sixteen huh?"

Eve smiled in pride and nodded.

"You should be proud of yourself Eve. Rooney has higher grades than any of my students", Annalise said and Eve widened her eyes.

"Really? Wow, thank you"

"Are you gay?", Connor asked after a moment of silence and Michaela and Laurel widened their eyes in shock turning to the guy.

"Connor!"

"No no, it's fine. I guess it's the gaydar, right?", Rooney quickly said looking at Connor and the boy smiled at her. "But yes I am"

"Ah! You can join Connor and Oliver in the club then!", Asher said grinning at Connor who simply rolled his eyes.

"Who's Oliver?", Rooney asked and Connor turned to her.

"He's my boyfriend"

Rooney couldn't help but smile and nod in pride. It was good to see others be open about their sexuality and themselves in general.

"Rooney. Annalise is calling for you", Bonnie said and they all turned to the blonde before turning to Rooney who stood from the couch.

"Good luck", she heard from behind and turned to Wes who stood behind the couch and smiled at him.

"Thank you", she said before walking over to the door and inside, meeting Eve and Annalise.

"Hey"

Eve smiled and patted the seat beside her and Rooney smiled and walked over sitting down.

"So Rooney. I have seen your grades and resume, and I have to say I am very impressed", Annalise started out and Rooney smiled and turned to see Eve smiling in pride at her.

"Thank you", she answered turning back to Annalise and the woman eyed Eve with a knowing look.

"And because of how impressed I am, I want to offer you the job"

Rooney widened her eyes, a huge smile forming on her lips.

"Really?"

Annalise smiled and nodded, making Rooney want to jump up in happiness, but contained herself.

"Now I understand that you want to continue your last year with Eve", Annalise said and Rooney nodded and smiled at her teacher.

"Yeah, that would be great if I could do that", she said and Annalise nodded in understanding.

"Of course. And I will make sure that your working hours here, will be in consideration of your classes", she assured her and Rooney nodded in gratitude.

"I have an idea, for how your schedu—"

"Annalise", Bonnie interrupted them opening the door, and they all turned to the small blonde.

"What is it?", Annalise asked and Bonnie nodded towards the living room. Annalise sighed and turned to Eve and Rooney.

"Excuse me", she said and stood from the chair walking out of the office.

"Can I help?", Eve asked and Annalise turned to her former lover and the girl.

"Maybe this is your time to show what you are capable of miss Swan-Mills", Annalise said before walking out of the office completely and Eve and Rooney stood from their seats, following the woman.

"What is it?", Annalise asked walking towards her students and said students turned to her.

"We found something you might want to see", Laurel said and stood from the couch with her computer and showed it to Annalise.

"It's him. He was there", she said and Annalise furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean he was there, we have proof he was in Indonesia at the time of the murder", Annalise said walking forward getting a better look at computer screen and Laurel shook her head.

"Exactly. You can't be at two places at once"

"Then who is the man on the camera footage?", Asher asked and they all looked at each other, even some of them at Rooney who looked at Eve for assurance, but the woman nodded and Rooney nodded back.

"What is your case about?", Rooney asked stepping forward and they all turned to her with surprised eyes except for Annalise who looked at the tall girl impressed.

"Mr. Frederik Jacobs. He is accused of killing his wife and son in the middle of the night. According to the doctors report, he cut their throats open with their kitchen knife.

"And the accused? What does he say?", Rooney asked taking a file, Bonnie gave to her.

"Not guilty", Laurel answered and Rooney nodded.

"The file says his fingerprint's were on the murder weapon", she said reading it through. "Who are you defending?", she asked looking up at Annalise and the woman nodded towards the file.

"Him"

Rooney nodded and looked down at the file once more, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking Rooney?", Eve asked looking at the file as well and Rooney pointed at the two DNA tests.

"Look. The fingerprints", she said and Annalise nodded.

"It's a match", the woman said, but Rooney shook her head.

"No it isn't", she said and the lawyer furrowed her eyebrows walking over to the girl looking down at the file.

"They look the same to me"

Rooney sighed and nodded.

"It's because they want you to think that", Rooney said before giving the file to Eve and stepping forward. "It's called swap-DNA. You said mr. Jacobs was in Indonesia at the time of the murder. That he was no where near able to kill his wife and son?", she asked turning to Laurel and the girl nodded in agreement.

"A couple of years ago, a man named Karl Montgomery was accused of killing his colleague, but he pleaded not guilty because he wasn't at the crime scene at the time of the murder. Apparently someone had stolen his DNA and used it to kill his colleague in order to set up him"

"So you're saying that the DNA from the knife and mr. Jacobs own DNA aren't from the same person?", Michaela asked walking over and looking at the file with Eve. Rooney nodded and turned to Laurel.

"If someone used mr. Jacobs DNA to set him up, it means that whoever the man on the footage, is a fraud. You guys need to go and talk to the man's close friends and family. Find someone who's close to mr. Jacobs. Someone who could get close enough to steal his DNA"

Laurel nodded and sat back down in the couch and began typing on the computer.

"Well well miss Swan-Mills. You've just earned first chair on your first case", Annalise said and they all turned to the woman in disbelief.

* * *

**11 Years Ago**

Eve walked towards the door of the mansion and knocked gently, waiting patiently. After a few seconds, the door opened, but she furrowed her eyebrows when no one was there. She furrowed her eyebrows even more as she looked around and at last looked down to see Crevan smiling up at her.

"Ev!"

Eve smiled squatting down, hugging the child.

"You back!", Crevan yelled and the woman smiled and nodded.

"I am. Are your mothers home?", she asked and Crevan nodded excitedly and took Eve's hand walking inside.

"Momma!", he yelled out and Emma walked out of the kitchen meeting Eve's eyes.

"Eve!", she smiled wide and walked over to her friend hugging her tight.

"You're back early", she said and Eve smiled wide and nodded.

"I am. We solved the case little earlier than I believed we would, so I thought I would come back a little earlier", she answered and Emma smiled and squeezed the woman's hand before walking inside the kitchen meeting Regina by the counter.

"Gina, look who's home early", Emma said and Regina turned meeting her friend's eyes. Eve widened her eyes as she saw the brunette's stomach and smiled wide.

"Are you pregnant?!"

"Six months ahead", Regina answered and Eve smiled wide and walked over to her friend hugging her tight.

"Oh my god, congratulations you guys!", she said and the couple smiled wide.

"I'm so happy for you two! Do you know the gender?", she asked sitting down by the table and Emma smiled sitting down as well.

"It's a boy", she said and Eve smiled.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing guys. I'm so happy for you"

The couple smiled and shared looks before turning back to their friend.

"So how was New York? You have been gone for seven months after all. You have a lot to tell us!", Emma said and Eve smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, well... Not much to tell really. I was just working on my case, figuring out how to get that disgusting man behind bars", she said and Emma nodded in understanding.

"What was the case about?"

"A boy raped and killed a sixteen year old girl at a party", she said and Regina unconsciously brought her hand to her belly, caressing it gently, while Emma sighed and turned to her wife watching the action.

"Did the girl and her family get justice?", she asked turning to Eve and the woman smiled and nodded.

"Twenty years should do", she said and Emma smiled at her.

"Congratulations"

Eve smiled and nodded before looking down.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Alright, we are here. Now please, no fighting, got it?", Emma said turning to the three children in the backseat and they all nodded, not wanting to make their mother upset.

"Great. Let's go", Emma said and got out of the car, Regina and the three others following. They walked inside the building and up the stairs before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Neal smiled at the family.

"Hey sis!", he greeted his sister hugging her tight, before turning to the rest. "Come on in folks", he said and let the family walk in. He smiled and walked over to Regina, hugging her tight, receiving a kiss on his cheek. He smiled before turning to his nephews and niece smiling at them.

"Where's Rooney?", he asked when he noticed the oldest triplet's absence.

"She's in New York with Eve", Emma answered and Neal nodded shrugging.

"Hello my sweet babies", Snow said walking over to the three Swan-Mills children and they all smiled at their grandmother but the moment she walked over and kissed their cheeks, they all groaned.

"Grandma, please", Crevan said and Snow smiled at her grandchildren.

"You guys has done such a great job", she said turning to Emma and Regina who stood by the little bar and smiled at each other.

"We know mom", Emma said and Regina nodded in agreement turning to her children who all walked over to the couches with Neal.

"So how is Rooney? Have you heard from her?", Snow asked once she walked to the kitchen and Emma smiled at her.

"She's great. She texted us right before she and Eve left to meet the lawyer", Emma said and Snow nodded in acceptance. A few minutes later, David walked through the front door, and Snow smile spread wide at the sight of her husband. Emma could never be tired of seeing her parents so in love. David walked over to the kitchen and hugged his daughter and daughter in law before walking over to his wife and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How is everybody doing?", he asked and all the kids turned to him and smiled.

"They are all doing great. We just miss Rooney very much", Regina said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Brunch is ready", Snow said and they all walked over to the table and sat down beginning to eat.

"Hey are you guys going to Jason's party later?", Neal suddenly asked and Crevan and Violet turned to Neal furrowing their eyebrows.

"How are you invited?", Violet asked confused and Neal smirked at her.

"I helped Jason last year with his exam. Because of me, he got an A in chemistry. So he owes me", Neal said and Crevan chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, Violet is, I'm staying home. I'm grounded", he said turning to his brunette mother who smiled at him.

"You can go. Emmett is having a sleepover with the boys from his class and it would be a pity if you had to stay home alone with your mother and I", she said smirking at Emma who smirked back and the three Swan-Mills children let out groans and disgusted faces.

"Ugh, moms come on!", Violet groaned out and the wives laughed.

* * *

The ride back to Eve was silent. Rooney was looking out of the window, not knowing what to think and Eve drove while looking at Rooney a few times, not knowing what to say. Annalise wanted Rooney in first chair. And while Eve trusted Annalise more than anything, she knew Rooney wasn't ready for that. She was sixteen for christ sake. She couldn't stand in a courtroom ruling a case, let alone winning one.

"Rooney—"

"I know", Rooney interrupted the woman and Eve turned to her and sighed before turning back to the road. "I can't take the case. I'm not ready, I get it", Rooney continued and Eve nodded. After a few minutes of silence, they were finally at the house and Rooney got out of the car and walked inside, without another word. Eve sighed still sitting in the car and leaned her head back taking a deep breath.

_Relax Rothlo. Take a deep breath and Relax_

She got out of the car and walked inside I her house meeting Edmund in the couch.

"Hey. How did it go?", he asked and Eve smiled at him and walked over to the couch sitting down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Annalise wants Rooney on a case", she said after a few minutes and Edmund widened his eyes.

"Already? She was that good?"

Eve smiled and nodded looking at the tv.

"I guess that's why she walked in, anger and sadness written all over her face?", he asked and Eve nodded before looking down.

"It's okay. She understands it"

Eve nodded once more and turned to the beginning of the hallway before turning back to the tv.

"I'm conflicted", she whispered and Edmund turned and looked at her for a moment before looking at the hallway, making sure Rooney wasn't there.

"Conflicted how?", he asked turning back to his sister and said sister shrugged.

"I don't know what to feel anymore"

Edmund nodded, letting her continue and Eve thanked her brother for being so great at listening.

"I don't know what to feel about anything"

Edmund brought his arm around his sister and hugged her tight.

"Why don't you tell her?", he whispered and Eve shook her head.

"I can't. Not now or ever. She's sixteen Edmund. I'm almost forty five", she said and Edmund nodded.

"I know. But remember what mom always said. Love doesn't have any age"

Eve sighed and closed her eyes looking down.

"It's okay to fall in love with someone who's much younger than you are. There's nothing wrong with that", he said and Eve turned to him.

"Ed, I could go to jail, if we were together sexually", she said and Edmund sighed and smiled at her.

"If it helps anything. I think she likes you too"

Eve sighed and nodded.

"I know"

"What? You know?", he asked in surprise and Eve chuckled turning to him.

"Of course I do. I'm not one of those type of girls who's blind to anything. I've noticed the blushes and looks", she said and Edmund looked at her confused.

"Then why haven't you done anything?! You two could be happy right now!", he argued and Eve sighed and leaned her head back against the couch.

"I already told you Edmund. She's my student. She's under eighteen. She's...", she trailed off and Edmund gave her a knowing small.

"She's so beautiful", Eve finally admitted in a whisper, tears threatening in her eyes. "God she's beautiful. She's so pure and happy. She's funny and smart and so absolutely amazing", she said at last and Edmund smiled and looked up, meeting Rooney's watery eyes.


	11. Heartbreaker

**8 Years Ago**

Rooney and Laura walked inside the mansion, smiling and laughing as they ran upstairs to Rooney's room.

"Wanna have some snacks?", Rooney asked as she threw her backpack on her bed and Laura smiled and nodded. Rooney smiled before walking downstairs towards the kitchen, expecting to see no one, only to see her mothers and Eve.

"Hey sweetie", Emma said smiling at her daughter, and Rooney turned to Eve who smiled back at her. A huge blush creeped on her face and she turned around, about to walk back out, when her brunette mother stopped her.

"Rooney, what's going on?", she asked and Rooney turned around, looking at Eve for a moment before walking over to her brunette mother.

"Can Laura and I get some snacks?", she whispered and Regina smiled and nodded standing from her seat helping her daughter with the snacks. Emma smiled and turned to Eve who smiled back. After a minute, Rooney smiled at them before walking back upstairs.

"She's such a sweet girl", Eve said taking a sip of her coffee and Emma and Regina nodded.

"She's adorable. She's such a protective older sister", Emma couldn't help but say in pride and both Eve and Regina could see the huge pride in Emma's eyes. "I think she adores you very much as well", she said and turned to Eve who smirked back at her.

"Very much indeed", she said and Emma smirked back her at.

* * *

 

**Present Time**

"Crevan!", Violet yelled walking over to her brother's bedroom, walking inside and heard a girly scream, meeting her brother standing in his underwear.

"Violet! You can't just walk in!", he said and walked over to the door, ready to slam the door in her face, but Violet put her hand on the door, stopping him.

"We need to figure out who's driving today, mom told us to figure it out, so at least one of us can drive the other home", she said and Crevan scoffed.

"You are", he said about to slam the door once again before Violet stopped it.

"Nah ah! You are! You're the youngest"

"Exactly! I'm living longer than you are. I have to use the time!"

"It's fucking two minutes Crevan!"

"Alright stop it both of you!", Regina yelled at her children walking upstairs. Violet turned and met her mother standing behind her.

"Crevan you are driving", Regina said and Crevan widened his eyes in disbelief.

"What?!"

"I allowed you to attend the party, now I give you the responsibility of getting your sister and yourself home safely. Can you do that?", she asked and Crevan sighed and nodded looking down while Violet smiled wide.

"But that doesn't mean you're gonna get drunk off your ass missy. You both are still sixteen after all", she said before kissing their cheeks and walking back down. Crevan sighed and turned to Violet giving her a stern look, receiving a smile in return.

"Violet come on! We are already late!", Crevan yelled after his sister who was still upstairs, while he stood in the dining room, becoming impatient.

"Violet, if you don't hurry your ass up, I will leave without you!"

"Take it easy tiger, everything is going to be fine", Emma said as she and Regina walked out from the living room, and Crevan turned to his mothers.

"She's so slow!", he groaned out and Regina chuckled walking over to her son, fixing his shirt and removing some invisible dust.

"You gotta get used to it sweetheart. That's how ladies work", she said before bringing his head down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A knock was heard and Crevan cleared his throat and walked over to the door, opening it and revealing Ash in a black dress. Crevan felt his throat go dry and Emma and Regina shared a smirk.

"Hey Crevan", Ash said and Crevan couldn't stop himself from smiling and blushing. Ash smiled and blushed hard before turning to see the two mothers smirking at her.

"Hey mrs and mrs Swan-Mills"

"Hey Ash", they both said in unison and Ash felt a huge blush taking over.

"Alright, I'm here", Violet said walking down the stairs and they all turned to see the girl with her own red dress and high black heels.

"She's so your daughter", Emma whispered to her wife and Regina couldn't stop herself from smirking and nodding.

"She is. And I am a very proud mama", she said walking over to her daughter smiling up at her. She still couldn't believe her triplets were taller than her. Where they all got it from, was beyond her.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart", she said and Violet rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Thank's mom. So are you", she said before turning to her blonde mother smiling at her. She turned to the door meeting Ash in the doorway.

"Hey girl!", she yelled out and the girl grinned and hugged the girl tight.

"Hey girl! Are you ready? I have talked to some of the other girls, and they are already over there and have some couches and a table ready for us!", she said and Violet smiled wide before turning to her mothers, walking over.

"I love you guys, we'll make sure to call and everything if something goes wrong. And don't worry, we will make sure to lock the door when we get home. And yeah we know, before two", she said stopping her mothers and Regina nodded holding up her hands in respect. Violet smiled and kissed their cheeks before walking back to the door.

"Let's go!", she said and she and Ash walked out of the house towards the car, leaving Crevan alone with his mothers. The boy sighed and turned to his mothers.

"I'm can't believe I'm actually considering staying home right now", he said before walking out of the door, closing it behind him. Emma and Regina smiled and turned to each other with a smirk on their faces. Before Regina could say anything, Emma's lips were on her own kissing her hard.

* * *

Eve stood from the couch and walked over to her room, only to hear some music and a voice coming from Rooney's room. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the room, seeing the door slightly open. She opened the door slowly and gently and was met by Rooney sitting in her bed, sitting on her phone, singing to the song.

_What a voice_

She couldn't bring herself to stop the brunette, but she couldn't leave either, so she leaned against the doorframe and listened to the girl as she sang gently to the music. Eve thought back to the times she had heard Rooney slowly humming on their trip on the way here. The times she had heard her humming in class. The times she had heard Rooney humming by the dinner table when she had eaten with the Swan-Mills family.

She remembered all those moments now, and she had always known that Rooney loves music, but she had never expected Rooney to actually be able to sing. It doesn't come as a surprise for her. Not at all. She was just a little hesitant about believing it. When the song finished, she heard a small cry and turned to see a tear rolling down Rooney's cheek. She wanted to go in and hug the girl tight, letting her come out with her feelings, but she didn't want to invade the girl's privacy either. For all she knew, Rooney didn't want anyone to comfort her right now.

But her care for Rooney won and she sighed and knocked on the door gently. Rooney turned around so fast, she almost fell out of the bed and Eve smiled sadly at her.

"How long have you been standing there?", Rooney asked, tears running down her cheeks, and Eve sighed and walked inside the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her.

"Long enough", she answered walking over to the bed sitting down and Rooney widened her eyes in frightens. No one had ever heard her sing before. Not until now.

"You have beautiful voice Rooney", Eve assured her and Rooney hesitated but nodded and looked back down, turning back to her phone. Eve sighed and looked down at her hands, trying to figure out what to do next. Should she just ask if she was alright, or should she move closer?

"I'm fine", Rooney said before Eve could even find an answer and she sighed and brought her hand to the girl's lower back, caressing it gently with her thump.

"Rooney—"

"I'm fine Eve. Just leave me alone", she said and Eve felt her heart break. This wasn't how she wanted them to break before she left. Henry was soon going to be there and get her, and Rooney being angry at her, was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm sorry", Rooney said after a moment and Eve sighed in relief.

"It's fine. But I just want to help you Rooney. I don't want us to part ways like this. Henry's gonna be here soon and—"

"Why didn't you tell me?", Rooney interrupted her and Eve turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were gay?", she asked once more and Eve sighed and looked down.

"I guess I never found the right time to tell you", she said and Rooney sighed and nodded turning back to her phone. A few seconds later they both heard a car stopping in front of the house and they both knew who it was. Rooney sighed and sniffed before getting out of the bed, taking her bag before walking out of the room, Eve following.

"Yeah definitely", they heard Edmund say and the two men turned to the two women walking inside the living room.

"Hey Hen", Rooney greeted her brother hugging him tight, and Henry could immediately sense his sister's distress. He turned to Eve who slowly shook her head. Henry nodded and squeezed his sister tighter in the hug before pulling back.

"Are you ready?", he asked with a smile and Rooney nodded and Henry smiled taking her bag.

"Give me a minute?", Rooney asked and Henry nodded and kissed her head before walking over to the car.

"Hey dude, can I ask you something about your car?", Edmund asked walking after the man and Henry smiled at him. Rooney sighed and walked back inside the hosue, closing the door behind her, making Eve furrow her eyebrows.

"Rooney what's—"

"Don't... Don't say anything. Just... Let me do this", she said and Eve furrowed her eyebrows. A minute went by, without anything happening and Eve started to get worried. But before she could say anything, Rooney leaned up and brushed her lips against Eve's. She pressed her lips to the older woman's and held it for a second or two before pulling back, eyes closed. When Eve opened her eyes again, Rooney was gone, the door closed behind her and Eve unconsciously let her finger's brush her lips, a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

They walked inside the house and Rooney instantly went to her room, she was sleeping in when she was visiting Henry and the man sighed and turned to see his wife walking out of the living room, her six months ahead pregnant stomach showing off.

"If she okay?", Hanna asked and Henry sighed and nodded walking over to her and kissing her cheek before walking upstairs with Rooney's bag. He walked inside the room and saw Rooney already asleep in the bed. He sighed and walked over to the bed, kissing his sister forehead before turning off the lights and walking out for the room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs and met his wife in the kitchen smiling.

"Tell me if I need to have a girl talk with her", Hanna said and Henry chuckled and nodded.

"I honestly think she needs that. I never understood you girls and your feelings", he said and Hanna smiled and nodded as she made dinner for four. They were only three people, but she was eating for two after all.

"I will talk to her after dinner", she said and Henry smiled and nodded kissing her head before walking out of the kitchen, feeling a small body colliding with his own. He fell to the ground and turned to see Lucky getting on top of him. Lucky was their brown labrador puppy they had recently bought, and he knew Rooney would love him the moment she met him.

A few hours later, Rooney woke up and turned to see the moon shining like a star. There were no clouds or anything in the way. It was simply a clean big shot of the moon, it's light shining through the window. This was one of those sights, Rooney wanted captured forever. The moments that not only looked beautiful, but the moments that reminded her of someone special. Realization hit her hard and she sat up quickly in the bed.

_I kissed her! I fucking kissed her!_

She felt a lump in her throat and she bright her fingers to her lips, remembering her teachers taste. A knock stopped her and the girl removed her fingers turning to the door.

"Co-come in", she stuttered and Henry walked inside.

"Hey Rooney. Dinner's ready", he said and before Rooney could answer, Lucky ran inside and tried to jump onto the bed, only to jump into it's side, letting him fall back to the floor.

"Oh", Rooney jumped in shock and the little brown puppet desperately tried to get into the bed. Henry chuckled and walked over to Lucky carrying him onto the bed, letting him tackle Rooney.

"Hey boy", she said scratching his head and Henry smiled at the sight.

"He reminds he of Todd", she said and Henry smiled.

"He does. He's amazing", he answers and Rooney smiled and nodded before getting out of the bed.

"Come on. Dinner will be cold if don't hurry up", he said and Rooney nodded and placed Lucky back on the floor before following her brother down the stairs.

* * *

The party was in full swing and many from their high school was attending. Since Jason was only a junior, he had invited everyone. Including some of the old students who graduated last year. Like Neal did.

"Wow! There's so many people here!", Violet yelled over the loud music and Ash nodded in agreement.

"Where are the others?", she asked and Ash looked around for a moment before shrugging.

"Maybe upstairs", she said and Violet nodded before turning to Crevan, leaning in and speaking into his ear.

"Come and tell me if you want to go home alright? I don't care how much fun I'm having. If you want to go home, tell me!", she said and Crevan nodded and received a kiss to his cheek before Violet pulled back and followed Ash upstairs, leaving Crevan to himself. He sighed and walked to his left, walking in and seeing a couple of tables with people around them playing beer pong. He looked around and found Ian by one of the tables walking over to him.

"Chris!", Ian yelled when he saw his friend. He had a thing for calling Crevan his middle name and Crevan didn't get why.

"Hey guys, who's in lead?", he asked and Ian laughed pointing at himself. It was obvious he had been drinking a few beers before Crevan arrived.

"The champion here is. These freshmen don't stand a chance against this senior right here"

A few people laughed at the tall boy and Crevan couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Chris! You take a shot. I swear you guys! Chris is one of the best beer pong players at our school! He's famous for it!", Ian bragged to the other boys and girls standing by watching the game as he brought his arm around Crevan who simply shook his head.

He took the table tennis ball from the cup with water and cleaned it before aiming at the cups. He threw the ball and it landed in the cup in the middle. The others cheered and the freshmen's looked at each other debating on who should take the drink. The leader of their group took it and drank it all, before throwing the red cup away. They played for a few minutes and Crevan had to tell them that he was driving so he couldn't drink.

"Have you seen Laura?", Crevan asked Ian after a few minutes and the boy looked around for a few seconds before stopping. Crevan frowned at his friend's face turning into anger and he turned to see his girlfriend in a couch, her lips molded together with another guy's. Anger and hurt build inside Crevan's body and before Ian could stop him, the boy walked over to the couch and stared down at them. A second passed and Laura and the guy pulled away from each other and looked up meeting Crevan's eyes, Laura's own eyes immediately filling with hurt and regret.

"Crevan", she whispered not knowing what else to say.

"What the fuck is this?", he asked and Laura sat with open mouth, not knowing what to say to her boyfriend.

"I-I didn't think you were coming. I thought you were grounded"

"And that gives you he fucking right to cheat on me?!"

Before she could say anything else, Crevan turned to the guy beside her and punched him in the face, making him bleed.

"Fuck you Brock!", he said before walking away, leaving Laura to check on Brock's broken nose.

"Crevan!", Ian yelled after him, but Crevan simply walked away, punching the wall hard on his way, creating a big hole, before walking upstairs finding Violet and Ash in a couch with a bunch of other girls. The moment he walked in all the girls howled lowly and some of them whistled. Violet turned to see what they were all looking at, and was immediately met by her little brother and his eyes filled with tears. She immediately stood from her seat and walked closer to him.

"What happened?", she asked deadly, protective sister mode turned on, but Crevan just shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it, can we just please go?", he asked and Violet nodded instantly before turning back to Ash leaning down to whisper in the girl's ear. Crevan stood and dried his eyes before anyone could see them and a second later Violet turned to him and nodded.

"Let's go", she said and Crevan nodded and walked down the stairs and out of the house. They walked to the car and Crevan drove them back home. Violet looked at her brother with worried eyes, wondering what the hell had happened the twenty minutes they were at the party. She looked down and saw her brothers hand. It was blue and purple and covered in blood.

"Crevan your hand"

A second later Crevan stopped the car in front of their house and got out of the car walking around the house. Violet furrowed her eyebrows and walked inside their house.

"Moms?", she called her parents out and a minute later the two women walked out of he living room.

"Vi? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party?", Regina asked and Violet nodded.

"We were, but after twenty minutes Crevan found me and begged me to go home with him. His was crying, something must have happened!", Violet said, tears starting to show in her own eyes and Regina walked over to her daughter hugging her tight. Violet opened her eyes and frowned when she saw Crevan in the backyard.

"Oh my god", she whispered and both women turned to the windows to the backyard, seeing Crevan standing and punching the three hard with his bare hands. Emma instantly ran outside and over to her son.

"Crevan stop!", she yelled but the boy kept punching and blood was starting to form on his knuckles. Emma instantly wrapped her arms around her son, stopping him from punching the three and Crevan started to fight against her, trying to get out of his mother's grip.

"Crevan stop! Baby it's me, ma! Stop!", she yelled at last and after a few seconds Crevan stopped and began to cry violently, his body shaking uncontrollably. Emma sighed and leaned her head against her son's back.

_What the hell happened at that party?_

"Laura cheated on me", he let out after a few minutes of crying and Emma felt her heart break for her son. She turned and saw her wife and daughter standing in the doorway, just as shocked.

"She cheated ma!", he yelled out and Emma held him in place, her arms still wrapped around him.

"It's okay baby, let it out", she whispered and Crevan broke down once again.

* * *

It had taken almost an hour for Crevan to calm down. And Emma had been sitting and holding him for as long as it took him. She was now sitting in his bed, Crevan's sleeping body laying against her, his arm around her legs. Apparently only being with his mother was able to make him sleep. So now Violet and Regina was sitting in he living room, watching some tv, even though none of them really payed it any attention. But suddenly Regina rose slightly from the couch and reached for her phone calling Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. Yeah, I'm just calling to tell you that you might want to go and get your daughter from the party. Because my son just came home an hour ago, his heart broken into thousands of pieces after finding out as cheated on him. Thank you"

Violet sighed and nodded in agreement. Laura's parents deserved to know this.

"I can't believe she would do this to him", Violet said and Regina turned to her after putting her phone back onto the coffee table.

"Crevan wouldn't do anything to hurt Laura. He loved her mom. Crevan was the best boyfriend she could ever get! How could Laura be so fucking ungrateful?!", Violet asked anger rising inside and Regina nodded in understanding. And for once she was actually happy that Rooney was in New York and wasn't witnessing this. She couldn't even imagine what Violet and Rooney would do to Laura.

"I understand your anger sweetie. And I agree one hundred percent. Crevan has shown nothing but love and kindness for Laura, but—"

"But nothing mom! Crevan doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve him and his tears!", Violet interrupted in anger and Regina felt pride rising inside her. Seeing her daughter being so protective over Crevan wasn't something she saw very often, so she was happy to see Violet sticking with her brother.

"No he doesn't sweetheart", she agreed and Violet sighed and crossed her arms.

"I should call Ro—"

"No you shouldn't", Regina stopped her daughter and Violet frowned.

"Mom she has to know. You know Crevan means everything to her, and Laura is her best friend"

"I know sweetheart. And I know he means just as much to you too. But Rooney is in New York right now, and is undoubtedly having one of the best weekends of her life, so don't call and disturb that. You can tell her the moment she's back home"

Violet sighed and nodded before leaning her head down onto her mother's shoulder.

"Why cheat on him? He was the best boyfriend she could get. He gave her everything! His kindness, his love, his trust mom! His fucking trust!"

Regina sighed and brought her arms around her daughter.

"It's gonna be okay. Crevan's gonna be fine"

"I know mom, but still... Laura is a bitch for doing this to him"

Regina eyed her daughter for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Violet"

The girl turned to her mother, tears rolling down her face.

"You have to promise me you won't go after Laura and hurt her, can you do that?"

Violet eyed her mother for a few seconds before sighing and nodded. Regina nodded in satisfaction before kissing her daughters cheek.

"Good"

A few minutes later Emma walked inside the living room sitting down beside Violet.

"Crevan is now sleeping", she said and the mother and daughter nodded. Emma sighed and leaned in, kissing her daughter's head.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the party?", she asked but Violet shook her head.

"I don't wanna go without him. So I'm just gonna go to bed. Night moms", she said standing from the couch and walking out of the living room. The two mothers followed their daughter with their eyes until she was out of eyesight before turning back to each other.

"I'm gonna speak to Ruby tomorrow", Emma said, but Regina shook her head.

"No need, I've already called her and asked her to go and take Laura home"

Emma nodded and moved closer to her wife bringing an arm around her.

"Our kids first broken heart. It came earlier than I expected", Emma said and Regina chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed it did. I hadn't expected it to be Crevan either", she said and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Me neither"

They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking it all through before Emma broke it.

"You think Crevan and Laura were having...?"

Regina turned to her wife and thought about it for moment before shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. I want to say no, because I know Crevan would never do it before he was ready, and he isn't. But on the other hand. I never thought my son would ever go out and beat a three with his bare hands", she said and Emma nodded.

"The tree is fine by the way", Emma said and Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't care about that stupid tree. I care about our son"


	12. Let's Go Home

"No ma, I'm fine. Yeah he's good. She's getting bigger, that's for sure. She kinda reminds me of mom when she was pregnant with Emmett. She doesn't do anything but eat. Yeah sure. I love you too. Bye"

Rooney hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling. It was Sunday and she had promised Eve to go with her to the Jacobs trial, before driving back home. She hadn't been in contact with her teacher since she kissed her goodbye and Rooney was scared what the woman would say to her. Would she yell at her? Would she leave her alone? Would she even request to have Rooney transferred to another class?

"Rooney?", Henry called her out breaking her from her thoughts and Rooney turned to him with a smile.

"Eve is here", he said and she nodded standing from the couch and walking out of the living room, meeting Eve by the door. Rooney stopped in her tracks, immediately remembering back to the kiss and how great her lips tasted. But Eve didn't give out a single clue. She just smiled at her like nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Rooney, are you ready? The trial should start in about thirty minutes", she said and Rooney nodded and walked over to her brother hugging him tight.

"Mom told me to tell you that you should call as soon as Hanna has given birth", she said and Henry smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll do that", he said pulling back from the hug and turned to Eve.

"Take care of her", he said sternly and Eve nodded smiling.

"Of course. I'll do anything for Rooney", she said turning to the girl and said girl looked her in the eyes for a few seconds before turning to Henry.

"Where's Hanna?"

"She's still sleeping, I'll tell her you said goodbye",

Rooney nodded and kissed his cheek before taking her bag and walking out of the house. Eve smiled at Henry before walking out of the house as well. The drive was a long drive with silence. None of them said anything. None of them didn't know what to say really. When they arrived at the courthouse, they walked in and Eve showed her license, noticing the guard eyeing Rooney suspicious.

"She's with me", she said and the guard nodded and they walked inside. They walked toward the courtroom and was met by Annalise, Bonnie and the student's standing outside.

"Annalise", Bonnie said turning to Eve and Rooney, and Annalise turned around meeting the woman and girl walking towards them.

"You made it", she said smiling and Rooney nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything further and Annalise could immediately feel the tension.

"Rooney, why don't you go with my students while I talk to Eve for a moment?", Annalise asked and Rooney hesitated for a moment looking at Eve who smiled assuringly at her, before nodding and walking over to Laurel who smiled at her.

"Are you able to sit in the second chair with me?", Annalise asked her and Eve furrowed her eyebrows turning to Bonnie who nodded.

"I can't sit there, because I'm working with Connor on another case", she said and Eve nodded turning to Annalise.

"How long is it gonna take? Because I have to get Rooney back home", she said and Annalise nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Just sit there for today. Bonnie can take the rest", she said and Eve sighed and nodded making Annalise smile before turning to the students.

"Alright, everybody knows the plan. Connor, you go with Bonnie. The rest of you, inside now", she ordered and Connor and Bonnie walked away while the rest walked inside the courtroom. Rooney widened her eyes in wonder, her mouth open, as she walked inside a courtroom for the first time in her life. It was just like on tv, just so much better.

"This is amazing", she whispered.

"Trust me, when you've been here as long as we have, you'll rather be in jail, then walking in here every single day", Michaela said with a stone face, and Rooney furrowed her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Laurel gave Michaela a look and the girl rolled her eyes sitting down, the others following. Rooney sat down in between Michaela and Laurel on the first row, getting a clear view of Annalise and Eve. A few seconds later a man walked inside the courtroom and Annalise and Eve turned to the man as he walked closer to them.

"That's mr. Jacobs", Laurel whispered to Rooney and the girl nodded eyeing the man as he walked up to Annalise and Eve, shaking their hands. A few minutes later the judge walked in and the case begun. It started out nicely and calm, and Annalise presented the new evidence Rooney had given them the day prior.

"Miss Keating, why haven't we heard of these new evidence before now?", the judge asked and Annalise explained.

"We have just found the evidence ourself your honor"

The judge eyed the woman for a moment before looking at the file, the DNA tests showing the different DNA's and the camera footage of the imposter in the house.

"How did you find these evidence miss Keating?"

Laurel, Michaela, Wes and Asher turned to Rooney who looked back at them. Neither of them wanted Rooney involved.

"An anonymous source", Annalise answered and the judge raised an eyebrow.

"And who is this anonymous source miss Keating?"

"As it says, anonymous. It'll be against my proposition as a lawyer, to tell you who that person is", she said and the judge eyed her for a moment before laying the file down.

"Show us what you know", she said and Annalise nodded and the trial continued. An hour later, the trial was over and they were now waiting for the jury to decide mr. Jacobs' fate. Annalise sighed and turned to look at Rooney smiling at her.

"You okay?"

Rooney nodded, not saying anything and Annalise leaned over, squeezing the girl's shoulder before turning to Eve who smiled back at her. A few minutes later the judge walked out.

"Mr. For person. You'll announce your verdict to the court", the judge said and the for person stood and took the paper into his hands.

"In the matter of common wealth of Frederik Jacobs versus Julia Jacobs and Frederik Jacobs Jr. on first degree murder, we find the defendant.... Not guilty. By the reason of absence of the time of the murder"

Annalise and Eve smiled and turned to their client who sat with tears in his eyes, softly crying. He stood from his seat and turned to Annalise.

"Thank you so much", he said and Annalise smiled and hugged him gently before turning to Rooney.

"Congratulations miss Swan-Mills. You just saved an innocent from going to jail", she said and the student's smiled at Rooney who smiled back at the lawyer. She turned and met Eve's eyes that were filled with pride. They stood from their seats and walked out of the courtroom, walking out of the building.

"I hope I'll see you soon miss Swan-Mills. It was honor to have you here. And thank you for your help", Annalise said and Rooney smiled at her before turning to Eve smiling at her.

"I was nice to meet you", Asher said walking forward and extending his hand. Rooney smiled and shook it smiling at him.

"Like wise"

Annalise pulled Eve to the side while Rooney said goodbye to the others and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?", Annalise immediately asked and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Of Eve, don't start that on me. Something's going on between you and that girl. What happened?"

Eve sighed and looked down. She knew she couldn't keep it from Annalise forever. She knew she had to tell her at some point.

"Rooney kissed me last night", she whispered and Annalise raised an eyebrows at her former lover, but said lover simply looked around, avoiding any eye contact.

"Alright... And... How was it?", Annalise asked after a few seconds and Eve sighed and bit her lower lip.

"That good?", Annalise asked, knowing the woman, but before Eve could ask, Rooney walked over and smiled at them.

"I'm ready"

Eve nodded and turned to Annalise.

"I'll see you soon", she said and hugged her friend before turning to Rooney and the woman and girl walked out of the courthouse.

"Is everything okay? What did miss Keating say?", Rooney asked worried and Eve turned to her, licking her lips.

"She just wished us a good trip home", she said and Rooney sighed looking through the lie.

"Why are you always lying to me?", she asked and Eve turned to her with a frown.

"What?"

Rooney shook her head and walked over to the car leaving Eve to sigh and follow the girl. She opened the car and the both sat inside, Eve driving off towards Maine. They drove for about ten minutes in silence before Eve got enough of it and pulled to the side, stopping the car.

"Why are we stopping?", Rooney asked curiously and Eve sat still not knowing how to begin.

"Eve?"

The woman turned to the girl and smiled at her bringing her hands to the girls face, looking into her eyes. Rooney didn't think her heart could beat any faster then it did. But that was until Eve began leaning in and Rooney just closed her eyes in time for feeling the woman's lips on her own. She felt Eve kissing her softly and gently, like she was going to hurt her if she gave any more pressure. So Rooney pressed harder, deepening the kiss, but Eve pulled back the moment she deepened it and Rooney knew she had fucked up.

"Not here", Eve whispered, leaning their foreheads together and Rooney sighed and nodded, letting the silence take over.

"I thought you were angry at me", Rooney admitted after a few minutes and Eve sighed and nodded in understanding.

"More shocked"

Rooney chuckled and looked down a blush creeping on her face. Eve smiled at her and caressed her cheek, forcing the girl to look at her.

"I'm sorry I just kissed you out of the blue. I just needed to confirm something", Eve apologized and Rooney raised an eyebrows.

"And?"

Eve bit her lip looking down.

"I think it worked", she said after some time and Rooney smiled slowly.

"Is... Is that a good thing or...?", she asked gently, not knowing if she should be happy or sad.

"It's good, don't worry"

Rooney smiled at her and Eve couldn't help but lean in kissing the girl once more, enjoying the feeling of the girls lips on her own.

_Why didn't I do this before? Oh right_

"Rooney you know how wrong this is, right?", she said once they parted and the girl sighed and nodded looking down. "I'm just not sure how long this will last", Eve admitted and Rooney looked up at her.

"I promise I won't do anything that might cost you your job Eve. I would never do that to you", she said and Eve smiled and nodded.

"I know Rooney. I have no doubt"

Rooney smiled at the woman and waited for her to continue.

"Let's just... Take things slow, okay? I'm not ready for anything right now. All of this is so new to me and I need time to sought out my feelings, okay?"

Rooney's smile faded in sadness, but she understood her teacher. This was new to her as well. Not only was this her first relationship with a woman, this was her first relationship with anyone. Eve was her first kiss for christ sake. She was scared as hell.

"That make's the two of us", she said and Eve smiled, happy that Rooney understood. They both needed time.

* * *

Crevan woke up and immediately smelled pancakes. He moaned and got out of bed, putting on his black jump suit before walking down as he scratched his head. He walked inside the kitchen and was met by his mothers and Violet.

"Hey sweetie", Regina greeted him gently and Crevan smiled and kissed his mothers cheeks before sitting down, pouring himself his cup of juice. Emma smiled and caressed his face and hair, looking proudly at him.

"How are you feeling champ?", she asked and Crevan turned to her and smiled weakly before turning back to the table taking two pancakes. Emma smiled and leaned over, kissing his temple. Violet smiled at him and squeezed his bicep before turning to her mothers.

"When is Rooney coming home?", she asked and Emma turned to her daughter.

"She and Eve should be here around three or four", she said and Violet nodded continuing eating her own pancake. A knock was heard and Emma stood from her seat walking out of the kitchen towards the door and opening it, revealing Emmett and a woman.

"Hey, how did it go?", Emma asked smiling at her son, and Emmet smiled and nodded.

"It was great. Thank's for driving me home miss Hastings", he said before walking inside, leaving Emma and miss Hastings alone.

"Thank you for taking him on the way", Emma thanked the woman and said woman smiled at her.

"Of course sheriff. He was an angel all the way", miss Hastings said and Emma smiled at her and turned to look out at the car, seeing Emmett's friend John.

"Was he behaving?", she asked after a moment and miss Hastings nodded.

"He was. Tania told me that Emmett was the sweetest of them all", she said and Emma nodded and smiled. Tania when the mother of Elliot who held the sleepover, while miss Hastings was the mother of John, who was Emmett's best friend.

"Thanks miss Hastings. I can't thank you enough"

"Of course. I'll see you later, ja?"

Emma smiled as she heard the woman using her german accent. The woman had moved to Storybrooke a few years ago with her son, after moving to America from Germany.

"Yeah, I'll see you later", she said before winking at the woman and closing the door. She walked back to the kitchen and sat back down.

"So. How did it go champ?", Emma asked once Emmett walked in and sat down as well.

"It was good. We saw a lot of movies and ate a lot of candy and chips and drank a lot of soda", he said and Regina stiffened and turned to her son who knew he might have said the wrong thing.

"I-I mean... We ate a lot of vegetables and drank a lot of juice", he corrected and Regina turned to her girlfriend with widened shocked eyes.

"Come on babe, relax", Emma said kissing er wife's lips before turning to her youngest smiling at him.

"That's great to hear sweetheart", she said before turning to Regina who eyed her back sternly.

* * *

After almost two hours of driving, Rooney and Eve stopped for some food, and this time they went to a small cafe. They walked inside and got in the line, while looking at the menu.

"What are you having?", Eve asked and Rooney turned to her and smiled.

"Just a hot cocoa with cinnamon and an egg and bacon sandwich", she said and Eve smiled and nodded down at the girl before turning to the menu looking it over. Suddenly she felt a slap to her ass and was about to scold Rooney when she saw the girl looking angrily at a man.

"Hey! You don't get to do that!", she said walking over to the man, but the man just smirked at her. He was wearing a nice suit and a suitcase in his hand. It was obvious he was quite wealthy and a total ass.

"And who says that?", he challenged and Rooney felt anger inside her.

"I do"

The man laughed along with some of his friend he arrived with, all wearing suits.

"Well, kid. You don't rule this place. I do", he said and Rooney felt a hand on her arm.

"Rooney stop", she said, but Rooney was far too gone to even listen.

"Well asshole. I don't care who rules this place. You don't get to put a finger on her, do you get that?"

The man smiled and stepped closer to the girl looking down at her. He was at least six foot tall.

"You should stay out of the adults business"

That was it for Rooney and before she could stop herself, her fist met his face, and the man stumbled back.

"Rooney!", Eve let out in shock and Rooney groaned in pain before taking Eve's hand, walking out of the cafe.

"Rooney", Eve called her out, but the girl kept walking, anger build inside.

"Rooney stop!"

The girl stopped and turned to the woman, who looked back at her worried. Before she could say anything, Eve leaned in and brought their lips together in a slow and soft kiss, letting Rooney's body relax, all her anger disappearing. After almost a minute of kissing, Eve pulled back, in need for air and Rooney had her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow"

Eve smiled and pecked her lips.

"Had to get you to relax somehow", she said and Rooney chuckled shaking her head.

Two hours later they reached Storybrooke and they could see the sign. Rooney felt herself becoming before and more nervous.

"Stop the car", she suddenly said and Eve frowned before stopping the car, right before they hit the town line.

"What's going on Rooney?", she asked turning to the girl and said girl looked at the town line with scared eyes.

"My magic. I will have my magic back once we cross the line"

Eve sighed, understanding Rooney's frightens. She sighed and took the girl's hand into her own squeezing it gently.

"It's okay Rooney. Magic is based on your feelings, remember that. Just think of me, okay?"

Rooney turned to the woman and smiled at her softly before nodding. Eve smiled and nodded squeezing her hand one more time before letting go and driving slowly over the town line. The moment they crossed it, Rooney felt all the magic running through her body once again, and she took a deep breath, earning a worried glare from Eve.

"I'm fine", she said assuring the woman and Eve nodded and took a deep breath herself, turning back to the road. They slowly neared the house and Eve stopped the car a little further down the road. They said in silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting their time together to end. They both had enjoyed their time together and wanted their time to extend just a little bit longer.

"Rooney—"

"I know. Nothing has changed", Rooney interrupted her teacher and said teacher turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Rooney everything has changed", she stated firmly and Rooney turned to the woman with a sad look. "We aren't just teacher and student anymore. What we are doing is against the school's rules and laws. I could get fired, you could get expelled. We are in deep water Rooney", she said and Rooney nodded looking down.

"I know. But I don't decide who I like. My heart does. And apparently it chose you, okay?"

Eve turned to her and nodded. "And mine chose you"

Rooney couldn't stop the smile forming and Eve smiled at the girl's reaction. She truly was adorable. "But like I said before. Let's take things slow. See where it takes us"

Rooney nodded in agreement and smiled at her. Eve smiled back, looking into the girl's eyes, feeling herself being pulled. She leaned in and connected her lips to the girl's softly kissing her. But way too early, Rooney pulled back and Eve actually pouted. It took everything in Rooney's body in order to keep the laugh in.

"We need to be careful. We are sitting right in front of my neighbors", she said and Eve sighed and nodded and pecked the girl's lips before turning on the car and driving a round stopping in front of the mansion this time. The woman and girl got out of the car and Rooney took her bag from the back seat, closing the door behind her. She turned to Eve and smiled at her before walking towards the house, Eve following. Rooney took a deep breath, feeling the magic inside her, and opened the front door.

"I'm home guys", she called out and a few seconds later she heard loud footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Violet looking at her with angry eyes.

"We need to talk", she immediately said and Rooney and Eve furrowed their eyebrows.

"Violet", Regina said walking down the stairs and the blonde girl sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's going on?", Rooney asked and Regina shook her head gently.

"It can wait, right now your mother and I need to talk to you and Eve", she said and Rooney nodded looking at Violet for a moment.

"But first", Regina then said and brought her arms around her daughter, hugging her tight. Rooney smiled and hugged her mother back. A few seconds later, Crevan and Emma walked down the stairs and Crevan turned to Violet giving her a knowing look, only to receive a shaking head, while Emma walked to her friend and hugged her.

"Welcome back", she said and Eve smiled at her.

"Thank you"

Emma smiled at her friend before turning to her daughter who smiled back at her.

"It's great to have you back kid", she said and Rooney rolled her eyes smiling at her mother before hugging her, receiving a kiss to her cheek.

"So. How did it go?", Regina asked after she had hugged Eve and the teacher and student shared a look.

"It went pretty good. Rooney impressed Annalise and...", she trailed off, waiting for Rooney to finish her sentence.

"I got the job", she said smiling and Emma and Regina smiled wide at their daughter pulling her into a group hug.

"That's great honey. I'm so proud of you", Regina said and Emma smiled and nodded in agreement, before turning to Eve.

"What about the working hours?", she asked and Eve nodded and cleared her throat.

"Annalise is still trying to figure out how she can fit Rooney into her work, because of the five students she's currently having. But for starters, Rooney will be in New York twice a month. Every second weekend. But there will of course be times where Annalise will need Rooney in New York. And those times could be at any times. Even school hours. You guys have to be prepared for that", she said and Emma and Regina shared a look and nodded.

"But I promise that, if Annalise ever calls Rooney and wants her to go to New York, I'll go with her. I'm not letting Rooney go alone", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"Alright. That's great, thank's Eve. For taking care of her. She's not hurt, so you'll keep your jobs for now", she said and Eve smiled awkwardly before turning to Rooney.

"Thank you for a nice trip Rooney. I'm looking forward to more of them in the future", she said and Rooney smiled and walked over to the woman, hugging her tight.

"Of course. Thank you"

Eve smiled and pulled back from the hug before turning to the others two triplets, smiling at them before walking out of the house, greeting them all goodbye. The moment the door was closed, Rooney turned to Violet, crossing her arms.

"What did you want to tell me?", she asked and Violet hesitated for a moment, turning to her mothers who both nodded. She turned to Crevan who was looking down and she took a deep breath before turning back to Rooney.

"Guys, you're scarring me. Is it Emmett?! Where is he?!", she asked anger worry filling her mind and heart and was about to walk upstairs when Regina stopped her.

"Rooney sweetheart, Emmett is fine, he's sleeping peacefully in his bed", she assured and Rooney nodded slowly before turning to Violet.

"Then what is it?"

Violet sighed looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Laura cheated on Crevan"

Rooney froze when she heard the words. Laura cheated? How could she do that? Emma and Regina could see the anger slowly rising inside their daughter, but before they could stop her from leaving, the girl walked over to her little brother and hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder. She brought her arm out and pulled Violet into the hug as well, so they both could comfort their little brother. The two mothers shared a sad smile in pride as they watched their triplets share the group hug.


	13. Former Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support to this story! I can tell you how much this means to me you guys! I love it! So thank you!
> 
> Now this chapter is very emotional for me and I think for a lot of you guys as well. I literally wrote the most of this chapter last night as in about 4am in the morning. And I cried all the way through. It was so emotionally exhausting for me and literally stayed home from school because of it. So I am warning you now. This is probably going to make you cry. But if not, then I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you... ;)
> 
> But I promise you guys that this isn't just sad either. The ending is... yeah... You'll see.

Monday morning was not as it usually was. Rooney got up before anyone else, smiling wide and happy. She walked inside the kitchen and was met by her mothers who stood and kissed by the counter.

"Oh god", she groaned out as she walked over to the coffee pot, putting it over to the table.

"You're up early", Regina said pulling away from her wife and Rooney turned to her mothers and smiled at them before walking over to them, hugging them both.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to get down and get something to eat", she said and the two mothers smiled as they hugged their tall daughter back. Rooney smiled and pulled back from the hug looking down at her mother's.

"I love you two. So so much!", she said smiling wide and Emma and Regina smiled before crossing their arms.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at her mothers titling her head to the side.

"What?"

"What do you want Rooney, you're never this happy", Emma said and this time and Rooney turned to her blonde mother.

"Mom, I don't want anything. I'm just happy"

Emma only saw the truth and smiled at her nodded.

"Alright. We're glad to see you this happy"

Rooney smiled wide and kissed their cheeks before sitting down by the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Emma turned to Regina with a raised eyebrow, receiving a smirk in return and Emma chuckled pulling her wife closer by the waist. Rooney smiled up at her mother's as they smiled at each other, with love filling their eyes. She deeply wished she could find someone to share such strong love with, one day.

She turned and saw Violet walk inside and smiled at her mothers sharing their moment. She walked over and leaned down kissing their cheeks before walking over to the table sitting down in her seat and pouring herself her own cup of coffee.

"Crevan is sitting in the backyard", she said and Rooney turned to her sister with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why? Is he talking to Crevan?"

Violet nodded as she sipped her coffee and Rooney nodded and turned to her mothers.

"Moms", she called them out and the two women turned to their daughter and smiled.

"What's up honey", Emma asked as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"I think you should let Crevan stay home today. If he goes to school, all he will do is sit and stare down at his fingers, and sit all alone at lunch", Rooney said and Emma had to fight every bone in her body, in order to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. Ever since the triplets were born and actually had a mind of their own, Rooney had always protected her siblings, no matter who the enemy was. She was always there for them, and she always comforted them when they were sad. And Emma really loved and admired her daughter for that.

"Mom are you okay?", Violet asked when she noticed the tear fall down her mother's cheek and Emma shook her head before drying the tear away, earning a glare from both daughters and wife.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go and check on Crevan", she said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her daughters and wife concerned. She walked out of the backdoor, meeting her son in front of Crevan's grave. She let another tear fall and walked over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Hey", she whispered and Crevan turned to her and smiled sadly before turning back to the grave. They sat in silence for a few minutes, actually enjoying it. They didn't have their moments very often, but when they did, they both cherished them like they were the most precious thing in the world.

"When Crevan died, I knew I wanted to name my next son after him", Emma suddenly said and Crevan nodded letting her continue.

"I knew I wanted something or someone to remember him by. And I just knew", she said turning to her son, making him turn as well.

"When I saw your eyes for the first time. You were no more than a few hours old and you were sleeping in my arms. Suddenly you just opened your eyes and stared into my own, like I was your everything, a huge smile on your little face. And I just knew. You were my Crevan", she said and several tears fell down her cheeks. A few tears had escaped Crevan's own eyes and Emma smiled at him, love filling her eyes.

"When I see you... Everyday. Waking up, walking into the kitchen to get your juice. When you smile at me with your big smile that reminds me awfully a lot of your grandfather. I see him. I see Crevan all the time. But I also see you. Because you are your own. You're funny, you're smart, you're... god you're sensitive. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen and I love you more than ever before. You're special to me and you will always be that"

Crevan's face was filled with tears now and Emma smiled at him, drying his tears away with her hands.

"I love you Crevan. Always remember that", she said and Crevan nodded and hugged his mother tight.

"I love you too ma"

* * *

Rooney walked into the school and looked around. She felt eyes on her, everybody knowing who she was looking for. Of course everybody knew how protective Rooney was of her siblings and when they all know about Laura cheating on the youngest triplet, they all knew Laura wasn't going to have a good day. Finally Rooney spotted Laura down the hall and her eyes saw nothing but anger. She walked down the hall, everybody following her with their eyes, some people even whispering, but Rooney ignored all for them. All of her focus was on Laura. On Crevan and his broken heart. Laura noticed the boy in front of her looking up and she turned to see Rooney walking towards her, smoke practically floating out of her ears.

"Rooney—"

"You are so dead!", Rooney cut her off, and all the students kept quiet, knowing it was dangerous to go against the girl. Rooney walked closer to the girl looking down at her.

"You are lucky I have a good heart and respect my brother so much, because if I didn't, I would have made sure you could never walk again already. If you go anywhere near me or my family ever again, I swear I will make sure this last year, will be your living hell", she said before turning around walking away, leaving the whole hallway in silence. Rooney walked down the hall and into her first class and found her seat sitting down.

"Rooney?"

The girl turned to the familiar voice and looked up to see Eve sitting by the desk.

"Eve"

"Is everything alright?", Eve asked in worry and Rooney shook her head.

"No, but can we talk about it later?"

Eve nodded and looked at her student who looked back at her, tears threatening in her eyes. Eve sighed and was about to stand from her desk, when another student walked inside and she forced herself to stay seated. Ten minutes later the class began and Rooney and Violet sat beside each other, while Crevan was at home. Both Emma and Rooney had to talk to him in order to convince him to stay home. He was just too broken to be anywhere right now.

"Crevan Swan-Mills", Eve called him out and Rooney raised her hand.

"Crevan's home sick", she said and Brock who sat at the other end of the class scoffed and looked away.

"Do you have something to say dickhead?", she asked standing up, her fists clenched and Eve stopped her.

"Rooney, stop. Sit down", she ordered and the girl sighed and sat back down, making Eve mentally smile in satisfaction before turning to Brock.

"If you have something to say mr. Brock, please let it wait, till after class", she said before continuing with calling the students out. Brock rolled his eyes and turned to Rooney who eyed him back deadly. Brock made a piece symbol with his fingers and brought it to his mouth, letting his tongue wiggle in between the fingers. Rooney rolled her eyes and turned to Eve, listening to her, but a moment later, Violet stood from her seat and eyed Brock back.

"Come over here and do that again, smart ass!", she said and Eve turned to look at Brock who made faces at the girls and she walked over to his table, slamming the table hard with the stick, making Brock jump in shock.

"Principal's office. Now", she said calmly and Brock groaned and stood from his seat.

"Fucking whore", he muttered and Rooney instantly saw dead. She stood from her seat, but Eve quickly turned to her and have her a look, making Rooney sit back down. Eve nodded and went on with the lesson.

* * *

Regina walked inside the living room discovering her son sitting on the couch, looking in an album of pictures from when he and the others were little. Regina smiled and walked over sitting down beside him.

"Hey", she said and Crevan turned to her and smiled wide, before turning back to the photos. Regina had always loved Crevan's smile. It reminded her so much of David and for once, a reminder of David actually made her happy. Because she had to admit it. David has a beautiful smile and she was happy that Crevan got that from Emma. And while his hair and skin might be from herself, his eyes were all Emma. His green eyes that reminded Regina so much of her wife, and even Henry at times.

"What are we looking at?", she asked looking down and Crevan smiled at her pointing at a picture of Emma with the triplets in the park. They were all sitting by the lake looking out at the ducks while feeding them.

"How old were we here?", he asked and Regina looked at the picture before smiling wide.

"No more than three I believe", she said as she looked at her wife in the picture. A huge smile was spreading on her face as she looked at the triplets throwing bread to the ducks. Crevan smiled as he noticed the loving look in his mothers eyes.

"You guys never really told us how you and ma fell in love", he said and Regina turned to him and smiled.

"It's a long story sweetheart", she said and and Crevan smiled and closed the book placing it on the table before turning fully to his mother, sitting on the couch with crossed legs.

"I got time"

Regina smiled and shook her head before getting comfortable in the couch.

"Well, it all started with your mother setting up a Christmas calendar for me and Henry. She gave us presents every day in the twenty four days. My presents were delivered with a small card with some notes from her. She would either write a small poem or a complement or something I needed to hear.

She quickly told me she was Henry's secret santa. And I of course suspected her to be my secret admire as well, but she proved to me twice that she wasn't. So I believed her. And she kept giving us present, and they were all beautiful and perfect in their own special way. She actually gave me this necklace", she said letting her fingers ghost over the small red apple against her collarbone.

"And while I knew I had this secret admire, I got to know Emma better as a person. She started to come over for dinner with me and Henry more often, we saw movies together with Henry and we sat and talked and drank a glass of wine after Henry had gone to bed. And... somehow along the way... I felt myself being pulled towards her. I disliked her for a very long time, and I never suspected us to be where we are now. But just in those moments we shared after Henry had gone to bed, they were just so... So memorizing and beautiful.

I fell in love with her the second time she stayed over that month. I had always felt an attraction to her. For a very long time actually", she said and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you do something? Say something to her?", he asked and Regina's smile faded as she remembered back to the time.

"Your mother... She loved someone else once"

"What? Who?"

Regina stood from her seat on the couch and walked over to the armchair and opened the seat, pulling up a picture, before walking back to the couch sitting down.

"His name was Killian Jones", she said showing Crevan a picture of Emma and Killian smiling at the camera, Emma's arms around his waist, happiness written all over her face.

"She looks happy", Crevan commented and Regina nodded.

"She was. He made her so happy"

"Whe-where is he now?", Crevan couldn't help but ask and Regina sighed taking a deep breath.

"He died. We tried to save him, but... we failed"

"What happened?"

"After Emma had to sacrifice him in order to safe us all, she wanted to go back to the underworld to save him. So we did. She wanted to share her heart with him, just like your grandmother are sharing her's with your grandfather. But it didn't work. Emma's heart was sealed with a protection spell. A spell that only the creation of true love can create", she said and Crevan turned away from the picture to his mother.

"So we have it as well?", he asked and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You all have it except for Henry"

Crevan nodded in understanding and turned back to the picture of his mother and her former lover.

"Why would she have it hidden?"

"Because even after all these years, she's still hurting. She misses him every single day. It's too much for her to throw it out, but it also hurts too much to hang it up. So sometimes when she has the strength, she comes down here by herself and stares at it, remembering back to their times together"

"Did she tell you that?", he asked and Regina shook her head.

"According to her, no one knows. But I discovered it a few months after you three were born. I woke up in the middle of the night, and discovered that she was gone. So I went in surge for her, and found her sitting in here, crying softly as she stared at the picture"

Crevan felt tears running down his face and Regina smiled sadly at her son, pulling him in for a hug.

"I thought she was happy", he cried out and Regina frowned pulling back from the hug, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"Crevan listen to me. Your mother is happy. Happier than ever before. Even happier than she ever was with Killian. You and your siblings have made her so happy, and she thank's god every single day for giving her you guys, okay?"

Crevan nodded and let his tears fall. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt for his mother to lose her love.

* * *

"Rooney may I have a word?", Eve asked once the class was over and Rooney nodded and kept seated as the rest of the students left the class room.

"Someone's in trouble", one of the boys sang as he walked out and Rooney rolled her eyes and shook her head looking away. Eve sighed and walked over to the door closing the door behind the last student before turning to the girl. She walked over to girl and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Rooney"

The girl turned to look at her teacher and Eve smiled at her. She took the girls hand and squeezed it gently before caressing it with her thump.

"Hey", she whispered brings her other hand to Rooney's cheek and turning her head towards her forcing the girl to look at her.

"It's okay. We're alone", she whispered, but Rooney shook her head.

"I can't take any chances. What if someone walks in?"

"Sweetheart please relax", Eve told her and Rooney took a deep breath turning to the teacher. "I'm right here"

Rooney nodded and looked down.

"How about I'll meet you at your house tonight? We'll be alone there", she said and Eve nodded in agreement smiling at her. Rooney smiled back and leaned in kissing Eve's cheek before standing from her seat. Eve smiled biting her lips and stood as well.

"Miss Rothlo"

"Miss Swan-Mills"

* * *

Later that day when Rooney and Violet walked inside their house and met Crevan and their mother in the living room, Regina told them to go and sit by the dining table together with Crevan, while she went and got Emmett from upstairs. Once they were all at the dining table, Regina sat down and laid the picture of Emma and Killian at the end of the table.

"Who's that?", Rooney asked, but Regina shook her head and they waited for Emma to come home. After ten minutes Emma walked through the front door with a smile on her face, but it immediately faded when's he saw her whole family sitting by the dining table.

"Hey guys. What's go—", she stopped when she walked closer and noticed the picture on the table. She looked back up at her family, tears threatening in her eyes.

"Ho-how did you find that?", she asked and Regina stood from her seat walking over to her wife.

"They deserve to know Emma", she said and Emma turned to her children who looked worriedly at her, Crevan even more than the others. Emma let a tear fall and walked over to the table and sat down in the seat at the end of the table. Violet was about to reach over to her mother when Regina stopped her gently and Violet furrowed her eyebrows in utter worry turning to her blonde mother.

"His name was Killian. Killian Jones", she started out and Crevan sighed looking down..

"He was uh... He was someone I loved... Before you mother came into the picture", she explained as she looked at the picture in front of her. At Killian's smile. She gently brought her hand to the picture, gently letting her fingers caress it.

"I once believed he was my happy ending. My true love and everything"

The children shared looks except for Crevan who just looked down, not wanting to look at anyone.

"One day he sacrificed himself in order to safe us all. I... We went back to get him in the underworld, so I could... so I could share my heart with him"

Rooney thought about her grandparents, and how their story brought them to their now shared heart.

"But it didn't work. My heart was protected with a protection spell. So we had to leave him behind", she finished tears running down her cheeks and Crevan sat with his own tears, Violet as well, while Rooney and Emmett sat and comforted their siblings. Regina sighed and walked over to her wife, hugging her from behind, her arms around Emma's neck.

"I'm proud of you, my love", she whispered, but Emma just shook her head as she cried out her pain.

* * *

"I'm going over to Jessica's", Rooney said walking inside the kitchen later that night, a bag on her shoulder, and the two mothers furrowed their eyebrows.

"What? Why?", Emma asked and Rooney shrugged.

"We're in a group together in our law class. We have a project to do", she explained and the two mothers nodded and smiled at her.

"Wan't me to drive you?", Emma asked, but Rooney shook her head gently.

"No don't worry about it. She only lives five minutes away. I need the air anyway", she said before walking over to her mothers kissing their cheeks, Emma's even more times.

"I love you both so much. I really do!", she said and the two mothers smiled at their daughter as she walked out of the house. Regina sighed and turned to her wife, a smile on her face.

"They all took it well", she said and Emma sighed and nodded looking down.

"I guess they did"

"Emma—"

"How long have you known?", Emma interrupted her and Regina sighed and moved closer to her wife.

"I found out a couple of months after the triplets were born", she said and Emma widened her eyes. "Baby it's okay. I understand", Regina assured her wife and Emma hesitated before nodding and looking down.

"Was he the reason you took so long to propose to me?", she asked and Emma nodded looking away.

"I just felt like I would betray him, you know?"

Regina nodded in understanding and brought her arm around her wife, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"Do you think he has moved on?", she asked after a few minutes of silence and Regina sighed before nodding.

"I'd like to believe he has"

"How?"

Regina thought about it for a moment before smiling to herself.

"Because Daniel did", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Remember when we talked about me finding Daniel in the underworld? Finding out if he was still down there or if he...", she trailed off and Emma nodded.

"If he got to a worse place", she finished and Regina nodded.

"Yes. And I found him. His grave I mean. It was chucked. He was in a better place. He had moved on"

Emma pulled her head back from the shoulder to look at her wife.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I was told by one of the boys he hang out with in the underworld that he moved on around the time I met Robin", she said and Emma nodded in understanding.

"He moved on because he knew I had"

"And the same did Killian"

Regina nodded and smiled. Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her wife softly on the lips. Regina kissed her back with much love and Emma could feel it.

"I love you", Emma whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, leaning their foreheads together and Regina smiled sadly at her.

"I love you too"

* * *

Rooney walked down the street, the sun's horizon in sight, orange sky above her. She walked in thought and soon she was at Eve's house. She took a deep breath before walking up to the house and looking around, before knocking on the door. A minute later, the door opened and Eve smiled when she saw Rooney.

"Hey", Rooney said awkwardly and Eve smiled and stepped aside letting the girl walk in. Rooney scanned the house in awe. It was almost twice as big as Eve's apartment in New York.

"I like your house", she said and Eve smiled walking over to the girl, standing behind her.

"Thank you", she whispered into the girls ear and Rooney shivered, letting her bag fall to the ground. Eve smirked and brought her hands to the girl's waist, turning her around and met the girl's eyes.

"Hi", she whispered and Rooney smiled at her.

"Hi"

Eve smiled and brought her hands to the girl's neck, caressing it gently before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss before pulling back. Rooney smiled and leaned back in, kissing the woman a little deeper, but Eve was quick to stop that.

"Rooney"

The girl sighed and nodded looking down.

"Sorry. I got carried away", she said and took her bag, putting it in the corner.

"No, hey. Come here", Eve said and took Rooney's hand walking over to the couch. They sat down and Eve brought Rooney onto her lap.

"It's okay to get carried away. I liked it", she said and Rooney blushed looking away. "It's okay babe", she said and Rooney blushed even harder. Eve smiled and leaned up, kissing the girl gently before smiling wide.

"So. Wanna watch a movie?", she asked and Rooney smiled and nodded before sitting back down beside Eve. The woman started up her Netflix and chose a random movie. Rooney tried to concentrate on the movie, but sitting so close to Eve was just too distracting. So instead of watching she turned and looked at Eve as the woman watched the movie. But of course it didn't even take two seconds for Eve to discover her.

"Why are you staring at me?", she asked without looking away from the screen and Rooney smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you're more interesting than the movie"

"I can choose another movie if you want?", Eve suggested and Rooney frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"I like my view now. It's alright"

Eve chuckled and changed the film into a bit more romantic one and Rooney actually turned back to the screen. A few minutes in and Rooney turned back to Eve looking at her instead and Eve simply gave up. And Rooney knew that Eve knew. So she decided to be cheeky and brought her hand to the woman's neck bringing her closer and kissing her down her neck. Eve moaned in pleasure and Rooney smirked against her.

"Rooney"

"Shh, just continue to watch", she whispered and Eve moaned louder as the kisses became more heated against her neck.

"Rooney, if you continue I will not be able to stop myself", she said and Rooney smirked. She was so ready for this. For her.

"Then let go", she whispered and turned the woman's head, their lips inches apart.

"Rooney—"

"I'm ready. I wanna be with you", she assured the woman and Eve sighed looking at the girl for any hesitancy, but found none. She gently leaned in, bringing her hand to Rooney's neck and brought their lips together in a soft deep kiss and Rooney moaned and kissed her deeper, the movie long forgotten. Rooney moved closer, and sat on Eve's lap, her knees on each side of the woman and Eve moaned into the kiss bringing her hands to to the girl's waist, the kiss growing deeper. Rooney felt heavenly. Eve was an amazing kisser. Although she couldn't really compare her to anyone, so she assumed that she was good. But it didn't really matter. Their lips worked perfectly together and Rooney had never felt more alive.

"God", she moaned out, once she pulled back for air and Eve continued to kiss Rooney down her jaw and neck, but not sucking. They both knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I need you", Rooney said and Eve nodded and brought her hands around Rooney's thighs, lifting her from the couch as she stood and walked down the hall, inside a bedroom, Rooney assumed was Eve's. The woman walked to the bed and laid Rooney gently down on the bed, smiling down at her.

"Is this what you guys call, taking things slow?", Rooney asked and Eve smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I can't help it. You're amazing", she said and Rooney moaned just by that. Eve got onto the bed and sat on her knees, bringing Rooney up to sit. She brought her hands to the girls jaw before leaning down kissing her slow and deep. She gently brought her hands to Rooney's jacket, taking it off before brining her hands to the t-shirt, bringing it over her head.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered against her lips and Rooney smiled at her.

"So are you"

Eve smiled and kissed her once more. Before gently bringing her hands to the girl's bra, only to stop and look deep into Rooney's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do", she said gently and Rooney nodded.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me", she said gently and Rooney couldn't love her more.

_Wow wait, love?_

Eve opened Rooney's bra, bringing the girl back from her through and Eve's eyes filled with want.

"My god", she whispered and gently placed her hands on Rooney's breasts, making Rooney moan out.

"You like that?", she whispered and Rooney blushed, but nodded. Eve smiled and laid Rooney down, following her all the way down before sitting back up, taking off her own shirt and bra, making Rooney widen her eyes. Boobs are truly amazing.

"Wow"

Eve smiled and leaned down kissing her once more before standing from the bed. Rooney was about to complain when Eve opened her jeans and brought them down her legs, her panties following. Rooney could feel herself blush heavily. She's never seen another woman naked before and this was just incredible.

"Oh my god", she whispered and Eve bit her lip before crawling back onto the bed, meeting Rooney halfway.

"Are you ready?"

Rooney nodded and Eve nodded back before gently pushing her down onto her back.

"Let me take care for you"

Rooney moaned and Eve turned to the girls jeans, opening the button and the zipper. Rooney could feel her heart beat faster and faster for every second. This was really happening. She could feel Eve pulling her jeans down, and she rose her ass in order to help out, so Eve could pull them down, leaving the girl on her panties. Once the jeans were off, Eve crawled up to meet Rooney's eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Eve smiled and leaned down kissing her gently.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

Rooney moaned and shook her head.

"Not at all. I just want you"

"Good. Tell me if you are", she whispered and leaned down bringing their lips together in soft deep kiss, that quickly turned heated and after a few seconds, Rooney felt Eve beginning to travel a hand down her body, and she knew this was it.

"Relax", Eve whispered against her lips and Rooney relaxed immediately, making the woman smile. Her hand traveled further down, but stopped once she reached the panties.

"Last time to bail", she said and Rooney looked up at teacher smiling. She wanted this. She wanted Eve to be her first. She knew Eve would be gentle.

"Go for it"

Eve smiled and brought their lips together. Her hand tracked down outside the panties and pressed gently onto the girls clit through the underwear, making the girl moan loudly.

"Please tell me if it hurts", she whispered into the girl's ear and Rooney let out a small chuckle.

"So-something tells me it will"

Eve smiled but didn't say anything. She began to make small circles on the girl's clit, making the girl moaned louder and louder. After a few rounds of circles, she brought her hand to the hem of the panties and pulled them down gently, making Rooney closer her legs together.

"You are beautiful Rooney, don't hide yourself"

Rooney took a deep breath and nodded before slowly opening her legs, letting Eve pull down her panties fully, before throwing them away. She immediately brought her hand to the girl's uncovered sex and said girl moaned loudly when she felt the fingers on her private parts.

"God Eve"

Eve smiled and gave more pressure, making the girl moan loud. She moved faster and faster and Rooney couldn't feel herself go to heaven.

"I'm sorry", Eve suddenly said and before Rooney could ask why she was apologizing, she felt a finger go through her folds and everything just started hurting and she screamed out. Eve instantly stopped and let Rooney get used to the feeling of being stretched, even though she barely halfway through.

"I'm sorry", Eve said once again and Rooney nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. It just... took me by surprise I guess"

Eve smiled and looked into her new lovers eyes, seeing nothing but love in return.

"I'm gonna move alright? It will hurt, but it will soon feel much butter, I promise"

Rooney nodded trusting the woman and Eve smiled and kissed her softly before pushing the finger in gently. Rooney had to take a fist to her mouth in order to stop her cries and screams and Eve felt bad for her. But she knew she had to go through it.

"It'll soon be better", she repeated and Rooney nodded, urging Eve to keep going. And so she did and soon she was as far as she could go.

"Are you okay?"

Rooney nodded as she looked to the side, out of the window.

"I'm great"

Eve smiled and leaned down, kissing Rooney's jaw and neck as she slowly started withdraw her finger, only to push it back inside once she was at the tip of her finger. The first couple of thrusts earned cries from Rooney, but they slowly turned to moans and soon Rooney was moaned out as Eve thrusted faster.

"Oh my god, Eve"

The older woman smiled wide and bit her lip as she added another finger making Rooney moan out loud.

"Eve I'm... I'm gonna...", she trailed off and Eve knew what Rooney was about to do.

"Let go Rooney", she whispered into the girl's ear and not a second later, Rooney came for the first time, earning a smile from Eve. The woman let her come down from her high and Rooney turned to her with wide eyes.

"That was..."

"I know", Eve said when Rooney trailed off and the girl smiled and let out a laugh.


	14. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before you guys begin to read, I just want to tell you guys once again, that English is NOT my first language. And I am sorry for whoever doesn't understand the f****ng shit I write. Because I have studied this f****ng language more than f****ng 15 years. (I'm 20) So if you can't read what I am writing, than you should study some more English. Because it won't get better than this, for people at my level.
> 
> I know there will be some grammar mistakes. There will always be grammar mistakes or some simple mistakes I have not seen. Even for English speaking people. That is just something you guys should get used to. Because fanfics are not J.K. Rowling written alright? We are not all English speaking people and if you guys can't accept that, then don't f****ng read it. But like I say all the time, I always read the chapters through at least two times to find mistakes and correct it before publishing it. 
> 
> I am writing my stories because I like to write. I am writing because so many of us loves so read these fics. This not some assignments I am asking you guys to correct. This is a story. And if there's something you don't like about it, then stop reading. Because I will keep writing how I want the story to go.
> 
> Now that is out of the way, please continue. (Sorry about the cursing)

**16 Years Ago**

Emma and walked inside her home and walked upstairs to their bedroom smiling wide as she met her girlfriend sitting in their bed, her full pregnant stomach under the sheets.

"Hi baby", Emma greeted the woman and Regina looked up from her book and smiled at her girlfriend as the blonde walked closer and Regina brought her hands up to her girlfriends cheeks and kissed her.

"How are my three babies in here?", Emma asked jumping onto the bed, making Regina jump, and leaned her head down to the big belly kissing it three times. A few seconds later she felt a kick and Emma smiled wide looking up at her girlfriend.

"I'll never get tired of see your face every time they kick", Regina said as she sat and admired her girlfriends smile.

"I'll never get tired of the image of these three being soccer players inside you"

Regina laughed and brought her arms towards Emma, urging her to come closer, and Emma smiled and crawled closer to her girlfriend, meeting the woman's lips with her own.

"I wanna go to the store", Regina said pulling away from the kiss and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Regina smiled and nodded. She knew he girlfriend was worried about her. The triplets could be coming any day now, and she wanted them to be prepared.

"Baby you know I—"

"Emma please stop", Regina stopped her girlfriend and Emma sighed.

"I know you're worried. And I know you want to be prepared for when they finally want to come out. But I refuse to sit at home and having you staring at my belly until my water breaks, okay?"

Emma sighed and nodded kissing her softly before getting out of the bed.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

The two women walked inside the store and Regina pulled out her list.

"Alright, we need pasta, butter, milk, eggs, ketchup and some vegetables", she said and Emma turned to her girlfriend eyeing her with knowing eyes, making Regina turn to her and frowning.

"What? Your kids love my scrambled eggs. They are already inheriting your eating habits and they're not even born yet", she defended and Emma smiled and kissed her cheek before taking the list looking it over.

"Alright, I can go and take the eggs, butter and milk, while you can go and take some vegetables", she said and Regina smiled and nodded kissing her girlfriend before walking towards the healthy department. Emma smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk away before walking towards the cooler department.

She found the right milk and eggs and lastly the butter before turning around and went in surge for her girlfriend. She suddenly heard someone dropping a basket and she furrowed her eyebrows looking behind her.

She walked down the aisle trying to find the source of the sound, but when she reached the fruits and vegetables department, she froze, her eyes landing on her girlfriend, their basket and several vegetables on the floor, while Regina stood in shock, a woman helping her to stand, while a few other people looked worriedly and shocked at her. Emma looked down at the floor and saw a big pool of water.

Her water had broken.

"Emma", Regina whispered when she saw her girlfriend standing and Emma walked fast over to her girlfriend, taking her hand and meeting several people's eyes.

"Somebody call an ambulance!", she yelled quickly and an elder woman brought out her phone calling 911. Emma could feel Regina sinking onto the floor and Emma and the woman who helped the brunette, gently sat her down.

"We need to check her pulse", the woman said and Emma turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Gwen Brock. I'm a doctor. You need to check her pulse. Unstable breathing is bad for the baby when you're giving birth"

Emma nodded and turned to Regina, who now sat down, leaning against a wall, taking unstable breaths.

"Hey, baby, look at me", she whispered and Regina turned to girlfriend only to close her eyes screaming in pain.

"It's her contractions", doctor Brock said and Emma turned to her, wide eyes.

"Already? I thought it was taking longer between them? It hasn't even been a minute", she said and the doctor turned to her.

"I guess you're just lucky. Your babies want to come out faster than normally", she said and Emma sighed and turned back to her girlfriend. Of course the whole town knew that the couple were having triplets. Snow and her big mouth.

"Emma please, I can't take it", Regina cried out, not caring the slightest how many people were watching them.

"It's okay baby. You can do it. I believe in you", she said and Regina smiled before screaming in pain once again.

"She won't be able to make it", doctor Brock said beside Emma said and the blonde turned to her with wide teary eyes.

"What?!"

"Oh, no no, not like that. I meant a she won't be holding out until we reach the hospital"

"Brock what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're about to be a mother here in this store"

* * *

**Present Time**

Rooney walked inside her home that night, a big smile on her face. Her life was better than ever. Never in her life had she ever believed she would be where she is now. She's with her teacher! Teacher! It was a hella risk, but it was Eve. She would do anything to be with her.

"You look happy", she heard and turned to see her brunette mother walk down the stairs, a smirk on her face and Rooney blushed before standing straight.

"I just... I'm happy"

Regina eyed her daughter with a smirk, as Rooney walked over to her kissing her cheek before walking upstairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Love you"

Regina stood still, thinking through her daughters odd behavior since she and Eve returned from New York. Something was going on and she intended to find out. She walked back upstairs after locking the door and turning off the lights and walked inside her bedroom, finding her wife sitting and reading and Regina smiled at her wife's face of concentration. She turned off the lights and walked over to the bed and laying down, moving closer to her wife and bringing the blonde's arm around her shoulder as she leaned against her midsection.

"Hey, did Rooney and Jessica get finished with their project?", Emma asked without looking away from the book and Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her wife.

"Why?"

"I think Rooney is hiding something", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know"

Regina smiled and nodded looking up at her wife.

"I think something happened on that trip"

Emma nodded turning to her wife.

"Me too. But I think we should let Rooney come to us when she's ready"

"Agreed", Regina answered and kissed her wife's arm before letting herself get some sleep.

* * *

Crevan walked down the stairs, scratching his eye and looked out of the windows, seeing Crevan's grave a bunch flowers on top of it. He smiled and turned towards the kitchen walking inside and was met by his family sitting by the table.

"There he is", Emma said turning to her son and Crevan smiled and leaned down, kissing his mothers cheeks before sitting down in between Violet and Rooney.

"We were just talking about our birthday", Violet said excited and Crevan turned to her, a frown on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Rooney and I want a party!", she said earning a glare from her brunette mother.

"No"

Violet turned to her mother with eyes full of disbelief while Rooney snorted.

"Why not?!"

"Because I say so. Now eat up before you have to leave", Regina told her daughter sternly and Violet groaned in displeasure and pouted looking down at her food.

"Don't pout Elizabeth", Regina said and Rooney, Crevan and Emmett all laughed as their mother used Violet's middle name. They all knew how she hated it.

"Mom!", Violet groaned out before standing from the seat, walking out of the kitchen. Regina put the newspaper down and widened her eyes turning to Emma with the 'are-you-serious-right-now?' look. Emma smiled and shrugged, making Regina sigh and stand from her seat, walking out of the kitchen to find her daughter. Emma sighed and turned back to her youngest son.

"Have you talked to Luke about your project?"

Emmett shook his head before taking a bite of his cereal.

"I wrote to him last night, but he didn't answer, so I'll talk to him later", answered and Emma nodded and smiled at him.

"That's good sweetheart", she said before turning to her older son.

"How are you kid?"

Crevan looked up at her as he took a sip of his juice and nodded. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine mom. I just wanna move on"

Emma nodded in understanding just before Regina and Violet walked back inside.

* * *

The triplets walked inside their school, all earning glares and Rooney narrowed her eyes at them while Crevan simply looked down and Violet rolled her eyes. They reached Crevan's locker first and the boy walked towards it and opened it, putting his bag inside.

"Are you okay?", Rooney asked him, squeezing his shoulder and Crevan sighed and turned to his sisters looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, alright? It's not like I actually loved Laura", he said and Rooney and Violet hesitated, but nodded. They knew Crevan was lying, but they didn't want to anger him. He was hurting enough already. There's no point in making him angry as well.

"Alright. But just come to us if anything happens, okay?", Rooney said and Violet nodded in agreement. Crevan sighed but nodded. He knew his sisters only meant well.

"I'll be fine. Now go before we are all late", he said and he two sister nodded and walked down the hall towards Rooney's locker. Crevan sighed before turning to his locker, looking inside. It wasn't much really. Just his books, a camera for vlogs and some pictures. One of him, Rooney and Violet. One of his mothers and one of him and Emmett. One more photo was hanging on the locker, but the moment Crevan saw it, he took it down and ripped into thousands of pieces.

"Wow. So much for a picture", a voice said behind him and he turned to see Laura standing behind him, eyes filled with guilt.

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore, so", he said coldly and Laura could clearly see the anger in her ex.

"Crevan please let me—"

"Don't", he interrupted her and Laura sighed and looked down at her feet. "I don't care what you have to say. Nothing will ever make up for what you did to me", he said before turning back to his locker and taking the book for his first class. He closed the locker and turned back to Laura.

"Have a good life Lucas", he said before throwing the ruined picture in the air, letting the small pieces of the picture fall down like Snow as he left her. Laura followed him with her eyes as he walked away before turning to the ground, her eyes landing on one of the small pieces, showing her and Crevan's smiling faces.

* * *

  
"I'm not sure, how to make him happy again. You should have seen him Ash. He broke completely down. I've never seen him so angry or sad before", Violet explained and Ash nodded in understanding.

She could understand Violet's shock. Crevan never seemed angry or sad. He was always this happy guy who smiled all the time and accepted everybody as they were. He always spoke to everybody, and Ash admired him deeply for that. Even though he was one of the most popular guys in school, he was still a nice guy and not a bully.

"We should teach her a lesson", Ash said and Violet turned to her and shook her head.

"We can't. I promised my mom I wouldn't hurt her. Besides. She's not worth my time. Nor yours", she said and Ash sighed and turned to the teacher in front of the board. But after a few second she turned back to Violet and smiled.

"But I didn't promise your mom anything", she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrows and Violet eyed her sternly.

"Ash. I don't like what your little head is doing right now"

Ash smirked at her friend even more before turning back to their teacher.

* * *

"Dude! Nice seeing you man!", Ian called Crevan out as he walked inside the classroom and looked over at Ian who held up his camera, obviously doing a vlog. Crevan sighed and walked over to Ian, who had his camera aimed at him, and held his hand in front of it.

"Dude, don't", he said coldly and sat down beside his friend. Ian sighed and stopped filming and put the camera in his bag, before turning to his friend.

"It's gonna be fine Chris. She's not worth it. You can find many ladies much better than her", he said squeezing the boys shoulder and Crevan nodded, but didn't give anything else. Ian sighed and squeezed his shoulder one last time before turning to his book, opening it to a page the teacher had instructed.

Crevan sighed and did the same before taking his notebook from under the other book and opened it, pages filled with drawings. He turned to a new clear page and began to draw something random, as he let himself get lost in it, turning his teacher and the whole lesson out of his head, and before he even realized it, the class was over and everybody was leaving. He sighed and closed the notebook, putting it back into his bag along with his other book before walking out of the class room.

"So I was thinking", Ian started out once they were outside and Crevan couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes, while Ian brought his arm around his shoulder. Sometimes Crevan really hated how tall the boy was. Like how many 16 year olds were 6.2?!

"We should get tattoo's bro", he said and Crevan turned to his best friend with a frown.

"What?"

"Come on dude, we should totally get it! You know how long I've been waiting to have one! And I am ready! We should do it together", Ian reasoned and Crevan sighed and they stopped as they reached Ian's locker.

"What tattoo do you want?", he asked and Ian smiled at him.

"A big skull on my bicep. It's gonna look sick bro!"

Crevan couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He was so excited about this, and if he was completely honest with himself, getting a tattoo did sound pretty exciting. But Ian's idea wasn't that bad. With Ian and his half long hair in a small bun and beard, a skull would look awesome.

"I know you're considering it bro, I see it on your face"

Crevan rolled his eyes shaking his head before nodding.

"Fine. Let's do it", he said and Ian smiled wide and held up a hand, and Crevan high five'd him.

"That's it bro! We're gonna get the sickest tattoos!"

Crevan shook his head before they walked down the hall towards his own locker.

"What will you want?", Ian asked him and Crevan thought about it. What could he get done? While Ian had pretty long hair, Crevan didn't. He never understood why guys wanted so long hair. It was just more work in the morning. No he was comfortable enough with his short hair, set to the side as he does every morning. And no beard either. It just scratched all the time. No need for that. He had to think more about that later. A lot more really.

"I'll think about something", he said and Ian nodded thinking about it as well.

"But besides. Think about this as a new start. After your time with Laura, you need something to start your new chance. Your second change. We both do"

Crevan smiled as he they reached his locker and he opened it, putting his book inside, taking another one for his next class.

"You're right. I need something new for my second change"

Ian smiled wide in excitement and held up his fist, receiving a fist in return.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH", it sounded from the grocery store in Storybrooke, and it wouldn't surprise Emma if the rest of the world heard that. She felt a hard squeeze in her hand and she turned to look at her girlfriend, sweaty and red all over her face, and still so amazingly gorgeous and beautiful.

"That's right madame mayor, you're doing a great job", doctor Brock said as she sat on her knees in front of Regina, ready to deliver the babies.

"I am never having sex with you again miss Swan!", Regina scolded her girlfriend and Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's gonna be fine babe, you're doing a great job"

"AAAAARRRGHHHH"

"That's right madame mayor, I can see the head now"

Regina could feel the eyes on her, looking at the heavy amount of citizens who had showed up by time. Now the whole store was filled with people.

"Move!", they heard a deep voice say and they all turned to see David and Snow running towards them.

"Emma!", Snow called out her daughter and Emma smiled at her parents as they came closer, towels in their arms.

"He-Henry", Regina breathed out and Snow turned to her daughter-in-law.

"He's with Neal back at the loft"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH"

Emma felt her hand slowly break and turned to her girlfriend who was now crying.

"Emma I can't do this. I can't"

"Yes you can baby, you're doing so good", Emma comforted her and Regina shook her head.

"I cant! It hurts"

"I need you to push madame mayor. Your first baby's head is already out, push"

Regina pushed hard and screamed on top of her lungs, making every woman in the store, feel bad for the mayor. Many of them couldn't even imagine how bad it must hurt.

"That's great madame mayor, you're doing an excellent job! I just need one more big push"

Regina took deep breath turning to her girlfriend who looked back at her with love filling her eyes.

"You can do this baby"

Regina nodded before pushing hard, screaming louder than ever. Suddenly they all heard baby cries and Emma turned to doctor Brock, seeing her holding up their first baby.

"It's a girl", doctor Brock announced and everybody in the store let out happy cheers and clapped. Emma smiled wide, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her first daughter. Doctor Brock smiled back at her before turning to David.

"Here"

David slowly walked over with a towel and took the small infant into his arms, wrapping the towel around her as she cried.

"Is she okay?", Regina asked tiredly and Emma smiled wide turning to her girlfriend.

"She's perfect baby. Absolutely perfect", she said leaning down kissing her girlfriend's lips softly. Regina smiled as she looked up at David and Snow smiling down at the baby with love in their eyes.

"Congratulations madame mayor and sheriff. But we are far from done. We have two more to go", doctor Brock said and Regina turned to the doctor like she had two heads.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

"Babe, it's gonna be fine", Emma assured her, but before Regina could say something back, she screamed out in pain, and they all knew the next one was on its way. Emma felt her hand break even more, but she didn't care. She was there to support her girlfriend.

"Come on baby, push"

Regina pushed harder and harder and doctor Brock smiled wide as she could see the second head and Regina laid back against the wall, sweat running down her face, some of the drops were even tears.

"Emma please, I can't do it anymore. Can't you take over?"

"I wish I could baby", Emma answered with a smile and Regina sighed and closed her eyes in sadness. She really hated this.

"One more big push madame mayor, and your next child is out", doctor Brock said and Regina pushed one last time before the store was filled with another bunch of cries of a baby and doctor Brock smiled at the small infant in her arms.

"Another girl", she announced and once again the audience clapped and cheered on the two newfound mothers and doctor Brock was about bring Snow the baby, when she noticed a big mark on the girl's lower back. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked closer at the mark before turning to Snow.

"Go. Get her to the hospital as fast as possible", she ordered giving the infant to Snow, who wrapped the girl around in a towel before turning to her husband who looked worried down at the little girl in his wife's arms. The two grandparents nodded and walked out of the store towards their car. Emma frowned when she saw her parents run away with her daughters and turned to the doctor.

"What happened? Where are they going?!", she asked panic rising and doctor Brock calmed her down.

"I'll explain everything soon, but right now your girlfriend is about to deliver your third child"

Emma sighed and turned to Regina who looked towards the citizens who stood in front of the doors, as she had just watched David and Snow running away with her daughters, disbelief in her eyes. They were taking her daughters away from her. They didn't trust her. They wanted revenge.

"Baby. Baby look at me", Emma called out her girlfriend, as soon as she saw her having an inner panic attack and Regina turned to her girlfriend, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They-they took them Emma. They-they took our babies", she cried out, but Emma was quick to calm her down.

"They're just taking them to the hospital baby. No one is taking our babies without getting through us, remember?"

Regina looked at her girlfriend in the eyes before nodding and turning to the doctor.

"Let's get this last one out before I take my hands and pull him out myself", she said and doctor Brock nodded and Regina screamed as she pushed harder than ever and Emma couldn't feel her hand anymore. It was just too far gone now.

"That's great madame mayor, the head is in sight"

Regina pushed and pushed, desperate to get her last child out and Emma sat beside her, mentally wishing for a boy. She wouldn't really care if she got a third daughter, but she just wanted to honor Crevan. And she had only thought of one way. The loudest scream yet was heard and suddenly there was silence. Complete silence. Emma turned to her girlfriend, seeing her leaning against the wall in utter exhaustion, before turning to the doctor who looked down at their baby.

"Why isn't it crying! Why isn't it fucking crying?!", she asked, but before doctor Brock could answer, the baby started crying and Emma felt a huge wave of relief going through her, and doctor Brock smiled wide.

"It's a boy", she said and the whole store cheered and clapped and Emma felt her heart beating faster. She got a boy. She got herself a boy. Doctor Brock brought the small infant over to Emma and the blonde took one of the towels her parents had brought and took the small infant into her arms, wrapping the towel around him. She opened her mouth in astonishment and smiled wide as she looked down at her son with love in her eyes.

"He's beautiful", Regina said beside her and Emma turned to her, smiling and nodding before leaning in, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"You did amazing Gina"

"We need to go, the ambulance is here", doctor Brock interrupted them and Emma nodded and stood from the floor, before helping her girlfriend up from they floor with one hand while the other held their son. Doctor Brock brought Regina's arm around her shoulders so she could walk her over to the door.

"Get out of the way!", she yelled and the citizens stepped to the side so the medics from the ambulance could walk inside with their stretcher inside the store. Once inside they laid Regina on the stretcher getting her and Emma along with doctor Brock into the ambulance and driving off towards the hospital. Regina turned to her girlfriend and looked at their son in her arms, admiring the sight. Emma was looking down at her son as he fisted his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Welcome to the family little man", she whispered and doctor Brock smiled at the newfound mothers. When they reached the hospital, the medics and doctor Brock was quick to get them out of the ambulance and inside meeting Snow and David in the waiting room, with no babies in their arms.

"Where are my daughters?", Emma immediately asked walking over to her parents and they both walked towards her.

"The doctors took them. They need to run a few tests on them making sure they are both healthy", David explained and Emma nodded before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"We are taking madame mayor to a room now. I need to take your son, so we can run few tests on him as well", doctor Brock explained and Emma nodded and gave her son to the doctor who walked down the hall, leaving Emma and her parents alone in the waiting room.

"Have you called Henry?"

"We have, he and Neal are on their way right now", Snow answered and Emma nodded and turned around looking for her girlfriend.

"Where did they take her?"

* * *

**Present Time**

Emma sat in the station, throwing the paper balls in the trashcan, when she suddenly heard high heels in the hallway and smiled, knowing who it is.

"Hey babe", she said and throwing another paper ball in the trashcan and after a second, she felt a kiss to her neck.

"Someone's horny today", Emma said and Regina smirked against her neck as she continued kissing it.

"You have no idea", she said and Emma couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows. "You're behaving a lot more wired than normally, what's going on?", she asked turning to her wife who sat down in her lap, one leg on each side of her body and Emma smiled wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just horny right now, so either you can fuck me right here on this chair, or I will walk over to that cell and lay down and take care of it myself", she said and Emma nodded in understanding. So before Regina could rise from her seat, Emma leaned in kissing her hard as she quickly took of her wife's clothes, the blazer and shirt quickly gone. Emma moaned and brought her hans to her wife's breasts, cupping them and squeezing hard making Regina hiss in pain.

"What happened? Was I too rough?", Emma immediately asked worried and Regina nodded.

"A little. They are very sensitive at the moment", she said and Emma eyed her worried before nodding and bringing her hand to the woman's back, opening the bra.

"Emma please", Regina moaned out and Emma smiled and kissed her neck before dragging her hands down to her wife's pants, and opening them fast, but not wanting the woman to leave her lap, she flicked her wrist, and the pants and panties were gone, leaving the woman naked as the day she was born.

"You're are gorgeous Gina", Emma said and Regina smiled and leaned down kissing her softly.

"Fuck me", she whispered against her wife's lips and Emma moaned and nodded letting her hand and fingers find her wife's clit, already feeling the wetness around her fingers.

"God you're wet baby"

Regina nodded and kissed her hard, as she surged for her wife's fingers, desperately trying to get them inside.

"Emma please", she moaned and Emma smiled and brought a finger inside, making the woman moan, but not near enough and Emma brought two more fingers inside her wife, making said wife scream in pleasure, and rode the fingers. Suddenly the phone rung and Emma turned to the phone eyeing it before turning to Regina who nodded.

"Take it", she moaned and Emma nodded removing her fingers, but Regina quickly stopped her.

"Not that hand"

Emma nodded and turned to the phone realizing she wouldn't be able to reach it with the other. So she quickly but slowly turned the chair around, before reaching for the phone, answering.

"E-Emma Swan. Hey Rubes. Y-yeah sure. A-at what t-time?", she asked as she watched Regina bouncing on her fingers, and Emma suddenly forgot how to speak.

"Y-yeah yeah I am still here Rubes. Pff, course not. I'll see you there"

Emma hung up and looked up at her wife as the woman suddenly came, leaning her head against her shoulder, panting.

"Oh my god"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Indeed"

"I need some onion rings", Regina suddenly said and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her wife, not knowing what was wrong.

"What's wrong?", she asked, but Emma just stared back at her with wide eyes, open mouth in disbelief.

"Please don't say...", she trailed off and Regina furrowed her eyebrows even more, making Emma groan.

"Babe. When was the last time you ate onion rings?", she asked and Regina stared at her wife for a moment before realizing. She froze completely and Emma nodded.

"Oh my god", she said and before Emma could react, the brunette fainted, almost falling off Emma's lap.


	15. Welcome To The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> This chapter is mostly going to be about the triplet's and their first week after their birth. I hope you like it!

**16 Years Ago**

Emma walked into her girlfriend's room and saw her sitting with a book.

"Hey baby", Regina greeted the blonde when she heard the footsteps and Emma smiled at her and brought her hand to her back pockets walking inside.

"Hey. How are you feeling?", she asked and Regina smiled and laid her book down.

"Like I've just been split in two"

Emma chuckled walking over to her girlfriend and sitting down in the chair beside the bed, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own. "I'm proud of you babe. You did so good"

Regina smiled squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "Where are they know?", she asked. She couldn't wait to meet her new babies.

"They are just running through a few tests, they should be here in a minute or two"

And sure enough, almost two minutes later the first nurse walked inside with a baby in her arms. Emma smiled and walked over to the woman taking the baby into her arms.

"Congratulations. This is the oldest", the nurse said and Emma smiled and nodded in gratitude before turning to Regina, walking back to the bed.

"Oh my god", Regina said holding a hand to her mouth. Emma smiled and gave her girlfriend the baby, putting it into her arms. "She's so beautiful", Regina said and Emma nodded looking down at her girlfriend as the woman held their oldest for the first time.

"That she is", Emma said and Regina looked up at her smiling wide as tears ran down her cheek.

"I love you so much"

Emma smiled and leaned down, bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too baby"

A few minutes later the nurse walked in again and Emma walked up to her, accepting the baby. She instantly recognized him.

"This is the youngest", she said and Emma nodded in gratitude once again before walking back to her wife.

"Here he is", Emma said with a wide smile and walked as close to the bed as possible so Regina could see him.

"He looks like Henry", she suddenly said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Yeah"

"Moms!"

They both turned to see Henry walk inside along with Snow and David behind them, David holding Neal in his arms.

"Hey champ. Come meet your knew siblings", Emma said and Henry walked over to his mothers standing right beside Emma.

"This is your brother. He's the youngest", Emma started out showing Henry his little brother and Henry smiled wide.

"And this is your sister, she's the oldest"

Henry couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his siblings in awe.

"Where's the last one?", Snow asked from behind and they all turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. Emma turned back to Regina who was already looking at her with a scared face. But before they could answer, doctor Brock walked inside, holding their last child. Emma and Regina sighed in relief while the others smiled at the doctor.

"Here's your last little sunshine", doctor Brock said and for the first time that day they all noticed the little bump on the woman's stomach.

"You're pregnant?", Regina couldn't help but ask as the doctor gave Snow the little girl.

"I am. He's due in February", she said and Regina and Emma smiled at her.

"Congratulations"

Doctor Brock nodded in gratitude at the blonde before turning to look at the baby in Snow's arms.

"Now. The results were good. They are all very healthy and nothing is out of the ordinary", she started out and they all smiled in happiness.

"But", doctor Brock then said and turned to Snow, asking her to hold the baby against her shoulder before taking the blanket around the infant and pulling it down, a big brown mark on the infant's lower back showing.

"I am a little worried about this mark"

"Why? Isn't it just a birthmark?", Henry asked and the doctor nodded.

"Birthmarks is of course normal, but when it's this big, we doctors have to react. We will not do anything now, but I will be glad if we could keep a close eye on her. We are still waiting for her test results. And if they are good enough, I'll let her go home with you. Otherwise we have to let her stay for the night for starters", she said and Emma and Regina shared a look. They didn't want their daughter to stay overnight. They wanted her home with her siblings.

Almost an hour later Regina had fallen asleep and Henry was sitting with the oldest in his arms as he sat in the couch with his uncle and grandfather. Snow sat in the chair beside the bed as she held the youngest girl, while Emma sat in the other chair holding her son as he slept peacefully. Suddenly his eyes opened and green eyes looked up at equally green eyes.

"Hi baby", Emma whispered to her son and the boy slowly began to smile at the woman in front of him, making Emma smile wider. Right in that moment she knew. This was her Crevan.

* * *

**Present Time**

"What if we get navy and rose gold? That would look amazing!", Violet said with a big excited smile. Rooney sighed and shrugged. She didn't really care about their birthday party. She was only planning this because she knew her sister wanted it.

"Yeah sure", she answered and Violet looked at her with a stern look.

"Rooney! Give me some credit here! I'm trying to arrange this party for us", she groaned out and Rooney sighed and nodded blinking her eyes more open.

"You're right, I'm sorry Vi"

"What's going on? You've been so odd since you came back from New York. Did something happen?", Violet asked worried and Rooney turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Odd? What do you mean odd?"

"Yeah well, you've been acting all different and... wired", she tried to explain and Rooney looked down at all the pictures and colors on the table. Has she been so obvious?

"I just... I think the trip with Eve was something I needed", she said softly and Violet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eve? Since when did you start calling miss Rothlo for Eve?", she asked with a frown and Rooney shrugged.

"Well. She told me to call her that on the trip. I guess I just got stuck with it"

Violet nodded in understanding before turning back to the pictures.

"Uh! We need a disco ball! And a dj! Do you know any good dj's?", she said turning back to their party and Rooney chuckled and shrugged.

"Other than David Guetta, Avicii and Ruby Rose?", she asked and Violet laughed.

"We could ask Ruby Rose! You would certainly love that", she said and Rooney moaned, not even trying to hide it.

"God, she's so hot!"

"Who's hot?", Crevan asked walking down the stairs and the two sisters turned to their little brother as he walked towards them and sat down next to Violet.

"Ruby Rose", the only blonde triplet said and Crevan rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Oh yeah! I could definitely tap that!"

"She's gay", Rooney quickly said, but Crevan just rolled his eyes.

"But I don't think she would come", Violet said and the two others nodded in agreement.

"What about the dude Henry knows? The guy who make's is own songs and all that?", Crevan suddenly suggested and the two sisters turned to him.

"Are you talking about Andrew? He's so hot!", Violet exclaimed in a big smile and Rooney turned to them with a frown. She never really liked the guy. He was way too wired.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's too busy", she said trying to find an excuse and both Crevan and Violet gave a look.

"What?"

"You're just trying to find an excuse because he used to hit on you. But now that you're gay, you don't have to worry about him anymore", Crevan said and Rooney frowned and gave him a look back.

"Thank's Tony Stark"

Crevan rolled his eyes before turning to all the magazine with ideas and inspiration.

"So where are we holding this party?"

* * *

"Hey babe, do you remember this place?", Emma asked as she walked over to the vegetables section and Regina couldn't stop herself from cringing as she remembered back to the birth.

"I remember it as it was yesterday", she said and Emma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It was a rememberable moment baby. You don't forget things like that easily", she said and Regina smiled and turned her head, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"Yes. But right now I want to remember what kind of candy I ate last time I was pregnant", she said before walking away from the vegetable section and towards the candy section earning a chuckled from her wife. Regina's eyes instantly landed on a big chocolate bar and put it in their basket, Emma was holding. She turned her head and her eyes found a big candy bar and put it in the basket as well, earning a look from her wife.

"What? You know just as well as I do that this child will have your eating habits as well. The others have it, so why shouldn't this one?"

Emma frowned and held up her hands in surrender, making Regina nod before turning back to the candy.

"You know,", Emma started after a while and Regina turned to her.

"We have to tell them at some point. It's been a week already since we found out. You're almost two months ahead baby. You will start showing soon", she said and Regina groaned and turned to a big chocolate bar looking almost lovingly at it before taking it and opening it taking a bite.

"Regina!", Emma hissed taking the chocolate bar out of her wife's grip, making said wife pout.

"Babe, you can't just take stuff and eat it in the store. We gotta pay for it first"

"But I want it... Your child is begging for chocolate right now", Regina pouted and Emma had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from laughing at her wife's adorable pout face.

"Then my child has to wait to get it's chocolate", she said, but before she could put it in the candy filled basket, it disappeared out of her hand in purple smoke and turned to see her wife standing and eating it. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the checkout, her wife following, the chocolate bar almost gone by now.

"Hey, my wife just ate a chocolate bar. Put it on the tap", Emma said to the woman behind the checkout and the woman frowned turning to Regina who stood and chewed on the last piece of the bar and the woman raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"Again?"

Emma sighed and nodded making the woman sigh and registered all their groceries while Emma stood and eyed her wife.

"You know the kids are gonna find out. Once they see all this candy, they will know", she said as she found her purse and Regina sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry"

Emma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't apologize. It is my kid after all", she said winking and Regina chuckled and walked to the other end of the checkout, putting the groceries in the bags, so Emma could pay.

"What time are you getting Emmett?", Emma asked when they were driving home and Regina looked at her phone on the clock.

"Mrs. Stewart should drive him home around eight", she said and Emma nodded in satisfaction. She was glad that so many parents offered to drive Emmett home.

"Great. More time at home"

Once the two women walked inside their house, they were met but the triplets sitting at the dining table, magazines in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?", Emma asked confused and Violet smiled wide.

"We are arranging our birthday party", she said and Emma turned to Regina with wide eyes.

"You actually gave them the go for it?", she asked in disbelief and Regina froze as she tried to sneak a candy bar in her pockets and the triplets narrowed their eyes. But before Regina could say anything Emma walked to the kitchen with the grocery bags, the chocolate bar as well, leaving Regina and the triplets alone in the dining room.

"Ooooohhh mom, you're in trouble", Crevan said and Regina couldn't help but feel a little scared. She knew both her and Emma could be though and their fights were always strong, but Emma always had something inside her that scared Regina a little every time they fought.

"Upstairs, now", Emma said without even looking at her wife, and Regina flinched before following her wife upstairs, leaving the triplets to share looks. Emma walked inside their bedroom and waited for her wife to walk in.

"Emma please let me—"

"Don't! You gave them the go for a party, without talking to me about it!"

Regina sighed and walked over to the bed sitting down.

"I want them to be happy honey. I want them—"

"Of course, so do I, but we do everything together babe. It actually hurts me that you would make such a decision like that without talking to me"

"It's a birthday party Emma"

"Exactly Regina. It's their birthday party. They're getting seventeen! I want to be a part of that. Not just standing from the side and watching you doing everything. I want to do this together. Like we always do"

Regina sighed and walked over to wife and took her hands into her own.

"Look at me", she whispered and Emma looked up from the floor and met brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I will never do it again. I promise"

Emma nodded and Regina smiled leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, but it quickly became heated.

"I need chocolate", Regina suddenly said against her wife's lips and Emma chuckled.

"That's oddly one of the sexiest things you've ever said in a make out session", she said and Regina laughed and kissed her wife harder, surprising the blonde.

"Fuck me", Regina whispered against her wife's lips and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted chocolate?"

"I do. White chocolate, between your legs"

Emma moaned at the sexy talk and kissed her wife harder, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"They are so doing it right now", Crevan said when they heard a small bump coming from upstairs and Violet groaned making a disgusted face while Rooney simply smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

**16 years ago**

"I am so exhausted", Regina groaned as they walked inside their house for the first time with the triplets in their arms, and Emma smiled at her.

"Of course, let's get you to bed", she said and Regina nodded and turned to her wife who gave their son to her mother.

"Come on"

Emma helped Regina up to their bedroom, while Snow, David and Henry brought the triplets to Henry's bedroom, laying them down on his bed, side by side.

"Well they certainly look like triplets", David said and Neal who had followed them, sat up in the bed and looked down at the triplets, gently touching the boy's head.

"They are sweet aren't they Neal?", Snow said squatting down and Neal smiled and nodded.

"Sweet baby"

Snow smiled and nodded in agreement. They truly were adorable. And so small for babies even. They were just born a few days after their due of date.

"I guess we are writing three birthdays on September 15'th", David said and Snow nodded along with Henry who smiled and squatted down next to his grandmother.

"You're gonna be a great big brother Henry", Snow said squeezing his shoulder and Henry smiled at her.

"Thank's grandma"

Emma walked inside, smiling at them before turning to her triplets.

"They are beautiful", she whispered leaning her head on her father's shoulder and David smiled and kissed her head.

"They are. Congratulations"

Emma smiled in gratitude as she squeezed Henry's shoulder in front of her.

"Have you thought of any names?", David asked after a few seconds, and Emma nodded.

"Crevan", she whispered and they all turned to her with smiles on their faces.

"I like it", Henry said smiling at his mother before turning to his little brother who yawned, making the two girls yawn as well. They all laughed and stared at them for a little while.

"Let's take them to their room and change them", Emma suddenly said and walked over to the bed, taking her oldest into her arms first. She walked out of the bedroom and towards the nursery, she and Regina had been working on along with help from both Henry, Snow and David and even Leroy a few times. She walked inside and walked over to the kids changing table laying her daughter down.

"Hi baby", she whispered and the little girl smiled up at her, her big eyes showing clearly. She had clearly inherited Regina's beautiful brown eyes and Emma was happy to see at least one of her children have Regina's eyes. She still didn't have any hair yet, so Emma was very excited to see which collar it would have.

She gently took off her daughter's hospital clothes and cleaned her gently before putting on a diaper. She then walked over to her the small closet and brought to the three onesies she and Regina had given Henry for Christmas last year. She took the first one with the text 'I Wasn't Planned' and put it on her daughter. It was a little big, but that was only good. She walked over to the first crib and kissed her cheek, hugging her tight before laying her down, remembering to give her a pacifier.

"Hey", she heard from behind and saw her mother walk inside with their youngest daughter and laid her on the changing table.

"Do you want me to clean her up, or do you want to do it yourself?", Snow asked and Emma smiled and walked over to her mother and smiled.

"I think I'll do it myself", she said and Snow smiled and nodded.

"I'll go and get the last one in the meantime then", she said and Emma turned to her with a wide smile before turning back to her daughter who kept yawning.

"Yeah, I know sweetheart. Let me just get you changed and you can go to bed", she said and changed her daughter as well, giving her the 'Me Neither' onesie before putting her in her crib with a kiss and a hug as well. Snow walked into the room and smiled at her daughter as she stood and hugged her own daughter close.

"You're a lucky little fella sweetie", she whispered into her grandson's ear and Emma turned, hearing the whisper clearly, smiling at her mother before putting her daughter down in her crib, giving her a pacifier as well.

"You and dad can stay if you want to. We have plenty of space", she said as she took her son into her arms, but Snow shook her head.

"No no, we'll go. Neal is missing his bed", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Thank's mom. For everything today", she said and Snow smiled at her daughter and hugged her tight, but still gently, because of the boy in between.

"Of course. Congratulations once again. They are all amazing and so adorable"

Emma smiled and turned to her son who yawned.

"They are so me", she said and Snow couldn't help but nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said before walking out of the nursery to find her husband and son. Emma smiled and brought her son over to the changing table laying him down.

"You are so gorgeous my beautiful boy. My beautiful Crevan"

* * *

**Present Time**

A knock was heard on the door and the woman furrowed her eyebrows as to who it could be. She hadn't called anyone or talked to anyone that day. Only her brother who called and told him about their parents idea for thanksgiving. Which wasn't happening before in like three months. So she furrowed her eyebrows and stood from the couch and walked over to the door and opened it, meeting her secret lover.

"Rooney"

The girl smiled a little and walked inside without a word. Eve furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door before turning to the girl.

"Is everything okay? Do your mothers know you're here?", she asked walking closer to Rooney and the girl smiled nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just... I needed to see you", she said and Eve noticed the girl not answering her second question and walked closer to her, eyeing her with a knowing look.

"Rooney? Where do your mothers think you are right now?"

Rooney sighed and looked away.

"They think I'm at Jessica's house to do a law project", she said and Eve nodded remembering the blonde student before raising an eyebrow.

"And your mother believed that?", she asked making Rooney furrow her eyebrows.

"She look pretty convinced. Why?"

"Well, you did get your superpower from somewhere", Eve explained and Rooney sighed and let her hand go through her hair.

"Shit, look I didn't think alright. I just really needed to see you"

Eve sighed and brought her arms around the girl, holding her close. "It's okay. You can always come by. You're always welcome"

Rooney smiled and leaned into the touch, holding the woman in her arms.

"I think my mom is pregnant", she suddenly whispered and Eve frowned pulling back from the hug.

"Really? That's amazing", she said and Rooney sighed and nodded. "Why are you not smiling?"

"I just... It's gonna be hard for my moms. Taking care of a baby while taking care of us. They already have enough on their hands", she said and Eve smiled at her squeezing her shoulders.

"Then take something out"

"I'll think about it, but I don't wanna talk about it right now. I just need some time with you, without talking about me and my family. I just want.... You"

Eve smiled and brought her hand to Rooney's cheek caressing it gently. "Alright", she whispered and Rooney smiled leaning up, only for Eve to stop her with her fingers.

"Let's watch a movie, alright?", she said and Rooney eyed her.

"Eve you know how a movie ends. Why don't we just skip the part where we both pretend to concentrate on the movie, and get to the heated make out session we were about to do"

Eve smirked and brought her arm around Rooney's waist brining her closer. "You have to stop being so irresistible"

Rooney smirked before bringing her hand to Eve's neck, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

The family was woken up in the middle of the night when they heard a baby scream and Regina knew it was her they were screaming for. So she stood from the bed, only to feel a hand on her arm.

"Don't. You need to relax. Let me get it. I'll bring him to you", Emma said clearly knowing who it was and Regina thanked the god's for giving her such an amazing girlfriend. Emma stood from the bed and walked out of the bedroom towards the nursery and immediately discovered her son screaming, his face red and full of tears, his pacifier laying next to his head. Emma felt her heart break when she saw him and she quickly took him out of his crib and held him close.

"Sssshhh, relax sweetheart", she whispered and walked out of the nursery and towards her bedroom, meeting her girlfriend, her top already gone and tired eyes on display.

"Our little prince is hungry", Emma said and Regina smiled and brought her arms out, letting Emma, bring him into her arms. Regina smiled and kissed her son's face before bringing him down and guiding her nipple to his mouth. The moment he began to suck, the woman groaned in pleasure and Emma smiled as she laid down beside her girlfriend and looked at her tiny son.

"He's really going at it", she commented and Regina smiled and let out a breath of relief. Emma smiled and let her hand caress her son's small head. Regina looked down at her girlfriend and smiled at her, as the blonde looked down at their son.

"I love you", she suddenly said and Emma looked up at her and smiled before sitting up and sitting closer to her wife. She leaned in, letting their noses touch before kissing her softly.

"I love you too"

Regina smiled and leaned in connecting their lips once more before looking down at their son. Emma smiled at looked at wife for a moment before looking down at their son as well.

"He's our beautiful Crevan", Regina whispered and Emma looked up at her girlfriend's with surprised eyes. Regina looked up meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

"I told you I wanted to name our next son after our latest", she said and Emma felt tears in her eyes and leaned in bringing their lips together in a soft and meaningful kiss.

The next morning came faster than any of them would have liked. Not they were busy any of them. It was weekend and they could all sleep in if they wanted to, but of course their triplets stopped them from doing just that. Emma groaned and got up from bed and walked to the nursery, seeing all the triplets crying their hearts out. She groaned and called for Regina to come and the woman came in a few seconds later.

"Can you give me Crevan, I'll take her and this screamer right here", Emma said as she held their youngest daughter and Regina nodded and took Crevan into her arms and brought him over to Emma who took him into her other arm. Regina smiled and turned to their oldest who stopped screaming the moment she saw her mother and smiled up at her.

"Hi baby", Regina whispered taking her daughter into her arms and kissing her cheek.

Emma walked down the hall and kicked to Henry's door.

"Henry. Get up", she called him out as loud as she could with two babies in her arms. A few seconds later Henry opened the door scratching his eyes.

"What?"

"Take her please", Emma said and gave her daughter to her son, who widened his eyes and took her into his arms, holding her awkwardly.

"Lean her against your shoulder and hold her on her back", Emma explained and Henry awkwardly leaned her against his shoulder and Emma smiled proudly at him.

"That's right Henry, good job. Now come on. Let's get some breakfast"

The mother and son walked down the stairs with the babies in their arms and Regina followed soon after as she held their oldest smiling at her. The now big family walked inside the kitchen and Emma remembered to bring the big play mat for the triplets and laid Crevan down on it, telling Henry to do the same with his sister. Regina walked inside the kitchen a second later and smiled down at her children as they laid on the play mat and laid her daughter down next to her son, letting him be in the middle. Once she stood up, she felt two arms around her waist and smiled turning around meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

"Hello my love"

Emma smiled at her kissed her cheek before looking down at their triplets.

"They are absolutely adorable", she said and Regina smiled and nodded looking at the three babies over her shoulder. Henry smiled at his mothers before walking over and taking out his cereal.

"Let's go to granny's", Emma suddenly said and Regina turned to her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"What? Now? They are not even two weeks old, they're not ready yet", she said and Emma gave her a look.

"Babe come on. Everybody is anxious and excited to meet them", she said and Regina sighed and looked down at her children with worry filling her eyes and face.

"It's alright babe. They have to get out at some point"

"It's alright mom. Mom is right. It's gonna be fine", Henry said and both mothers turned to him and Regina hesitated for a moment more before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. But no one gets to be even a foot close to them before I say go for it", she said and Emma smiled at her girlfriend and her protectiveness. God how she loved her.

"Of course babe. Love you", she whispered kissing her cheek before walking upstairs, packing their bag for their babies, while Regina and Henry prepared the car with the three baby seats.

"Where am I gonna sit?", he asked and Regina chuckled and held her arms around her son.

"You can drive with your mother in the bug, and I will take the triplets", she said and Henry sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go", Emma said as she walked out of the house, a bag hanging from her shoulder. Regina nodded towards the bug and Emma nodded in understanding, walking over to her car. The family drove towards the diner and Regina could feel herself become more and more nervous. This was a moment where she needed her girlfriend. She looked in the review mirror and saw her triplets looking at each other with smiles on their faces, some small sounds coming out of them at times. She smiled and drove to the parking lot, parking the car before getting out, meeting her girlfriend and their son walking towards her.

"Hey, I asked my parents and Neal to come as well, so we wouldn't be overwhelmed, by all of them inside", Emma said and Regina nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Let's go", she said and Emma smiled and kissed her cheek. It was obvious her girlfriend was nervous.

"It's gonna be fine", she assured her once more and Regina nodded taking a deep breath. Suddenly they heard cries and the both sighed and opened the door to the back seats and the screaming stopped and their youngest daughter smiled at them.

"Come on baby", Emma said taking their youngest daughters into her arms and Regina took Crevan while Henry took the oldest. The locked up the car and Emma took the baby bag before they all walked inside granny's. The moment they walked inside, everything stopped. Everyone froze as they saw the now big family and stared at them with wide eyes. But slowly smiles spread on their faces and Emma smiled at them.

"Hello everyone", she said awkwardly and they all greeted them calmly, still looking at them. Babies were common in the town now a days. Many of the citizens had found love and now started their own families, but no one had ever had triplets yet, not even twins. So seeing the triplets were of course exciting for the towns citizens. Not to mention who their parents were.

"Alright guys, let's give the family some space", Granny said as she walked out for the kitchen and smiled wide at the family.

"Thank's Granny", Emma thanked her and Granny smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Of course. And hello to you", she said turning to the girl in Emma's arms and the girl eyed the woman with wired eyes as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Wow there sis", Henry suddenly said and they all turned to see Henry struggling with his sister as she jumped up and down in his arms looking over at Granny.

"Hi sweetie", Granny said walking closer to the girl and said girl simply jumped wilder and wilder and Granny turned to Emma and Regina silently asking for permission, receiving a nod from Emma while Regina hesitated but nodded. She knew Granny wasn't going to hurt her daughter. But it was her daughter still. Her sweet little princess. Regina didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her children. Granny smiled at her and gave her a look of understanding before turning to the jumping girl, holding out her arms.

"Do you want to be in my arms?", she asked and the accommodating girl jumped and Granny took her into her arms, making the girl smile wide, the pacifier almost falling out of her mouth.

"Oh aren't you a beautiful little girl", Granny said and Emma smiled wide at the woman before turning to see Ruby standing beside her.

"Hey Rubes"

The brunette smiled and gave her a half hug before looking down at the girl in the blonde's arms, who still gave the wired eyes. Ruby chuckled and tickled the girl's stomach with her finger, making the girl smile. Regina felt her son jump and looked down at him to see him holding out his arm towards a man who sat in a booth with a woman in front of him.

"Hi there little one", the woman said and Regina smiled at them. Crevan jumped up and down and Regina decided to walk closer to the booth and the man quickly brought over a chair for the mayor, and Regina smiled in gratitude before siting down. Crevan immediately reached out towards the woman and Regina quickly realized it was her necklace he was after. And apparently she wasn't the only one who realized it.

"I think he like's your necklace honey", the man said and his wife smiled wide at the small child.

"He is absolutely adorable madame mayor. Congratulations", she said looking up at Regina and the woman smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much"

"Gina", Emma called her out and Regina turned to her and nodded before turning to the couple.

"I gotta go. Thank you again", she said and the woman and her husband smiled.

"No problem. Good luck"

Regina smiled at them before walking toward as the booth where Emma and Henry had chosen and sat down.

"That went better than expected", Emma said smiling as she now held their eldest daughter and Regina sighed and nodded holding her son against her shoulder, padding his back gently when he began to couch.

"Yes, well. It's only the beginning, let's see how it goes once these three get's their food", she said and Emma nodded in understanding. When Regina said they had Emma's eating habits, she wasn't joking. They were all such baby pigs when they ate. Food literally everywhere. Regina sighed and turned to her oldest son who sat on his phone, her youngest daughter's pacifier on the table and she quickly began to panic.

"Where's the last one?", she asked and Emma nodded towards the counter and Regina turned to see their youngest daughter in Ruby's arms, the waitress playing with her stomach and showing her some stuff she was allowed to bite.

"She loves Ruby already", Emma said and Regina turned to her girlfriend, a uncertain look on her face.

"She's fine babe. Look at how happy she is", Emma assured her and Regina nodded and relaxed a little until she suddenly felt her son jumping once again.

"Wow wow my prince, what are you—", she stopped when she turned around to see who Crevan was jumping for only to see Belle and her son who were looking back at Crevan just as curious.

"Belle. I didn't see you there", she said and the woman smiled at her.

"It's alright. Congratulations with them. They are adorable", she said as she looked at Crevan who smiled back at her son, his hands finding his head.

"Oh, sorry", Regina apologized and Belle smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I know how it is after all"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"How is he by the way?", she asked and Belle smiled at her as she held her son.

"Ian is great. He's starting to get teeth, so that's good"

Regina smiled and nodded, seeing the two small font teeth in the boy's mouth.

"That's great. Please, come and sit", Regina said clapping the seat beside her and Belle smiled and stood from her own booth and sat down beside Regina holding her own son her arms. Crevan immediately wanted back down to his moms lap and he turned to the almost equally small child on the other woman's lap. Belle had given birth to her and Rumple's son Ian only a few months before Regina.

"They are really liking each other", Belle said as she looked at her son who looked curiously at the boy on Regina's lap. "Is he new sweetheart?", Belle asked her son and Regina laughed as Ian smiled wide at her son and Crevan smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things!
> 
> 1) I decided to let Belle and Rumple be Ian's parents because I didn't know how I was going to get Morpheus and all that into the story, so I thought 'why not?'.
> 
> 2) I don't know how further I will be making the flashbacks with the triplets. On one hand I really want to write more memories with the triplets and Emmett as well while they grow up, but on the other hand I just want to continue with the story and give you guys more each chapter instead of giving you less and giving more flashbacks. So if you guys could tell me what you guys want, I will think about each solution
> 
> I'll see you guys next time!


	16. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> So I got some responses from you guys about what you wanted me to do with the flashbacks. Some of you said that you loved the flashbacks and wanted more of them while others said that they still wanted them as well, but not so much either.
> 
> So I will try to respect both wishes and do about 1 to 2 flashback in each chapter. If it's 1, it's gonna be long and if it's 2, they are not so long. So they won't fill so much, but their contents would fill more. If you know what I mean. (I hope you do. If you don't, I apologize)
> 
> But I hope you guys like this chapter. It was personally one of my favorite chapters to write. So I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Ps. If you guys have trouble with understanding some scenes or words, please feel free to ask me and I will try to let you understand. Or if you simply have questions about the characters, then feel free to ask as well. I'm only here to help :)

"Can I ask you something?", Rooney said after a few minutes of silence and Eve turned to her looking down at her with love in her eyes. She and Rooney have been sitting on the couch and watched movies for almost five hours now.

"Sure", Eve answered as she let her hand go through Rooney's long brown hair and the girl smiled and moaned at the action closing her eyes, making Eve smile.

"You're making me loose my focus", the girl said and Eve laughed lightly at her.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to ask me?"

Rooney's sighed and took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't a very nice question to ask people and certainly not women, but she needed to know.

"How old are you?"

Eve sighed and took a deep breath. She feared this question would come up at some point. It actually surprised her that it took so long for Rooney to ask her, but she guessed it was just the fear of hurting her.

"Forty four", she eventually answers and Rooney nodded and looked up at the woman. Eve turned to her and let her hand to through the girl's hair once again, making Rooney moan, closing her eyes.

"Is that troubling you?", she asked, a small lump in her throat and Rooney opened her eyes and smiled shaking her head.

"Not at all"

Eve smiled in relief and leaned in, kissing the girl's forehead, before leaning down bringing her lips to Rooney's in a soft kiss.

"I just wanted to know, that's all", she explained once they pulled back and Eve smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Of course. And if there's anything else you want to know, you can just ask. Don't be afraid to. I won't get angry", she assured her secret lover and Rooney smiled and moaned out when Eve once again let her hand go through her hair.

"You really like that huh?"

Rooney chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah"

Eve smiled and kissed her forehead before turning back to the tv. Rooney used the time to look at Eve and she couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in her life, she felt she had everything she needed. It just felt so surreal to have Eve beside her. To have her kissing her forehead or kissing her lips. It all felt so surreal. But she knew it was real. And that's what made it so amazing.

Not able to stop, she brought her hand to Eve's jaw and turned her head letting their lips meet in a sweet kiss, and Eve didn't complain. The kiss was soft and sweet and Eve felt herself falling deeper for the girl. A few seconds later Rooney moved and sat on Eve's lap, her thighs and knees on each side of the woman. Eve brought her arms around the girl on her lap, letting the kiss grow deeper and couldn't help but moan.

She brought her hands to Rooney's t-shirt and brought it over her head, forcing their kiss to break, but it resumed once they had the chance and Eve immediately brought her hand to Rooney's back opening her bra. She gently brought her hands to the straps and pulled them down, revealing Rooney's breasts. She had big breasts when you think about how old she is, and that made Eve smile. She truly was more of a boob girl than ass girl.

Once Rooney was free from her clothes on her over body, Eve brought her arms around Rooney's midsection and turned, laying her down on the couch, making Rooney moan once they broke the kiss. Eve began kissing her down her jaw and neck and Rooney moaned louder but still softly. It was obvious this was not rough sex. It was more soft and gentle. Almost like making love.

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt Eve's warm body leaving her own and she opened her eyes furrowing her eyebrows before seeing Eve standing from the couch and beginning to take off her clothes. Rooney moaned and enjoyed the show as the woman took off her clothes in front of her. Once she was done and fully naked, she moved to Rooney's jeans and opened them pulling them down, leaving her in nothing but panties.

Eve got down on the couch once again, her warm naked body meeting Rooney's almost equally naked body. The girl moaned as she felt the woman's clit hitting her own through her panties and she knew she wanted Eve more than she thought.

"Please"

Eve smiled and leaned down kissing her softly before kissing her down her jaw and neck continuing down her body, letting her mouth meet a nipple. Rooney moaned when she felt the mouth and hesitantly brought her hands to Eve's hair, squeezing gently. The woman began sucking harder and Rooney only moaned louder. She shifted breast and gave the other just as much attention, making Rooney moan louder than ever.

"Oh my god"

Eve smiled and kissed the breast one last time before continuing her kisses down her lover's stomach and reached her hips. Rooney began to feel herself panic and before she knew it, she felt a small kiss to her covered sex and she instantly froze, frightens written all over her face. Eve instantly stopped when she saw Rooney's reaction. She of course always kept an eye on Rooney. She knew this was a new step for the girl and she needed her time.

"Are you okay?", she asked and Rooney held her breath until Eve moved away from her private area, and crawled up her body meeting her eyes.

"Breathe sweetheart", she whispered calmly and Rooney sighed and took a deep breath making Eve smile in satisfaction.

"Good. You know I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do right?"

Rooney nodded instantly and Eve nodded in agreement.

"Good. And you know I will stop the moment you tell me to"

The girl nodded once again and took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I...", she trailed off not knowing what to say as an excuse.

"It's okay Rooney. It's okay"

Rooney nodded and looked up in embarrassment. She felt so stupid now. This wasn't their first time of course, but last time they didn't get further than Eve pleasuring her. She wanted to pleasure the woman as well. Give her a reason to stay.

"Rooney", Eve called the girl out for the third time bringing the girl back from her thoughts and she turned to look at the woman on top of her.

"Do you want to stop?", she asked and Rooney sighed and shook her head.

"No. But I think we should. It's getting late and I have to get home", she said and Eve nodded and stood from the couch helping Rooney to stand as well.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong", Eve apologized and Rooney turned to her and smiled up at her.

"You didn't. You did nothing wrong. I've just never tried...", she trailed off, but Eve knew what she meant and nodded.

"I just need time I guess"

"Of course", Eve said in understanding and kissed her forehead before taking her clothes and putting it back on, Rooney doing the same with her own clothes.

"Besides. I don't think it's such a good idea coming home from my day at Jessica's and smelling of sex"

Eve laughed and walked over to the girl kissing her gently.

* * *

The next day Crevan walked inside his school and was immediately met Ian standing by his locker.

"Hey dude!", he called him out and the boy turned away from the girl he was talking to and saw his best friend walking towards him. He smiled and turned back to the girl.

"I'll catch up with you later", he said before turning around smiling wide at Crevan.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling bro?"

"Great. My sisters and I are having a party to celebrate our seventeenth birthday. I wanna invite you", he said smiling and Ian smiled back.

"Dude thanks! It's gonna be so awesome! You guys will get your seventeen shots, we will play tons of games of beer pong, and we will find you a nice girl", Ian said and Crevan chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure, let's see what happens"

Ian chucked and gently pushed his best friend with his fist.

"Oh and remember our lunch plans today. You have to figure out what you want", he said remembering their plans and Crevan rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ian you know how good Ruby's food is, it's hard for me to choose"

"It always is Chris", he said and smiled at his best friend and said best friend smiled back.

"Who was the girl you were talking to?", Crevan suddenly asked out of curiosity raising an eyebrow at his best friend, and Ian couldn't help but blush, making Crevan smirk. It wasn't often he got to see Ian blush, but when he did, he cherished those moments. "Are you... Are you blushing?"

"Stop it!", Ian hissed and Crevan had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing.

"Dude, seriously cut it out! She's nice alright? I like her"

"Ian that's great"

Ian sighed and took out his book before nodding towards the hallway and the two best friends walked to their class.

* * *

"Do you think I could ask your brother out some day?", Ash asked out of the blue in their history class and Violet turned to the girl with a stern look.

"No"

"Why not?", Ash pouted and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Because he just went through a heartbreak, Ash. He needs time", she said protectively and Ash groaned, lying her arms on the table and leaned her head down on top of them.

"I hate how protective you are of him", she said and Violet nodded in pride.

"Get used to it babe"

Ash turned to her and rolled her eyes receiving a grin in return.

"Miss Swan-Mills", their history teacher spoke up and the two girls turned to their teacher with flushed faces.

"I'm sorry mr. James", Rooney apologized and the man nodded and gave them a stern look before returning to lecturing the class. Rooney sighed and turned to her best friend who was biting her lip in order to keep her laugh in. Once their class was over the two girl's walked out of the classroom and towards their lockers.

"Alright, so I was thinking that you and I could go out and get something to eat around your birthday", Ash suggested as they stood side by side at their lockers.

"Are you asking me on a date Ash? Tsk tsk, and here I thought you were trying to get into my brother's pants", Violet teased her and Ash laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Vi! I just thought it would be nice and fun. I never know what to give you for your birthday. So I figured I could give you a day out, and paying for some food and maybe a movie"

"It sounds like a date to me"

Ash groaned and Vi laughed at her best friend.

"If I wanted a date, I would have asked your brother!"

Violet smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I would love to Ash. Thank you. You're the best"

"I know", Ash said confidently and Violet rolled her eyes playfully and checked herself in the mirror in her locker one last time before closing it and walking down the hall with her friend.

* * *

**16 years ago**

Henry walked inside his home and was immediately met by crying and screaming. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before walking up the small stairs and into the kitchen, immediately discovering his blonde mother sitting by a table, food all over her face and in her hair, the triplets all over the kitchen. Rooney in her baby chair, Violet on the floor, food in her hands and Crevan in Emma's arms.

"What happened?", Henry asked walking inside and Emma turned to him and smiled.

"Henry! Hey kid, how are you doing?", she asked and Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's more how are you doing?"

Emma chuckled and stood from her seat handing Crevan over to her oldest son, who took him and held him awkwardly in front of him. He of course knew how to hold a baby, but his little brother was absolutely covered in food, and he did not want any food or dirt on his clothes.

"What happened in here?", he asked once more when Emma walked over to Violet and picked her up from the floor. It had been Henry's idea to name her Violet, after his girlfriend. Emma and Regina had of course not understood why, but after a few days they quickly felt in love with it, and the name suited the little girl more and more every single day.

"They were all hungry and wanted something to eat. But Violet got angry and threw her food at me. Then Crevan threw up and I had to clean that up and then both he and Violet started crying and—"

"Mom mom, it's okay. It's gonna be fine", he interrupted her and Emma sighed and nodded.

"When is your mom coming home?", she asked as she placed Violet in her baby chair and before Henry could answer, the front door opened and Emma knew she was fucked.

"Shit!", she hissed and began to clean up as much as possible.

"Henry? Why are you holding—", Regina started but immediately stopped the moment she saw her kitchen and her girlfriend standing looking guilty.

"What the hell happened in here?", Regina asked in horror as she took Crevan from Henry's arms and looked at him up and down. It was safe to say he needed a bath.

"I'm sorry baby, but the triplets were just not cooperating today", Emma explained and Regina sighed and walked over to her daughters and looked at them as well before turning to her girlfriend.

"Violet?"

Emma nodded with a pout on her face and Regina sighed and leaned in, kissing her wife's lips softly, immediately tasting their daughters food.

"Mmhh"

Emma grinned and turned to their youngest son in Regina's arms.

"You need a bath buddy", she said as she took the baby into her arms and Regina laughed.

"So do you dear"

Emma sighed and nodded with raised eyebrows before walking upstairs with Crevan. Regina sighed and turned to her daughters who looked up at Henry smiling at him. They all loved their big brother and wanted to have his attention all the time.

"Henry, why don't you go up and get changed while I clean up in here, so we are all ready to go", Regina suggested and Henry nodded before walking upstairs, making Violet and Rooney turn to their mother with guilty looks on their faces.

"You three clearly inherited your mother's eating habits"

The two girls smiled and Rooney turned to Violet and patted her head, making Regina snort.

* * *

The big family walked inside Granny's and sat down in their usual booth, the triplets in baby chairs standing by the end of the table.

"Hey guys", Ruby came and greeted them and the family turned and smiled at the waitress and the triplets turned to their left, all looking up at her and smiling wide, Violet jumping in her seat.

"Hi you three", Ruby greeted them and kissed their heads before turning to the mothers.

"Alright, what do you guys want?"

"Usuals Rubes. But baby food for Rooney and Violet and warm milk for Crevan. And Zelena is gonna be here in a minute, so her usual as well along with her daughter's usual", Emma said and Ruby nodded and smiled at them before walking away, making the triplets turn in their chairs, following the woman. Regina and Emma grinned while Henry looked down on his phone.

"So. When is your sister coming?"

"She and Alex should be here soon", she said and Emma nodded and turned to her oldest son who sat against the wall and smiled down at his phone.

"Is it Violet?", she asked with a smirk and Henry blushed hard while Violet their daughter turned to her mother at the sound of her name.

"Uh yeah, she's just asking how the triplets are", he said and Emma nodded and turned to Regina sharing a smirk. A few minutes later Zelena walked inside with her one year old daughter Alex.

"Hey guys", she greeted them and they all turned to see the redhead walking inside with her daughter on her hip.

"Hey sis", Regina greeted her sister and moved in so Zelena could sit down and Regina immediately took Alex into her arms, kissing the girls cheek, which immediately earned a scream from Violet.

"Ey, ssshh", Regina shushed her daughter and the girl pouted looking at the baby in her mother's arms with deadly eyes.

"She's just jealous Gina", Zelena said turning to her nieces and nephew smiling at them and kissing their heads earning giggles.

"So. Have you guys ordered?", she asked tuning to Regina and Emma and both women nodded.

"Great, I hope you got me my favorite"

"Of course", Regina said and Zelena smiled and nodded in satisfaction before turning to her nephew and nieces smiling at them.

"They are getting big already", she commented as she looked at the four weeks old triplets and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they are. They are also getting more cocky", she said and Zelena laughed.

"Of course they are. They are your children after all"

Regina gave her sister a look before turning to her own niece who played with her necklace, Emma had given her last year as her secret admire.

"Mulan!", Emma called out as she saw the woman standing by the counter talking to Ruby. The woman turned and smiled walking over. Emma smiled and got of the booth hugging the woman.

"Hi, how are you doing?", Emma asked and the woman smiled.

"I'm doing great, how about you? I see you are rather busy lately", she said turning to the triplets and they all looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You have no idea", she said and Mulan smiled looking at the triplets. Suddenly Crevan smiled and brought up his arms and Mulan turned to Emma silently asking for permission and the blonde smiled nodding. Mulan smiled and picked Crevan up and the boy smiled at her.

"Hello little one", she greeted him and the boy touched her face as he looked into her eyes, with his own big green ones, making Mulan's heart melt. Suddenly the boy leaned in, letting his nose touch hers and Emma and Regina shared a sad yet confused look.

"What does that mean?", Mulan asked turning to Emma and the blonde shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

"I... I-I don't know"

Mulan smiled and turned to Crevan who stared at her with his big eyes, making Mulan blush slightly.

* * *

**Present Time**

Regina sat in her office, doing some paperwork when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", she called out expecting it to be Nina, but when she didn't hear her assistant's heels or voice, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked up only to feel herself freezing.

"Hey mom"

"Henry?", she whispered in disbelief and the tall man walked inside and closed the door behind him. Regina quickly stood from her seat and ran over to her son hugging him tight.

"Oh my god my baby Henry", she cried out and the man chuckled and hugged his mother back tight.

"It's okay mom, It's not like it's been a year", he said and Regina pulled back from the hug and kissed his face so many times her lips almost hurt.

"I can't believe you're here", she whispered looking at her grown up son and Henry smiled wide.

"Me neither. But after Rooney visited, it just made me realize how much I missed you guys. So me and Hanna scheduled a trip"

"Hanna? Where is she now? Is she in the car?", Regina asked and Henry shook his head.

"No, she's at home, I let her in before driving over here"

Regina smiled wide and hugged her son once more, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ho-how are you doing Henry? Are you writing on something?", she asked him as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I am. I'm almost done actually. I've made an appointment with my publisher next week", he said and Regina smiled proudly at her son. He had certainly accomplished something with his writing skills after becoming the author and everything.

"That's amazing sweetheart. I can't wait to hear how it goes"

"Me too. I'm a little nervous to be honest. It's my first book mom"

Regina smiled and nodded in understating.

"I understand sweetheart. I'm so proud of you"

Henry smiled and hugged his mother, almost crushing her bones.

"Be careful Henry", she whispered pulling back and the boy furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Why? Is something wrong?", he asked worried looking up at down at her body and Regina smiled and shook her had, caressing his cheek.

"Everything is fine Henry. But if something's wrong, it's probably my eating habits for the next couple of months", she said caressing her stomach gently and Henry looked down at her stomach before smiling up at her.

"You're pregnant?"

Regina smiled and nodded in happiness.

"Mom that's great. Does mom know?", he asked and Regina nodded.

"We kinda found out together. But your siblings don't know yet, so keep a low profile. Emma and I have planned to tell everyone at dinner tonight"

Henry nodded in understanding and hugged his mother, a little gentler this time and Regina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming Henry. I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too mom. I'm sorry I came so unexpected. I just wanted to surprise you. I can leave if you're too busy", he said and Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No no, you don't have to. I'm never too busy for my children"

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead before the two of them threw themselves into a deep conversation, catching up.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and the woman furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at the other women before walking over to the door and opening it, revealing their savior.

"Emma"

"Hey Blue. Can I come in?", the blonde asked and Blue could see something was up. So she quickly nodded and let the blonde step inside. Emma smiled in gratitude before walking in, immediately meeting the other nuns in the big room.

"Hello ladies", she greeted them and the women smiled at her and nodded their greeting.

"What do I owe the pleasure?", Blue asked stepping up beside Emma and the blonde turned to her with a worried look.

"Regina's pregnant", she announced and all the nuns smiled and congratulated their savior who smiled and accepted their hugs.

"That's great Emma"

The blonde smiled and nodded at the blue fairy before sighing.

"Blue you gotta help us"

The blue fairy furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her sisters who nodded and walked out of the room, giving the two women some privacy.

"How can I help Emma?"

Emma sighed and walked over to a chair by their dining table and sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Many years ago, you told me that true loves can get children together, even if they're both women", she said and Blue nodded as she sat down.

"That's correct"

"But with a man and a woman... they can use protection", Emma said and Blue could guess where this was going.

"You want to know how you and Regina can use protection", she stated and Emma looked up at her and nodded.

"I love Regina with all of my heart and I love our children and the child soon to come. But I'm worried. Regina is fifty two. In the land without magic, getting pregnant when you're over fifty, isn't very common. It's not very healthy either"

Blue could understand the savior's worry. Getting pregnant at Regina's current age wasn't very normal in the Enchanted Forest either. Surprisingly, most women in the Enchanted Forest got pregnant before they reached their 25 Years. It was very rare to see women over 30 giving birth.

"I understand your worry Emma. And I wish I could help, but I am afraid it's out of my hands. We fairies are capable of many things, but not this. We can't control the power of true love, but I can see the worry that you're going through with you and Regina both being women"

Emma sighed and looked down. She was deeply worried for her wife. She could get pregnant every time they had sex. Nothing was safe for them. And while she loved her wife and her children, she would never forgive herself if her wife was killed because of a pregnancy.

"There has to be something Blue. Regina and I can't just go and make love and worry about pregnancy every time. I mean, do I have to use fucking gloves now?!"

Blue sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Emma. But if I have to give you any advice, then...", she trailed off, a blush creeping on her neck.

"Then... what?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly, the blue fairy tuned to her and composed.

"I think a strap on is your only solution for now", she said and Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who knew the blue fairy was so kinky", Emma said and Blue blushed hard.

"Just because Regina made us nuns in the curse, it doesn't mean we are all maidens and clean... I have children you know", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Oh I do. And while we're at it. I think your daughter has a crush on my son"

Blue widened her eyes and looked at the woman.

"What?"

"Crevan. I think your daughter as a crush on him", Emma said and Blue sighed leaned against the chair.

"Oh god. I really wished she would hold out a little longer", she let out and Emma chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Me and Regina are actually betting on who will loose their virginity first", she admitted and Blue snorted.

"Of course you are"

The two women shared a laugh for a moment before letting the silence take over. Not awkward or wired, but actually very comfortable. Over the years, Emma had quickly found a friend in the fairy and Blue saw a friend in the savior. And after one day with mothers and daughters day with a lot other women and their daughters, the two of them had quickly bonded and become friends. And now, to many people's surprises, they were closer than they were to other people and close to being best friend. Emma's next after Regina.

"I will look into it", Blue said after a few minutes and Emma smiled at her.

"But for now, if you want to be safe, use a strap on. That way, the magic from your bodies, won't transfer to each other", she said and Emma smiled and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank's Blue. I really appreciate it", Emma said and stood from her chair and the fairy did as well hugging the blonde.

"Of course Emma. I would do anything for you and Regina"

Emma smiled and nodded before another question popped into her head.

"I was actually wondering", Emma started and Blue nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Of all the children we have and is about to have, I have only been pregnant with Henry, who I got with Neal. But how has it always been Regina with the others? How could it be that only Regina got pregnant and not me?"

Blue sighed and looked down in thought.

"It's been said with true love's that they share a specific piece of magic. Even if none of them contains magic, like you've seen with your parents. And when true love's make love, their shared magic will examine your bodies, so to speak", she said and Emma nodded in understanding.

"When your shared magic has examined your bodies, they will choose their carrier. There are many theories on who they choose and why they choose that specific carrier. But if I have to guess, I think it was Regina's barrier that attracted your magic. True love's magic was created to fight for the greater good and destroy the darkness, just like light magic was. So when the magic saw the curse in Regina's ovaries, it saw darkness and destroyed it. That's why Regina's was able to get pregnant in the first place"

Emma nodded thinking it through. It did make sense.

"But if it only attracted them because of her curse, why choose her with Emmett and now our next one?"

Blue sighed and thought it through.

"When it come's to the love making, shared magic has its intention of staying with its original choice"

Emma nodded and hugged the woman once more.

"Thank you Blue. I can't explain how much your help means to me"

Blue smiled and nodded in gratitude hugging the blonde back.

"Of course Emma. Anything"

* * *

Around lunch time, Regina walked inside Granny's looking around and discovered Belle in a booth waving her over. Regina smiled and walked over to the bookworm and hugged her as she little brunette stood from her seat.

"Hi Belle. God it's been so long", Regina said and Belle nodded in agreement as they sat down in the booth.

"I really has. And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to call and schedule lunch with you", she apologized but Regina simply shook her head and took the small brunette's hand into her own, squeezing it gently.

"Don't apologize Belle. I am just as guilty. But it doesn't matter now. We are here and we are getting a good meal"

Belle smiled and opened the menu. A few seconds later a waiter came over and Regina looked up to see Laura standing, an obvious forced smile on her face. Regina of course knew why, and she felt bad for the girl.

"Hey Laura", she said smiling, trying to let the girl relax, but it didn't help. Not when she was always looking so intimidating. And of course being the mayor.

"Hello madame mayor. Miss French. Wha-what would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of water and four glasses along two cokes", Regina said and Laura nodded and wrote the order down. Regina could see the girl's hand shaking and she knew she had to do something.

"Laura may I have a word with you?", she asked gently and Laura felt herself freeze. But Regina smiled assuringly at her and the girl nodded slowly before turning to her mother who stood in the kitchen and nodded back at her, knowing fully why Regina wanted to talk to her daughter.

"A-A-Alright", she stuttered and Regina smiled and turned to Belle excusing herself before walking to the backroom, Laura following suit, her body shaking. Once away from earshot, Regina turned around and smiled down at the girl.

"Relax Laura. Take a deep breath", she said gently and the girl complied, taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now don't be scared alright? I'm not going to hurt you"

"Y-You're not?", the girl asked in surprise and Regina could feel sadness inside her. Even after all those years, people still believed she would hurt them. But she of course understood Laura. The girl had just cheated on her son after all.

"Of course not sweetheart. I'm not angry at you. I'm just disappointed", she said sadly and Laura nodded looking down in shame. She was of course disappointed in herself.

"But I understand your situation", she said and Laura looked surprised up at the woman.

"Y-You do?"

A tear fell from the girl's cheek and Regina smiled and caressed it away gently with her thump.

"I do. I once cheated on someone as well. And while you and I both knew it was wrong to do so, we had our reasons. We always do"

Laura finally cried out and Regina sighed and brought her arms around the crying girl, letting her cry in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I loved Crevan. I really did. And I still do. I just—"

"Hey hey, sshh, take it easy", Regina calmly said hearing Laura taking small shaky breaths, and Regina held her close as she cried her heart out. It took some time, but once Laura was calmed down, Regina pulled back from the hug and looked down at the girl. Even for her age, she was not even 5.4 foot tall.

"Laura look at me"

The girl looked up dry tears on her face.

"Relax. You are where you need to be. Just take a deep breath"

Laura nodded and took a deep breath as she dried her eyes.

"Thank you mrs Swan-Mills"

"Don't thank me dear. Thank yourself. You were able to see your mistake. Now you just have to forgive yourself"

Laura sighed but shook her head.

"I can never forgive myself. Not when Crevan is still hates at me"

"You and I both know Crevan isn't capable of hating Laura. His heart is too big for that", the confident mother said and Laura had to agree. "But one day he will see your reason. He will understand your choice. And hopefully one day, he will forgive you too"

Laura nodded and took a deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Regina sighed and leaned in kissing the girl's forehead.

"Let's get back in there shall we?"

Laura smiled and nodded but hugged the woman one last time.

"Thank you mrs Swan-Mills. You have no idea how much this means to me"

Regina smiled and hugged her back before pulling back and the two of them walked into the diner once more. Regina squeezed the girl's shoulders before walking over to the booth seeing Belle talking with Ian and Crevan as they sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey", Regina greeted them as she sat down next to Belle and Crevan smiled at his mother and leaned over kissing her cheek before looking over at Laura who gave him a small smile before turning back to her mother who stood in the kitchen.

"What were you guys talking about?", he asked looking at his mother and Regina smiled at him.

"That's between me and Laura and I want you to respect that"

Crevan nodded in understanding and smiled at her before turning back to Ian who was smiling at his own mother.


	17. News

Emma got out of her car and brought the key into the lock only to feel the door already unlocked. She furrowed her eyebrows at looked at the door. None of her children nor her wife was supposed to be home at this time. So who was inside? The sheriff immediately pulled out her gun and slowly opened the door before running inside, aiming around, but found the dining room empty. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the living room and took a deep breath before running inside, only to hear a scream.

"Oh my god Hanna I am so sorry!", Emma blurted out as soon as she saw her daughter-in-law as the woman sat in the couch, her hand to her heart.

"It's alright, I was just shocked"

"Of course you were, I'm so sorry", she apologized once more as she walked over and hugged the woman tight.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Is Henry here?", she asked and Hanna smiled and nodded.

"He's with Regina. He wanted to surprise her at her office. He was actually planning on surprising you at the station as well", she said and Emma sighed and smiled at her daughter in law.

"Wow have you grown", she suddenly said when she looked down at the woman's bump and the woman smiled.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to feel the weigh"

Emma smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Let's make some lunch. We have a lot to catch up on"

Hanna smiled and nodded following her mother in law.

* * *

"And then I told him to leave. That's when he spit me in the face", Ian explained laughing and Belle widened her eyes at her son while Crevan laughed along with him, Regina shaking her head playfully.

"That's not very nice", Belle said and took a sip of her water. Ian smiled at his mother and shook his head.

"No it wasn't mom, but he paid for it"

"How?", Regina couldn't help but ask and Ian turned to her smiling.

"He got detention"

Regina nodded in satisfaction before turning to Belle who just looked at her son with a playful stern look.

"You've always been a troublemaker Ian"

"I know", the boy answered his mother and Regina smiled at the mother and son. Rumple had left Belle just a few weeks after Ian was born and had left Storybrooke shortly after. He did no longer have a reason to stay, so he left and started a knew life, leaving his ex wife and son behind.

They all knew Ian was hurting. Of course he was, who wouldn't. But the boy didn't show it. He didn't want to think about it nor talk about it, so people respected that and didn't mention his father to him. And besides. Him and his mother did fine on their own.

Of course Regina and Emma had helped Belle out with taking car of Ian multiple times after Rumple left her and Ian saw the Swan-Mills family as his second family pretty quickly. Sometimes he even felt like he had three mothers. But even with Emma and Regina helping him out, his mother would always be his everything.

"Why don't we order some dessert before you two are going back to your classes?", Regina suggested and they all smiled and nodded. Crevan turned to Ian and gave him a knowing look and nodded. Ian looked at his mother and Regina before looking back at Crevan.

"You need to ask first dude", Crevan hissed making the two mothers look up at them.

"Chris I—"

"Ask what?", Belle asked interrupting her son and Regina eyed the boys waiting for an answer. Crevan and Ian shared a look before Ian sighed and turned to his mother.

"Mom... I've been thinking... you know, about...", he trailed off and Crevan rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo", he finished and Belle widened her eyes at her son.

"A tattoo? Why?"

"Crevan and I have talked about it. We want to do it together"

Regina widened her eyes turning to her son.

"You what?"

"Mom let me explain—"

"Absolutely not! You're only about to become seventeen. You're not getting a tattoo. End of discussion", Regina said finished get the conversation and Crevan sighed and leaned back in his seat turning to Ian who smiled sadly at him before turning to his own mother.

"And neither are you young man. You can get that tattoo when you're eighteen", Belle said and Ian leaned back in his seat as well. A few moments of silence took over before Ian looked at his mother once again.

"Can we at least draw one?"

* * *

Henry walked inside his old home and smiled wide as he looked around. He walked to the living room and was met by his wife and mother.

"Hey mom"

"Henry!", Emma said smiling wide as she stood from the couch and went to hug him tight. "I'm so happy to see you"

"You too mom"

Suddenly he felt a punch on his bicep and groaned out. "Mom! Aw!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming?! I almost shot Hanna"

"You what?!"

Emma sighed and turned to Hanna who just smiled at them.

"Yeah because of you and your.... stupid surprise, I thought someone was breaking in"

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes and walked over to his wife kissing her softly. Emma smiled softly at them, happy that her son had found his happy ending. Hanna didn't know about their secret. They didn't want to put that on her and put her in danger if it came to that, and Henry was grateful for that.

* * *

Violet walked out of the school later that day and saw her brother's car. She sighed and walked over leaning against it as she waited for her brother to arrive.

"Hey Violet", someone called after her and the girl turned to see Brian walking towards her and the girl smiled up at him.

"Brian"

"Hey. I just wanted to ask how you were. I didn't see you at Jason's party last week", he said and Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had to go home with my brother after... Yeah you know"

Brain smiled and nodded looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry by the way. How is he doing?"

"He's getting better. But I don't think he will trust any girl's very soon"

Brian nodded in understanding and cleared his throat.

"I understand what he's going through. It's not easy"

Violet smiled at the boy and nodded. She was happy that Brian actually was this understanding. That he did not only care of her, but her siblings as well. That only proved that he didn't just think with his di—

"Violet?"

The girl was brought back and looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"Sorry what?"

"Do you want to go to the movies this Friday?"

Violet felt her inner self screaming and jumping in happiness and she didn't even hesitate to say yes. But of course she knew she had to stay calm. No one would date a hyper child. So she took it calmly and smiled nodding. "Of course. That would be great"

"Great. I'll get you at seven?"

Violet nodded and Brian smiled at her and stepped closer making the girl blush hard.

"That would be great", she said again a little lower and Brian smiled and brought his hand to her hair, bringing it back behind her ear when he suddenly leaned in and Violet blushed even harder as he did.

"Violet!", Crevan yelled right behind his sister making the two lovebirds jump apart.

"Crevan what the fuck?!", she yelled turning to her brother who were biting his lip in order to keep his laughter inside.

"Hey Brian", he instead said, completely ignoring his sister and the boy smiled and nodded awkwardly at the brother.

"Hey Crevan"

The boy smiled back at him, but Brian could clearly see the look in the boys eyes. The if-you-ever-hurt-my-sister-I'll-kill-you look. Brian nodded at him and Crevan nodded back in satisfaction before turning to his sister who eyed him deadly. Her own fucking brother had just stopped her from getting her first kiss.

"We gotta go. Mom told me at lunch that she has a surprise for us at home", he said before looking up and nodding at Rooney who walked towards them, before getting inside his car. Violet groaned and turned to Brian.

"Friday night, seven o'clock. Don't be late", she said before getting in the backseat. Rooney walked over and nodded at Brian giving him the same look he had just received from her brother before getting inside the car as well in the front seat. Crevan drove them home and Rooney noticed her sisters anger and furrowed her eyebrows turning to Crevan who just stared at the road. Once they were at their house, Violet got out of the car and walked inside the house, slamming the door hard.

"What did you do?", Rooney asked her brother narrowing her eyes at him and Crevan sighed as they got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"I stopped her and Brian from sharing spit"

Rooney sighed and shook her head as she opened the door and walked inside, Crevan following inside and closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?", Regina asked walking out of the kitchen and Rooney turned to her brother who sighed and turned to his mother.

"I interrupted her and Brian"

Regina frowned.

"So?"

"No mom. He interrupted their kiss. Or.. almost kiss", Rooney explained and Regina raised her eyebrows at her son.

"I get why she's angry", she said before walking over to them and kissing their cheeks.

"Go to the living room. There's someone who wants to say hello", she said and the two siblings furrowed their eyebrows and shared a look before walking inside the living room.

"Henry!", Crevan greeted him with a smile and Henry stood from his seat on the couch and hugged his little brother.

"Hey bro. You're getting big", he said and Crevan chuckled and nodded.

Regina smiled as she watched her children walk inside before walking upstairs knocking on her daughters door.

"Violet? Sweetheart it's me. May I come in?", she called out and heard a small invitation before walking in, seeing her daughter lying in her bed, her front to the wall. Regina sighed and closed the door behind her before walking over to the bed sitting down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Regina giving her daughter the time she needed. She had learned that over the years.

"Crevan is an idiot", Violet eventually said. Not with anger or hatred. But with sadness and disappointment. It was obvious to Regina that Violet was hurt and the mother intended to make it right again.

"So I hear"

Violet sighed and let a tear fall, moving closer to the wall and Regina sighed before laying down in the bed and bringing her hand to her daughter's hair, caressing it gently.

"I remember kissing your mother for the first time", she started and Violet sighed, but didn't give anything else away. So Regina continued.

"She was heartbroken after loosing Killian. She told me she didn't kiss me out of grief, and I believe that she didn't. But something just still tells me that she did. That she just wanted to be loved by someone. No matter who it was...", she trailed off remembering back to their first kiss in Emma's old house.

"But I just remember the moment I felt her lips on my own. I never wanted to leave them again. I fell in love with her in that moment"

Violet sighed and couldn't stop the smile on her face from forming. The thought of her parents falling in love always made her believe in her own hope of finding true love.

"But I knew she was kissing me because of grief, so I stepped back and let her take her time. But you know your mother. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She kissed me many times that day, and I had to stop her every time, because I knew she was still grieving. But lastly that night, she told me truthfully that she didn't do it because of grief. She did it because she was in love with me. So I gave in and let my feelings lead. We made love for the first time that night as well"

"Alright, mom you ruined it", Violet said the moment she heard the last sentence and Regina chuckled and brought her arm around her daughters waist bringing her closer, kissing her cheek.

"My point is. Our first kiss was one of the most amazing moments in our lives. One of my most precious memories. That night as well", she said smirking at Violet groaned.

"Mom please.. Don't give me that picture in my head"

Regina laughed and hugged her daughter closer.

"Come on Violet. If we hadn't done it at all, we wouldn't have you"

Violet raised an eyebrow and turned to her mother who grinned. Regina noticed her daughter's favorite stuffed animal. Off all the toys they had given the triplets, they were all still keeping their stuffed animals.

"Thanks"

Regina laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You're welcome. But stop being angry at your brother. Yes what he did was wrong, but he also stopped my little girl from taking her next step", she said laughing and Violet couldn't stop the laugh coming out.

"Moooom, I'm sixteen. I need to get my first kiss soon, or I will be known as the only senior who hasn't got their first kiss yet"

Regina laughed at her daughter. Of course that was what she was worrying about.

"You are such a high school girl"

Violet rolled her eyes and brought her arms around her mother, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for making me feel better mom. I love you"

"I love you too"

Violet smiled and hugged her mother tighter. They lay in a few minutes of silence before Violet broke it once again.

"Brian asked me out again"

Regina smirked the moment she heard it. Of course the boy asked her daughter out.

"Oh did he now? When is it?", she asked.

"Friday night. He's picking me up at seven"

"And not a minute later?"

"Of course not. Or he's as good as dead", Violet said seriously and Regina grinned and nodded in satisfaction. Violet was in no doubt her daughter.

"Then I hope you'll have a fun night", she said and Violet smiled and leaned up kissing her mothers cheek.

"Thank's mom"

Regina smiled and kissed her daughters forehead before nodding.

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

"One year. You three are getting so old!", Emma said as she sat and fed her triplets who were smiling at her. Violet opened her mouth and Emma grinned making Crevan laugh and gave her daughter a bite of her toast. The triplets were slowly starting to grow their teeth and eating more and more widespread.

"I can't believe you guys are growing so fast. I felt like you guys were born yesterday in that store", she said as she gave Rooney a piece of her toast as well and the girl gladly accepted, taking it with her small fingers. Emma smiled and turned to Crevan, offering him a piece as well, but the boy simply stared at it for a moment before looking back at his mother like she was an idiot and Emma shrugged and took it back, eating it herself. Crevan, to Emma's surprise, actually shook his head before turning to his bottle of milk and began drinking.

"Well. You're gonna be the choosy one", Emma said looking at her son and the boy smiled at her, clearly not understanding what she meant. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Emma furrowed her eyebrow and turned to the triplets who all whore the same expression making Emma chuckle.

"You're so my kids", she said before standing from the chair and walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door opening it and meeting Eve standing on the porch.

"Eve"

The woman smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hi Emma. A little bird told me it was the triplet's birthday, so I thought I would come by and wish them a happy birthday in my lunch time", she said and Emma discovered the take out in the woman's hand.

"Oh, thank you", she said and stepped aside letting the woman walk in.

"I hope you're hungry. I thought we could eat lunch together now that I'm here anyway", she said and Emma smiled and nodded towards the kitchen and the two women walked inside the kitchen. The moment they walked in, the triplets turned and all looked up at the familiar woman. Eve smiled and received a smile from both Crevan and Rooney, while Violet just stared at her.

"They are certainly growing up", Eve couldn't help but comment and Emma smiled and sat down.

"They certainly are"

Eve smiled wide and turned to the triplets.

"Happy birthday cuties", she said and pulled out three presents and Emma smiled at her.

"Oh Eve you shouldn't have", she said sarcastically reaching for the presents, only to have the woman pull them back grinning.

"They are not for you momma. They are for these three beauties", she said giving the triplets their presents making them all laugh as they looked at their mother's fake pout. They quickly took their presents and opened them. Emma and Eve smiled at them as they sat down and watched them open their presents. Crevan was first to open his and he smiled wide as he saw a stuffed orange fox. Emma smiled wide and turned to Eve in surprise and amusement.

"I've done my research", the woman said smirking and winking and Emma smiled and turned back to her son as he hugged the stuffed animal for dear life. She turned to see Violet smiling at a white stuffed unicorn, just as happy.

"A unicorn?"

"She reminds me of one. Don't ask me why", Eve explained and Emma chuckled before turning to her oldest daughter who smiled wide at her stuffed lion.

"And a lion"

"She's fierce and protective. Especially for a one year old"

Emma smiled and turned to her children who all smiled wide at their new toy and they all smiled at Eve.

"They are thankful for them. Thank you Eve", Emma said and Eve smiled and nodded.

"It was nothing. They deserve it"

"So how are you doing?", Emma said a few moments later and Eve smiled at her.

"I'm good. The teaching is really working out at the moment", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. I want you to do good", Emma said truthfully and Eve smiled at her as she opened the take out bag and pulled out their food. The moment it was placed on the table, Violet's attention on her new toy was completely gone and she turned to see the box of food, reaching for it.

"Oh no missy, that's not for you. That's for mama and Eve", Emma said and Violet stared as her mother took the box away and before anyone could do anything, the girl started crying and screaming and Emma rolled her eyes at her dramatic daughter. If she wasn't going to be an actress one day, she didn't know what.

"Violet please stop screaming, you're not achieving anything", Emma tried but the girl just screamed louder and Emma turned to Eve who smiled sympathetic back at her.

"I'm sorry, but she's a real eater. She's too spoiled when it comes to food"

Eve smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to the girl who screamed. The girl kept screaming for food and Crevan turned to his sister eyeing her like she was crazy while Rooney simply looked away annoyed, concentrating on her new stuffed lion.

"Try to give her a small piece of the noodles and see if she likes it", Eve suggested and Emma turned to her.

"And what if she likes it? Then she just wants more"

"Trust me, she won't", Eve promised opening her own box and Emma sighed and turned to the screaming girl.

"Violet?"

The girl stopped screaming at her mother's gentle voice and looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"If I give you a bite, will you stop screaming?", Emma asked and Violet nodded, putting her finger in her mouth and Emma nodded before sighing and opening the box and taking a noodle, giving it to her daughter. Violet smiled wide and took the noodle in her small hand exploring it with her eyes before taking it into her mouth, her stuffed unicorn safely secured in her other hand under her arms protection. Emma and Eve watched the girl as they waited to see if she liked the noodle. And as Eve had promised, Violet spit out the food and threw the noodle away, almost hitting Crevan in the process.

"I hate to say I told you so, but...", Eve trailed off and Emma smirked at her friend and smiled before turning to her daughter.

"What's wrong Vi? Didn't it taste good?"

Violet shook her head and turned back to her new toy, making Emma and Eve laugh, making Crevan laugh.

"So. How is the love life going?", Emma asked turning back to their conversation and Eve smiled at her shaking her head.

"There's nothing", she said and Emma immediately saw through the lie.

"Well that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard", she stated and Eve frowned at her making the blonde laugh.

"Remember my superpower?"

Eve rolled her eyes and turning back to her food. She clearly remembered the day her friend had told her about her special "superpower". The blonde had taken her in lying about her own birthday. She doesn't like celebrating her birthday and Emma saw right through her when she asked her why she had brought a small muffin with a candle for herself. How the blonde guessed it was her birthday, was beyond her.

"It's nothing special", she answered after a few seconds and Emma raised an eyebrow at the woman, a smile forming on her face.

"Come on Eve. Who is she?"

Eve blushed hard looking down at her food as she desperately tried to avoid the blonde's eyes.

"Eeeeeve?"

"Ev", they suddenly heard and both women looked up at the oldest triplet who looked back at them in wonder.

"What did you say Rooney?", Emma asked and the little girl focused hard.

"Ev", she let out and Eve smiled wide.

"She said my name!"

Emma looked at her friend as the woman smiled in over joy. Her daughter certainly wasn't saying the woman's name was she?

"Ev", the girl said again and Eve smiled wide and stood from her seat, taking the girl into her arms smiling wide at her, the girl laughing along with her.

"You said my name sweetheart!"

Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair in defeat. She had tried so hard to get the triplets to say mama as they first word, but apparently that was too late with Rooney.

"She said my name", Eve said turning to Emma and the woman smiled wide at her. While she was disappointed, she was happy for Eve.

"So. Who's next?", the blonde asked turning to the other two who stared back at her, not understanding what's going on, just holding onto their stuffed animals.

* * *

**Present Time**

The dinner started slowly, everybody was seated and eating dinner peacefully and Regina knew it was time. She turned to see Emma smiling assuringly at her as she squeezed her hand and Regina smiled at her before turning to their children who were completely focused on their oldest brother, telling them a story about his own high school experience. It was clear that they were enjoying their time with him. They had missed him deeply, and was happy that he and Hanna had made the trip to come and see them.

Regina waited for the story to be over before clearing her throat and they all turned to her, not knowing what's going on except for Henry and Emma of course.

"I have some news. I don't know how you guys will take it, but I hope you take it nicely", she started out and the children shared looks before turning back to their mother. Said mother took a deep breath and turned to Emma for assurance and the blonde smiled at her and nodded. Regina sighed and looked down before taking a deep breath and turning back to their children.

"I'm pregnant"

The first thing they heard was a fork hitting the plate and Regina saw her youngest daughter looking back at her with wide eyes, her mouth open and hand in the mid air, her fork on her plate. Crevan was sitting and looking worried at his brunette mother while Rooney just sat and gave her blonde mother a knowing look. Emmett simply sat and smiled wide at the news.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a big brother!", he said and Regina smiled at her son. She couldn't thank him enough for being so happy and supportive about it. God knows she needed it right now.

"You can't keep it in your pants can you?", Violet suddenly said turning to her blonde mother and Regina immediately turned to her daughter with disappointing eyes, the others turning to her with surprised eyes as well.

"Violet stop it. It's not your mothers fault"

"Of course it is. And yours too! Can't you see that's you're already busy enough with taking care of us? You just had to get another one!", the girl yelled before standing up from her seat and storming up the stairs.


	18. The Start Of Something New

Regina sighed closing her eyes and Emma rubbed her back gently. Another silence took over the dinner table for a few moments before Henry stood from the table.

"I'll go talk to her", he said and Emma was about to stop him, when he looked at her and gave her an assuring look and Emma let him go.

"How far are you?", Crevan asked and the two mothers turned to their son.

"Two months"

"And you just found out now?", Rooney asked with furrowed eyebrows and Regina shook her head.

"We found out last week, but we wanted to be sure before telling you", she explained and Rooney nodded in understanding before turning to her brother who looked back at her.

"You need to know", Emma started and they all turned to her.

"You need to know that your mother and I can't control it. The pregnancies. We can't use protection"

Rooney nodded in understanding. She understood it more than anything. What could two women do? Use fucking gloves?!

"It's alright moms. Have you talked to Blue?", the oldest triplet asked and Emma nodded.

"I did", she said and Regina turned to her wife just as surprised.

"I asked her a few questions about the pregnancy and what we could do in order to prevent them from happening. Not because we don't want you, we love you guys more than anything, but we are getting too old for this", she explained and the children nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Violet? Can I come in?", Henry asked as he knocked on the door and after a few seconds, he got an invitation and walked in. Violet was sitting in her bed, her stuffed unicorn in her arms, hugging it tight. Henry smiled at her and walked over to the bed sitting down in front of her.

"I remember when moms told me that they were expecting you guys", he started and Violet smiled. He was just like their brunette mother.

"I was happy. Really happy, to finally getting some siblings. I'd always wanted that. I remember nagging mom about it when I was younger, before ma came into our lives. I always wondered why she was alone. And when she told me she had been alone for a very long time, I started to feel worried. I was worried she wasn't eve going to be loved. But then she and ma found each other. Later than I had hoped, but they did it. And I couldn't be happier. I had the family I've always wanted.

Then they told me about mom's pregnancy. And as I said, I was happy. But this little friend inside me, told me that they would now put all of their attention to the next little one. The new baby in the family. I thought was gonna loose my moms to the next kid. And when they finally told me they were expecting three... You should have seen my face", he joked and Violet laughed, imagining her brother's face.

"But the moment you guys were born, I instantly loved you guys with all of my heart. I was the proudest brother and I knew that the moment I saw our moms faces when they looked at you guys, that it was the right thing. They deserved you guys"

Violet smiled and moved closer to her brother, leaning her head against his shoulder. Henry smiled and brought his arm around her, hugging her.

"I'm just worried", Violet admitted and Henry nodded.

"I know. So am I. But you know they can't control it right?", he asked and Violet furrowed her eyebrows looking up at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...", he trailed off, suddenly feeling a blush on his face.

"You're a virgin right? Please say you are", he said and Violet grinned and nodded.

"Oh thank god. I would hate to see my little sister loose her virginity already", he said and Violet narrowed her eyes.

"When did you loose it?"

"This is not about me", he said and Violet sighed and pouted.

"Henry, come on"

Henry sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was eighteen", he said and Violet smiled and grinned.

"I could imagine how proud mom would be of you", she said and Henry laughed nodding.

"Believe me, she was. But as I tried to explain, our moms can't control it. They can't use protection, not when it's true love's magic that creates the pregnancies", he said and Violet looked down in thought.

"It's not like they can use protection like me and Hanna can"

Violet nodded in understanding and looked up at her brother.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Henry smiled and brought her in for a hug after kissing her forehead.

"It's alright. I've been there", he said and Violet smiled at him.

* * *

The next day was a blur to most of them. It was just a normal day, filled with school and work. And before they even knew it, it was time to get home and Rooney was walking out of the school towards her sister's car when she heard her name being called.

"Rooney"

She turned and saw Eve walking towards her and the girl smiled at her.

"Hey", she said about to walking forward and leaning in, only to realizing where they were and stopping herself just in time.

"Shit, sorry", she whispered and Eve smiled and nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. It's not easy for me either", she whispered back and Rooney smiled and blushed.

"But I just wanted to inform you that Annalise called. She wants you to come and work for her this weekend", she said and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I can't wait"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"I'm about to give you guys a project to do in class, and you're doing it in groups. I've decided to partner you with your brother, so you have more time to make it this week, before we leave", she said and Rooney smiled and nodded, even though she knew Crevan didn't know anything.

"Thanks"

Eve smiled and Rooney could see the struggle her secret lover was currently fighting.

"It's hard isn't it?", Rooney asked a whisper and Eve chuckled looking down.

"What's hard?", Violet asked coming up and standing beside her sister and the secret couple jumped in shock. Rooney wondered how the girl had heard that.

"My students. We were talking about my students in our law class. Some of them are just out of control, and it's hard to lecture your class when some of the students are interrupting", Eve quickly explained and Violet furrowed her eyebrows for a moment looking at Rooney who blushed hard, before turning to Eve smiling at her.

"I can understand why. Those idiots should just shut their mouths or drop out", she said rolling her eyes and Eve smiled and nodded before turning to Rooney.

"I'll text you more about the weekend, once we get closer. I'll see you around girls", she said before walking towards her car, leaving Rooney flushed and Violet suspicious.

"What's happening this weekend?", she asked turning to her sister and Rooney turned to her and looked down.

"Annalise called. She wants me to come this weekend", she said and Violet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Annalise?"

"Miss Keating, sorry. She's the lawyer I was meeting the first time Eve and I went to New York", she explained and Violet nodded in understanding before walking around her car and getting in. Rooney sighed and got in as well.

"What about Crevan?", she asked and Violet shook her head.

"He and Ian got practice today with the new players"

Rooney nodded and they drove off towards their house when the oldest triplet suddenly changed her mind.

"Hey, can you stop by the fairies house? I need to talk to Blue", she said and Violet furrowed her eyebrows but nodded and drove off towards the nuns house, stopping in front of it.

"What do you need to talk with her about?"

"I just have some questions about my magic", she said and Violet nodded. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I'll see you at home", she said and got out of the car and walking to the door. She knocked and a few seconds later a red haired woman opened it and immediately recognized the girl.

"Rooney"

"Astrid, hi. I was wondering if Blue might be home?", she asked politely and Astrid smiled and let the girl inside.

"Blue is in a meeting at the moment with your grandmother, but she should be finished soon. Would you like something to drink? We have the, coffee, soda", she asked and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Coffee would be great, thanks", she accepted and Astrid smiled and nodded.

"I uh... I thought you and Leroy had moved in together", the girl couldn't help but ask as she sat down while the woman went over and prepared some coffee.

"We are still in the process. We are still trying to find a place. It's hard these times", she said and Rooney smiled sadly and nodded.

"I can see you problem. Maybe I can talk to my mom about it. She can see which houses are available at the moment", she said and Astrid smiled at her.

"That would actually be great Rooney. Thank you", she accepted the offer and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help"

The woman smiled and walked over to the table and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Maybe I can help you with your problem? It's not just Blue that knows everything about magic", she asked with a little joke and Rooney smiled and looked down in thought.

"I have some questions about my magic", she said after a while and Astrid nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Blue has told us about it. How has your lessons been going?"

"They were tough in the beginning, but I'm slowly learning you know"

Astrid smiled and nodded at the girl.

"I'm glad to hear that Rooney. Nothing is more scary than having powers you don't understand nor can control. Not to mention it's dangerous"

Rooney smiled and nodded in agreement. It truly was scary. Her lessons with her mothers and Gold had been scary at first, but the man they had thought disappeared had been better and more trustworthy than they expected. She still didn't understood why her brunette mother hasn't told Ian and his mom about Gold. They deserved to know.

"Rooney?"

The girl was brought from her thoughts when she heard her grandmother's voice and turned to see the woman and Blue walking towards them.

"Grandma"

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?", Snow asked her granddaughter and Rooney smiled assuringly at her.

"No no, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to Blue about my magic. I have some curious questions, so", she said and Snow nodded and smiled at her.

"Well I believe there will always be question when it comes to magic", she said and they shared a small laugh before Blue stepped in.

"Call me if anything happens alright Snow? I want to know everything. Even if it's the smallest things", she said and Snow smiled and nodded before hugging the woman.

"Thank you Blue. I appreciate it"

"Of course. I'll see you later", she said and Snow smiled and turned to Astrid and smiled at her as well before turning to her granddaughter.

"You know you can come to me, if you need someone to speak to", she said and Rooney smiled and nodded and Snow smiled and hugged her granddaughter kissing her cheek before walking out of the house.

"Do you want to sit in here or do you want to go to my office?", Blue asked a few moments after and Rooney shrugged turning to Astrid who smiled at her.

"We can just sit here. Astrid can might help as well", she decided and Blue smiled and the three women sat down by the table.

"Alright. So what do you want to know?"

Rooney suddenly felt herself hesitate. This was probably a bad idea. This would reveal everything.

"I... I don't think this was a good idea", she started and Blue could see the panic in the girl.

"Rooney, relax. Take a deep breath", she told her and the girl complied, taking a deep breath, making both fairies smile. Astrid turned to see the coffee ready and stood from her seat, and brought out three mugs pouring the coffee. Once done, she smiled and gave Rooney and Blue their cups before taking her own and sitting down.

"Good. Now. Tell me your thoughts", Blue said and Rooney sighed and took a sip of her coffee as she nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"My mom told me that she visited you yesterday", she started out and Blue nodded in agreement taking a sip of her own.

"She did, yes. But Rooney you know my conversation with others are confiden—"

"I know, it's not why I'm here. I... Ma told me that two women who share true love can't control their shared magic and later on... pregnancies", she said and Blue and Astrid shared a look, both seeing where this was going, but they had to be sure.

"Rooney... Are you... pregnant?", Astrid asked and Rooney frowned at the redhead.

"What? No no, god no", she quickly rejected and both Astrid and Blue let out a breath of relief.

"I just...", she trailed off knowing she needed to tell them. Otherwise they could never help her. So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I met someone", she said and both women smiled.

"That's great Rooney", Astrid said taking the girl's hand and squeezing it gently while Blue simply smiled.

"Yeah. I really like her", she said, admitting it for the first time out loud and the fairies smiled at her.

"And... you believe this girl is your true love?", Blue asked hesitantly and Rooney turned to her with a frown. She had not really thought of that possibility.

"I... I don't know. I don't know if people from the land without magic is a part of that concept", she said before she could stop herself and the two women shared a look.

"Rooney. Who is this girl?", Blue asked and Rooney sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's not exactly a... legal relationship", she said slowly and the two women shared another look.

"Rooney. We only want to help you. But we need to know everything if you want that help. We have to know who this person is, so we can figure out how big the possibility is of you two being true loves", Blue said and Rooney sighed and nodded in understanding. Of course she had to tell them. This was such a stupid idea.

"Alright but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Especially not my moms", she said and the fairies nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Whatever we say in this house, stays in this house", Astrid assured the girl and Rooney nodded before taking a deep breath.

"It's... It's Eve Rothlo. My teacher", she said and Blue widened her eyes at the name. It was her own daughter's teacher as well. They sat in silence for a few moments and Rooney knew she had screwed up by coming there.

"I should never have come", she said and was about to stand when Astrid stopped her.

"Rooney no. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone older than yourself", she said and Rooney frowned.

"I didn't say I was—"

"You didn't have to", the fairy interrupted her and Rooney frowned at her before thinking it through. She couldn't be in love already, could she?

"That's the power of true love", Blue said answering her unasked question and Rooney turned to her.

"Like I told your mother, true love isn't something we can control. If you and miss Rothlo really is true love's, then I'm surprised you two haven't realized it before. It usually shows before you even get to know each other", she said and Rooney sighed and looked away in thought.

"Maybe that's why I've been so attracted her in so many years", she said quietly and Astrid couldn't help but smile. Watching young love has always been a weakness of her.

"Are you worried you would get pregnant if you...", Blue trailed off and Rooney nodded and Blue sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"I honestly don't think so. Miss Rothlo is not from our world or has any connection to magic. So I highly doubt it"

"But you still doubt it a little. Blue I can see it in your eyes", Rooney said and the woman sighed and turned to Astrid who looked back at her.

"Rooney—"

"Blue please. I need to know if there's just a slight possibility that one of us can get pregnant", she begged and Blue sighed sharing yet another look with Astrid.

"Normally I would stick to my answer and say no. But your magic is powerful Rooney. I don't know how far your magic can go. If you only had light magic like Emma, you wouldn't be powerful enough to impregnate Eve"

"But my ma's magic is strong?! She can do almost anything", she said and Blue nodded.

"That's because she's the savior and once the dark one. And Regina has also magic. Not to mention they share true love"

Rooney sighed and let her hands go through her long brown hair.

"Look. I just came to find out if I can't... with Eve", she said, trying her best to avoid the s word and Blue and Astrid nodded in understanding.

"I can't lie to you Rooney. There's a possibility, but we have to look more into it, before we can make sure. So until then, I suggest you and Eve take it easy. Be on the safe side", she said and Rooney sighed and blushed hard.

"But... I don't want to... you know", she said and Astrid smiled at her.

"Well. I gave your mother the same advice. Use a strap on", Blue sat and Rooney closed her eyes at the picture of her moms in the bedroom.

"Thank's for the picture in my head"

Blue and Astrid laughed lightly before turning serious once again.

"But take it easy still"

Rooney smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

"Of course", Blue said and Astrid nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and talk to Eve about it then", Rooney said and Astrid smiled.

"I think it's romantic. How long have you been seeing each other?", she asked and Rooney blushed hard smiling.

"About a week and a half"

Astrid smiled and turned to Blue who smiled back.

"It's so sweet. So how is she?", Astrid asked and Rooney couldn't help but see her own sister in the woman. Just as excited.

"Eve's great. She's great. I really want it to work, you know", she said and Astrid smiled and nodded.

"I understand. I've been there after all", she said and Blue smirked at her, remembering back to their time in the Enchanted Forest when Astrid and Leroy fell in love and hid their relationship from the others. Rooney smiled as she remembered being told the story by Leroy when she was younger.

"Yeah. She's just so amazing. So beautiful and understanding"

"What?"

They all turned and saw Ash standing in the doorway to her mother's office, clearly on the way in, when she had heard their conversation, and Blue stood from her seat.

"Sweetheart. When did you come home?", she asked walking closer, but Ash didn't even listen.

"You're dating miss Rothlo?", she asked the other girl in disbelief and Rooney panicked.

"Ash please. You can't tell Violet or anyone else", she begged standing from her seat and the smaller girl turned to her mother in confusion.

"But you told my mom?"

"I needed some questions answered Ash. Please just don't tell anyone", Rooney begged once more and Ash sighed and looked away.

"Fine. But I want something in return", she said and crossing her arms as she looked at Rooney with stern eyes. Rooney frowned and turned to Blue who sighed and walked back to the table, where Astrid sat with guilty eyes.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want your blessing to date your brother", Ash asked and Rooney widened her eyes.

"Absolutely not! He's not ready yet!", she said stepping closer to the girl looking down, but if Ash had inherited anything from her mother it was her bravery and wisdom.

"I know that. I will not ask him until I know he is. But I want your blessing, so I know it's safe for me to date him", she said and Rooney sighed and looked down. She was so protective over her siblings and only wanted the best for them. She would put them first, no matter what. And especially after Crevan's heartbreak. She didn't want anyone else to break his healing heart. So she stepped closer to the girl, so their front were actually touching.

"I will give you my blessing. But if I hear one single complain from him about you or I find out you've done something to him, I will personally make sure that you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Ash could see the determination in her best friend's sister's eyes and she could see the love she had for her siblings. She was literally standing in front of her, threatening her, while her mother was sitting not even 8 feet away from them.

"I understand", she said looking into the girl's eyes and Rooney eyed her back for a few moments before nodding.

"Now. How do I know you will not tell anyone about me and Eve?", she asked taking a step back and Ash raised an eyebrows.

"Seriously? I've been trying to ask your brother out for three fucking years and when I finally got the courage to do so, he was dating that stupid bitch you call a friend, who fucking cheated on him! Now I finally have the change to get the guy I've been in love with since day one! Do you really think I would reveal your secret, knowing it would ruin my chances with Crevan? Absolutely not", she said before walking out of the room and up the stairs, towards her room, leaving Rooney astonished. She had not expected that to come out. Has Ash really liked to her brother this entire time?

* * *

**13 Years Ago**

Emma walked inside her house after a long day at work and before she could even take a deep breath, she heard three pair of legs running towards her and she turned to see her triplets running from the kitchen and she quickly ran up the small stairs so they didn't have to run down and fall. Violet still had her scar after two months.

"Momma!", they all screamed and Emma smiled wide and opened her arms as much as she could bringing them all in for a big hug and kissed their heads.

"Hello my little swans", she said and they laughed at their nicknames before turning around seeing their other mother standing behind them.

"Hello my love", Regina greeted her girlfriend and Emma smiled standing up from the floor and leaned in, without crushing the triplets and kissed her wife softly, making the triplets grin as they looked up at their parents.

"How was your day?", Regina asked and Emma smiled at her.

"Exhausting, but fine I guess. Ate lunch with Eve and planned out a play date with Laura, with Ruby", she said and Regina smiled at and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend once more. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her deeper, but stopped after a few seconds, remembering their triplets standing in between them.

"So what's for dinner?", she asked and Regina smiled and kissed her cheek.

"My perfect lasagna", she said and Emma smiled wide looking down at their children.

"Your favorite guys", she said and Violet brought up her arms wanting to be in her mother's arms and Emma smiled and picked her up kissing her cheek. The family walked back into the kitchen and saw the table filled with drawings, making Emma gasp.

"Did you guys draw these?", she asked and they all nodded and smiled wide, making Regina smile at her family. Emma smiled and sat down in Violet's seat and the girl took her drawing on the table giving it to her mother.

"I trew this momma", she said and Emma gasped at her.

"Really? It's beautiful sweetheart. You're so good", she said and Violet smiled proudly.

"Momma look! I made this!", Crevan came over and said showing her his own drawing and gasped just as proudly.

"This is also very beautiful sweetheart. You are really good", she said and Crevan smiled. Emma smiled at him and let her hand go through his hair before turning to her oldest daughter.

"What about you Rooney?", she asked and the girl blushed giving her mother her drawing and Emma smiled and took it. She looked and smiled wide as she saw the many colors.

"It's beautiful sweetheart. They are all amazing and you are all so good. Mommy and I will make sure to put them on the refrigerator", she said and the triplets smiled wide and shared looks. Emma looked up and met her girlfriend's watery eyes and big smile on her face as she stood with her phone, that's clearly already taken hundreds of photos.

* * *

"No no no, guys take it easy!", Emma yelled after the triplets as they reached the diner and Regina squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Relax dear, they're fine", she said and the blonde turned to her and smiled before the couple walked inside the diner, where the triplets were already surrounding Ruby by the counter.

"Hey, take it easy", Emma told them and they all turned to their mother and nodded taking a step back. But after a second Violet brought up her arms and Ruby chuckled picking up the girl.

"We already have a booth ready for you", the waitress said and nodded towards their usual booth and Crevan and Rooney ran towards the booth. Regina kissed her girlfriend's cheek before walking over, sitting down with her children. Emma smiled and turned to Ruby who held Violet and smiled at her.

"Come on Vi, it's time to get some food", Emma said and Violet shook her head, snuggling closer to Ruby. Emma sighed and turned out Regina who just shook her head.

"Alright. I'll go over and sit Vi, you'll come over when you're hungry"

Violet nodded before turning back to Ruby who smiled at her. Emma sighed and smiled at Ruby before walking over, sitting down next to Crevan, while Regina and Rooney sat on the other side.

A few hours later, the triplets had gone to bed and Emma and Regina were lying in their bed, Regina reading her book, while Emma laid beside her and stared at her beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only did she get to share Henry and actually falling in love with this woman, but she got to have three more children with her. Her life was finally complete.

"Marry me", she suddenly said out of the blue surprising them both and Regina turned to her, wide eyes looking at her.

"What?", she whispered and Emma was panicking inside. But it was true. She wanted to marry Regina one day. So why not as fast as possible.

"Marry me", she said again, more confidently this time and Regina felt tears in her eyes. Did Emma really want to marry her? Spending the rest of her life with her?

"I... Emma I...", she trailed off not even knowing what even say and suddenly Emma flicked her wrist, making a diamond ring appear in her palm. She sat up in the bed and turned to the brunette fully.

"I admit we weren't the bests friends when I came rolling into town. But as time went by, I started to see the good in you. The love you had for Henry. And I eventually fell in love with you. You have proved me that anything is possible. You have seen me just for who I am. You didn't see me as a savior or Snow and Charming's daughter or even Henry's birth mother. You only saw me as Emma. And for that I am grateful. And I can't thank you enough for giving me the most amazing life I could have.

You took Henry in, raised him and gave him a perfect life when I couldn't. You helped me getting my family back. And now you have given me even more. I love you Regina. And I want to marry you. So please. Will you marry me?", she asked at last and Regina sat with tears in her eyes, disbelief written all over her face.

When Snow's father had proposed, she had been absolutely heartbroken. She had wanted to say no with everything she had. But her mother had to accept the answer for her. But now. Now, the woman she loves with all of her heart, was sitting right in front of her and asking her to marry her. And this time her mother wasn't there to answer the question. She was.

"Gina?"

As much as Regina loved her girlfriend calling her that, she rarely did. Only when they were speaking serious. Otherwise it was babe or baby. Sometimes she had inherited Killian's word and said love.

"Yes", the brunette whispered and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?"

"Yes. I want to marry you", Regina said, tears streaming down her face and Emma felt her own tears fall. She took Regina's hand and put on the ring. Regina smiled and looked down at the ring. Now she couldn't be happier. She smiled wide and brought her hands to Emma's face bringing her in for a deep and loving kiss as tears fell down their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little quiz question ;)
> 
> Why was Snow visiting the fairies?


	19. Old Habits

"Alright people! This Friday we have the first game of the season. And you all need to be ready. While many of you have been on the team for the most of your time on the school, many of you have just started. So we are going to train hard and get some focus! And most important thing, we need some teamwork!

So let's start with some two and two exercises. Two players, one ball. Run back and forward on the gym court and play to each other. Let me and Chris demonstrate", Ian said and he and Crevan walked onto the gym court standing in front of each other.

"You will stand in front of each other with about sixteen feet apart. You'll turn towards the right end of the gym and the person with the ball will dribble some feet forward before playing it to your partner. Your partner will do the same while you back away and you will continue like that until I say otherwise. Let's go people"

The players quickly found partners and began the exercise as Ian had instructed. Ian and Crevan walked towards the benches and took some water while they watched the others.

"They are getting better right?", Ian asked and Crevan smiled nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. They are definitely improving", he said and not even a second later two of the new beginners lost the ball, one of them throwing it across the gym.

"Some of them are at least", he then added and Ian groaned out.

"Dude seriously, you know it's important to win the first game. It's good motivation for the rest of the season", the boy said and Crevan nodded in agreement.

"And I agree. But we shouldn't pressure them too much either. Yes the victory is important, but there's no victory in a team that's too beaten or too damaged. They need support and assurance. Not yelling and screaming", he explained and Ian nodded in understanding. His best friend was right. They didn't need pressure, they needed support.

"You're right. And we will support them all the way", he said turning to his friend only to discover a girl sitting on the seats a few rows up.

"Look", he said calmly and nodded toward her. Crevan frowned and turned around, instantly met by his sister's best friend, Ash. She reminded him a little bit of Rooney. A tomboy, yet girly. She was one of those girls who could wear off anything. He smiled and nodded at her, receiving a shy smile and little awkward wave.

"Go. I got this", Ian said before walking over to the team, giving them a new exercise. Crevan sighed and turned back to the girl and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. He could see from afar that Ash began to blush and panic inside.

"Hey", he said once he reached her row and the girl smiled nervously at him.

"Hey Crevan"

"Why are you sitting here? Alone, I mean. I thought at least Violet would be here with you", he said and Ash shrugged, feeling a little more relaxed, but still very nervous.

"She told me she wanted to spend time with your brother as much as possible before he leaves. And I respected that"

Crevan smiled at the answer. He was glad that at least one of the three of them could find good friends in their lives. He and Rooney failed with Laura after all.

"Yeah, she loves him deeply", he said and walked closer sitting down next to her.

"So do you", Ash said smiling at him and Crevan smiled back at her before turning to look down at his team.

"I've never actually sat here before", he said, coming up with something to say and Ash raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Never even before you got on the team?"

Crevan smiled and shook his head.

"No. I was on the team before the first game started. The only time I ever sat here was at the tryouts... and now here with you"

Ash blushed hard, suddenly feeling incredibly special.

"That's great", she said before she could stop herself and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows at the girl, but a smile was still on his lips.

"I-I mean... Because you love basket right? And when you love basket you play it, so you're always on the gym court and not up here with the audience. So I guess it's good right?", she finished her rambling and Crevan had to bite his lip in order not to say something to the girl.

"Yeah. You're right", he said and Ash was so close to moaning.

_God that lip bite. Let me bite that lip_

"I need to go", she said standing up and taking her stuff and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows standing up as well.

"Oh, is everything okay?", he asked worried and Ash turned to him, but blushed even harder than ever when she noticed how close they stood.

"I-I-I-I need to go. Like-like now", she stuttered before walking pass him and down the stairs out of the gym, leaving a frowning and worrying Crevan. The boy sighed and turned back to the team, only to discover Laura standing by the door on the other end of the gym. He eyed her for a moment before the girl walked away, an unemotional look on her face.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the study, doing reports when she suddenly heard a scream. And more specific, her wife's scream. She immediately stood from the desk and ran out of the room looking around.

"Regina?!"

"Ma? What's going on?", Rooney asked walking out of the living room, and Emma turned to her.

"Where's your mother? I heard her scream. Regina?!", she called her out once again and ran up the stairs.

"What? What scream?"

Emma ran to their bedroom and opened the door.

"Gina! What happened?! Are you okay?!"she

Regina turned away from the mirror, horror written all over her face.

"I just found I gray hair! GRAY HAIR!!!!", the woman yelled out pointing at her hair and Emma let out a breath in relief before walking inside the bedroom letting herself fall onto the bed. She screamed for a fucking hair?

"Emma! Do you have any idea how serious this is?!", Regina asked in absolute horror and Emma groaned.

"Babe it happens when you get older"

Regina let out a groan and walked over and took a pillow, slapping her wife's back.

"I'm carrying your child! At least let me look good while doing it!"

Emma groaned once more before standing from the bed and walking over to her wife, bringing her arms around her waist.

"Gina, you are beautiful. I don't care which hair color you have. I'm in love with your heart and soul. Not your look. Yes, your look is a big plus, but that doesn't change just because you get gray hair baby. I will always love you and nothing can change that. Not even gray hair"

Regina smiled at her wife as said wife cupped her cheek with her palm and stroked her face gently.

"Besides. I will also get gray hair one day"

Regina chuckled and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder her face in her neck, enjoying their little moment.

"You smell so good", she suddenly moaned and Emma smirked at her.

"Wanna do something about it?"

Regina smirked at her wife but shook her head.

"Now is not a good time. But I promise we can go at it later"

Emma groaned and turned to look at her wife who smiled back at her. She leaned down and brought their lips together in a soft and deep kiss.

The front door opened and Crevan walked inside after a long practice and walked up the stairs. He crossed his mothers room and saw them sharing a soft kiss. Normally he would be disgusted because they were his moms, but right now all he could do was smile.

So he put down his backpack and walked inside the bedroom, brining his arms around his moms, leaning his head against his blonde mother's own head, breaking their kiss. The two mothers turned and looked up at their tall son as he held them in his arms, a soft smile on his face. His eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the moment. Emma and Regina shared a loving smile before looking back up at their son.

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

It was an early afternoon, when the bells rang throughout the town and the doors to the church opened. Emma and Regina walked out of the church hand in hand and the whole town was standing outside, clapping and cheering. They were both wearing white dresses and Regina whore a bridal veil

The triplets were standing with Henry and their grandparents and uncle. Emma turned to to her wife and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return before the brunette leaned in, kissing the woman softly on her lips, making everyone cheer.

Later that night, they had their first dance as wives. It was a moment they would never forget. But then the father daughter dance came. David walked over to Emma and smiled at her. But Emma shook her head and nodded towards her wife. David nodded in understanding and walked over to Regina who sat with her children. David smiled and brought out his hand.

"May I have this dance?", he asked her and Regina opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Bu-But Emma—"

"Wanted you to have it. Come on", he finished her sentence and Regina frowned turning to her wife who smiled at her.

"Mommy go", Crevan told his mother as he sat in her lab and Regina looked at her son for a moment before standing and placing him down on the seat and turned to David who smiled at her. She smiled back and brought her hand in his, letting him take her to the dance floor in the big city hall. They danced slowly to the music, David smiling at her. He stepped closer, letting his head be next to hers.

"It's a little ironic isn't it?", he asked and Regina snorted and nodded.

"Indeed"

"Mmhh. Here I am, at my daughter's wedding, watching her marry the woman she love's. And that woman is the woman who tried to kill me and my wife for years. Our sworn enemy"

Regina smiled, able to take it with a smile.

"I can't say I disagree"

David smiled and looked over at his wife and daughter who sat and smiled back at them.

"Thank you Regina. For loving my daughter", he said turning to her and Regina smiled at him, tears threatening in her eyes.

"And thank you for your blessing", she thanked him back and David smiled at her before turning to his wife and daughter, making Regina look at them as well. She met her wife's green eyes and her huge smile.

"Whatever make's my daughter happy", he said looking at his daughter and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Whatever make's her happy"

* * *

**Present Time**

Regina opened her eyes and darkness filled her sight. It was still night and she had woken up yet again. She and Emma have talked about the problem a few times but they didn't think it became worse than it already is.

Suddenly a sound was heard from downstairs and Regina frowned and turned to see her wife sleeping peacefully. She smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek softly before getting out of bed and walking out of their bedroom.

She walked down the stairs carefully with her bare feet and heard some small sounds coming from the kitchen. She walked inside and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw her son's figure sitting on the counter in the darkness, a glass of milk in his hand.

"Crevan"

The boy looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom. Sorry, I just wanted something to drink, I can go—"

"No no, don't go, you can stay", she said quickly as walked forward and Crevan relaxed. It was a little hard to see her son's face because the moonlight was hitting his back, but she could see it well enough.

"You have done this a lot lately sweetheart", she said worried and Crevan could see the worry in his mothers face, as the moonlight hit her. Crevan smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah well... It comforts me. The milk anyway"

Regina smiled and walked over to him fully, standing in front of him.

"Is it because of Laura?", she asked softly and Crevan sighed shrugging once again.

"I don't know... I just wanted some milk when I woke", he said and Regina nodded in understanding. She knew her son would come to her when the time came.

"I know life has been hard the last week sweetheart, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Both me and your mother. And we will always be here for you, no matter what. We love you to our fullest and we will always protect you with everything we got and much more. Okay?"

Crevan nodded, tears threatening in his eyes and despite the darkness, Regina could see it. She brought her arms around him, letting him lay his head on her shoulder. And not even a second later, she heard small sobs coming from her son.

"I loved her mom", he gently said through tears and Regina nodded, bringing him closer, her hand on the back of his head.

"I know sweetheart. I know"

It was in the middle of the night when Emma opened her eyes as well and she turned to see her wife and son in their bed, was her son's arm around his mother protectively. How they all could be there was beyond her. Crevan was almost 6 feet tall, and very muscular, so he was filling quite a lot of space. Emma looked over her sons head and saw her wife who was surprisingly also awake.

"Hey", she whispered and Regina looked up from her sons face to her wife's.

"Hey"

"When did he come in?", Emma asked looking at her son and Regina smiled and turned to look at him as well, as he slept peacefully in between them. It hadn't slept in their bed for almost ten years, except for one time a few days ago.

"About an hour ago. I woke up and heard something downstairs, so I went to go check it out, when I found him sitting on the counter in the kitchen and drinking a glass of milk"

Emma smiled at the thought of the sight. She could just imagine him doing that.

"He's been doing that a lot lately actually", Regina said and Emma frowned.

"What? Getting up and getting a glass of milk?"

Regina nodded as she looked at her sleeping son, her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

"Yes. I don't think he sleeps so well at the moment"

Emma frowned and looked down at their son, worry written all over her face.

"You think it's because of Laura?", she asked after a few moments of silence and Regina sighed deep.

"I'm not sure. It probably could be. It started a few days after she cheated on him"

Emma nodded, anger filling her body. How could the girl have cheated on him? Her son had one of the biggest hearts she had ever seen. He would never do anything to hurt Laura. And yet she used him and cheated.

"How could she have done it? He doesn't deserve that pain", she whispered, sadness filling her voice. Regina sighed and looked up at her wife.

"Hey", she whispered bringing her wife's attention back and brought out her hand, letting her wife take it in her own. "You're right. Crevan doesn't deserve it. No one does. And what Laura did to him was unforgivable. But our Crevan will get over it. He will find new love and he will, hopefully in a while, open up his heart again and let someone else in. Just like all of our other children will one day"

Emma sighed and looked down at her sleeping son, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I hate seeing him like this. Vulnerable and heartbroken. He deserves only the best"

"They all do my love. They all do"

* * *

The next morning, Emma got up and made breakfast while Regina stayed in bed with their son. They had agreed to let him stay home that day and Regina stayed home with him.

After a couple of minutes, Violet walked inside the kitchen and walked over to her mother kissing her cheek before setting the table. A few moments later, Rooney walked in and walked over kissing her mothers cheek as well before sitting down, waiting for the coffee to be done.

Not even a minute later, Henry walked in and smiled at them, sitting down as well.

"Where's Hanna?", Violet asked and Emma turned to see her oldest son sitting by the table.

"She's packing right now. We are leaving after breakfast", he said and the two girls pouted in response, while Emma simply smiled sadly.

"But you just got here", Violet whined and Henry smiled at her.

"I know, but my boss called me. He needs me at work tonight", he said and Violet groaned while Rooney and Emma simply smiled in understanding.

"Well, we hope you get a safe trip home", Emma said walking over and kissing his cheek, making him groan.

"Ugh, mom"

Violet and Rooney snorted at their brother's face, while Emma just laughed and continued to give him more kisses.

"Okay okay okay, mom", he groaned out again, a smile on his face and Emma laughed kissing his cheek one last time before turning to see Emmett walk in.

"Good morning sweetheart", she said as she walked over and kissed his head. Emmett smiled and sat down taking som eggs.

"Where's the coffee?", he asked and Emma smiled and walked over to the pot with coffee and brought it to the table, making the three children take it at the same time.

"I took it first!", Violet said when Emmett took it before his sisters did and the boy rolled his eyes as he filled his coffee.

"Only half up Em", Emma said and her son sighed and filled the cup to it's half and gave it to Rooney, making Violet groan. Rooney smiled and filled up her sister's cup before her own, making Violet smile.

"You're boring", Emmett said looking at his oldest sister and said sister simply smiled rolling her eyes.

"Where's Crevan and mom?", she asked turning to her blonde mother and said mother smiled sadly at her.

"They are still sleeping. Crevan isn't feeling so good today", she said and Rooney could see where this was going.

"It's his habit of waking up in the night isn't it?", she asked with worry filling her voice and Emma smiled at her and walked over sitting down.

"Yeah. I guess that's another thing he inherited from your mother", she said and Rooney sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"Is he sleeping in you and mom's bed again?", Violet asked and Emma nodded.

"Your mother found him in here last night"

Violet turned to her sister and Rooney shook her head gently before nodding toward her sisters breakfast, mentally telling her to return to her breakfast, which she did.

"Alright, our backs are packed and ready. You can just take them to the car", Hanna walked in and said and Henry turned to her and smiled.

"Alright, you can sit and get some breakfast while I go then", he said as he stood from his seat and Hanna smiled and nodded before leaning in and kissing her husband softly. Emma and Rooney smiled at the couple while Emmett and Violet made disgusted faces.

* * *

"How did it go with Blue yesterday, by the way?", Violet asked as they drove to school and Emmett furrowed his eyebrows at his sisters.

"It went well", Rooney answered simply, not giving anything else away and Violet nodded.

"What did you ask her about?", she asked after a few seconds and Emmett locked his phone turning to the conversation. Rooney turned to her sister who was driving before taking a deep breath.

"I don't think that's appropriate with him in this car", she said nodding towards their brother and said brother closed his eyes in disgust.

"I don't wanna know", he said turning back to his phone, and Rooney nodded.

"Good choice"

Once they had delivered their brother to his school, Violet turned once again to her sister.

"So. Wanna tell me now?"

Rooney sighed and looked out of the window. What was she supposed to tell her?

"I was curious about... how I'm... you know... supposed to be having...", she trailed off and Violet nodded in understanding.

"You're worried about sex", she stated and Rooney flinched turning to her and nodded. It was the truth after all. Right?

"Yeah... You can say that"

"And what's that supposed to mean", Violet asked with furrowed eyebrows and Rooney took a deep breath.

"It's the same problem with moms. They can't... you know... without being careful because they are both women. They can't assure themselves that mom won't get pregnant. If they can't, then how am I supposed to?", she asked and Violet could hear the distress in her sister's voice.

"But, what did Blue tell you?"

Rooney snorted at the advice the woman gave her and shook her head.

"Strap-on", she said and Violet actually laughed. Rooney snorted shaking her head as she looked out for the window while Violet laughed.

"Wow, sorry. I can't imagine Blue say that", she said while taking a deep breath and parking car at the school's parking lot. The two girl's got out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Then it's good you don't have sex at the moment, I guess", Violet said and Rooney froze for a moment before nodding, composing.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's amazing", she said and Violet eyed her for a moment before opening the doors and walking inside.

* * *

Ash stood by her locker, putting her back inside before the locker suddenly closed hard. Ash turned to see Laura standing beside her, a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?", Ash asked her turning to her, crossing her arms and Laura smirked wider before, walking into the girl's personal space, eyeing her body and features.

"Mmmhhh. I see what he like's about you", she said and before Ash could say anything, she felt herself being pushed into her locker.

"What the hell!", she yelled, and Laura smirked, as she held the girl against her locker, the students around them turning their attention to them.

"You know", she started out, looking into Ash's eyes. "I've always noticed the way you look at him. The way you would smile every time he turns to you. The way you blush every time he says hi. You've been crazy about him for years haven't you?", Laura said looking at the girl and said girl eyed her back, an angry look in her eyes.

"And I guess I can understand that. Crevan is a very handsome boy. His smile, his eyes, his cheekbones. And god... oh god his lips—"

"Don't forget the jaw", Ash said with a smirk and Laura's smirk instantly disappeared and pushed the girl hard into her locker.

"You listen to me and you listen carefully. If you do anything with Crevan or even get closer to him, you'll regret it"

Ash groaned and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Why do you care? You cheated on him"

"Oh please, that silly boy on the couch was no one. He was simply... a little blonde distraction", she said smiling evilly and Ash groaned, trying to fight back.

"But Crevan. Believe it or not, I like him. A lot", she said and Ash couldn't help but smile.

"See that's where you're wrong", she said and Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You only liked him. But you didn't love him"

Laura groaned and pushed Ash further into the locker, almost breaking it. Suddenly she smiled as she heard a very small moan coming from the girl in front of her.

"You enjoy it rough don't you?"

Ash groaned and pushed the girl away.

"Shut up"

Laura smirked and walked closer to the girl, getting into her personal space once again.

"Why don't you make me, Ash? Huh? I'm presuming your sexuality has never really been a secret", she said, but Ash simply eyed her, not answering. Laura smirked and brought her hand to the girl's cheek, only to have the girl move away. "You should be careful sweetie", she whispered as she leaned in, her mouth to the girl's ear. "You might get hurt"

Laura smirked and pulled back, looking into the girl's eyes for a moment before walking away. Ash sighed and took a deep shaky breath.

* * *

Crevan woke up with a groan and opened his eyes meeting his mother's body. He smiled a little and sat up, rubbing his eyes before getting out of bed stretching his muscular body. He walked to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror only to see a big pimple on his forehead.

"Are you kidding me?", he whispered trying to remove it. But after several tries, he gave up and groaned before walking out of the bathroom, meeting his mother in her bed.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you", he apologized but Regina simply shook her head.

"It's alright. How are you feeling?", she asked getting out of the bed and Crevan shrugged.

"I don't know. Better I guess", he said and Regina smiled and walked over to her son, hugging him tight. Crevan smiled and brought his arms around his mother.

"I'm glad to hear that", Regina said and Crevan smiled before pulling back.

"I'll go change", he said and Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before letting him go to his own room.

Almost 30 minutes later, they were both sitting in the kitchen, eating the breakfast, Emma had left over for them.

"I thought we could go for a walk later. Maybe around lunch and then eat lunch at Granny's", Regina suggested and Crevan looked up at his mother and smiled.

"That would be great mom", he said and Regina smiled and took his hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

"Do you need to talk to Crevan before we go?", she said and Crevan nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should. I haven't talked to him in a while"

Regina nodded in understanding and they finished their breakfast before she went to her study, while Crevan walked upstairs getting a shower. Once he was done, he sat down and edited some videos, posting them before walking downstairs and walked into their backyard sitting down in front of Crevan's grave.

"Hey buddy. It's been a while huh?", he said smiling a little and suddenly jumped when he felt a body against his own. He turned to see Todd standing beside him.

"Hey buddy. I was just talking to your big brother hear", he said and Todd rubbed his head against the boy before sitting down on his lab, making Crevan smile. He continued to talk to the fox in the grave while he petted the fox in his arms. Regina stood in the dining room, watching her son with a proud smile.

An hour later they were making their way towards Granny's, walking in silence, the wind filling it. But it didn't last very long.

"Madame Mayor"

They both turned to see a woman walking towards them, a tall girl beside her, almost as tall as Violet. Crevan recognized her from his class and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Miss Walker", Regina greeted her and the woman smiled at her before turning to Crevan.

"My my, haven't you grown Crevan", she said smiling at the boy before turning to her daughter who smirked as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah well... I've been told I have it from my grandfather", he said with pride, a smile on his face and miss Walker smiled at him.

"You definitely have. You remember my daughter Alex? She's in your class", she said and Alex smirked.

Crevan smiled and bit his lip, looking down, earning a look from his own mother.

"I do. I remember a pretty face when I see one", he said and Regina and miss Walker shared a smirk while Alex raise an eyebrow at him.

"Madame Mayor, I was wondering if we could talk in private for a minute? I want to discuss some business matter with you"

Regina hesitated turning to her son, but Crevan just smiled at her and nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Just go. I'll wait here", he said and Regina sighed and nodded kissing his cheek as well before walking with miss Walker, leaving their children alone.

"A pretty face, that's the best you can do?", she said walking closer and Crevan shrugged.

"It is true after all", he said brining his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I heard what happened with Laura. I'm sorry", she said, and Crevan could see the honesty in the girl's eyes.

"Thanks. But I'm fine. She's not worth my time", he said and Alex raised an eyebrows.

"And what about me? Am I worth your time?"

"I may have some time later", he said eyeing her up and down and Alex smirked even more before turning to see their mother's on their way back.

"My house tonight at eight. Don't be late", she said just in time to step back and smile at her mother.

"Let's go Alex. We have a lot of groceries to buy", miss Walker said before turning to Crevan.

"I'll see you around Crevan", she said before walking down the street, Alex eyeing him as she followed her mother. Crevan eyed her as they walked down the street for a moment before turning to his mother who had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Who was that?", she asked and Crevan blushed.

"Alex Walker?"

Regina raised a perfect raised eyebrow and Crevan blushed even more, trying to hold it.

"She's just a friend", he said and started walking towards Granny, Regina following him.

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to", he said and Regina chuckled.

"She looks sweet, dear"

"Probably", he said and Regina smirked as she brought her arm through his, smiling up at him. Crevan smiled at her and looked away, taking a deep breath.


	20. The Secret Is Out

Crevan walked inside his room that night after dinner and heard his phone make a noice, indicating a text message has been received. He sat down by his desk and brought out his phone seeing a text from Alex.

_**Told my mom we are working on an English project together. So bring your backpack and your books.** _

_**\- Alex ;-*** _

Crevan smiled and went over to his backpack putting his English books in the backpack before closing it. He brought it around his shoulder and walked to his nightstand opening the drawer and pulling out some condoms putting them in his pocket before walking out of his room. He walked down the stairs and towards the living room, where his mothers were sitting on the couch, and much to his displeasure, making out.

"Ugh moms please", he groaned walking inside with his eyes closed and the wives jumped apart, surprised by their son's presence.

"Crevan, what's up? Where are you going?", Emma asked composing and Crevan opened his one eye, checking if the coast was clear before opening the other eye as well.

"I'm going over to Alex. We are working on an English project", he said and Emma smiled and nodded while Regina smirked raising an eyebrow. Crevan looked at her and gave her a look, making her raise her hands in defense.

"Alright, but be sure to be home before midnight", Emma said and Crevan smiled and nodded before leaning down to his mothers, kissing their cheeks before walking out of the room and the house. Emma smiled and turned to her wife who smirked at the door and instantly raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you know?", she asked and Regina turned to her and shook her head.

"Oh nothing", she said before sitting on top of her wife's lap once more. Emma eyed her wife for a moment before realizing, her eyes widening.

"No"

Regina smirked and nodded.

"Mmm hmm. I believe you owe me twenty dollars baby", she said kissing her wife's cheek and Emma groaned.

"Nuh uh, we don't know for sure yet. Let's just ask him once he get's home"

Regina chuckled and let her wife win, kissing her down her jaw.

"Alright, but I still believe they are doing it", she said and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, and who says he's the first one, huh? Who says Violet hasn't already done it with Brian?", she suggested and Regina stopped the kissing and pulled back looking at her wife.

"If Violet and Brian have done it, I will officially give myself the reward as the baddest mother of the century. Violet is not the first!", she said with a dead serious look and Emma shrugged.

"You never know. Rooney could also have found someone to be with without telling us"

Regina thought about it for a moment before returning to her wife.

"I don't care who. As long as it's not Violet"

Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly.

* * *

Crevan walked to the big house, and knocked gently on the door. He waited patiently on the porch and after a few moments, the door opened and Alex's mother smiled at him.

"Crevan. How nice of you to come. Come in", she said and Crevan gave her his charming smile as he walked in, immediately feeling old memories pop up as he looked around the familiar house.

"Alex is upstairs. She'll be here in a minute. Would you like something to drink?", miss Walker asked and Crevan smiled at her.

"Just some water please", he said and miss Walker smiled and extracted her hand towards the kitchen before walking towards the room, Crevan following right behind her.

"Alex told me you are writing about the LGBT community in your project. That sounds exciting", she said once they were inside and Crevan couldn't help but shake his head. Of course Alex had told her mother that.

"Yeah, it was her idea really", he said and miss Walker smiled and him, agreeing on the spot.

"I can relate to that. When you're a part of the LGBT community, you get curious and you want to know more", she said and Crevan smiled at her as he accepted the glass of water and took a sip.

"Alex has never really hidden her sexuality to anyone. I knew she was into girls, way before she even knew herself", miss Walker explained and Crevan smiled at her taking another sip.

"Mom, you're telling way too many stories about me", Alex said as she walked inside the kitchen and the mother and boy turned to the girl and smiled at her.

"I'm just making conversation sweetheart"

"And they are always about me. Talk about yourself for once", Alex explained walking up to Crevan and smiling at him.

"I'm not selfish Alex, you know that", her mother said and Alex smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I do mom. But Crevan and I must go and get started on the project", she said and miss Walker nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Oh, do you want some snacks up with you? Doing project all night might be exhausting", she said and Alex sighed and turned to Crevan.

"Do you want snacks?"

"Sure. Why not", he said and smiled at miss Walker who went to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate with snacks for the children and gave it to her daughter.

"Thanks mom", she said kissing her cheek before walking out of the kitchen Crevan following.

"Thank's for the water", he thanked her before walking out for the kitchen and up the stairs. They walked inside Alex's room and Alex placed the plate on her table before turning to Crevan who smiled at her.

"It's been a while since you've been here", she stated and Crevan smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. You've been decorating", he said noticing the unfamiliar furnitures in the room and Alex smiled and nodded.

"I have indeed. I was a little too young to have the room I had last time you were here"

Crevan smiled and put down his backpack before walking over to Alex, stepping into her personal space and capturing her in between her desk and his body.

"Then why don't we test out your new room then?", he asked and Alex smirked before leaning up, bringing their lips together in a hard and needy kiss. She instantly brought her hand to his t-shirt and brought it over his body, breaking the kiss and she instantly looked down seeing the gorgeous six pack.

"You didn't have this last time", she said moaning out and Crevan smirked.

"I guess you're lucky then", he said and Alex smirked and brought her hands to her own tank top, pulling it over her head before returning to the hard kiss. She could already fell his member pressing against her front and she smirked into the kiss. Crevan brought his hand to her back, opening her bra and let it fall out the ground. He looked down admiring the girl's front and smiled.

"These are bigger", he said cupping one of her breasts and Alex moaned and kissed him harder. He brought his other hand to her thigh and lifted her to the air, placing her on the desk and Alex instantly brought her hands to his belt, opening it and throwing it away before returning to his jeans, opening and pulling them down.

"The door", she said breathlessly against his lips and Crevan nodded and got out of his jeans trowing them away before walking over to the door, locking it. He quickly returned to Alex, lifting her from the desk and carried her to the bed, laying her down. He instantly got on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips before kissing her down her jaw and neck, marking her hard, teeth and everything. Alex moaned out and Crevan quickly leaned up, bringing their lips together.

"We gotta be quiet", he said smirking against her lips and Alex nodded and kissed him once more, before letting him continue to kiss down her body.

"These needs to come off", he said and pulling down her pajamas shorts finding nothing underneath. He smirked and looked up at the girl.

"You're naughty"

Alex smirked and raised her hips towards him, making his nose catch her scent.

"You have the best smell", he said and Alex smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

Crevan smiled and pulled the shorts all the way down, throwing them away before returning to the girl's wet center and smiling at it. He leaned down and kissed her clit softly, making the girl moaned out.

"Ssshhh. We gotta be quiet", he said again and Alex took her pillow and brought it to her mouth, clenching her teeth around it. Crevan smirked and kissed her clit with a little more pressure and licked it, making the girl moan into the pillow. He smirked and licked her from bottom to top, making her almost scream. Oh how he has missed her.

"It's incredible I still remember your taste", he said and Alex moaned and nodded, in too much ecstasy to answer properly. Crevan smirked and licked and sucked, earning moans from the girl. Suddenly she felt a finger enter her and she almost screamed, making Crevan smile in pride. Yeah. Definitely missed that.

"You're amazing", he said before licking and sucking while thrusting his finger in and out of her. Soon he added another finger and then a third making Alex come on the spot and the girl screamed as she came. Crevan smiled and sucked and licked as she came, drinking up and cleaning her, before kissing her up her body, meeting her lips at last, letting his new, yet old lover, taste herself.

"You taste absolutely incredible", he said and Alex moaned, kissing him harder. She had definitely missed him as well.

"I want you inside me", she said and Crevan nodded and pulled down his boxers, letting his member spring free and Alex moaned as she saw the long shaft, she had missed so much. It wasn't small anymore. Not that it was incredibly small last time they were together, but he was definitely not this big last time.

"You've gotten bigger", she whispered and Crevan smiled in pride, knowing how big he was.

"Indeed. Not to brag but almost eight", he said and Alex smirked at him. Definitely bigger than last time.

"You're such a brag", she said before kissing him hard and Crevan kissed her back. Alex could feel the hardness against her thigh and moaned out.

"Don't forget the condom", she said breathlessly against his lips and Crevan nodded and broke the kiss before looking out on the floor, trying to find his jeans. He found it in the corner and groaned as he had to stand and stood taking the condom before walking back and getting on top of her, getting under the covers and Alex smirked at him. She was going to enjoy this.

"Can I have the honor?", she asked and Crevan smiled and nodded.

"It's yours", he said opening the package before giving her the condom, and Alex smirked and got under the covers and saw the fully erect penis.

"Indeed he is", she said, determination in her eyes and brought her lips around the tip, making Crevan gasp. That one was new. She smiled and sucked hard before letting it go completely, earnings a pout and put on the rubber. Once it was on, she kissed the tip once more before moving up back up, meeting his eyes, a stern look meeting her.

"You keep surprising me, Walker", he said and the girl smirked at him, knowing how she got to him.

"You shouldn't talk Swan-Mills", she said and Crevan smirked and leaned down, bringing their lips together before bringing his hand down to his member, leading it to her entrance and Alex spread her legs before he entered her, making both of them gaps into the kiss.

"Oh my god, stop", she instantly said and Crevan stopped, now looking worried.

"What happened? Are you alright?", he asked and Alex nodded taking a deep breath

"Yeah I'm... I'm fine... It's just... God you're so big", she moaned out and Crevan nodded in understanding.

"Well, it has been a while", he said and Alex chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, I can feel that", she said with lifted eyebrows and Crevan chuckled at her, before kissing her forehead.

"Tell me when you're ready or if you want me to pull out"

"No! God no, don't pull out!", she instantly said. That was the last thing she wanted right now. Crevan nodded in understanding and waited for her to give him the go. They waited a few seconds, letting her walls adjust to his size before nodding looking into his eyes.

"Alright. Go for it. But be gentle. You're the biggest one yet, so please, just be careful", she said and Crevan nodded with a smirk, he couldn't help but let appear.

"Biggest yet, huh? Now I'm bragging", he said and Alex chuckled and brought her hand to his neck, bringing him down for another kiss, and Crevan smiled and kissed her back as he gently pushed inside, earning a gasp, but a nod, telling him to keep going and he did. He pushed all the way in, until he met a wall and Alex felt him in her stomach.

"God you're so tight", he groaned against her lisp and Alex nodded.

"You have no idea how long it's been for me", she said kinda embarrassed and Crevan nodded in understanding.

"Same"

That made Alex frown and look up into his eyes. "What? What about Laura?"

Crevan shrugged. "We only did it once. We never found the time. And that was at the beginning of our relationship. And we are talking almost two months", he said and Alex nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but I don't want to talk about your ex, while you're having your dick inside me, so please just fuck me"

Crevan chucked and nodded, kissing her lips.

"My pleasure", he whispered before pulling back out, letting just the tip be inside before thrusting back inside, earning a big moan from the girl. He pulled back and thrusted in harder and faster, earning groans and moans from the girl beneath her, and said girl brought her hands to his back, scratching his back with her sharp nails, making his hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god, yes", she moaned out as he pounded hard and fast into her, hitting her g-spot, earning several moans and groans, not to mention the marks on his back, getting deeper and bigger. He could feel his lover's walls clenching around him and he new she was close.

"I'm close, Cre. God I'm close", she moaned out and Crevan nodded.

"Me too", he moaned out and leaned down, kissing her softly, before leaning his forehead against hers, as he thrusted harder than her ever had. And soon Alex opened her mouth in a silent scream, her walls clenching around his shaft, making him cum as well. Crevan thrusted hard and fast, letting them work out their orgasms, before slowing down and stopping completely. They laid in silence, their heavy breathing filling up the room, as he stayed inside her.

"God that was amazing", she said and Crevan nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I definitely missed this. I definitely missed your pussy", he said earning a slap on his ass, and a laugh from his lover.

"And I missed your little friend. He always knows how to pleasure me", she said and brought her hand to his cheek caressing it gently.

"Of course he does", Crevan answered before leaning down, kissing her softly.

* * *

Crevan walked inside the house a little after midnight and sneaked quietly up the stairs only to be stopped halfway.

"And where do you think you are going?", his mother said and Crevan turned to his brunette mother who sat by the dining table, a glass of apple cider in her hand. How the hell did he not notice her?

"Hey mom", he said with a his nervous charming smile, and Regina smiled back at him.

"How did you project go?", she asked taking a sip of her apple cider and Crevan frowned before realizing.

"Oh, our project. It's going great. We are writing about the LGBT community", he said and Regina nodded.

"Oh, that's great. May I see?", she asked and Crevan froze. Regina could practically see his panic inside his head and smirked at him.

"See?"

"Yes. See. See how much you two have done for the past four hours", she said and Crevan swallowed a lump, quickly trying to come up with something.

"Uh, that's gonna be a little difficult", he said and Regina did a fake frown.

"Why? And why are you standing there. Come and sit", she said with a smile and Crevan knew he was caught. He could practically read it in his mother's eyes. So he sighed and walked back down the stairs and sat down next to his mother.

"So tell me. Why?", she asked taking another sip of her apple cider. Crevan sighed and shook his head.

"Just quit the act mom. I know you know", he said crossing his arms and Regina nodded and placed her glass on the table before standing. Crevan frowned at her as she walked the apple cider and poured another glass before sitting back down giving it to her son.

"Drink", she said and Crevan frowned looking at the glass for a moment before taking a sip while Regina smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Crevan smiled back and placed the glass down on the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Crevan could feel himself getting thirsty. So he took the glass and took another, this time long, sip. God know's he needed it.

"At least tell me she was good", his mother suddenly said and Crevan choked on his apple cider, spitting it all out onto the table and floor. Regina tuned to her son with an amused raised eyebrow and Crevan looked at her, blushing harder than ever before. Regina chuckled and flicked her wrist, cleaning it all up. Crevan sighed and looked down at the glass, his face as head as ketchup.

"So?"

Crevan turned to his mother, meeting a smirk. The woman was obviously waiting for an answer. Crevan sighed and shrugged.

"She was fine I guess", he said, not really wanting to talk about it and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Just fine? Was it that bad?"

Crevan turned to her and chuckled before shaking his head.

"She was amazing, alright? The best I've ever slept with", he said honestly and Regina nodded in satisfaction.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Crevan sighed and rolled his eyes before standing.

"I need to get to bed. I'm tired", he said and Regina smirked as she stood from the table as well.

"I bet", she mumbled and Crevan tuned to her with a frown.

"Mom please... don't"

Regina raised her hand while the other held the two glasses and Crevan shook his head and walked over to his mother hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry I came home later than I should have. We lost track of time", he said and immediately regretted it, knowing what his mother would say.

"Of course you did. When you're having good sex, you intent to forget about everything else", she said and Crevan sighed closing his eyes in regret.

"Goodnight mom", he said kissing her cheek before walking upstairs, hearing his mother laugh behind him.

* * *

The next morning when Crevan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, the others were already sitting by the table and he kissed his mothers cheeks before sitting down, pouring himself a glass of juice. Rooney eyed him for a moment, instantly knowing what's going on.

"You just got laid!", she exclaimed with a gasp and Crevan frowned turning to his sister.

"What?"

"You got laid! I knew it!", she said and Crevan turned to his brunette mother.

"You told them?!", he asked in disbelief, but Regina just frowned looking back at him.

"Of course not. Your sister simply knows you too well", she said and Emma turned to her son.

"So your English project went well?"

Crevan turned to her and gave her the famous you're-kidding-right? look.

"Wait, you and Laura aren't together anymore, who did you have sex with?", Violet asked and Crevan groaned turning to see his little brother sitting really uncomfortable.

"Just a girl, it doesn't matter", he said and taking a pancake and Violet turned to Rooney who looked back at her for a moment before realizing and gasping loudly turning to her brother.

"Oh... my... god...", she said, a big disbelieving look on her face. They all turned to Rooney and eyed her confused.

"What?"

"It was Alex wasn't it?! Oh my god, please don't tell me it was Alex, Crevan!", she begged, but the moment she saw her brother's face, she knew.

"Oh my got. You have got to be kidding me", she said looking down in disbelief and they all frowned at the girl.

"What's wrong with Alex? Are you jealous? Do you have a crush on her or something?", he asked and Rooney blushed a little before turning to him and slapped his head.

"Aw!"

"Rooney, stop slapping your brother", Emma said and Rooney sighed before turning back to him.

"She hit on me yesterday in school!", she asked and Crevan shrugged.

"That's not my problem Rooney! And why are you complaining? She's a girl, what's wrong with that? Are you into guys now or something?", he snapped at her and Rooney rolled her eyes.

"I'm complaining because I'm dating someone else!", she said before she realized what she was saying, and suddenly all the attention turned to the oldest triplets, who sat with a big red face, eyes wide.

"You have girlfriend?", Regina asked in disbelief and Rooney blushed hard before standing.

"I gotta go to school", she said standing from her seat while Crevan and Violet stayed seated, sharing a confused look.

"No, Rooney wait", Regina tried to stop her, but the girl ignored her mother and walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house.

* * *

_I fucked everything up! Who am I supposed to tell them is my girlfriend?! I can't just say Eve! What wouldn't they say?! I will be punished for life!_

Rooney quickly walked inside her school, trying to find Eve. She had decided to just walk to school, or rather run, instead of driving with her siblings and hearing non stop about her girlfriend. So she ran to Eve's office and rushingly knocked while she looked around, making sure no one was following her. A few seconds later the door opened and Rooney quickly walked inside, before Eve could even greet her.

"Rooney. Is everything okay?", the teacher asked, as she closed the door behind her and walked closer, immediately seeing her girlfriend's distress.

"I just screwed up! Big time!", she said walking back and forward and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Rooney what happened?"

"I screwed up Eve! I told my family I have a girlfriend and now they actually think I'm dating someone and—"

"Honey you are dating someone", Eve explained and Rooney sighed, but felt her heart beat faster at the nickname her girlfriend gave her.

"Yes, but you're my teacher. You've known me since I was one year old! One Eve! And, you're my ma's best friend! Do you have any idea how she would react if she found out about this? About us? She would totally ground me and she would tell the school and principal Thompson and you would get fired! Oh my god my life is ruined. Our life is ruined because of me! I fucked it up. I actually fucked it up! Oh my god, I'm gonna be so dead. I'm fucking dea—", she stopped as she felt lips on her own.

Eve had tried to stop her girlfriend, but the girl was flipping out way too much and she just did the only thing she knew would stop her for sure. So she kissed her girlfriend, bringing her hands to the girl's face as she kissed her softly. Rooney sighed in relief into the kiss and kissed her back deeply. Eve kissed her just as deep, but stopped after a few moments, letting their foreheads touch.

"It's okay. We're gonna figure this out", she assured her girlfriend and Rooney sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry I just barged in. I just had to see you", she apologized and Eve smiled at her.

"Don't apologize for wanting to see me. You're always welcome"

Rooney sighed and leaned back in, kissing her once more.

* * *

"We are not asking around, Violet. We are respecting her privacy. Let her come to us", Crevan said as they walked inside their school and Violet sighed and nodded. She was excited to know who her sister was dating, but she also wanted to give her sister the time she needed.

"I know. I've just never seen her with anyone at school... not really other than—", she stopped herself when she realized who she thought of. She gasped out and turned to her brother.

"Oh my god", she whispered and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's her, Crevan! It's—"

"Hello handsome", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Alex walking towards them. Crevan turned to Violet and gave her look, mentally telling her to wait for another time. Violet nodded and walked down the hallway, trying to find her best friend, while Crevan smiled and turned to the girl in front of him.

"Hello beautiful"

Alex smiled and walked into his personal space, bringing her hand to his neck.

"I enjoyed last night"

"So did I", he said and leaned down, bringing their lips together and Alex smiled into the kiss.

"Wow dude, when did this happen?",Ian said as he walked up behind Crevan and the lovers broke the kiss and turned to the tall guy.

"Just yesterday actually", Alex said smiling and Ian raised an eyebrow looking at Crevan.

"Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

Crevan rolled his eyes and turned to Alex. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course", she said smiling and kissed him once more before walking away. Crevan smiled and turned to Ian who was smirking.

"What?"

"You know what", he said and Crevan groaned and walked past his best friend and said friend followed him. "Chris come on, what about the girl in the gym yesterday?", Ian asked confused and Crevan turned to him.

"Who? Ash? She's a friend", he said, but Ian could see right through him.

"Crevan"

The younger boy turned to his best friend stopping, and eyed him for a moment before sighing and continued to walk down the hall towards his locker. Once there he opened it and put in his backpack.

"I only want what's best for you bro", Ian said and Crevan sighed and turned to his friend. He knew Ian only wanted the best for him, but not this way.

"Then let me do my own thing, okay? Let me live my life, like I want to live it"

Ian sighed but nodded. He wanted his best friend to be happy. More than anything, but pretending to like someone else, won't do it, and they both knew that.

* * *

"The city hall, eh? That's a big place for a birthday party"

Violet snorted and turned to her best friend, as they sat in class and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Yeah well, we are three after all", she said and Ash laughed nodded.

"Yeah you're right. But I can't wait. It's gonna be so awesome!", she said, excitement written all over her face and Violet smiled and shook her head. If anyone was a party freak, it was her best friend.

"Me too. But hey, you said you wanted to take me on a date", she said smirking at her best friend and Ash rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean Vi"

Violet laughed and bumped their shoulders together. "Of course. I just wondered when? Have you found a day for us to go?"

"I thought we could do it some time next week. It's the same week you're having your party, right?", she said and Violet nodded.

"Well, we are having it on Saturday, so how about you take me Thursday? Then we can use all Friday to plan and setting everything up", she suggested and Ash smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a plan"

"Great. It's a date then", Violet said earning a playful groan from her best friend.

"Alright everybody, sit down and be quiet", their teacher said walking inside and the two girl's turned to their teacher as he walked in.

* * *

Rooney walked inside the big cafeteria looking around and sighed deeply, knowing she would have to sit alone once again. She walked over to the line and stood, waiting patiently to get her lunch.

"Well well well, isn't it the one and only", a voice said and Rooney turned to see Laura standing behind her. Rooney sighed and rolled her eyes, just like her mother, and turned back to the line.

"What do you want Lucas?", she asked and the girl walked closer to her former best friend.

"I just want to talk"

Rooney turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow, not believing a word the girl was saying.

"Right, and now to the point where you actually tell me the truth. What do you want?"

Laura rolled her eyes and they walked forward in the line. She nodded towards something and Rooney turned to see Crevan and Ian sitting with Alex next to Crevan, smiling at him.

"Who's that?", Laura asked and Rooney could hear the anger and jealousy in the girl's voice.

"Is someone jealous?", the tall girl asked turning to Laura and the girl eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm jealous at a tall, long haired and way too tomboyish girl?"

Rooney smirked and crossed her arms as they took another step forwards. "Actually you do. Really jealous in fact"

Laura gave her a stern look before scoffing.

"Just tell me who she is"

"And why would I do that?", Rooney asked, becoming more and more protective of her brother and Laura could see it.

"Now now Rooney, don't be so protective. Crevan can handle himself"

"Oh I know he can. But I still won't let you ruin his life and break his heart more than you already have", she said stepping closer to the girl and Laura looked at her for a moment before turning to the lovers, seeing the girl looking back at her, a smirk on her face. Rooney noticed as well and blushed a little before turning back to Laura, who had noticed the blush.

"Oh... Oh that's just awkward now, isn't it?", she said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows taking a step backwards when they had to move forwards.

"What is?"

Laura smirked and eyed her with knowing looks.

"You like her don't you?"

Rooney frowned and blushed harder than she would have liked, but quickly composed and rolled her eyes turning around.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard", she said and Laura nodded, but she knew the truth. She knew her best friend through fourteen years.

"Keep telling yourself that. But I know the truth. I know you Rooney. Better than you would like to admit"

Rooney sighed and took a tray once they reached them.

"Your ex girlfriend keeps staring you know", Alex said and Crevan turned to her and smiled at her.

"Just ignore her. Like I said. She's not worth my time. Nor yours"

Alex smiled and leaned up, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Yo, get a room", Ian groaned next to Crevan and the boy turned to him and shook his head.

"You just wait till you get your balls to ask Sarah out", he said and Ian widened his eyes and looked around, making sure no one heard him.

"Dude, keep your freaking voice down, will ya? I just need some time", he said softly and Crevan smiled and nodded to the left and Ian turned to see Sarah smiling at him by her table and he smiled back making the girl blush and turn back to her friends.

"She's so crazy about you. Where are your balls dude?! Did they fall off after too much wanking?", he asked making Alex snort, and Ian give him a stone cold look for a moment before sighing.

"I just need some time, alright?"

"She's a freshman bro, you can do this", Crevan assured him and Ian sighed and turned to the girl and smiled at her, admiring her beauty form afar.

"Alright, are you ready? You got this", Ash assured her best friend and Violet nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Of course I got this. I'm one of the most popular girl's in school. I know what I'm doing", she said and stood from her seat, taking a deep breath. She turned and met her brother's eyes and he nodded assuring her everything was going to be fine. She smiled and nodded before turning, meeting her sister's eyes who also nodded in assurance. She smiled and took a deep breath before walking up to a small stage they have in the cafeteria and Eve walked over to her with a microphone.

"You ready?", she asked her and Violet smiled and nodded. The teacher could see the girl was nervous, and knew she needed the support. So she smiled and squeezed her student's shoulder before turning on the mic.

"Alright, if I may have everybody's attention? Good. I guess you can all hear me then. We have a sweet student here who would like to say a few words. Violet, the stage is yours", she said and gave the girl the mic before walking a few feet back, giving the girl her space. Violet took a deep breath and smiled at all the students. But after a few seconds of awkward silence, Violet began to feel herself to shake.

Crevan and Rooney could see how nervous their sister was, and they turned to each other sharing a look and a nod, decided to get up with their sister. So they both stood from their seats and walked up to the stage, standing next to their sister. Violet turned to her siblings, furrowed eyebrows in confusion. Crevan smiled at her and nodding in assurance, Rooney doing the same. Violet smiled and nodded before taking another deep breath, clearing her throat.

"Alright. Uhm hi everyone. My uh... my siblings and I are having a party to celebrate our seventeenth birthday", Violet started out and the student shared smiles, knowing this was going to be huge. And Crevan decided to take the mic, letting his sister get a break.

"And because we want everybody to be a part of it, we have decided to invite everyone. That means also juniors and freshmens", he said and all the students cheered, while some of them high fived. Rooney then took the mic and smiled.

"The party will be held on Saturday next weekend. And no, it's not formal, so you don't have to buy expensive dresses or finding your old suit and ties from sixth grade. The dressing code is your own choice, no judgement"

Most of the students sighed in relief, knowing they could put on their own clothes of choice, while others pouted, knowing they loved to dress up. Violet smiled at her sister before taking the mic once again, increasing a little more courage.

"After school, at two pm, the three of us will be sitting in here in the cafeteria and we will have your invites, with all of your names on it. So make sure to come and get your invite, otherwise, you won't get in. All the information you need to know, is written in the invitation. And don't try to sneak other people in. We will find out"

The students shared looks knowing they shouldn't even try.

"If you have any further questions, ask us when you get your invite. And we will of course sit here both today, tomorrow and friday, for those of you who won't be able to make it today", Crevan then said, bending down to reach the mic in his sisters hand and all the students smiled in relief.

"Thank you guys, we hope you will make it", Rooney said and they all turned to Eve who smiled proudly and nodded at them as all the students cheered.

* * *

Violet walked over to her teacher's office and knocked gently. A few seconds later the door opened and Eve smiled at her.

"Violet. How nice to see you", she said and Violet smiled at her.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Eve furrowed her eyebrows but nodded and smiled stepping aside and Violet smiled and walked inside, sitting down in the chair.

"Oh and congratulations with your achievement today. You and your siblings did an amazing job today. It take's a lot of courage to stand in front of a whole school and hold a speech. You all should be proud of yourselves", she said and Violet smiled at her.

"Thank you miss Rothlo. And thank you for your support. It meant a lot to me"

Eve smiled and nodded before continuing. "So what's on your mind?", she asked and Violet sighed and took a deep breath before meeting Eve's eyes.

"Can you promise to be honest with me?", she asked and Eve frowned, but nodded.

"Of course, anything"

Violet nodded and thought about it for a moment before turning back to the teacher. "Are you and my sister dating?"


	21. Love Is Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before you guys begin to read (which most of you already have), I want to point out that, no I haven't tagged what kind of gender sex there is in this story. And that's because it's already warned.
> 
> I don't know what it's called, but in the square in the left top corner, it stands what kind of story it is. Rating, relationships and so on. I have warned you guys my saying it's with both F/F and F/M. And I have rated it E (Explicit). And that means it will most likely contain smut and cursing. That's why I haven't tagged it. So I'm sorry to those who didn't understand it.
> 
> Another quick thing. A reader just asked me if they could use my plot in Merry Christmas for another story and I was happy when they wrote to me. So just to tell you guys, go right ahead! But I of course want to know if you have, I am curious to what you guys wanna write! So please! And also, if you guys wanna use any of my OC's, then please, do! But, as any other creator and author, I expect to get the credit. Thank you.
> 
> NOW ON TO THE STORY

Eve sat completely frozen in her chair as she sat in front of her student.

"What?", she said out loud, not sure what to say.

"Miss Rothlo please. I'm not judging or anything. I just want to know", Violet pleaded and Eve took a deep breath and looked away as she played with her fingers. What was she going to answer? She didn't want to say anything, without speaking with Rooney first. What if Rooney didn't want Violet to know?

"Violet—"

"So you are", the girl interrupted her and Eve sighed. Apparently she didn't have a choice. She had to talk to Rooney about this later. She stood from her desk, looking out of the window for a moment before turning back to the girl. She sighed and around her desk, sitting down in the chair next to her student.

"Violet I... I need you to understand... I need you to understand that what Rooney and I share, is private. You know her. She's vulnerable and loves easily. But she's so protective. Not just of you and your brothers, but also of herself. She's a girl with walls around her. She locks herself in, at the faintest sight of hurting coming her way", she said and Violet nodded letting the woman continue.

"I want you to know that I care for Rooney. A lot more than I should and probably am allowed to. But our brains don't decide who we love. Our hearts do. And despite the long years of knowing you and your siblings and watching you all grow up... My heart chose to see Rooney differently than the rest of you"

Violet looked into her teacher's eyes and sighed.

"You love her", she stated and Eve couldn't fight it. Not any longer.

"I do"

Violet sighed and turned, looking away. Eve sighed as well and looked down at her finger's as they played with each other once again. The teacher and student sat in silence for longer than neither of them had anticipated. Too much was going on.

"Here", Violet suddenly said and Eve looked up and saw an envelope in the girl's hand. Her name was written on it, with a handwriting she could only recognize as Violet's.

"It's for your birthday", she said and Violet smiled at her.

"Yeah. Rooney doesn't know I've invited you. I want to surprise her", she explained and Eve smiled at her, taking the envelope. "You don't have to open it now. But keep it from Rooney, 'kay? I want to surprise her", she said and Eve nodded.

"Why?", she asked after a few seconds of silence and Violet turned to her.

"I've been suspecting it for a while... you and her I mean. And I figured she wanted to have her girlfriend around when she's celebrating her birthday. I mean who wouldn't, right?", she explained, giving the woman a small smile and Eve smiled at her.

"Thank you Violet. This means a lot to me", she said and Violet smiled a true smile at her.

"My sister loves you. I would do anything to make her happy"

Eve smiled and looked down.

"Rooney may be protective of you and your siblings, but you are certainly just as protective", she said and Violet chuckled looking down.

"Of course I am. We all are. Rooney is just showing it a lot more"

Eve smiled and couldn't stop herself from leaning over and bringing the girl into a hug. Violet tensed for a moment before hugging her back. More realization hit her and she frowned pulling back from the teacher, suddenly feeling her face heat up.

"Violet? Are you alright?", Eve asked, her hands still on the girl's shoulders, the girl's hands on her own. Violet nodded and looked at the teacher.

"Violet?"

"Uhm... Uh...", she let out and Eve furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Use your words, Violet"

Violet nodded and cleared her throat awkwardly before taking a deep breath.

"Uhm... I know this may not be... my business, but... and forgive me for asking but... Are you and... Rooney having...", she trailed off and Eve understood where the girl wanted to go. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down, and that was enough for the girl.

"I don't want to know now", she said and Eve nodded looking away awkwardly.

"Uhmm... But why do you ask?", she said after composing and Violet turned to her and sighed.

"I don't know if Rooney has spoken to you about her visit at the fairies?"

Eve shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright. Uhm, I don't think it's my place to say. I should go and let Rooney tell you", she said and stood from her seat and Eve nodded standing as well.

"Violet... Violet I need to make sure you won't tell anyone. About me and Rooney"

Violet smiled at her and brought her hand to the woman's arm, squeezing it.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. As I said. I would do anything to make my sister happy. And she's clearly happy with you. So thank you. For making her happy", she said before turning around and walking towards the door and walking out of the room, leaving Eve alone in her office, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Crevan walked over to his locker and took out his backpack, ready to go home for the day when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello lover boy"

He turned and was met by his ex girlfriend, smirking at him. "What do you want Laura?", he asked crossing his arms and Laura smiled at him.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk. I see you've found a new girl"

Crevan rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker, closing it before turning back to her. "She's not new. She's better", he said and walked down the hall, leaving the girl. But the girl quickly followed him.

"Oh really? Does she kiss you better than I did? Does she fuck you better than I did?", she asked and Crevan turned around, making the girl walk into him, not stopping in time.

"She's better at everything Laura. She accepts me for who I am, is not just with me because of my look or throws me away and finds another one, when she get's tired or bored with me"

Laura looked at the boy, hurt filling her eyes, but quickly put her wall up, composing.

"I guess I should leave you to your girl then. Your little player girl", she said and Crevan frowned at her, before shaking his head.

"Just leave me alone Lucas", he said before turning around and walking away.

"Crevan I just want to help", she called out and Crevan turned his head shaking it, before turning away. "You got competition", she tried again and Crevan turned his body fully walking backwards.

"Then I guess I'm a lucky guy", he yelled back at her with a smile on his face before turning around keeping walking. Laura sighed and looked down. She didn't want to do this, but she had to.

"It's Rooney", she said and Crevan stopped in his tracks. He turned around and walked angrily back to the girl. Laura smirked wider and wider the closer he got, but before she could react, he had her up against the lockers. Luckily they were alone in the hallway, all the other students already gone home.

"What are you talking about?", he asked in a low angry voice, and Laura smirked at him, knowing he had him right in her palm.

"I thought you know about your sister's little crush. Not to mention your new girl's flirting with your sister yesterday. To bad you weren't there to see it"

Crevan groaned and let her go. He wasn't violent. Especially not against women and children. Even if they were his bitchy ex girlfriend.

"I don't believe you", he said and was about to walk away when Laura brought her hand to his arm.

"Crevan. I just want what's best for you"

That was apparently the trigger for the boy and he pushed her up against the lockers once more.

"You don't want anything good to me. If you wanted the best for me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me", he said and Laura looked at him, their faces inches apart. She looked down at his filthy lips, he had inherited from his brunette mother and she looked back up, meeting his eyes.

"Come on Crevan. I know you want to", she said, ignoring the last statement and the boy looked down before looking back up. Laura smiled and leaned forward, letting their lips touch, but didn't pressure. Crevan groaned and pulled away, taking two steps back.

"You go after Alex and I'll make sure you will regret it"

Laura sighed and watched as the boy walked down the hall.

* * *

Crevan walked inside his home and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing his backpack on his bed and sat down by his desk, deciding to do a video. Once he was done he edited and posted it, already seeing thousands of likes and comments. He smiled and stood from his seat, walking out of the room. He walked downstairs and into the living room, meeting his sister in the couch.

"Hey Cre", she said as she saw her brother walk inside and Crevan smiled at her and sat down next to her, putting his hand on his head. "Hey, what are we watching?", he asked and Rooney smiled at him.

"Some animal program about whales", she answered with a wired face and Crevan smiled at her.

"Did you know that whales communicate by their singing voice? And if they ever sing something out of tone, they would get lost and their family would leave them behind?", she said and Crevan frowned.

"That's sad"

Rooney chuckled and nodded. "And did you know that, a whale's fart is so big, that if it made a bubble, a horse would be able to fit?"

Crevan made a face of disgust turning to his sister. "How long have you been sitting here?"

Rooney laughed and punched his shoulder gently. Crevan smiled and turned back to the tv, watching the program for a while. But his mind was on something else completely. Could Laura be right? He shouldn't trust her. She cheated on him and only wants to hurt him now. But she was right about Alex flirting with Rooney. Rooney said that herself. And his sister did blush when he asked her if she had a crush on Alex, this morning.

"Rooney? Can I ask you something?", he asked and Rooney turned to him, her hands playing with the remote.

"Mh? Sure"

Crevan took a deep breath and looked at her. "Do you... Do you like Alex?"

Rooney turned to her brother with a frown, slightly panicking inside."Uh... Wh-Why would you think that?"

Crevan eyed his sister for a moment before answering. "Because you blushed when I asked if you had a crush on her"

Rooney sighed and put down the remote.

"Rooney it's fine if you have, I just want to know", he assure her and Rooney took a deep breath and nodded. "I know I know, I just... I haven't told anyone this before. We... haven't told anyone", she said and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Told anyone what?", he asked and Rooney took a deep breath before answering. "Alex and I... We... We sort of have... a past"

Crevan frowned, even more confused. "What kind of past?"

Rooney stood from her seat and walked over to the fireplace, standing for a moment. "We started dating in high school in freshmen year", she said turning to her brother with closed eyes and Crevan frowned. "What?"

"We met each other in the park. We were both out with some friends we shared. We talked and got to know each other. We became good friends after that, but I knew I felt something more, you know? I was young and I didn't know what it was I felt. It was scary and confusing. So I hid my feelings and we stayed friends.

But at the end of first year in high school, Alex came out as bi and I... I felt happy... Because that meant that there was a chance, you know? So I told her about my feelings. How I have been feeling for the past few years. And she just smiled at me and said that she felt the same. So we started dating. In secret of course. And it went well. For months actually. But... One day it just didn't work out. So we broke it off and called it quiets"

Crevan sat in astonishment, not knowing what to say.

"I still have feelings for her. I probably always will. We was my first love. I will never forget the times we had. But I will never go after her. Not when you and her are together. I couldn't do that to you", she assured him and Crevan smiled and nodded, knowing his sister would never do that.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend and I love her, so don't ever doubt me Crevan. I would never do anything like that"

Crevan smiled, standing from his seat and walked over to his sister bringing his arms around her. "Thank you for telling me", he whispered and Rooney smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Is everything okay in here?", a voice asked and the two siblings turned to see their blonde mother standing in the doorway.

"We were just talking ma", Crevan assured her with a smile as he pulled back from the hug and Emma nodded turning to her daughter. "Rooney? You okay sweetheart?"

Rooney smiled and nodded, drying her face. "I'm fine ma. We just needed to talk. Don't worry about it"

Emma smiled and nodded at her children before clearing her throat. "I just wanted to say dinner is ready"

* * *

Friday arrived quicker than they had expected and they were all currently sitting in their cafeteria, giving their invitations out.

"How many do we have left?", Crevan asked, clearly tired and Violet rolled her eyes, while Rooney simply shook her head playfully.

"Well, all the seniors have gotten theirs, so I'm done", Rooney said as she leaned back in the chair, the list of all the seniors in front of her. All of them with an x in front of them.  
  
"And I'm almost done with the freshmens. And you?", Violet asked and Crevan looked at his list of juniors and shrugged.

"A few more. How much time do they have left?"

"Ten minutes", Rooney answered looking at her phone and Crevan groaned leaned back in his chair.

"Oh oh, your girlfriend is coming", Violet said and Crevan turned to see Alex walk inside the cafeteria. Violet looked at her brother with a smirk while Rooney looked down at her phone, not really interested.

"Hello handsome. You got an invite for me?", Alex asked as she came to stand in front of her boyfriend and Crevan couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Nope, but Rooney does", he said and Rooney suddenly blushed hard, realizing that she was the one with the seniors. Alex raised an eyebrows and smirked at her boyfriend before walking over to her ex girlfriend.

"Hello handsome number two"

Rooney blushed and looked at the list, finding the girl's name. And here she thought she had everyone. She gave her name an x and found her invitation. She looked up and gave her the invite, and Alex smiled and let their fingers touch for a brief second before taking it and smiling at her.

"Thank you"

Rooney smiled and nodded, before looking back down. Alex smiled and walked over to Crevan.

"I'll see you later?"

Crevan smiled and nodded leaned over the table and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Violet smiled and turned to see Ash stand in the doorway, shock written all over her face. Violet quickly stood from her seat and walked over to her best friend.

"He's dating someone else already?", Ash asked in disbelief and Violet looked at her best friend, sadness written all over her face.

"Uh... it's a little more complicated than that", she said and Ash furrowed her eyebrows and Violet led her out to the hallway.

"How can it possibly more complicated? They are dating, which means I—"

"They are not officially dating", Violet interrupted her and Ash furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not officially?! They just kissed! In the freaking cafeteria!"

Violet sighed and took a deep breath.

"Crevan's and Alex's relationship is kinda... open?", she tried, but Ash just got even make confused making Violet groan.

"Crevan and Alex were also together before he and Laura got together. They are sort of...", she trailed off and Ash knew what it was.

"Fuck buddies?"

Violet cringed at the thought of her brother and a girl in bed, but nodded.

"Yes. You could say that. If none of them are in a relationship, they're together. And they're together until one of them finds someone they like"

Ash furrowed her eyebrows and walked back to the door to the cafeteria looking in to see Crevan and Alex talk, while Rooney sat uncomfortably in her chair.

"They look happy together", Ash said and Violet nodded.

"It's because they are Ash. No matter who they have dated in the past, they will always be each other's favorite. Because they understand each other. They've been through a lot more than you realize"

Ash turned to her best friend, tears in her eyes. "I'll see you later", she said before walking down the hallway, leaving Violet alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**11 Years Ago**

Emma walked into the sheriff station meeting her father sitting on the chair, throwing paper balls in the trashcan. "Hey dad", she greeted him and the man turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, I'm about to beat your record", he said smirking and Emma widened her eyes turning to the trashcan, almost empty, which meant that he had emptied it once or twice now.

"Once?"

David smirked and shook his head, making Emma widening her eyes.

"Twice?!"

David smirked even wider and threw the papar ball in the trashcan while looking at his daughter. "Thrice", he said and Emma widened her eyes in complete shock. How could he get that many?!

"You're cheating!", she accused him and David raised an eyebrow and nodded towards a corner and Emma walked over, seeing three bags with paper balls. She groaned and walked over to a chair sitting down.

"Don't pout sweetheart. You have seven hours to beat it", he said and threw the last one in before staining and writing the score on the board.

"How much?", Emma asked and David smirked at her.

"A hundred and thirty six"

Emma groaned and leaned back in her chair. He had beat her record with ten balls, and probably more if she had arrived later.

"I'll see you later sweetheart", he said and kissed her head before walking out of the station. Emma sighed and looked at the time, reading 11:30 pm. It was gonna be a long night.

Once the seven hours was up, the blonde was absolutely drained and just wanted to go home. Their new deputy, Cathrine walked inside the station and saw the sheriff, her head on the desk, snoring lightly. Cathrine couldn't help but smile and walked over to her own desk, taking off her coat before waking Emma up.

"Swan", she called her out, shaking her body lightly and Emma jolted awake, and rose her head from the desk, a paper sticking to her mouth as she looked around.

"Oh, Cathrine. You're here already", she said once she saw the woman and Cathrine smiled and brought her hand to the paper, taking it off.

"Oh, thanks. I'll uh... I'll go home", Emma said standing from her seat and Cathrine smiled at her. "Of course. Have a good day Swan"

Emma smiled and squeezed the woman's arm. "Thank's Brown. Call if you need anything, alright?"

The woman smiled and nodded. Emma smiled and walked out of the station towards her car and drove home.

She quietly walked inside her home, thinking her children was still asleep, but the moment she walked inside, she heard loud noises coming front the kitchen and her eyes widened. She ran into the kitchen and was met by four dirty children, covered in Nutella and a big dirty kitchen. She opened her mouth in absolute astonishment. How could tree five year olds and an almost one year old destroy a kitchen like this?!

She saw Crevan sitting on the floor, a cookie jar in front of him, and two cookies in his hands, Nutella covering his front and back. Violet was sitting on the kitchen island, her hand stuck down in a Nutella jar. Now she knows where the Nutella comes from. The mother turned and saw Rooney standing, the refrigerator open. She was obviously eating from inside. Her whole back was absolutely covered in Nutella as well. Had they been having a Nutella fight or something?! At once she turned to see her youngest, sitting on the floor, Nutella all over his face and body as well. Violet had obviously tried to feed him, but with no luck.

The kitchen was absolutely covered in Nutella all over the place, and several eggs was on the floor, obviously dropped, by one of them. Maybe two of them. The windows was covered in Nutella as well. They had obviously been sitting and painting on them. One of the small windows was showing a smiley made of Nutella. Emma knew the jar her youngest daughter sat with was probably almost empty. Maybe that's why she was digging her hand in the jar so deep.

Emma crossed her arms and cleared her throat, patiently waiting for her children to notice her. And one by one, they did. First Crevan noticed her, who stiffened, a cookie hallway up to his mouth. Next was Emmett who sat and smiled at his mother, not understand what's going on and the next was Violet who also stiffened, her hand in the Nutella jar, eyes wide.

Emma eyed them all with disappointed eyes and turned to see her oldest. She had still not noticed their mother and Emma sighed and walked over to the girl clearing her throat extra hard, making the girl flinch. The girl swallowed a lump and turned to see her blonde mother standing behind her.

"Hey mom", she said nervously and Emma groaned and walked over to her youngest, picking him up from the floor. She was for once glad that he was only wearing his diaper, the rest of his body covered in Nutella. And where the hell was her wife?! She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7am. She turned to her children and eyed them almost deadly.

"You all go and sit on the kitchen island and wait for your mother to wake up", she said and walked over to the counter, putting down Emmet next to Violet.

"No momma please", Crevan said standing from the floor, but Emma was having none of it.

"Go. Sit. And don't make a single sound. Do you understand me?"

The children walked over and sat down, and Emma took the cleanest chair she could find and sat down, not even caring if she got dirty. She was already dirty enough by carrying Emmett in her arms. They sat and waiting for what seemed like forever to the children. Emma sat with crossed legs and arms, feeling her children's eye son her, obviously feeling bad.

"Momma—"

"I said not a single sound", Emma stopped her oldest and Rooney looked down in shame. Suddenly they all heard footsteps on the stairs and the triplets tensed, knowing they were screwed, while Emmett simply sat and ate the Nutella from his body.

"My babies? Where are you? Please come out an—", Regina stopped her calling when she saw her kitchen ruined. She had woken up and got herself ready before waking up her children, only to find them all gone. Including her youngest.

"What the hell happened in here?! Miss Swan explain yourself this instant!", she yelled as she saw her children, all of them covered in Nutella while Crevan's face was covered in cookie crumbles and Rooney's face was covered in cheese. The brunette gasped silently before turning to her wife.

"Oh don't you miss Swan me!", Emma started, standing from her chair. "I just came home from a seven hour long shift and I see this!", she said referring to the kitchen with her arms and Regina sighed and apologized before turning to her children, angry eyes staring right at them.

"You three are grounded for a week. Go and sit on the stairs. You just scored yourself ten minutes", she said and Violet looked at her mother, a pout ready on her lips, only to hold it back when she got a stern look from her brunette, mother and the three five year olds got down from the island, while Emma walked over to Emmett, picking him up again.

"And you sir, are getting a bath", she said and Regina sighed and walked over, looking down at her Nutella covered son.

"You are absolutely covered in Nutella my boy"

Emma sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Do you want to flick it all away or do you want to let them clean it up?", she asked turning to her wife and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"I honestly don't know. I'm not sure I can trust them in a kitchen ever again", she said and Emma chuckled turning to her son who laughed as well.

"I'll go and give this boy a shower", Emma said kissing his temple, Nutella now on her lips, and Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a part of it, because you were covered in Nutella as well. But I guess you had picked him up before I got in", Regina apologized and Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. Regina smiled and kissed her back moaning at the taste of Nutella on her lips.

"Mmhh. Tastes delicious"

Emma smirked and was about kiss her again with she felt a small hand on her lower lip.

"Ow, Emmed"

Regina laughed and kissed her son's face, getting her lips covered in Nutella as well.

"You god someping on your...", Emma tried to get out, while her son held onto her lip. Regina smiled and took her son's hand away from the blonde's lip before leaning in, letting her wife taste the Nutella. Emma moaned and smiled.

"Indeed delicious"

Regina smiled bringing her hand to her wife's neck bringing her closer, while Emmett smiled at his mothers.

* * *

**Present Time**

"No I'm not. I... I'm fine Ed. No you don't. Rooney and I are leaving as soon as she's arrived.. No I'm not. I'm just saying — Of course not, don't be absurd. I— I'll see you soon Ed. Love you too. Bye"

Eve sighed and groaned out loud in her house as she stood in the big living room, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. Sometimes her brother could be a pain in the ass.

"Do you have anything you need? Bags, passport", Emma asked as she and Rooney arrived at Eve's house and Rooney smiled at her mother, as she got out of the car.

"I got it ma. Thanks. I'll call or text as soon as we're there. Don't worry", she said and Emma smiled and leaned over, kissing her daughter's cheek, and hugging her tight. After a few seconds they pulled back and they walked to Eve's door, Emma knocking gently. Not eve two seconds later, the woman opened and smiled wide as she saw her girlfriend and best friend.

"Rooney, Emma. Good to see you. Are you ready Rooney?", she asked and Rooney smiled at her and nodded.

"Uh, can I use the bathroom, real quick before we leave?", she asked and Eve smiled and nodded and Rooney smiled and ran into the house, leaving the two women alone.

"Has Annalise told you why she's called you to New York?", Emma asked and Eve nodded.

"She need's Rooney to help her with a case. It's kinda her job"

Emma nodded and looked down, arms crossed. Eve could see the worry in her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine Emma. She's in good hands", she said smiling and Emma smiled at her and nodded. "I know Eve. I know"

Eve smiled and hugged her friend, immediately feeling Emma hugging her back. "Please take care of her. Protect her with all you've got Eve. Promise me that", Emma whispered into her ear and Eve smiled.

"Of course Emma. I would protect her with my life", she whispered back and Emma smiled and nodded. "Thank you"

"Of course"

Rooney walked back to the door and saw her mother and girlfriend in the hug and smiled at the sight. At least her parents loved her girlfriend.

"I'm ready", she said and the two women broke the hug and turned to the girl, smiles on their faces. "Alright, then let's get going. It's gonna be dark soon", Eve said and Rooney nodded and walked over to her mother hugging her.

"I'll miss you", she said and Emma smiled hugging her daughter back.

"And I'll miss you sweetheart. Now don't be too much of a pain in the ass for Eve alright?", she joked and Rooney chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm not gonna be anything else", she said and Emma chuckled, oblivious to the right meaning of the answer, but by the look on Eve's face that showed for a brief second, she understood it perfectly.

"That's my girl", Emma said before pulling back from the hug, cupping her daughter's face with her palms.

"You've grown so much sweetheart. You've become so big"

Rooney smiled and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Trust me, I feel big", she said looking at herself and Emma nodded in agreement, both her and Eve chuckling. The girl had truly grown tall.

"Now go, so it doesn't get too late"

Rooney nodded and leaned down kissing her mother's cheek before walking over to her mother's car, taking her luggage and walking over to Eve's car, putting the luggage in the trunk.

"Take care of her Eve. I mean it", Emma said turning to Eve and the woman smiled at her.

"I always will Emma"

Emma nodded and walked over to her own car.

"I love you sweetheart", she yelled over to her daughter and Rooney smiled and turned to her.

"I love you too ma"

Emma smiled and got inside her car driving back home. Rooney smiled and turned to see Eve walking towards her, her own luggage in her hands.

"Want some help?"

Eve smiled, but shook her head.

"No I'm good. But you can go and lock the door. The key's are already in", she said and Rooney nodded and walked over to the door, locking it. She took the keys out, but immediately noticed a certain keychain. It was a small circle made of light wood and had the letter R inscribed in a darker shade. Eve turned to see Rooney looking down at her keys, shock written all over her face, and instantly knew why.

"Rooney I can explain", she tried but Rooney just looked up. Rooney walked over to her girlfriend and gave her, her keys back. Eve was holding her breath, not knowing if her girlfriend was mad or happy.

"Rooney?"

Instead of answering, Rooney brought her hand to the woman's neck and leaned up, bringing their lips together in a soft and deep kiss. Eve kissed her back for a few seconds before realizing where they were.

"Mmmhh, Rooney. I don't think it's a good idea to stand here and... get ahead of ourselves", she said and Rooney blushed looking down.

"Sorry. I got carried away"

Eve smiled and kissed her once more before walking over to the car.

"Come on. Let's get going"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we go back to New York. Which means more HTGAWM and more drama! Love it! I honestly still haven't watched last week's episode. I'm still grieving. But I hope you guys are excited!
> 
> See you next time!


	22. Back At It Again With The Surprises

Violet was freaking out. It was almost 7 and she still didn't have a dress for her date. Her mothers had finally given her permission to go on a date and she was freaking out.

"MOOOM!!!"

Downstairs, the wives frowned as they heard their daughter yell and Regina rolled her eyes and sighed deep before turning to her wife, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Go help our daughter", Emma said and Regina sighed again and nodded before standing from the couch and walking out of the living room and upstairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"What is it sweetie?"

Violet turned and sighed in relief at the sight of her mother. "Mom, I have no idea what to wear and Brian will be here any minute! You gotta help me!"

Regina sighed at her daughter, a smile on her face. Her daughter was growing up. "Do you trust me?", she asked and Violet turned to her mother and nodded without any hesitation. Regina smiled and flicked her wrist, dressing Violet up in a long black dress and making a braid of her hair.

"There"

Violet looked down at herself in amazement. She walked over to her mirror and let her hands wander through her hair and body. "Mom, you are the best!", she said turning to her mother and Regina smiled at her. Suddenly they heard the doorbell and Violet widened her eyes, while Regina smiled at her, eyebrows raised.

"Violet, take it ea—"

"He's here! Oh my god, he's actually here! I have to get down there. Crevan will not open the door for him!", she said and ran out of the room, heels in her hands. Regina rolled her eyes playfully as she shook her head before walking down as well.

"No! You're not opening that door!", Violet said as she walked down and Saw Crevan on his way. The boy instantly stopped and turned to his sister with a frown before turning to his blonde mother who stood by the dining table, just as thrown off. She just shrugged and let Crevan step back. Violet walked down and straightened her dress, checked herself in the mirror before opening the door.

"Hi Brian"

"Violet... you look... beautiful", he said with big eyes. Regina walked down and met her wife standing by the table. She smiled and walked over, standing beside her.

"Are you ready?", Brian asked and Violet smiled, putting on her heels.

"I am", she answered with a nervous smile before turning to say goodbye to her mothers only to see them standing right behind her.

"Ugh, moms"

Emma smiled while Regina chuckled and the blonde turned to the tall boy. He was almost as tall as Crevan. "Hello Brian. Nice to finally meet the guy my daughter has been talking non stop about", she said with a smirk and the boy swallowed hard before nervously taking the gestured hand, shaking it, while Violet groaned at her mother.

"Firm handshake, I like it", Emma said and Violet turned to her mother in disbelief.

"Ma!"

"Brian, please make sure Violet gets home safely. My wife and I would hate to find our magic books and find a torture spell", Regina said with a smile and Brian began to shake, but smiled at the woman.

"So would I, ma'am"

"I'm so sorry Brian, my moms are not feeling well today", Violet apologized with a stern look to her mothers and before walking towards the boy.

"We'll be home when we're done. See you later", she said and the two lovebirds walked towards Brian's car, the boy giving the mothers a last smile before leaving.

Emma and Regina smirked at each other and closed the door when they had driven away.

"You guys are mean", Crevan said with crossed arms and the two mothers smiled.

"We're her mothers"

"Same thing", Crevan said before walking upstairs, making Emma chuckle while Regina just shook her head.

* * *

They had been driving for almost four hours and it was in the middle of the night. Rooney was sleeping right next to Eve as the woman drove. Said woman couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her girlfriend as she slept peacefully with her pillow against the door. But Eve could see how uncomfortable she actually was. It's a car after all. And a car isn't really the best place to sleep.

She thought about stopping at the first hotel they pass by, but they were only a few hours away from her own apartment. But then again. She would rather have Rooney to have a good night's sleep than an uncomfortable one. They are going to work tomorrow after all.

So she decided to stop by the first hotel she saw and parked the car, turning it off before turning to Rooney. She smiled and opened her seatbelt before leaning over and kissing Rooney's cheek gently and walking out of the car. She walked inside the motel and got a room with one bed before walking back out and sitting inside. Sighed and leaned over, caressing her fingers gently against the girl's cheek.

"Rooney"

The girl groaned in response, making Eve chuckle.

"Rooney. You need to get up"

The girl groaned and opened her eyes looking around. "Where are we?"

Eve smiled at her girlfriend's confusion, still caressing her cheek. "We're at a hotel. I decided that we sleep over here", she said and Rooney nodded and sat up, yawning.

"Alright. Let's go before I fall asleep again", she said and Eve smiled and kissed her cheek before getting out of the car.

"Do you need anything from the car?", she asked and Rooney shook her head as she got out of the car as well.

"Only my girlfriend"

Eve chuckled and blushed as she locked the car walking inside the hotel, Rooney right behind her. It was obvious the girl was tired as hell. She normally wasn't this bold, and it kind of turned Eve on a little. But she had to keep it in her pants for now. She knew that of course. But nobody said it would ever be easy. They walked to their room and the moment the door was open, Rooney walked in and her eyes widened at the beautiful room, with a king size bed.

"This is beautiful", she whispered and she heard the door behind her close and a few seconds later, arms were wrapped around her waist lips pressed to her ear.

"I know. Almost as beautiful as you", Eve said into her ear and Rooney couldn't stop herself from blushing making Eve smile as the woman turned her around. Rooney smiled and brought her hands to the woman's neck, gently bringing her closer.

"We can't sweetie. It's almost four am and we have work tomorrow. We should get some sleep", Eve said before Rooney could even get started. Because they both knew that once they did start, neither of them would have the strength to stop.

Rooney pouted and brought her hands further down the woman's body, before pulling her closer, hugging her tight, her face in Eve's neck.

"You smell so good", Rooney moaned and Eve couldn't stop from moaning either. Rooney smirked and began kissing the woman's neck gently and Eve knew what her girlfriend was trying to do.

"Rooney?"

The girl smirked and began kissing her harder and before Eve could stop her, the girl sucked, completely forgetting their deal. And so had Eve. Because she simply moaned louder, her arms around the girl bringing her closer.

In too much ecstasy, Eve forced the girl away from her neck, that was in no doubt already having a big mark, and pulled the girl's lips to her own, kissing her hard. Rooney smiled into the hard kiss and brought her hands to Eve's white shirt opening her buttons quickly.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight, are we?", Eve asked and Rooney smirked shaking her head.

"Not when you're this sexy"

Eve smiled and kissed her harder, letting the girl and her boldness take over. Soon her shirt was gone and she brought her own hands to the girl's sweater, pulling it over her head.

"You have an absolute gorgeous body, sweetheart", Eve said as she saw the girl's six pack and Rooney nodded, not really capable of answering. The oldest brought her hand to the youngest's back and opened her bra, letting it fall to the floor, Rooney doing the same to her. Eve smiled and lifted the girl into her arms carrying her over to the bed, laying her down.

She instantly got on top and kissed the girl's jaw and down her neck, earning moans from said girl. Eve would be surprised if the other guests wouldn't hear them.

"Sshh. We have to be quiet. There're others in the hotel", she said and Rooney nodded, but her moans didn't get any lower. Eve's mouth was just too powerful for that. The woman kissed her lower, her mouth meeting the girl's breasts and instantly sucked on a nipple, while her hand squeezed the other breast gently, knowing how sensitive your breasts could be at Rooney's age.

"Eve, please", the girl moaned out and Eve smiled and sucked harder, making both of the girl's nipples stiff.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Rooney. I can't get enough for you"

Rooney moaned, feeling wetness between her legs at her girlfriend's sexy voice. Eve smirked and shifted to the other breast giving it just as much attention and Rooney moaned louder and louder by the second, a few hisses coming out every now and then. Eve looked up at the girl as she sucked her nipple and she could see Rooney's face, pure ecstasy in her body.

_God I'm a lucky woman_

Rooney opened her eyes and looked down, meeting Eve's eyes. The woman smiled and let her nipple go, moving back up to her face and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Are you tired?", she asked softly against her lips and Rooney smiled, shaking her head.

"Not at all"

Eve smiled and kissed her once more before moving back down her body, kissing the girl's stomach. "I...", Rooney started and Eve stopped her motions looking up at her love, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I... I want your fingers. I'm still not ready for...", she trailed off and Eve nodded, understanding the girl's frightens.

"I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do", she promised, a serious look taking over her face and Rooney smiled in pure happiness and looked up at her girlfriend as the woman hovered over her, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you"

Eve smiled and leaned down kissing her softly before pulling back. She moved down her body once again and brought her hands to the girl's jeans, opening them and pulling them down with the help of the girl herself, before throwing them away. She then went to the panties and licked her lips as she trailed the panties down long legs and Rooney moaned at the sight of the woman in front of her. She instantly sat up and brought her hands to Eve's own jeans.

"I want you naked as well", she whispered and Eve nodded breathlessly and let Rooney open them before standing from the bed and taking them off, her panties following.

She immediately got back on the bed, their naked bodies meeting for the first time that night, and they both moaned. Eve immediately turned back to her task and brought her hand down the girl's body, immediately meeting a wet center.

"Got you're so wet Rooney"

The girl nodded and Eve gently messaged the girl's clit, making her moan out in ecstasy. Eve could feel the girl move her hips to her fingers and she knew she had to move faster. So faster she moved and Rooney moaned out, her hips almost moving violently, making Eve smile at the sight of her girlfriend in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful", she whispered and while Rooney was in a very deep hole filled with pleasure, a blush still creeped on her neck, ready to take over her cheeks and entire face. Eve smiled and leaned down, letting their lips touch, but no pressure was given, as Rooney was in too much pleasure and ecstasy to concentrate on anything else. Eve moved her hand further down, her fingers stopping by the girl's entrance.

"Eve", Rooney said, stopping her and she looked up at her girlfriend, a smile on her face and eyes filled with love.

"I love you", she whispered and Eve looked shocked at the girl. She had never expected to hear that sentence from the girl already and she couldn't be happier in that moment. Overwhelmed with love and passion, Eve smiled wide leaning down.

"I love you too", she whispered before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and the older woman couldn't help but push her finger's inside the girl, letting herself make love to the girl she loves. Rooney felt herself being overwhelmed with love as well. She had no idea where it had come from, it just overwhelmed her all of the sudden and she just needed Eve quickly.

She could feel herself getting closer, as the finger's thruster faster and harder into herself and she could hear both Eve and her own breathing mixing up together, their mouths only inches apart.

"I'm—", Rooney stopped not even able to form a sentence before she felt her orgasm ring through her body and she started shaking violently. Eve smiled at the sigh of her love as she came. She had never been more beautiful.

* * *

"I had a nice evening Brian. I really did", Violet said as they walked the few steps towards the front porch of her house and Brain smiled down at her.

"So did I. I hope we can do it again some time"

Violet smiled and turned to him right as they reached the door, and she could see the nervousness in the boy's eyes. But she was just as nervous. She had been expecting him to kiss her at some point of the evening, but apparently he decided to wait till the last moment. Or at least that was she was hoping for. She smiled awkwardly and patiently waited for him to make the first move and lean in, but nothing happened. Why the hell is it not happening?!

The silence became more and more awkward, and Violet almost gave up, when Brian suddenly took a step forward, stepping into her personal space. He brought his hand to her cheek, gently caressing it, and the awkwardness was gone in a blink of an eye. He looked into her eyes, admiring the deepness and how they made him gasp for air every time he looked into them. Not able to wait any longer, he leaned down slowly, waiting for any hesitation to show in his date. But when nothing came, he closed the remaining distance between them and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Violet felt herself flying to the sky. She couldn't think of anything right now. Only Brian and his lips moving against her own. This was everything she had imagined it would be and so much more. It was the most amazing moment in her life.

"They're kissing", Crevan said with excitement as he stood by the door and looked out of the little hole, watching his sister having her first kiss. Him, Emmett and their mothers had been sitting by the dining table, playing a game, when they suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door.

Regina widened her eyes and put down her cards, standing from her seat. She is of course a woman who respects people's privacy, but this is her daughter. Not to mention her most innocent of all of them. And she was not about to let some boy get his way with her.

So she walked over to the door and looked out of the hole, indeed watching her daughter kissing her date.

"Guys, come on, Gina it's even your turn!", Emma pouted. Right now she was probably the most reasonable of all of them and Regina sighed but nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Come on sweetie", she said squeezing her son's shoulder and the two of them walked back to the table. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Violet walked in, a huge smile on her face. She looked down, closing the door and leaned against it, smiling even wider. Looking up, she noticed her family smiling knowingly at her and her own smile immediately fell knowingly.

"You guys looked through the peak hole didn't you?", she said and Crevan and Regina shared a smirk while Emma and Emmett simply nodded.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys!", she groaned before walking up the stairs.

"I told you she would freak", Crevan said and Regina rolled her eyes at her son.

"Yeah yeah, play your card Sherlock"

* * *

"No Ed, we are on our way right now. About fifty minutes. Yeah. She's great. Wanna talk to her? Alright, hold up", Eve told her brother and gave her girlfriend the phone, who took it with a smile.

"Hey Ed. Yeah I'm great, how about yourself? That's great. Yeah? Of course, that would be amazing. Alright, I'll tell her. Bye"

Eve furrowed her eyebrows, smiling at the girl. "What did he say?", she asked and Rooney smiled at her.

"He asked us to meet him at Starbucks, to get something small to eat before we meet Annalise at the courthouse", she said and Eve smiled rolling her eyes playfully.

"Of course he did. He loves Starbucks"

"So do I", Rooney said and Eve smiled at her. They used the last 50 minutes of their drive to talk about anything and when they finally arrived, Eve parked by her apartment and Rooney frowned.

"Uhm... Weren't we meeting your brother at Starbucks?"

Eve smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly.

"We are. And it's just down the road, a few blocks away. It's a few minutes walk", she said and Rooney nodded in understanding. Eve was about to get out of the car, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Eve wait"

"What is it?", the woman asked worried and Rooney looked away in thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Have you told your brother? About... us?"

Eve sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to tell him in person", she said and Rooney nodded in understanding.

"Alright. We'll tell him when you're ready", she said and Eve smiled sadly at her before leaning in, kissing her softly once more.

"Thank you. But I think I'll tell him when we get back home", she said and Rooney nodded. The secret couple shared one last kiss before getting out of the car and walked down the street towards the store. Once there, Eve immediately discovered her brother sitting in a booth, waiting patiently. She smiled and walked in, Rooney following. Edmund turned to the door and smiled wide when he saw the two girls walk in.

"Eve, Rooney. I'm so happy to see you guys", he said and Eve smiled hugging her brother tight, kissing his cheek. Rooney smiled at him and was a little surprised when the man brought his arms around her, hugging her tight, noticing the nice suit he was wearing. Rooney couldn't stop herself from chuckling. If Violet saw him now, she would marry him on the spot.

"What's so funny?", Edmund asked, clearly noticing the girl's chuckling and Eve wondered just as much.

"I'm sorry, I just thought of my sister. You would win her heart in that suit", she said and Edmund laughed as they sat down, Eve and Rooney in one side of the booth and Edmund in the other.

"Alright so I ha—", he stopped as he turned his attention to his sister with narrowed eyes and said sister frowned at him, along with Rooney.

"What's wrong?", the sister asked and Edmund narrowed his eyes even more, before looking back and forth between his sister and her student. Suddenly Eve realized why and blushed hard looking down and not long after, Edmund realized as well, gasping out loud.

"Oh. My. God"

"Ed, please don't", Eve immediately said still looking down and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at the man, not knowing what's going on. She turned to look at girlfriend, trying to see the problem, only to see a big dark mark on the woman's neck. The girl's eyes widened in realization and blushed hard while Edmund stared at the couple with just as wide eyes, open mouth in clear surprise.

"Oh my god", he said once again and Eve groaned out, not wanting to have the conversation in a public, let alone a Starbucks store, which was filled up with people.

"Ed please just ignore it"

"Oh my god, you did not! Why the hell didn't you tell me!", he immediately said, ignoring his sister's plea and Eve groaned turning to Rooney who gave her an apologetic look.

"Eve I—"

"It will never happen, my ass!", Edmund said and Eve groaned, giving up as she turned to her brother.

"Fine! You found out! So what?!"

"So nothing? I'm just surprised", he said and Eve gave him a stern look.

"Surprised?! You've been trying to convince me to date Rooney since the first day you met her! How can you be so surprised! You knew how I felt about her!", Eve reasoned and Edmund groaned at his sister.

"And I'm happy for you Eve. I really am. I've been patient while waiting for you to grow damn balls to ask her out!"

"Patience is a virtue", Eve said and Edmund groaned.

"Don't quote dad at me like that! I'm happy for you! I truly am!", he said turning to Rooney who had been sitting quietly, not wanting to say anything in the siblings conversation. Eve rolled her eyes and turned to her girlfriend who smiled tightly at her.

"So how long has it been going on?", Edmund asked and Eve cleared her throat awkwardly looking down and Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"Eve?"

The older siblings cleared her throat and scratched her neck.

"Since we left New York last time?", she said in a small voice and Edmund widened his eyes.

"What?! You've been dating this whole time, and you're telling me now?!"

"Edmund can we please take this another time? What were you going to say before?", Eve asked and the brother sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But you two are explaining everything when we get back home", he said and both Eve and Rooney nodded.

"Good. As I tried to say before. I have some.... news", he said and Eve frowned at him, seeing the distressed look.

"What have you done?", she immediately asked and Edmund frowned at his sister.

"Why do you think I did something?", he asked kind of offended and Eve rolled her eyes smirking at Rooney who smiled back.

"You always do something Ed. But please, tell us the news"

Before he could answer, a waiter came over with the drinks Edmund had ordered before the couple arrived, along with a plate with three muffins.

"Here you go", the waiter said and smiled at them before walking away. Rooney smiled as she took her coffee and sipped. Eve smiled at her before turning to Edmund who brought his fingers around the warm cup.

"So what is the news?", she asked once more before taking a sip of her own coffee and Edmund smiled and nodded.

"Mom's in town", he quickly said and Eve choked on her coffee making Rooney widening her eyes.

"Mom's what?"

"In town. She wants to hear how it goes, now that I'm in town as well", he said and Eve sighed looked away in thought.

"What's wrong with having your mother in town?", Rooney asked confused and Eve turned to her.

"Well—"

"Oh shit", Edmund said and the couple turned to him once more. "Oh yeah you have every right to be nervous", he said and Eve nodded. Rooney frowned and turned to her girlfriend.

"What's going on?"

Eve sighed and turned to her girlfriend smiling sadly at her. "My mother can't know about us. She's not the most understanding nor supportive mother in the world", she said and Rooney thought back to her mother and deceased grandmother, their story together and what her mother had been through with her former lover.

"Alright. I'll be your student while your mother is around", she said and Eve smiled and squeezed her hand. Edmund grinned at the couple and stood from his seat, leaning over and brought his hands to their heads, pushing them closer.

"And now kiss"

* * *

A loud knocking was heard, but to Crevan, it was like a feather, passing him by. The knocking became louder, but the boy still didn't flinch and the intruder groaned and opened the door.

"Crevan!", Violet yelled and walked over to the bed, flicking his ear, making the boy wake instantly, flinching in the bed.

"Aw! What do you want?!"

"Don't you what do you want, me! You have company!", she said and Crevan frowned and groaned before getting out of bed, putting on his adidas joggers and walked out of his room, not even bothering to put on a t-shirt. He yawned and scratching his neck as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead", a voice said and Crevan looked down, meeting Alex standing with his mothers in the dining room, a brown paper bag in her hand. Crevan furrowed his eyebrows, seeing his girlfriend, turning to his mothers for a moment, who shook their heads playfully, before turning back to the girl.

"Babe. You're early", he said and Alex looked up and down at the boy, giving him the ultimate elevator look, and Crevan now realized why.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't really think abou—"

"It's fine babe", she said and walked closer, kissing his cheek. "I've seen it all already anyway", she said winking at him and the boy widened his eyes looking at his mothers who both stood and smirked at him. He smiled nervously before turning back to his girlfriend who smiled up at him.

"Indeed you have. Uhm, how about we go up to my room, eh?"

Alex smiled and nodded before turning to the two mothers.

"I almost forgot. This is for you. My mom want's to invite you guys over for dinner tomorrow", she said giving the two women the bag in her hand and Regina smiled and took it as she nodded before turning to Emma who looked back at her.

"Thank you Alex. My wife and I will discuss it, and we'll have an answer for you, before you leave", Regina said and Alex smiled at them and nodded before turning back to Crevan.

"Let's go", he said and the couple walked upstairs, while Emma and Regina smiled at them.

"Don't forget the condom, kid", Emma yelled after her son, and Crevan turned to his mother, giving her a look of pure disbelief while Alex simply laughed.

"We won't mrs Swan-Mills", she said before leading her boyfriend upstairs.

"You guys are mean to him", Violet said as she walked out of the kitchen, eating from the Cap'n Crunch carton in her hand. Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to her daughter, taking the carton from her, earning a pout.

"What did I tell you about eating from the carton? I swear you have inherited your mother's eating habits", she said before walking back to the kitchen and Violet groaned and turned to her blonde mother who smiled at her walking over.

"You should be proud. Not many people can eat like we can", she said bringing her arm around her daughter and Violet sighed and nodded.

"Yeah"

* * *

"You're going with us?", Rooney asked confused as the three of them walked out of Starbucks and Edmund smiled at her nodding.

"I am. I'm helping Annalise with you and Eve with her case", he explained and Rooney frowned at the man. He's a lawyer? How could she not have seen that?

"He's not exactly the most obvious lawyer, given his interest of clothing", Eve said, like she had read the girl's thoughts and Rooney nodded in agreement.

"No. He isn't"

Eve smiled while Edmund chuckled, bringing his arm around the girl's shoulders. It didn't come as a surprise for Rooney of how tall Eve's brother was. Eve was just 5.12. Of course her brother would be tall. Edmund was almost 6.3. He was taller than any man she had ever seen. And while the siblings had tried to explained to her why their mother's visit wasn't the best at the moment, Rooney couldn't help but be a little excited. If both Eve and her brother was this tall, who knew how tall their parents were?

"We're here", Eve suddenly said, bringing Rooney back from her train of thoughts and the trio got out of the car and walked inside the courthouse, meeting Annalise and Bonnie along with the students in the hallway.

"Hello everybody", Eve greeted them as they saw them and Annalise turned around and smiled at the trio.

"Hey Eve. How are you feeling?", she asked as she hugged her friend and Eve smiled at her hugging her back.

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

Annalise gave her a tight smile, letting Eve know before turning to Rooney.

"Miss Swan-Mills. I see I haven't scared you away yet. That's nice to see", she said looking up and Rooney chuckled looking down.

"It take's a lot to scare me away"

The students behind Annalise looked at each other, sharing knowing looks. If only she had been through what they have while working for Annalise. Bonnie turned to the students, giving them a stern look before turning back to the girl.

"So what is the case about?", Eve asked and Annalise turned to her friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

Eve frowned turning to Edmund who smiled innocently at her. "What didn't you tell me Ed?"

Edmund chuckled nervously scratching his neck as they all turned to him, confused looks heading his way. "Uh, funny story", he said and Eve was about to answer when they heard a voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my daughter wouldn't stop crying this morning", the voice said and Rooney froze. She, Eve and Edmund turned around and was met by a redhead, Eve and Rooney widening their eyes as they saw the woman.

"Aunt Zelena?"


	23. Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I know it has been a while! I long while! But I have just been too occupied with so many things going on in my life right now. I'm moving, so I have to pack all of my belongings down in boxes and so on, and it takes forever! FOREVER! And of course I have been writing one shots, non-stop! But here it is!
> 
> Before you guys start reading, I wanna apologize for the incident I did last a couple of days ago! It was late and I posted the wrong chapter in the wrong story! So I deeply apologize for that! But here is the REAL chapter! And I deeply hope you guys like it!

**10 Years Ago**

It was a late night when Eve walked down the streets of Storybrooke, the stars showing off their shining light. It was a peaceful night, until she walked past the Rabbit Hole and heard a loud crash. She immediately ran to the door and ran inside, seeing Emma on the floor, punching a guy in the face.

"Get him!", a man yelled and Eve frowned as she looked around, seeing everybody encouraging the fight. Emma punched the guy harder and Eve felt herself becoming worried. Who knew what this man could to do her, if he got the chance. And just as she had worried, the man found the strength to turn them around, getting on top of the sheriff.

"You will regret starting this fight", he said and punched her hard, making Eve gasp out.

"Emma!"

The blonde turned and saw Eve standing by the doorway.

"Eve, get out of here", she let out right before the man punched her once more. Eve looked around, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't just get in there and hit the man. Both she and Emma would be beaten to death.

"Eve, get out!", Emma yelled at her, Eve hearing it only slightly now, because of the encouraging yells from the audience, becoming louder. But before Eve could even react, a light flashed from Emma's body and the man flew back and landed on a table, breaking it. Eve widened her eyes at the sight while she walked over to Emma and helped her up.

"You need to get to the hospital", she said, but Emma shook her head, feeling herself getting dizzy.

"Emma please. At least let us get out of here", she pleaded and Emma nodded and the taller woman helped the blonde out of the bar.

"How the hell did you get in this mess?", Eve asked once they were outside and Emma hissed as she felt her jaw starting to hurt, blood running down her chin.

"I'm the sheriff. Sometimes I get called and asked to take guys home who's too drunk. Apparently this guy didn't want to go home", she explained and Eve sighed and brought out her phone.

"Who are you calling?", Emma asked and Eve turned to her.

"I'm calling David, Emma. We are too far away from any of our homes and we don't have a single car in sight to drive you home. So I'll call him and ask him to come and get you and drive you home", she said and Emma nodded as they stopped by a bench and sat down.

"Hey David it's me. Yeah, sorry to call you so late, but I have Emma here with me. Yeah, I found her at the Rabbit Hole, punching the life out of a drunk guy. Oh she's fine. If you look past the black eye, blue marks all over her body and, I think, her misplaced jaw. Thank you David, we are sitting on a bench a few steps down the road from the bar. See you later"

Emma looked up at the woman standing in front of her looking down at her.

"Are you gonna tell me what that white... blow thing was?", Eve asked and Emma sighed looking down. She knew Eve had to be told. She had seen her magic after all.

"It's a long story. Too long to tell right now", she said with a serious face and Eve could see the truth in the blonde's eyes and words.

"Alright. I'll be waiting"

Emma nodded and Eve sighed sitting down next to her. She noticed the blood on the blonde's chin and gently brought her finger to the blood, making Emma hiss instantly.

"Sorry"

* * *

"Alright let me get this straight. You're saying that you two are Snow White and Prince Charming", Eve asked pointing at Snow and David and the couple nodded.

"And you're their daughter. Who they gave up after you cursed your previous land, the Enchanted Forest", she slowly continued looking at Emma and Regina. They were all sitting in the mansion at the dinner table, as they had just explained everything to the tall black haired woman.

"We know it sounds crazy—"

"Crazy? That's a fragile word for all of this", Eve interrupted the blonde and said blonde turned to her wife who sat with their two year old on her lap.

"And you have magic? I mean, how is that even possible? How is any of this even possible?! Fairytale characters and magic doesn't exist! Or it shouldn't... not in this world anyway", Eve said, panicking inside and Emma could see that.

"Eve it's okay. We're not going to hurt you"

Eve sighed and turned to Emma smiling at her. "I know Emma. I never doubted that. It's just... It's a lot to take in, you know?"

Emma smiled and nodded in understanding. "Trust me, I felt the exact same thing when Henry first brought me here"

Eve couldn't help but smile and nod, imagining her friend panicking and denying everything. "Can I see?", she asked and they all knew what she was referring to. They all turned to Regina who sighed and lit a fireball in her hand. To their surprise, Eve didn't flinch or back away or even look scared. Quite the opposite in fact. She leaned forward, admiring the fireball with big eyes full of wonder.

"It's beautiful", she whispered and Regina felt a blush to her cheeks. No one had ever called her fireballs beautiful. Not even Emma. Not that the blonde saw them often anyway.

"Uhm, t-thank you", the brunette stuttered and Eve smiled at her.

"Can you like... do anything with it?", she asked out of curiosity and Regina shrugged.

"Only throw them at things, I suppose. Lightening up some candles and fireplaces maybe"

Eve smiled and turned to Snow and David."Do you two have magic as well?"

The couple smiled and shook their heads. "No, only Emma and Regina does", David said and Eve frowned.

"I thought magic was inherited", Eve said and Regina nodded.

"It can be. It is, at most times. But Emma got hers because she's the product of true love"

"Oh, like with your kids?", Eve asked and Emma and Regina smiled at each other and nodded.

"Yes. Exactly like them. Except for Henry of course, but yeah", Emma answered and Eve smiled at her.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Aunt Zelena"

The redhead turned to her niece and frowned.

"Rooney? What are you doing here?", Zelena asked as she walked closer to her niece and Rooney instantly took her cousin out of the woman's arms.

"Miss Mills, the trial is about to start, are you ready?", Annalise cut in and they all turned to her.

"Give me five minutes", she said and Annalise nodded before turning to Bonnie and they walked over to the students, giving them their privacy.

"Edmund, will you please give us a sec?", Eve asked and Edmund nodded and followed Annalise and Bonnie.

"What happened? You're not even supposed to be here!", Rooney asked and Zelena sighed.

"I know, but the man I was with last time I was here, has found me!", she explained and Rooney frowned.

"Found you? How could he have found you? Your name stands no where, and Storybrooke doesn't even exist according to the rest of the world!"

"I don't know!", she said and looked away.

"Alright, we need to calm down. Right now, the trial is about to begin. Let's see what his lawyer plea, okay?", Eve suggested and Zelena nodded and looked at her niece and daughter. Rooney nodded as well and the three of them walked over to Annalise and the rest and they all walked in.

* * *

Regina had just put on her lipstick, red as blood, before opening the door from the bathroom to the bedroom and was met by the most gorgeous sight in front of her. Her wife standing by the mirror, a black tight dress, showing the right curves of her body. Regina smirked giving her wife the elevator look as she walked closer. Once she reached the blonde, she brought her arms around her waist, surprising the wife.

"Well hello my beautiful, hot wife", she said meeting her wife's eyes in the mirror and said wife chuckled before smirking at the brunette.

"You're impossible", she said and Regina smirked wider.

"Mmhh, I know"

Emma smiled as she saw her wife kissing her neck, smelling her perfume. "You smell absolutely delicious. If I was a vampire, I wouldn't even hesitate to bite", she said with sex in her voice and it took Emma absolutely everything to control herself and her arousal.

"We have a dinner to attend in twenty minutes", she reasoned and heard her wife groan in disappointment. "Why don't you go see if Crevan is ready, mh?", Emma asked and Regina smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to get back home and tear you apart", she moaned out and Emma chuckled.

"You mean the dress right?"

"No", she simply said before kissing her wife under her ear, just where she liked it and clapping her butt before walking out of the room, leaving a horny and frustrated blonde. Regina chuckled and walked to her son's room, knocking gently. "Crevan? Are you ready?", she asked and the door opened revealing her son standing with a baby blue shirt.

"I'm almost done mom", he said smiling at her and Regina smiled back at him.

"Good. Your mother and I will be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long, okay?"

Crevan smiled and nodded letting his mother leave before closing the door. Regina walked down the stairs and into the living room, seeing her daughter and son watching tv. "Are you two alright with staying home alone?", she asked them and the two children turned to their mother and smiled while nodding.

"Of course mom, we're just gonna sit here and watch movies. And Ash and Luke is coming over later, so we're good"

Regina smiled and walked over to the couch and leaning down, kissing their heads. "Good, but I don't want to receive one single call or text about you two fighting, got it?"

The children rolled their eyes, and nodded. And despite the eye roll, Regina couldn't help but smile. They were such a mix of her and Emma and she couldn't be happier.

"Babe, are you ready?", Emma asked walking inside and Regina smiled and nodded walking over to the door while Emma walked over to the couch, standing behind it as she leaned down and kissed the two siblings heads.

"Be nice guys, alright? Neither me nor your mom wants to come home to a destroyed house"

Again, the two siblings rolled their eyes nodding, as they watched the tv.

"Good. Love you both"

"Love you too", they said in unison and Emma smiled and walked out of the room with her wife, meeting Crevan on the stairs.

"Are you ready?", Emma asked and Crevan smiled taking a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay kid, we're not gonna fight with miss Walker, okay?"

Crevan smiled and nodded in relief. A ring tone stopped the silence and Regina pulled out her phone, seeing her daughter's ID on the screen.

"Who's the sensible?", Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at the name on the screen and Regina smiled at her.

"Rooney"

"Sensible? Really? And what am I called?", Crevan asked and Regina raised an eyebrow at him before answering the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Emma and Crevan furrowed their eyebrows in worry as they saw the brunette's face pale.

"What?! What did they say?! Give your aunt the phone", she said and Crevan and Emma frowned at the title. Was Zelena in New York? Regina sighed looking at her wife before hearing her sister greeting her on the phone.

"You better start talking"

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?", Edmund asked as he, Rooney and Eve sat in the couch in Eve's apartment, Zelena speaking on the phone with Regina.

"Of course she isn't. She's fighting for custody of her own daughter. Who would ever be okay with that?", Rooney answered and both Eve and Edmund could see the anger floating inside the girl. Edmund turned to his sister who looked worried down at her girlfriend. She deeply wished that she could just hold her and kiss her like a really supportive girlfriend, but the girl's aunt was standing just a couple of feet away from them, speaking on the phone.

"It's gonna be okay", she whispered and Rooney nodded looking down. Eve sighed and turned to her brother who smiled sadly at her.

"No- Regina no, you're not coming here, I told you two hours ago, that I can handle it. No I will not. You are not going! Because I tell you not to. I'm gonna be—. Of course not, but what do you expect me to do?"

A knock on the door was heard and Eve turned to the door before standing from the couch walking over. "Annalise"

"Eve. Can I speak with you for a moment?", the woman asked and Eve nodded and turned to see Rooney and Edmund talk, making sure her girlfriend was okay before walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on? Any news?"

"Mr. Bauer is willing to share the custody", she said and Eve smiled nodding.

"Okay that's good", she said, but Annalise's face stayed somber, making Eve frown. "What's wrong?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!", Zelena yelled when she heard the lawyer's news and Annalise sighed nodding.

"He can't just take her! Aunt Zelena is her mother! I'm her cousin! She has her whole family in Maine! He can't just expect to actually get custody and take her to New York and raise her there! My aunt has raised her since she was born! He never came and gave her child insurance! He never came and asked for a chance to get to know his own daughter! And now he's coming and asking for custody! Wanting to take her to New York and let my aunt see her only in the weekends?! Hell no!", Rooney said as well and Eve looked at her, pride filling her eyes, but also worry.

"Miss Mills, listen to me. I don't think it's fair either. Sofia is your daughter and you have every right to feel threatened at the moment. Tomorrow I will go and talk to the DA, see if I can come up with another deal. If he cannot agree to other terms, then we go to trial, is that clear?", Annalise asked and Zelena turned to Rooney who looked back at her nodding. Zelena nodded before turning to her lawyer nodding at her as well.

"Good. Now get some good nights sleep. You'll need the strength tomorrow. Goodnight everyone", the woman said before walking out of the house. Zelena sighed and walked over to her niece bringing her arms around her and Rooney hugged her instantly back, knowing the woman needed the assurance.

"I'm gonna go and check on Sofia before going to bed. Goodnight", Zelena said kissing her niece's cheek before walking to her bedroom. Rooney sighed and turned to Eve who smiled sadly at her.

"I'm gonna go as well, goodnight", she said before walking down the hall to her room as well, leaving Eve and Edmund alone in the living room.

"Let's get some sleep", he said and Eve nodded and turned off the lights, locking the door before walking to her bedroom, finding Rooney sitting on it, looking down at her hands. She sighed and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. She immediately put her arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It's going to be okay", she whispered and Rooney nodded, even though the both knew it wouldn't.

"He will not win. Never", Rooney said and Eve nodded in agreement.

"No he won't. Neither me nor Annalise will let it come to that"

Rooney sighed and looked up at her girlfriend who looking back at her with worry filling her eyes. "I love you", she whispered and Eve smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Go get yourself ready for bed. Like Annalise said, we need the strength"

Rooney nodded and leaned in, kissing her on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

"I need to go to New York. Now", Regina said walking back into the dining room, meeting her wife and son's eyes along with Alex and her mother's eyes.

"What's going on? What happened? I thought Zelena had everything under control?", Emma immediately asked and Regina sighed shaking her head before turning to miss Walker.

"I'm so sorry miss Walker, but we have to cut this dinner short, my family is in need of help in New York", she said and miss Walker smiled standing from her seat.

"Of course mrs. Swan-Mills. You and your wife can go, I promise I will look after your children until you come back", she offered and Regina turned to Emma who nodded and she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you miss Walker. I really appreciate it", she said walking over to hug the woman and the woman smiled hugging her back.

"Call me Eliza"

"I'll see you later", Crevan said looking at his girlfriend and Alex smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later"

Crevan smiled and kissed her softly before following his mother out of the house and towards the car. "Regina", Emma called out her wife, but the wife just kept walking fast towards their car, getting in. Emma shared a worried look with her son and they both got inside the car as well.

"Regina, baby please tell me what's going on, you're scarring me", Emma tried once more and Regina turned on the car driving home.

"Do you remember when we were in New York to visit Henry about two years ago?", she asked and Emma nodded.

"Zelena had a one night stand and then had Sofia. Now the man she slept with has found her and is demanding custody of Sofia. They are going to their second time in trial tomorrow, if they can't come up with an agreement", she explained and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"But what has he suggested? Surely he has wish about how he wants this to work out"

Regina nodded and stopped the car when they arrived at the mansion. The family got out of and walked to the house walking inside.

"Violet, Emmett, please come downstairs", Regina yelled and a few seconds later, the two children came downstairs along with their friends in toe.

"Mom? What's going on? Why are you already home?", Violet asked and Ash turned to see Crevan looking at her.

"I'm going to New York tonight. I need you, Crevan and Emmett to stay here with your mother, okay?", she gently said and Violet frowned at her mother, walking closer to her, standing in front of her.

"No, I'm going with you", Emma protested and Regina turned to her.

"Emma, I need you to stay with them. Who is gonna look after them?"

"Miss Walker said she would. It's okay mom. You both go, I'll look after them as well", Crevan assured his mothers and Regina sighed but nodded, knowing they would be okay.

"I'm gonna go pack our bags", Emma said walking up the stairs kissing her youngest son on his head on the way.

"What's going on?", Violet asked her mother and Regina sighed, caressing her cheek gently.

"Crevan will tell you everything", she said and Violet could feel her heart beat faster. Was Rooney hurt?

"Your sister is fine, don't worry", Regina assured her and Violet nodded. A few minutes later Emma came down with their bags and they all said their goodbyes before the two mothers got in their car and drove off to New York.


	24. Anger, Anger, Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> If there's any mistakes, I apologize! I haven't checked it or looked it through for mistakes. And it's not as long as the other chapters, but it's late for me and I have to get up early, and I really just wanted to give you guys something, because you've been waiting for so long, so I'm sorry! Hopefully you understand what's going on! If you don't tell me!

"What is going on? Why is everybody freaking out? Did something happen?", Violet immediately asked her brother after the door had closed.

"The man aunt Z was with in New York, has found her and is demanding custody of Sofia", he explained and Violet gasped turning to her little brother who had gasped as well.

"But how can he do that?!"

"He's her father, Vi", he said and Violet frowned at him.

"And you are siding with him?"

"Of course not! I'm with aunt Z all the way! But that doesn't mean I can't help feeling sorry for him?"

"Sorry for him?! Are you even hearing yourself right now? How can you feel sorry for him!?! He wants to take Sofia away! Our cousin Crevan!"

"He just want to spend time with her!"

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!", Ash yelled standing in between them and Crevan sighed and shook his head before turning to Emmett and Luke on the stairs.

"I'll get started on some dinner", he said before walking to the kitchen, leaving the four others alone.

* * *

"Are you okay?", Emma asked her wife after a few hours of driving. Regina sighed and shook her head. Emma sighed herself and brought her hand to her wife's thigh, caressing it gently.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fight this", she assured her and Regina nodded, not able to look at her wife. Emma sighed and kept caressing her wife's thigh gently. Another hour passed and the two wives had changed their seats, Emma driving while Regina gently slept in the passenger seat.

She couldn't help but watch her wife as she slept. She was so beautiful when she relaxed. It reminded Emma every single day why she fell in love with the brunette in the first place and each time she knew why. The brunette was her best friend and she was proud to say that she was in love with this woman.

She took care of Henry and raised him when she couldn't do it herself. She gave her four more children and she had made her the happiest woman on earth. And for that Emma was more than grateful. There was a reason she gave Regina and Henry the presents 17 years ago.

A groan stopped her thoughts and she turned to her wife who looked back at her.

"Hey beautiful", Emma said softly and Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling at her.

"Hey, how far are we?"

"Only an hour left baby"

Regina smiled at her wife. She was speaking so softly right now, love filling her eyes every time she looked at her, and Regina knew she had been thinking deep thoughts.

"Will you please stop the car?", she asked and Emma frowned but nodded and stopped the car the moment they could find a place to park. Regina looked around in the parking lot, making sure no one was there before taking off her seatbelt, turning to her wife who looked worried at her.

"Is everything okay babe?"

Regina smiled and brought her hand to her wife's cheek before leaning in bringing their lips together in a soft deep kiss. Emma immediately kissed her back, knowing her wife just needed a moment. The kiss turned deeper and deeper and Regina moved over to her wife's lap, kissing her harder.

"Please", she whispered against her lips and Emma nodded and lifted Regina up so she could get her pants off and Regina was surprised when she felt a strap on against her covered womanhood.

"Not what I was thinking, but I'm not complaining", Regina moaned out before kissing her wife harder, while Emma brought her pants and panties down her legs. It was a little hard with the brunette's split legs, so before Regina could help her, Emma moved them around, so they were laying on the front seats, Emma on top of her.

She immediately brought Regina's pants and panties all the way down, meeting a wet center. She smiled and kissed the woman's center before moving up her body, bringing the strap on to her opening pushing gently inside. Regina moaned out loud bringing her head back in pleasure.

"Oh my god, baby", she moaned and Emma smiled and thruster hard and fast as she leaned down kissing her wife hard earning moans and groans. Despite it only being a strap on, Emma could easily feel the tightness around it, making her groan.

"God you're so beautiful", she whispered against her wife's lips and Regina smiled blushing a little.

"So are you"

Emma smiled and thruster faster making Regina moan while the blonde kissed her wife's neck, making her moan even loader. It didn't take long for Regina to come undone and Emma moaned and came as the strap on hit her clit. They laid for a few moments in silence and was about to rise when they heard a knock on the door and they both screamed in shock. They turned turned to see an officer standing next to the car looking in at them.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! I just had a major orgasm, and this motherfucker comes?!"

"Regina!"

The officer knocked once more and Emma groaned as she desperately tried to hide her huge blush made of embarrassment. Not wanting to pull out of the brunette, she turned her body slightly and opened the window, rolling it down before clearing her throat.

"Hello officer"

The officer bend down, looking inside and Emma moved over Regina, trying to cover her as much as possible.

"Dude seriously! Have some respect!", she yelled and the officer raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ma'am you're not allowed to park here. This is a private parking lot. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"What?! There was no sign of privacy!", Emma argued and the officer gave her look.

"Ma'am the sign is big and very much visible. It's hard to miss it"

"Think again idiot, there's no sign here", Emma said and the officer frowned.

"Ma'am please get out of the car", he said and Emma frowned at him.

"Are fucking ser—", she stopped mid sentence and made a motion with her hand, telling him to turn around and when he did, Emma quickly pulled out of her wife making her moan. It took all of Emma not to just take her once more, and she quickly got her wallet got out of the car once she had pulled up her pants.

"You can look now", she told the officer and said officer turned around and looked down at the woman.

"Ma'am I do not like your tone with me"

"Yeah, and I don't like guys like you walking over to a car and stares at me as I make love to my wife"

The officer stepped forward almost standing chest to chest.

"Would you rather take this down at the station?", he asked in a low voice and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Would you?", she asked back as she pulled out her wallet and suddenly showed an ID card for CIA. The officer instantly frowned and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry detective. Have a nice day", he said before walking back to his own patrol car. Emma smirked and sat back inside the car smirking at her wife, who sat and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive sheriff"

Emma laughed and started the car driving off.

* * *

When Rooney woke, she felt arms around her and a smile spread on her face. She turned around and saw Eve's sleeping face and she couldn't help but grin. Suddenly her conversation with the fairies came back to her head and she knew she had to talk to Eve about that. They needed be careful.

An idea popped into her head and a smirk appeared before she leaned in, gently kissing the woman's cheek and kissing her further down her jaw and neck, earning a little noise from the woman. Rooney grinned and placed more open mouthed kisses on her neck and a louder noise came out.

"Good morning", Eve suddenly said and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Good morning indeed"

Eve moaned and brought her hands to the girl's neck, pulling her in when they suddenly heard noises coming from the living room.

"I don't care Zelena! Has he seen her?!"

"Is that my mom?", Rooney asked and Eve frowned for a moment before they both jumped out of bed and Rooney ran to the bathroom while Eve quickly put on some clothes and fixed her hair before opening the door walking out, indeed meeting Regina and Emma in the living room with Zelena.

"Emma, Regina"

The two women turned to see the tall woman and Emma eyed her with an angry look.

"Where's Rooney?", Regina asked and Eve turned to her and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Uhm... Ba-Bathroom"

Regina nodded while Emma still eyed her angrily, making Eve swallow another lump.

"Hey moms", Rooney said as she walked in, and both Regina and Emma turned to their daughter and Regina went over and hugged her.

"Thank god you're okay"

"Of course I'm okay mom, it's aunt Z and Sofia we should worry about"

Regina sighed and nodded kissing her daughters face.

"Eve, your room, now", Emma said with an angry face walking towards the room, Eve swallowing hard while looking at Rooney who gave her a confused but relaxed look.

*Relax*

Eve sighed and nodded before turning around following the blonde inside her bedroom. She walked in, seeing Emma standing with her arms crossed. Eve sighed as she turned around closing the door behind her before taking a deep breath.

"Alright. So what—", she was stopped when she felt a fist to her jaw. She stumbled back, landing against the door and brought her hand to her jaw.

"We've been friends for sixteen years Eve. Sixteen years!"

"Emma let me expla—"

"No! You shut up! I let you into my home, I let you take care of my children! I trusted my children into your hands, only to have you screwing one of them sixteen years later!"

The door opened and Eve moved away letting Rooney and Regina step in along with Zelena.

"Ma, what the hel— oh my god what happened, what did you do to her?!", Rooney asked in horror as she saw her girlfriend's marked jaw and she walked over touching it gently, making sure it wasn't misplaced.

"Swan, what the hell are you doing?!", Regina asked walking over to her wife and said wife groaned shaking her sore hand.

"Ma, what's going on, what did she do to you?"

"When had you thought about telling us?", Emma immediately asked looking at her daughter with disappointed eyes and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell you what?"

"Emma what's going on?", Regina asked gently, but Emma kept looking at their daughter, who struggled to see the problem.

"Rooney... it's okay", Eve said calmly and Rooney turned to her with sad eyes.

"Eve I—"

"Rooney what's going on?", Regina asked and Rooney turned to look at her mother, but she could easily see in her eyes that she already knew.

"Alright. Eve and I... we... we're dating"

Emma sighed looking away while Regina sighed looking down. Rooney sighed as well turning to see her aunt looking surprised at her.

"You're dating your own teacher? Do you know how illegal that is?", Zelena asked and Rooney nodded.

"Of course I do aunt Z. But I—"

"But nothing. This is over the line! Eve I could fire you for this!", Regina said looking at the teacher and said teacher nodded.

"I know Regina, but please, just hear us out"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it any longer! This is the last time you're taking Rooney to New York. Next time miss Keating is asking for her, I will take her and you will not go any near her again!"

"Mom please!"

"Rooney enough!", Regina yelled at her daughter before turning to Eve. "Miss Rothlo, you are fired from Storybrooke High. I want to see an empty office by the end of the day on Monday", she announced before walking out of the room. Rooney stood and looked at the door in disbelief before turning to Eve who looked down in shame, a tear rolling down her face.

"Eve", she whispered walking closer to the woman, but said woman just turned her head making Rooney stop in her tracks frowning at the woman.

"You should go and get ready. We leave soon", Eve said and Rooney frowned even more at her before sighing and walking out of the bedroom while shaking her head. The door slammed hard leaving the three woman alone.

"I'll go and make sure Sofia is ready", Zelena said before walking out of the room, leaving the now two friends alone.

"Emma—"

"Don't talk to me. You're not getting any where near my family ever again", Emma instantly stopped her before walking out of the room, leaving Eve alone with her thoughts. This was going to be a long and hard day.

* * *

**9 Hours Ago**

Emma and Regina was on their way to New York when Emma suddenly remembered something.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet", she said and Regina nodded before driving back to their house.

"Hurry up Swan!", Reign said and Emma nodded before running inside, and up the stairs. She ran inside the bedroom and discovered her wallet on her nightstand. She rolled her eyes and mentally kicked herself for forgetting it. That's how it goes when you're busy packing a bag. She quickly took it and walked back out, only to stop whens he heard her daughters voice, saying her other daughter's name.

If there was one thing she didn't tolerate, it was her children speaking behind each others backs. So she walked closer to Violet's bedroom door and leaned in, her ear against the surface. She knew it was wrong to listen, but she just doesn't tolerate it.

"Wait you knew?! How the hell did you find out?!", she heard Ash's voice and Emma furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course I knew, she's my sister. She's not so hard to read. Not that she's good at being subtle or anything anyway", Violet answered and Emma frowned. What the hell where they talking about.

"But how did you find out? I mean, I haven't seen Rooney around miss Rothlo once other than in classes. You have to be a genius to figure it out!", Ash said, clear astonishment in her voice and Emma frowned at the mention of her longtime friend.

"I've seen the way Rooney looks at her. And I noticed the same look in miss Rothlo's eyes. This one time a few days ago, I saw miss Rothlo practically undressing Rooney with her eyes. It was quite revolving to be honest"

Emma widened her eyes for a moment before feeling anger boiling inside her.

"I think's it's sweet. I mean I love my sister, I support her in everything. I'm just scared what moms would say. I mean, what would ma say when she figures out that her daughter and one of her best friends is dating. Just imagine a teacher banging your sixteen year old daughter"

Emma felt anger boil inside her and walked down the stairs, practically punching the floor with her feet as she walked to the car, sitting back inside.

"What's wrong?", Regina asked when she looked at her wife, but said wife just shook her head looking out of the window and Regina became worried. "Emma. Talk to me", she begged softly and Emma sighed and shook her head.

"Just go"

Regina sighed and squeezed her wife's hand and kissed her cheek before starting the car once again.


	25. Over The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up and I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> I'm sorry about the slow updates, I just have a lot to go through right now. First, We have literally just moved, so we used all day yesterday to move all the furniture she from our house to our MUCH smaller apartment. So my body is literally dead. I'm sore everywhere! I can even walk straight because of how much it actually hurts. (Wow I wound like I just had the most amazing sex ever.... Geeez)
> 
> Secondly I am very sick at the moment. I am literally sitting in my new bed in our new apartment and publishing this for you, while I have way too high fever. But writing is my everything at the moment, so you guys are worth it! Definitely!
> 
> Lastly I am going through a lot of personal things as well. I'm trying to figure out my identity and who I want to be. And it takes a lot of time when you're keeping it from your family!
> 
> I'm not doubting many of you guys know what it's like to keep something about yourself to yourself and away from your family. You're afraid what they will say and how they will react.
> 
> Will they hate you, will they support your decision, will they actually throw you onto the street and never look at you again. Times like this are hard. And I'm still not ready to tell any of them. So that is also taking a lot on my shoulders and it's getting heavier and heavier.
> 
> But here is the update guys, and I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! It will only help the story!

"Donny McCallister, twenty one. He is accused of killing his girlfriend after he pushed her off the balcony to their bedroom in their apartment. But the prob—", Annalise stopped when she heard a knock on the door before hearing it open.

"Bonnie it's Eve and miss Swan-Mills. Go"

Bonnie nodded and walked to the door, already seeing Eve and Rooney walk in, but three other women walked in as well.

"Eve, Rooney. Come in"

The woman and girl smiled and nodded at her, but Bonnie could easily feel the tension. Something had clearly happened before they came here. "And who is this?", Bonnie asked turning to the two women next to Rooney while the third woman, Zelena their client, was standing with Eve.

"This is Emma and Regina Swan-Mills. Rooney's parents", Eve answered and Bonnie smiled at them, receiving easily forced smiles back.

"Nice meeting you. Come in"

They all walked inside and was met by Annalise and the students. "Rooney!", Laurel called her out and Rooney smiled and walked over, hugging the girl.

"How have you been?", Michaela asked with a big smile and Emma and Regina was surprised to see how nice they were to their daughter despite not knowing her for very long.

"I'm good"

Michaela smiled and Rooney turned to her mothers who smiled slightly at her.

"Now, we all understand that whatever will be said in this house, stays in this house", Annalise said looking at Emma and Regina, who both nodded in understanding.

"Of course. We understand completely", Regina answer and Annalise nodded in agreement.

"I'll start from the beginning. Twenty one year old Donny McCallister is accused of killing his girlfriend by pushing her off the balcony to their bedroom. The problem is. Mr McCallister was not at home at the time of the murder. According to him, he was on a buisness trip with his company", she said again and Laurel frowned at her.

"And we have to prove he wasn't there?"

Annalise gave her a look and walked over to her desk taking a file. "Mr McCallister has a twin brother, who he asked to stay and help his girlfriend unpacking their boxes as they had just moved in"

"So the brother did it. And we are going to find a way to take him down", Michaela said, but before Annalise could answer, someone bet her to it.

"No", Rooney said looking at Annalise and they all turned to her, some with furrowed eyebrows and others with knowing looks. "We are defending the brother"

"Excellent job miss Swan-Mills. You two should be proud of your daughter", Annalise said turning to Emma and Regina who looked at their daughter like she was a god. How the hell did she know that?

"We already are", Regina said and Rooney turned to her and received a smile in return.

"But yes. We are defending the brother. Danny McCallister. Because according to him, he was never asked to help his brother's girlfriend with the unpacking"

"Then who did it?", Asher asked and they all looked around at each other.

"That is for you to find out", Annalise said looking at her students before turning to Zelena who stood with Sofia in her arms.

"We have a trail to win"

"And what case will Rooney be helping with?", Emma asked and Annalise turned to the blonde, nodding towards her students.

"With the McCallister case. I don't want her on her own aunt's case", she answered before walking towards her office.

"You know what to do"

* * *

Crevan walked inside the kitchen quietly and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk and took a glass. He poured some and sat on the counter as he drank it.

"Hey", a voice said and Crevan looked up to see Ash walking in.

"Ash. What are you doing up?", he asked concerned and the girl smiled at him.

"I couldn't sleep. And I heard you walking down the stairs, so I got concerned"

"You got concerned?", he asked with a smirk as he got down from the counter and Ash blushed hard, happy that the darkness could hide it. But Crevan saw it easily and took out a glass and poured her some milk before giving it to her.

"Thank you"

Crevan smiled and sat back up on the counter and nodded towards the seat next to him. Ash smiled and jumped onto the counter sitting next to him. "Violet told me you do this often", Ash said and Crevan smiled nodding as he looked down.

"Yeah... I don't really sleep so well at night", he explained and Ash smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry"

"No no, don't. It's not your fault", he said before taking a sip and Ash smiled a little taking a sip of her own.

"This is nice"

Crevan turned to the girl and smiled at her. He couldn't help but notice the girl's cheekbones. Sharp and well formed. Her jaw the same. "It is", he whispered looking into her eyes and Ash felt a blush creeping on her neck. And it instantly took over her face, when she felt a hand against her cheek, caressing it gently. "Cheers", he whispered to her and Ash could see the want in his eyes.

"Cheers", she whispered back and they both leaned in, letting their lips meet in a soft deep kiss. Ash felt fireworks in her body, electricity in her heart. This was the moment she had dreamed of since they met and now it was finally happening. She put the glass of milk away and brought her hands to the boy's face pulling him closer.

Crevan on the other hand stopped the kiss and got down from the counter and stood in front of the girl before turning back to the kiss, the kiss much deeper and harder than before. He couldn't stop himself from moan when he felt Ash's tongue meet his own and he brought his arms around her waist carrying her over to the kitchen island putting her down. But coming back to his senses, he pulled back and shook his head.

"We can't do this"

Ash frowned and brought her hands to his face. "Hey, what happened?"

Crevan shook his head and looked away. "We can't do this. You're Violet's best friend. I can't do this to her", he explained and Ash frowned even more.

"Is this about Laura?"

"She was Rooney's best friend. And it destroyed their friendship. I don't want that to happen with you and Violet"

Ash sighed and nodded in understanding. Violet still hadn't given her the blessing for dating him either. "I'm sorry", she whispered as she tried to compose, but Crevan just shook his head.

"It's not your fault", he assured her again and Ash nodded looking down.

"I'm... I'm just gonna.. go back to bed", she said getting down from the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Crevan sighed as he mentally kicked himself. This was probably the most stupid stunt and yet most amazing he had ever done in his life.

* * *

"She's not working on that case", Emma said as she, Annalise and Eve stood inside Annalise's office.

"Emma, I understand your concern—"

"I'm not talking to you Eve!", Emma interrupted the tall woman and said woman sighed and looked away.

"Annalise—"

"Mrs Swan-Mills, you know I only want your daughter the best", the lawyer said and Emma sighed and looked down.

"Yes, and I respect that, but—"

"But nothing. Rooney is an excellent girl not to mention an excellent student"

"What do you know about that? You're not her teacher?! You're not having sex with her!"

Annalise widened her eyes and turned to Eve who looked away. "You told her?"

"She didn't have to. I found out", Emma answered with obvious anger inside. Annalise could see how uncomfortable Eve was and quickly decided to move on.

"Emma listen to me—"

"No! I won't listen to you! This isn't about me! This is about Rooney!", Emma interrupted her and Eve sighed looking down while Annalise looked away.

"Emma. I helped you once. Now you help me. Let Rooney work with my students"

Emma sighed and looked down for a moment before sighing hard in defeat. "Fine. But only for Rooney. After this weekend, I want nothing to do with you", Emma said before walking out of office.

"We're leaving. We are staying at a hotel, call us when you're off", Emma said and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking out of the house, Regina following.

* * *

Crevan walked inside the kitchen and started on breakfast, when he heard his phone ring.

"Hey. I'm just about to make some breakfast. Sure, I'll be here to let you in. Bye"

Crevan smiled as he put down the phone and got started on the eggs. To everybody's surprise, Crevan was the one who was taught how to cook. Emma and Regina had suspected Rooney would be that person, but it surprised them all when Crevan began to ask into recipes and even asked to join his mother. But Regina was happy to teach him. In wasn't many young boys who wanted to be taught how to cook, and she as happy that at least one of them wanted that.

"Oh, I didn't think you were up already. I wanted to make some breakfast", a voice said and Crevan turned to see Violet walk in.

"Oh, it's okay. I got it"

"I'll set up the table then", she said and Crevan nodded and continued with his eggs.

"Did you sleep in moms bed again?", she asked after a few minutes of silence and Crevan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... I uh... it makes me feel more safe and comfortable", he explained and Violet smiled and walked over, hugging her brother from behind.

"It's okay. I get it"

Crevan frowned for a moment, but before he could ask, Violet bet her to it. "I slept in moms bed a few days ago", she started and Crevan kept quiet, knowing she wasn't finished. "I was having a bad dream and I walked in and asked if I could sleep in their bed in between them"

Crevan smiled, even thought it was the first time she had told him, he already knew and he instantly brought his hand to hers squeezing it gently. A knock on the door interrupted them and Crevan turned around while Violet frowned. "I'll open, look after it?"

Violet didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was given the turner and Crevan had walked out of the kitchen. He walked to the door and opened seeing Alex standing on the porch. "Hey babe", she greeted him, leaning in, but Crevan stopped her gently.

"Alex, wait. We need to talk"

Alex raised an eyebrow knowing what that look meant. "Ooohh, tell me all about it", she said walking inside and Crevan sighed and closed the door before turning around, gently leading Alex to the living room.

"So who is it? Ash? Emily? Oh please don't tell me it's Laura again", she said and Crevan sighed shaking his head.

"It's Ash", he whispered and Alex smiled wide.

"That's great! I knew she liked you!"

Crevan sighed and nodded smiling a little. "Oh! What did you guys do?!"

The boy could see the enthusiasm in the girl and chuckled. "We kissed last night. Or in the middle of the night really"

"That's amazing!"

"Crevan? Who is it?", Violet voice came running through the house and Crevan held his arms towards his girlfriend.

"Please don't say anything. I don't want Violet to know. We shouldn't have kissed in the first place"

Alex grinned and nodded her head in understanding. While she was dating the boy, they both knew it wasn't not serious. They've always had this kind of relationship and both of them could live with it. It was working out. And every time one of them found someone they really liked, they always supported each other like best friends. Because that's exactly what they were. Just friends with a lot of benefits.

The couple walked to the kitchen and was met by both Violet and Ash standing by the counters. Crevan and Ash's eyes met and they both blushed hard before looking away, while Alex simply smirked.

"Hi Alex, Crevan didn't tell me you were coming", Violet said and Alex smiled at her.

"Of course, I actually just called him, not even ten minutes ago. So I'm sorry if I stepped some boundaries"

"It's alright. We have food for everyone", the girl assured and Alex smiled and turned to see Crevan blush hard.

"I'm gonna go and get Emmett and Luke", he said and walked out of the kitchen a little faster than he had intended, making both Ash and Violet frown while Alex simply smiled at him as he walked out.


	26. Another Hope

"In the matter of common wealth of Zelena Mills versus Jonathan Bauer on the custody of 2 year old Sofia Mills, the jury has found a mutual decision. Full custody will go to miss Mills, but Mr. Bauer will be able to visit Sofia whenever he can and want to"

"The court is adjourned", the judge said and walked out of the courtroom. Zelena let out a huge sigh of relief and let her tears fall as she turned to Annalise and stood from her seat hugging the woman tight.

"Thank you so much"

Annalise smiled and hugged the woman tight knowing she needed it. "Of course. Anytime"

Zelena smiled and turned to Eve hugging her just as tight. "Thank you", she whispered into her ear and Eve smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course"

Zelena smiled before turning to her sister and sister in law who sat with her daughter. She immediately took her daughter into her arms and kissed her head, hugging her tight. "I'll be right back", she whispered to the others before walking over to the other table. "Jonathan?"

The man turned from his attorney to the redhead and saw the girl in the woman's arms. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

The tall brunette smiled and walked closer to them smiling down at her. "Ca-Can I—"

"Of course", Zelena interrupted him and Jonathan smiled and gently took his daughter into his arms looking at her like she was his everything.

"She's beautiful", he whispered and Zelena smiled and nodded looking at her daughter. "Just like her mother", he said and Zelena turned to him and met his eyes.

"Zelena, we need to go", Regina called her out and Zelena turned nodding at her sister before turning back to Jonathan and their daughter.

"What about you come some time around next week? Spend some time with her?", she suggested as he handed over and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"I would like that", he said with a big smile and Zelena looked up at him and smiled. Jonathan smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek before kissing his daughter's head, walking out of the courtroom. Zelena felt a blush creeping on her face as she turned to her sister and sister in law walking out as well.

"Eve and I will go back to the house and see how the students are doing with the McCallister case", Annalise said once they were out of the courtroom as well and they all nodded in understanding.

"We are coming with you. Our daughter is still there", Regina said and Annalise nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Let's go then"

* * *

"It says here that Donny's buisness company was on their trip in Europe. That's across the world. When was the murder?", Rooney asked as they sat on the couch and Laurel who sat next to her turned and answered.

"Three days ago. And look. The rest of the company is arriving home today", she said pointing at the screen in front of her and and Rooney looked at it and frowned along with the others.

"All of them?"

The two girls turned to Asher who sat next to Rooney and both her and Laurel nodded. The five women walked inside and saw the students work by the couch, Rooney, Laurel and Asher in the couch, Michaela and Connor on two small chairs in front of them and Wes standing behind the couch.

"What if the brother and the girlfriend had an affair?", Rooney suddenly asked and they all turned to her, including Bonnie who saw by her desk. She stood from the desk and walked over, leaning against the wall, the students unaware of the five women's presence.

"You think they had an affair?", Connor asked and Rooney nodded looking down at a picture of Donny and Danny along with Donny's girlfriend.

"It's a possibility. Data shows that if you're dating a twin, the possibility of falling for the other twin is slightly higher than normal"

Emma and Regina shared a proud look and smile and turned to their daughter. "If they had an affair, maybe Donny found out", Wes said looking down at her and Rooney nodded looking up at him.

"And he left the buisness trip and went back home, confronting them", she said and Connor nodded.

"It ended badly and he ended pushing her off the balcony", he finished and all the students shared looks while Bonnie turned to Annalise, a proud smile on the her face. Annalise smiled back nodding. Rooney was well comfortable with her students. Eve had definitely chosen right.

"But it's confirmed that he was on that buisness trip when the murder happened", Michaela reasoned and they all thought back to any possibilities of the boyfriend as his, maybe, fake alibi.

"Have you talked to any of Donny's coworkers? Has any of them confirmed that he was on the business trip?", Annalise asked and all the students turned to see the five women standing, watching them.

"Connor and I will find one and get a statement", Michaela said and Connor nodded in agreement making Annalise nod in satisfaction before turning to Rooney who sat and almost shook with nervousness. Annalise smiled and turned to Zelena who smiled at her turning to her niece.

"We won the case. Sofia is staying with me", she said and Rooney relaxed immediately and smiled wide walking over to her aunt hugging her as much as she could with Sofia in between them. Emma and Regina smiled at their daughter and Rooney turned to them, giving a small smile before turning back to her aunt. Emma sighed and looked down, knowing her daughter was angry and Regina brought her hand to her wife's shoulder, trying to give some comfort, which she unknowingly did.

* * *

Violet walked inside the living room and was met by her two brothers sitting and playing video games. "We are now officially alone in this house", she said tiredly, sitting down next to Crevan and the boy smiled at her, his eyes on the screen as he tried to beat his brother.

"That's great. We have to give Alex's mom something for helping us out today", he said and Violet nodded in agreement as she pulled out her phone calling her mother.

"Who are you calling?", Emmett asked and Crevan turned to her as well, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm just calling mom. I want to hear how the tri– hey mom", she said and the boys stopped the game, too anxious.

"Yeah we're doing great. Nothing is broken yet, so that's good. So how did it go? Really? Oh my god that's a relief! Wait what? Really? I couldn't imagine aunt Z being all... blushy. Haha of course. When are you coming home? Alright, I guess it's called pizza tonight. Yeah yeah don't worry mom. Yeah mom, we got it. Tell ma and Rooney and aunt Z we all love them. Love you too. Bye"

"Aunt Z? Blushy? What happened?", Crevan asked with a frown and Violet turned to him and smiled.

"Apparently after the trial, aunt Z introduced her daughter to the man she was with. His name is Jonathan Bauer. And apparently he complimented her and kissed her cheek. I think he likes her", she explained and both her brothers raised one of their eyebrows while she just smiled looking at her phone.

"But she won. So that's good", she said and the boys smiled and let out breath of relief. "But Jonathan can come and see her whenever he want and can", she said and both boys now raised both of their eyebrows.

"What? Seriously?"

Violet nodded and Emmett sighed looking away while Crevan looked down. "He's still her father. I'm glad he gets to see her at all. Besides. Let's just be happy for aunt Z that Sofia is not going anywhere any time soon", Crevan reasoned and Violet nodded in agreement, Emmett doing the same. The tree siblings sat in silence for a few moments before Crevan turned to his sister.

"When did they come home?"

"Tomorrow, so pizza?", the sister answered and the boys smiled and nodded and they ordered their pizza and waited for a a few minutes before Crevan decided to go and get it.

"Why are you always paying? At least let me pay for my own", Violet said taking her wallet, but Crevan quickly stopped her.

"Vi, it's fine. You know I want to. Let me do this", he said and kissed her head before walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Don't let any stranger in, alright? Call me if anything happens. No matter what it is"

The two siblings nodded and Crevan smiled and walked out of the house and towards his car driving towards the towns only pizzeria. Once there he walked in and sat down waiting patiently for the pizzas to be done.

A few minutes passed and the door opened and Crevan looked up, his breath suddenly gone when he saw Ash walking inside. The girl immediately noticed him and she looked around making sure he was alone before walking over to him.

"Hey", she said and Crevan smiled and stood from his seat and instantly hugged the girl tight, letting out a long and deep breath. It was obvious he had needed it. "Is everything okay?", Ash asked worried and Crevan nodded, but didn't answer any further. Ash nodded in understanding and hugged the boy back just as tight.

"I can't stop thinking about you", he whispered and Ash blushed smiling.

"I can't stop thinking about you either", she said and Crevan smiled and pulled back from the hug looking into her eyes. Her deep golden blue eyes, he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"You look beautiful", he whispered and Ash smiled biting her bottom lip as she blushed even harder. "So are you", she whispered back and Crevan smiled and brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I thought you said we shouldn't do this. Because of Violet", she reminded him, and Crevan nodded with a long sigh.

"I know. But I just can't help myself", he said before leaning down, kissing her softly on the lips. Ash smiled into the kiss and kissed him back only to be stopped by a clearing throat.

"Three pizza's ready", the man behind the counter said and Crevan blushed slightly with embarrassment before clearing his own throat awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah that's mine", he said walking over to the man and pulled out his wallet.

"Fifteen dollars", the man said and Crevan smiled and paid for the pizza before taking the bag and turning to Ash.

"Can we meet up sometime? I kinda think we need to talk", he said and Ash smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we probably do. How about one of the following days after school? I think it's most safe there", she said and Crevan smiled and nodded. He walked closer and leaned down, kissing her softly. Ash kissed him back just as softly, but immediately deepened it by opening her mouth, letting their tongue's meet and Crevan moaned.

"Aaaayyy, come on, this isn't a bar, eh!", the man behind the counter said and the couple pulled back from the kiss, smiles on their faces.

"I'll see you later", Crevan whispered against her lips and Ash smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later"

Crevan smiled and kissed her once more before walking out of the pizzeria, leaving a smiling girl. She looked up to see the man behind the counter eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

The man sighed and shook his head walking back to the kitchen, as he mumbled.

"Bloody teenagers"

* * *

Rooney and Eve pulled up by the hotel and they sat in the car for a few minutes in silence before Eve couldn't take it any longer.

"Rooney I... I don't know what to say", she said, her voice breaking and Rooney turned to her, seeing a mark slowly forming on her girlfriend's jaw.

"Babe your jaw", she said calmly moving her hands to he woman's neck, turning her head gently so she could get better look on the mark.

"It's okay. It'll disappear at some point"

"That's not the point Eve. My ma hit you. I can't let her get away with that", Rooney argued and Eve sighed and brought her hand to Rooney's cheek caressing it gently, making the girl instantly relax.

"We're gonna figure this out. I promise"

Rooney sighed and shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep Eve. My mom fired you"

Eve looked down and sighed deep. "I need to get up, my moms are waiting for me", Rooney said taking off her seatbelt and Eve nodded looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Rooney"

The girl looked into her girlfriend's eyes and sighed before leaning over, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you"

"I love you", Eve answered with tears falling down her cheeks. Rooney felt a tear of her own fall and kissed her girlfriend once more before getting out of the car and taking her suitcase in the trunk. She walked over to the window at Eve's side and the woman rolled it down.

"You can always call me. Remember that"

Eve smiled and nodded. "You too"

Rooney smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek making Eve smile wide despite the many tears. "Love you"

"Love you too"

Rooney walked inside the hotel and asked for her mothers room before walking to said room, knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Rooney met her blonde mother's eyes. "Hey ma"

Emma smiled sadly at her before stepping aside letting the girl step inside. Rooney turned to see her brunette mother standing by the window looking down, undoubtedly have been seeing her interaction with Eve. Regina turned to her daughter and gave a small smile as she walked over to her, kissing her cheek.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Rooney smiled at her.

"Could be better, but you know"

Regina sighed and nodded before hugging her daughter, her head resting against her daughters chest. She looked over at Emma who leaned against the wall with crossed arms looking back at her. "Are you hungry?", Regina asked turning back to her daughter, but Rooney shook her head.

"No thanks. Honestly I just wanna go to bed", she said and Regina nodded in understanding.

"There's a room for you just down the small hall. Yours is on the right"

Rooney nodded and smiled before kissing her cheek. Regina smiled and kissed her daughters cheek as well before letting her go over to her blonde mother. Rooney walked over to Emma and the blonde looked up at her daughter arms still crossed. Rooney sighed and brought her arms around her blonde mother, mentally letting her know everything was fine.

"I love you. I always will", she whispered before pulling back, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight moms", she said before walking to her room, leaving the two mothers alone in the room. The two mothers stood in silence for a few moment before Regina walked over to her wife and hugged her tight.

"She could never hate you Emma"

Emma nodded and hugged her back, tears falling down her cheek. "Let's go to bed", Regina whispered and Emma nodded and they got ready for bed. A few minutes later, they were laying in their bed, Regina's arms wrapping around Emma's waist from behind.

"You saw them didn't you?", Emma said and Regina sighed nodding. The blonde closed her eyes and felt a tear fall.

"She looked happy. Eve is making her happy Emma", Regina tried to reason with her wife and Emma nodded in understanding.

"I know, I just... it's just a lot to take in. I didn't think Eve would do this to me", she said, her voice cracking, and Regina furrowed her eyebrows while she held her wife closer.

"Would do what? Love our daughter? Emma, Eve loves Rooney. And Rooney loves her. She makes our daughter happy. Go to hell how many years there's between them. Look at us", she defended her daughter and Emma closed her eyes, indeed seeing the understanding. Regina sighed, sensing the age was not the problem. "Emma. Darling, what's going on?"

Emma let out a sob and Regina held her tight as she cried. "I just don't want to loose Eve. Eve's one of my best friends. And Rooney is our daughter. What if they get in a fight and break up and everything get's ruined and Eve decides to leave? I don't want her to leave", Emma cried out and Regina held her tighter.

"You're not loosing her Emma. Eve is your best friend. She would never do anything to hurt you. But she didn't choose to fall in love with Rooney. And neither did Rooney herself. Love is unpredictable my love. We fall in love in the most unexpected ways, at the most unexpected times, in the most unexpected people. Like I said before, just look at you and I. You know our story. Who would ever have thought we would fall in love?"

Emma shook her head and Regina nodded in understanding, holding her wife as said wife let herself fall asleep, tears rolling down her face. On the other side of the door to their bedroom, stood Rooney, ready to go inside when she had suddenly heard her mothers speaking. Now she sat against the door, tears falling down her cheeks.


	27. Finding A Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! Another chapter?! That's right! That is my present from me to you this year! Merry Christmas everyone! (A late one, but better late than never, right?)
> 
> For those of you who misses the flashbacks of baby triplets, a little extra present for you ;)

The three siblings walked inside their school Monday morning and Rooney turned to her siblings once they were at Crevan's locker.

"I need to go", she said and both her siblings nodded in understanding. Rooney sighed and smiled in gratitude before walking down the hall towards Eve's office. She knocked gently before opening the door only to stop short when she saw Eve by her desk and blonde hair and red leather jacket in the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh... I'm sorry", she apologized, blushing hard and both women turned to the girl a small smile on their faces.

"No it's okay honey, we were actually just talking about you", Emma said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door behind her before walking inside, sitting down next to her mother.

"What's going on?"

Emma turned to Eve and gave a small smile. "Your mother and I have talked", Eve started out and Rooney nodded, feeling herself rising in her seat of anxiety. "And we have come to a decision"

"A decision?"

Both women nodded and shared a smile. "I... when I found out about... you and Eve, I...", Emma started out taking her daughter's hand into her own and Rooney could see how hard it was for her mother to get this out. "Do you remember the day you came out?", she asked and Rooney smiled and nodded. "When we sat in your room, I told you that no matter what, your mother and I will always love you no matter what you believe in, what you like or who you choose to love"

Rooney nodded turning to look at Eve who smiled back at her. "And I still mean that. We... still mean that. We don't care who you choose to love. As long as they take good care of you and make you happy. And I know Eve does that. Makes you happy and takes good care of you", Emma finished and Rooney smiled feeling tears in her eyes.

"She does", Rooney said and Emma and Eve smiled at her, Emma caressing her daughter's hand.

"I'm happy to hear that honey. It makes me so happy", she whispered and Rooney smiled and turned to Eve smiling wide. "You mother and I have come to a decision and we've decided that Eve keeps her job here and you guys can stay together", Emma said and Rooney smiled wide and hugged her mother tight, tear falling from her face. Emma smiled and hugged her daughter back just as tight. Right in that moment, she knew she had done the right thing.

"Thank you so much ma"

"Of course sweetheart"

Rooney smiled and pulled back from the hug, kissing her mothers cheek before standing from the chair walking over to Eve who stood from her chair as well, hugging her tight. Emma smiled at the couple and felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Wait...", Emma suddenly said and the couple turned to the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

"Have you guys... you know...", she trailed off and Rooney blushed hard looking away while Eve cleared her throat awkwardly looking down.

"I don't want to know. I have to go to the station. Call if there happens a fight in the cafeteria again"

The couple chuckled and the blonde walked out of the office leaving them alone, but stopped just before she closed the door and Rooney turned to Eve who smiled back at her. Eve leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and Emma smiled at them before walking out of the office.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina along with Snow walked into the small gym, to Storybrooke High, each a triplet in their arms and looked around seeing many of the other parents.

"How many times do we have to do this?", Regina asked and Emma smiled rolling her eyes.

"It's gonna be great babe. Mom knows everything about it", she said and Snow smiled and nodded in agreement as she held Rooney in her arms, the baby sucking on a toy, her pacifier in Snow's hand.

"She's right Regina. Everything is going to be fine. Ashley knows what she's doing. After getting her three children she knows everything about parenting"

"And I don't?", Regina argued turning to Snow and Emma stopped her before she could start a whole new curse.

"Alright, I can see Belle over there, Ian jumping up and down, why don't you go over with our son to him, eh?", she asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"You are the one holding him", she said and Emma took Violet from Regina's arms and gave her Crevan instead.

"No I don't. Go"

Regina sighed and Emma smiled wide and leaned in, kissing her lips softly before letting her leave. Regina walked over to Belle and the moment Crevan saw who the woman was holding, he smiled wide and jumped in his mothers arms, making said mother smile, despite her little happiness in this hour.

"Hi Belle", she greeted the smaller brunette and said brunette turned to her and smiled.

"Regina, hi. How are you?", she asked and Regina smiled at her nodding.

"I'm getting better definitely. It's hard to get back in shape, but Emma is helping me, so that's good"

Belle smiled and nodded understanding completely. She turned to see her son reaching out his arm towards Crevan, who did the same, their fingers almost touching. Regina smiled and moved a little closer, letting their fingers meet and they both laughed, making their mothers laugh as well.

"They're going to be best friends when they grow up", Emma said as she and Snow looked at Crevan and Ian. Snow smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they are"

They both heard the door open and they turned to see Blue walk in with a baby in her arms.

"Blue"

The woman smiled and walked over to the mother and daughter. "Hello Emma, Snow"

Emma smiled and looked at the small baby in the woman's arms. She couldn't be more than two weeks old. "And who is this little cutie?", she asked walking closer and Violet noticed the baby in the woman's arms. She reached out towards the baby and gently padded her head making Emma smile.

"This is Ash, my daughter"

Emma and Snow smiled and looked at the small baby who opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Hi sweetie", Blue whispered and Ash yawned before getting back to sleep. Emma and Snow smiled wide and Violet smiled as well while Rooney was too busy biting her toy.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another session with our beautiful babies", Ashley said and they all turned to her and waitress for her to continue. "Alright, I can see everybody has arrived so why don't we all take a seat on the floor in a circle and we can begin?", she suggested and they all nodded and sat down in the circle, Emma and Regina next to each other of course and Snow next to Emma.

"Alright, so I see many new faces today, so why don't we take a round where you all tell who you are and who you have brought with you today. Why don't we start here?", Ashley said looking at brunette next to her and Ruby smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure. My name is Ruby and this is my daughter Laura and she's four months old"

Suddenly they heard something hit the floor and everybody turned to see Crevan's pacifier on the floor, Crevan's mouth open as he stared at Laura. "Ups, sorry", Regina apologized and took the pacifier cleaning it before giving it back to her son. Emma snorted at her son clearly understanding what just happened.

"Alright, and next?"

"I'm Belle and this is my son Ian. He's eleven months old"

Ian smiled and waved at everyone making all of them smile and chuckle, some of them winking back. Everybody turned to Regina and the brunette realized it was her turn.

"Oh, I'm Regina and this is my girlfriend Emma and we are here with our three little sunshines here. We have Rooney who's sitting in Snow's arms. She's the oldest. Then we have Violet, the middle child and last but not least we have Crevan, the youngest. They are all four months old", she finished and everybody looked at the small triplets as they all yawned simultaneously, their pacifiers falling out of their mouths, making everyone chuckle before turning to the next one.

"I'm Blue and this is my daughter Ash. She's two weeks old"

For the second time they heard Crevan's pacifier hit the floor and the boy himself sat and stared at the girl with his mouth wide open.

"Crevan", Regina scolded her son lightly with a smile and a chuckle as she once again took the pacifier, cleaning it before giving it back to him. Emma had to bite her tongue in order to hold her laughter in. Her son was definitely going to be an all ladies man when he grew up.

"Hello everyone, my name is Eliza and this is my daughter Alex. She's 6 months old"

Suddenly both Crevan and Rooney's pacifiers fell to the ground and both babies looked at the small baby in the woman's arms.

And apparently Crevan wouldn't become the only ladies man.

* * *

**Present Time**

"When you stand in a courtroom, you need to look confident. And that means not crumble when you meet a cement wall. Not to freeze when you don't have a plan b", Eve said as she stood in front of her students. "Being a lawyer takes more than just a poker face and a bunch of evidence. It takes courage. Calmness. And the most important thing. The ability to convince. And who are we convincing in a courtroom?", she asked and all the students raised their hands.

"Crevan"

"The twelve volunteers who sits to judge's either right or left side and they are called the jury"

Eve had to mentally slap herself and compose to stop herself from hugging the boy. When the hell did he start being so good in her law classes?

"That's right Crevan. Excellent"

The boy smirked and turned to Rooney who had her eyebrow raised at him, a smirk on her face. He smirked back and fisted Ian before returning to their teacher.

"Who knew he was this good?", Rooney asked and Violet smiled shaking her head.

"He's so hot", Ash said sitting next to Violet and the two twin sisters turned to the girl with furrowed eyebrows. Ash turned to them and eyed them for a moment before realizing and rolling her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you guys know how I feel"

The two twins frowned and raised their hands in defense before turning back to their teacher.

* * *

"I just called Andrew!", Violet said excitedly as she reached the table where her brother and sister said together with Alex, Ian and Ash. She smiled wide as she sat down next to Ash, opening the small back with wet cleaners to clean her hands.

"And what did he say?", Crevan asked and Violet smiled wide at him, making Alex chuckle, her eyebrows raised.

"Who's Andrew?", Ian asked before the girl could answer and said girl turned to him.

"He's a friend of our brother. And he's a DJ"

Ian nodded in understanding and took a bite of his burger. Violet smiled and turned back to her brother. "He said go for it!", she said excitedly and Crevan nodded in satisfaction while Rooney groaned rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem?", Ian's asked as he noticed the oldest triplet's eye roll.

"He used to flirt with me all the time"

"I can understand that", Alex said and they all turned to her, furrowed eyebrows while Rooney blushed hard. "What? You guys already know about me and Rooney", Alex said confused and Ian suddenly got curious.

"Did you guys ever... you know?", he asked fisting his hands before hitting the hands together. Rooney blushed hard while Alex smirked and the others laughed at the boy's question, but they all knew, they were just as curious. Crevan and Violet maybe a little more. They knew about their mothers bet about which one of them first lost their virginity and right now they all thought it was Crevan.

"Why do you want to know that?", Alex decided to ask and Rooney turned to Ian waiting for an answer as she took a bite of her own burger.

"I love lesbian. They're good company", the boy explained and winked at Rooney making the girl roll her eyes.

"Maybe in another life Payne"

They all laughed and Crevan used the chance to look at Ash, who had gotten the same idea and their eyes met, smiles appearing on their faces. Alex turned to Rooney, wanting to get the confirmation to tell the truth and Rooney sighed and nodded. She didn't want to lie anymore. It only caused trouble.

"But yes we did", Alex said and they all grew quiet, surprise written all over their faces. After a few moments they all turned to Rooney who looked at Alex with a soft smile.

"Really?", Crevan asked, having to make sure and Rooney nodded at him making him raise an eyebrow, clearly impressed with his sister. Who would have thought?

"Nice", Ian said nodding impressed and held up a fist for Alex, and the girl gladly fisted it as she chuckled, while Rooney smiled turning to Ash who smiled and blushed at Crevan, making Rooney frown for a moment.

"But back to the important subject", Violet decided to say, clearly uncomfortable with hearing about her sister's sex life. "DJ is officially off the list. Now we just—"

"Well well well, isn't it the lovely triplets that rules the school?", a voice said and they all knew who it was. Violet turned around when she saw a shadow across her list and turned to see Brock standing right behind her. Crevan and Ian stood from their seats, ready to take him if needed and the boy looked at them before turning to Violet, smirking at her.

"What's this I see? Gotten yourself your own bodyguards?"

"What do you want Brock?", Violet asked irritated and the boy smiled shaking his head.

"Now, that's not how you threat someone with respect now, is it?"

"Leave them alone Brock!", another voice said and they all turned to see Laura waking towards them, making them all frown.

"Babe, what are you—", the boy stopped mid sentence as he felt a slap to his face, making the whole cafeteria gasp out, complete silence taking over. Brock stood shocked, not believing his own eyes. Or cheeks.

"I said, leave them alone. And don't call me babe. I'm not yours. I was never yours", she said and Brock groaned and walked away making the others at the table turn to Laura who looked back at them.

"Enjoy your lunch", she said before walking away and Crevan and Rooney shared a knowing look nodding. They had to do something.

* * *

Practice had just finished and Crevan turned to see Ash sitting on the same spot, last time they had practice and he smiled and walked up to her, Ash smiling at him. "Hey. I'm sorry it took us so long. I didn't think Ian would make the practice go so far", he apologized sitting down next to her, but Ash simply smiled at him.

"It's fine. I like watching you play anyway" Crevan smiled and brought his arm around her and Ash couldn't stop from blushing.

"Hey, it's just me"

"Exactly", she said and Crevan frowned. "Do you even know how long I've wanted you?", she asked suddenly serious and Crevan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't have exact date and time, but I have a feeling. But I know how long I've wanted you", he said and Ash didn't answer, knowing he would continue.

"Not that I remember, but my moms told me once that when we all were no more than a couple of months old, we were at this session together with our mothers and according to my moms, I was practically a creep because I lost my pacifier and stared at you", he said and they both laughed at the forgotten memory.

"That sounds like you", she said and Crevan laughed nodding in agreement.

"Apparently we were also each other's first kiss", he suddenly said and Ash frowned looking at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently I was way too into you when I was only a few months old, you a few weeks. My moms told me, we kissed in the diner once", he explained and Ash laughed smiling wide as she heard it. Who would have thought that?

"Wow, that really sounds like you", she said laughing and Crevan laughed with her.

"What can I say? You're a beautiful girl. Even as a baby"

Ash blushed hard and looked away, trying to hide it as she laughed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek and it turned her head so she met Crevan's eyes, her laughing stopping immediately.

"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful", he whispered suddenly serious before leaning in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. Ash felt herself fly to the sky every time she kissed him and she knew she could live with it for the rest of her life. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she immediately gave him his wish, letting their tongues meet and she immediately felt herself being pulled closer, his arm around her waist.

"Wow wow up there, why don't you get a room?", they both heard Ian say with a chuckle and they both pulled back turning to the tall boy.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now, so you guys can go to shower", Ash and stood from her seat, packing her stuff while Crevan sat completely dumbfounded and Ian chuckled at him.

"It's fine Ash. I'm happy you guys finally sorted out your feelings"

Ash smiled at him and turned to Crevan who smiled back at her. She smiled and leaned down kissing him softly before leaving the gym. Ian smiled and sat down next to his best friend, letting them sit in silence for a few moment before asking. "Does Violet know?"

Crevan simply shook his head looking down at his basket shoes and Ian sighed, seeing the tears in his best friend's eyes and squeezed Crevan's shoulder, showing his support. "It will be okay Crevan. You know it will"

Crevan nodded, but it was obvious he didn't believe it for a second. He had already been through it with Rooney and Laura. And that didn't end good.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

The Swan-Mills family walked inside Granny's and took their usual seats in a booth with the triplets in their baby chairs.

"Hey guys. And hello to you three", Ruby said as she kissed the triplets heads making them all giggle. "Usuals?"

"Yeah Rubes, that would be great", Emma answered and Ruby smiled and walked back to the counter, seeing Mulan sitting with their daughter in her arms.

"I'm so happy they got Laura. She's the best thing that's ever happened to them", Emma said and Regina smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed"

When they got their food, the triplets of course immediately became baby pigs and while Regina hated getting dirty, she loved watching her children eat. They were so pure and innocent and they were her everything. She couldn't thank god enough for giving her all of them.

"Hello everyone", Belle said as she walked over to them and Emma and Regina smiled at her, Emma moving in, so Belle could sit, Ian in her lab. A few seconds later, Ruby came over with another baby chair and Belle smiled in gratitude placing Ian down in the chair, which stood next to Crevan's, in between him and Violet

Ian immediately turned to the boy and smiled bringing up his hands. Crevan smiled and brought his own hands up, clapping them together together.

"So how is it going? I heard something was wrong with...", Belle trailed off and the two mothers nodded in agreement while Henry sat and played with Rooney.

"Yeah, Violet has a mark on her back. It's a birthmark, but it's rather large. Doctor Brock said they would like to take closer looks at it in the future, so right now we're just hoping for the best", Regina said and Belle nodded and turned to look at Violet who smiled back at her, not knowing what's going on.

"She's going to be okay", Belle said and Emma nodded in agreement, but Regina needed more convincing. This was her daughter. Her little princess. She knew Emma and Belle had believe, and so did she, but loosing her daughter would be the worst thing that could happen. She would fight every with tooth and nail against any villains and monsters, if it meant saving her children. And she knew Emma would that too, without any hesitation.

"It's okay Gina", Emma said taking her girlfriend's hand, bringing said girlfriend back from her thoughts and Regina turned to her and nodded.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late", a voice said and they all turned to see Blue standing just beside Regina's seat and the brunette smiled and moved in as well, letting Blue sit down, her daughter in her lab.

Crevan immediately brought his hands out towards the girl and Emma grinned at her son. He was not even six months old, and he was already crushing on a girl. Not to mention almost two months old.

Blue smiled and brought her daughter gently closer to the boy and said boy instantly looked down at her, a smile creeping on his face. He gently put his hand on her head and turned to his brunette mother, receiving a smile in return.

"Is she cute, sweetie?", Regina asked and Crevan smiled wide as he nodded before turning back to look at the girl in front of him. Suddenly her eyes opened and Crevan moved even closer to the girl.

While Blue thought it might scare her daughter off, said daughter simply brought her hands to Crevan's face, or more specifically his nose, playing with his nostrils, making him smile. She was just as curious as he was and before their parents could stop them, Crevan smiled and leaned in, letting their noses touch, his lips finding hers.

"That's my boy", Emma said with a chuckle along with Belle while Regina sat with wide eyes looking at her son. He was already a ladies man not even six months after his birth. "It must be the charming genes", Emma said and Belle and Blue chuckled at her while Regina just kept staring at her son in shock. "Babe?"

Regina shook her head and turned to Emma who looked worried at her. "You okay babe?" Regina nodded and took another bite of her food. Ian looked at his new best friends and turned to Violet who sat next to him and leaned down kissing her as well, but instead of freezing, the girl turned to him with an angry look, hitting his arm making him smile.

* * *

**Present Time**

When Regina walked inside her home, she could immediately sense her wife's magic and she smiled and walked inside the kitchen, seeing said wife sitting by the table with some bread with cheese and a glass of milk, a newspaper in her hands.

"Hello my beautiful wife", the brunette said bringing her arms around the blonde's neck from behind and Emma smiled and looked up meeting her wife's eyes.

"Hello to you too babe"

Regina smiled and kissed her softly before walking over to the sweets cabinet and pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Is my child hungry today?", Emma asked with amusement in her voice and Regina nodded as she took a huge bite of the chocolate bar and walked back over to her wife, sitting down at her lab.

"Does it taste good?", Emma asked as she looked at the bar, putting the newspaper away and Regina nodded with an amused look.

"Want a bite?", she asked seductively and Emma opened her mouth nodding. But to her surprise, and yet not, Regina took a bite of the chocolate bar herself before leaning in bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Emma could immediately taste the chocolate and moaned into the kiss, feeling the piece of chocolate transport to her own mouth.

"Someone's horny today", Emma couldn't help but comment as she chewed and swallowed the piece of chocolate and Regina nodded kissing her harder.

"Please... before the kids come home"

All Emma could do was nod and flick her wrist, undressing them both and Regina could immediately feel a strap on beneath her. Not that they needed one, since Regina was already pregnant, but it was just a faster solution for both of them. Speaking of pregnancy. Emma could instantly see the changes her wife had made over the past week. She was showing a small bump. It wasn't big but it was definitely not small either.

"You're growing baby", she whispered and Regina smiled nodding.

"I am"

"You're so beautiful", Emma whispered with tears in her eyes and Regina smiled kissing her softly.

"I love you", she whispered and against the blonde's lips and said blonde smiled back.

"I love you too"

Before Regina could say or do anything, Emma pushed upwards, entering her with the strap on.

"Fuck yes"


	28. A True Mystery

Eve was sitting at home, grading her students assignments and she had to say she was impressed. Of course Rooney got an A+, not to the teacher's surprise. But to her big surprise, Crevan had scored himself an A. And that was a huge grade for him. Normally he was a C student in her classes, but suddenly an A is on his paper. To say Eve was proud would be an understatement.

Suddenly the door bursted open and a body fell inside, screaming in pain and Eve instantly recognized the voice of her girlfriend, immediately standing from the desk and running over to the screaming girl. "Rooney Rooney, stop!", she desperately tried to calm her down but Rooney rolled over on the floor and Eve immediately noticed the dislocated arm and broken collarbone, gasping out.

"Rooney what happened?", she quickly asked in panic, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing Rooney in so much pain destroyed her. But Rooney didn't answer, she started crying in pain, feeling herself being thorn apart. Eve took quick and unsteady breaths as she ran to the couch finding her phone and quickly calling Emma.

"Emma! Come to my house quickly! It's Rooney"

"Emma? What's going on?", Regina asked as she saw her wife's sudden pale face and their children looked worriedly at her as well. They had all been sitting and eating dinner when Emma's phone had rung and the blonde had answered only to hear Eve's panicked voice on the other end of the line.

"Ma?"

Before any of them could say anything else, white cloud surrounded them and they all stood inside Eve's house, everyone instantly noticing Rooney lying on the floor, Eve sitting next to her. "Rooney honey", Regina cried out as she ran over to her daughter and Emma turned to Crevan.

"Get your siblings away from here and call Blue"

Crevan nodded and took Emmett into his arms, walking down the hall to one of the bedrooms, Violet right behind them.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour. An hour filled with Rooney's screams as the doctors located her arm back in place, the broken collarbone, not making anything better nor easier for the doctors.

"We came as fast as we could", a voice said and they all turned to see Ian and Belle running inside and Regina immediately stood from her seat and walked over to Belle, hugging her tight.

"Do you know what happened?", Belle asked and Regina shook her head as they walked over to Emma sitting down. Crevan stood from his seat and walked over to Ian. Ian could see the tears in his best friend's eyes and sighed bringing his arms around him.

"She will be okay man. I know it"

Crevan nodded, but it was obvious he didn't believe it. His sister was badly hurt and no one knew why or how. They pulled back from the hug and Ian turned to see Violet sitting on the chair next to Emmett. He walked over and sat down next to the girl who instantly laid her head on his shoulder.

Crevan looked over at Eve who sat alone in the corner and he sighed and walked over sitting next to her. Without warning he brought his arm around her and pulled her closer. Had it been any other situation, Eve had frowned and asked what he was doing, but right now she didn't care.

Her girlfriend was laying inside, hurting more than she ever had before and she was sitting out here, not being able to help her or even hold her hand. All she could do was sit here and take the comfort her girlfriend's brother was offering. And so she did. She let Crevan pull her closer and comfort her, taking in the familiar scent she had grown to love over the last few weeks, not to mention years.

"She's going to be okay", Crevan whispered despite his own lack of believing it. Though Eve nodded and let herself calm down.

"What had she been doing?", Eve asked and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows thinking back.

**_14 hours ago_ **

_"Come on Rooney, we're only waiting for you", Crevan yelled as he and Violet stood and waited for their sister to be done. Rooney ran down the stairs and smiled at them._

_"Sorry, I was just looking at something", she explained and Crevan and Violet shared a knowing look before walking out of the house. "Moms we're leaving", they yelled and walked out. They drove to school and was met by Alex and Ash standing by Alex' car._

_"Since when did they started hanging out?", Violet asked as Crevan parked and both siblings shrugged before getting out of the car._

_"Hey guys", Violet greeted them and the two girls turned to the triplets and smiled at them._

_"Hi"_

_Crevan smiled and hugged Alex tight, Rooney immediately noticing the difference. They weren't kissing anymore. What happened?_

"Madame Mayor", a voice brought Crevan back from his happy morning and they all turned to see doctor Brock walking inside.

"Miss Brock. How is she?", Regina immediately asked standing along with Emma, Eve, Belle and Blue.

"Rooney is stable and is currently resting. She's been through a lot of pain the last couple of hours, not to mention the last hour", she started out and Regina let out a sob. She would never forgive herself for letting her daughter walk alone. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and turned to look at her wife, who gently shook her head, knowing her wife's self loathing.

"Now, we of course feared the worst, so we checked and made sure that our... fears weren't as we expected", doctor Brock tried to explain and while Regina, Emma, Eve and Belle understood, the children furrowed their eyebrows. Though Violet did have a suspicion.

"And?", Emma said, everybody waiting for the doctor to answer.

"Luckily we didn't find any sign of non consensual... encounter. Or any—"

"Just say the damn word Brock!", Eve yelled and Emma brought her hand to Eve's shoulder calming her down and doctor Brock nodded.

"There was no sign of rape"

Everybody in the room sighed in relief and Emmett turned to his siblings. "What does that mean?", he asked and Crevan sighed turning to Violet who shook her head gently. Their brother wasn't ready to heart that.

"But. Rooney was hurt pretty bad—"

"Pretty bad?! Do you call her wounds pretty bad?!", Eve yelled interrupting the doctor for the second time and Emma squeezed her shoulder.

"Eve take it easy"

Doctor Brock could understand the woman's anger and nodded. "I do agree that they are... pretty gruesome. Not only was her arm dislocated, but her collarbone was also broken. We were able to locate the arm back into place and it will only heal with time. A pill everyday and it will be healed in no time", she said and the two mothers shared a look.

"Though her right collarbone was worse damaged. Broken and dislocated. Which means she won't be able to use her right side at all, spare from her legs. A pill every day for that as well and it will heal, though in a little longer time"

Emma and Regina turned to their children, giving an assuring smile before turning back to the doctor, Eve looking down, ready to break. "To make sure everything was fine and nothing was out of the ordinary, we did a CT scan, just to be safe, and we didn't find anything abnormal. Rooney's brain is working the way it should", doctor Brock said and they all let out sigh in relief.

"At least she will still get her A+'s", Emma said with a small smile and they all chuckled a little before turning back to the doctor.

"Rooney is sleeping at the moment, but you are welcome to go in and wait for her to wake up. Though I doubt she will anytime soon. I suggest you go home and rest and wait for tomorrow to come and see her"

Emma and Regina shared a look and instantly nodded, knowing they had to see their daughter now, no matter what. "I don't care when she wakes up, I want to see her now", Eve said and doctor Brock nodded and made a motion with her hand to tell them to follow her and they did. Including the children. They walked down the hall and doctor Brock stopped by a closed door.

"I have to warn you. The sight isn't exactly... What a family want to see their loved ones in", she warned them and the mothers shared a look before nodding and they all walked in. Belle and Blue gasped as they saw the girl in the bed, while Regina brought a hand to her mouth before burying her face in her wife's neck, who stood with tears in her eyes. Crevan immediately blocked his brother's vision the moment he saw his sister while Violet gasped burying her face in Ian's chest.

"My baby", Regina whispered walking closer and looked down at her daughter. Her right arm and shoulder was put in a sling, her collarbone filled with blue and purple marks. Her hair was sat up in a bun as her face was covered in scars and blue and purple marks as well. Emma sighed and turned to her children, seeing Crevan blocking Emmett's sight of vision.

"Go home. Come back tomorrow when you're all up. You're not going to school tomorrow, got it?", she said and Crevan nodded and took Emmett into his arm before kissing his mother's cheek.

"Say hello from us, if she wakes up", he said and Emma nodded and the three children walked down the hall, Ian turning to his mother.

"I'm going with them. I'll come back here with them tomorrow", he said and Belle nodded in understanding. Normally she wouldn't let her son skip school, but she understood this situation. The triplets and Emmett were all like siblings to him and they both saw them just like their second family. She would be here for them as much as she could. Even if it meant her son skipping school for the rest of the week. Ian smiled and kissed his mothers head before following the Swan-Mills children out of the hospital.

"Blue, do you think this could be her magic?", Emma asked walking closer to her wife who looked down at their sleeping daughter. Blue sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed, putting her hand on Rooney's forehead.

"It's hard to say Emma. Magic is very unpredictable, especially when it's a mix of both light and dark. But as I said the time you two discovered her magic, she will have to get it under control, or it might end up killing her. If her magic caused this, I'm afraid this is worse than we thought"

"You're telling me, her magic almost killed her?!", Eve asked in anger. Blue sighed nodding.

"Unfortunately yes. Whatever happened with Rooney out there, something must have triggered her magic. I need to know what happened before I can say more"

Emma nodded and turned to her daughter, Regina's hand gently caressing the girl's face.

_**7 hours ago** _

_Emma walked inside her house after a long shift and walked into the kitchen, seeing her wife standing by the stove, making dinner._

_"Hello my beautiful wife"_

_Regina smiled at the feeling of her wife's arms around her growing belly._

_"Hello my beautiful sheriff. Had a nice shift?", she asked back turning her head to meet her wife lips with her own in a soft kiss._

_"Mhm, yeah I did. A long one, but I ate lunch with Eve, so that was pleasant", she said and Regina already knew what that lunch was entangled._

_"Of course you did. And how was your chicken burger?"_

_Emma had to laugh at her wife for knowing her so well. Sometimes it just surprised her how much she actually did know her._

_"It tasted very good Gina"_

_Regina smiled and pecked her lips once more before turning back to her food._

_"Is the kids home?", Emma asked sitting down by the little table they had and Regina nodded._

_"Rooney and Emmett is. Crevan is at basket practice and Violet is hanging out with Brian", she answered and Emma raised her eyebrows._

_"Violet is hanging out with Brian?", she asked knowingly and Regina frowned at her._

_"Yes she is"_

_"She is hanging out... with Brian", Emma repeated herself and Regina turned to her with a even bigger frown._

_"Yes Swan, your daughter is hang—", Regina stopped the moment she realized what her wife meant. "No! She's not... Is she?"_

_Emma chuckled shrugging. "I don't know Gina, what's wrong with that?"_

_Regina widened her eyes in disbelief._

_"What's wro— I tell you what's wrong! Violet is my baby girl! She's not... She wouldn't do that! Not now! Or ever...", she said lastly crossing her arms and Emma chuckled and stood from her seat walking over to her wife._

_"Come here baby", she said with smile, bringing her arms around the brunette who stood and pouted. "Baby it's okay. It has to happen at some point"_

_"Yes, but not now", she pouted and Emma chuckled hugging her tighter._

_"It's okay baby. It's okay"_

_Regina sighed and let herself continue to pout in her wife's arms for a few moments before turning back to her food._

_"Moms!", Rooney's voice rung through the house and a second later, she appeared in the kitchen, her mothers smiling at her._

_"What's up sweetie?", Emma asked kissing her wife's cheek before walking back to the table sitting down._

_"I'm going over to Laura after dinner", she said and both mothers turned to her, furrowed eyebrows._

_"Laura? I thought you guys weren't friends anymore?", Emma asked and Rooney shrugged._

_"Yeah, but I've known her since we were little. We grew up together. I don't want us to hate each other anymore. It's a waste of time", she said and Regina smiled wide and walked over to her daughter hugging her tight._

_"I'm so proud of you sweetie", she whispered before kissing her face and Rooney smiled, but when she felt her mother continue to kiss her face, she groaned._

_"Ugh, mom! Mom mom, come on!"_

_Regina laughed looking up at her grown daughter and smiled at her. She was truly proud of her daughter. She had become such a beautiful woman and despite her age, very mature._

_"I love you", she whispered and Rooney smiled at her, chuckling, reminding both mothers of Emma. All the triplets had definitely inherited their blonde mother's smile._

_"I love you too mom"_

_Emma sat and smiled at her daughter and wife in pure pride. She looked up and closed her eyes._

_**Thank you Killian** _

"Where is she?! I have to see her!", Laura yelled to the receptionist and Ruby brought her arms to her daughter.

"Honey please, I will call Emma and tell her we have arrived", the mother said and Laura sighed and turned to her mother, hugging her tight.

"It's no need Ruby", Regina said walking inside the waiting room and Laura ran over to the woman, hugging her, Regina immediately bringing her arms around the girl, happy to see her safe.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, where is she? Please, I have to see her", Laura pleaded and Regina nodded in understanding.

"Of course, come on"

The trio walked down the hall and into Rooney's room, finding Emma sitting next to the bed, Rooney's hand in her own, Emma caressing her daughter's gently. Laura felt tears in her eyes and walked over to the bed, taking Rooney's other hand.

"It's my fault", Laura whispered and Emma and Regina frowned while Ruby sighed shaking her head as she walked closer to her daughter.

"It's not your fault sweetie. There was nothing you could've done"

"That's exactly it mom! I could have! I should have met her on the way! I should've walked out and waited for her or just done something! If I had done something, I could have saved her!"

It was obvious Laura was tearing herself apart and Emma sighed and stood from her seat, walking over to the girl, bringing her arms around her.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath", she whispered into the girl's hair gently, and Laura instantly calmed down, letting the blonde comfort her. "You listen to me, okay? What happened to Rooney is none of your fault. You were at home living your life, waiting for her. You didn't have chance to know this would happen. None of us did. So don't ever blame yourself for this, got it?"

Laura hesitated, but nodded sighing deep. "I just wish I could've done something", she said in a low voice and Emma nodded in agreement.

"We all do kid. We all do"

* * *

Belle and Blue sat in the kitchen in the mansion, drinking their coffee while the kids were at their rooms, Ian sleeping on the couch in Crevan's room.

"I can't even begin to imagine what Emma and Regina are going through right now", Belle said and Blue nodded in agreement, letting her hands get warm by her cup of coffee.

"I understand. I don't know what I would do if it ever happened to Ash", she whispered and Belle could see the actual worry in the woman's eyes.

"Have you found out? If Ash has magic?"

Blue sighed shaking her head.

"Luckily no. Not yet anyway. I'm just hoping it won't ever come. That she'll be free from it", she said and Belle nodded in understanding. "What about Ian? He doesn't have magic, does he?", she asked and Belle sighed looking down.

"Belle?"

Belle sighed now looking away and Blue sighed nodding in understanding. "When did you discover it?"

"A few days ago. We were eating out usual dinner when a vase suddenly fell down, but Ian stopped it without touching it", she explained and Blue nodding, thinking it through.

"And how is he feeling about it?"

Belle shrugged taking a small sip of her coffee. "He was of course scared at first. I mean he knew where he got it from, but... It just came as a surprise I guess. For the both of us"

"Of course it did. Magic can be dangerous, especially when you don't have control over it", Blue reasoned and Belle nodded. "I mean, look what happened to Rooney. She got scared and because of her dark magic, it attacked her light magic"

Belle nodded taking in the information and looked away, deep in thought and Blue could see the woman's struggle.

"What is it Belle? Talk to me"

"I just... You said Rooney has both light and dark magic, because of Emma and Regina both containing it"

Blue nodded in confirmation and Belle sighed looking away.

"Belle, speak your thoughts. I want to help"

Belle sighed turning to Blue who looked back at her with worried eyes.

"How is it possible for Ian to have light magic, when Rumple has dark?"

* * *

It was dark when Crevan woke and not a second later, he jumped in his bed when he heard a loud snore and turned to see Ian on his couch, sleeping safe and sound. Crevan let out a sigh and was tempted to throw a pillow in his face, but stopped himself from doing so as he stood from his bed and turned to see his phone lightening up. He frowned and squeezed his eyes a little, the light from the phone, blinding him a little.

He immediately saw the many text messages from Ash and he sighed and saw the lates one was from ten minutes ago. He sighed and clicked on the call button before walking out of his room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Hey", he whispered once Ash picked up and he couldn't stop the smile forming.

"I'm fine. She was asleep when we got in. Yeah we're going over other tomorrow. No. I'm fine Ash, don't worry about me. I know. Isn't your mom home? Alright, I guess you can, but I'm coming and get you. You're not walking around alone now. Not after what happened to Rooney. Of course. See you later", he ended the call and hung up before walking upstairs, quietly but quickly putting on his own famous tracksuit, he had designed himself. He walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him before walking towards the stairs.

"And where do you think you are going?", a voice said behind him and he turned to see Blue standing, arms crossed.

"I'm driving over to go and get Ash. I won't let her walk over here", he said and Blue's face immediately softened at the mention of her daughter and nodded in acceptance.

"Get her here safely", she ordered and Crevan nodded and walked over hugging the woman before walking down the stairs and out of the house. He drove off towards the nuns house and ran up to the door, knocking gently. Not a second later, the door opened and Ash walked out, a bag on her back.

"You okay?", Crevan immediately asked and Ash nodded and hugged him tight. Crevan immediately hugged her back and took a deep breath, taking in her scent. One of his new favorites.

"Let's get going", he said and they pulled back and got down to the car driving back to the mansion. Once there they walked in and Ash turned to him and brought her hand to his cheek.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Crevan nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about Rooney"

Ash nodded in understanding and hugged him tight, desperately trying to comfort him. Crevan smiled and let her comfort him. She looked up and Crevan smiled down at her. He leaned down, letting their lips meet and Ash smiled into the kiss, never able to stop smiling every time he kisses her.

"What's going on here?", a voice said and Ash froze turning to see her mother standing on the stairs, looking down at them.

"Mom. Uh, I just wanted to see him— them, I wanted to see them. Making sure they were okay", Ash explained and Blue smiled and walked down the last few steps, walking over to her daughter.

"I told you, you could see them tomorrow sweetie"

"I know mom, I just—"

"I know sweetie. It's okay. Just call me next time? Crevan needs his sleep"

Ash blushed and nodded hugging her mother tight.

"Now, may I know why my daughter is locking lips with Emma and Regina's son?", she asked and both kids blushed hard, clearing their throats. Blue smiled and turned to Crevan.

"One complain from my daughter and you'll wish you'd never taken the chance"

Crevan nodded and Ash placed her hand in Crevan's own.

"Mom please, you know how I've felt about him the last three years", she said and Blue smiled nodding.

"I know sweetie. Now both of you, off to bed. Ash, Violet's room", she said and the two teenagers nodded and they all walked upstairs, Crevan giving Ash a sweet kiss before walking into his own room, leaving Ash to walk inside Violet's room. She immediately discovered the girl asleep on her big bed and Ash smiled and laid down next to her, immediately falling asleep.


	29. Mystery Solved. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I know! Amazing!
> 
> Just a quick AN. TRIGGER WARNING: a little harsh description of an attack. Not too violent description, but not too soft either.

The first thing she saw was darkness. Complete darkness. She tried to turn her head, only to feel pain in her shoulder. She wanted to cry, but found herself speechless. Literally. She made a small sound and a second later, she felt a hand in her own and she looked up to see her blonde mother look down at her.

It was obvious she was speaking, by the movements of her mouth, but all Rooney could hear was... nothing. She turned to see now her brunette mother looking down at her, obviously happy to see her daughter alive and well, but it was also obvious she was panicking. Rooney turned to her blonde mother, and the blonde made a motion to her ear and Rooney gently shook her head, letting her know of her deafness.

Emma turned to Regina who nodded and Emma turned back to her daughter. She said something and kissed her forehead gently before walking away, leaving Regina alone with their daughter. Regina smiled down at her daughter, tears falling from her eyes. Rooney turned to the sling and Regina caressed her cheek gently.

A few seconds later, doctor Brock walked inside and examined her quietly. She took the flashlight and lit into the girl's eyes. Rooney squeezed her eyes at the lights and the woman nodded in acceptance. She brought her finger out and moved it from side to side, Rooney's eyes following it. The doctor smiled and turned to the two mother's, obviously explaining what's happening.

About an hour, maybe an hour and a half later, the doors to the room opened and Rooney turned her head gently to see Eve walk in. She immediately widened her eyes and mentally yelled for Eve to come closer. The woman instantly felt tears in her eyes when she saw Rooney's brown eyes looking back at her.

The woman quickly ran over to the girl and brought her hand to the girl's cheek, earning a hiss from the girl. Rooney could read the apology on the woman's lips and she smiled and nodded in forgiveness.

Right in this moment, seeing Eve in front of her, she had never wanted to touch and kiss the woman so badly as she did right now. But she knew the moment she lifted her arm, she would be in great pain, and that wouldn't be any good. But stubborn as she's always been, Rooney didn't care and she desperately tried to bring her left hand to the woman's cheek, her arm rising.

Eve saw the motion and smiled before leaning down gently bringing her lips to Rooney's. She could immediately feel a scar on the girl's upper lip and Eve couldn't help but think of Regina in that moment. It was almost the same place. Rooney's a little more towards the middle.

Suddenly Eve turned around for a moment before turning back to Rooney. She smiled at her an Rooney smiled back, not knowing what's happening. But suddenly Eve turned to look at someone and Rooney smiled wide when she saw Crevan and Violet next to the bed, both smiling down at her. She turned a little and saw Emmett walking closer.

She could see he frightens in his eyes and she painfully but gently brought her hand out for him to take and he looked at it for a moment before taking it gently. Rooney smiled and turned to see Violet speaking but she was stopped by their blonde mother, obviously telling her that her sister couldn't hear anything. And if Rooney knew he sister right, Violet was now asking a bunch of question. One of them being why her sister couldn't hear anything. And that made Rooney really think. Why can't she hear anything?

About another hour later, doctor Brock walked back inside and Rooney turned to see, not only doctor Brock, but also two other doctors and Rooney began to panic. Emma quickly went over to her daughter and gave her a smile, telling her everything was going to be okay. She tried to tell it was only a CT scan, but she didn't think she got anything told. Rooney just laid and panicked.

The doctors drove the girl gently down the hall, Emma right by Rooney's side and that was all Rooney could focus on. Her mother's assuring smile.  
It was obvious she was trying to assure her everything was going to be okay and Rooney nodded at her mother in understanding.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she could see the lights and her mothers were sitting on the couch, Emma's arms around Regina. Rooney had to smile at the sight. Her mothers were so in love even after the many years they've been together. Suddenly their heads turned and Rooney turned as well to see Eve walk in. A smile appeared on her face and Eve smiled back at her.

Rooney could see Eve was saying something but she couldn't hear her at all. It was just emptiness all over. Eve smiled and leaned down, kissing Rooney's cheek softly making Rooney smile despite the bad hearing. Eve turned to Emma who now stood on the other side of the bed.

_**12 hours ago** _

_"Alright moms, I'm leaving. I'll see you later", Rooney announced and the two mothers nodded in acceptance and kissed her cheeks._

_"Be safe alright sweetie?"_

_"Of course mom. No need to worry"_

_Emma smiled and kissed her daughters cheek before letting the girl walk out of the kitchen and house. Rooney took a deep breath when she walked out, feeling the wind take her in. She began walking down the street letting the music in her earpods take over. It wasn't a long walk, but still. A good walk with music didn't hurt anyone._

_She began to see Eve's house in her sight and a smile appeared on her face, memories running through her mind. She's always known Eve was special to her. But the moment she knew she had fallen in love with her teacher, that it wasn't a mistake. She wanted Eve and she was thanking god everyday for Eve to want her too._

_A loud sound, enough to surpass the music in her ears, brought her back from her thoughts and she turned around, but nothing was there. Rooney furrowed her eyebrows and turned back around, continuing to walk down the street. She turned looking at Eve's house, a smile forming on her lips before passing it. Suddenly an even louder sound startled her and she quickly turned around, seeing a shadow moving on Eve's house. She quickly turned, trying to find the source of the shadow, only to see nothing._

_Feeling her fear rise, she walked faster towards Laura's house and she began to see it in her sight when she suddenly felt herself fall to the ground. She groaned trying to stand, only to find herself plastered to the ground, feeling something tightening around her ankle. She looked down, but saw nothing. She could clearly feel someone or something around her ankle, but nothing was visible. It was invisible. She tried to kick whatever that held her back and could feel herself hit something. She continued to kick and after a few kicks, she finally got herself free and started to run._

_But not even a second later, she felt something around her, and she turned around, seeing a man standing behind her. Rooney screamed, but quickly felt a hand against her mouth, stopping her screaming and she quickly began to panic. She felt herself fight the man, but of course the man was stronger than her, and her panic only rose. Suddenly she heard the man yell out in pain and he quickly let her go, feeling himself break from the inside._

_Rooney turned to see the man, lying on the ground, scratches on his face. She could hear his bones break and she quickly blocked her own ears, feeling herself panic further. She didn't want to be a part of this. She didn't want to be locked up for hurting a man. Suddenly all she could feel was pain. Pain everywhere. In her face, her arm, her shoulder, her collarbone. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain as she felt her collarbone break and her arm not far behind._

_She turned her head to see the man trying to stand from the ground, looking at her with anger in his eyes. Rooney began to panic further and her body tensed to a whole knew level, cramps running through her body. She fought the pain and tried to stand as well, desperately trying to get away from the man. After several seconds of fighting her pain, she was able to feel the ground under her feet and she looked up to see Laura's house being too far away. She turned and saw Eve's house a little closer, but it wasn't close enough either._

_Realizing she didn't have much of a choice, she began to slowly run towards Eve's house and the man groaned and tried to run after her, but failed as he felt to the ground in pain. Rooney cried out as she felt the pain increase and tried to run faster towards Eve's house Finally reaching the house, she ran to the door and ran inside, falling to the ground._

Rooney opened her eyes, and darkness took over. But this time, something was different. She could feel some heaviness and she turned her head slightly, feeling a head against her own. She instantly recognized Eve's forehand and smiled as she took in the woman's scent. God how she had missed her. She could feel the woman's body rise to her breathing and Rooney couldn't feel herself be more proud. She gently kissed the woman's forehead before closing her eyes again, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Crevan walked inside his bedroom, seeing Ian sitting by his desk, playing games and Crevan smiled and walked over sitting down next to him. "Hey, are you okay?", he asked the older guy and said guy shrugged looking down. "Talk to me Payne. What's going on?"

Ian sighed and stopped his game turning to his best friend. "Is Violet still seeing that Brian guy?", he asked and Crevan frowned at him in surprise.

"You're interested in Violet? What about Sarah? What happened to her?"

"Sarah was just too boring. And not the best in bed, but that's beside the point", he quickly added when he saw Crevan's raised eyebrows.

"Wait, you slept with her?! When? Where?"

"Just a few days ago in the dressing rooms in the gym", he said and Crevan made a disgusted face, making Ian roll his eyes. "She was fine, but she wasn't... wild"

"And you think my sister is?", Crevan asked, but quickly shook his head after. "Don't answer that"

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "I just want her to give me a chance. I want to take her out, but I want your blessing first. Bros before hoes right?"

"Be careful Payne, it's my sister you're talking about", Crevan said seriously, but Ian easily saw through it and saw the smirk behind the seriousness.

"I'm sorry man. But please. Just give me a chance"

Crevan chuckled and shook his head as he stood from his seat. "If you really wanted a chance with her, you'll give her time to be with Brian and let her decide if he's the right one for her or if she needs something else"

"You mean someone more like me", Ian corrected and Crevan laughed as he took off his t-shirt and opened his closet pulling out a shirt. "Man I wish I had a body like yours bro. That six pac just gets all the girls you know"

Crevan laughed and shook his head playfully for the third time in that conversation. "My body and look has nothing to do with it Payne, and you know it"

Ian laughed and stood as well, taking his own t-shirt off. "Yeah, but you have to agree with me. This fat doesn't get any chicks anytime soon", he said slapping his stomach and Crevan rolled his eyes.

"Then it's good Violet doesn't think with her pussy"

* * *

"Do you think I should call and go check on her?", Violet asked for the fifth time that night and Ash smiled an assuring smile at her.

"She's fine Vi, your mothers told you they would call if anything happened", she explained and Violet sighed and nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry Ash, I just can't stop worrying"

"It's fine Vi. I get it. She's your sister, of course you're worrying. I would be worrying if you didn't"

Violet smiled and nodded in agreement before taking the menu card. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?", she asked and Ash took a deep breath, trying to hide herself behind the menu card and Violet could see the nervousness in her best friend.

"Ash is everything okay?"

Ash cleared her throat and smiled. "Yeah of course. Everything is perfect, I just... there is something I need to ask you"

Violet smiled nodding and Ash took a deep breath nodding as well. "I wanted to tell you something. Or ask you really, uhm... I uh... Do-Do you remember when I asked you if it was okay for me to date Crevan?", she asked and Violet frowned for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah?"

"And you said that I should wait because Laura had broken his heart?"

"Is this what I think it is?", Violet asked and Ash frowned at her, mentally telling herself not to panic.

"And wha-what do you th-think it is?", Ash asked and Violet eyed her for a moment before looking away in thought.

"Is this your way of asking me if it's okay for you to date him now?"

Ash took a deep breath, panicking inside. This was not her goal. This was not what she and Crevan had discussed and agreed on. "Violet—"

"Because I see no reason for you to wait anymore. I mean he's with Alex and I told you about their relationship"

"Violet it's not—"

"And there's nothing wrong with their relationship. I mean you can go and take him if you want. I'm sure he wants you as well"

Ash sighed and took a deep breath. "It's already happened Violet!", Ash stopped the blonde and said blonde frowned looking at her best friend.

"What?"

"It already happened", Ash repeated and Violet frowned even more.

"What do you mean it already happened? What happened?"

It was Ash's time to frown, not understanding her best friend. "What do you mean what happened?"

"What? What do you mean, what do you mean what happened?! What happened Ash?!"

The youngest groaned and shook her head. "Alright. I meant, Crevan and I already happened. We've already...", she trailed off and Violet widened her eyes at her best friend.

"You already happened... You and Crevan. My brother. Oh my god did you guys have sex?!?!", Violet asked and Ash widened her eyes quickly bringing her hand to her best friend's mouth, stopping her from talking.

"Vi, will you be quiet?! We're sitting in a restaurant!"

Violet sat with open mouth even after Ash removed her hand and the brunette sighed rolling her eyes. "And no, we haven't had sex yet. We've only kissed. A lot", she explained and Violet kept staring at her. "Please say something", Ash said nervously and Violet looked away in deep astonishment.

"Hello ladies, here is your drinks", the waiter suddenly came over and said and Ash composed while Violet still sat, looking away with open mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

"Have you made a decision for your food?", he asked and Ash smiled and nodded.

"Just give us a pizza for share. Pepperoni"

The man smiled and walked away with a nod. Ash smiled at him before turning to Violet with a serious face, hitting her head. "Violet! Woman up!"

* * *

"Seattle?! Are you absolutely insane?! How are we supposed to get her there without these equipments?", Emma asked in anger and Regina brought her hand to her wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Emma, but we simply don't have the equipments for Rooney's recovery. Seattle's hospital is one of the best in the country. Rooney will heal and recover not only better but also faster there. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't have to. I only want what's best for Rooney, just like you do", doctor Brock said and Emma sighed and turned to her wife who nodded in understanding.

"We will all go with her. And we will not leave her. None of us will"

"I know I just... What about the kids. The school?", Emma asked and Regina smiled at her wife's concern for their children's education.

"We will take a vacation. For however long Rooney will be staying. We will take it as time comes"

Emma nodded and Regina hugged her wife tight. "I'm gonna go home and tell the kids the news. When are we leaving?", Regina asked turning to the doctor and said doctor shrugged.

"As fast as possible, if I have to be honest. The faster, the better for Rooney"

Regina nodded and turned to Emma who nodded in agreement. "Go. I'll talk to Eve"

Regina nodded and kissed her wife softly and deep. God knows they both needed it. Emma brought her hand to Regina's cheek, kissing her deeper and the brunette had to stop her wife before they came to far.

"I love you"

"I love you too Gina"

* * *

Rooney opened her eyes finding an awake Eve next to her in the bed. Eve smiled up at her, meeting her eyes and Rooney smiled back at her. Eve was talking to her, but nothing came out. Not according to Rooney anyway. Eve sighed knowing Rooney still couldn't hear her and laid her head on the girl's shoulder, letting Rooney take in her scent. She could feel the comfort Rooney was desperate to give her and she smiled and looked up at her girlfriend, not being able to resist. Her girlfriend was such a beautiful girl despite the new scars she had gotten. The scar on her upper lip, and a little bigger scar under her eyes. And not to mention the much bigger and deeper scar that started by her left eye and went across her face, over her nose and down to the end of her jaw.

Eve felt herself starting to tear up by the sight. Her girlfriend was so pure and innocent. Now her beautiful face was full of scars and there was nothing she could do about it. Rooney was her girlfriend struggling and gave her a gentle smile and Eve smiled back bringing her hand to Rooney's cheek, caressing it gently. She leaned in, bringing her lips to Rooney's cheek, kissing her softly before remembering the plan.

She rolled over and took a pen and a paper before rolling back, writing something down. Rooney frowned at the action, but waited patiently for Eve to finish. Once she did, the older woman showed the text and Rooney read it slowly. Once reading it, Rooney frowned looking at Eve and the older woman nodded in confirmation. Rooney sighed and leaned her head back, taking a deep breath. Eve gave a sad smile, putting the paper and pen away before burying her face in Rooney's neck, her arm around the girl's waist, protectively and Rooney smiled and nodded, understanding the woman's mental message. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

"Seattle? Why Seattle?", Violet asked as the three Swan-Mills kids sat by the dining table, Regina sitting next to her daughter.

"Because Seattle has one of the best hospitals in the country and it's the best choice for Rooney right now. So please respect it and pack your bags. We are leaving tonight"

Crevan and Emmett shared a look, Crevan bringing his arm around him, while Violet looked down in thought. "What about our friends? Are we just supposed to leave them?", she asked and Regina sighed and brought her arms around her daughter.

"We are not leaving anyone sweetheart. We are just going away for a while"

Violet sighed and nodded in understanding before standing. "I'll go and pack now"

The boys did as well and Regina sighed and called Emma letting her know the kids were on board. Emma accepted it and turned to Eve who laid in the bed with Rooney by her side. "She's going to be okay Eve. I promise"

Eve nodded looking at Rooney with love in her eyes and Emma sighed looking at her friend. She could see the love Eve had for Rooney and she knew it was wrong of her to think it was bad thing. She knew Eve was a good choice for Rooney and Rooney good for Eve. They were good for each other and both Emma and Regina knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seattle here we come!
> 
> And who are we going to meet in Seattle?! Can any of you guys guess it?


	30. You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And happy new year!
> 
> I hope everyone jumped safe and sound into the new year! I did! Here's the first chapter from me to you guys in this fine new year! Let's all hope it will get better than 2k16!
> 
> Like I wrote in the latest chapter. We are going to Seattle and I asked you guys who we are going to meet. And one of you guessed correct! So congratulations! I hope you like it!

Emma and Regina walked inside the hospital the next morning walking over to the reception. "Excuse me, we're here to see our daughter? She came in here last night", Emma said the woman at the reception smiled and nodded.

"Of course. What's your daughter's name?"

"Rooney Swan-Mills", Regina said and the woman nodded looking at the screen for a moment before turning back to the two women.

"Yes, I see her right here. I can unfortunately not let you go in alone, so I will call her doctor and let her know that you guys are here and she will come and get you"

"Thank you", Emma said and the woman smiled at her before turning back to her work. Emma turned to her wife and squeezed her hand, making said wife turn to her and take a deep breath. "She's in a good place Gina. She's in good hands"

Regina nodded and let her head react on her wife's shoulder, Emma caressing her back gently. "Swan-Mills?"

The two women turned to see a blonde woman smile at them. "Yes, that's us", Regina said and the doctor smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm your daughter's doctor", she said holding out her hand and the two mothers shook the offered hand.

"I'm Emma and this is my wife Regina. Is our daughter alright?", she asked and doctor Robbins smiled at her.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you to her room?"

The two mothers shared a look and nodded before following the doctor down the hall. A few moments later they reached the room walking in, and saw their daughter sleeping in the bed, bandages around her head across her face. Only her eyes, nose and mouth was visible and Regina silently gasped as she walked over to her daughter and took her hand gently.

"She wasn't wearing this when she got here, what happened?", Emma asked turning to the doctor and said doctor nodded, her hands in her pockets.

"A few hours after you guys went home, her face started to hurt. And it... it was pretty bad. The wounds in her face had somehow increased and just started bleeding. We had to put the bandages on in order to stop the bleeding. We have just changed them for the fifth time", she said and Emma frowned.

"Since it started?"

Doctor Robbins sighed shaking her head. "Since the last three hours"

Emma turned to her wife who looked back at her with scared eyes.

"I will leave you for a moment, I will come back in a few minutes", the doctor said and Emma turned to her nodding.

"Of course, uh.. thank you doctor"

The woman smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the family alone. "Is that the family?", a voice said and Arizona turned to see her ex Callie stand next to her.

"Ah yes it is. The mothers", she said leaning against the reception and Callie nodded crossing her arms.

"Lesbians?"

"Yep"

Callie smirked holding up a high five and Arizona immediately high fived her back. "Do you have the results?", she asked and Callie remembered.

"Right yes, I do. I uhm, I noticed the collarbone. It's not put right back into place", she said showing the pictures from the girl's CT scan and Arizona looked at it for a moment, already knowing the results. "I have to go in surgery in order to fix it. It's too far broken to do anything about from the outside", Callie said and Arizona sighed and nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Have you talked to Jackson?"

"I have. He will come down and take a look on her face, once he's free", she said and Arizona nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Good. Page me when he's ready?"

"Sure", Callie answered and Arizona smiled and nodded before walking away, leaving the orthopedic doctor to her own thoughts.

"Have you called Henry? Told him about what happened?", Emma asked and Regina nodded as she looked down at her daughter.

"I did right before we drove. He's coming as soon as he can", she said and Emma nodded in acceptance before turning to her sleeping daughter.

"We need to figure out what happened Gina. Something must have triggered her", Emma said and Regina turned to her and nodded. She walked around the bed and brought her wife in for a hug, tears threatening in her eyes.

"We're gonna fight this. Just like we always do"

Emma nodded and looked at her daughter, tears falling.

"Like we always do"

* * *

When Rooney opened her eyes she saw three doctors standing in the room, looking at some scans, probably her CT scans, Rooney thought. She turned her head slightly to see her mothers sitting on the couch. Emma looked up meeting her daughter's tired eyes and she immediately stood.

"Rooney", she whispered and the three doctors turned to see the girl awake.

"Ah, Rooney. Nice to finally meet—", the male doctor said, but stopped as he saw the mother holding up a hand and Emma turned to her daughter who looked back at her. Emma looked at her for a moment before motioning her hand to her ear and Rooney shook her head gently, making Emma sigh.

"She still can't hear anything"

The three doctors shared an equal look. "Page Grey", the male doctor said before turning to the two mothers.

"We have discussed your daughters choices and we have all agreed on surgery", the man said and Emma opened her mouth, ready to answer when someone bet her to it.

"Surgery?", a voice said and they all turned see a tall black haired woman.

"Eve. You made it", Emma said and the woman nodded and walked further inside the room, her eyes meeting Rooney's. Rooney immediately tried to move, her hand reaching out and Eve smiled and walked closer to her, taking her hand gently.

"I'm here", she whispered and Rooney smiled despite not hearing a single word. She knew what Eve was telling her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", the male doctor asked and Eve frowned before turning to the man.

"And who are you?", she asked back and the man frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Jackson Avery. Plastic surgeon. I'm here to fix Rooney's face"

Eve nodded and stood tall. "Eve Rothlo. Rooney's girlfriend"

The two doctors left widened their eyes at the fact and turned to the mothers who nodded in confirmation. "Wow. Okay. Nice to meet you", Arizona said and Jackson turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Now what was it about surgery? Why does my girlfriend need surgery?"

"Because he collarbone is messed up", Callie said walking back inside with another woman behind her.

"What?"

"The doctor at the previous hospital you had Rooney treated, has not placed her collarbone right back into it's rightful place. Which means that if we let it be for much longer, her collarbone would likely be stuck and she will never be able to use her shoulder nor her arm again", she explained and Eve turned to Rooney who looked back at her.

"Grey", Jackson said and the woman behind doctor Torres nodded and walked forwards, standing next to Eve, looking down at the girl in front of her. She smiled and held up a paper block and a pen, showing it to the girl. Rooney nodded and the woman smiled at her as she gently sat on the bed using a few moments to write something down before showing it to the girl once she was done.

**_Hello Rooney. My name is Meredith Grey_ **

Rooney smiled softly and nodded, indicating her own greeting. Meredith smiled and wrote something down.

**_I'm here to give you a check up. Is that okay with you?_ **

Rooney nodded smiling softly and Eve turned to Emma who nodded and she walked over to her friends and sat down next to Regina on the couch while Emma stood next to her daughter's bed. Meredith smiled at Rooney before turning to Jackson nodding.

"Alright. Check her through and let me know when you're done", he said and Meredith nodded letting the man walk out of the room. Meredith took out her flashlight and let the light hit the girl's eyes. A moment later she took it away and held up her finger, moving it from left to right. But after no sign of cooperation, she sighed and lowered her finger.

"I'm getting no reaction. Have you made a CT scan for her brain?", she asked turning to the two doctors and Arizona turned to Callie who shook her head.

"No we haven't, but—"

"Then I suggest you go make one as fast as possible. I want to see her brain. And page Amelia. I want her to see it as well", Meredith interrupted and Callie nodded and walked out of the room.

"Shit", a voice said and they all turned to Regina who sat in the couch.

"Gina? Is everything okay?", Emma immediately asked, getting down on her knees in front of her wife and Regina nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered we had an appointment with Whale for our first ultrasound", she said and Emma sighed remembering as well.

"Oh, you're pregnant?", Arizona asked and the couple turned to the doctor.

"Yes. Nine weeks", she said and Arizona smiled wide at her.

"I can give you an ultrasound. I'm a pediatric surgeon. Working with children is my speciality", she said and Emma turned to Regina who didn't hesitate to nod. Emma nodded and turned to Eve.

"Don't let her out of your sight while we're gone?"

"Never", Eve answered and Emma nodded in acceptance before helping her wife to stand and turned to their daughter.

"We'll be right back, okay?", Emma whispered, trying to let Rooney read her lips and Rooney nodded in understanding. Emma smiled and kissed her head before following the doctor out of the room. Rooney turned to Eve who stood next to her smiling down at her.

* * *

"And here it is", Arizona said as they sat in the small room, the ultrasound on full display. Emma felt a hand in her own as they looked at their baby in the brunette's stomach. "Do you want to know the gender?", Arizona asked and the couple shared a look silently agreeing.

"No thank you. We want to be surprised", she said and Arizona nodded turning back to the screen. She narrowed her eyes, moving the object around the stomach before swallowing hard turning to the couple, clearing her throat.

"Do you want to know how many?"

Emma and Regina's heads turned to the woman, eyes wide.

"How many?!", Regina repeated and Arizona swallowed before smiling wide, turning to the screen.

"Okay, let's play a game of hide and seek. How many do you see here?", she asked and Emma frowned before looking at the screen.

"I uh... I see—"

"For fuck sake, just tell us!", Regina interrupted and both Emma and Arizona flinched at the high tone.

"Three! There's three", she said and Emma and Regina shared a look and before neither Regina or Arizona could react, the blonde fell to the ground unconscious.

"My wife", Regina said rolling her eyes and Arizona couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me about it"

Regina turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. "You're married to a woman?", she asked and Arizona chuckled shaking her head.

"God no. But I was once. So I know how it is", she explained and Regina nodded turning to look down at her wife.

"You guys are lucky with these three. Triplets are very unusual", Arizona said. "But hard to take care of, all at the same time", she said and Regina nodded with a knowing face.

"Tell me about it", she said and Arizona turned to her as took the pictures of the ultrasound, laughing.

"How many kids do you have? Is Rooney your only one?", she asked out of curiosity and Regina smiled shaking her head.

"No, we have five at the moment", she said and Arizona widened her eyes at the number.

"Five? Wow. You and wife must have been busy with all the paper work and everything"

"Paperwork?", Regina asked confused and Arizona turned to her as she cleaned her up.

"Yes. The adoption papers"

Regina chuckled shaking her head, once she realized what the woman meant. "Oh, our kids are not adopted. Only the first one by myself", she said and Arizona nodded slowly with a frown.

"Then how did you know what kind of donor you wanted, if I may ask?"

Regina had to fight the urge to just laugh at the woman. "We haven't used any donors either. They are purely ours", she said with pride in her voice and Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then... Then how are you... I'm sorry for asking but—"

"It's okay doctor. I understand your curiosity. You're not the first one", Regina stopped her quickly coming up with something. She couldn't exactly say their kids, except for Henry, were born out of true love. "My wife, she uh... She was born with a uhm...", she trailed off and Arizona instantly knew what she meant.

"Oh! Wow. And you're... okay with that? I mean of course you're okay with it, you're about to have eight children in total, but you know", she said and Regina chuckled turning to look at her still passed out wife.

"I didn't care what she had between her legs. I fell in love with her personality. Everything about her is a plus. Even her shaft", she said and Arizona smiled at her.

"That's so romantic"

Regina chuckled and nodded. "Indeed it is. But you're right. Taking care of triplets are hard work"

"Oh, you've had triplets before?", the surgeon asked with surprise in her voice and Regina nodded smiling.

"I have yes. Rooney is the oldest of the three"

Arizona smiled, happy to get such an interesting case. "Wow. Well that explains it. When you've had twins or more before, your chances are higher to get it again. That' why you're having three again. Congratulations by the way"

Regina smiled as she was handed the sonogram of her three babies inside. "Thank you", she whispered and they both heard a groan coming from the floor and they both turned to see Emma slowly waking up. Arizona immediately walked over and helped the woman to stand, Regina rising from the bed.

"You okay honey?", she asked and Emma nodded looking at the doctor.

"Three?"

"Yes, you're having triplets", she confirmed and Emma took a deep breath turning to Regina.

"I can't wait to tell the kids", she said making Regina and Arizona laugh.

* * *

"Seattle is a beautiful city", Violet said as they drove off towards the hospital and Crevan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's nice"

Violet sighed and brought her hand to his shoulder squeezing it tight. They drove in silence to the hospital and when they got there, Emmett took his brothers hand holding it tight. Crevan smiled and squeezed his brothers hand as the three siblings walked inside.

"Hey, excuse me. We're here to see our sister, Rooney Swan-Mills?", Violet said to the receptionist and the woman smiled at them.

"Ah yes. Your mothers said you would come. I'll call your sister's doctor and she will come and take you to her"

"Thank you", Violet said and turned to her brothers. "So far so good"

Crevan smiled and brought his arm around her as they looked around the ER. "Swan-Mills", a voice said and they all turned to see a woman walk over.

"Yeah, that's us", Crevan said and Arizona smiled at them. She could definitely see the resemblance between the siblings. They were definitely triplets. And a little brother by their side. But where was the fifth?

"Follow me", she said and the siblings nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway and after a few seconds they reached the room and the siblings walked in, seeing their sister laying in the bed, Eve next to her on the chair.

"Rooney"

Eve turned by the voice of the girl and Rooney turned as well, smiling at her siblings. She gently brought out her left hand and Violet immediately walked over, taking her hand into her own.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Rooney smiled sadly shaking her head, making Violet frown.

"She can't hear you", Eve explained standing from the chair and Violet turned to her with a sad face. The girl felt a small squeeze in her hand and turned to see Rooney smile at her.

"Where's our moms?", Crevan asked walking closer, with a tired Emmett in his arms and Eve turned to him before walking over, taking the tired boy from his brother's arms into her own. Despite him being 12, he had always been small, a thing he had definitely inherited from his mothers and not grandfather like the others. Despite being 12, he was big enough to be carried, and being the little sneaky boy he was, he used it to his own benefit, more than he probably should.

"They're at an ultrasound. They'll be here in a minute", Eve answered and   
Crevan nodded and turned to Rooney who was smiling back at him.

"How are we supposed to tell them?", they heard a voice say and they all turned to see Emma and Regina walk inside.

"Tell us what?", Violet asked and the two mothers turned to their children, smiles on their faces.

"Hey kids", Emma greeted them and walked closer, kissing her son's cheek.

"Tell us what?", Violet asked again and the two mothers shared a look nodding before turning back to their children.

"We have just been at an ultrasound, so we could see your new baby brother or sister. We didn't want to know the gender, because we want a surprise", Regina said and they nodded letting her continue. "But we... we saw something"

"Something?", Crevan pressed on and the two mothers turned to their son nodding. "Yes. Apparently, we're not just having one child"

The siblings, along with Eve, widened their eyes, mouths open wide. All except for Rooney who couldn't hear anything. "Twins?", Violet asked and the two mothers shook their heads.

"Triplets", Emma whispered and before any of them could stop it, Violet fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh", Emma let out, running over to her daughter. Rooney laid in bed, eyes wide. Eve turned to her and gave her an assuring smile.

"Alright everyone. Doctor Wilson. Would you do the honor?", Arizona suddenly came in and said, along with doctor Grey and another doctor.

"Rooney Swan-Mills. She's sixteen years old. Was attacked on her way to her friend one late night and has now lost her ability to hear. She is currently in need of one surgery so far. An orthopedic surgery for her collarbone which needs to be moved back into place", the woman said and the whole family nodded turning to look at Rooney in the bed.

"When will you do the surgery?", Regina asked and Arizona smiled at her.

"Now actually. Doctor Torres is currently getting ready for the surgery. Doctor Wilson and doctor Grey is here to transfer Rooney up to the OR. We'll give you a few minutes", Arizona said before walking out, the two doctors following. Regina and Emma shared a look before turning to their daughter in the bed. Emma took the paper block and pen she has been given and wrote down the news.

Once she had read it, Rooney eyes widened in fear. Emma quickly brought her hand to her daughters bandage covered cheek and stroked it gently, trying to comfort her and calm her down.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay"

But it didn't work. Rooney's eyes were filled with nothing but fear, tears starting to form. It was clear she was having a panic attack. Eve let Emmett back down to the floor before walking over to her panicking girlfriend in the bed. She gently brought her hands to Rooney's face, looking into her eyes.

"It's okay baby", she whispered and Rooney felt herself relax slowly. Eve smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. She turned to Emma, silently asking for the paper block and pen and Emma immediately gave it to her. Eve smiled and wrote something down before showing it to Rooney.

**_I'll be right here when you get back. We all will_ **

Rooney gave a small nod before turning to her brunette mother. She rose her hand slightly and Regina walked closer to her daughter. To her surprise, Rooney gently brought her hand to her mother's belly, caressing it gently, making everyone smile.


	31. New Discoveries

The two mothers and girlfriend sat in the waiting room, feeling the seconds and minutes moving slower and slower. Everything felt like it was on stop. They had been sitting for almost three hours now and still haven't heard anything from the doctors. "This can't be right!", Eve said standing up and Emma looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes.

"Eve there's nothing we can—"

"I don't care Emma! My girlfriend is in surgery!"

"So is my daughter!", Emma yelled standing up and Regina stood as well, holding her wife back.

"Both of you, stop fighting. Rooney wouldn't want you to fight", she said and Emma sighed looking away, feeling herself calm down by her wife's hand on her back.

"Family of Rooney Swan-Mills?", a voice said and the three women turned to the familiar doctor walking over. She was the one presenting their daughter for the other doctors. Doctor Wilson.

"That's us!", Emma said and Regina took her hand holding it tight, while Eve held her key chain with the R in her hand.

"Your daughter is still in surgery, but it's going well and they are doing the last few adjustments before closing her up", the woman said and they all let out a breath in relief. "I'll come back to you when she's out and you're able to see her", she said before walking down the hall leaving the three women alone. Emma sighed and walked over to Eve, putting a hand on her shoulder. Eve sighed and turned to her friend, feeling herself being pulled in for a hug.

* * *

"Did you remember to cancel the party?", Violet asked and Crevan nodded as he sat down by the table.

"Yeah, I did when Rooney was hospitalized in Storybrooke"

Violet nodded and turned to their little brother who sat quietly in the restaurant, eating his pasta. "Are you okay buddy?", she asked and Emmett shook his head.

"I don't feel so good. I wanna be with mom", he said and Violet turned to Crevan who nodded.

"Eat something first bro. You'll need the energy"

"For what? Sitting and waiting for Rooney to be better?"

Violet sighed turning to Crevan. "Emmett you gotta eat something. It's not healthy for you to skip dinner. Moms want us to eat. So eat", the brother said gently and Emmett felt tears in his eyes making Violet look at Crevan with pleading eyes. Crevan looked at his brother with sad eyes before turning to his sister nodding.

"Let's get going. Just let me pay before we leave"

The siblings nodded and Crevan went to pay for their dinner before they left the restaurant. They got in the car and drove off to the hospital, silence filling the car. Once there, Crevan took Emmett's hand and they walked inside the waiting room.

When they walked in, the three women immediately turned to them and Emmett instantly let got of his brother's hand and walked over to their brunette mother, Regina furrowing her eyebrows as he brought his arms around her neck, hugging her tight. She looked up at her other son and he walked over, gently explaining his brother's sickness, making Regina nod, kissing her son's cheek before turning to her youngest son, turning all of her attention to him.

"Is Rooney not out yet?", Violet asked and Emma shook her head as she walked over to her daughter.

"They're closing her up. They will call us in when she's finished", she said as she hugged her daughter and Violet nodded hugging her mother back. "How was dinner?"

"Fine", Violet said shrugging it off and Emma frowned at her daughter before turning to her son who had walked over to Eve and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling? What did they say?", Crevan asked and Eve turned to him for a moment before looking away.

"The surgery was successful"

Crevan let out a sigh of relief and Eve turned to him, a smile on her face. "She's okay", she whispered taking his hand in her own and Crevan smiled nodded, a tear falling.

"She's okay"

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?", Ash asked as she and Ian sat in their cafeteria eating their lunch. Ian turned to her as he took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Rooney is in surgery. I don't think they're okay right now", he answered and Violet widened her yes turning to the boy.

"She's in surgery?! How the hell do you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wow Ash, relax. Crevan texted me. He wanted me to give you this", he said and before Ash could ask what it was, Ian leaned in and kissed her cheek, making Ash blush.

"He misses you", Ian continued and Ash composed and let her blush calm down.

"I miss him too"

"I know, I told him that"

Ash smiled and let her thoughts wander to her new love. Ian saw the smile on the girl's face and couldn't help but smile in understanding. "Hey guys", a voice said and they both turned to see Alex sit down next to Ian. "Have you heard from them?", she asked and the two friends nodded.

"He texted me earlier. Rooney's in surgery", Ian said and Alex' face paled, her eyes filled with worry and concern making Ash sigh, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rooney's in surgery?", she whispered and Ian nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Ha-has he said when she'll get out?", she asked and Ian shook his head, making the girl sigh. Suddenly they all heard a phone ring and Ian pulled out his phone, seeing Crevan's nickname on the screen.

"Hey dude! She's out? That's great man, how is she? That's great. Say hi from all of us. Yeah, they're sitting right here. Alright, I'll put you on speaker, hold on. You're on Chris"

* * *

"I'm fine. Yeah she's okay. She still hasn't woken up, but she's okay. Of course. Yeah sure, I'll wait"

Regina walked inside the room where her daughter laid and saw her son sitting there. "Yeah I know babe. I miss you too", he whispered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her son. As far as she knew, he didn't have anyone. Maybe it was Alex. She walked over and stood beside him as he sat in the chair next to Rooney's bed.

"Yeah, that would be great. Yeah. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"How is she?", Regina asked and Crevan turned to her with a frown before answering.

"Oh, she's great. Ash is great", he answer and Regina frowned at him.

"Ash? As in Violet's friend? Blue's daughter?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

Regina sighed and looked down. "You called her babe. How long have you been seeing each other?", she asked and Crevan blushed turning back to Rooney.

"A little over a week?"

Regina nodded turning to her son. "Does Violet know?"

Crevan sighed shaking his head and Regina sighed as well, letting her hands squeeze his shoulders. "What is it with you and your sisters best friends?"

Crevan snorted shaking his head as he took Rooney's hand into his own.

"I don't know"

* * *

It was later that night when Rooney woke up. She could see lights in her room, but it was quiet. She still couldn't hear anything.she mentally sighed and turned her head slowly seeing Eve in the chair, her head resting on her hand. It was obvious she was sleeping, and Rooney couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't sleeping in the bed with her.

She turned her head gently seeing no one else in the room. Where was her family? She turned back to Eve and tried to move her left hand, finding it to work perfectly. Her arm must have healed while she was in surgery. She tried to reach out for her girlfriend, but she couldn't reach her.

She gently looked around and noticed a hand mirror on the table next to her. She reached out and took it into her hand, not even thinking about looking into it before reaching for Eve once more. This time she did and when she poked her, the woman shook awake and she looked up to meet brown eyes looking back at her.

"Rooney", she whispered as she stood from her seat and let her hand touch Rooney's head gently, her thump caressing her forehead. Rooney gently shook her head and Eve nodded in understanding.

She could see Rooney looking down at her lips and she smiled as she leaned down, letting her lips gently touch Rooney's. But to her surprise, Rooney gave more pressure and Eve could feel the love the girl had for her.

She pulled back, seeing Rooney pout and she grinned kissing her lips once more before finding the paper block and pen, writing something down.

**_Your mothers and siblings are in the cafeteria, getting something to eat_ **

Rooney read it carefully and nodded once done. Eve smiled and put the board away turning to Rooney. "I love you so much", she whispered looking into Rooney's eyes, despite knowing the girl couldn't hear anything.

"Rooney baby!", Regina said as she and the rest of her family walked inside, and Eve and Rooney turned to them, a big smile on Regina's face as she walked closer to her daughter. Her arm was in a sling, her collarbone blue and purple from the surgery.

"Hi baby", Regina whispered and Rooney smiled up at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing her mother always made her feel so safe and secure. Regina smiled and leaned down, kissing her daughter's forehead, making said daughter smile, a tear falling, but quickly disappearing into the bandages on her face.

"Hey sweetheart", Emma said coming up to stand next to her wife and Rooney turned to her blonde mother and instantly reached with her left hand towards her and Emma smiled taking her daughter's hand gently into her own. Regina could see how careful Emma was with their daughter. She was so scared if she pressured to hard, their daughter would break.

"Ah, you're awake", a voice said and they all turned to see the familiar doctors walk in, doctor Avery and doctor Torres. Rooney gave them both a small smile and nodded, the doctors smiling back before turning to the mothers. "If it's alright with you, I would like to check on your daughter's face. I need to see if her wounds have healed enough to avoid surgery", doctor Avery said and Emma turned to Regina who looked back at her with worried eyes.

They both knew they wouldn't be able to hold out many hours more with their daughter in surgery. But of course they also knew they had to. If it helped their daughter, they would do anything in their power. Even go through the pain of waiting for her while she was in surgery.

"Go ahead", Emma said and doctor Avery smiled sadly and nodded turning to the doctor behind him who nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed where Eve had to take a step back in order to make room.

Doctor Avery took the paper block and pen and wrote down their plan before showing it to Rooney. Rooney read it through and nodded, feeling herself being filled with fear. She felt Eve's hand in her own and she turned to see a smile on her face, telling her everything was going to be fine.

"Alright, let's take a look", doctor Avery said as he sat gently on the bed before gently taking the bandages off, layer after layer. After a few seconds, the skin began to become visible and doctor Avery swallowed, already seeing the big scars on the girl's face.

Regina brought her hand to her mouth gasping out, Emma bringing an arm around her wife in comfort while Violet gasped as well, Crevan doing the same as his blonde mother while he covered Emmett's eyes. Eve stood tears filling her eyes as she saw her love's face. It was completely broken and covered in scars. Some of them big and nasty ones and they haven't even seen all of it.

Doctor Avery turned to doctor Torres, sighing deep before taking the rest of the bandage off, revealing Rooney's face. Regina felt tears in her eyes, Emma's already falling down. Violet buried her face in her brother's chest while Emmett turned around, Crevan comforting them both, even though it was just as hard for him to watch.

"Oh my baby", Regina whispered and Emma held her wife as their daughter looked around at all of them, their disturbing faces on display. She turned to see Eve's face covered in tears, her hand to her mouth.

"I'm afraid this is in need of surgery. Her scars are too damaged to letting them heal themselves. They need proper medicinal. If we let them heal themselves, they won't heal properly, due to their... horrid damage", doctor Avery said standing from the bed and Regina buried her face in Emma's neck, Emma turning to the doctor.

"Just do whatever you can to save her", she said and the doctor nodded and turned to the other doctor who nodded and walked over to him.

"I will prepare the surgery and I will let you know tomorrow, when we're ready", he said and Emma nodded silently thanking him before turning to Rooney who looked back at her.

"It's okay sweetheart", she whispered and Rooney turned to Eve who looked back at her, worry written all over her face. Rooney turned to the mirror on the table and Eve gently shook her head, but Rooney wouldn't accept it. She pointed at it once again and Eve hesitated, turning to Emma who nodded, obviously hesitating as well. Eve sighed and took the mirror, giving it to Rooney. The girl took it gently before taking a deep breath, holding it up in front of her.

All the air suddenly left her lungs as she saw her own face in the mirror. Everything was filled with scars and marks. Her face was completely broken. She felt tears in her eyes, already falling down her cheeks and she instantly hissed out loud when she felt the tear, reach a scar, obviously burning her, making Eve immediately lean in, drying her eyes away. Put it didn't help. Rooney was now fully crying and before any of them could stop her, she threw the mirror across the room, letting it break at the wall.

They all turned to see and hear the girl cry out her pain of the damage of her face and Regina felt herself break at her daughter's pain in her tears, Emma and Eve already breaking inside themselves.

* * *

Ian and Ash was walking towards the diner, quietly talking as they walked closer. Once they reached it, Ash hugged the boy tight, knowing they both needed it before walking inside, meeting her mother for dinner. Ian sighed and smiled before walking towards his house. He was almost halfway when he heard someone struggling and he quickly turned to see a man struggling with a suitcase.

"Oh, hey, let me help you with that", Ian said running over and the man turned to him and stopped for a few seconds before smiling shaking his head.

"Oh, no no. Don't worry about it. I got it", he said, but Ian could see the struggle.

"No, let me help you with that. Where are you taking it?"

The man sighed, knowing he couldn't stop the boy. "That building there. First floor", he said nodded towards a building and Ian immediately recognized it as the new building with the new apartments.

"Sure. Left or right?"

"Left", the man answered and Ian smiled and took the heavy suitcase inside and up the stairs, waiting for the man to reach it. The man opened the door and they walked inside, Ian placing the suitcase on the floor by the door to a bedroom. "Thank you my boy. That was kind of you", he thanked and Ian smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help"

The man smiled and eyed the boy for a few seconds, making the boy frown. But before he could ask, the man held out his hand, a smile on his face.

"I'm Robert", he said and Ian smiled and shook the offered hand.

"I'm Ian. Ian Payne French", he said and the Robert smiled at him.

"Ian. That's a nice name"


	32. A New Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up!
> 
> I hope you all had a great new year and let's hope we all get a better year than crappy 2k16!

The next morning, when Eve opened her eyes, she looked around the hospital room and saw Emma and Regina sleeping on the couch. She smiled at the sight of her two best friends. She'd always admired their love for each other. It was true love after all.

She heard a voices and turned to the windows in the room, looking out on the hallway, seeing one Rooney's doctors with two women. Eve furrowed her eyebrows and stood from the bed and left the comfort in Rooney's body.

"Emma", she whispered and the woman stirred awake, turning to look up at her friend.

"Eve? What's wrong?"

"Someone's here", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows and gently got off the couch without waking her wife. She stood up and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Excuse me, can I help you?", Emma asked and doctor Avery and the two women turned to Emma and Eve.

"Mrs. and mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"What is it?", Emma asked before Eve could object to the titles.

"I'm detective Rizzoli and this is my partner Doctor Isles. We're here to speak to your daughter", the tallest woman said and Emma frowned at her, crossing her arms.

"What is this about?"

"I'm here on a murder investigation mrs. Swan-Mills. And right now your daughter is my prime suspect"

Emma and Eve froze in place, Emma immediately turning around and walking back inside the room over to her wife. She shook her wife's body a little to violently and Regina stirred awake. "Emma? What's going on? Is everything okay?", the brunette asked her wife and Emma took unsteady breaths, looking at her wife.

"The police are here. They're investigating a murder"

"And?", Regina asked, not quite understanding.

"Rooney's their suspect", Emma said and Regina widened her eyes.

"But I don't understand?! Rooney was just as hurt as he was!", Eve said and the detective nodded.

"Yes, but he was found dead in the woods in your town, "

Eve sighed and turned to see Emma and Regina walk out of Rooney's room. "What is this about my daughter being a murderer?", Regina asked in anger and detective Rizzoli help up her hands.

"Your daughter? You're all her mothers?", the woman asked confused and Emma and Regina turned to Eve who looked at them before shaking her head, turning to the detective.

"I'm uh... I'm her—"

"Aunt", Emma interrupted her and they all turned to her, Regina and Eve with frowns on their faces. "She's my sister. Now can we please continue?"

The detective nodded and turned to the doctor nodding. The doctor nodded back and stepped forward.

"I'm Maura Isles. I'm the chef medical examiner at Boston Police Department", she said offering her hand and they all shook it.

"Boston? You're from Boston?", Emma asked in surprise and both women nodded, making Emma turn to Regina, nodding towards Rooney's room. Regina nodded and turned to the two women once more.

"Excuse us", she said before following her wife inside. The two women turned to Eve who smiled nervously back at them.

"You're her aunt", the deceive said and Eve nodded smiling before clearing her throat.

"Yes, the blonde is my sister", she said and the detective nodded while the doctor smiled.

"Who's the oldest?", the doctor asked and Eve smiled at her nervously.

"I am. Three minutes"

Doctor Isles smiled and nodded. Emma and Regina walked back out of the room and Regina crossed her arms while Emma brought her hands to her back pockets.

"Right now, Rooney is incapable of doing anything and she has surgery in a few hours. If you wish to speak to her, I suggest you wait till we get back home", Regina said and the detective sighed.

"I'm afraid it can't wait mrs. Swan-Mills"

"Detective. My daughter can neither hear nor speak. She can barely use her left arm while the other is currently in a sling. Even if you tried to speak to her, you wouldn't get anything out of her. If you have any empathy inside you, you will leave us alone and let my daughter rest and heal", Regina said stepping closer and the detective eyed her for a moment before turning to the doctor next to her.

"Let's go", she said before walking out of the room, the doctor smiling sadly at them.

"I hope your daughter will get better"

"Maura!", detective Rizzoli yelled after her and Maura smiled and walked down the hallway. Regina sighed and turned to Emma who already had her arms open, ready for her. Regina walked closer, and buried her face in her wife's neck. Eve sighed and turned back to the room, walking inside, leaving the wives in the hall.

"We need to tell our kids", Emma whispered and Regina nodded before pulling back from her wife's neck, looking into her green eyes.

"I love you", she whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"I love you too"

Regina smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Emma immediately kissed her back, knowing her wife needed it at the moment. But soon they heard a clearing throat and they turned to see doctor Robbins standing with doctor Wilson behind her, smiles on their faces.

"Sorry", Emma said with a blush while Regina looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I know the feeling", Arizona said before letting the two mothers walk inside Rooney's room, following them suit. They were met by Eve and Rooney holding hands as Eve smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hello Rooney", Arizona said and Eve turned, making Rooney turn as well. Arizona smiled and walked over to the paper block and pen writing down a note.

**_How are you feeling?_ **

Rooney tried to shrug, but immediately hissed, making Eve frown in worry, everyone taking a step towards her, but Rooney held up a hand, silently telling them she was okay.

"Page doctor Torres", Arizona whispered to doctor Wilson before turning to the mothers. "I would like to do a checkup before she's going to surgery", she said and Emma and Regina nodded letting the woman step forward towards the girl in the bed. She wrote something on the block and showed it.

**_I'm gonna do a quick check up on you, okay?_ **

Rooney nodded gently, her eyes closing in pain. Even when she was moving her head, she was hurting in her face. Everything just hurt, despite it being covered with new bandages.

The checkup went quick, just as doctor Robbins had promised and in the meantime, Crevan, Violet and Emmett walked in, with another figure behind them. Rooney turned to see her oldest brother walk inside, and she immediately felt tears in her eyes, her only functioning arm reaching out for him. Henry smiled and turned to his mothers hugging them both tight in a group hug, next walking over to Eve hugging her tight as well before finally turning to his sister, taking her hand in his own.

"Hey sis", he whispered and Rooney smiled at him, tears falling down her covered cheeks. Henry sighed and gently let his head lean against hers. Emma and Regina shared a small smile before turning to their other children, hugging them all tight. Regina brought her arms around her second oldest son, his sad smile showing. She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile a little more. He always loved to feel his mothers love towards him. It always made him feel special and seen.

"Mommy?"

Regina and Crevan turned to Emmett who looked up at his mother and Regina frowned at him. He hadn't called her that in many years now. "What's wrong sweetheart?", she asked and Emmett walked forward and held up his arms, making Regina get down on her knees, letting her son bringing his arms around him.

"I miss Rooney", he said and Regina smiled at him. She knew what he meant. Despite Rooney being awake, it was still different from when she smiled and laughed and actually talked. Not hurting or covered in bandages. They all missed their Rooney, and they all knew they wouldn't get her back anytime soon.

"I miss her too baby"

* * *

The family was sitting in the waiting room once again, as Rooney was now in surgery with her face. They had been sitting for almost an hour and it was awful. The silence was filling and it was thick, no one knowing what to say. Emma sat with Violet, her arm around the girl's shoulders, as the girl had her head on her mother's shoulder, Henry sitting next to her. Regina sat with a sleeping Emmett in her arms, and Crevan sat next to Eve.

The boy watched as people went in and out, looking for their loved ones. Some of them were terrified and scared while others were more calm. Or maybe they were just too shocked to react. Crevan noticed a couple walking in, the man's arm around his wife's shoulders. They were both calm and were obviously looking for their child. Suddenly a cry was heard and he turned to see a small child in the arms of a doctor and the two parents turned and the mother cried as she saw her son in the doctors arms.

Crevan smiled sadly as he watched the little family reunite. The doors opened and a man walked inside, a little taller than himself and a second later, he heard the man call out.

"Eve?"

Eve lifted her head and saw her brother standing in the doorway. She immediately stood from her seat and ran to her brother, finally reaching for him, her arms strongly wrapping around his neck. She could feel herself cry, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where is she? Is she okay?", Edmund immediately asked and Eve shook her head.

"I don't know. She's in surgery", Eve cried out and Edmund nodded and held his sister as she cried. He looked up to meet Emma's eyes. The blonde stood and walked over to him, making Edmund smile before hugging his sister tighter.

"Who's that mommy?", Emmett asked after waking up as he watched his blonde mother walk over to the man Eve was hugging.

"He's Eve's brother sweetheart", she said and Emmett turned to her.

"He's our uncle?"

"I'm sure he could be that", Regina answered with a small smile and Emmett nodded and turned back to look at the man and his other mother hug, Eve smiling at them. A few seconds later, the three of them walked towards the others and Edmund smiled at Regina.

"You must be Regina", he said holding out his hand, and Regina smiled and shook his hand.

"I am. And you must be Edmund", she said and Edmund nodded smiling sadly at her. He turned to the boy in the woman's arms and smiled at him.

"You must be Emmett", he said and the boy smiled nodding. Edmund smiled and pulled out a twenty from his pocket.

"Wanna get something sweet from the cafeteria?"

Emmett smiled wide and turned to his mother who nodded with a smile and the boy immediately got off her lap and walked with Edmund towards the cafeteria.

"Does anyone want something, while I'm there?", he asked and they all shook their heads, Edmund smiling and nodding before walking to the cafeteria. Eve walked over to sit next to Crevan once again and the boy looked down.

* * *

"What happened to him?", detective Rizzoli asked and doctor Isles shook her head as she looked at the old man's body, scars over his face, his collarbone and arm broken.

"Honestly I'm too afraid to answer that. It's like he was attacked by an animal"

The detective nodded and walked around the table looking down at the dead man. "Cause of death?"

"Heart attack. Whatever hurt him like that, scared him to death. Literally", doctor Isles answered and detective Rizzoli nodded.

"We need to speak with the girl. She may be our guy"

"Jane, I'm not sure she did it", the doctor said and Jane looked up at her best friend.

"And how are you so sure about that?", she asked and the doctor looked down at the body.

"You saw her through the window Jane. She was just as hurt as he was. If she was involved in any part of it, she was just as innocent as our victim was. I mean come on, how can a girl at her age do so much damage? And why hurt herself, if he would be her target?", the doctor asked and Jane sighed and looked down at the body in front of her.

* * *

Violet sat in the waiting room, her phone in her hands as she texted Ash. She turned to see Crevan sitting next to Eve, talking quietly. She sighed and stood from her own seat and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, making Eve and Crevan turn to her, small smiles on their faces.

"I know", Violet suddenly said and the two others furrowed their eyebrows.

"Know what?", Crevan asked and Violet looked up at him.

"About you and Ash"

Crevan's eyes widened in panic while Eve's eyebrow furrowed. "You and Ash? When did that happen?", the older woman asked and Crevan cleared his throat turning to her.

"Uhm... about two weeks ago?"

Eve nodded and looked at Violet who smiled up at her brother. "Crevan if you want to date my best friend, just say it. I want you to be happy", Violet said smiling at him and Crevan smiled back at her. "If Ash makes you happy, then go for it"

Crevan smiled wide and hugged his sister tight, Eve smiling at them, thinking back to Rooney and their memories together. The moments they've shared.

"No mom we're fine. She's still inside. I will call you as soon as she's out. I know mom. I know I'm sorry we just left. Good"

Regina looked at her wife as the blonde talked to Snow in the phone.

"Mom please... we're fi– no you don't have to come here, you both have jobs so take care of. I know but– I'm sure mom. Say hi to dad and Neal from me. Love you too mom. Bye"

"She didn't sound too happy", Regina said and Emma sighed and shook her head as she walked back and sat next to her wife.

"No, she was just worried. We didn't exactly make an announcement about going to Seattle. I mean it's not like I don't get her. I would be worried sick too if any of our kids went out of town without saying anything"

"Our children aren't forty nine, Emma", Regina said with a knowing look and Emma sighed shrugging.

"Still"

Regina sighed and leaned in, kissing her wife's cheek, making said wife smile. "It's okay", Regina whispered and Emma smiled nodding. An hour later, the doors finally opened and doctor Wilson out and towards them, Emma and Regina immediately standing, along with Eve.

"How is she?", Eve asked before the mothers could and doctor Wilson, forced a smile.

"Doctor Avery is finishing up at the moment. He will explain everything better than I can at the moment. I will come and get you, once you're allowed to come in", she said before walking back down the hall. Silence took over and Emma and Regina turned to see Eve staring down at the floor.

"She didn't look happy", Eve said and Emma turned to her wife, who looked back at her with so much insecurity in her eyes.

"It's okay", Emma whispered pulling her wife in for a hug and immediately reached out with her hand to Eve who looked down at it for a moment before taking it into her own, feeling the familiar comfort. It was obvious Rooney had gotten her use of comfort from Emma.

* * *

The family walked inside Rooney's room, the girl in the bed having her bandages on her face once again. Regina walked over to the bed and brought her hand gently to her daughter's forehead, caressing it gently, while Emma took Emmett's hand and walked over on the other side of the bed, letting him see his sister.

"Swan-Mills", a voice said and they all turned to see doctor Avery walk in, doctor Robbins and doctor Torres behind him.

"How did it go? When can we see her face?", Emma asked and doctor Avery smiled and walked closer to the bed, standing at the end of it.

"As you are well aware of, Rooney's face has suffered a lot of damage, and I can already tell you now, that her face will never be as it was before. Her scars were simply too deep and gave her skin too much damage", he explained and Emma turned to her wife who looked back at her with sad eyes.

"But with that said, the surgery went... better than I had expected. And as I said, her scars were very deep, but we were able to fix some of them"

"Some of them?", Eve repeated and the doctor nodded.

"Some scars were deeper than others. It was a challenge for all of us. The small scars around her face were quickly fixed and closed up, a few days healing, and they should hardly be visible. But the big scar across her face and the scar on her lip was bigger challenges. With the scar on her lip, we let it be as it was, simply because there was nothing we could do.

The scar across her face was deeper than I thought to begin with, which made it harder for me to close. It was deep and filled a lot of space. We had to get doctor Torres over it as well, in order to fix it as much as possible because the scar was in the way of her nose. It was too close to the bone to be handled by me only. But we were able to fix it as much as we could and it's safe to say that it will, with time of course, heal along with the others. Though it will unfortunately show a smaller scar, but still big enough to... yeah. But too be safe, I want to show you before we let her go home, alright? It has to be done now so her new face can get some air"

Emma turned to look at her sleeping daughter and gently brought her hand to her daughter's bandage covered cheek. She turned looking up at her wife and said wife nodded. Doctor Avery nodded and walked to Regina's side of the bed, sitting down.

He gently shook Rooney's body, making the girl wake up. She looked around, seeing so many people around her. Doctor Avery took the paper block and pen and wrote down the message before showing it to Rooney.

**_I'm gonna take off your bandages, okay?_ **

Rooney nodded and let doctor Avery slowly take off the bandages, all the people in the room, waiting anxiously. Once it was off, everyone could see that Rooney's face definitely looked better. Just like doctor Avery had said, the small scars all over her face were definitely smaller and would probably heal with time. But the scar on her upper lip was as visible as it had always been, while the big scar was definitely better, but still a little horrific to look at.

Rooney looked around at her family to see how they reacted to her new face. She could see her brunette mother sigh in relief and her blonde mother, smiled weakly at her. Crevan, Violet and Emmett stood with tears in their eyes, but Rooney knew it was only because she was hurt to begin with. Eve stood with scared eyes as she looked at her love's new face and Rooney saw it. She brought her hand out to Eve and the woman immediately walked closer, taking the girl's hand into her own.

"As you can see, the scar across her face can obviously heal more, but it will of course take time and a lot of medicine to cover it with. Gently, but with not so much medicine every time"

The two mothers nodded before turning to their daughter who held Eve's hand in her own. But after a second, she turned to her mothers and Regina could see the need in her daughter's eyes and the brunette instantly stepped closer and brought her arms around her now crying daughter.

"Thank you doctor", Emma said and doctor Avery and doctor Torres smiled and walked out of the room. Emma turned back to her daughter who cried out in her mother's arms. She turned to look at Eve who just looked at Rooney, tears in her eyes. Emma sighed and walked over, hugging Eve tight, while Crevan hugged Violet and Emmett tight as they all looked at their hurt sister. This was not how they had planned on celebrating the triplets birthday.


	33. Coming Back To Senses

When Rooney opened her eyes, it was dark inside her room. She looked around but didn't see anyone. They've all must have went to a hotel. She sighed and turned her head, feeling another head against her jaw.

She smiled and looked down seeing Eve's relaxed face as she slept peacefully in her love's arms. She hadn't left. She stayed with her. Rooney smiled and kissed the woman's head gently before leaning against it, feeling herself falling back asleep, love filling her body.

The next morning Rooney woke up and still felt the body against her. She sighed and smiled turning to look at her love, but was surprised to meet her eyes.

"Hi", Eve said and Rooney frowned, her eyes widening. Did she just...?

"Rooney?", Eve said getting confused and Rooney smiled wide as she heard her girlfriend's voice for the first time in almost three weeks. Eve realized what was happening and smiled.

"Can you hear me?", she asked and Rooney smiled wide nodding. "That's amazing baby", she said and Rooney smiled wide bringing her functional hand to her girlfriend's head, caressing it gently.

"I love you so much", Eve said and Rooney smiled wide nodding back at her and Eve smiled before leaning in bringing their lips together and Rooney loved it, but she could immediately feel the pain and hissed, making Eve flinch back.

"Sorry", Eve quickly said and Rooney chuckled and kissed her once more, feeling the pain once more, but she didn't care. She could hear her girlfriend's voice again.

"Can you speak?", Eve asked and Rooney opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She sighed and looked down, and Eve smiled sadly at her before kissing her forehead.

"It's okay. You will talk one day", she assured her and Rooney nodded.

"I love you", Eve whispered and Rooney smiled and looked up at her, mentally telling her the same thing. And by Eve's face, she got it. "I know", she whispered and Rooney smiled at her.

* * *

Emma walked towards her daughters room and was about to walk in, when she looked inside through the window and saw Eve laying in the bed, looking down at Rooney as she spoke, Rooney smiling wide as she listened and Emma quickly realized that her daughter had gotten her hearing back. She smiled and waited a few minutes as she stood and watched her daughter and best friend enjoying each others company.

Despite Rooney laying with her head away from the window, Emma could see the happiness in her daughter's eyes, not to mention her smile. And seeing her daughter this happy made her happy. And to know Eve was the reason for her daughter's happiness, she couldn't thank her good friend enough. Thanking her for making her daughter happy.

"Mrs Swan-Mills?", a voice said and Emma turned to see doctor Robbins walk closer to her standing beside her. "Is everything okay?", the doctor asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "You were crying"

Emma widened her eyes and quickly dried her eyes, embarrassed by her loss of self control. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to", she excused and doctor Robbins smiled at her shaking her head.

"It's okay. There's nothing more beautiful than seeing your children happy. Especially when they're as old as Rooney is", she said and Emma smiled crossing her arms as she looked inside the room, a big smile on her daughter's face.

"You have kids?", she asked the doctor and the woman smiled and nodded.

"I do yes. I have a daughter. Sofia", she said and Emma smiled at her.

"How old is she?"

"Emma! There you are!", Regina's voice rung through the empty hallway, except for the now three women.

"Yeah, I'm here", Emma said and Regina sighed and kissed her wife's cheek before turning to doctor Robbins.

"Doctor Robbins. Is everything okay?", Regina immediately asked worried looking inside through the window, only to stop short when she saw Eve and Rooney interact, smiling and laughing. Eve said something and Rooney smiled wider, making Regina widening her own eyes. "She's hearing again!", she exclaimed turning to her wife and said wife smiled nodding.

"She is baby. Our daughter is hearing again", Emma confirmed and Regina felt tears in her eyes as she cried in happiness, bringing her arms around her wife. Emma smiled and held her crying wife as she turned to the doctor. "Do you know when we can take her home?", she asked and doctor Robbins sighed and looked at the girl through the window.

"To be honest, I can't say. It really depends on her healing process", she said and Emma nodded and turned to her wife as she pulled back from the hug, kissing her cheek.

"You okay baby?", she asked and Regina sniffed and nodded as she dried her eyes. "Wanna go inside?"

Regina smiled and walked inside the room, Emma following, while doctor Robbins continued her work. Eve and Rooney's heads turned at the sound of the door open and Rooney smiled wide as she saw her mothers walk in.

"Hi sweetie", Regina whispered and Rooney smiled, tears already running down her cheeks at the sound of her mother's voice. Regina smiled wide and walked closer to her daughter, bringing her hands to her daughter's face, caressing it gently. "You can hear me", she whispered and Rooney smiled wide nodding. Regina felt tears falling down her cheeks and leaned down, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Emma walked closer and smiled at her daughter who smiled back at her. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Rooney shrugged and smiled, and Emma knew she was feeling better. She smiled and turned to Regina who looked down at their daughter. "Does she know about uhm...", Emma trailed off as she nodded towards Regina's stomach and said woman sighed and shook her head.

"No I don't think so. She couldn't hear it when we told the others", she explained and Emma nodded and turned to Rooney who looked confused at them. "We have something to tell you then", she said and Regina gently took her daughter's left hand and placed it on her belly.

"You know we're having a baby", she started out and Rooney nodded, worried. "But what you don't know is... we're having triplets", the brunette announced and Rooney widened her eyes at her brunette mother who smiled back at her, before turning to her blonde mother who nodded in confirmation, a smile on her own face. Rooney smiled wide and looked down at her mother's belly, caressing it softly with her hand, mentally greeting them all for the first time.

"At least she didn't pass out", Emma said making the others laugh.

* * *

"Yeah but– I know you guys are angry but– I know how a party works! Have you even heard what happened to Rooney?! No, so you can't just call me and say those things to me! Fuck off!", Violet yelled before hanging up and turned to see all the people in the cafeteria looking at her.

"Ignore them. They're not worth it", Crevan said distracting her from their audience and Violet turned to her brother and nodded before taking her sandwich and was about to take a bite when she stopped herself.

"Vi? Everything okay?", Crevan asked and Violet froze. Emmett looked at his brother in confusion and Crevan looked just as confused, maybe a little bit more worried.

"I forgot to call Ash", Violet said and stood from her seat, walking towards the little shop in the hospital. Crevan eyed her with furrowed eyebrows, knowing fully well that she hadn't forgot it. She never would.

Violet sighed and walked to the back of the store pulling out her phone. "Pick it up pick it up pick it up", she whispered while she looked out of the shop, making sure no one from her family saw her. Finally Ash picked it up and Violet let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!"

**_"Wow who put salt in your wound?"_ **

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Ash, I have a problem!"

 _ **"What kind of problem? Is everything okay?**_ "

"No! I... do you remember when I told you Brian and I...", she trailed off awkwardly and Ash hummed into the phone. "And I told you about the... slip", she said with a cough.

**_"Violet?"_ **

Silence filled the conversation and Ash began to worry.

**_"Vi–"_ **

"My period is late! Okay?", Violet interrupted and took a deep breath. She knew she was screwed.

**_"What?!"_ **

"I don't know what to do Ash! I was supposed to have it yesterday!"

Back in Storybrooke, Ash sighed and turned to Ian who sat next to her in the cafeteria. He mentally asked her if everything was okay and Ash sighed shaking her head.

"Vi, you know what to do. Just do it"

**_"And risk my moms finding out?! Ash, if my moms find out, I'm dead!"_ **

Ash sighed and turned to see Brian sit with his friends. "Do you want to talk to Brian?"

**_"Oh my god no! He will freak!"_ **

"Okay, but take a deep breath. Relax and take... you know"

**_"Okay. Right. Take the test. I can do that"_ **

"You can Vi. I believe in you"

**_"Right. I will. Thanks Ash"_ **

"Call me when you got some answers Vi"

**_"Shit my brother is coming! Gotta go!"_ **

Ash sighed and heard her best friend hang up. "Is everything okay?, Ian asked and Ash turned to him and nodded before taking a bite of her food.

"Vi? Are you ready?", Crevan asked and Violet sighed and nodded putting her phone away. The three siblings walked to the stairs and walked up to the next level, finding Rooney's room. Once they found it, they immediately saw Rooney in the bed with Eve laying next to her, obviously sleeping by her closed eyes. They saw their mothers sitting, Regina sleeping on her wife's shoulder while said wife sat and enjoyed the silence and seeing their daughter safe and well.

Emma turned and saw her kids walk in, immediately smiling as she brought out her hand, silently telling them all to get closer. "Hi. Where's Henry?", she asked as Emmett sat down next to her and Violet took a chair sitting down, while Crevan stayed on his feet.

"He's still at the hotel. He was still sleeping when we left. He didn't get much sleep last night", Crevan explained and Emma nodded in sadness turning to her wife who slept peacefully on her shoulder.

"Neither did your mom", she whispered and they all turned to their sleeping mother. Violet turned to her sister in the bed, finding her asleep as well.

"Did Eve sleep here?", she asked turning back to her mother and said mother nodded.

"She has for the last three weeks sweetheart", she said and Violet sighed and nodded. Emma sighed and turned to her sleeping daughter and a small smile appeared on her face.

"She can hear now", she suddenly informed her children and they all turned to her with widened her eyes.

"Rooney? She can hear us now?", Crevan asked and Emma smiled nodding at her son. Crevan smiled and turned to his sister in the bed, excited to hear his sister's voice again. Violet smiled wide while Emmett hugged his mother tight.

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina slept peacefully in their bed on a Saturday morning, the sun standing tall, shining through the curtains. To the two newfound mothers, a morning like this was perfect. Until a baby woke up and started screaming.

Emma groaned as she heard the scream of her youngest and got out of bed walking to her children's bedroom. She immediately walked over to her son and picked him up, before walking back out of the room. She gently rubbed his back as she walked back to the master bedroom, already seeing her wife sitting in the bed, ready to breastfeed.

"Aw, come here my sweet boy", the brunette said as she accepted the boy from her girlfriend's arms. She brought him gently to her breast's nipple and he instantly began sucking hard, making her groan.

"Are you okay?", Emma asked in a whisper as she laid next to her and Regina nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine. The first suck is just always... hard", she explained and Emma nodded as she smiled at her girlfriend. "He has your eyes", Regina whispered and Emma smiled nodding.

"That he does. But he got your cheekbones", she said back and Regina chuckled.

"He's not even a month old and you can already see how his cheekbones are forming"

"No. But I have a feeling"

Regina chuckled at her girlfriend before leaning down, letting the blonde meet her halfway connecting their lips together.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Scar looks fine. Your scar on your lip looks better as well. It's safe to say you're almost free to go", doctor Grey said as she did the last check up and everybody in the room smiled at the girl in the bed.

"What about her collarbone? Is it safe for her to go home with that?", Emma asked and doctor Grey nodded.

"Her collarbone has definitely improved and yes she is safe to go home with it as it is, but it will still be some time before it will heal fully. You have to be very careful. A wrong move could ruin your whole healing process", she told Rooney and Rooney nodded gently turning to her mothers who smiled back at her.

"It's gonna be okay", Emma said and Rooney smiled at her.

"Doctor Robbins will arrive later today and decide what we do"

They all smiled and nodded before the doctor left the room. "You okay?", Crevan asked his youngest sister in a whisper and Violet turned to him and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?", she said in a hurry and Crevan raised an eyebrows.

"I'm just tired... and hungry"

Crevan nodded, but he could tell something was wrong. "I'm going down to the cafeteria. I need something to eat", Violet said surprising everyone as she walked out of the room. They had just eaten. Regina turned to her wife and nodded and kissed her cheek before following their daughter.

Violet sighed as she felt herself breathe and walked over to the cafeteria, walking over to the counter. "Uh hi, can I uhm... Do you... do you have like... a pregnancy test?", she asked and the woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you a little too young for that?", she asked as she got a test and Violet raised her own eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't exactly planned, alright?"

The woman raised her hands in defense and gave her the test. "One and half dollar"

Violet pulled out a five and gave it to her before putting the test in the bag. She turned and was met by her brunette mother walking towards the cafeteria. "Shit. Give me a bag of chips as well", she said panicking and the woman sighed turned to the chip.

"What kind?"

"I don't care, just give me one!", she hissed and the woman sighed and gave her a bag with barbecue chips.

"One and a half dollar back"

"Thank you"

"Violet?", her mother's voice rung through the shop and Violet turned to her and smiled.

"Hi mom"

"Buying yourself some snacks?"

Violet smiled and nodded holding up the chips bag and Regina smiled at her daughter. "I believe it's for sharing?"

Violet nodded and smiled. "And why are you here?", Violet asked and Regina raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Well your sister needs food, so"

Violet nodded and smiled turning to the woman behind the counter. "Of course she does"


	34. Shocked On The Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I know the last couple of chapters have been quite serious, but there's some fun scenes in this one, (fun to me anyway), and I dearly hope you guys like it!
> 
> The chapter hasn't been searched through for mistakes or anything, because it's too late in my country and I'm so tired right now. So please, all the mistakes are mine and just ignore them. Hopefully you guys understand what's written.
> 
> Again, thank you for your support! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

**15 Years Ago**

Emma ran inside her home, looking around trying to find her oldest son. She had gotten a call from him, and was told to come home as fast as possible. So of course Emma had immediately transported herself to stand in front of the mansion before running inside.

"Henry?", she called him out and she could immediately hear crying coming from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and ran inside er son's room, but was met by emptiness. "Henry where are you?", she called out again and she heard his voice by the end of the hall and she knew he was in the triplets room. She ran down the hall and ran inside the room, finding her oldest son standing with Violet in his arms while Crevan and was sitting on the floor, looking up at their siblings.

"Mom please help, she won't stop crying, I've tried everything", Henry said, tears in his eyes and Emma walked over and took Violet into her arms before bringing her son into a half hug.

"It's okay Hen, you're okay"

Henry nodded, but it was obvious he was stressed and his sister's crying had touched him deeply. And it broke Emma's heart to see him like this.

"I'll take care of her, kay? Why don't you go lie down for a bit? Get some sleep", she said kissing his cheek and Henry nodded before walking out of the room. Emma sighed and turned to her two other triplets who smiled back at her. Emma smiled at them before turning to her crying daughter in her arms. "What's wrong sweetheart? Are you hungry?", she asked, but Violet cried louder and Emma sighed.

"Are you hurting sweetie?", she then asked and touched her daughter's head, but she wasn't warm or anything, and Emma began to worry. If her daughter was neither sick or hungry, something was wrong. She sighed and pulled out her phone, calling Regina as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Hi Gina. Can-can you come home? I thi– yeah that's Violet. She's been crying for so long, and I don't know what's wrong. Thank you, I'll see you soon"

Regina immediately stood from her seat by her desk and ran to the door seeing Nina in the reception. "Nina cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I have to leave, something is wrong with my daughter, and she needs my assistance", she explained and Nina looked up, eyes filling with worry as she nodded.

"Of course madame mayor. Whatever you need me to do"

Regina smiled and disappeared in smoke, appearing in the dining room. She could instantly hear the crying coming from upstairs and ran up the stairs, down the hall to the triplet's room, finding her girlfriend standing with crying Violet in her arms.

"Hi baby", Emma greeted her with a relieved smile, but Regina could obviously see the worry in her eyes. She walked over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, silently telling her to calm down before taking Violet into her arms, making the girl cry even harder.

"What's happening?", Emma asked tears filling her eyes and Regina shook her head as she looked at her crying daughter. She felt her forehead, but it wasn't warm.

"I've already felt her head. Nothing. And I don't think she's hungry either. She never cried when she's hungry. Not this much anyway", Emma said and Regina nodded.

"Call Ruby and ask her to come and stay with the kids. We need to go to the hospital with her", she said and Emma nodded and called Ruby. She knew Ruby was working, but Granny would understand.

* * *

The two mothers walked inside the hospital, Violet in Regina's arms. She was still crying, but not as much as she did before. The crying had obviously worn her out.

"What's with all the crying?", a doctor asked walking over and Regina turned to him.

"She's been crying for almost thirty minutes straight now, and we don't know what's wrong. We've checked everything and we—"

"Regina, Regina, relax, you're okay. We're gonna take her", doctor Brock interrupted her, now standing next to the other doctor and Regina nodded as she let the doctor take their daughter in for a checkup. She felt arms around her, and she turned, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck.

* * *

**Present Time**

"And you know just because I can't use my arm, it doesn't mean I can't do my homework. I mean, I'm obviously going back to school when we get back home. Oh my god, can you imagine all the students that hates us now, because we cancelled the biggest party of the year? Man we get haters when we get home. We're gonna be the most hated triplets in town. Actually we are the only triplets in town. Talk about special"

The whole family had been listening to Rooney nonstop for the past hour, and while they were all happy to hear Rooney's voice again, it was tiring after an hour already.

"Wasn't there a rumor about Blue getting twins?", the girl in the bed asked as she ate her yoghurt. Or at least tried to, with her only functional arm. She brought the spoon with yoghurt towards herself, mouth ready, when the yoghurt suddenly fell down from the spoon, landing on her stomach.

"Oops", Rooney said casually and Violet and Crevan had to cover their mouths to keep their laugh in, while Eve chuckled. Hearing Rooney so casual was so funny now.

"So how long have I been here? Four weeks?", Rooney asked once she had taken the fallen yoghurt from her stomach and ate it. Emma chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, almost five"

Rooney nodded and turned to her siblings who sat and laughed. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?", she asked completely confused, and that made Violet crack up, laughing hard, making Crevan crack as well. Rooney frowned and turned to her mothers who just chuckled.

"We're just glad to see you okay baby", Emma said and Regina nodded in agreement. Rooney smiled and looked down at her brunette mother's belly, which had grown a bit.

"You've grown", Rooney said and Regina smiled nodding.

"I have"

"Isn't it a little early?", Rooney asked and her mother nodded.

"It is, but it's triplets, so they gotta have some room somewhere", she said and they all chuckled at her. Rooney smiled and brought her hand to her mother's belly, caressing it gently. The two mothers smiled and turned to their other children who smiled back.

"Can I have some more yoghurt?", Rooney asked holding up the empty box to her blonde mother and Emma chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go and buy one for you", she said kissing her head before walking out of the room. Crevan quickly stood and followed his mother catching up to her. Emma turned and was met by her son, a smile on his face.

"Hi ma"

"Hey Cre, everything okay?", she asked and Crevan smiled shaking his head.

"Oh no, everything is fine", he said and Emma nodded, but eyed him with a questioning look.

"You know how much I love you right?", he suddenly said and Emma knew he was bluffing.

"What do you want Cre?", she asked with a laugh and Crevan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing, can't a guy love his mother", he asked, brining his arm around her shoulders and Emma looked up at her son with a knowing look, making Crevan sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I want to ask if Ash could come and say hi", he said and Emma winded her eyes.

"What? Crevan do you know how far away from Storybrooke? And we're going home soon. Rooney will be discharged the day after tomorrow", Emma reasoned and Crevan sighed and nodded.

"Fine", he said and they walked to the cafeteria. "Can I have a yoghurt too?"

* * *

Ian walked inside the school and met Alex by her locker.

"Hey you", he said and Alex turned to him, a smile appearing.

"Hi"

Ian smiled and turned to see a picture of Alex and Crevan in Alex's locker and he couldn't help but smile at the picture. Crevan and Alex had always been best friends since they started sleeping together and Ian respected their friendship. More than anything. He was glad they had each other. Not just as fuck buddies but as friends as well.

"You okay?", Alex asked, sensing Ian's zoning out. Ian sighed nodding.

"I'm just worried. About him. About all of them really. I feel so bad for Rooney", he said and Alex sighed and nodded looking down. "How are you feeling by the way? Have you contacted her?"

Alex shook her head and Ian sighed and hugged her, making Alex sigh in relief, feeling herself calm down. It was crazy how much Ian reminded her of Crevan.

"I was thinking we could do our history project together", Ian suddenly said and Alex chuckled nodding against his chest.

"Of course. My house after school?"

"Sure", he agreed and Alex smiled and nodded before pulling back from the hug, closing her locker and walking down the hall, leaving him alone. Ian sighed and walked towards his first class. After a few moments he heard faint voices and he easily recognized Brian's voice. He frowned and rounded the corner, seeing the boy standing in front of another girl, a little too close.

Before Ian could even react, Brian leaned down kissing the girl and Ian saw dead. He was about walk over when the bell rung and he had to stop. He didn't want to miss his class, he had to be there on time to pass, so he walked away, promising himself to take care of Brain another time.

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina was sitting in the waiting room, both been waiting for almost thirty years minutes and it was getting more and more frustrated.

"Regina, Emma", doctor Brock's voice said and both mothers looked up and saw the doctor walking towards them. They both immediately stood, Regina taking her girlfriend's hand for assurance.

"How is she? What's wrong?", Regina asked and doctor Brock smiled sadly.

"You had been right to bring her here. The reason for her crying was the mark on her back. It had been swelled up, and it usually hurts when it does that. Your daughter is very strong. When it hurts, it hurts a lot, and not all two year olds would be able to handle it"

Regina turned to her girlfriend and hugged her tight, relief filling her body.

"We have to go in surgery, immediately", doctor Brock said, surprising both mothers and they both turned to the doctor.

"What?", Emma whispered and doctor Brock gave a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have to remove the mark, or will continue to grow and swell. And it will just continue to hurt", she explained and Regina felt tears falling down her cheeks. Her daughter was just past the two years old and she was already going into surgery.

"We're doing the surgery immediately, it will take about an hour. I'm sorry", doctor Brock said before walking back down the hall towards the OR's. Regina turned to her girlfriend and cried, Emma crying as well.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Can I ask you something?", Crevan asked his sister and Violet turned to him nodding. Crevan sighed and nodded.

"Did you and Brian... you know?", he asked and Violet sighed and looked away as she nodded. Crevan widened his eyes in surprise, but nodded, accepting the answer.

"And... how was it?", he asked and Violet furrowed her eyebrows turning to him, eyeing him like he was stupid. "What? I'm curious. I wanna hear about your first time", he explained and Violet sighed and nodded.

"We did it in his house. His parents were out with some friends, so we had the house to ourselves. We did it on the couch in the living room", she said and Crevan nodded, clearly impressed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Crevan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What did he say? About...", he trailed off and Violet sighed before standing from the couch in their hotel room, walking over to the window looking out at the city.

"He didn't see it"

Crevan furrowed his eyebrows and stood from the couch. "He didn't see it? How?"

"We were kinda... rushing... We didn't get all of our clothes off. Only the lower part", she explained and Crevan frowned at her.

"You rushed it?! It was your first time Vi! And you just... rushed it?! Did he care for you?! Did he even know you were a virgin?! Was he easy on you?!", he began to ask and Violet turned to him, stopping him with her hand on his mouth.

"Will you shut up?! He was easy on me, don't worry. He was very careful. We both were", she said and Crevan sighed and looked at her as she walked to the bathroom.

"Obviously you weren't", he said and Violet turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Crevan sighed and brought his hand to his pocked, pulling out the test. Violet swallowed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"I haven't taken it yet", she said and Crevan sighed and threw it on the bed.

"And why haven't' you? You've had it for almost two weeks. Why not just get it over with?", he asked and Violet kept quiet, looking away. "You didn't use protection?", he asked and Violet turned to him.

"Of course we did! It broke, okay?! Brian had borrowed it from one of his friends, and it was too small! It fucking broke!", she yelled, tears running down her face and Crevan walked over and brought his arms around her, letting her cry out.

"It's gonna be okay", he said, but Violet just shook her head and Crevan sighed.

"How about you take it now? I'll be here, all the way", he promised and Violet pulled back from the hug and looked up at her brother, only seeing truth in his eyes. She nodded as she dried her eyes and Crevan smiled and kissed her forehead before walking over to the bed, taking the test.

"Here. I'll be just in here. I'm not going anywhere", he said and Violet nodded and took the test before walking inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Crevan sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Suddenly the door opened and his brunette mother walked inside.

"Mom. Wha-what are you doing here?", he asked trying to act normal and Regina sighed, completely oblivious.

"I'm here to pick up some of Rooney's stuff. Where's your sister?"

"She's uh, she's in the bathroom", he said and Regina nodded as she began to take some of Rooney's clothes. In the bathroom, Violet was flipping out, as she waited for the test to be done. She had to wait for two whole minutes and it was just taking too long.

"Violet sweetie? Can I please come in?", her mother's voice rung through the bathroom, and Violet panicked, looking everywhere.

"Uh, yeah mom, hold on a sec", she said as she desperately looked around for a place to hide the test.

"Violet you need to hurry. I have to get back to the hospital", Regina said and Violet walked over to the cabinets and put the test behind the rest of the products before closing the cabinet door. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hi mom", she said with a nervous smile and Regina eyed her for a moment before kissing her cheek, walking inside. Violet walked into the bedroom and gave him a questioning look, Crevan standing completely lost.

Regina walked inside the bathroom opened the cabinets, pulling out Rooney's toothbrush and toothpaste, along with a deodorant and a perfume. But before she closed the cabinet, something in the corner caught her eye and she stopped complete shocked. She could recognize a pregnancy test from a mile away with all the tests she had taken over the years. Was Violet pregnant? She didn't even dare to look. But she knew she had to know. So she took the test gently and looked at the results. It was positive.

* * *

"Do you think Violet and I would be a great couple?", Ian asked randomly as he, Ash and Alex sat in the cafeteria and Ash turned to him, furrowed eyebrows.

"You and Violet? Why? Do you have a crush on her or something?", she asked and Ian looked away, blushing and Alex and Ash widened their eyes, smiles on their faces.

"Aww Ian, that's so romantic", Alex said and Ian groaned.

"Will you shut up?! She's cute alright?"

"And taken", Ash continued and Ian turned to her, a stone face showing.

"Oh please, Brian is nothing. He's a dick you know", he said and Ash eyed him for a moment before standing from her seat, leaning over him against the table, surprising both Alex, Ian himself and some of the students from the tables near their own table.

"Tell me what you know", she said with a dangerous low tone and Ian swallowed hard.

"He uhm.. He-he—"

"Spit it Eiffel"

"I saw him kiss someone else", he said and Ash widened her eyes.

"What?", she asked in disbelief and Ian sighed nodding. Ash groaned and turned around looking over the cafeteria.

"Brian!", she yelled and whens he saw him, she angrily walked over, ignoring Ian Alex's calls for her. She walked over and Brian instantly knew what this was about.

"You have ten seconds", Ash said and Brian stood from his seat.

"Ash let me explain—"

"No! You don't get to talk! You think you can go and say you like Violet and she's your everything, and as soon as she's gone, you go for another girl!"

"It wasn't like that!", he insisted and Ash crossed her arms.

"Save it. You should be happy I'm not the one to break up with you. But I can promise you, you'll be single by the end of the week!", she yelled before walking away, leaving everyone astonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before you guys leave! If you guys have any requests for oneshots, just bring them to me! I will happily write them! But ONLY SWANQUEEN! Not anything else!


	35. Home Sweet Home

Everything was quiet in the hotel room and Violet and Crevan was standing, waiting anxiously for their mother to walk out.

"I'm so screwed. She must have fou—"

"Violet!", Crevan hissed making her go quiet and Violet crossed her arms, mentally dying inside. A minute later their mother walked out with a smile on her face.

"Alright, that should be about it. Why are you two standing and looking at me like someone just died?", she asked and the two siblings stood shocked for a moment, before composing, Crevan scratching his neck.

"No one. Uh, no one's dead. We just... it's been a long day and we just wanna go back home really", Crevan answered and Regina smiled, knowing they were lying, but accepted it.

"We all do sweetheart. And tomorrow we will be on our way", she promised as she kissed his cheek and Crevan smiled nodded. Violet stood and tried to smile, but it just came as a half confused face.

"You okay sweetie?", Regina asked and Violet nodded, not trusting her voice. "Alright. But I will be going. I'll see you tomorrow?", she said kissing her daughter's cheek as well and the two siblings nodded smiling. "Emmett is staying with us tonight, so just take care of each other"

She walked out of the room and Crevan let out a breath before turning to his sister who was already in the bathroom. He could hear the noise of products being removed and after a moment of silence, he heard crying and he knew what the results were.

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

Finally after an hour of waiting, Emma and Regina finally got to see their daughter.

"She did an amazing job. Her mark was safely removed, and she will be fine. She will of course have a scar on her back, and it will unfortunately never disappear, but at least she's alive", doctor Brock said and Emma turned to her smiling and nodding a thank you as Regina held their daughter tight. Emma turned to them and brought her arms around her two girls, bringing them in for a group hug.

"Unfortunately we can't let her go until tomorrow. We would like to have her staying overnight, just to make sure", the doctor said and Emma and Regina shared a look nodding.

"I'll go and call Granny", Emma said and kissing her daughter's head and her girlfriend's lips before walking out of the room, the phone already ready.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Did you know that a platypus is one of the only mammals that lays eggs?", Rooney asked and Eve smiled shaking her head, as she laid in the bed next to her girlfriend.

"I can't say I did"

"It's because they don't have nipples. And because of that, they don't give their babies milk like other mammals. Do you know how they do it?", Rooney asked, excited and Eve had to stop herself from attacking the girl with kisses and love. Her girlfriend was so adorable when she told facts about animals.

"No I don't. How do they give their babies milk?", she asked and Rooney smiled, biting her tongue.

"They do it through their sweat. They produce milk via their sweat", she answered and Eve frowned, not expecting that answer. Rooney laughed at her girlfriend's face and leaned in, kissing her softly. Eve smiled and kissed her back, bringing a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Don't", Rooney suddenly whispered pulling back, taking her girlfriend's hand and removing it from her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?", Eve asked confused by her girlfriend's sudden change of mood and Rooney shook her head.

"Just don't... my face...", she trailed off and Eve sighed, sensing the problem.

"You're beautiful Rooney"

"No I'm not", the girl insisted and Eve felt her heart break.

"Rooney—"

"I'm not! Look at me Eve! I have a big scar across my face! It will never disappear! My face is ruined! I'm not beautiful!", she cried out and Eve sighed and brought her arms around her girlfriend, bringing her closer.

"It doesn't matter sweetie. A scar doesn't define your beauty. It defines strength. It defines war. You've been through hell the last five weeks and none of us have enjoyed being here. But you've fought so well and I'm so proud of you baby. That scar just shows how much you've fought in your life and that's a beautiful thing. It makes you beautiful. Inside out", she said, but Rooney shook her head against her girlfriend's neck. "And if I have to be honest. It's kinda attractive", Eve continued and Rooney frowned pulling back from the neck looking at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

"I-It is?", she asked insecure and Eve smiled nodding.

"Very"

Regina walked inside the hospital and saw her wife and youngest son standing in the cafeteria, Emma buying some late dinner for them. She sighed and walked over, surprising her wife.

"Oh, hey how—", Emma started out as soon as she saw her wife, but stopped again when she saw her wife's face and she immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Regina looked down at their son who stood and ate an apple, oblivious to his brunette mother's distress, and mentally telling her wife that they couldn't talk about it with him around. Emma nodded in understanding and received her food and they walked over to a table sitting down.

"Mom, when are we leaving?", Emmett asked his brunette mother and Regina smiled at him, kissing his head.

"Tomorrow sweetie. We're leaving tomorrow"

Emmett seemed to accept that answer and began eating his pasta Emma had brought him. The blonde gave her wife the salat and Regina smiled in gratitude. But Emma could clearly see something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was.

After they had eaten their dinner, they walked back to Rooney's room, and Regina saw Eve holding Rooney tight in her arms. It was obvious that Rooney was crying and Regina gently stopped her son from walking inside.

"Mom? Is something wrong?", he asked and Regina shook her head looking down at him.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. I just think Rooney and Eve needs a few minutes alone right now"

They walked to some chairs and sat down, waiting for a few minutes before Regina couldn't take it anymore. "Emmett, you can go in now. I need to discuss something with your mother about tomorrow", she said and Emmett nodded and walked inside the room, leaving the couple alone.

"What's going on? You're scaring me Gina", Emma said and Regina sighed as she looked down.

"Violet's pregnant"

Silence filled the hallway as Emma stared at her wife in shock. "What?"

"Violet's pregnant", Regina repeated and Emma opened her mouth in disbelief, looking away. Her little girl was pregnant. Her sweet little innocent girl was having a baby.

"Ho-how do you know? Thi-this can't be right, there has to be some explanation", Emma began to panic and Regina turned to her and shook her head.

"Baby there isn't. I found the test in the bathroom when I was over there. It was positive"

"Then let her take another one! I refuse to believe my daughter is pregnant already! I'm not ready to be a grandmother!", Emma yelled in panic and Regina shook her head in agreement.

"Neither am I"

"Have you told her? That you know about it?"

Regina shook her head and Emma sighed and brought her palms to her face. "I'm gonna make an appointment for an ultrasound", Emma said as she stood from her seat and walked down the hall, making Regina sigh and lean back in the chair.

* * *

The next morning when Crevan and Violet walked inside the hospital, and down the hall to Rooney's room, they were immediately met by their mothers standing outside.

"Hi moms. Is Rooney ready to go?", Violet asked and Emma nodded crossing her arms.

"She is. But we still need one more", she said and Violet frowned at her.

"Who?"

"You", Emma answered coldly and Violet frowned turning to her brother who frowned as well.

"Me? I'm ready", she stated confused and Emma eyed her coldly.

"No you're not. You're having an ultrasound to get to young lady"

Violet stiffened and turned to her brunette mother who stood with her hands in her pockets. "You saw it yesterday", she said and Regina nodded.

"I did"

Violet looked at her mother in disbelief before turning to her blonde mother once more.

"Let's go young lady. Your ultrasound is in five minutes", Emma said and Violet sighed and placed her bags by the wall before following her mother down the hall. Crevan sighed as he followed his sister with his eyes before turning to his brunette mother who stood with a worried face.

"She's gonna be okay. We're gonna help her out", he said and Regina turned to him, worry filling her eyes.

"I know. I just...", she trailed off, but Crevan understood.

"I know. I'm scared too"

* * *

"Alright, so are you ready?", doctor Robbins said and Violet sighed as she laid down, Emma sitting next to her. Doctor Robbins smiled and warned her about the coldness of the jelly before putting it on, the handle on top of it, letting the screen show the pictures.

"Alright, so here we are. Now how far are you?", doctor Robbins asked and Violet swallowed hard before answering.

"Fi-Five weeks"

Emma sighed and looked at her daughter who looked back at her. Emma could see the frightens in her daughter's eyes and she felt so sorry for her. Her daughter was so young and she was so far from ready to be a mother. She wasn't even an adult yet. She was still her baby girl.

"Alright. Now when it's five weeks, it's not much to see. It's usually just a black whole with maybe a small small body inside, but let's see what we have, alright?", doctor Robbins said and the mother and daughter nodded, both taking a deep breath. They sat in silence as doctor Robbins looked for the baby and after a few seconds she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uhm, when did you find out you were pregnant?", she asked and Violet swallowed another lump.

"Uhm, last night"

Doctor Robbins nodded and turned back to the screen, her eyebrows furrowing, and Emma could see the confusion. "What's wrong? I can see something's wrong", she said and doctor Robbins sighed and turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any baby in here. If your test said positive, it could have been a mistake. It sometimes does that. I need you to take another one. If it says positive as well, we'll take another look. But for now, I don't see any baby inside that stomach"

Emma let out a breath of relief, Violet feeling the tears forming in her eyes, relief filling her body. But she knew she wasn't completely done. Once she had been cleaned up, doctor Robbins gave her a test and she went to the bathroom to take it, Emma and doctor Robbins waiting.

"So, your wife told me that your children was all yours", doctor Robbins suddenly said and Emma frowned turning to the doctor.

"Excuse me?", she said confuse and doctor Robbins realized her mistake.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just... When you guys first came here five weeks ago, I automatically assumed that your kids were adopted or you had them via a donor"

"Oh, uh, I don't know what my wife have told you", Emma trailed off, not really knowing how to answer. But doctor Robbins smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry. Your wife told me about your... uhm your... little friend", she said with a cough and Emma was a second from widen her eyes when she realized what her wife had done and nodded.

"Oh, she told you. Well... Can't say I'm ashamed of it or hate it", she said and doctor Robbins smiled nodding.

"Of course you shouldn't. It's given you five children already, three more on the way. You should be proud of that thing", she said before she could stop herself and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Yeah. It's quite magical", she joked, doctor Robbins of course oblivious to the true meaning behind it. The two women shared a smiled and a laugh and a few seconds later, the door to the bathroom opened and Violet walked out, relief filling her eyes.

"Negative", she said showing the test and both Emma and doctor Robbins let out a breath of relief, Emma immediately bringing her daughter in for a strong hug, Violet not complaining. They both knew she needed it.

"I'm so glad it was a false alarm", Emma whispered and Violet nodded in agreement, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"What do you think people will say when they see my face? What would Laura say? Oh my god, what would Alex say?! They will think I was slashed with a samurai sword or something. That would be so cool by the way", Rooney said and Crevan, Eve and Regina chuckled.

"It doesn't matter what they think honey. They couldn't care less about that. They shouldn't care more. How you look is up to you. And nothing can change that. So what if you have a scar? That won't change their day, will it?", Regina said and Rooney sighed and turned to Eve who nodded in agreement. Rooney sighed and took her girlfriend's' hand into her own, squeezing it tight.

"Eve?"

"Yes Rooney?"

Eve could see the happiness filling the girl's eyes and Rooney smiled at her. "May I get a yoghurt?"

Eve chuckled while Crevan let out a snort. "I want one too", he said and Rooney smiled at him before turning to their mother.

"Please mom! With chocolate and vanilla!", she said with excitement and Eve smiled at her girlfriend. She truly loved her.

"Fine, I'll go and get one", Regina said and turned to the door, seeing Emma and Violet standing in the doorway.

"How did it go?", Regina asked walking closer and Emma turned to Violet who stepped forward and hugged her mother tight.

"False alarm", she whispered and Regina let out a sigh of relief, bringing her arms around her daughter. Crevan let out a sigh of relief as well and turned to see confused faces on Eve and Rooney.

"What happened?", Rooney asked and they all turned to her, furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought I was pregnant", Violet said and Rooney widened her eyes.

"You? But you're a virgin?", Rooney said and Violet shook her head. "Brian?"

Violet nodded again and Rooney made a surprised look before nodding. "But it was a false alarm. That's good"

"Yeah", Violet said and Rooney smiled at her.

* * *

"Alright guys. Let's get going", Emma said and the family got into their cars. Eve, Regina, Rooney and Violet in the first and Emma, Emmett and Crevan in the other.

"Are we going home now?", Emmett asked and Emma smiled at her son.

"We are kid. We're going home"

"Are you going to tell Brian? About your fake pregnancy?", Rooney asked as she sat in the back of the car with Eve next to her.

"Probably not", Violet asked from the passenger seat and Regina turned to her daughter as she drove, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's probably the best", Rooney said laying her head on Eve's shoulder and Eve smiled. They drove for a few hours, before they decided to stop at McDonalds, much to Regina's dismay. The family walked inside and Emma and Eve ordered their food while Regina sat with the kids.

"This is so unhealthy", Regina said once they were all seated with their food and Emma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know sweetie. We all feel so bad about it. Now eat your burger"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her wife before taking the burger and eating it. Almost an hour later they were on the road again, Rooney now sleeping on Eve's shoulder, Violet sleeping against the window. "May I ask you something?", Regina asked after a few minutes of silence and Eve turned to her and nodded.

"Of course"

Regina sighed and looked out of the window as she drove. "Have you and Rooney been...", she trailed off and Eve knew what she was asking.

"Yes we have", she answered honestly and Regina's breath hitched. "Regina—"

"Have you talked?", Regina interrupted her and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"Talked about what?"

"About... There's a reason Emma and I can produce children Eve. Have you and Rooney discussed the possibilities?", she asked and Eve frowned looking down, thinking it through. She had never really considered her and Rooney being true loves. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"No. We haven't talked about that", she answered and Regina sighed looking at her oldest sleeping daughter in the review mirror.

"Just be careful Eve. That's all I'm asking", Regina said meeting Eve's eyes in the mirror and Eve nodded.

"Of course"

* * *

"Home sweet home", Emma said as they walked inside the mansion after five weeks and Emmett ran upstairs, immediately getting some proper sleep in his own bed. Emma smiled as she followed her son with her eyes before turning to her wife.

"I'm gonna go over to my parents to get Todd. Do I need to buy something from the store?", she asked and Regina sighed and shook her head, before bringing her wife in for a hug, surprising said wife. Emma frowned and turned to Eve mentally asking her to give them a moment and Eve nodded in understanding before getting the triplets out of the dining room, into the living room.

"What's going on?", Emma asked in a whisper once they were alone and Regina shook her head, hugging her wife tighter. "It's okay baby. I'm here"

Regina pulled back from the hug, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, Emma immediately kissing her back. "What's wrong baby? You're scaring me"

"I just... I love you so much", Regina whispered against her lips and Emma smiled a little.

"I love you too Gina"

They stood in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others company, and after a few moments, Emma understood her wife's mood. "Do you want me to buy some chocolate?"

Regina nodded before kissing her wife once again, making Emma chuckle before kissing her back.

She drove off to her parents and once there she knocked on the door and her mother opened it. "Emma! You're back", Snow said and Emma smiled and walked in hugging her mother.

"Yeah. I just came by to get Todd back", she said and the fox ran from the couch and over to his owner. Emma smiled wide and got down on her knees hugging the fox tight. Snow smiled at the sight of her daughter and the fox together. He reminded her so much of Crevan and she could see how much Emma missed him. But of course she loved Todd just as much. And by Todd's swinging tale, he loved her just as much.

"Let's go home bud", Emma said once she had pulled back from the hug and Todd licked her face, making Emma smile.

"How is Rooney?", Snow asked as Emma put the leash on Todd and stood from the floor.

"She's healing. Her arm is still in a sling, but she's definitely healing", she answered and Snow smiled in relief.

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that. And how about her scar? You told me it was filling quite a lot of her face"

Emma sighed and nodded looking away. "Yeah, her face is different, and yeah her scar is taking quite a lot of space, but she's still beautiful. Nothing can change that", she said and Snow nodded in agreement.

"Of course not. She's looking like you after all"

Emma smiled looking down and Snow smiled and brought her arms around her daughter, Emma immediately taking it. She loved her mother's hugs and she would never trade them for anything in the world.

"Say hi from us, okay? Now go"

Emma nodded and smiled at her mother one last time before walking out of the door.

"Come on bud. Let's go home"

* * *

Crevan, Violet, Rooney and Eve sat in the living room, watching some tv when the doorbell rang and Rooney quickly got up from the couch and walked out.

"I got it mom", she said once she saw her brunette mother walking towards the door as well from the kitchen and Regina smiled and nodded, walking back to the kitchen. Rooney smiled and opened the door, meeting two women.

"Oh hello"

"Rooney Swan-Mills?", one of the women asked and Rooney frowned at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm detective Rizzoli, this is my partner doctor Isles. We're here on the investigation of the murder of mr. Albert Spencer. May we come in?"


	36. Round Number 2

"May we come in?", detective Rizzoli asked and Rooney stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Detective?", a voice suddenly said and they all turned to see Emma walking towards them, a fox next to her.

"Is that a fox?", doctor Isles asked in wonder and Emma turned to her nodding.

"It is. Now what are you two doing on my property?"

"You know why we're here miss Swan-Mills. We need to speak to your daughter", detective Rizzoli said and Emma walked up to her daughter and gave her Todd's leash.

"Take him inside and tell your mother to come out here", she said and Rooney nodded and took the leash walking inside while Emma turned to the two women.

"We literally just got home, not even ten minutes ago", she started out crossing her arms and the doctor gave an apologetic smile.

"We're truly sorry mrs. Swan-Mills. We wouldn't be here if we didn't have to"

Emma eyed them for a moment before Regina came up behind her, looking at the two familiar women in front of them. "You again. Don't you two know the word privacy?"

"Of course we do mrs. Swan-Mills. But like she said, we wouldn't be here if we didn't have to", detective Rizzoli said and Regina turned to her wife who nodded.

"Then please come inside", the brunette said and the four women walked inside. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, thea?", Regina asked while Emma went to the living room, getting the kids and Eve out, expect for Rooney.

"Coffee please", detective Rizzoli said, doctor Isles nodding in agreement and Regina smiled a tight smile and nodded before walking into the kitchen. Crevan and Violet along with Eve walked out of the room, Emma right behind them and Crevan looked at the detective in front of him, his eyes going wide as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wow", he whispered looking at the woman, and doctor Isles smirked turning to her best friend who smiled back at the boy. Violet and Emma turned to the boy and Violet couldn't help but chuckle while Emma frowned at her son. Crevan kept still as he stared at the woman in front of him and said woman began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful", he whispered and detective Rizzoli gave a tight smile.

"Thank you"

"Crevan", Emma hissed and the boy shook his head turning to his mother who eyed him confused. Crevan frowned and turned back to the detective smiling nervously.

"Eh he. Hi", he said with a grunt and Violet had to hold her hand in front of her mouth in order to stop herself from laughing, while Eve chuckled.

"Alright love bird, upstairs", Emma said and Crevan blushed hard as he and Violet was forced upstairs. Once upstairs Violet broke out in laughter while Crevan laid on his bed, face first.

"That was so embarrassing", he muttered against his pillow and Violet laughed harder as she almost fell on the floor, laying down laughing.

"You can go to Rooney's room if you want to", Emma said to Eve and Eve nodded and smiled before walking upstairs to Rooney's room. Emma sighed and turned to the two women nodded towards the living room and they all walked inside. Emma walked over and sat down next to her daughter, while the detective and doctor sat on the other couch.

"I'm gonna help my wife with the coffee", Emma said and stood back up walking to the kitchen, meeting her wife inside.

"Hey"

Regina turned and saw her wife walking closer. "Hi. What do we say?", she immediately asked and Emma shrugged.

"We tell them what we have to. That Rooney doesn't remember anything and she didn't see anything", she said and Regina sighed and buried her face in her wife's neck, letting the blonde pull her closer.

"It will be okay"

"So miss Swan-Mills", the detective started once they were all seated, Rooney in between her mothers. "Five weeks ago, you and mr. Albert Spencer were attacked a late night here in Storybrooke. The next morning we get a call and we're told a body was found. What do you know about Albert Spencer?", she asked and Rooney swallowed hard.

"Not much to be honest. He wasn't very social and if you talked to him, he would just snare at you", she answered honestly and the detective nodded.

"Were you aware that he was the one attacking you?"

"No. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. We were in the shadows when it happened", she said and the detective nodded once again.

"And your injures. How are you holding up, by the way?"

"I'm healing, thank you"

The detective smiled and nodded before turning to the mothers. "Mr. Spencer had the exact same injuries as your daughter. But because he didn't get any help, he bled out. You're lucky to survive", she finished turning to Rooney and the girl nodded, feeling herself getting more and more uncomfortable. Regina sighed and brought her hand to her daughter's, sensing her uncomfortableness, Emma bringing an arm around her.

"Am I going to jail?", Rooney asked in a whisper and they all turned to her.

"Depends. If you just tell me truth, we might be able find a solution for you", detective Rizzoli said and Rooney sighed looking down.

"I don't remember anything. It was late and dark. The only thing I remember was a hand around my ancle. Next thing I know, my body starts to hurt and my bones break. I've never felt so much pain in my life before", she said and doctor Isles sighed moving to sit on the edge of the couch.

"May I take a look on your scar? I need to compare your injuries with mr. Spencer's", she explained and Rooney nodded and moved closer, so doctor Isles could reach and get a good look.

"Well of course his is much deeper because you've healed, but yours was definitely deep as well, wasn't it?", she asked and Rooney nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I'm sorry", the doctor said and Rooney nodded once again.

"Where were you two while she was out?", detective Rizzoli asked the two mothers in the mean time and said mothers turned to the woman.

"We were here at home. Rooney was on her way over to a friend to do a school project"

The detective nodded and turned to her partner who looked back at her shaking her head. She nodded and turned back to the family.

"Thank you for your time", she said as she stood along with the doctor and they walked out of the living room, Regina following them.

"We'll come back if we have updates or any further questions", detective Rizzoli said and Regina nodded before letting them walk out of the house and she closed the door behind them.

"That went better than expected", Emma said and Regina turned to her and sighed nodding.

"I need some chocolate"

* * *

Violet walked inside her brother's room, and was met by said brother as he sat in his bed, flipping a bottle. It didn't land straight and Violet chuckled and walked over sitting down next to him.

"Can I try?", she asked and Crevan turned to her and eyed her for a moment before giving up and giving her the bottle. "How do I do it?", she asked and Crevan sighed and took the bottle again.

"Here. Like this", he said and flipped the bottle, letting it land on it's side. He sighed and reached it from his bed, giving it to his sister. "Just with letting the bottle stand perfectly"

"Okay. I can do that", she said and held the bottle ready. She flipped the bottle and it landed perfectly on the ground, Crevan's eyes widening in disbelief, mouth open. Violet on the other hand laughed and clapped as she jumped in the bed.

"I did it!", she cheered and Crevan threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"I just can't be bothered", he said as he stood up and walked over to his desk, turning on his computer and three monitors.

"Are you doing a video?", Violet asked and Crevan hummed. Violet smiled and walked over to his other desk chair, rolling it over next to him before sitting down.

"Can I be in it?", she asked with a big smile and Crevan turned to her, furrowed eyebrows showing.

"Why?"

"Because! I want to. I've watched your videos and I like them. I loved your don't laugh challenge you did with Ian! It was so funny! You guys were so wet in the end!", she said laughing hard and Crevan chuckled remembering back to the day they recorded the video. "Oh, and the soccer video you did with him a few months ago! What was that?", she asked and Crevan smiled as he looked at the screen in front of him.

"It was a crossbar challenge. We had to hit the crossbar with the ball", he said and Violet nodded.

"That's sounds fun! Can be in your video next time you and Ian record?", she asked with her puppy eyes and Crevan sighed and turned to her giving a small smile.

"Sure. I think Ian would love to have you in his videos as well", he said and Violet frowned at him.

"Why? Why would he love that?"

Crevan frowned and turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Violet shrugged in oblivion and Crevan chuckled. "Vi, he's crazy about you. You seriously haven't noticed that?"

Violet said completely dumbfounded and Crevan chuckled at her. "Oh you're so gone in Brian you haven't even noticed him"

"Hey, Brian is a sweet guy!", she defended and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"Indeed he is. He almost gave me my first nephew", he said and Violet widened her eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was actually really scared!"

"Aww, of course you were", he said bringing his arm around her hugging her from the side, but Violet just pushed him away.

"No, you're mean"

Crevan laughed and began playing his favorite game, Violet, to Crevan's big surprise, watched with wonder in her eyes.. She may not admit it, but she had always had a love for watching her brother play video games. Sometimes she even watched him play with Ian and sometimes even with Rooney. She was never one for playing herself, but watching her siblings and friends play was life.

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door and they both turned to see their blonde mother walk inside. "Hey guys"

"Hey ma", they both said in unison as they both turned back to the game and Emma chuckled and walked over, standing behind her daughters chair. They all watched as Crevan played his game and he killed someone on the game, making them win.

"Bam! That's how you do it bitch!", he yelled and Emma chuckled while Violet eyed him with wide eyes. "No no! You can't get to me bitch! I'm a Swan-Mills! I can do anything!", the boy kept yelling to the screen and Emma laughed at her son.

"That's my boy. Show them who's the boss"

Crevan turned to his mother and gave an awkward laugh.

* * *

Rooney walked inside her room, surprised to see Eve laying in her bed, speaking on the phone.

"She's good. She's healing. I know. Do you want to talk to her?", Eve said into the phone and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed sitting down. "Sure, hold up", Eve said before giving Rooney the phone and the girl furrowed her eyebrows in question but Eve just smiled and nodded.

"Hello? Oh hey Ed. No I'm... I'm good. Yeah. Sure, I would love that. I'll tell her. Thanks, bye"

"What is it?", Eve asked nervously and Rooney smiled nervously back.

"Ed wanted me to tell you something"

"Okay?"

Rooney took a deep breath before continuing. "He's here. In Storybrooke"

"And?", Eve asked not understanding the problem and Rooney sighed.

"Your mother is with him"

At that, Eve's face froze, her eyes completely gone in thought. Of course her brother didn't have the balls to tell her himself. "Fuck", she said under her breath and Rooney sighed and moved closer to her girlfriend.

"It's gonna be okay. Like I said in New York, I can be your students for a day or two", she said as she laid against Eve's body and Eve sighed in relief of feeling her girlfriend's body against her own.

"I know, it's just...", she trailed off and Rooney looked up at her.

"Just what? What's wrong?", she asked and she could see the tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes. She frowned and sat up, bringing her hand to the woman's cheek, forcing her to turn her head, their eyes meeting.

"What's going on?"

"I just don't want to lie to her. I want to show her that I love you and that I want to be with you"

Rooney smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling back. "Are you sure?", she asked and Eve nodded against the girl's forehead and Rooney smiled, caressing the woman's cheek gently.

"Then let's do it"

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door and she walked over opening the door.

"Ash"

"Mrs. Swan-Mills. May I come in?", the girl asked and Emma could see the anger in the girl's eyes.

"Ash, is everything okay?", Emma asked worried as she let the girl come in and Ash felt herself relax by the woman's voice.

"I just need to speak to Violet", she said avoiding the woman's eyes and Emma eyed her for a moment.

"Ash what's going on? You can tell me"

"Ash. How nice to see you", Regina's voice said as the woman came walking from the kitchen and Ash turned to the woman smiling at her.

"Hey Mrs. Swan-Mills. I just came to see Violet", she said and Regina frowned at the girl, as she saw the anger in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

Ash sighed and looked up the stairs, making sure Violet wasn't coming anytime soon. Without any comment, she walked to the living room, knowing the two mothers would follow her. She walked over to the fireplace and stood looking down at the fire. Emma and Regina walked inside the room, Regina closing the door behind them, and they both sat down in the couch.

"Tell us what's wrong Ash. We just want to help", Emma promised and Ash sighed and turned around, meeting the women's eyes.

"Something happened while you guys were away", she started out and the two mothers furrowed their eyebrows. "And I just want to tell Violet. She deserves to know".

"What happened Ash?", Regina asked and the girl sighed and looked away before taking a deep breath.

"Ian saw Brian kissing someone else in school"

Both mothers widened their eyes while Regina turned to her wife, sadness filling her eyes. Emma looked back at her with confused eyes before turning back to the girl. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust Ian"

Emma sighed and turned to her wife. "I'll go and get Violet", she said and Regina nodded letting her wife leave while she turned to Ash.

"Come and sit"

Ash sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting next to the woman. Regina smiled and brought an arm around her. "Thank you. You've always been a good friend to Violet"

Ash smiled a little, letting herself get comfortable in the woman's arms, but before she could answer, the door opened and Todd walked inside, looking up at the two women. Regina smiled and held out her hand, letting Todd get closer. He jumped onto the couch and sat in Regina's lap, Regina smiling as she stroked his back.

"He's so sweet", Ash couldn't help but say and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Indeed he is"

"Ash!", Crevan's voice said and the girl turned to see her boyfriend walk inside. She instantly stood and brought her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you so much", she said and Crevan smiled to himself.

"I've missed you too babe"

Ash smiled and pulled back from the hug, meeting his eyes. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him softy. Regina couldn't help but smile at the couple. Emma and Violet walked inside as well, and Ash turned to see her best friend walk in. She smiled and pulled back from Crevan's arms and hugged her best friend.

Emma smiled and walked over to her wife, sitting down next to her discovering Todd in her lap. Emma smiled stroked the fox's back gently as she looked at her wife with a smile.

"We need to talk", Ash said and Violet frowned at her. "It's about Brian", she said and Violet widened her eyes.

"What? Did something happen to him? Is he alright?", she asked in a hurry, and Ash felt herself break at the worry in her best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry Vi", she cried out and Violet frowned at her.

"What happened?"

Ash sniffed and took a deep breath. "Ian saw Brian kissing someone else while you guys were away"

Violet froze as she looked at her best friend. She turned to see anger filling Crevan's eyes while her mothers looked back at her with sorrow in their eyes. "When was it?", she asked and Ash frowned at her.

"What?"

"When. Was it?", Violet asked, anger now slowly filling.

"Two days ago"

"And you're telling me now?!", Violet asked in anger and Ash frowned at her best friend.

"Telling you now?! Vi, you thought you were fucking pregnant, two days ago! You were having a panic attack, because you and mr cheater didn't have any damn responsibility!", she yelled back and Violet frowned at her.

"IT BROKE! Okay?! The stupid rubber broke!"

The two girls were now standing in front of each other, eyes filled with anger. "I'm just trying to be a friend. You deserve to know how he really is. Now you decide what to do about it", Ash said before walking out of the room. Violet sighed and turned to see her brother giving her sad smile before following Ash out of the room. She sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her blonde mother.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart"

"How could that idiot do that to me?!", she yelled and Emma jumped at the yell, Todd jumping in Regina's lap. "I mean, what the hell is wrong with his stupid little brain?! I'm hot! I'm gorgeous!, My ass is rocking it and I'm good in bed! I'm... I'm a fucking Swan-Mills, he can't just cheat on me?!"

Emma had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from laughing. "He's an idiot if he thinks he can get away with this! Mom I need your magic books", she said and Regina finally woke up.

"Oh no missy, you're not using magic"

"Mom! He cheated on me! I deserve revenge!", Violet pouted and Regina sighed turning to her wife for a moment before turning back to her daughter.

"I know sweetheart, but magic isn't the solution. Do something else", she said and Violet groaned and walked out of the room, meeting Ash and Crevan in the dining room.

"I need revenge", she said and Ash nodded.

"And how will you do that?"

Violet crossed her arms, thinking about it for a moment before a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

* * *

The next morning when Violet walked inside their school she instantly felt eyes on her and knew why. But she didn't care. She just wanted to find her target. She walked down the hall and turned to her right, immediately discovering Brian standing by his locker. She turned to see Ian just a few feet down the lockers, standing by his own locker and she smirked as she began walking confidently down the hall, everyone's eyes on her.

She smirked as she saw Brian meeting her eyes. He smiled and walked closer to her, only to have Violet smirk at him as she walked past him, walking over to Ian. Ian not noticing what's going on, turned to see Violet walking towards him and he furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.

"Hey Ian", Violet said with a smile and Ian was about to greet her back, when she pulled him down by his neck and brought their lips together. Gasps was heard in the hall and Brian stood with wide eyes, looking at the scene in front of him. Violet pulled back from the kiss and turned to Brian with a smirk on her face, while Ian stood dumbfounded looking away.

"Bye Brian", Violet told her ex before walking away, pulling Ian with her.

"Well that was unexpected Crevan said and Ash chuckled before they walked to class.


	37. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> In the last part of the story, there's a game described. Or a sort of gameplay of a game. And I'll be impressed if you know the game. Tell me if you do :)

When Rooney woke up, she instantly felt an arm around her. She sighed and she took in her mothers bedroom and she turned to see her brunette mother laying next to her, her arm protectively around her. Rooney smiled and looked around, not seeing anyone else.

"Good morning sweetheart", Regina's voice said and Rooney sighed smiling.

"Morning"

"Slept well?"

Rooney hummed as she moved her body a little, trying to get comfortable and Regina felt her heart break. "How is your collarbone?"

This time Rooney didn't say anything. She just kept quiet as she moved closer to her mother, trying to get as much comfort as possible. Regina understood the silent request and smiled as she pulled her daughter carefully closer.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay", she whispered and Rooney nodded as she closed her eyes immediately getting back to sleep. Downstairs Emma and Eve sat and ate breakfast with Emmett, the boy sitting and listening to his mother and her friend talk.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine Eve. Last time I remember, your mother was an open spirit. At least she was when I met her"

"She is, its just... well you know how it is. You weren't too fond either when you discovered that me and Rooney were together"

Emma shrugged and nodded in agreement. "But look where we are now. I'm letting you stay with my daughter, because I know how much you love her"

Eve sighed and turned to look at Emmett who stared down at his breakfast. "You okay Em?"

The boy looked up and met Eve's worried eyes and turned to see equally worried eyes in his mother. "I'm not feeling so good", he muttered and Emma put down her coffee cup and took her son's face into her hands.

"Honey you're burning", she said confused and worried and Emmett shook his head.

"Mama I'm cold"

Emma brought her arms around him, meeting Eve's eyes. "Let's get you to bed champ", the blonde whispered and Emmett nodded as he stood from the chair. Emma gave Eve a smile before walking upstairs with Emmett, leaving the tall woman alone in the kitchen. A moment later, she heard small footsteps and turned to see Todd walking inside.

"Hey bud", she said as she gave him a piece of her bread.

* * *

"Isn't it like... I don't know... wired?", Ash asked as she and Violet sat in class and Violet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wired? What's wired?"

"You know... you and Ian. You've never showed interest in him before", she said and Violet shrugged.

"He's sweet. And really hot", she said with wide eyes and chuckled and Ash laughed shaking her head.

"Miss Ghorm. I presume you know the syllabus since you and miss Swan-Mills are sitting and ignoring my lesson?", their teacher asked and Ash shook her head.

"Of course not Mr. James"

The man nodded humming before turning back to the lesson. "I'm just saying. You've never told me anything about seeing Ian like more than just a friend. You've always frowned at it to be honest", Ash whispered and Violet gave her a look.

"At least he isn't a cheater"

Ash sighed and stroked her friend's back before turning back to the lesson.

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

"Mommy!", Violet yelled as she crawled into the living room and Emma and Regina turned to see their youngest daughter crawl inside. They smiled as Emma stood from the couch and walked over to her daughter pulling her into her arms.

"Hi sweetie"

Violet smiled wide and brought her small hands to her mothers face. "Mama"

Regina smiled as Emma sat down next to her in the couch and Violet turned to her other mother who smiled back at her. "Hi baby"

"Mommy!"

Regina smiled and brought her daughters face to her own, kissing her softly. "Where's your siblings sweetie, mmh?"

"CREVAN!", Henry's scream was suddenly heard and both mothers instantly reacted and stood from the couch, running inside the dining room, only to see Henry walking down the stairs with Rooney in his arms while Crevan was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?!", Regina asked in utter panic as she ran over to her son and took him into her arms, looking over his face for any scars or marks and Henry smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"He crawled down the stairs". he said with a big smile on his face and Regina turned to her youngest who smiled wide at his mother.

"Mommy"

Regina sighed out in relief as she hugged her son, her hand securely on the back of his head. "My little prince", she whispered into his ear making the boy giggle, while Emma smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Mama", Violet's voice broke through and Emma turned to her daughter who pointed at her open mouth. Emma chuckled and kissed her daughter's head before walking into the kitchen.

"Let's get you something to eat sweetie"

Regina and Henry followed her to the kitchen and sat the triplets down in their baby chairs. Regina walked over to her wife and hugged her girlfriend from the side as she looked at their children, Henry struggling with putting Rooney down in her chair. Emma chuckled and walked over to him, helping him. Henry sighed and Emma smiled kissing his head.

"You'll learn it kid"

Henry smiled and sat down next to his siblings and Emma walked back to her girlfriend putting out her phone.

"Smile guys", she said and the triplets smiled as they saw their mothers smile at them while Henry smiled rolling his eyes before moving his chair over so he sat behind them, looking into the camera.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Do you think we should hold another party? We never really had the first one", Violet asked and the rest of the family, who sat around the dining table shared looks.

"We can talk about when Rooney comes back in", Emma suggested and Violet accepted the answer as she went back to her food.

"I can't believe Rooney is the only one who hasn't been cheated on", she said after a few seconds and they all turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Baby those people are not worth your time. Brian was an idiot for cheating on a Swan-Mills", Regina said winking at her daughter and Violet chuckled nodding.

"Yeah he was. He had no idea how lucky he was. And I gave my fucking virginity to that douche!", she hissed and Crevan sighed.

"Forget him Violet. And focus on Ian", he said before he could stop himself and by the look he got from his sister, he knew he had said something he shouldn't.

"Crevan you idiot!"

"Wow, Ian? You and Ian? When did that happen?", Emma asked and Crevan gave his sister an apologetic look while Violet growled at him before turning to her mother.

"It's nothing ma. Just forget it", she said and Regina could instantly see something was up.

"Violet... what did you do?"

"It's nothing", the girl muttered and turned to see a raised eyebrow on both her mothers faces and she sighed looking away.

"I might have kissed him this morning in order to get my revenge on Brian"

"Violet Elisabeth Swan-Mills!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't meant to just take him like that", Violet defended and Regina frowned at her daughter in disappointment.

"Take him? Violet you used him! I told you about getting revenge. If you wanted to do it, do it properly. I raised you better than that Violet", Regina scolded her daughter and Violet sighed and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

"Vi, your mom's right. You used Ian. And you need to apologize for that", Emma agreed with her wife and Violet sighed and nodded.

"I know"

"And you're grounded for the rest of the week", Regina said and Violet turned to her mother in disbelief, about to protest when she was met by a stern look that made het shut up immediately.

"I will call Annalise tomorrow and tell her, don't worry about it", Eve promised as she and Rooney stood outside and Rooney smiled at her.

"Thank you"

Eve smiled and leaned down, bringing her lips softly to the girl's own, making Rooney smiled into the kiss as she kissed her back. Eve was about to pull back when Rooney pulled her closer by her neck, kissing her deeper and Eve could only kiss her back. She could feel in the kiss, how much Rooney had wanted to do that and she understood why.

"I love you", Eve whispered against her lips and Rooney felt her cheeks get red as she brought her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you too"

Eve smiled and leaned their foreheads together smiling down at her at. "I need to go. Ed and my mother is going to be at my house soon", she said and Rooney nodded in understanding.

"Call me if anything happens, okay?"

Eve smiled and nodded before kissing the girl softly. "I'll see you later"

Rooney smiled and watched as her girlfriend walked over to her car, getting inside. Eve turned to her and blew her a kiss before driving off. Rooney smiled and walked back inside sitting down next to brother.

"Great, she's here, can we talk about it now?", Violet asked and Emma and Regina shared a look while Rooney frowned at her family.

"Talk about what?"

"Our birthday party! We wanna hold anot—"

"No", Rooney interrupted her sister and Violet frowned at her.

"What? Rooney we canceled the last one because you were injured! We owe it to them!"

"Now you blame me for it?!", Rooney asked in anger and Violet frowned once more.

"No I'm not! I'm just saying we owe it to all the invited people!"

"No", Rooney repeated and Emma felt her wife's hand on her tight, squeezing it tight, and she knew it wasn't a move for flirtation.

"Rooney maybe you'll think about it for—"

"I said no!", the girl now almost yelled at her mother and they all frowned at the girl. "I will not have another party. You guys can go and have one, but I will not be a part of that", she said and just as fast as she had arrived, she was gone and walked up the stairs. The family sat in silence, surprised by the girl's outburst.

"What the hell just happened?", Violet asked, completely lost and Regina stood from her seat.

"I'll go and talk to her. Put your dishes in the dishwasher", she said and kissed her wife's cheek before walking up the stairs. Firstly she walked into her youngest's room quietly, seeing him sleeping soundly in his bed. She smiled at the sight, happy that he finally got some rest after the long bad day he's had with his illness.

She walked inside and gently kissed his warm forehead and she immediately felt herself getting more worried for him. She walked out of the room and walked towards her oldest daughter's room, knocking gently.

"Honey? It's mom, may I come in?"

No answer was heard and Regina sighed and flicked her wrist, making a plate of her lasagna appear in her hand. If something was going to make her daughter week in her knees, it was her famous lasagna.

"I have lasagna, sweetie?", she said hoping her daughter would come and open the door for her, and not to her surprise, her daughter did indeed come. Cause a few seconds later the door opened slightly and Regina was met by her daughter's beautiful and vulnerable brown eyes.

"Hi sweetie"

Rooney sighed and opened the door further letting her mother walk inside, and just as the woman walked inside, Rooney brought her arms around her. Regina sighed and let the plate of lasagna transport to her daughter's desk before wrapping her own arms around her daughter.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let's go and lay down, okay?"

Rooney nodded and pulled back from the hug and walked over to the bed, lying down. Regina closed the door and took the plate from the desk before walking over as sitting down next to her daughter who laid down.

"Eat something sweetheart. I bet you've missed my lasagna", she said with a smirk and Rooney sat up next to her mother and took the plate. Regina was about to flick her wrist, making a fork appear, when Rooney suddenly did it and began eating.

"You've been practicing", Regina said with pride and Rooney smirked at her mother.

"Of course I have. I have since we returned", she said and Regina smiled at her daughter.

"Just be careful honey. Please"

Rooney nodded and ate the rest of her lasagna in comfortable silence, Regina smiling at her daughter. Once said daughter was finished, she transported it to her desk and Regina smiled in pride.

"You're learning fast"

Rooney smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before laying down in the bed, bringing her arm around her mother's waist as she leaned against her body. Regina smiled and brought her arm around her daughter, caressing her head gently.

"Where's Leo?", Regina asked looking around her daughter's room for the stuffed lion, her friend gave her daughter when she and her siblings turned 1 and Rooney sighed taking a deep breath.

"He's at home at Eve's place. I must have forgotten to take him back home last time I was there"

Regina nodded accepting the answer and felt a hand on her belly caressing it gently. Suddenly Rooney moved lower down so she was face to face with her mother's belly.

"Hey you three", she whispered and Regina smiled at the sight. "I'm Rooney. I'm your oldest sister. You're gonna be surprised when you guys come out", she said and both her and Regina laughed lightly.

"They sure will be"

Rooney smiled and kissed her mother's belly. "I love you guys. Be careful with mom, okay? You're making her love candy and chocolate too much", she said earning a snort from her mother.

"I'll see you soon", she whispered before pulling back, laying against her mother's breast, falling asleep not even two minutes later. Regina smiled and kissed her daughter's head before letting sleep take over herself.

* * *

"Yeah yeah. He's just around the corner. Yeah there. Come on Ian. You got this", Crevan said into the game and after a few moments of silence, Ian died in the game and they all broke out in laughter as they lost the game.

"Oh my god"

 _"Yeah I definitely had that"_ , Ian said and Crevan laughed hard.

"Man that was amazing. Alright we'll take them next round. I'm gonna be... oh okay he's taken. Okay how about, okay he's taken", he said with a snort and Ian laughed.

_"Can you decide?"_

"Haha, no. Alright I'm gonna take Glaz. He's so cool"

_"Alright, let's kill these people"_

They went in with their drones, trying to find the hostage and they did after a few seconds.

"He's in the kitchen, he's in the kitchen", Crevan informed them and he heard the door to his room open and his blonde mother walked inside. He smiled at her and brought his other chair over, letting her sit down next to him. She smiled in gratitude and sat down watching him play.

 _"Alright, I'll go over and see inside the window"_ , Ian said into the headphones and Emma could hear him and smiled, making Crevan smile as well.

"Alright, I'll see if I can see anyone from afar", he said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"What are you supposed to do?", she asked and Crevan removed one of the earphone's from his ear.

"You see that yellow thing where it says grab? That's a hostage. Our job is to save that hostage, by either kill the other team or get him out of the house", he explained and Emma nodded in understanding. Crevan smiled and nodded turning back to the game and he immediately saw Ian's character putting up the bombs, that would go inside the room.

"No no no, Ian no!", he tried to stop him but it was too late and the bombs went inside and a second later in silence, the hostage died and they lost the round, again.

"Oh my god Ian"

 _"Are you kidding me right now?!"_ , one of the others said and Crevan could just imagine Ian sitting in his room, face palming himself right now.

"You killed the hostage?", Emma asked and Crevan chuckled.

"No, Ian did"

 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking"_ , he said and both mother and son laughed.

"Wanna say hi?", he asked his mother and Emma smiled nodding. Crevan took off his headset and gave it to his mother who stood from her seat and sat on her son's lap, putting on the headphones.

"Hey Ian", she said and she could hear the boy chuckle.

_"Hey mrs. Swan-Mills"_

_"Who's that?"_ , another one asked and Emma chuckled.

"I'm Crevan's mom. I see you guys are loosing a game", she said with a laugh and they all groaned at the thought.

 _"Say that to Ian"_ , one of the others said and Ian groaned into the microphone.

_"I'm sorry okay. Come on we're starting a new round"_

_"Alright, then I'm gonna give you guys my son back. And Ian. I expect to see you at dinner tomorrow. Six pm sharp. Bye guys"_

_"Bye mrs Swan-Mills"_ , the other guys said while Ian kept quiet. Emma smiled and gave Crevan his headphones back.

"He's coming to dinner tomorrow? Why?", he asked and Emma smiled at him.

"I just need to talk to him. You can invite Ash as well", she said kissing his cheek before walking out of the room.

 _"Man what did you do?"_ , one of the others asked with a laugh and Ian let out a groan.

_"I may or may have not kissed Violet in school earlier today"_

_"What?! Seriously?!"_

_"Dude are you serious? Do you know how lucky you are?"_ , a third friend said and Ian groaned.

"Hey guys, I'm still here", Crevan said stopping his friends and they all chuckled at him.

_"Alright let's continue the game. Three enemies left"_


	38. Grandma E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, another chapter is up!
> 
> In this chapter we meet another character, and I have a feeling a lot of you guys already knows who it is. And I have to say I absolutely love writing this character. Nothing better. Believe me, I dearly hope you like him/her.

**15 Years Ago**

Emma walked inside the grocery store, taking a basket before walking down to the sweets department, immediately finding the chocolate she knew her girlfriend loved and smiled at the thought of her girlfriend, eager after sweets in her pregnant state.

"Excuse me?", a voice said and Emma turned to see a tall, black haired elder woman standing next to her. Emma couldn't help but notice how incredibly tall she actually was. She was even taller than Eve. A lot taller. She looked a lot like Eve now that she thought about it.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would be a sweetheart and tell me where I can find these things. I-I can't seem to find any of these things on my list", the elder woman said and Emma looked at her list and smiled.

"Oh, of course, let me show you", she said and they used the next few minutes finding the woman's groceries and in the end, Emma couldn't top herself.

"I'm sorry, but you really look familiar, have we met before?", she asked and the woman chuckled at her.

"I suppose you know a woman named Eve Rothlo?", she asked and Emma smiled nodded.

"I do yes. She's one of my best friends", she said and the woman smiled at her.

"Oh that's great. I'm happy to see my daughter making friends in this small town of yours"

Emma widened her eyes at the admission and the woman smirked at her. "Cat got your tongue?"

Composing Emma cleared her throat and shook her head. "No. Uh, no sorry, it just surprised me I guess. It's an honor to meet you", she said holding out her hand. "Emma Swan"

"Elisabeth Rothlo, like wise"

* * *

**Present Time**

Eve walked inside her house and immediately saw her brother walk inside the living room, coming from the hallway, and Eve jumped into action. "Where is she?"

"She's taking a shower right now. Eve she's... She's not...", he drifted off and Eve for the first time that day, noticed the tears in her brother's eyes and she brought her arms around him in understanding. "I was hoping she was getting better", he cried and Eve sighed, feeling the tears threatening in her own eyes.

"I know Ed. Me too"

Edmund nodded and let his sister hold him as they stood in silence for a few moments before hearing their mother's voice. "Edmund, would you please come and get me my toilet bag?"

Edmund sighed and gave his sister a small smile before walking down the hallway. "I'm coming now mom"

Eve sighed and walked to her own room, immediately texting Rooney.

**_So far so good_ **

A few moments later she received a text back and smiled at the letters.

**I'm glad. I should ask from my mom when we can expect you, Ed and your mom for dinner**

Eve frowned for a moment before answering back.

**_I'll check in with them before I can give an answer. I love you_ **

**Of course. Just text me when you have an answer. I love you too babe**

Eve smiled at the text and laid the phone down before walking to the kitchen, seeing Edmund sitting in the couch watching tv. "She'll be out in a minute", he said to her as she sat down next to him and Eve nodded and smiled. Edmund turned to her and could practically feel his sister's nervousness.

"Relax Eve. It's gonna be fine. Take it easy, 'kay?"

Eve sighed and nodded taking a deep breath. She heard footsteps and they both turned to see their 6.3 mother walk inside.

"Eve, my sweetie pie", the woman said and Eve smiled and walked over to her mother, hugging her tight. She felt her mother's arms tightening around her, which was unusual. Not that she barely hugged her children, but she never tightened them as much as she did right now. Only when she really needed it, and that was only when something was wrong or she felt bad.

"I've missed you so much sweetie", the tall woman said and Eve smiled hugging her mother back.

"I've missed you too mom"

The woman smiled as she pulled back from the hug, kissing her daughter's forehead before looking into her beautiful brown eyes, her daughter had in no doubt, inherited from herself. And as Edmund had said, their mother wasn't looking better. She was actually looking worse. Her face was paler than usual and it was obvious she was tired. Probably more than she should be.

"How are you feeling sweetheart? Have you eaten today?", her mother asked as she walked over to the kitchen, bringing her daughter back from her stare and Eve shook her head and smiled as she turned around looking at her mother.

"I have, don't worry. I ate lunch at Emma and Regina's", she said and Elisabeth stopped and smiled at her.

"Oh, how are they? It's been forever since I last saw them", she said and Eve smiled nodding.

"Yeah, the triplets are big now", she said and Elisabeth smiled at her.

"I'm sure they are. How old are they again? Sixteen right?"

"They actually just turned seventeen", Eve answered and Elisabeth smiled nodding.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them again. And oh, my little Emmett. I miss his little face. He must be around twelve now. When will they have time?", she asked and Eve smiled.

"Regina actually asked when you would be available so all of us could come for dinner"

"Oh, how about tomorrow? Then the three of us can have a great time tonight", she said and Eve turned to Edmund who smiled back at her from the couch. Eve smiled and walked over to her mother in the kitchen.

"That would be great", she said and Elisabeth smiled and hugged her daughter again, Eve smiling into the hug. She always loved her mother's hugs and wouldn't trade them for anything.

"So. Any girls I should meet?", she asked looking at both her children and Edmund eyed her back.

"Mom you know me. Dating is not my thing", he said and Elisabeth smiled rolling her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart", she said before turning to her daughter in front of her. "And you young lady?"

"Uh, no one. No one. I'm just like Ed. Boring and not interested in anyone", she said and Elisabeth eyed her knowingly but smiled letting it slide. She knew her daughter would come to her when she was ready.

"Alright. Then how about you two show me around in this town of yours?"

* * *

"Mom?", Rooney called out her mother as she walked inside the kitchen and saw her mothers share a kiss. She couldn't help but smile at them, but after a moment, the disgusted face took over.

"Mom!"

The two women stopped and turned to their daughter who stood with her phone in her hand, her other arm in the sling. "Eve said they could come tomorrow for dinner", Rooney said and Regina smiled nodding while Emma froze.

"That's sounds great. Tell them that we'll see them then", Regina said and Rooney nodded and walked back upstairs leaving her mothers alone. Regina turned back to her wife, about to resume their kiss when she saw the panic in her wife's eyes.

"What did you do?", she asked and Emma cleared her throat.

"I uh... I forgot to tell you... I uh... I invited Ian and Ash for dinner tomorrow as well", she said and Reinga widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Emma! Why didn't you say something?! You have to tell them it's canceled. We don't know how long Elisabeth will be staying", she reasoned and Emma sighed nodding in understanding.

"Of course. I'll go and tell Crevan", she said and kissed her wife on the cheek before walking away, only to be pulled back, her wife getting up on the counter. She pulled her wife closer and brought her in for a deep kiss.

"I'm sure they can wait a little longer", she said and kissed her wife hard, Emma not complaining at all as she kissed back. Rooney walked inside her brother's room, seeing him play and she couldn't help but smile walking over sitting down in the chair next to him.

"One guy left, where is he?", Crevan asked into he headphones and Rooney looked at the screen as she looked for any movements from the enemy.

 _"Just let him come to you. As long as he doesn't come inside the room. Hide in the little room"_ , she could hear Ian say in the headphones and she shook her head.

"No, take behind the couch in the back of the room. That way you can see everything", she said pointing at the screen and Crevan nodded walking over.

 _"Was that Rooney?"_ , one of the others asked and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"Yeah it is", he said and Rooney smiled. They watched as the other player entered the room and Crevan shot him, making him win the round.

"Yeah! That's how you do it. Phew", he said chuckling and they other guys in the game laughed along.

_"Nice one dude. Really good job"_

_"How are you doing Rooney?"_ , Ian asked and Crevan smiled giving her the headphones, putting them into her head, because she couldn't do it herself with her arm, while he continued to play the game.

"Hey Ian. I'm getting better. My arm is better as well", she said and she could hear Ian sigh in relief while watching them play.

 _"I'm glad to hear that. You tell me who did that to you and I'll kick their ass"_ , he said and Rooney turned to Crevan shook his head.

"I will. Don't worry"

_"Good. Kitchen kitchen Chris!"_

Crevan went to the kitchen and shot the guy making them win.

 _"Go Chris. That was sick"_ , Ian said and Rooney and Crevan chuckled.

* * *

"Mom?", Eve's voice ran through the bedroom and Elisabeth turned to see her daughter walk inside.

"Hey sweetie pie. Is everything okay?", she asked turning from the tv and Eve hesitated as she looked at the tv for a moment. Elisabeth sighed and held up the covers she was sitting under, padding the spot next to her. No matter how old her daughter would be, she would always be her little nervous daughter who was more shy than anyone she'd ever met.

"Come"

Eve sighed and walked over sitting down in the bed next to her mother. "So tell mama what's wrong", she said and Eve sighed taking a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you"

"Did you finally admit your crush on Emma?", her mother said before she could stop herself and Eve frowned at her.

"What? No! I do not have a crush on Emma! She's one of my best friends", she said to her mother and said mother just sighed and shook her head, a grin on her face. Of course she knew her daughter didn't have a crush on the blonde, but it was always fun to tease her with her.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Something happened a few weeks ago", she started out and her mother nodded, letting her continue. "Rooney, she was attacked a few weeks ago", she said trying to hold her tears in, but her mother knew better. She could easily see the tears forming. "She broke her collarbone and got several scars on her face. They were forced to transport her to Seattle where they had better equipments for her and could give her a faster treatment"

Elisabeth watched as her daughter's heart broke inside. It was obvious this girl was more important to her than she knew at the moment. "She couldn't speak or hear. She started to hear again after three weeks. She could speak a week later after that"

"And how is she feeling now? Have they found the man who did this to her?", Elisabeth asked and Eve gave a small smile as she shook her head.

"She's healing. Recovering. And yes they have. But he's dead, so", trailed off and Elisabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear", she said giving her daughter a knowing look making said daughter squirm.

"What?"

"You care about her", her mother said as a matter of fact and Eve blushed before clearing her throat.

"O-Of course I do. I care about all of them", she said and Elisabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You and I both now that's not what I meant sweetheart"

Eve sighed and looked down, feeling like her sixteen year old self. "You love her"

"Mom—"

"Baby it's okay. I'm not angry", Elisabeth was quick to assure and Eve frowned at her mother.

"You're not?", she asked in disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks. Elisabeth smiled and dried her daughter's tears away.

"Of course not honey. You remember when I told you about your father?", she asked and Eve nodded letting her mother continue. "I told you he was my high school sweetheart. But... He wasn't... He was my teacher. He was in the beginning of his fifties. But I fell in love with him. And after two months I found out I was pregnant with you", she said and Eve looked away in disbelief.

"Well now I know where my dad is", she said and Elisabeth chuckled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner"

"It's alright I guess"

Elisabeth chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek before looking at her. "Now. Tell me about Rooney"

For the first time that day, Eve gave her mother a true smile and looked away, eyes filled with love and wonder.

"She's so sweet. She so mature for her age and... she's just... beautiful. She's so beautiful", she whispered and Elisabeth could see her daughter's love for the girl.

"I can't wait to see her again and this time meet her as my daughter in law", she said and Eve turned to her mother and leaned forward, burying her face in her mother's neck.

"Thank you mom"

"Of course sweetheart. I love you no matter what"

* * *

When Rooney woke up she felt a body against her own and smiled, but when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see her blonde mother laying next to her and not her brunette mother.

"Ma?"

"It's okay sweetie. Go back to sleep", Emma told her daughter and said daughter frowned at her looking around.

"What time is it?"

"Four baby. Just go to sleep", Emma said once more and Rooney nodded in defeat and let herself fall back into her mother's chest and fall asleep instantly.

A few hours later she woke up to an empty bed and sighed as she felt the coldness and turned to look at her door. She groaned and got out of bed walking out of the room. She could instantly hear her family having breakfast and she groaned and walked down the stairs and inside the kitchen, Regina being the first to discover her.

"Good morning sweetie, are you already up?", Regina asked and they all turned to see the oldest kid in the house looking at them with tired eyes. Without even an answer, Rooney groaned and walked over to her brunette mother and sat down in her lap, burying her face in her neck, making Regina's arms go around her body gently.

"Aww sweetheart"

"It hurts mom", the girl whimpered tears forming in her eyes and Violet sighed looking away. She couldn't stand seeing her sister in so much pain. Regina turned to her wife who looked back at her with sad eyes.

"We know sweetie", Emma said caressing her daughter's back and Regina sighed kissing her daughter's forehead.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. Have you taken your pills?"

Rooney shook her head and Regina sighed closing her eyes. "Then let's go sweetie. You need your medicine"

Rooney nodded, but didn't move from her mother's comfort, making her mothers worried.

* * *

Crevan and Violet walked inside the cafeteria at lunch, Crevan walking, desperately trying not to just take Ash's hand into his own. They had agreed to take things slow and not really coming out with the news yet.

"It's still wired", Violet said as they sat down and Crevan smiled at Ash before walking over to see his cousin Alex standing by the door with some of her friends.

"Hey Alex!", he called her out and the older girl smiled and turned to her friends, greeting them goodbye before turning back to her cousin.

"What's up cous?"

"My mom want's aunts Z to know that grandma E is in town", he said and Alex widened her eyes looking around.

"Already?"

"What do you mean already?! She's here and we have to impress her, you know? She expects lots from us", he said and Alex sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Uhm, when has aunt Gina invited her for dinner?", she asked and Crevan shrugged. He loved his cousin deeply, but no one calls his mother Gina besides his other mother. And Alex could see the struggle.

"You're so protective of your mothers it's actually starting to get on my nerves. When is she coming for dinner?"

"Tonight", he said and Alex nodded.

"And are me and my mom supposed to be there?"

"Hello handsome", a voice said and they both turned to see Alex walk towards them, standing next to Crevan.

"And who is this?", the girl asked and the cousin frowned at her.

"Oh Alex. This is my cousin... Alex...", he said slowly, blushing hard.

_Well this is awkward_

"I like your name", the ex said and the cousin smiled at her.

"Like wise"

Alex smiled and turned to her ex. "I didn't know she was your cousin. How come I didn't know that?"

"You didn't ask", the two cousins said in unison and the short haired girl smirked.

"Now I see it. And now that I look at it, you both have that Mills jaw. Such a delicious jaw", she said and Alex turned to her cousin.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Crevan frowned at her while his ex laughed. "We haven't just slept together. He's my ex, And I his"

Alex frowned at her cousin and his ex before clearing her throat. "Well not that I don't want to stand and watch you two undressing each other with your eyes, but I have places to be. Call me when you figure something out", she said to her cousin before walking away, leaving Crevan and Alex alone.

"She does know you have a girlfriend, right?", she said looking at him, only to see a blushing face. "Right?"

"No, okay, she doesn't know. It's not like we're kissing in public", he said and Alex sighed nodding.

"Well, I think you should go over and kiss her. She looks like she needs it", she said looking over at Ash and Crevan looked at her as well. "If you won't I will"

That made Crevan turn to her and give her an immediate deadly look. "She's mine Alex. Stay away"

Alex smirked and kissed his cheek before walking away. Crevan sighed, knowing she wouldn't do anything and walked back to the table where his sister and girlfriend sat.

"I don't know why she said no. She just doesn't want to", Violet said as Crevan sat down next to Ash and the girl sighed and nodded.

"Have you ever thought of reasons for Rooney to say no?", Ash asked and Violet thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I just can't see it. I mean it's her birthday, our birthday. She should be happy"

Ash sighed turning to Crevan who smiled sadly back at her. "It's because of her face, Violet", a voice suddenly said and they all frowned and turned to see Laura standing next to the table.

"What?", Violet said after a moment and Laura sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Violet, try to see the logic. Rooney was attacked. Someone attacked her, wanting her to suffer. I know her magic hurt her in the end, but look at her. She has a scar across her face. And while we as her friends and family doesn't think her beauty has faded any bit, she might not feel the same. Have you ever thought about why she isn't at school at the moment? Yes I know her collarbone is not healed fully yet, but she wouldn't let a single broken collarbone stop her from going to school. A broken face would", Laura said before walking away, leaving the three others speechless.

"How the hell does she know so much?!", Violet asked and Crevan turned to her.

"She and Rooney has texted over the last week. Maybe Rooney send her a picture", he said and Violet sighed and turned to look at Laura who walked out of the cafeteria. She turned and was met by Eve's eyes. The woman stood by the door and was nodding towards the exit, silently asking her to follow her. Violet nodded and turned to her brother.

"I'll be right back"

Crevan frowned but nodded and watched as his sister walked towards their sister in law who stood by the door, obviously waiting for Violet to reach her.

"Is everything okay?", Ash asked and Crevan turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Everything is fine. So I'll just come to home to you when I've eaten dinner?", he asked and Ash shrugged.

"You can just come when it suits you best", she said and Crevan nodded before taking a french fry into his mouth, only to have Ash steal half of it.

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina was sitting in the kitchen, feeding their children when they heard the bell and the triplets all turned their heads to the door at the same time, making Regina chuckle. Emma smiled and stood from her seat walking out to the door. She opened and was immediately met by Eve and her mother.

"Eve, miss Rothlo. Nice to see you", she said and Eve frowned at her.

"You know each other?", she asked looking in between Emma and her mother and Elisabeth smiled at her daughter.

"We just met at the grocery store earlier today", she explained smiling at the blonde and Eve nodded turning to her friend who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, but I just wanted to introduce you to her really", Eve explained and Emma smiled at her.

"Of course, why don't you guys come inside? We're just eating actually", she said and Elisabeth frowned at her.

"We? You and your husband?", she asked as they walked indie the big house. It was impossible the beautiful blonde could live alone in this big house.

"Oh no, my girlfriend actually. She and I and our children", Emma explained with a proud smile and Elisabeth nodded in understanding and smiled as they followed the blonde to the kitchen. The moment they walked inside, Regina and the triplets turned to see the two tall women walk inside and Elisabeth held her hand against her heart.

"Oh my god", she whispered with a big smile and Emma smiled in pride.

"This is Elisabeth Rothlo. Eve's mom. Elisabeth, this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills", Emma explained and Regina smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice meeting you"

"Like wise", the woman smiled at her before turning to the triplets who sat staring back at the tall woman.

"Hi you three"

Rooney smiled at her while Violet titled her head to the side. Crevan eyed her for a moment before smiling wide, holding put his arms towards her.

"You might want to get a little closer", Eve said to her mother and Elisabeth frowned at her daughter.

"What?"

"Get closer to him", Eve explained nodding towards Crevan who smiled wide at the tall woman, holding out his arms. Elisabeth turned to the two mothers who smiled and nodded. She leaned forwards, letting the boy touch her face gently, making her heart melt instantly. His green eyes stared into brown ones and after a moment he leaned forwards, letting their noses touch before smiling wide clapping his hands together.

"What does that mean?", Elisabeth asked and Emma was about to answer when Regina stopped her.

"Don't you dare"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Thank you for noticing me", Eve said once she and Violet was inside her office and Violet smiled at her as she sat down in the chair, Eve sitting down by her desk.

"Of course. So what's the problem? A hear grandma E is in town", she said and Eve smiled nodding.

"She is. We're actually coming to dinner tonight", she said and Violet nodded.

"Yeah, my mom told me", she said and Eve smiled. "Are you going to tell her?", she asked and Eve frowned in confusion.

"Tell her what?"

"About you and Rooney"

Eve nodded and looking down. "Well she actually already knows", she said and Violet widened her eyes.

"What? How? Did you tell her without Rooney?", she asked and Eve could see the slight disappointment in the girls' eyes.

"She figured it out when I told her about Rooney's attack. I wanted to warn her about Rooney's injuries and scars, but she figured it out", she explained in panic and Violet kept eyeing with a mix of confusion and disappointment. "Mothers reads their daughters easily, okay?"

Violet sighed and looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath. "And what did she say? Are you still my sister in law or what?"

Eve couldn't help but smile at the title and nodded. "I am, don't worry. She was actually very accepting about it", she said and she could hear Violet let out a breath of relief. They sat in silence for a few moments. It wasn't awkward and wired, but actually quite comfortable for both parties.

"She actually told me...", Eve started off after a few moments and Violet turned to her. "She told me that she got me with one of her teachers back in her days. That's how she got me so young. She was eighteen. Apparently she had an affair with her teacher. Two months into their relationship, she ends up pregnant with me. She never told him about it", she said and Violet frowned at her.

"Why didn't she?"

"He was married and had his own children. She was going to ruin his life if she told him", she said and Violet nodded as she looked away, deep in thought.

"She got scared", she said and Eve smiled nodding in confirmation.

"That she did"

Another silence took over, one a little more tense than the previos, but still comfortable.

"How is she doing?", Eve asked after a few moments and Violet frowned.

"Rooney? Haven't you guys called and texted?", she asked in confusion and Eve sighed, shaking her head.

"She hasn't answered any of my texts nor calls. Only when they've been necessary. Do you think she's avoiding me?", she asked and Violet immediately shook her head.

"Rooney is not an avoider. She loves you Eve. If she hasn't answered any of your texts or calls, she's just taking a breath from everything and everyone. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Eve sighed and nodded, letting her sister in law calm down her worries. "She loves you Eve. Don't think she hates you or avoids you. Rooney's not that kind of girl", she said and suddenly thought back to Laura's explanation. "She's just in a vulnerable place. She's hurt and a lot of her confidence is gone. Give her time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys! Next chapter, the dinner!
> 
> One last thing before you guys leave! As many of you guys probably already know, It's soon SwanQueen week (Jan 29 - Feb 4) and I am anticipating for the first time! And I am already done with the first one. Here's the list of the seven themes (Is it themes or is called something else? Titles maybe?)
> 
> Day 1: Celebrity  
> Day 2: Coffee Shop  
> Day 3: Medical  
> Day 4: Soulmates  
> Day 5: Enchanted Forest  
> Day 6: Trapped In AU  
> Day 7: Creators Choice
> 
> Now I have already written day 1. And I have already found my ideas for day 2 and 3 and 7 (I really think you will like day 7) but the rest is still not found. I want you guys to tell me what you guys want to read. Especially day 4. So come with your ideas people! Tell me your thoughts! (4, 5 and 6 are those I need your help with)


	39. Dinner

"Alright, we need pasta plates, butter and napkins", Regina read as she and her oldest daughter walked inside the grocery store. Rooney nodded, but didn't say anything. It had taken Regina almost an hour to convince her daughter to go with her to the store. And to neither her nor Emma's surprise, she had to use chocolate to convince her, promising to let Rooney choose a chocolate bare herself once there.

"Hey, look at me", Regina said, putting her finger under her daughter's chin and half forced her to meet her eyes. "You're beautiful. Yes, people will stare, but only because they know what you've been through and are concerned for you. They just want you the best, okay?"

Rooney hesitated but nodded and let her mother kiss her cheek before following her down the vegetables section.

"Are you okay? About seeing grandma E again?", Regina asked her daughter and Rooney shrugged looked at some cucumbers, before hissing silently.

"I don't know. A little nervous maybe"

"Of course you are honey. She's your mother in law. There's a reason to be scared", Regina said, and Rooney looked at her mother receiving a wink in return, making her chuckle.

"I remember when your mother and I started going out. I didn't tell anyone, but I was scared about what your grandmother would say about it. How she would feel about me dating her daughter. Of course we had been through a hell of a lot before more than you and Elisabeth have, but my point is. I was scared too. But I never let it show. Not that it's wrong to show your frightens. But I just felt... stronger without showing my frightens. And I did not let it stand in my way. You shouldn't either"

Rooney nodded and Regina smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek and forehead. "I love you sweetheart. Always remember that"

"I know mom. I love you too"

"Now lets go. I can practically smell the chocolate from here and your mother is going to kill me if I buy any more candy"

Rooney chuckled and brought her functional hand to her mother's belly, caressing it gently. "I can't wait to meet them", she said and Regina smiled nodding.

"Me neither"

* * *

 

**14 Years Ago**

Eve walked inside her house after a long day of classes and grading her students tests. Once closing the door she heard a scream in the house and she widened her eyes looking around. She quickly took out her gun in her purse and aimed it around, searching for the source of the scream.

Suddenly tiny footsteps were heard and a naked Crevan ran inside her living room making Eve gasp out, quickly pulling her gun away, almost loosing it in the process.

"Come here my big boy", Eve heard her mother's voice and a second later, said mother half ran inside the room after the little naked boy. Eve smiled and walked further inside making Crevan notice her and he instantly ran over to her. Eve smiled and squatted down, taking the boy into her arms.

"Got you!"

The boy laughed out as Eve held him. Elisabeth smiled at the sight and walked over to her daughter.

"Where are the girls?", Eve asked her mother and Elisabeth smiled at her.

"They're in the bathtub. I was just undressing him when he decided to become an athlete", she joked and Eve chuckled turning to Crevan who leaned in, bringing his nose to hers making Eve smile.

"Ev!"

"Yeah my boy. That's right"

"When are Emma and Regina coming back home from their trip?", Elisabeth asked as they walked to the bathroom finding the two girls.

"Emma said their plane would land around four pm Sunday afternoon"

Elisabeth nodded and took Crevan into her arms, the naked boy smiling and leaning his nose onto hers as well. "You and your nose are going to be the death of me my big boy", Elisabeth said making Crevan smile wide.

"You could've told me you would be home already. I thought someone had broken into the house. I pulled my freaking g-u-n", Eve spelled out the last word and Elisabeth chuckled as she placed Crevan down in the water, Violet immediately putting water on his body.

"Yes sorry. We hadn't been in the park for more than ten minutes before Violet started screaming about a bath. I didn't want to go if only she wanted and the others wanted to stay, but then they wanted to have a bath as well, so we went home"

Eve nodded accepting the answer and turned back to the triplets as they played in the water.

* * *

**Present Time**

"It's okay Rooney. It's gonna be great. Just two people who hasn't seen you. Who hasn't seen your ugly new face", Rooney said to herself as she stood in front of her mirror, trying to settle for a hairstyle. Long hair down over her shoulders, a ponytail or a bun?

Rooney sighed and let her hair be in a ponytail as her door opened, her blonde mother walking inside. Emma saw her daughter standing in front of the mirror, a black dress on her body and her hair in a ponytail. Emma couldn't help but see herself in her daughter in that moment. It was like seeing Regina in her type of style. A very wired and unexpected sight, but not certainly unpleasant.

"You look beautiful sweetheart", Emma said as she walked further inside the bedroom and stood next to her daughter in front of the mirror. She could see the struggle in her daughter's eyes and she sighed, a sad face taking over.

"You're beautiful sweetheart. You always have been, and always will be", she said earning a shake of her daughter's head.

"Yes sweetie. A scar doesn't affect your beauty. Your heart does. Your personality and your soul. The way you treat people"

Rooney sighed and Emma could feel tears threatening in her daughter's eyes. It was obvious her confidence was completely gone and she desperately wished she could do something about it. A ring on the bell brought them back and Emma turned to her daughter.

"I love you. Always remember that"

Rooney nodded but didn't say anything further and Emma sighed and leaned up, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Let's get down there and show them what a Swan-Mills is made of, eh?", she said making Rooney smile and Emma smiled back, considering that an achievement. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, seeing Regina and Violet standing with Eve, Edmund and their mother. Their very very tall mother.

"Of course", Regina said and turned to the stairs seeing her wife and daughter walking down. They all turned and Rooney felt her cheeks warm up, her scar starting to burn a little.

"Hey", Eve said quietly, holding out her hand and Rooney immediately walked over to her and hugged her tight, making them all smile at the sight. "Are you okay?", she asked and Rooney nodded, pulling back from the hug to look at her girlfriend and leaned in, kissing her softly before burying her face in the woman's neck.

"Hello my little munchkin", Elisabeth said and Rooney pulled back from her girlfriend's neck, looking at the woman who's been like a grandmother to her all her life.

Elisabeth remembered back to the conversation with her daughter about Rooney's attack and the warning about the girl's scarred face. But just as her daughter had said, it hasn't changed anything when it came to her beauty. She was still as beautiful as she had always been.

Rooney smiled nervously at her and Elisabeth brought out her arms for her, Rooney immediately walking into her arms, hugging her as tight as she could with her arm in the sling.

"Thank you", Elisabeth whispered and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows. "Thank you for loving my daughter", the elder woman explained and Rooney sighed deep in relief.

"Thank you", she said back and Elisabeth smiled and pulled back from the hug looking into the girl's eyes.

"How is your collarbone?", she asked and Rooney's shrugged making herself hiss right after.

"Take it easy sweetheart", Regina whispered and Rooney nodded gently before looking at her grandma.

"I'm okay"

Elisabeth smiled and kissed the girl's forehead making said girl smile. Rooney turned to see Edmund standing and smiling at her and was about to walk over to him when a voice stopped her.

"I'm here I'm here I'm here", Crevan called out as he came running down the stairs and they all turned to him smiling.

"It's okay kid, you're safe", Emma said making them all chuckle. Crevan smiled and turned to his grandmother who smiled at him.

"How big you've gotten big boy", she said and Crevan smiled before walking over to her hugging her tight, while Rooney hugged Edmund carefully.

"You look good", he said and Rooney smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"Alright, well Zelena, Alex and Sofia will be here soon as well, so why don't you all go inside the living room, while Emma and I get the dinner on the table", Regina suggested and she could see in her oldest daughter's eyes that she wanted to help them, knowing they shouldn't all just go and let them do all the work, but Regina smiled and gently shook her head making Rooney sigh and nod. They walked inside the living room and Regina and Emma walked into the kitchen.

"That went well", Regina said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Of course it did. Elisabeth cares about our children. She just want to see them happy", she said and Regina smiled and walked over to her wife kissing softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A bell on the door interrupted them and Regina sighed deep making Emma smile. "Not even ten seconds with your own wife", the brunette muttered before walking out of the kitchen towards the door. She opened and was greeted by her sister and nieces.

"Hey you three, come in", she said and Alex walked forward hugging her aunt tight. Sofia jumped in her mother's arms when she saw her aunt and Regina smiled kissing her oldest niece's temple before taking Sofia into her arms.

"Hi sweetie"

They walked inside and Alex greeted her blonde aunt in the kitchen with their handshake and a kiss to the woman's cheek. "Wanna help me out?", Emma asked and Alex smiled nodding.

"Can we talk for a moment?", Zelena asked as they walked inside and Regina frowned at her for a moment before nodding.

"Hold on", she said before walking into the kitchen, only to stop when she was inside, seeing the sight of her wife and niece. She loved how close Emma and Alex had gotten over the years and watching them together was one of her favorite things to do.

"Zelena and I are going upstairs to talk for a moment, can you two hold it up?", she asked once she had walked up to them, and Emma smiled at her and nodded before kissing her softly, smiling a Sofia. Regina smiled and kissed her back before walking out of the kitchen.

"I really admire you and aunt Gina's love for each other", Alex said and Emma smiled at her.

"Thanks. I quite admire it myself", she answered and Alex chuckled at her.

Zelena and Regina walked upstairs and inside Emma and Regina's bedroom sitting down in the bed. Or rather Regina did. Zelena kept standing, pacing back and forth.

"What's going on?", Regina asked as she sat down with Sofia in her arms and Zelena took unsteady breaths.

"Jonathan wants to have Sofia whole next week", Zelena said and Regina frowned at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, he wants to take her on a trip with his new girlfriend. They're...", she trailed off and Regina waited for her sister to be ready.

"He wants to take her to Paris"

"What?!"

"I don't know what to do", Zelena said and Regina could see the tears forming in her sisters eyes.

"You're not letting him", Regina said and Zelena looked at her. "Sofia is your daughter. Yes he gave his sperm, but she's your daughter. You have the full custody here. And she's not going to Paris with a man she barely knows"

Zelena nodded taking a deep breath and Regina stood and gave Sofia back to the redhead. "Look at her", Regina said and Zelena looked at her daughter who smiled back at her. "She loves you, not him. She wants to be with you, not him. She is your daughter. Not his"

* * *

 

"So I believe I have a lot of stories to cover. Who would like to start?", Elisabeth started out but quickly stopped them. "No wait! I have present!", she said and stood from the table running over to her bag and pulling out three small presents. She walked over and sat back down.

"This is for you my baby girl", she said giving Violet a pink wrapped present and Violet smiled and accepted it from her grandmother. "And for you my big boy", Elisabeth continued giving Crevan his blue wrapped one and the boy smiled and blushed by the name she used to call him. "And for you my munchkin", she said at last looking into Rooney's vulnerable eyes and she smiled at the girl. Rooney smiled and gently accepted the present from her grandmother.

They all opened their presents and Rooney felt Eve's hand on her shoulder making her smile.

"Wow", Violet said out loud making Elisabeth smile wide.

"What is it sweetheart?", Regina asked and Violet looked up at her grandmother.

"It's beautiful", she said as she held a necklace in her hands, a heart with a text on it's backside.

_**The smartest thing a woman can learn, is to never need a man** _

Violet smiled and looked at her grandmother with a grateful smile. "Thanks grandma", she said as she gave her present to her mothers before standing, walking over to her grandmother hugging her tight.

Crevan smiled as he looked at his bracelet and read the text on the backside of a golden square and he couldn't help but smile wider.

_**Sometimes the best thing you can do is not think, not wonder, not imagine, not obsess. Just breathe and have faith that everything will work out for the best** _

"Thank you", he said as he stood and walked over to his grandmother who smiled at him as he hugged her tight, kissing her cheek.

"What about you Rooney?", Violet asked and they all turned to see Rooney struggling with opening the present.

"Need help?", Eve asked and Rooney sighed in defeat before nodding. Eve smiled sadly and kissed her girlfriend's head before opening the red wrapped present for her. "Look", she said and Rooney looked done at the necklace with the heart, a text on it's backside.

_**Beauty is being the best version of yourself on the inside and out** _

Rooney felt tears in her eyes and looked up at her grandmother who smiled back at her. She reached out with her hand and Rooney immediately took it into her own.

"Thank you", she said and Elisabeth smiled at her.

"Of course munchkin"

They began to eat and Elisabeth continued with her interrogation. "So as I said before I interrupted myself, who wants to start with their news?", she asked and the triplets immediately all turned to Alex and the cousin groaned rolling her eyes. Of course they were all turning against her.

"Well I'm just living my life. No boys involved or anything. Just living my life", she said and Elisabeth smiled nodding.

"That's good. You don't need men to be happy", she said and Alex nodded giving Violet a look and the girl rolled her eyes.

"How about you baby girl? My daughter told me you had an eye for a certain boy named Brian", Elisabeth continued and Violet groaned shaking her head.

"Nope. Been there, done that", she said and both Elisabeth and Eve frowned.

"What? What happened?", Eve asked and Violet shrugged.

"He just realized that this body wasn't good enough"

Crevan snorted while Rooney and Emmett just shook their heads. "That's his mistakes. Your body is gorgeous. There's a reason you were named after me", Elisabeth said and Violet chuckled nodding.

"Touché"

"Don't worry, she got Ian now", Crevan said and Violet widened her eyes at her brother. Stupid son of a—

"Ian? Who's Ian?", Elisabeth asked while Eve gave Violet a look.

"Ian? As in Ian French?"

Violet groaned eyeing Crevan deadly and the boy chuckled smirking at her. "Don't forget Ash. Crevan's girlfriend", Rooney said taking a bite of her meat and it was Crevan's turn to eye a sibling dead.

"And don't forget Rooney and...", he trailed off as he looked up at Eve and the woman chuckled shaking her head. "Dammit", he said in defeat and Rooney smirked at him. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the sound.

"Who could that be?", she asked standing, and Rooney turned to see her blonde mother sitting with quilt practically smeared on her face.

"Oh ma, what did you do?", she asked and they all turned to her, Emma smiling tightly back at them. Regina opened the door and was met by Ian and Ash smiling at her.

"Hi mrs. Swan-Mills", Ash greeted her and Regina widened her eyes, mouth open wide as she looked at the two teenagers. A second later, she narrowed her face and turned slowly around, meeting her wife's squirming body and face.

"Miss Swan!"

"What's going on?", Eve asked and Regina sighed and turned to the two teenagers.

"Come in", she said and they walked in, meeting the others.

"Hi guys", Ian greeted them all and Crevan and Violet shared a look before Violet stood.

"Ian", she whispered and the boy smiled at her, Elisabeth smirking.

"So this is the famous Ian", she said making them all turn to her and the boy gave a charming smile before walking over to her.

"Ian Payne French", he greeted holding out his hand and Elisabeth smirked and stood from her seat, watching the boy's charming smile slowly disappearing as she became taller and taller. She ended up a few inches a taller than him, because of her heels, and the boy was suddenly squirming just like Emma did, swallowing hard.

“Elisabeth Rothlo”, the woman said and Ian frowned looking at the woman for a moment before turning to his teacher who smiled nodding.

“She’s your sister?”, he asked and Elisabeth widened her eyes at her daughter who smiled back at her. She turned to Violet who blushed hard and before any of them could say anything, Elisabeth brought her arms around the boy’s head, pulling him into her neck, hugging him tight.

“You officially have my blessing to marry my granddaughter”, she said and Ian widened his eyes.

“Granddaughter?”, Ash asked turning to Violet and the girl explained.

“She’s Eve, uh miss Rothlo’s mother. She was eighteen when she got miss Rothlo. That’s why she still so young. And she has basically been like a grandmother to us every since we met her when we were one”, she said and Ash nodded before turning back to Elisabeth who stood and touched Ian’s face.

“Such a young pretty boy. You’re not so bad at finding men baby girl”, she said and Violet blushed as she walked over to Ian, taking his hand into her own.

“I know”

Elisabeth smiled at her granddaughter and kissed her forehead before turning to Ash who now stood shaking a little nervously. Crevan smiled and walked over to her, taking his hand into hers. “And you must be, Ashley? Was that right?”

“Just Ash, actually”, Ash said and Elisabeth smiled nodding.

“I apologize. Ash. I can see you are quite important in this family”, she said and Ash smiled nodding as she looked at Crevan.

“Well I dearly hope so”

Elisabeth smiled and turned to Crevan who smiled back. “As long as she’s not another Laura”, she said before smiling back at Ash, making the girl swallow hard.

“I’m not. I could never do anything to hurt Crevan”

“Good. I trust you on that one Ash”, Elisabeth said and smiled at her before walking back to her seat sitting down.

“Uhm, Elisabeth, mind helping me out in the kitchen?”, Regina asked and Elisabeth smiled wide and nodded.

“Of course”

The brunette smiled and stood from her seat, the two women walking to the kitchen. Ian and Ash sat down while Rooney turned to Eve who gently shook her head and Rooney nodded in understanding.

“How can I help?”

“Uhm, now that Ian and Ash are here, I would like if we kept a low profile on… You know Rooney and Eve, they don’t…”, Regina trailed off and Elisabeth understood completely.

“Of course. I’m not saying another word until they’ve left”, she said and Regina smiled in appreciation.

“Thank you”, she said and Elisabeth smiled as they walked back out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

“I actually have a greeting from Annalise and the others. They all wish you a good recovery”, Eve said to Rooney once they were in bed after a long night. The Rothlo family had chosen to stay and sleep over, Eve sleeping in Rooney’s room of course.

“Well you can tell them that I am recovering well”, the girl answered and Eve smiled at her kissing her forehead. Rooney smiled at the action and brought her took her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“I love you”, she whispered and Eve smiled at her.

“I love you too”, she said before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and Rooney couldn’t help but kiss her back deeper, Eve instantly knowing what the girl wanted.

“Rooney”, Eve stopped the girl and Rooney sighed looking away.

“I know I’m sorry”

“No baby, no please look at me”, Eve begged and Rooney sighed turning back to her girlfriend and Eve smiled at her.

“It’s not because I don’t want you, I’m just… I’m afraid I’ll hurt you or it will overload your collarbone. It’s still not fully healed and…”, Eve kept trailing off and Rooney nodded in understanding.

“I know I know, it’s okay”, Rooney said, but Eve could see Rooney was desperate. They hadn’t made love in weeks because of Rooney’s recovery and now they were finally alone and were actually able to do it without any interruptions. Eve sighed and kissed Rooney’s cheek before traveling her hand down Rooney’s body, into her pants. Rooney immediately moaned and Eve brought her lips to Rooney’s.

“Sshh, we have to be quiet”, she whispered and smirked at Rooney, making the girl moan louder and Eve couldn’t help but smile before kissing her softly as she let her finger travel into the girl’s panties, feeling wetness. “Tell me if you’re hurting”, she said before bringing two fingers inside.

“Your grandmother is kind of scary”, Ian said as he and Crevan laid in Crevan’s room, Ian on the mattress. Crevan chuckled and shook his head.

“At least you got her blessing. Ash didn’t”, he said and Ian nodded in agreement.

“Yeah you’re right”, he said and Crevan sighed and turned to look at Ian.

“Wanna go into Violet’s room and switch out with Ash?”, he asked and Ian turned to him and smirked fist bumping his friend before getting off the mattress walking over to the door.

“Wait, do you have—“, he started out but was interrupted as he felt a few packs of condoms hitting his chest, making him stumble around. “Thanks”, he said before sneaking out of the bedroom into the dark hallway. He sneaked down the hall to Violet’s room and knocked gently before walking inside. The two girls turned and saw Ian walk in, making Violet smile.

“Hey”, she whispered and Ian smiled back at her.

“Hey, Crevan and I thought it would be a little more… fun, if we could switch partners”, he said and Violet smirked at her best friend who smirked back before standing from her mattress.

“See ya bitches. Have a good time”, she said as she walked out and Ian smiled at Violet before getting into the bed with her. Ash walked down the hallway towards Crevan’s room and she quietly walked inside, seeing her boyfriend in the bed, smiling at her. She could already see the rising bulge in his pants.

“Hi”, she said softly and Crevan smiled at her, silently inviting her over to the bed. Ash didn’t hesitate to lay down next to him and instantly brought her arms around him.

“You smell good”, she whispered and Crevan chuckled.

“Thank you. So do you”, he said looking into her eyes and Ash smiled at him before leaning in, letting their lips meet. Ash moaned into the kiss as he got more heated and she could feel Crevan’s member hardening.

“Crevan…”

The boy pulled back looking into Ash’s eyes and he could see the uncertainty. “It’s okay. We can stop”, he said, but Ash shook her head.

“No no, it’s not because I don’t want to, it’s just… It’s my first time. I want it to be special”, she said and Crevan nodded in understanding.

“Of course. I’ll be careful”, he said and kissed her cheek before continuing down her jaw and neck, sucking hard, making her moan. Crevan smiled and sucked harder, not doubt making a mark. He traveled his hand down her body and brought it around her waits before rolling her over, so she was on top of him. Ash smiled and went with him as he sat up kissing her softly. He brought his hands to her t-shirt and pulled it over her body, throwing it across the room.

“You’re gorgeous”, he said as he looked at her bare breast and Ash blushed, making Crevan smile. “I like it when you blush”

“Stop”, she whispered a huge blush on her face and Crevan couldn’t help but laugh a little. He gently took off is own t-shirt, revealing his six-pack and Ash didn’t stop herself from moaning at the sight. “I love your stomach so much”, she said and Crevan chuckled nodding.

“Thank you. I quite like it myself”

Ash smiled shaking her head before leaning back in, kissing him once more. She felt arms around her body and before she could react, Crevan rolled them around, forcing her down, making her laugh. He smiled and kissed her softly before kissing her down her body, making her moan. He kissed er forming mark on her neck down to her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. He gave the other breast, equal attention before continuing his kissing down her body. Once he reached her panties, he kissed her one last time before looking up, finding her eyes and ponce their eyes met, he mentally asked if it was okay to continue and Ash didn’t hesitate to nod.

Crevan smiled and gently brought down the girl’s panties, letting it show more and more of her womanhood and Crevan felt his mouth watering. He pulled the panties down the rest of the way before throwing them away and he instantly smiled as he could smell the girl’s arousal.

“You’re so amazing”, he whispered and Ash felt herself blush harder than ever. Suddenly she felt a kiss on her clit and she moaned out loud, feeling hand to her mouth.

“Sshh”

Ash sighed and let her boyfriend pleasure her. She had never experienced such pleasure before and to know it was Crevan who made her feel like this, was everything. “God”, she moaned out and Crevan smiled and sucked harder making her moan louder. Almost laughing out, he had to stop and take one of his pillows giving it to her, so she could moan into that instead. He continued to pleasure her and she kept moaning, almost screaming, into the pillow. Not even ten seconds later, Crevan could feel Ash come as her liquor came rushing inside his mouth. He moaned as he ate her out before pulling away, looking up at her, her eyes closed. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Wow”, Ash whispered out of breath and Crevan smiled moving up her body to remove the pillow before meeting her in a deep kiss, letting her taste herself.

“You taste amazing”, he whispered and Ash moaned at his voice.

“Please”

Crevan smiled and kissed her one last time before pulling away, taking off his boxers, letting his hard member jump free. Ash looked down at widened her eyes when she saw how big it was. “That thing is not going inside me”, she said seriously and Crevan frowned at her.

“Come on babe, it’s gonna be fine”, he said and Ash raised her eyebrows at him for a moment before sighing.

“You’re lucky you’re so gorgeous Swan-Mills”, she said and Crevan smirked and reached over with his hand to his drawer, pulling out a condom. Ash bit her lip as she watched him biting it free and putting it on his shaft, moaning when it finally came on.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and Ash smiled nodding, happy that he cared so much for her. He smiled and leaned over her, kissing her softly as he lined up his member to her opening, looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission. Ash took a deep breath and looked down for a moment before looking back up into the green eyes she had fallen in love with two years ago.

“Okay”, she whispered and Crevan smiled and leaned down.

“It’s gonna hurt a little, but it will soon be better”, he said and before Ash could say anything, he pushed in gently, making the girl scream.

* * *

 

Regina watched as her wife laid next to her, her pillow in front of her ears and she couldn’t help laugh.

“You know this is their revenge for all the hook ups we’ve done over the years”, she said and Emma turned to her with blushing cheeks.

"Don't look at me, you forgot to cancel", Regina said and Emma gave her a stone cold look.

 “I know, but at the same time? I can literally hear my daughter on the other side of the wall, moaning my best friend's name and I swear I just heard Ash actually scream. Or maybe it was Violet. I’m not sure”, she said and Regina laughed moving closer to her wife.

“Well maybe I should get you on other thoughts”, she said with a low voice and Emma turned to her her face red. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand in her boxers and moaned out.


	40. Double The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> First I wanna say thank you for your support to this story! You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much!
> 
> Another quick thing. If you send requests for me, it will be a possibility, that I will not understand it fully. So if you send me requests for oneshots of anything, please do it so I am able to answer back. Thank you.

"How did I ever agree to this?", Rooney asked herself out loud as she sat in the city hall by one of the many tables they had sat up for their birthday party.

"Because you know how much this means to your siblings", Eve said and Rooney looked up to see her girlfriend walk towards her.

"Yeah, but... what if...", she stopped herself and Eve could see the insecurity in her girlfriend's eyes.

"If they say anything, I'll kick their ass. And so will Ed and my mom", she said and Rooney chuckled looking down.

"I just... People will get scared of me", she said in a low voice and Eve sighed and brought her arm around her girlfriend kissing her cheek, before looking down at her arm, immediately discovering the collarbone. It was swollen.

"Okay, what will look best. Dark navy or light navy?", Violet asked, brining Eve back from the discover, as she came over with two different colors. To her really. All Rooney and Eve saw was two stripes of the same color.

"Uh, dark is fine", she said and Violet looked at the dark color for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah you're probably right", she said walking away distracted and Rooney shook her head while Eve chuckled.

"Again. How did I agree to this?"

"So. Triplets. Again", Elisabeth said as she walked over to Regina who stood with Granny, discussing the menu. They turned to see the oldest Rothlo standing next to them and Regina smiled at her.

"Ah, yes. Triplets. Can't wait”, Regina said sarcastically and Elisabeth chuckled and nodded before turning to Granny.

“Hello Eugenia”, Elisabeth greeted her old friend and stepped forward, hugging the woman tight. “How is that granddaughter of yours? Emma tells me she has her own little family now”

Regina smiled as the two women began to catch up and she turned to see Eve and Rooney sitting and talking quietly, Eve kissing Rooney’s cheek. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her daughter smile because of Eve. She knew she owed Eve everything.

“You okay babe?”, Emma asked coming up to stand next to her wife, a box of ornaments in her arms and Regina turned to her and smiled nodding.

“I’m fine. Just… watching our daughter being happy”, she said and Emma turned to look at Rooney and Eve sharing a smile.

“I’m glad she has Eve. Right now, it feels like she’s the only one who can put a smile on her face these days”, Emma said and Regina nodded in agreement. Ever since they had gotten back home from Seattle, Rooney had barely shown a single smile. She hadn’t started back in school yet, and Regina doubted she would in the weeks to come. Her confidence was just too low if not gone.

“It’s only been three weeks since we came home. She’s gonna be fine honey”, Emma said kissing her cheek and Regina nodded looking worried at her daughter before turning to her wife, kissing her softly on her lips.

“I know”

Crevan stood with the balloons, watching his youngest sister as she talked with their brother’s friend Andrew. He had finally arrived and was ready to set up his gear for the party. “Who’s that?”, Ian came over and asked and Crevan smiled turning to his best friend.

"His name is Andrew. He's a friend of my older brother. He's the DJ for our party", he answered and Ian eyed the man with dead eyes, making Crevan chuckle.

"He looks a little too comfortable around Violet"

“Don’t be jealous Payne. Violet likes you. Don’t worry about him, got it?”, he said and Ian sighed and nodded before helping with the balloons.

“Hey, when were you going to tell me about miss Rothlo and Rooney’s relationship?”, he suddenly asked and Crevan frowned at his friend looking up.  
 “What?”

“Don’t play stupid Chris. You know what I’m talking about”

Crevan sighed and shrugged. “I didn’t wanna say anything without their permission and we haven’t really talked about it, so I presumed they didn’t want you to know”, he said and Ian sighed turning to look at the couple and he couldn’t help but smile at them.

“As long as miss Rothlo treats Rooney well, I don’t care. As long as she’s happy”, he said and Crevan could see the truth in his friend’s eyes.  
 “You’re really protective of her”, he said as a matter of fact, crossing his arms, and Ian turned to him.

“So? She's like a sister to me and now my sister in law"

Crevan eyed his friend suspiciously before asking him. “Is there something I don’t know?”

“Crevan! My boy!”, Andrews voice rang through both boys ears and they turned to the man walking over to them, almost a head taller than Crevan.

“Andrew. Nice to see you again”

“My god, you become so big Van Van”, Andrew said hugging the boy tight and Crevan rolled his eyes while Ian frowned at the name. “And who you might be meine freunde?”

“Uh, Ian. Violet’s boyfriend”, he said with a look and Andrew understood the boy.

“Ah, you think I’m interest in… No no, meine freunde. Violet is like a sister to me, ja? I know her brother, Henry. Good man. A very good man”, he said and Ian instantly noticed his accent. German.

“Van van, where are your mothers, eh?”

“Right over there”, Crevan answered, nodding towards his mothers who stood with Belle, talking decorations according to flowers.

“With that beautiful woman? I must go and introduce myself”, Andrew said, making Ian and Crevan frown, Ian feeling anger inside him rising quick.

“Stay away from her”, he said stepping in front of Andrew and the man frowned at him.  
 “Who? The little brunette with the big bre—“,

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Betreten verboten, ja?”, he said in a low dangerous voice and Andrew held up his hands in defence.

“Betreten verboten. Betreten verboten. Got it”, he said before walking away and Ian followed the man with his eyes, making sure he was not nearing his mother.

“Uh, what does that mean?”, Crevan asked and Ian sighed taking a deep breath.

“It means. No entrance, or just off limits”, he said and Crevan nodded in amusement as they watched their mothers interact.

“I didn’t know you could speak German”

“I can’t”, Ian said making Crevan frown. Ian sighed and looked at his mother as she smiled at the two women in front of her and he couldn't stop the smile form forming on his lips. His mother was everything and if anything happened to her, he would lose everything.

"So. Van Van", he said and Crevan rolled his eyes shaking his head, making Ian snort.

"Shut up"

* * *

“Alright guys, I think it’s time”, Emma started out as they were all seated at the dinning table that night, and they all turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

“Time for what?”, Violet asked and Emma took a deep breath.

“It’s been long enough and we can all agree, that none of you are virgins anymore”, she said making the triplets groan while Emmett rolled his eyes at his mothers. Elisabeth and Eve frowned at the blonde while Ian and Ash just chuckled. “We want to know who lost it first. I have a bet to win”, Emma continued and Regina widened her eyes at her wife.  
 “Emma! They weren’t supposed to find out about that”, she hissed and Emma rolled her eyes at her wife.

“We just want to know guys, come with it”, she continued and the triplets shared looks for a few moments before Violet started.

“Well I lost mine with Brian, so I’m off limits”, she said and and Ian nodded with a smile. _You bet you are_

Crevan and Rooney shared a look and Rooney knew she had to tell her family. “I did”, she said and they all turned to her with frowns. “I lost my virginity first”

Emma sighed taking a deep breath and Regina looked at Crevan while Eve frowned at her girlfriend next to her. “With Eve? Was Crevan not with Laura before that happened?”, Emma asked and Rooney shook her head, earning a stone cold face from the teacher.  
 “It wasn't Eve. I was with someone else before Crevan and Laura even got together", she said and they all frowned at her, waiting for answers. "It was Alex. Alex Walker”

“You’ve been with Alex Walker?!”, Eve asked in a loud voice and Rooney flinched taking a deep breaht.

“It was a long time ago. I was fourteen”

“FOURTEEN?!”, Regina yelled and Rooney flinched once more. Crevan looked at his sister with sad eyes, noticing her swollen collarbone.

“We were young and curious. It just happened”, Rooney said with blushing cheeks. This wasn’t really her favorite subject to discuss with her parents and grandmother, who was in fact also her mother in law.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Eve asked after a few moments of silence and Rooney sighed shrugged.

“We didn’t want anyone to know. We wanted it to be a our own secret thing”

Eve sighed and leaned back in the chair, her hands behind her head. _Un-fucking-believable_

Suddenly they heard some growling and before they could react, Rooney stood from the table and ran up up the stairs, a hand in front of her mouth. They all frowned and Eve decided to be the one to go upstairs after her girlfriend.

“What the hell just happened?”, Violet asked and Emma turned to her wife with worried eyes, meeting equal worried eyes.

* * *

“Alright, are you ready?”, doctor Brock asked a few days later and Rooney took a deep breath nodding. Her collarbone had finally healed fully and was now ready to get the sling off. She turned to look at her mothers and Eve as all three women stood next to her smiling at her.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetie”, Regina assured her and Rooney nodded.

“I know, it’s just… is it gonna hurt?”, she asked looking at doctor Brock and the doctor smiled shaking her head.

“Not at all. You may feel some sting, but that’s just because it’s sore. You’ve been having your arm in the sling for a very long time, and your arm has slept for that time and would most likely be needing to be worked with before using it properly”, she said and Rooney nodded looking down and she felt a hand on her neck, immediately recognizing her girlfriend’s hand.

“It’s okay honey”, Eve whispered and Rooney nodded looking at her girlfriend and received a smile, smiling back at her. Emma and Regina once more noticed the smile on their daughter’s lips and they couldn’t help but smile themselves. Eve was truly the only one who could make Rooney smile like that.

“Alright, lets get this over with”, doctor Brock said and Rooney nodded feeling Eve’s hand in her own and immediately felt herself calm down. Doctor Brock slowly began taking the sling off and Rooney could instantly feel the pain in her arm, crying out and Eve could feel the pressure in her hand.

“What’s happening?”, Emma immediately asked and doctors Brock shook her head as she looked at Rooney’s collarbone, under her t-shirt, worry and confusion filling her eyes. The collarbone was swollen with blue and purple marks.  
 “I don’t know, it shouldn’t supposed to hurt so much, it's not even supposed to look like that”, she said and Regina turned to her wife, fear filling her eyes. “I need to do another CT scan. Something is wrong”, doctor Brock continued and before turning to one of the nurses in the room.

“Page doctor Whale”, she said and the nurse nodded walking away and Emma felt a lump in her throat.

“We need to get you into a bed sweetie”, doctor Brock said and Rooney cried, tears falling from the pain.

“Mommy it hurts”, she cried out and Regina felt tears in her own eyes.

“I know sweetie, just take a deep breath”

Rooney was now crying fully and Emma turned to see Eve’s tears filling with water. They successfully brought Rooney to a bed and laid her gently down. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s gonna be okay baby”, Regina said caressing her daughter’s forehand while Rooney cried out her pain. They drove down the hall, doctor Brock stopping them as she reached a red line.

“I have to ask you to stay and wait”, she said and the three women nodded in understanding, but doctor Brock could see the want for them to be with Rooney. And she understood them completely. She would feel the same if her son was in Rooney's situation. The family watched as the doctor drove Rooney away, the girl's screams fading slowly and Regina leaned into her wife, while Eve stood with her arms wrapped around her own body. Emma looked at her friend and brought her hand over, putting it on her hip, showing comfort.

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina were sitting in the living room, two weeks old Emmett sleeping against his blonde mother's chest, Emma's hand gently caressing his small back, while Eve and Elisabeth sat in the other couch, drinking tea. It was quite a peaceful moment, until they heard something break and Regina closed her eyes.

_Count to ten Regina. Count to ten_

"What was that?", Elisabeth asked standing but Emma stopped her with a hand. Both she and Regina knew the loud noice wasn't enough to be something sharp. They knew it couldn't hurt their children.

"How long before they try to clean it up, realizing they did something bad, coming in here, squirming for five minutes before telling it to us?", Eve asked and Regina looked at her wife for a moment thinking about it, said wife doing the same.

"Depends who it was. You can expect Rooney within two minutes, Crevan within five. Violet will never show up. She will hide in her room under the covers until we find out and go looking for her, only to find her sleeping under the covers", Regina said and Emma nodded in agreement thinking back to the day they indeed found Violet in her bed sleeping under the covers because of the long wait for her mothers to come and scold her. Emma turned to her wife looking at her for a moment.

"Ten bucks it's Violet"

"Deal", Regina quickly accepted and they both waited for one of the triplets to come. Eve and Elisabeth shook their heads smiled on their faces.

"What if it's all of them?", Elisabeth asked curiously and Emma chuckled.

"Then they will stand in the room, yelling and blaming each other, despite not being able to talk fully yet", she answered and Regina chuckled shaking her head. "It's really fun to listen to actually. I can't for you guys to hear it. It will melt your hearts", Emma said and they all chuckled.

Five minutes later their four year old son walked inside, his hands behind his back, a guilty look on his face. Regina smiled sadly at her son and he instantly walked over to her, Regina bringing him onto her lap.

"It's okay sweetheart. Did you clean it up?", she asked and Crevan nodded burying his face in his mother's chest. Regina smiled and kissed his head before pulling him back from her chest so she could look on his face for any marks.

"Are you hurt?", she asked and Crevan looked down, not answering.

"Crevan? Are you hurt?", she asked again and once again, Crevan didn't answer, keeping looking down. Regina immediately brought her hand gently to his wrist, making him cry and she sighed pulling him in for a hug.

"What happened sweetie?"

When he didn't answer, Regina began to worry looking at her wife who smiled sadly back. Maybe it was a little more serious than they had originally thought. The noice just didn't sound very harmful. It just sounded like a hard toy or an alarm falling down. Nothing serious. "Tell me what happened sweetie"

"I hit table", he whispered in a broken voice and Regina frowned turning to her wife who frowned back.

"You hit a table sweetheart?", Emma asked and Crevan nodded looking into his mother's green eyes. "Why?"

"Angry. Bad man angry"

Emma frowned turning to her wife who looked back at her with worried eyes. "Hey big boy, how about you and I go out and get a cookie from the special jar, eh?", Elisabeth said and Crevan turned to her.

"Can't reach", he mumbled and Elisabeth smirked at him.

"But I can", she said and Crevan's face immediately lit up, a big smile on his face. "But we can't tell anyone, okay?", Elisabeth whispered and Crevan nodded sipping his mouth with an invisible zipper. Elisabeth smiled and stood from the couch taking her grandson's non-damaged hand walking out of the room.

"I'll take a look at his wrist while we're out there", she said to the two mothers before leaving and Emma and Regina gave her a smile in gratitude.

“Bad man? He saw a man?”, Eve asked and the two mothers turned to their friend and looked at her in worry.

* * *

**Present Time**

Eve, Emma and Regina walked inside Rooney’s room in the hospital and saw the girl laying in the bed, sleeping peacefully and they all noticed the girl’s arm in the sling. They hadn’t taken it off yet.

“Emma, Regina”, a voice said and they all turned to see doctor Whale walk inside along with doctor Brock.

“Whale. Can you please tell us what’s going on?”, Emma asked and the two doctors shared a sad look before turning back to the three women.

“You might want to sit down”

“What is it Whale, what’s wrong?”, Regina asked and Whale took a deep breath.

“Regina please—“

“No! Tell me what’s wrong with my daughter!”, Regina stopped doctor Brock, stepping closer to the doctors and they both sighed.

“When we took her to the CT scan, we discovered some swelling on the left side of Rooney’s collarbone, the same place it had broken. And unfortunately it was worse than we thought”, he said and Emma felt a hand in her own squeezing it hard. “We found a tumor in her collarbone. Rooney’s suffering from bone cancer”

The room suddenly filled with cries as Regina broke down, tears forming and falling freely. Emma stood completely shocked, not believing her own ears. She turned to see tears fall down Eve’s cheeks as well. Their girl, their Rooney was sick.

“There’s more”, doctor Whale said and they all looked at the doctor with expecting eyes, waiting impatiently. To be sure it was the only tumor she had, we took a CT scan of her whole body. We found something else”, he said and Regina felt a lump in her throat.

“Another tumor?”, Eve asked, but doctor Whale shook his head, making the tall woman sigh in relief.

“Not a tumor no, luckily. But I don’t think this is much better in Rooney’s age”, he said and they all frowned at him. “We found a pulse”, he said and Regina frowned while Emma and Eve froze in place, understanding the man completely.

“A-A pulse? What do you mean you found a pulse, of course you found one!”, Regina yelled and Whale sighed taking a deep breath.

“No madame mayor. I found a second pulse. Your daughter is pregnant”

* * *

Crevan walked out of his room, deciding to go down seeing Crevan for a bit and walked down the stairs taking his coat. He took a deep breath and walked over to the backdoor opening it. He looked at the grave a smile on his face, only for it to fall the moment he saw the grave.

"What the hell?", he whispered walking closer and gasped as he saw the grave. Buried open and empty, only a box left. The grave was empty and Crevan, their beloved fox, was gone.


	41. My Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Before you start to read, I need one of your ideas for my Trapped in AU and Creators Choice for the swanqueen week. So come with your ideas. If I don't choose yours for the swanqueen week, I can still write it in the oneshots "story"

"It's mine right? I mean it has to be, right? I mean... Oh god, I can't be a mother... I'm not fit for that. Neither is she. She's sixteen. She's not even finished with high school! I mean what would people say? She's gonna be bullied for the rest of the year, people going to think she was raped or something! Oh god what would Edmund say? Oh my god what would my mother say?! She's going to kill me!"

"Eve would you relax!", Emma hissed as they stood in the waiting room in the hospital. Eve had been freaking out for the past ten minutes.

"Emma, Rooney is pregnant! My girlfriend, your daughter! She's sixteen! And not to mention her fucking cancer now! A tumor in her fucking collarbone!"

"EVE!"

The tall women stopped panicking and suddenly started crying on her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Eve", Emma whispered feeling tears in her own eyes, knowing the fact that soon her children and parents and brother will soon get the bad news as well and get their hearts broken.

"Me too"

* * *

Regina walked inside her house immediately seeing Violet and Crevan sitting by the dining table, talking with Ian and Ash, Crevan immediately noticing his mother.

"Mom! Something happened, we need to—", he stopped when he saw his mother's red eyes. "Mom? What happened?", he asked making them all turn and Regina stood looking up at her son before finally breaking. Crevan instantly brought his arms around his crying mother, hugging her tight.

"What happened?", he asked, but Regina shook her head crying harder. Crevan turned to his sister for help and Violet sighed standing from her seat.

"You guys should get home", she said to their friends and they both nodded standing from the table. Ian walked over to Violet smiling sadly at her.

"Want me to inform my mom?", he whispered and Violet turned to look at her mother who cried in her brother's arms.

"It's okay. My mom will call when she's ready", she said and Ian nodded and kissed her softly before following Ash to the door, Ash smiling softly at her boyfriend before walking out of the house, leaving the three Swan-Mills members alone.

“What’s going on mom?”, Crevan asked after a few moments of silence and the brunette mother pulled back from her son’s arms, drying her eyes.

“Where’s your brother?”, she asked and Crevan nodded upstairs. She nodded and turned to Violet. “Can you please go get him? We’re going back to the hospital”, she said gently and Violet nodded walking upstairs to go get her brother, while Crevan watched his sister go upstairs before turning back to his mother.

“Mom what’s going on? You’re scaring me”

Regina sighed and nodded. “I know sweetie and I’m sorry”, she said before clearing her throat. “Put on your jacket, it’s cold outside”, she said and Crevan looked at her worried for a moment before sighing, nodding and taking his jacket putting it on.  
 “There’s something we need to tell you and ma”, he said and Regina composed, taking a deep breath before turning to him nodding.

“Tell me”, she said and Crevan nodded and took a deep breath.

“I was out to go and... talk with Crevan... earlier a few minutes after you guys left for the hospital. He… He was gone”, he said and Regina frowned at him.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?”, she asked walking over to the backdoor to look out of the window, finding the grave buried up. She gasped out loud as she ran out of the backdoor and into the yard. “No no no no no no, what happened?”, she cried out and Crevan stood as he looked at his mother on her knees in front of the grave. “He’s gone”, she whispered and Crevan nodded in sadness.

“I’m sorry mom”

* * *

Rooney opened her eyes and was immediately met by lights, closing her eyes again groaning. She turned to see Eve sitting in the chair next to her and immediately met her eyes.

"Hi baby", she whispered and Rooney felt her collarbone hurt more than ever, tears starting to form. "I know it hurts baby", Eve whispered and Rooney nodded gently without letting it hurt too much.

"Where's my moms?", she asked and Eve sighed smiling at her girlfriend.

"They're here soon sweetheart"

Rooney nodded feeling her eyes getting heavy and Eve smiled sadly before leaning down, kissing Rooney's forehead gently. But she suddenly felt a hand to her neck and it instantly brought her down, feeling lips on her own. She immediately kissed her girlfriend back for a moment before pulling back.

"I'm sorry", Rooney whispered and Eve frowned at her.

"For what?"

"For scaring you like that", she said and Eve sighed smiling at her.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay"

Rooney nodded and brought her forehead to Eve's, the woman smiling at her. They heard footsteps and turned to see the Swan-Mills family walk in.

"Mom", Rooney immediately said seeing her mother and Regina smiled at her walking over.

"Hi baby"

Rooney smiled at her and turned to see her siblings standing in the doorway, Todd in a leash stranding next to Crevan. "Really? You brought him here?", she asked with furrowed eyebrows and Crevan cleared his throats nodding.

"Uh, yeah"

Rooney chuckled and turned to her blonde mother who smiled back at her. Crevan sighed turning to his brunette mother who nodded back at him.

"Honey?", she called her wife and Emma turned to her with worried eyes.

"Yeah?"

Regina looked at her wife in sorrow and Emma began to worry even more. "Something happened at home", she explained and Emma frowned at her wife.

"What happened?"

"It's Crevan. His grave it's... it's all ruined and Crevan... his body... it's gone, he's gone and we couldn't...", Regina trailed off as she cried and Emma hugged her tight as she felt tears of her own fall. Inside she was panicking, mentally killing the person who took her son away from her. But she knew she had to be composed in front of her children. She turned to her daughter in the bed, silently asking for permission and Rooney nodded instantly.

"Go"

Emma nodded and turned to her wife. "I'm gonna find him. Okay?", she said and Regina nodded looking into her wife's eyes.

"How?"

Emma gave a small smile before turning to look down at Todd who stood nicely on his back feet, his tail swinging from side to side against the cold floor. "Let's go and find your brother shall we bud?", she said and Todd stood on his four feet, swinging his tail.

Emma smiled and turned to her wife, kissing her softly before walking over to her daughter in the bed, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you", she whispered before leaving the room with Todd right behind her. Regina sighed, watching her wife leave and turned to her daughter in the bed who smiled sadly back at her.

“Mom what’s going on? Why did you want us here?”, Crevan asked and Regina turned to her son taking a deep breath before turning to Eve who nodded.

“There’s something we have to tell you. All of you”, she said looking at Rooney and the girl nodded with worry in her eyes. But before Regina could continue, doctor Whale and doctor Brock walked inside.

“Good evening everyone. We’re glad to see you awake Rooney. How are you feeling?”, doctor Whale asked walking closer and Rooney shrugged, immediately hissing after. “Be careful with your collarbone. I’m afraid we have bad news”, he said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Doctor Whale sighed and turned to the three other Swan-Mills children standing in the doorway and nodding for them to go further inside.

“Come and take a seat. I afraid you’ll need to sit for this”, he said and the three children shared looks before Crevan nodded and they all walked over to the couch sitting down. Doctor Whale turned to doctor Brock and nodded letting the woman set up the pictures of Rooney's CT scan on the wall on the other side of the room.

"This is your body Rooney. And this, is your collarbone", doctor Whale said pointing at the girl's collarbone on the scan. “You see that white circle?”, he asked and Rooney nodded with furrows eyebrows. “That’s what we doctors call a tumor”, he said and Violet gasped while Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at the doctors.

“Wha-What’s a tumor?”, she asked and doctor Whale sighed taking deep breath.

“It’s called osteosarcoma. It’s a—“

“She has cancer?”, Violet asked standing from the couch and they all turned to the girl, tears forming in her eyes.

“I have cancer?”, Rooney whispered and doctor Whale sighed nodded.

“I’m terribly sorry”, he said and Rooney looked down in disbelief.

“What kind of cancer is it?”, Crevan asked and doctor Whale was about to answer when Violet bet it to him.

“It’s a type bone cancer. It’s often seen in children or teens under twenty”, she explained and Regina looked at her daughter with surprise in her eyes and Violet felt her mother’s eyes on her. “What? You know I’m a major in biology”, she said and Regina smiled and walked over to her daughter hugging her tight.

“I’m so proud of you”

Violet sighed and hugged her mother tight and Regina understood why.

“There’s more”, doctor Whale said and they all turned to the doctor. Regina could see the nervousness in Eve’s eyes and the tall woman felt herself shake. How would Rooney take this? What would they do?

Doctor Whale pulled down the pictures of the CT scan and pulled up another picture of what looked like a sonogram. “This is a sonogram of your stomach Rooney”, he said and Rooney frowned at him while Violet stepped closer to the picture, widening her eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?”, she said turning to the two doctors and they both sighed shaking their heads.

“Unfortunately no”

“What’s going on?”, Rooney asked and Violet turned to her sister about to break the news and Regina stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Violet sighed and turned to the doctors who sighed.

“You see the small figure in the black area?”, doctor Whale asked and Rooney nodded looking at the picture.

“That’s your child Rooney. You’re pregnant”, he announced and Rooney opened her mouth in shock looking down. Suddenly it came to her and she turned to Eve who smiled sadly down at her.

“Did… Did we…”, she trailed off, but Eve understood the question and nodded.

“We did”

Rooney looked back down and thought for a moment before turning back to the others. “Can we have a moment please?”

They all nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the couple to themselves and Eve frowned at her girlfriend. “What’s going on?”, she asked gently, but Rooney didn’t answer at first. Eve could see she was fighting something inside. “Rooney—“

“I can’t keep the baby”, Rooney suddenly said and Eve felt a lump in her throat.

“What?”

“I can’t keep the baby Eve. It’s too dangerous”, she said and Eve gave her a look of disbelief.  
 “Are you actually serious right now?”

“Look at me Eve! I have cancer! I can’t have a baby while I’m in a coma! I can’t give my child that!”

“Our child”, Eve corrected and Rooney sighed looking away. “Baby. I understand your situation and I understand your choice. But this baby. He or she is a miracle. Do you know how happy this makes me? You and me Rooney”, she said putting her hand gently onto Rooney’s stomach and Rooney felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her gitrfined’s caressing hand on her stomach. “Rooney we’ve created something together. Something unique and… beautiful. I’v never felt more proud of myself when I think about that”

Rooney let her tears fall and Eve sighed kissing her forehead. “I don’t want to loose the baby. I won’t loose either of you. We can do this”, she whispered, their foreheads against each others and Rooney let out a shaky breath.

“We’re having a baby”, she whispered and Eve smiled nodding.

“We are baby. We definitely are”

* * *

Emma and Todd walked in to the backyard and Emma got down on her knees, tears threatening in her eyes when she saw the open grave. She brought Todd over and smiled at him. “Can you smell him bud? Can you find him for me?”

The fox walked closer to the grave and sniffed around, getting his brothers scent, and a few moments later he stood, and walked away. Emma smiled and followed him for the next few minutes before stopping in the forest. Suddenly Todd barked and Emma was surprised with the sound that came out. She looked over, a few yards away and saw another fox laying on the ground, looking back at them. Todd ran over, Emma running behind him. Coming closer, Emma immediately recognized the fox sitting on the ground, and Emma felt a lump in her throat, her breath suddenly gone and tears quickly forming.

“Crevan?”

The fox stood from it’s spot and walked closer to the blonde. Emma smiled wide getting down on her knees and holding out her hand as her tears fell. The fox walked closer sniffing the hand, immediately recognizing his owner and jumped on the blonde like a wild dog.

“Oh my god, Crevan. My beautiful Crevan”, Emma cried out as she held him in her arms, kissing his head over and over. “How is this possible?”, she asked herself as she looked at him. Crevan moved closer, letting their noses touch and Emma laughed lightly a she cried hugging him tight.

“I think what you’re looking for is a thank you”, a voice said and Emma immediately turned to see Gold standing a few feet away.

“Gold”

The man smiled as the blonde stood from the ground, Crevan in her arms while Todd stood next to her. They stood in silence for a few moments before Gold decided to speak up. “You’re one with foxes. I’ve noticed how easily they trust you”, he said and Emma frowned before nodded looking down at her sons.

“You can say that”, she said and Gold smiled and nodded making Emma frown. “How did you—“

“Old magic. Magic many people don’t use anymore. Old and… very dangerous. You don’t need to know more”, he explained and Emma frowned at him, placing Crevan back down to the ground, the fox immediately standing next to his owner on the other side of her.

“I need to know Gold. I need to make sure I won’t loose him again tomorrow”, she said and Gold smiled nodding.

“You won’t. The spell makes sure that he can’t die unless he does like the first time he did”, he said and Emma sighed turning to look down at Crevan who looked back up at her.

“What’s the price?”, she asked, but Gold just shook his head.

“I don’t want anything. I’m done making deals. I’m here to make it good again with my son and Belle”, he said Emma nodded clearing her throat.  
 “Then I hope it does.", she said and Gold smiled nodding. "Why me?"

"You gave me my grandson. Now I've given you your son back. We're even", he said and Emma nodded accepting it.

"Thank you”, she said before walking away, the two foxes right ahead of her. “Let’s get home buds”

* * *

“Do you think mom will find him? Crevan?”, Violet asked and Regina nodded hugging her daughter as they sat in the waiting room, waiting for Eve and Rooney to finish talking.

“I believe she will sweetheart”

“I’m here, I’m here! Where is she? Where’s my granddaughter?”, Elisabeth ran inside asking and Violet immediately stood and walked over to her, hugging her grandmother tight. Elisabeth frowned turning to Regina who gently shook her head. Elisabeth sighed and hugged her granddaughter tight before noticing the blonde’s absence.

“Where’s Emma?”

“She… had some things to take care of”, Regina explained and Elisabeth nodded before turning to look down the hall.

“Where’s my daughter?”

“In the room with my daughter. They are talking privately at the moment, we’re waiting for them to finish”, Regina explained again and Elisabeth sighed and walked over to the seats sitting down next to Crevan who sat with Emmett next to him.

“What happened?”, she asked turning to Regina and the brunette sighed looking down, trying to compose herself and Elisabeth could see the woman fighting her tears.

“Something happened with Rooney when we went to have her sling taken off”, she said and Elisabeth nodded letting her continue, as they all, including the children looked at her. “Her collarbone was swollen and it still hurt pretty bad, so the doctors decided to make a CT scan. They… They found a tumor in her collarbone”, she whispered the last sentence and Elisabeth sat with mouth open, tears forming.

“She has cancer?”

Regina nodded feeling her tears falling and Elisabeth hugged the crying tight, feeling herself starting to cry. “There’s more”, Regina said and Elisabeth pulled back to look at the brunette. “Rooney’s pregnant”

Elisabeth widened her eyes and looked away in thought. Her granddaughter was pregnant. But how? She was dating her daughter? How could she be pregnant? Had she cheated?

“Who—“

“It’s Eve’s. Don’t worry about that”, Regina assured her and stood from her seat. “I have to talk to Rooney and Eve in private. I’ll come and get you after”, she said to all of them and they nodded accepting it, letting Regina down the hall. She knocked gently on the door before walking inside, seeing Rooney and Eve whispered quietly, Eve staying next to the bed.

“Hey mom”, Rooney greeted her and Regina smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

“We need to tell your mother”, she said turning to Eve and the woman frowned.

“Tell her what?”

“About magic and everything, of course”, Regina said and Eve widened her eyes.

“No, absolutely not. She will freak and think we’re crazy”

“I’m not telling her that my daughter got pregnant because she cheated on you, when the baby is rightfully yours as well because of your true love”, she said and both widened their eyes at the woman.

“True love?”, Rooney whispered and Regina turned to her daughter nodded.

“What else could it be? I mean I will look into it, but it's not like you've cheated on Eve with a boy, so it’s really the only explanation”, she said and Rooney sighed and smiled at her girlfriend, said girlfriend smiling back at her.

“I will talk to her”, Eve promised and Regina nodded before walking out of the room.

“I will go and get the others”, she said and the couple nodded before turning to each other.

“I love you”, Rooney said in a whisper and Eve smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

“I love you too little one”

* * *

Emma walked inside the mansion with Crevan and Todd following suit and Emma smiled as she watched Crevan walking around the house like he hasn’t been dead for the past 17 years. He was home and it was obvious.

"I've missed you so much bud", she whispered as he quietly laid down in his old bed, which was now Todd's.

"I'll buy you one too bud", she said and Crevan closed his eyes obviously tired. She turned to see Todd sitting as he stared at Crevan in his bed.

"I hope you like him"

Todd made a sound before walking inside the living room, Emma knowing he would lay down on the couch. Emma sighed and went over to her coat to get her phone immediately calling her wife.

"Hi baby. Yeah, we uh... we found him. He's back home. Yeah I'll wait here. See ya soon"

Regina hung up the phone and walked back inside the room, seeing doctor Whale and doctor Brock standing and explaining the operation for Rooney.

"And then we will slowly remove the tumor before closing up again. It will take about seven hours without complications", doctor Whale said and Rooney sighed and felt Eve squeeze her shoulder.

"We of course will have to do the operation as fast as possible, so we can get the tumor out before it spreads the cancer too fast", doctor Brock said and Rooney nodded in understanding along with the others. "So we are suggesting later today, so it's hopefully out tomorrow morning"

Rooney sighed looking down and Regina walked over to her children. "You mother found Crevan. He's back home", she said and Crevan sighed in relief. "Alright. You three will say goodbye to Rooney before going home, got it?", Regina said and the siblings nodded before walking over to their sister. After a minute they had said their goodbyes and they walked towards the door, kissing their mother's cheek before leaving the room. Regina sighed and turned to Eve with a look.

"Do you stay here or?

"I will. And I'll sit in the waiting room and wait for her to be done", she said and Regina sighed nodding.

"I will stay as well, while Emma stays at home with the kids. I will go with them now so I can tell Emma. I will come back later okay?", she said looking at her daughter and said daughter smiled at her nodding.

"Say hi from me, eh?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "You're not getting away that easily sweetie. We're not losing you now"

Rooney sighed and nodded letting her mother convince her despite her fear of not seeing her family again. "You're gonna be okay", Regina promised her daughter and Rooney smiled nodding.


	42. Grief

Regina and the kids walked inside the mansion and, the kids immediately going to their rooms while Regina went in search for her wife.

"Emma?"

"In here", her wife's voice sounded from the living room and Regina walked inside only to stop short when she saw Emma sitting in the couch with a fox in her arms. And it wasn't Todd.

"He's back Gina", Emma said with tears in her eyes, a big smile on her face and Regina stood eyeing the fox with eyes full of disbelief, tears forming.

"He's... he's alive", she whispered and Emma nodded standing from the couch walking closer to her wife.

"He is sweetie. He's alive"

Regina looked down at the fox and she wanted nothing more than to just take him into her arms, hugging him for dear life. But she knew she couldn't. She had to know how her son had come back to life after seventeen years.

"How?"

Emma looked down at Crevan who looked back up at her and before Emma could answer, they both heard their son's voice.

"Moms? Where is he? I wanna talk to Crevan", Crevan said, the fox in Emma's arms immediately looking at the door, not recognizing the voice. A second later Crevan ran inside and Emma and Regina stood still as their son took in their other son, both figures titling their heads to the side in confusion.

"Who's that?", Crevan asked and the fox moved his head closer to the boy, Emma stepped closer as well so he could reach. Immediately knowing what the fox wanted, Crevan bowed and let their noses touch, a smile appearing on the boy's face. Emma and Regina couldn't stop the smiles on their faces as they watched the action and Emma stepped closer to her son, giving Crevan the fox, the boy immediately putting his arms around him.

"Hey bud. It's nice to finally meet you", Crevan said with a big smile and the fox brought their noses together, making Crevan chuckle kissing the fox's head. "You're alright bud"

"How is he back?", Regina asked once more and Emma sighed.

"Gold woke him up. He said he used some dark old magic for it", she explained and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gold? Ian's dad?"

The two mothers turned to their son and Emma nodded, making Crevan sigh. "Does Ian know?"

"No. Not even Belle. As far as we know, Gold has been here for almost three months without showing much of himself", Regina explained and Emma nodded turning to her youngest son of the two of them.

"Crevan I need you to promise me not to tell Ian about his father being here, okay?", Emma ordered him and Crevan groaned, almost pouted at his mother.

"Maaaaaa. You know how bad I am at lying"

"Don't pout Crevan. You will not be lying. You just won't say anything", Regina said and Crevan sighed and turned to the fox in his arms, who licked his face making him frown.

"Ew"

* * *

Ian walked inside his home and could instantly hear voices. He furrowed his eyebrows walking further inside and was immediately met by his mother and Robert in the living room.

"Mom"

The two adults turned and Belle quickly stood from the couch, walking over to her son. "Ian there's someone I would like you to meet", she said and Ian frowned at her before turning to Robert as he walked closer to them.

"This is Rumble. Your father"

Silence filled the room, Ian eyeing Rumble with a frown before stepping in front of his mother looking at his father deadly in the eye.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Ian—"

"You lied to me! You pretended to be someone else. To what? Get closer to me? That's not how things go here", he said, anger in his voice and Belle sighed looking at her ex husband.

"Maybe it's best you leave", she said and Rumble looked at his ex wife for a moment before nodded. He walked towards the door opening it before turning to his family.

"I came here to make things better. I hope you one day can give me that chance"

Silence filled the room once more anger filling Ian while worry filled his mother. "Ian—"

"Why would you let him come here?", he interrupted her and Belle sighed shaking her head.

"He wanted to see you"

"He left you mom, he left us! I have lived without him for seventeen years. I can do seventeen more", he said before walking up the stairs to his room and Belle sighed.

* * *

"So he's alive now? And well? Nothing's wrong with him?", Violet asked as she and her siblings sat in the couch, watching Crevan and Todd play on the floor.

"Yeah. Your brother's grandfather brought him back", Emma explained and the kids watched the foxes with smiles on their faces.

"We have to go honey, Rooney's operation starts in an hour", Regina said and Emma nodded standing from the couch. Both Crevan and Todd stopped playing looking at their owner as she left the room and Crevan immediately stood and followed her out of the room while Todd walked over to the couch, jumping onto Violet's lap.

Emma and Regina walked to the front door, taking their jackets and Regina turned to her wife, only to see Crevan walking towards them. She cleared her throat nodding towards him and Emma furrowed her eyebrows in question before turning around meeting her son's eyes.

"Oh baby, you can't come with me, I'm sorry"

But as stubborn as Emma could remember him, he didn't move and Emma sighed and squatted down caressing his head. "You're never gonna leave me now are you?", she whispered and Crevan licked her hand making her smile.

"Come on then. I think Rooney would like to meet you", she said and Crevan stood happily, walking closer before standing straight, waiting to be leashed on. Emma chuckled and flicked her wrist, letting a leash appear in her hand.

"Come on bud. Let's go meet your sister"

The three of them walked quietly to the hospital, Crevan sniffing around while Emma and Regina held their hands together. Regina could see the big smile on Emma's face as the blonde looked at their fox with love in her eyes.

"You haven't smiled like that since Emmett was born", she said before she could stop herself and Emma turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Of course I have"

"Not with that look in your eyes. You've really missed him despite him being gone for seventeen years", she said and Emma nodded smiling.

"Of course. Having him back is… I honestly don’t know what to think really. I’m happy he’s back. I can’t thank Gold enough, but… I just can’t… I feel something is going on. He said he didn’t want anything in return. That it was his thank you for giving him Henry. But I just can’t help but think there’s more to it than that”, she said explained and Regina nodded in understanding.

"I can talk to him if you want me to", she suggested, but Emma shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to him later. I just want to spend time with him. Be with him for as long as I can to take back the last seventeen years", she said and Regina nodded and noticed they reached the hospital slowly.

"I love you", she whispered and Emma stopped their walking turning to her wife with a smile.

"I love you too", she said with a big smile before leaning in, kissing her softly but deep. Regina, despite her surprise of the action, kissed her back, but didn't get far as she felt a head against her leg and she looked down to see Crevan staring back up at her.

"Seventeen years later", she said with a frown looking up while Emma laughed.

* * *

**_"Life is unfair sometimes. Life is bad, it's evil. And yet most importantly. It's the only thing we got. When you thi—"_ **

"Ugh. I can't stand watching him speaking about life any longer", Rooney said as she turned off the tv and Eve and Elisabeth turned to the girl with sad smiles on their faces.

Elisabeth watched her daughter as the woman smiled at her girlfriend with love in her eyes and she couldn't stop the smile from forming. "How long have you been seeing each other?", she asked and they both turned to her with furrowed eyebrows before smiling at her.

"It started out when we were going home from New York the first time we went", Eve explained and Elisabeth nodded.

"And... how did it happen?", she asked and Eve sighed.

"I kissed her before I had to leave because I have to be at my brother's place", Rooney said before Eve could even get a word out and Elisabeth turned to her daughter in law and smiled. "I knew I liked Eve long before we went to New York. I started to fall for her when I was fourteen"

"Really?", Eve said surprised and Rooney smiled at her nodding.

"Yeah. I admired you when I was even younger. I began to see how beautiful you really are. I began to feel things for you. I really tried not feeling like that. It was crazy you know?", she said and Eve nodded letting her continue while Elisabeth sat and looked at the two lovebirds

"You're our godmother. My moms had given you the role of taking care of us, should something happen to them. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you and I really tried to let it go and I kept say to myself; this is not right. This is wrong. You shouldn't do this. Go back. But I couldn't. I fell more and more in love with you every day"

Eve smiled and leaned over, her lips meeting Rooney's. Elisabeth smiled at her daughter and granddaughter as they shared their loving moment. "I love you", Eve whispered and Rooney smiled sadly at her.

"Eve—"

"Don't. Don't start on that", she whispered and Rooney sighed nodding. She wanted to talk to Eve, she really did. She didn't want her to be sad and closed off, of she didn't make it. She wanted her to move on and fall in love again.

They heard footsteps and they all turned to see Emma and Regina walk inside, Crevan following right behind. They all turned down to the fox on the ground next to Emma's leg and Rooney immediately frowned, not recognizing the fox.

"Who's that?", she asked and Emma smiled and walked closer to her daughter.

"This is Crevan", she said and the three others widened their eyes looking down at the fox.

"I thought he was—"

"He was. But Go– someone brought him back", Emma interrupted her daughter and Rooney eyed her mother for a moment before turning to the fox on the ground.

"Hello bud", she said and the fox immediately walked over to her, jumping onto Eve's lap with so little care and brought his front paws onto the bed to look at the new girl in his life.

* * *

“You’re sure this is the best idea?”, Crevan asked as he and Ian played playstation. His character walked inside the building.

 _“Yeah man, we just need to be qui- C4!”,_ Ian yelled and tried to stop it by shooting it in the air, but before he could even react, it exploded and they both died. Silence started as they both sat with open mouths, eyes wide. _“Well. That was interesting”_

Crevan cracked laughing hard making Ian laugh as well. Crevan heard his bedroom door open and turned to see Alex walk inside. “Alex”

“What?”, he heard Ian say in the headphones.

“Nothing Ian. Hold on a sec”, Crevan said before taking off his headphones standing from the chair. He walked over to the girl as she stood against his closed door and he started to see the red eyes, tears still forming. “What’s going on Alex?”

“I don’t know what to do”, she said with a small voice and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

“What happened?”

“I’m so worried about Rooney. I haven’t seen her in seven weeks. Where is she?”, she asked and Crevan sighed and brought his arms around her, holding her tight.

“She’s… she’s at the hospital”, he said sighing and Alex closed her eyes as she hugged her ex lover tight.

“You can tell me”

Crevan sighed looking away for a moment before closing his eyes in defeat. “Rooney’s pregnant”, he whispered and Alex frowned pulling back from the hug to look up at him.  
 “What?”

“I’m sorry”, he whispered and Alex looked down for a moment. “There’s more”, Crevan said and Alex looked up at him, waiting for him to drop the bomb. She has cancer. A type of bone cancer", he said, his voice cracking and Alex let out a soft cry. "She's getting operated tonight”

Alex sighed and let her forehead meet his shoulder as she cried.

* * *

Violet sat in her room as she sat and watched some random movie on Netflix when a knock on the door brought her from her trance and she frowned before standing from her bed and walking over to the door, opening it. “Ian”

“Hey”, the boy said and Violet furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she pulled him inside, closing the door behind her. “Are you okay?”, he asked her and Violet nodded walking back over to her bed.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day. What are you doing here?"

"I was playing with Crevan when I heard Alex show up and I thought I would come and say hi as well. Checking how you're doing"

"Well I'm fine. So don't worry about it", she said and Ian sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay"

Violet sighed, but nodded in agreement. Ian sighed and brought his arms around her. "Wanna lay down for a bit?", he asked her and Violet nodded laying down. Ian smiled and laid down next to her, bringing his arm around her so she was laying against his chest.

After a few minutes of laying in silence, Ian heard soft cries and he sighed and held her tight as she cried. A few moments later it stopped and Ian sighed in relief. Hearing his girlfriend cry was torture. Violet turned her head to look up at her boyfriend and Ian gave her an assuring smile.

Violet sighed and moved upwards with her body, so she was on eye level with him and leaned in, bringing their lips together in soft deep kiss. Ian immediately kissed her back, but to his surprise, she kept going and Ian was getting confused. So he pulled back, only to be stopped by a hand on his cheek.

"Please", Violet whispered and Ian stopped her by softly pushing her away by her shoulders.

"Violet your sister is in operation right now. You're grieving. You deserve better than to just let me take you here in the middle of it", he said, but Violet shook her head.

"Please baby. I just want to feel loved. I need to know everything is going to be okay", she cried out and Ian sighed and brought his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"Get some sleep baby"

Violet hesitated by nodded in the end laying her head on his shoulder before falling asleep, not even a minute later.

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

Emma and Regina sat in the living room, 1 month old Emmett laying and sleeping in Regina's arms after eating from his mother's breast, Emma sitting next to them, almost pouting by how delicious it actually looked for him.

They sat in silence when they suddenly heard a scream. Their son's. Sitting with Emmett in her arms, Regina desperately turned to her wife who instantly stood and ran out of the room and up the stairs to her son's bedroom, opening the door.

"Crevan?!"

"Mama!", Crevan cried out as he ran over to her, Emma immediately bringing her arms around him, holding him tight. She looked around the room, not seeing anything broken of destroyed. So he hadn't hit anything again.

"What happened baby?", she whispered into his ear, but Crevan just shook his head drastically, making Emma worry. Suddenly she could feel him pushing her chest and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I want out", he said almost desperately pushing her harder and Emma could see the frightens in her son's eyes as he looked back into his room while pushing her away. Emma immediately stood carrying him into her arms, turning off the lights before walking out of the room.

"It's okay sweetie. You're safe now", she whispered into his ear as he laid his head on her shoulder, looking back at his room with the open door, seeing a pair of eyes in the darkness.


	43. The Boogeyman

Eve and her mother were sitting in the waiting room, waiting anxiously as Rooney was in operation. Elisabeth could see her daughter's body shake and she gently brought her hand to her daughter's squeezing it tight.

"It's okay", she whispered and Eve turned to her mother nodding, sighing deep. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Elisabeth couldn't hold it any longer. "Honey... can't you just tell me? What's going on?"

Eve sighed turning to her mother and took a deep breath before clearing her throat. But when she opened her mouth ready to speak, nothing came out and Elisabeth looked worried at her daughter. "Honey?"

Eve turned to look at Regina who sat next to Elisabeth and Regina sighed flicking her wrist, making the storybook appear on Elisabeth's lap. The woman let out a sound of surprise when she suddenly felt something heavy on her lap. "What is this?"

"This is a storybook. Open it", Regina told her and Elisabeth turned to her daughter who nodded in agreement. She sighed and opened the book slowly. Seeing a picture of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs.

"It's fairytales"

Regina smiled and nodded. "Indeed it is"

"And what is thi—"

"Regina", Whale's voice cut off the elder woman and they all turned to the doctor, standing from their seats.

"What is it Whale?"

"Rooney is out of surgery and it was successful. We were able to remove the tumor fully and she should have a full recovery before the end of this week", he said and they all let out sighs of reliefs. Eve turned to her mother hugging her tight, Elisabeth hugging her just as tight back.

"When can we see her?", Regina asked and doctor Whale smiled.

"They are wrapping her up as we speak. I will come and get you when she's allowed to have visitors", he said before walking away. Regina took a deep breath and turns to Eve who looked back at her with eyes full of relief. Regina smiled and brought her arms around her friend, hugging her tight.

"Thank you. For making my daughter happy"

* * *

Crevan and Alex were laying in Crevan's bed, Alex sleeping peacefully in his arms as they waited to hear from his mother about Rooney's operation.

"She's beautiful isn't she?", a voice said and Crevan jumped a little in his bed as he turned to see his dark old friend standing in the corner of his dark room.

"Indeed", he answered with straight words, not a single drop of frightens showing. The man chuckled and stood from a chair that disappeared the second he was standing.

"Take a step closer and I'll make sure you'll never come here again", Crevan quickly stopped him, a fireball lightening up in his palm and he could see the man smirk despite the darkness in the room.

"You're still using your magic I see", he said and Crevan sighed turning off the fireball.

"Only when necessary"

"Still haven't told your dear mothers?"

Crevan looked away not wanting to answer and the man chuckled before walking back to the corner sitting down on the chair that returned. Crevan sighed and gently moved away from Alex without waking her, getting out of the bed. "Why are you here?", he asked once he was turned to the man, crossing his arms and the man smiled giving the boy a knowing look.

"I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're okay"

"From what? No one is going to hurt me", Crevan answered determined walking over to his desk taking his water bottle and the man titled his head to the side.

"And how do you know that boy?"

Crevan sighed and leaned against his desk as he took a sip before answering. "You know why"

The man nodded smiling wide and Crevan wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face. "Ah. You and your difficult magic. I keep have to remind myself it's in fact dark magic you posses", he said grinning and Crevan eyed him deadly.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said. Checking on you"

Crevan sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the man. "I don't need you to check on me. You think you're this guardian angel that looks over me. But you're not. You've done nothing but bad things to me", he said and the man was about to answer when Crevan stopped him.

"You've been watching me since I was four! You made me punch a table, making me sprain my wrist. After that night, I slept with my moms for almost four months, because I was scared of being in my own room, because of you. You made me think I was crazy because I could see someone no one else could"

"Crevan?", Alex's voice rung through the room and Crevan realized he might have been yelling suddenly feeling stupid. He turned to see Alex sitting in the bed, looking at him with worried eyes. Crevan turned back to the man, only to see him gone, making him sigh deep.

"Who were you talking to?", Alex asked standing from the bed and Crevan shook his head turning to the girl.

"No one. Forget it"

"Crevan—"

"Just forget it Alex! It doesn't matter", he interrupted her before walking out of his room, leaving a confused Alex. The boy walked down the stairs towards the back door only to hear his mothers voice, making him stop.

"Crevan?"

Her voice was soft and filled worry and Crevan almost crumbled. "I'm fine ma"

"Are you sure?", she asked and Crevan turned to his mother who stood with Crevan and Todd on each side of her feet.

"I'm okay", he said and Emma walked over to him, looking into his eyes, seeing the lie immediately.

"Honey you know I can tell when you're lying to me. What's going on? Is it the bad man again?", she asked even more worried and this time Crevan didn't answer looking down and Emma knew she had hit the soft point.

"Crevan—"

"I just wanna be with Crevan for a little while, okay?", her son stopped her and Emma sighed, but nodded in understanding. Crevan sighed and hugged his mother tight before taking Crevan into his arms, kissing its head before walking up the stairs. "Wanna see my room?"

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

Emma walked inside her home after a long shift at the station with their new deputy and walked up the stairs ready to go to bed, but as soon as she reached the top she saw her four year old son standing in front of her and her wife's bedroom door. "Crevan?"

The boy turned to his mother and immediately ran over to her, Emma immediately pulling him into her arms, hugging him tight as she made him sure he was safe. "What's going on sweetheart? Why are you not in your bed?"

"Bad man"

"What?", Emma said confused.

"Bad man in my room", he said in a small voice and Emma sighed and carried him into their room, seeing her wife sleeping peacefully in their bed. She smiled and walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek, Crevan immediately smiling.

"Wanna kiss her too bud?"

The boy nodded with a big smile and she leaned him down, letting him kiss her cheek as well. A second later she woke up, her eyes blinking open.

"Hi baby, sorry if I woke you", Emma whispered and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"It's fine. Just come to bed", she said with a slurred voice. It was obvious she was still half sleeping and Emma couldn't possibly love her more.

"I will baby. But he will keep you company while I get ready", she said laying Crevan down next to his mother and Regina immediately brought her arms around him, kissing his head and the boy fell asleep just a few seconds later, Regina not far behind.

Emma smiled and kissed both of their cheeks before walking out of the room. She walked towards her son's room and walked inside, turning on the lights. Looking around all she could see was a few toys on the floor and a bed with wrinkled covers. Sighing she made the bed before walking out of the room, turning off the lights, leaving the pair of eyes in the darkness.

"Don't worry savior. I will look after your son"

* * *

**Present Time**

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon and if she could fly, she would immediately have flown out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. But she had to stand and put on her onesie before walking down the stairs, hearing the voices of her children and their friends.

She walked inside the kitchen and was met by Violet and Ian sitting by the table talking while Crevan and Alex stood by the stove, roasting the bacon she could smell, Emmett sitting next to Ian, his morning glasses on his face.

"Good morning everyone", she said letting her presence be known and they all turns to her with smiles on their faces. Crevan smiled and let Alex look at the bacon while he walked over and hugged his mother tight before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning"

Violet smiled and walked over kissing their mother's cheek as well, while Emmett stood and hugged her, Emma kissing his head. To everyone's surprise Ian stood and kissed her cheek as well, but Emma couldn't help but smile at him for it. It wasn't the first time he did it, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

Ian smiled at her and turned to Alex who looked back at him with a frown for a few seconds. "Oh", she said realizing what he wanted and she immediately walked over to Emma and kissed her cheek as well blushing hard before walking back to look at the bacon. Emma chuckled and shook her head sitting down next to her daughter.

"Has mom called you?", Violet asked her mother and said mother smiled at her nodding.

"She did. She called me a few hours ago, telling me Rooney's surgery was a success", she answered her daughter's anxiously waiting siblings and friends and she could hear the relived sighs in the kitchen and suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Ash", Crevan said walking out of the kitchen to the dining room, opening the door. But to his surprise it wasn't his girlfriend, but his brother.

"Henry"

"Hi bro", the man said and hugged his brother tight. Crevan smiled wide as he hugged his brother back just as tight. He turned to see Andrew standing behind his brother with a smile on his face and saw Ash walking towards the house.

"Where're the others?", Henry asked and Crevan nodded inside and Henry smiled squeezing his shoulder before walking inside, Crevan meeting Andrew's eyes.

"Van Van"

Crevan rolled his eyes before accepting the man's hug. He turned to see his girlfriend standing behind Andrew.

"Hey", he said softly and Ash smiled and walked closer to him, hugging him from the side while Crevan kissed her head. Andrew turned to the girl giving her the elevator look and Crevan immediately stepped in front of her.

"And who this girl might be, eh?"

"My girlfriend", Crevan immediately answered and Andrew could see the protectiveness in the boy's eyes.

"I see your love for her, Junge. Don't worry. She's not my type", he said winking at the boy before walking inside and Crevan frowned before turning to his girlfriend who smiled at him.

"How are you feeling? Have you heard from Rooney?", she asked and Crevan sighed smiling at her.

"I'm okay, don't worry. And yeah, my mom called my ma and said Rooney's surgery was a success", he said as they walked inside and Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god"

"Yeah", he said as they walked inside the kitchen, seeing Henry already sitting with Emmett on his lap, a big smile on the younger boy's face. If he had a favorite of his siblings it would be Henry without any hesitation.

"Hi Ash", Emma greeted her daughter in law and both Ian and Alex turned to the girl with knowing eyes, Ash furrowing her eyebrows at them.

"What?"

"You gotta do it", Ian said making Ash frown even more and Alex rolled her eyes before walking over to the girl whispering in her ear. A second later Ash frowned at the girl next to her and Alex shrugged. Ash sighed and walked over to her mother in law kissing her cheek, making everyone smile.

"Alright alright everyone. Let's eat some breakfast before going to the hospital", Emma said and they all laughed lightly as they sat and got some breakfast.

* * *

"So you're all fairytale characters. From this book", Elisabeth said and Regina nodded.

"Only Emma and I. The kids are not of course, but yes"

Elisabeth nodded and turned to her daughter who sat with Rooney's hand in her own, caressing it gently as she watched the girl sleep. Elisabeth sighed and tuned to Regina who smiled and nodded. "It's called true love. I'm not sure how it works with your world here, but in the enchanted forest we are destined to have a true love. I was lucky to have Emma. And our daughters got each other", she explained and Elisabeth nodded in understanding.

"That's how they could...", she trailed off and Regina smiled nodding.

"That's how they were able to create our grandchild", she confirmed and Elisabeth smiled and turned to look at her daughter. "God knows I'm too young to be a grandmother though", Regina said with raised eyebrows and Elisabeth chuckled.

"I was actually afraid I would die before I got the privilege of see small versions of my children running around. I'm just hoping I still am when the time finally comes", she said and Regina frowned at the woman.

"You're saying it like you couldn't"

Elisabeth sighed turning to the brunette and Regina frowned, eyes filling with worry. "Elisabeth?"

The woman sighed once more and looked down at her fingers. "A few years ago I found out I have breast cancer. It wasn't anything big and I was quickly cured, but... I have a feeling it's coming back. I'm leaving town tomorrow so I can go to my doctors appointment. I'm coming back to the triplets birthday party"

Regina sat with eyes full of disbelief, sadness in her eyes. "Elisabeth, I'm so—"

"Don't. I've used the last five years letting people feeling bad for me. Use it for Rooney. I've lived my life. She hasn't even lived half of it yet. It's okay"

Regina sighed and brought her arms around the woman, Elisabeth smiling as she hugged the woman back.

* * *

**11 Years Ago**

Crevan and Ian ran up the stairs after this lunch and ran inside Crevan's room, immediately starting to play with the toys.

"Let's play ball", Ian suggested and Crevan looked around for his ball finding it under his bed. He quickly got on all fours and got the ball before standing back up putting on the bed. He walked over to the toy box, taking two pieces before walking over to the wall, putting them down to form a goal.

"This my goal"

Ian smiled and took two pieces of toy of his own before going to the other side of the room and put them down as well.

"I start", he said taking the ball and they played around for a few minutes before Crevan felt eyes on him. He turned to see the man standing in the corner. But to his surprise, the man wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Ian, as the boy happily stood with the ball in front of his feet, ready to shoot.

Crevan furrowed his eyebrows at the man as he for the first time smiled at the boy and somehow Crevan felt himself relaxing by the smile before continuing playing with his best friend.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Crevan?", Ian's voice broke through the boy's thoughts as he and Ash sat in the bed and and they turned to see the tall boy walk inside the room. Crevan turned to Ash who smiled and nodded, kissing him softly before walking out of the room.

"What's going on?", Crevan asked once his girlfriend was out and they were alone. Ian took a deep breath as he walked over to the chair and sat down, Crevan already sitting in the bed.

"My dad is here", he said and Crevan could feel a huge amount of heaviness leaving his shoulders. He couldn't bare hold it any longer.

"Okay. Have you seen him? I mean face to face"

"Yeah, he kinda visited me and my mom yesterday", he said and Crevan nodded taking in the information.

"And how was that? Did you guys talk?"

"Talk? I kicked him out. Almost literally", Ian said scoffing as he crossed his arms and in some wired way, the action made Crevan think of his brunette mother. His mother and best friend was awfully alike.

"I guess you're pretty angry with him", he said getting a little off and Ian scoffed.

"Angry? He left me and my mom when I was born. I haven't known him in seventeen years. I don't care about him"

Crevan nodded in understanding. He would hate his mother if she left them too. But just the thought of not having one of his mothers around made a lump appear in his throat, tears threatening in his eyes.

"They won't leave, don't worry about that", Ian assured his best friend like he head just read his mind and Crevan's felt himself relax. He was right. They wouldn't leave. Ever.

"Do you know why he left?"

"Does it matter? The point it he left making my mom and I suffer. He had me to take care of. He had my mom to take care of. What could possibly be more in important than his family?"

Before Crevan could answer, the door opened and Ash walked back in. "We're leaving now", she said and the two boys shared a look both sighing before nodding.

"We'll be there", Crevan said turning to his girlfriend while Ian looked away. Ash smiled and nodded walking back out and Crevan turned to his best friend who cleared his threat.

"Let's go", Ian said walking out of the room before Crevan could get a word out and the boy sighed and followed his friend out of the room.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rooney was still asleep, Eve still sitting with Rooney's hand in her own, but Elisabeth and Regina was gone. "Eve", Emma said, acknowledging their presence and Eve turned to her friend, seeing all of the children behind her as they all walked in. Eve sighed and turned to Rooney, leaning in, kissing her cheek softly before walking over to Emma hugging her tight.

Violet and Crevan along with Emmett and Henry walked over to their sister, Henry kissing her forehead softly.

"Where's Regina and your mom?", Emma asked her friend and Eve nodded toward the door.

"Cafeteria. Getting some coffee"

Emma nodded accepting the answer before walking over to her children, smiling down at her daughter in the bed. "I'm way too young to be a aunt", Violet said and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aunt? Rooney's pregnant?", he asked turning to their mother and Emma sighed nodding. "How? How far is she?", he asked and Emma frowned turning to Eve.

"I... I don't know actually. Did Whale tell you how far she is?", she asked her daughter in law and said woman nodded.

"About the six to seven weeks"

"What?", they all said unison and Eve sighed nodding.

"What's going on?", Regina asked as she and Elisabeth walked in and they all turned to her, Regina instantly seeing her oldest standing next to Rooney's bed. "Henry"

The boy smiled and walked over to his mother, hugging tight. "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to, but in person"

Henry sighed and turned to his sleeping sister. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Emma standing and looking down at her daughter while her other children sat in the couch along with their friends. Eve and Regina stood by the door and talked quietly while Elisabeth had already left for her doctors appointment.

"Mommy?", a small voice suddenly said and Regina instantly turned to her oldest daughter, walking over to her bed.

"I'm here sweetie", she whispered caressing Rooney's forehead as the girl opened her eyes gently.

"Where's Eve?"

Hearing her name on her girlfriend's lips, the woman walked over to the bed and smiled down at her. "Hi baby", she whispered and Rooney looked at her girlfriend's trying to force a smile through the pain, making Eve's heart break.

"How is the little one?", Henry asked looking down at his mother's now bigger belly and Regina smiled at him.

"Actually... it's three little ones", she announced and Henry widened his eyes at her, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Regina?", a voice said and they all turned to the door, seeing Belle walk in, Ian immediately walking over to her hugging her tight. A second later a man walked in behind Belle and they all turned to see Rumble walk in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ian please", Belle stopped her son from stepping closer to his father and Crevan frowned as he looked at the familiar man.

"You"

They all turned to Crevan with furrowed eyebrows and Ian frowned at his best friend. "You know him?"

Crevan turned to his best friend for a moment before turning back to the man. "It was you. You weren't looking after me. You were looking after Ian"

"That's correct", Rumple answered and Crevan felt anger inside him.

"Sweetie what's going on?", Emma asked and Crevan turned to his mother.

"It's him. He was the bad man in my room"


	44. Magic Comes With A Price

"Miss Swan I can explai—"

"For years, you've haunted my son like he was nothing but another deal to you", Emma started in a low voice as she backed Rumple up against the wall, the man for the first time, feeling helpless and vulnerable. "He couldn't sleep in his own room because the 'bad man' was staring at him in his room. You've scarred my son for life!"

"Emma stop. He's not worth it", Regina stopped her wife placing a hand on her shoulder, caressing it gently with her thump and Emma relaxed immediately.

"And it's Swan-Mills", the blonde said before leaving the room, following her son who left the room just seconds ago. Regina stood with a sighing face while Ian turned to his father with a frown on his face.

"You spied on me"

"Ian—"

"And more importantly, you used my best friend in order to do so! Do you have any idea how scared he was? Every day I had to see his face turn downwards because he saw you around me. Even without me around him. You scared him for life. Who does that to a child?!", he yelled and Rumple sighed turning to Belle who sighed turning to Regina.

"I didn't bring him to cause trouble. He's here to examine Rooney and her magic", she explained and Ian turned to Regina with eyes full of disbelief. Regina looked at the boy and nodded, letting the boy know before nodding at Belle, letting Rumple walk to her daughter's bed.

"Are you serious?", Ian whispered looking at the brunette and said brunette nodded placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't hurt her. Not when her whole family is in here. Nor you"

Ian sighed and turned to see his father touch Rooney's forehead gently for a few moments before the man turned to Regina. "She's fine when it comes to her magic. Nothing is wrong. Everything works perfectly fine", he said and Regina felt herself relax turning to Ian who stood with crossed arms looking down.

* * *

"At least we found him", Emma said as she and Crevan sat in the waiting room and Crevan sighed nodding making Emma smiled but sigh. "But I know it doesn't change the fact that he did those things. And I'm so sorry I didn't help you honey", Emma suddenly apologized, tears quickly forming and Crevan sighed and brought his arms around her hugging her tight.

"It's not your fault ma. You couldn't do anything about it. It's okay"

Emma let out a breath of relief hugging her son back. They both stood from their seats and walked back inside the room, Ian immediately standing from his seat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know he was your father Ian. How the hell would I know? I only knew your father was in town, I didn't know it was him", Crevan defended and Ian scoffed before frowning.

"Wait you knew my father was here? How long have you known?"

"Ian—"

"How long Crevan?!", the older boy yelled and Henry stood from his seat protectively.

"Only a day before you met him at your house like you told me. I couldn't tell you. My moms wanted your mom to tell you herself"

"Oh please! A best friend would have told me!"

"Ian don't", Violet tried to stop him, but the boy simply shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?! Huh?!", he yelled pushing Crevan and the boy almost fell into his mother who stood behind him, his arms protectively around her. He was about to push his best friends back when he saw his older brother standing in between them.

"Stop it both of you. Fighting doesn't solve anything", Henry said placing his hands on each boy's chest and Regina and Emma felt their hearts beat at their son's protectiveness. "You've been best friends since you were just a few months old. Don't ruin this now"

Ian groaned and walked out of the room, Violet following him. Crevan sighed and turned to Belle who smiled sadly back at him. "I didn't know", he whispered, but Belle nodded in understanding.

"I know, it's not your fault. He's just angry. Give him a minute"

Crevan nodded and Belle smiled sadly before walking out of the room as well. Right then doctor Whale walked in and they all turned to him, the doctor immediately noticing the tension. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. What do you have Whale?", Regina said quickly and the doctor chose to ignore the tension and walked over to Rooney in the bed.

"So. The surgery went well. The tumor is gone and luckily the cancer didn't spread much so you're safe for now", he started out and they all let out sighs of relief. "Now, I believe you along with the family want so see the little friend you've made inside of you?", he said finding the equipments and Rooney smiled nodding. Eve immediately walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand into her own, kissing it softly.

Whale smiled and nodded as he got ready, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. He warned about the jelly before putting it on the girl's now uncovered stomach and Rooney jumped a little making everybody in the room chuckle.

"Alright. Let's see the little one", he said and started out, putting the handle on her stomach. They all stared at the screen in silence as they waited for a figure to appear. After a few seconds Whale smiled as he saw the little baby on the screen.

"There we have it", he said and Rooney felt tears in her eyes as she watched her son or daughter in her stomach. She felt a kiss to her cheek and turned to meet Eve's watery eyes.

"Oh my god", Regina whispered as she stood next to her wife and Emma smiled wide, tears running down her cheeks as she watched her grandchild for the first time.

"Hi my little one", Rooney whispered looking at the screen and smiled wide, tears falling. "We... we-we made this baby", Rooney whispered and Eve smiled kissing her cheek.

"We did baby. We did"

Rooney smiled wide and turned to her mothers who smiled back at her. They walked closer to her and Regina leaned down kissing her daughter forehead while Emma stood on the other side, caressing her cheek softly. "He's beautiful sweetheart", Emma said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at her mother.

"He?"

Emma chuckled shaking her head. "I don't know, but he looks like a he", she said looking at the screen and Rooney turned to look at it smiling. "But we have to wait another six weeks in order to tell, if you want to know", Emma said before turning to her wife who smiled back at her, her stomach showing.

"What about you madame mayor? Wanna know the gender of your lovely little one?", Whale asked and they all turned to the brunette smiling at her. Regina turned to Emma who smiled nodding and she nodded back before turning to Whale.

"Sure. But actually. It's three little ones", she said as she walked over and laid down next to her daughter in the bed, removing her shirt so the smiling doctor could put the jelly on. Emma walked over and took her wife's hand into her own. Whale smiled at them and brought the handle to the brunette's stomach while Rooney cleaned hers.

"Triplets again I see. Congratulations. Alright here we go", the doctor said immediately finding the three figures in the stomach and the married couple shared a proud smile before turning back to the screen.

"Ready to find out?", he said and everybody in the room nodded. Whale smiled and looked at the screen for a moment. "First one's a boy", he said and the couple shared a big smile on their faces. "Another boy"

"I swear to god if we're having three boys...", Regina trailed off and Emma chuckled smiling wide.

"It's three boys", doctor Whale said and Regina rolled her eyes laying back in the bed making everybody chuckle, Rooney kissing her head.

"It's okay mom. We'll handle all of them"

Regina smiled, shaking her head before turning back to the screen looking at the three rather big figures. Being almost 4 months far, her babies were still quite small, but she loved them to pieces already. "I'm sorry", Rooney suddenly whispered in her ear and the mother frowned turning to her daughter. "For getting pregnant so early", the girl continued, but Regina shook her head quickly stopping her daughter.

"No no sweetie, don't apologize. I love you no matter what. And besides. Just like with me and your mother, you and Eve can't control it. I can't blame you. And while I am too young to be a grandmother, I'm glad I will be here in order to meet them", she said caressing her daughter's stomach and said daughter couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

Crevan walked into the classroom and his last class for the day started with a story by his favorite teacher. Once the story was finished their class was dismissed and they were able to go home. He walked out of the building and was met by his sister who talked with her best friend Laura.

"Rooney!"

The two girls turned to the taller boy and Laura blushed looking away. "What is it Crevan?"

"Have you seen Ian?"

"No I haven't. Now go"

Crevan scoffed at his sister, like he had watched his mother do, before walking away walking over to the rather empty playground. He walked over and sat on one of the swings looking down at the ground. Something caught his eye on the ground and he got down onto the ground seeing the small bird as it carefully walked across the grass.

Crevan smiled as he took the animal into his hands but after a second he felt a large bite and his hand stung more than ever. Yelping out he held the animal in his palm and next thing he knew the animal turned slowly into dust, Crevan hearing its scream before it disappeared completely.

"Bad bird"

* * *

**Present Time**

Crevan walked to the cafeteria ordering a soda when he felt presence and turned to see his dark friend walking towards him. "What do you want?"

"You haven't talked to Ian I see", Rumple said looking at the food distractibly and Crevan rolled his eyes.

"Well he doesn't exactly like me right now", he answered raising his eyebrows in an almost guilty way and Rumple nodded in understanding.

Emma walked down the hall on the way to the toilet when she discovered her son standing with Rumple by the cafeteria. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked closer to them, enough to hear their conversation.

"Have you told him? About your magic?", Rumple asked the boy and Crevan sighed crossing his arms, Emma frowning at the question.

"You really think I would tell him? I haven't told anyone about my magic, not even my moms, how would you expect me to tell him? His own father possesses dark magic, how would he feel if his best fiend suddenly came over to him and told him he has dark magic?"

Emma gasped out backing away from the conversation running back to her daughter's room, everyone's heads turning to the blonde, Regina standing from her seat looking at her wife with worried eyes. "Emma?"

"You should know. I'm not here to hurt Ian nor Belle. I'm here to make peace and be with my family again", Rumple said as Crevan received his soda and the boy sighed shaking his head.

"And you think that will be easy? You left them just after Ian was born. You left your family when they needed you the most. And for what? Did you find another woman? Or were you just a coward like you were with your other son, Neal?"

Rumple felt anger boil inside him and stepped closer to the tall boy. "What makes you think you can speak to me like that boy?"

"You know why. I'm not coward like you", he said with crossed arms and Rumple let a fireball appear in his palm.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you"

Crevan let a fireball appear in his won palm stepping closer to the man. "You need to remember who you're dealing with. I can easily kill you. Friend."

"Then why don't you show me?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake, the two men standing completely still. "Crevan stop!", Regina's voice rung through her son's head and the boy turned to see his mothers and Eve standing behind Rumple about ten feet away. He sighed and turned back to the man turning off his fireball.

"If you weren't important to Belle and Ian, I wouldn't haven't hesitated", he said walking towards his mothers.

"I'm not important to Ian", Rumple suddenly said looking at the boy and said boy turned to look back at the man, his mothers looking up at their son.

"If you had stayed with your family, you would have known Ian cares a lot. Despite you failing him as a father, he still cares for you. He always will"

"And what makes you so sure?", the man asked and Crevan shook his head.

"Because I know him. Because he's my brother", he said before walking back to Rooney's room, Eve squeezing both mothers' shoulders, mentally telling them she would talk to Crevan before following him. The married couple turned to Rumple who stood straight.

"How long?", Regina asked and Rumple shook his head.

"I've known for a year. I don't know how long he has possessed it"

Regina sighed and turned to Emma who nodded and Regina turned to Rumple walking up close to him, their noses almost touching. "Threat my son again and I'll end you", she said before walking away, Emma following her.

"Crevan—"

"I don't wanna talk about it", Crevna stopped his sister in law and Eve sighed sitting next to him in the couch.

"Crevan why didn't you tell us?"

The boy kept quiet looking down and Eve sighed squeezing his shoulder in support. "What happened?", Ash asked as she saw her boyfriend sitting in the couch, his head down.

"Crevan Christopher Swan-Mills", Regina called out her son as she and her wife walked inside and Crevan groaned turning to his mother.

"What?"

"Don't use that tone Crevan. Why didn't you tell us you have magic?", she asked and everybody's widened their eyes at the admission.

"What?", Ash said with widened eyes, Violet following right behind.

"You have magic?"

"Are you serious right now?", Ian said with a frown while Henry stood with a sad face. He knew how dangerous it could be to have magic.

"Mom", Rooney's voice said breathlessly and they all turned to see the girl in the bed gasping for air. Regina immediately ran over to her daughter giving her the oxygen mask, letting her daughter's lungs get some air. Silence filled the room, only the sound of Rooney's breathing filling it. Eve walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand in her own, squeezing gently.

* * *

A few days later, Rooney was accepted to get discharged and they Swan-Mills family went home. Regina immediately started on dinner, Crevan helping her while Emma and Violet made the table, Emmett and Rooney sitting in the living room with Todd and Crevan.

"I'm glad to have you back home Rooney", Emmett said with a big smile and Rooney smiled at him before hugging him tight, kissing his head.

"Me too kid. Me too"

The front door opened and Henry stepped in, Emma and Violet smiling at him. He smiled and walked up to them, hugging his sister tight kissing her head before turning to his mother who smiled at him. Henry smiled and hugged her as well, kissing her cheek.

"Andrew is at the city hall putting up the last few things of his gear and he's ready for the party", he said and Emma nodded in understanding. The man may be wired sometimes, but he takes care of her son when she can't, so she knows she owes him and she trusts him.

"Good. How is Hanna? When is she coming?"

"She should be arriving tomorrow. Her boss can't give her vacation before tomorrow around five. So she's here late"

Emma nodded and a couple of minutes later dinner was ready and they all sat and began to eat in silence. But after a few seconds, Crevan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I was seven", he started out, looking down at his food, surprising everyone, and Regina quickly stopped her other children from saying anything, letting her son continue. "I was seven and I was in school. I was in the playground... sitting and waiting for you guys to come and pick us up"

Regina turned to her wife, suspecting her son's purpose and Emma sighed taking her wife's hand into her own before turning back to their son as he continued to talk. "I saw a bird on the ground. It was just trying to find food. But I was curious so I took it into my hand, holding it tight. And apparently I held it too tight. It bit me or... stung or whatever. It hurt me and I got angry. I killed it before I could even register", he finished and they all sat with wide eyes, open mouths.

"You killed a bird?", Violet asked and Crevan turned to her nodding, making Violet raise her eyebrows. "Well. I thought it was much more serious, like you killing a human, or something"

"Much more serious?! It doesn't matter if it was a bird or a human! I killed something that had a life. I took it from them! It darkened my heart!", he said and Violet held her hands up in defense.

"Sorry"

Crevan sighed and stood from the table. "I'm going to bed", he said and before any of them could say anything, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Purple? Like you?", Emma asked turning to her wife and Regina sighed leaning back in her chair.

"He's controlling it very well. He's possessed it since he was seven and I failed to notice", she said looking down and Emma felt her heart break.

"We both failed to noticed baby. Don't blame yourself honey", Emma said and Regina sighed looking down and Rooney nodded in agreement with her blonde mother.

"We should have felt his magic? How didn't we feel it?", Regina's asked herself and Emma sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know. I've always believed I could feel you and Rooney's magic. Not his"

Regina sighed and looked at her wife. "Who could have trained him? Rumple?", she asked her wife and Emma could see how panicked her wife was becoming.

"We will find out honey. Don't worry", Emma promised her and Regina sighed looking away.

"She's right mom. You'll figure it out", Henry promised as well and Regina smiled at him softly before turning to her oldest daughter.

"What about you honey? How is your magic doing?", she asked and the girl shrugged as she let her fork shuffle through her food.

"Better. Still leaning, but better. Not as good as he is though", she said nodding upwards and Regina sighed looking down for a moment before turning to her wife, about to say something when her youngest bet her to it.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?", she said turning to him as he sat next to her, letting her hand go through his hair, mentally noting to make an appointment at a hairdresser.

"Do me and Violet have magic too?"

Emma smiled softly at her son while Regina sighed shrugging.

"Not that I know of sweetheart. You could get it anytime. Like with your brother, he already had it when he was seven while your sister only had it when she was sixteen. You could even risk not having it at all. We will see", she said and letting her hand go through his hair before caressing his cheek softly. Emmett nodded before turning back to the food and Regina sighed turning to her wife who smiled back at her softly.

"Oh my god", Rooney suddenly whispered looking into oblivion with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", Emma asked ready to jump into action, but Rooney just sat and stared.

"I'm... I'm pregnant", she whispered in disbelief and they all sat with furrowed eyebrows.

"Y-Yes you are sweetie", Regina said softly and Rooney looked down at her food in disbelief.

"But... I... I can't...", she trailed off and none of them knew what her problem was.

"Why not?", Violet decided to ask and Rooney swallowed hard.

"I can't drink alcohol... I can't get drunk at my own party", she said and both Regina and Violet groaned rolling their eyes simultaneously and Emma couldn't help but smile at the actions.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked up the stairs later that night, ready to go to bed. But when they walked inside their bedroom, they were met by their oldest son sleeping in the middle of the bed, holding his blonde mother's pillow in his arms. The two mothers shared a soft smile and both walked over to their son kissing his cheek before getting ready for bed.

A few minutes late they were ready. And Emma laid down on her side of the bed, taking the pillow from her son, letting him wrap his arms around her body instead, her arms around her son's neck and head. Regina smiled and sat down in her own side of the bed leaning over kissing her wife softly before getting some sleep.

They laid in silence, Crevan's even breaths as the only sound in the bedroom, when Emma decided to break it.

"Three more of these bad boys", she whispered with a big smile and Regina chuckled nodding.

"Three boys more"


	45. Soon

Rooney and Eve were sitting in the girl's room, watching a movie in her bed. They were sitting in silence as they watched, Rooney snuggling into Eve's arms. "Seven weeks?", Rooney suddenly asked and Eve nodded.

"Yeah. Seven weeks", she repeated and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows thinking seven weeks back.

"That's must've been the day we were at the hotel. That night we were on our way to New York to work on my aunts custody case"

Eve thought back to the weekend and nodded as she remembered correctly. "Yeah. It was also that weekend where you mothers found out about us"

Rooney nodded taking a deep breath before turning to her girlfriend looking into her eyes. "Promise me something?", she whispered caressing Eve's cheek and the woman nodded, caressing the girl's own cheek with her hand that was wrapped around the girl.

"Anything"

Rooney sighed and looked into her girlfriend's deep eyes, her own eyes filled with love and Eve could see it. "Don't get drunk at my birthday party"

Eve let out a snort and a laugh before shaking her head looking at her girlfriend. "And why would I not be that? It's a party, I'm supposed to get drunk and have fun", she reasoned and Rooney groaned looking away.

"But I can't drink... I'm pregnant with your child. Now I have to sit with my mom drinking soda", she said and Eve laughed holding her girlfriend tighter.

"Or... you can use the time and take care of me while I'm drunk off my ass"

"Eeeeeeve"

"Rooney, I've promised to get drunk with your mother. I promised her that first, sorry"

Rooney sighed and crossed her arms turning back to the still going movie. Eve smiled and began kissing her girlfriend all over her face, trying to get a smile. "Come on sweetie, don't pout"

Stubborn as her mothers, Rooney just made an annoyed sound and tried to move away from her girlfriend, but Eve could see how hard she was fighting a smile and embarrassingly a moan as well. "Come on sweetie. I know you want to", Eve whispered and Rooney bit her lower lip in order to stop herself. Eve smiled and pulled the girl closer, their faces inches apart.

"Let me take care of you", she's whispered and Rooney let out a moan much to her own dismay. "Yeah. Let me take care of you baby", Eve repeated, whispering as she kissed her girlfriend sensually while her hands gently moved the girl's t-shirt up her body.

"Eve", Rooney moaned giving up and Eve smirked kissing her cheek before looking into her own.

"Yes my love?", she asked in a whisper, waiting for the knowing answer and Rooney brought her hand to her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Make love to me"

Eve smiled wide and nodded, not going to deny her girlfriend's wish. "Anything for you my love", she whispered before pulling the girl's t-shirt over her head completely, meeting the girl's lips as soon as they could, the movie forgotten completely. To Eve's surprise, Rooney immediately got on top of her, laying her down on the bed.

"I wanna taste you", Rooney whispered in her ear and Eve moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She felt the girl opened her shirt before sitting up, pulling her with her. They kissed deeply as Rooney took off Eve's shirt, throwing it away. She pulled back from the kiss to look down at Eve's beautiful covered breasts and she immediately brought her arm around the woman, opening the bra like a pro, throwing it away as well.

"You're gorgeous", the girl whispered and Eve smiled kissing her once more.

"So are you", she said in between kisses and while Rooney disagreed with her, she smiled and kissed her once more as she laid the woman back down, kissing her down her jaw and neck, making the teacher moan loud.

"Shh. We gotta be quiet", she whispered before kissing her down her breast and stomach, reaching her target. She gently but fast opened her girlfriend's pants pulling them down her long legs before throwing them away, her black panties not far behind. Rooney could see how drenched they were and she smiled in pride, knowing it was all for her.

"You smell good", she whispered looking up at her girlfriend and said girlfriend smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you ready?", she asked and Rooney smiled crawling up the woman's body till they were on the same eye level.

"One hundred percent", she whispered against the woman's lips before crawling back down, without even kissing her lips. Eve groaned at the tease, but before she could complain, she felt a mouth on her clit and moaned out, making Rooney stop her with her hand. "Sshh"

Eve took one of the pillows only to discover the teddy lion she gad given Rooney on her first birthday. She smiled thinking back to the memory, but was interrupted as she felt a tongue moving inside her and she screamed out, making Rooney chuckled against her.

"Well now my family knows what we're doing for sure", she said with a chuckle before continuing her work, Eve continuing to moan.

"I hope she's enjoying herself. I agreed to a movie. Not Netflix and chill", Emma said as she laid in the bed with the pillow in front of her ears and Regina chuckled moving closer to her wife, bringing her arm around her wife's body.

"I think she does. I hear Eve is good in bed", she said and Emma made a disgusted face looking at her wife, and said wife broke out in laughter.

"Regina! How the hell do you know that?!"

"From our daughter of course. What? Did you think I had cheated on you?", she asked with a smirk and Emma removed the pillow from her ears crossing her arms.

"No", she said looking away, but Regina knew better. She hummed as she moved closer to her wife moving on top of her.

"Did you think I cheated because she was taller than you? Hotter than you? Sexier than you?", she asked in the blonde's ear and said blond moved away from her wife, embarrassed to be read so easily. "Oh honey. No one can keep up with the one and only Emma Swan", Regina said kissing her wife's cheek and said wife turned to look up at her wife's meeting her brown eyes.

"Swan-Mills", she said in a low voice and Regina grinned as she leaned down to kiss her, only to be stopped by two hands on her face.

"You haven't cheated on me? Ever?", the blonde asked in a surprisingly vulnerable voice and Regina felt her heart break.

"I would never cheat you Emma. Never have and never will. I love you too much to even thinking about doing it. I can't imagine my life without you in it as my wife. You've given me five children, soon eight. Eight children Emma", she said and Emma smiled biting her lip.

"Don't forget the grandchildren", she said and Regina groaned rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe we're going to be grandparents already. I'm not even fifty five yet. It's way too early for me", she said laying half on top of her wife completely with all her weight, but still protecting her pregnant belly. "I'm having triplets in five months, my daughter is having her own child in seven months and my son could have his any moment", she said and Emma nodded looking at her wife, love filling her eyes.

"It's okay honey. We can be good grandparents"

Regina sighed nodding and Emma smiled kissing her cheek. She heard a groaned and her wife pulled herself up so she could meet her eyes. "I'm horny", she pouted out and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Then let's do something about that shall we?"

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

"Mommy!", Crevan screamed as he walked inside his home after school and Regina immediately ran out of the kitchen and over to her son.

"What's wrong sweetie?", she asked as she got down on her knees looking over his face and body, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Someone's following me", he said burying his face in his mother's neck and Regina frowned looking out of the door as she held her son close.

"Stay here sweetheart", she said and Crevan nodded as he hid behind the door watching his mother walk outside.

"I know you're there", she called out, a fireball appearing in her hand and a second later a familiar man appeared, a dog in front of him.

"Archie", Regina greeted him surprisingly, the fireball disappearing and the man smiled at her.

"Regina. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you little son", he said walking forward and Regina sighed and turned to her son who stood behind the door, eyes full of fear.

"It's okay sweetie", she said holding out her hand for him to take, but he stayed hidden, moving a little further away. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her son, wondering what got him so scared.

"I can see the resemblance", Archie said Regina turning to him with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"His eyes and hair. He's a perfect combination of you and Emma", he said as a matter of fact and Regina sighed turning to look back at her son with a soft smile on her face, love and pride filling her eyes.

"He is"

"Well I will be on my way. Have a nice day madame mayor, Crevan", he greeted them goodbye before walking down the road with Pongo right behind him. Regina sighed and walked back to her son who stood and watched the man and dog leave.

"It's okay sweetie. Archie won't hurt you", she said bringing her arms around his small body. The boy nodded but Regina could still see the fear in his eyes. Something had clearly scared him deeply and she was determined to find out who did it to her little prince.

* * *

**Present Time**

It was time. They were all ready to leave and stood in the dining room, waiting patiently. "It's okay sweetie", Regina said gently to her daughter as she stood with her backpack ready for school.

"What if they bully me?", she asked in a low vulnerable voice and Crevan smiled walking forward.

"We will be here all the way Roo. Violet and I will make sure they will regret it. And you know Eve is going to protect you too", he assured her and Rooney felt her heart warm at the mention of her love, but still sighed nodding looking down.

"I don't feel so good. Maybe I should stay home"

"Honey you have to start at some point. Let's get it over with, okay?", Emma said standing next to her and Rooney sighed and nodded taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's do this", she said walking towards the door, seeing the mirror in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at the scar across her face and the little scar on her upper lip.

"You're beautiful sweetheart. A scar doesn't change that", Regina whispered standing next to her daughter and said daughter turned to her, looking down at her mother's scar on her lip.

"Your mom is right Rooney. Just look at her. The scar she has. To me it's just more attractive", Emma said standing next to her wife and leaned in kissing her wife softly on the lips making Rooney smile. "Just because she has a scar, it doesn't make her any less beautiful or attractive. And my love for her won't disappear for her either. Not because of something stupid as a scar. Scars are attractive. They show you've fought in life. People who don't see that are idiots", Emma finished and Rooney couldn't help but chuckle, feeling her mother's words sinking into her heart.

"We need to go or we'll be late", Crevan said and Rooney nodded and hugged her mothers tight in a group hug.

"I love you both", she whispered and they both smiled sharing a look.

"We love you too sweetheart", they both said in unison making Rooney smile. The triplets and Emmett went to school, Crevan driving Emmett to school first, all of them kissing his cheek before letting him go, the boy groaning at his siblings embarrassing actions. They all laughed and waved at him before driving off to their own school.

Once there Rooney felt her heart stop, Crevan immediately sensing it with his magic. "It's okay Rooney. We're here for you. All the way", he assured her and Violet nodded in agreement. Rooney sighed. "And look who's here", he said nodding towards the window and and Rooney turned to look out of the window, immediately spotting Eve standing by the door waiting for them.

A smile instantly took over and the oldest triplet took a deep breath before getting out of the car, immediately feeling eyes on her, murmurs everywhere. Trying to ignore them, she met Crevan's supporting eyes before walking over to Eve who stood and smiled at her.

"Hello beautiful", the woman whispered and Rooney smiled, blushing hard before hugging her girlfriend tight. "Are you okay?"

Rooney nodded and Eve smiled turning to Crevan and Violet who smiled back at her. "Let's go inside", she said and Rooney nodded letting her girlfriend lead her inside.

"I trust you to look after her when I'm not around", the elder woman said to Crevan and the boy immediately nodded.

"Of course. And the same will you"

"Of course", she answered back, Crevan nodded. "The first class is with you right?", he asked and Eve nodded as they walked down the hallway, hearing the murmurs all around them, all of the students looking discreetly, yet not, at the oldest triplet and her scar. Rooney felt herself crumble, her confidence disappearing faster than she had expected.

"Rooney!"

They turned to see Laura walking towards the girl. Rooney felt herself crumble even more, but Eve's hand on her shoulder got her back to herself and she smiled as she saw Laura standing in front of her. "How are you feeling?", Laura asked and Rooney sighed smiling.

"I'm okay"

Laura let out a breath of relief, smiling wide. "Thank god. I've missed you so much", she said wrapping her arms around the girl and said girl smiled hugging her back. Violet looked around in the hallway seeing everyone staring at them and she elbowed Crevan, making him look up. He sighed and turned to Eve who saw the look in his eyes.

"Let's get to class", he said and Eve immediately nodded and they walked to her classroom, a few students already sitting in their seats. Rooney turned to Eve receiving a smile in return.

"I need to go to the library to get some books, just sit with your siblings. They will watch out for you. It's okay", the woman whispered and Rooney sighed and nodded following her brother to her seat, her sister sitting down next to her. They sat for a few minutes before Brock walked inside the classroom.

"Well look who it is. I see you chose to come back after all. Tired of skipping class?"

Rooney rolled her eyes looking away while Crevan gave Brock a warning look.

"And what's with your face? Did you run into a sharp pole or something?", he said making the boys around him laugh and Crevan immediately stood from his seat walking over to the boy.

"You need to be careful"

"Or what? You'll give me a big scar across my face like she has?", he asked and Crevan felt his magic boil inside him, the fire ready at his fingertips.

"I might"

Brock grinned turning to Violet who eyed him with deadly eyes. "What's up little Mary", he said and suddenly felt a push to his chest.

"Say that again and let's see what happens", Crevan said stepping closer to the boy and said boy smirked at him.

"Little Mary", he challenged the tall boy and that triggered Crevan, a fireball appearing in his hand.

"I hope you like grilled brock-coli", he said before flicking his wrists, getting ready to push the boy away, only to feel his magic stop, the fireball turning off. He furrowed his eyebrows turning to see his oldest sister with her hand in front of herself, clearly the one to turn off his fireball.

"You blocked my magic?"

"Violence doesn't solve anything Crevan, you know that. You're not violent. So don't start", Rooney said and Crevan sighed hearing a laugh behind him and before Brock could register, a fist met his face, making him fall to the floor.

"Nice punch", a voice said and they all turned to see Ian standing a few feet away from them. Crevan furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before shaking his head, clearing his mind.

"Thanks"

Ian smirked and walked up to his best friend, holding up his fish. Crevan smiled and fist bumped him before hugging him tight. "I'm sorry for blaming you bro", Ian apologized and Crevan chuckled shaking his head.

"Nah man it's okay, I get it", Crevan quickly stopped him and Ian sighed nodding before walking over to his girlfriend who smiled at him, kissing him deeply. Crevan smiled and turned to look at the boy in the floor, his nose dripping blood.

"Like I said. You need to be careful"

* * *

Regina sat in her office, doing paperwork when her assistant knocked on the door, walking inside. "Madame mayor. Someone's here to see you", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows nodding.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Gold"

Regina frowned and nodded looking around for a moment before turning back to her assistant. "Send him in"

Nina nodded and walked back out letting the man walk in. Regina looked up from her papers and met Gold's eyes. "Lock the door", she ordered him and the man did as he was told. When he turned back around, Regina was standing directly in front of him, making him almost jump in surprise.

"How dare you come here?"

"We need to talk—"

"No we don't. I want nothing from you", she quickly stopped him and the man sighed looking down.

"It's about your son. Crevan"

Regina sighed, knowing she had to listen to the man now. The moment she heard it was about her son, she knew she couldn't let the man leave. "Then please take a seat", she said walking over to her desk, Gold following her over to the chair in front of the desk.

"Speak", she immediately said and Gold sighed looking around for a moment before starting.

"As you know I've been watching over your son—"

"Watching over? That's what you choose to call it?", she interrupted him and the man sighed looking down.

"If you knew how many times I've saved his life", he said anger rising and Regina scoffed.

"Please. Spare me the hero talk. We all know you're not a hero. You've always been a coward, always will be"

"Like mother like son, I see", he said with a smile, remembering back to his and Crevan's conversation at the hospital and Regina smirked back at him.

"You can understand my pride", she said, pride indeed showing, making Rumple shake his head looking down.

"But I'm telling you the truth. I watched as he killed that bird ten years ago", he said and Regina was taken aback. Crevan would never have told Gold about the bird. So the only way the man could know of the incident was to actually be there. Gold smirked knowing the woman realized.

"Ever since he killed that bird, his heart has only darkened. And as people with magic ourselves, not to mention dark magic, we know how easy it is to give into the darkness. And we need to watch out for our sons, making sure they don't slip. That we help them see the light before it's too late", he said, a worried expression on his face and Regina frowned at the man.

"Sons? Ian has magic?", she asked in a whisper and Gold nodded standing from his seat.

"Indeed. And very powerful dark magic. Just like your son", he said and Regina sighed looking at her desk for a moment.

"Did you teach him? Controlling his magic?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "No. He did that on his own. A natural. Like mother like son", he said once again before walking towards the door.

"I would call the school if I were you. Something tells me your son is playing with fire today", he said before walking out of the office, leaving a mayor lost for words. Emma walked into the building, meeting Gold at the door. "Gold"

"Miss Swan, how lo—"

"Swan-Mills", she corrected him and the man sighed nodding.

"Right. Of course, my apologies. How uh... how is Henry doing?", he asked and Emma let herself relax by the thought of her son.

"He's doing great. He's going to be a father soon", she said and Gold smiled a true smile.

"Really? How long until?", he asked and for the first time ever, Emma actually felt she had a real life conversation with the man.

"Hanna, his girlfriend, is actually over time, so she could deliver any minute now", she said and Gold smiled wide at the thought of getting his first great grandchild.

"Congratulations. I hope I can meet the child one day", he said with a hopeful smile and Emma couldn't get herself to break the man's heart.

"Of course. You're its great grandfather after all. And congratulations to you too", she said with a smile and Gold smiled back before nodding walking out of the building.

"I'll see you later miss Swan-Mills", he said and Emma smiled nodding the man goodbye before walking towards her wife's office.

"Hello Nina. Here's your lunch", Emma greeted the assistant smiling at her as she placed a take out bag on the desk.

"Oh, I didn't order anything miss", the assistant said confused and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"I know. It's from Neal", she said smirking and winking at the girl before walking inside her wife's office, leaving the assistant with a hard blushing face. Emma shook her head as she walked in, meeting her wife's back form, the woman standing by the window.

"Hi babe. Everything okay?", Emma asked as she walked closer to her wife, placing the takeout bag on the desk. She walked over and brought her arms around her wife's waist, her hands immediately feeling the baby bump.

"Have you felt any of them yet?", she asked softly and Regina shook her head before turning around in her wife's arms, meeting green eyes.

"I love you so much", she whispered cupping her wife's face and Emma smiled but Regina could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm okay. It's just the hormones", she cried out and Emma chuckled despite knowing it was evil do it.

"You're going to love me so much more", she said and Regina pulled back from her wife's neck, tears falling.

"Why?"

"I bought onion rings", she said and Regina's eyes filled with love and passion, Emma not quite sure if it was for her of for the onion rings.

“You’re right. I love you so much more now”, Regina moaned bringing their lips together in hard kiss, her sadness completely gone and @Emma immediately kissing her back.

“Not that I’m complaining, but… I thought you wanted onion rings”, she said in between kisses and Regina moaned out pulling back from the kiss slightly to look at the takeout bag for moment before turning back to her wife, looking back and forth, obviously not knowing what she wanted the most. Emma frowned at her wife and her face fell to a stone cold one.

“Seriously?”

Regina kept looking back and forth between her wife’s lips and the bag but in the end the takeout bag won and she pouted as she ran over and quickly took the onion rings out, eating them. Emma stood speechless as her wife ran to the takeout bag and she knew she had lost.

“Onion rings. My biggest competition”


	46. Protective

Rooney stood in front of her mirror, a black dress on her body that hugged her curves like it should. Her hair was on point, loose with all of it to one side. But her makeup was still not on yet. "Babe? It's me, may I come in?", Eve's voice rung through her bedroom and Rooney immediately walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her girlfriend in a tight red dress, her hair falling down over her right shoulder.

"Eve...", Rooney trailed off and Eve felt herself blush.

"Too much?"

Rooney sighed smiling and walked forward, kissing her softly. "You're perfect", she whispered and Eve chuckled shaking her head.

"You're the perfect one, my love", she whispered before kissing her girlfriend once more and Rooney smiled kissing her back softly, getting lost in her girlfriend's soft lips on her own.

Finally being able to show her love for Eve to the rest of the world (or mostly just her family and closest friends), made Rooney happier than she had ever been. She truly believed Eve would be her only one and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her days with her. They were having a baby now as well.

Just the thought of a little kid with Eve's brown eyes and her own dark brown hair, running around their house, a toy in his hand and a big smile on his little face.

"I love you", Eve whispered, bringing back her girlfriend from her thoughts and Rooney smiled kissing her deeper.

"I love you too", she said in between their kisses before deepening it even more, her tongue meeting the woman's, a moan escaping.

"Wow wow, straight people coming through", they heard Violet say as she and Ash walked inside Rooney's room and the oldest triplet groaned rolling her eyes, almost hating her sister for interrupting her and her girlfriend's moment, while Eve blushed, holding back a grin, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry Violet. How can we help?", Eve asked walking towards the girls and said girls turned to her, Violet with a helpless face, Ash just as helpless.

"You're an easy woman right?", Violet asked and Eve frowned at her, clearly caught off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. You dance, right?", she asked and Eve had to bite her tongue in order to keep her laughter in.

"Me? Dancing? No", she immediately rejected and Violet and Ash sighed.

"Miss Rothlo please! I need to show Crevan that I'm a good dancer. Otherwise I won't get any tonight", Ash pouted and Rooney and Violet immediately cringed, closing their eyes, mentally trying to rip that picture out of their minds.

"Too much information Ash", Violet said and Ash blushed looking away. Eve sighed and turning to her girlfriend who smiled at her.

"You dance good babe. Show them your moves", Rooney said and Eve narrowed her eyes at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course babe. Remember when we danced at the hotel that morning in New York? Sexy moves", she said and Violet closed her eye, cringing once more.

"Again. Too much information", she said, but Eve just smirked at her girlfriend.

"Well you certainly liked them by the moves you showed me after"

"Still too much information!", she said out loud, almost yelling and Ash snorted looking at the couple, neither of them paying any attention to the cringing girl, watching her sister and sister in law flirt and undressing each other with their eyes.

"Oh I definitely did"

"GUYS!"

"Fine I'll help you. But only because miss fancy pants over here says so", Eve stopped the yelling girl and Violet sighed in relief.

"Thank you. And stop undressing your girlfriend with your eyes Rooney! You're a creep!"

"A proud creep!"

* * *

"Babe, Eve just arrived, she told me Henry and Andrew are at the city hall and are setting the last things up", Emma said as she walked inside her and her wife's bedroom, seeing said wife standing by the mirror, a sexy black dress on her body, the dress letting her body show her pregnant belly easily. Regina hummed nodding, as she put on her makeup, letting her wife continue. "She also told me the guards are here. They demand to get at least a hundred bucks each for this", she said making Regina flinch.

"What? A hundred bucks each?! Do you know how many guards I've ordered? Are they absolutely insane?!", Regina said and Emma shrugged understanding her wife's outburst.

"I'll talk to them. And the last thing... god I'm lucky", she stopped as she saw her wife turn around and Regina smirked at her wife's open mouth and wide eyes. She knew how lucky Emma was and the blonde better know too.

"So am I", she said walking towards her wife and said wife gulped looking up and down at the brunette.

"You're even hotter when you're pregnant", she said and Regina chuckled smiling before kissing her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

Regina smiled into the kiss, kissing her harder and Emma could feel her wife's want and need, but she knew they had to stop. "Babe. As much as I would love to take you now, I can't. We have triplets to celebrate", she said with much disgrace and Regina pouted but nodded.

"Of course. You go check on Crevan. I will check on Emmett", she said and Emma nodded kissing her wife one more time before walking out of the bedroom towards her son's. Knocking on the door she got an invitation and she walked in, seeing her son putting on his leather jacket with a white t-shirt inside.

"Hey ma. What do you think?", he asked and Emma couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Like mother like son they say", she said with a grin and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, well I gotta have it from somewhere", he said hugging her tight and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Yeah you're right", she agreed cupping his cheeks. "You're growing so fast sweetie", she whispered, tears threatening in her eyes and Crevan smiled nodding.

"So are you"

That made Emma's smile instantly disappear and Crevan snorted, clearly joking with her.

"Oh ma come on. You know I think you're young right?", he promised her, but Emma was already gone.

"Nope, you ruined it"

"Ma come on, I was joking", he called after her but Emma just chuckled shaking her head she walked out of the room towards her daughter's only to see it empty. She frowned and walked over to her other daughter's room meeting one of the weirdest sights she's ever seen.

Her best friend slash daughter in law, dancing with her two daughters and other daughter in law. They turned to see Emma by the door and Eve smiled at her.

"Emma. Come dance with us", she said pulling the blonde over and said blonde chuckled as she began to dance as well.

"Why are we dancing?"

"We just are", Violet answered and they all danced when the door suddenly opened again, this time Crevan stood in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"We're dancing?", he asked and they all nodded, Ash pulling him inside and the boy shrugged dancing along as well. A few seconds later the door opened once more and Regina and Emmett walked in.

"Why are you all dancing?", Regina asked while Emmett just laughed and ran inside, dancing with Eve while Emma walked over to her wife.

"We just are. Come on", she said pulling her wife over and Regina frowned at her wife for wanting to dance with their time limit. And yet she could feel her body start to move.

"We don't have time to dance, the party starts in an hour", she pointed out, feeling her wife turning her around, her back meeting the blonde's front.

"An hour is a long time", the blonde said, their bodies swinging as the music played in the room.

"Time is strict", Regina commented distracted and Emma hummed turning her back around, her arm around her waist, their lips inches away. Emma smiled and leaned in, their lips almost meeting when a cellphone interrupted them and Regina groaned lowly, only for Emma to hear, a smirk appearing on the blonde's face and the brunette pulled out her phone from her purse.

"Hi Ruby. Alright, we'll be there. Bye"

Emma mentally asked and Regina nodded moving away from her wife with a kiss to her cheek. "Alright let's get going kids", Emma said and Rooney turned off the music while Eve stood still staring at her best friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"And Eve", she said not receiving anything in return.

"Come on kids", Emma said again, all of them leaving the room, leaving Eve alone in the room with her arms in the air in disbelief, Emma in the doorway.

"And Eve", the tall woman said again and Emma almost snorted but held her composure shaking her head.

"No"

Eve frowned and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room, receiving a smirk from the blonde, not being able to stop herself from smirking back at her. She knew Emma only teased and sometimes she hated how easy it was for Emma to get under her skin, but she loved her anyway.

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

Emma woke up to a scream by her son and she knew he was hungry. She groaned as she got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, towards her children's bedroom.

"Hi baby, yeah I know", she whispered as she saw her son lying in his crib, a red face full of tears. "Yeah baby come on", she whispered pulling him up and the boy immediately found a nipple, sucking hard.

Emma jumped in surprise and looked down to see her son clinging to her as he sucked on her nipple. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry but that milk was gone a long time ago", she said suddenly remembering her and Regina's activities a few hours prior and she had completely forgotten she was naked.

"You're really hungry aren't you?", she asked as he sucked harder desperately trying to find something to eat.

"Let get you to your mom before you suck my breast dry like rosin", she said walking back to her bedroom seeing her wife already sitting ready.

"He's really going at it over there", Regina commented and Emma chuckled while nodding.

"He is. He needs his mother"

Regina chuckled and took the small baby into her arms, his mouth immediately finding her nipple and began sucking hard once again, the milk instantly running into his mouth. Regina let out a moan and leaned back against the headboard.

"It's such a relief. In times like this, I love our children for inheriting your eating habits", she said her eyes closed and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Yeah. But believe it or not, they will have your sass, when they grow older", she said and Regina laughter lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

Emma chuckled and looked down at her son as he ate hungrily, a big smile on her face. Suddenly they heard a choking sound and Crevan coughed the milk our of his mouth, crying out.

"Oh baby, you gotta take it easy", Regina said worried as she pulled him up into her arms and laid him against her shoulder, clapping his back gently. Emma smiled as she watched her son open and close his mouth, desperate for more milk and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in, kissing his small cheek softly as he brought his small fist rubbing his eye.

"Yeah I know kid. It's a good milk", she said winking at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Be careful Swan. He might get jealous", she said and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"If someone gets jealous, it's me. These three little sunshines are the luckiest kids in the world to suck your nipples"

Regina chuckled and turned to lean over, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips. "Then it's good these lips are only for you"

* * *

**Present Time**

They all walked inside the city hall, balloons and lights everywhere. The lights were turned off so the only lights they could see was Andrew's lights from his dj setup.

"Wow this is beautiful", Ash said as they walked in and Violet nodded in agreement smiling as she watched her older brother standing with Andrew behind the dj setup. The man turned and smiled at his family as they walked in. Andrew smiled and turned to Henry, saying something in his ear before walking over to the family.

"Swan-Mills. You should see what Henry can do with a few buttons", he said crossing his arms as he turns to give Henry a thumps up. Henry smiles and starts the music, letting his family hear his work for the first time. Violet and Rooney along with Regina widened their eyes while Crevan and Emma chuckled nodding to the beat.

"He's good", Emma said to Andrew who nodded in agreement. Regina smiled as she watched the happy smile on her son's face. She knew he loved writing, but it was obvious he loved playing music as well.

After a minute he was done and they all clapped as the man walked down and over to his family. "That was so good sweetheart", Regina said with a big smile and Henry smiled back at her.

"Thanks mom"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek making him groan. "Ugh mom, you put lipstick on me", he said and they all chuckled as Regina cleaned it away.

"Alright lets get ready people. The guests is going to be here soon", Emma said out loud and they all nodded and started getting everything ready and Henry chose to walk over to Eve who made sure the decorations on the few tables were good.

"Miss Rothlo"

The teacher turned to the man and smiled at him. "Henry. How are you doing? I hear you're going to be a parent soon", she said and Henry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am. I'm very excited. And congratulations to you too", he said and Eve sighed smiling at him.

"Thank you. And yeah, I'm really excited as well", she said and Henry smiled at her before walking a little closer.

"You know me Eve. I'm a protective brother", he said with a knowing look and Eve chuckled.

"Indeed you are. And I admire you for that", she said knowing where the man was going.

"Good, good. Then you should know that if you ever hurt my little sister in any way, I will make sure your first thought is to leave Storybrooke. Understand me?"

Eve smiled as she looked into his eyes showing nothing but protectiveness. Smirking she took a step closer, their noses almost touching. He was almost five inches taller than her. "You know me Henry. I've been nothing but protective and loving towards you and your siblings. If I hurt any of them or you, unintentionally, I would do anything in my power to make sure you were safe and loved. I wouldn't just leave. You know me better than that", she said and Henry smiled nodded as he watched the protectiveness in her eyes as well.

"I don't doubt that. But Rooney isn't like your niece now. She's your girlfriend. And she loves you more than anything. So if you break her heart, it won't be the same if you hurt us", he said and Eve looked away, understanding what he means. Not sensing any answer from the woman, Henry decided to continue.

"Her heart will be broken. And not like ours would. You're her true love. Not to mention the mother of her child. She's pregnant with your kid. If you hurt her, she will not just be hurt. She will be heartbroken. She will lose all hope in finding love and she will most likely lose all confidence. More than she already has after her attack. You won't just break her heart and soul. You will destroy her life. So imagine me if that happens", he finished and Eve stood still looking at the boy with both pride and a little fear maybe. She was about to answer when Rooney bet her to it.

"Henry! You're traumatizing her", the little sister said and Henry turned to her.

"I'm your brother Rooney, I'm just protecting you. You know I support you guys more than anyone else", he said and Rooney sighed and turned to Eve who smiled assuringly at her.

"What did he say to you?"

"Only the truth and what was necessary. Don't worry", she promised and Rooney turned to her brother who sighed and looked down. The girl sighed and turned to Eve and hugged her tight.

"I will always love you. No matter what you do", she said and Eve wanted to say something but someone bet her to it again.

"Eve", Emma's voice ring through the city hall and they all turned to the blonde. “Your mom and Edmund is here", she said and Eve smiled and nodded and turned to Rooney kissing her softly before walking over to her mother and brother hugging them both. Rooney turned to her older brother eyeing him suspiciously for a moment before shaking her head walking away leaving the man sighing deep.


	47. Sweet Seventeen

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a good time and it was safe to say everyone was pretty drunk. Regina, Rooney and Emmett sat by one of the tables with sodas in front of them, Emmett playing on his phone while Regina and Rooney talked. Rooney was nervous for when their friends wanted her and her siblings to have their shots, knowing she couldn’t take them and she had to come with an excuse. She couldn’t well tell them she was pregnant. That would only add further questions and she would have to come up with something else. Everybody knew she was gay, so it would be highly unusual for her to get pregnant.

“Are you sure it’s the best thing to do sweetheart?”, Regina asked and Rooney sighed shaking her head.

“I don’t know. If I tell them I’m pregnant, they will think someone raped me because I don’t sleep with boys”, she explained and Regina nodded, seeing the problem. But she also knew that her daughter would be showing just like any other pregnant woman and it would be hard to find a way out of it with evidence like that. It has to come out at some point. Ever since she and Emma had the triplets, their family have been the number one favourites on the gossip list. Everyone talks about them and it will be hard to get around that with a seventeen year old pregnant triplet.

“We have to come up with something. I can’t tell it’s Eve’s. The news will be on everybody’s lips before tomorrow morning and Principal Thompson will fire her the second she walks inside the school on Monday”, Rooney said and Regina sighed nodding in understanding.

“I can always make a spell on him, making him forget it or bypasses it?”, she suggested and Rooney turned to her mother, actually considering it, but Regina quickly shook her head. “No. That would be wrong”, she said and Rooney groaned placing her chin on her palm as her elbow rested on her knee.

“Being gay and in love with your teacher while being pregnant is a tough situation”, she said and Regina laughed at her daughter.

“Well not many girls are in your situation”

Rooney rolled her eyes looking at her mother who smiled and the girl couldn’t help but chuckle at her, before turning to see her mother and girlfriend dancing on the floor, drinks in their hands. “You know we have to carry them home right?”, she said to her mother and Regina nodded in agreement.

“Indeed we are. Ugh sometimes I hate being pregnant”, she groaned out and both Rooney and Emmett turned to look at their mother who was surprised they heard it above the loud music in the city hall. “I love you both”, she quickly said, saving herself and both children just rolled their eyes, knowing their mother was only joking but still. Suddenly Emma and Eve came over, Emma sitting down next to her wife while Eve jumped up on Rooney’s lap, the girl widening her eyes as she looked around making sure no one was looking.

“Babe, you need to get down, someone could see us”, she said and Eve groaned and laid her head on Rooney’s shoulder.

“Nooooo, I’m tired. And horney”, she said the last word in a low voice making Rooney blush hard, Regina knowing what Eve said. She turned to her wife who sat and stared at their son as she touched his face with a palm.

“Gina, we made this”, the drunk blonde said turning to her wife as she caressed her son’s face with her palm and fingers, Emmett frowning at his drunk mother before looking at his other mother and Regina had to bite her tongue in order to keep her laugh in.

“We did honey”

Emma smiled and grunted turning to her son, kissing his face, making him groan. He had never thought he should see his mother drunk. Rooney chuckled and turned to Eve who was now sleeping on her shoulder. She sighed and turned to her brunette mother. “Should I take her home?”, she asked and Regina looked at the woman on her daughter’s lap and looked at her clock sighing.

“It’s not even two am yet. Wait an hour and just watch. In about thirty minutes, she and Emma will dance again, two drinks more down each”, she said and Rooney sighed nodding turning to see her girlfriend now fully awake, their lips inches away.

“Your tongue looks delicious, give it to me”, she said leaned in and Rooney couldn’t stop the woman before her tongue was buried in her mouth. Emmett groaned making disgusted noises while Regina stared at them for a moment before turning to see her wife looking at them as well, her chin placed on her palms as her elbows rested on the table.

“Aren’t they cute Gina?”, she asks and Regina chuckled shaking her head before turning to her daughter.

“Indeed they are”

Emma watched her daughter and best friend make out and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her wife as well. She turned to look at her wife and Regina turned to her as well, feeling the eyes on her and she instantly knew what the blonde wanted. Emma smirked and leaned in but a finger on her lips stopped her.

“No”

Crevan and Ian was standing by the beer pong table, the two of them against two other boy. One of the other shot their ball and it didn’t hit, making Crevan, Ian and all the people behind them yell out. “Come on dude what was that kind of throw? Leave the basket team already”, Crevan said and they all laughed.

“Well if you’re so much better than me, then why don’t you hit the ball in?”, the boy challenged and Crevan smirked, a perfect eyebrows rasied.

“Is that a challenge Johnson?”, he asked, Ian and the group behind them made noises making Johnson roll his eyes.

“Come on Swan-Mills. Show them your big ego skills. Fifty bucks on the table. Right there. You hit with closed eyes, they’re yours”, he said pulling out 50 holding them in his hand. Crevan turned to Ian who nodded with confident smirk on his face, Crevan imitating the expression. He turned to Johnson and before the boy could say anything, Crevan closed his eyes, throwing the ball and it landed in the the middle cup, making everybody yell out in cheer. Crevan smirked and held out his hand and Johnson sighed and gave him the 50 bucks, Crevan’s smirk only growing.

“My boyfriend is so hot”, Ash said as she and Violet with a few other girls sat by a table, and Violet groaned.

“I like my boyfriend better”, she said with a eyes filled with lust and the other girl’s grinned. Violet smiled and turned to see Laura walk over to them.

"Laura!"

The girl smiled and Violet smiled back at her hugging the girl tight while Ash watched as the boys laughed and cheered on Crevan as he just won the 50 bucks, when an idea suddenly struck.

“I’ve got an idea”, she said leaning in so the girls could hear and they all leaned in as they listened to her idea. They all nodded instantly and stood from their seats walking over to the beer pong table.

“Hello boys”, Ash greeted them, and they all turned to her. “Can we play?”, she asked and immediately earned laughs from the boys, Ash rolling her eyes at them and their pathetic egos.

“Why would you do that? You’ll lose”, Ian said to Ash and the girl raised an eyebrow.

“What? Afraid you’ll lose to a bunch of girls?”

The boys behind them ‘oohh’ed and Crevan and Ian turned to them giving them a look before turning to each other.

“You know how dangerous this is right?”, Ian asked and Crevan nodded.

“Indeed. If we don’t let them, we won’t get anything tonight. If we do, they can beat us and that will be embarrassing as hell. We just ha—“

“Wow wow, beat us? Seriously?”, Ian stopped his best friend and Crevan nodded.

“Have you even seen Violet play beer pong? She’s like the master of the game. Dude she beat me. Me!”

Ian sighed, finally seeing the real big problem and he turned to look at Violet who gave him a wink, despite the dangerous look in her eyes. He sighed and turned back to Crevan who nodded and he had to nod back. They both turned to the girls who smiled, knowing they had their boyfriend’s around their fingers.

“Alright. What are we playing for?”, Crevan asked and Ash thought for a moment before turning around, the girls meeting in a circle.

“Everybody knows what it is?”, Violet asked and they all nodded and they turned back to the boys who waited for an answer.

“If you guys win, you will win a free night with us, where you can do whatever you want with us”, Ash said and Crevan and Ian lost their voice, all the boys cheering at the price they could win.

“Damn Swan-Mills. You can do it”, a boy said clapping Crevan on his shoulder and the boy smirked and turned to Ian who smirked and they fist bumped before turning to the girls, Crevan smirking at them.

“Prepare to lose”

“Is it just me or are our children pretty drunk?”, Belle asked as she, Regina and Ruby sat and talked, Regina and Ruby chuckling.

“Indeed they are. And it looks like they are more popular than I thought”, Regina answered seeing all the boys cheering on her son and godson while Laura and Violet stood and talked.

“Well it doesn’t surprise me. Your family is quite the gossip. It’s not everyday the savior and former evil queen ends up together and becomes true loves and gets a heavy amount of children”, Ruby commented, Belle nodding in agreement and Regina had to admit they were right.

“Quite the gossip indeed”

Rooney watched as her siblings played beer pong, Crevan and Ian no doubting losing. She knew Crevan was good, but somehow Violet has always been better than him and she was proud of her sister for it. She turned to see her girlfriend taking shots with Emma and Edmund while Elisabeth sat next to her. “My daughter has always been a light drinker. Three beers down and she’s off to Neverland”, she said and Rooney chuckled and nodded in agreement. She loved to hear stories about Eve from her mother and Elisabeth could see how Rooney loved to listen to the stories.

“When she was fifteen, I let her go to her first party. I ordered her to come home at two and yet she came home at four in the morning. I was furious, but I couldn’t bring myself to be angry at her, because she just kept telling me how much fun she had with her friends”, she said and Rooney smiled turning to look at Eve who laughed at something Emma said.

“Eve has never been a girl with many friends, if no friend’s at all. Always a loner, sitting in her room all day to study so she could become a lawyer. From a young age, she already knew and she loved studying law. Seeing her this happy with your family is making me so happy”, Elisabeth said and Rooney smiled nodding. “You’ve made her so happy Rooney. You’ve given me a grandchild. I can’t thank you enough for that”

Rooney smiled and nodded, silently thanking the woman for giving her her girlfriend and Elisabeth brought her arms around the girl, hugging her tight, making Rooney feel tears in her eyes. Being accepted by Eve's mother was one of the best things that could happen to her. She couldn't thank the woman enough for giving her the opportunity to be happy with Eve.

“Ginaaaaaa! Have you seen my parents?”, Emma came over asking and Regina turned to her wife, who looked like a lost puppy.

“Your mother is on the dance floor with Neal and I think your dad is talking with Henry somewhere”, she answered and Emma looked around, discovering her son and father talking in the corner with Hanna next to Henry.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be grandparents soon Gina. Can you believe it? You and me, grandparents!”, Emma said out loud, grinning and Regina smiled and brought her hands to her wife’s cheeks bringing her closer, kissing her softly, Emma moaning at the feeling of wife’s lips on her own.

“It’s unbelievable indeed”

“Mhh, more”, Emma said kissing her again and Regina chuckled kissing her back once more before pulling back.

“Wait with that till we get home honey”

Emma groaned and turned to see her son and godson walking towards them, Violet and Ash grinning behind them. Immediately becoming excited she ran over to her children and took Crevan’s cheeks in between her fingers. “Gina, we made him too. God he’s so handsome like you are Gina. You’r so handsome my boy”, she said kissing his face and Crevan frowned at his mother as she kissed his face.

“Ma, are you drunk?”

“Pft, no!”, Emma said like it was not obvious at all and Crevan laughed turning to his other mother who nodded mouthing a yes making all of them laugh.

“Roooooneeeeeyyyyy!”, a voice said and they turned to see Eve running towards her girlfriend and Rooney smiled and brought her arms around her as she sat down on her lap.

“She’s so drunk”, the girl said and Elisabeth chuckled and nodded as she watched her daughter kissing Rooney’s face over and over a smile on the teacher's face.

* * *

The family walked inside their house around five am in the morning, Henry carrying Emmett to his room as the boy slept peacefully in his arms, while Regina helped Emma to bed, Rooney helped Eve, and Crevan and Violet helped their partners to bed. Elisabeth kissed her children goodnight before going to bed, Edmund doing the same.

Rooney and Eve walked inside the girl’s room, Rooney almost throwing Eve onto the bed, but was quickly pulled down with her. “Ugh Eve, you need to change”, she groaned as she tried to wriggle herself out of the woman’s strong arms, but said woman just pouted.

“Nooo. I wanna cuddle”

"We can, but I want to change into something more comfortable", Rooney reasoned but Eve just groaned shaking her head making Rooney roll her eyes. She pulled Eve up to sit and began pulling down her dress from her shoulders down her arms.

"Wow little one, if you wanted me, you could have just said so", Eve said with a smirk and before Rooney could register, lips were on her own and a tongue in her mouth. Moaning out, Rooney resisted the urge to just take the woman and pulled back from the kiss, making Eve follow her.

"Babe you're drunk and you need sleep", she said and Eve smirked at her.

"Yeah. I need to sleep with my girlfriend", she said seductively and Rooney almost gave in as she heard the whisper in her ear letting out a moan. She could feel the wetness between her legs and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off Eve for very much longer. "Come on baby. I know you want to. And I bet you're so wet for me"

Rooney moaned out as she felt a hand moving closer to her private area, and for once in her life she was happy she was wearing a dress.

"Eve we need sleep sleep", she said trying to gain some composure and Eve chuckled.

"Yeah we do", she whispered as she brought her arm around the girl's wait and brought her hand to the zip of the girl's dress, zipping it down.

"Rooney", she whispered into the girl's ear and Rooney lost all control. She instantly brought her lips to the woman's kissing her hard while she helped Eve taking off her dress, letting herself stand in her underwear.

"You are absolutely gorgeous my love", Eve said and Rooney smiled and kissed her deeper as she helped the woman out of her own dress and soon they both stood in their underwear. Eve instantly brought her hand down Rooney's panties and brought her fingers to the girl's private parts making said girl moan out.

"God"

Suddenly the door opened and Regina widened her eyes at the scene in front of her and the couple jumped apart, Eve for the first time that night fully awake. Almost. "Oh my god mom!", Rooney yelled taking a blanket to cover Eve's body.

"Well, now I've seen that", Regina said and Rooney groaned as she walked over to the door, gently pushing her mother out.

"Good night mom"

She closed the door and turned to Eve who stood with the blanket around her body, a grin on her face, clearly holding a laugh in. "Don't", Rooney warned her before walking over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

Emma walked inside her home after a long shift and could immediately hear screaming. She frowned and walked inside the kitchen, seeing her wife sitting by their kitchen table, the four year old triplets and their newborn in her arms, all of the triplets screaming, Emmett sitting quietly on his mother's lap. He wasn't more than four weeks old.

"What's going on?", Emma asked as she walked over to her children and Regina turned to her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't say anything. Some of us just don't want to admit they took my phone", she said and Emma nodded suddenly understanding.

"Oh. That's why I received so wired texts from you", she said and Regina sighed rolling her eyes as held out their youngest towards her wife who instantly took him into her arms, kissing his cheek softly before hugging him, closing her eyes, her hand on the back of his head.

Regina smiled at the sight, clearly seeing how much Emma loved their newest member of the family, despite her reaction when she was told they were having him. One of Regina's favorite things was to watch Emma hugging her children, just like she was doing with Emmett right now. It really showed the pride Emma had for herself. Everybody's knew how hard Emma's life have been and seeing the pride in her eyes and body language every time she was around her children, was one of the best moments to watch in Regina's eyes.

"So. Tell me what happened?", Emma asked after her moment with her son, sitting down with Emmett on her lap, bumping him up and down with her leg. Regina smiled at small smile of her son's small face as he looked up at his blonde mother despite sitting the other way around. It was clear he adored his blonde mother and she knew he would quickly become addicted to have her close to him.

"One of these three little troublemakers has taken my phone, but none of them will admit it, so I have told them that their will be no cartoons tonight if they won't admit it", explained crossing her legs and Emma nodded turning to her screaming children.

"Hey!", she yelled and they all immediately stopped screaming looking at their blonde mother with red cheeks and eyes, their lips quivering. "You three can forget all about Disneyland if you don't give your mother her phone back", she said and Crevan and Rooney turned to Violet who stared at her blonde mother with shock in her eyes.

"Go get it young lady", Emma said sternly and Violet sniffed as she got down from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. Emma sighed and turned to her youngest, kissing his head, making Regina smile. She would never be tired of watching her wife giving their children her love.

Later that night in their bed, Regina laid and watched her wife reading in a book. "I never took you for a bookworm", she said and Emma turned to her and smiled.

"Neither did Killian. He always thought I was this sporty woman who loved fighting and those stuff", she said shaking her head chuckling and Regina shrugged.

"Yeah well, the people reader award doesn't go to him", she said and Emma laughed and put the book away, turning off the light before crawling under the covers, and moved closer to the brunette, bringing her arms around her, making Regina smile. They laid and stared into each others eyes, their eyes filled with love and Regina couldn't stop herself from cupping the blonde's cheek and leaning in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much", she's whispered against the blonde's lips and kissed her deeper making Emma moan.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Present Time**

Screaming was heard as the doctors ran down the hall, Hanna in the bed and Henry running next to them, his hand in hers. "You're doing great baby, just take deep breaths", he said and Hanna did as he told her, making him smile. They reached the room and they all got ready for the delivery.

"Alright miss Baker. Let's have your baby", doctor Whale said and Henry sat next to her on a chair, holding her hand tight.

"You can do it baby", he said and Hanna turned to him shaking her head, making him chuckle.

Regina groaned as she heard her cell phone ring and she opened her eyes, meeting her wife's charming sleeping face and despite the wet spot under her mouth, she still couldn't stop loving the woman, kissing her cheek gently before turning around taking the phone. She frowned when she saw the hospital's number on the screen. She figured it was about her daughter and her cancer, some things that might had come up.

"Regina Mills"

_"Yes miss Mills. This is Storybrooke hospital. I was asked to call you by your son Henry? His girlfriend is giving birth as we speak"_

The news made Regina jump out of the bed, hanging up, not even answering the woman back. "Swan! Get up now!", she yelled clapping her wife's cheeks multiple times, making Emma groan.

"Swan-Mills", she pointed out and Regina groaned in annoyance.

"MISS SWAN!", she yelled hitting her wife's face with her pillow and that made Emma jump up in the bed looking around.

"Wha wha what's going on?!", she asked and met her wife's eyes.

"Henry and Hanna is at the hospital! Hanna is giving birth. Go wake the kids!", the brunette ordered the blonde and Emma widened her eyes quickly getting out of the bed and ran over to the closet getting her two pans she uses and Regina couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips as she walked to the bathroom.

Emma ran out of the room and slammed the pans together as she yelled. "Everybody up! You all have five minutes!"

Rooney and Eve each groaned as they heard the pans and the yell and Eve turned to look at her girlfriend, the memories slowly coming back. "Oh my god, baby I'm so sorry", she whispered and Rooney chuckled and shook her head as she kissing her cheek.

"It's okay. You were drunk. As long as you had a good time"

Eve sighed and smiled nodding and brought her arm around the girl bringing her impossibly closer, their noses touching. "Good morning", she said clearing her throat and Rooney smiled moving her nose against the woman's, making said woman smile, moving her own nose.

"Good morning"

The loud noice continued and Rooney frowned and got out of the bed and opened the door, Eve following with a frown herself. They saw Crevan and Ash standing by his room, Violet and Ian the same, Emmett stood by his door and Elisabeth and Edmund stood by theirs.

"Ma ma, what's going on?", Crevan asked and Emma turned to see everyone standing looking at her.

"We're going to the hospital. Hanna, Henry's girlfriend is giving birth as we speak. You all got five minutes before we leave!", she said and they all widened their eyes, the triplets sharing looks while, Ash and Ian sharing looks as well and Eve turned to her mother and brother. A second later they all hurried back inside their rooms getting ready and Emma smirked and walked back to her own room and heard her her wife in the shower. She smirked and threw off her tank top, bra and panties as she walked to the bathroom and got inside the shower.

"Hello my beautiful wife", Emma whispered in Regina's ear as she stood behind her, her arms around the brunette and Regina smiled and turned to her.

"Hmm, hello. Don't think about it. Now get washed. We're in a hurry", she said and kissed her wife softly before getting out of the shower making Emma groan.


	48. Mothers Know Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> And man has it been long since I last talked to you guys! But I'm here!
> 
> Now I know many of you who also reads my other stories, I have an update on top, so this is for you guys. The rest of you can just skip this, if you want.
> 
> A Reason To Smile  
> It has been forever since I updated this and I know many of you think I have abandoned this story, but trust me I haven't! I am absolutely in love with the story and it's plot. I have just been even more in love with Triple + One and I have absolutely loved writing this story! Believe me! You guys should know that by my updates!  
> But back to this story, I am currently writing on the next chapter and while I can't promise you an exact time or date on when it will be updated, I can promise it wont be long until. So hang in there guys! Thank you!
> 
> Dreaming A Reality  
> Just like A Reason to Smile, I am writing on this story's next chapter as well and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Not an exact time of the update, but soon! Thank you for your support!
> 
> Gina  
> Now many of your guys fell in love with this story! Really! I have never seen such good reviews on any of my stories before from the first chapter! It's insane!  
> While I'm still madly in love with the story and it's plot, I have lost ideas for the upcoming chapters! I am currently writing the next chapter, but I am honestly lost for ideas for the upcoming chapters after the next one. So if you readers out there have any ideas, please tell me! I would very much appreciate it! Thank you for your support!
> 
> Soldier of Love  
> Now I promised you guys one last and final chapter of this story, and you will get it! I promise you! Don't worry! It will come! Like the other stories, I am writing on it's next chapter as well! So I'm not completely lost with it! Thank you for your support and wait!
> 
> SwanQueen Oneshots  
> You guys have loved my oneshots so far and I really appreciate what you guys have written and told me about them! And as you guys know, I even took one of them and made it a multiple chapter story! So thank you so much! Now one of you came with a request of a oneshot, and trust me, I haven't forgotten or denied it! I am currently writing TWO oneshots at the moment! So there will soon be updates on this story as well!  
> But if you guys have more requests, TELL ME! I would love to write them! Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> SwanQueen Week  
> First off I wanna thank all of you guys for your support and responses on my oneshots for SwanQueen week. You guys really surprised me there! So thank you!  
> Now I know the last one didn't came out, and I apologize for that. But I was going through a rough time (Being young isn't easy in my life) and I just lost the wanting of writing in that period. So I'm sorry for that. But it was the last day, the Creator's Choice, and I really want to complete it, despite the week to be over a long time ago. So if you guys have an idea for it, then tell me!

The Swan-Mills family along with the others ran inside the hospital Regina immediately running over to the reception. "How far are they?", she asked not needing to ask who she was talking about and the receptionist smiled at them.

"They began ten minutes ago. I will give them ten to fifteen minutes more tops", she said and Regina sighed and gave her thankful smile before turning to the family.

"Let's go sit and wait", she said and they all nodded and started waiting in the waiting room. They all heard a loud but till faint scream and Emma, Regina and Elisabeth knew that was the moment. That was the scream for the baby to arrive. Emma felt a squeeze in her hand and turned to her wife giving her an assuring smile.

Ten minutes later they heard footsteps and they all turned to see Henry walking towards them, a baby in his arms. Emma and Regina felt their hearts stop as they watched their son now his own child in his arms. "Henry", Regina whispered standing from her seat, Emma not far behind. They walked closer to their son, meeting halfway and Henry smiled at them, tears in his eyes.

"Moms. Meet your granddaughter", he whispered and they both turned to see a small baby girl in their son's arms, her small eyes still closed while her small hands were fisted as she slept peacefully in her fathers arms.

"She's beautiful Henry", Regina whispered smiling down at her granddaughter, tears forming already, Emma doing the same.

"She looks just like you did when you were born Henry", Emma said and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Wanna hold her?", he asked and Regina looked up at her son and said son confirmed his question with a nod. Regina turned to Emma who smiled and nodded and Regina turned back to their son who carefully brought the small infant into her arms. At the first touch of her new grandchild, the tears fell and a huge smile took over as she glanced down at the infant in her arms.

"She's so beautiful kid. Congratulations", Emma said and hugged her son tight. Regina smiled and turned to her other children who all stood and waited to see their niece. Regina could see the excitement in their eyes and she smiled and walked over to them, showing them the infant.

"Say hello to your niece", she said and the four children smiled wide and walked closer to the little girl looking down at her.

"She's so beautiful", Violet whispered and Rooney nodded in agreement while Emmett stood with a nervous face. Crevan smiled and brought his index finger to the little girl's hand and she instantly grabbed it with her tiny fingers.

"She's amazing", he whispered and Regina smiled at her son. Eve walked over and stood behind Rooney, looking down at the infant, Elisabeth and Edmund doing the same.

Regina turned to her oldest daughter and held out her granddaughter. "Here. Take her. You need to learn before your own little sunshine comes", she said and Rooney suddenly felt herself freeze beginning to shake her head while walking backwards into Eve. "Rooney", Regina said confused, but the girl just shook her head more violently.

"I can't... I'm sorry I-I can't", she said tears forming and before any of them could stop her, the girl walked out of the room, leaving all of them stunned.

"I'll talk to her", Eve said walking after her only to be stopped by her mother.

"I think she needs some advice from someone who's actually a mother too. Let me talk to her", Elisabeth said squeezing her daughter's shoulder and kissing her cheek before walking after Rooney. Eve sighed and felt her brother's hand on her shoulder showing comfort.

* * *

**13 Years Ago**

Regina sat in the couch, her big pregnant belly on display as she watched a movie and ate some onion rings her wife had been so lovingly nice to buy her. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she knew she didn't have time to hide the onion rings from her four year old.

"Mommy mommy mommy, mama is—", Violet came running inside but stopped instantly as she watched the onion ring in her mother's hands. Her eyes widened her and she jumped onto the couch and stared at it in wonder.

"What is that?", she asked and Regina knew she couldn't stop her daughter. The girl was truly a miniature of Emma.

"It's called an onion ring. You want to taste?", Regina asked and Violet's eyes grew wide and a big smile appeared as she nodded, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Okay okay young lady, sit down before you hurt yourself or your little sibling here", Regina told her daughter as she held her hand against her belly.

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!", Violet said as she jumped and Regina gave her a stern look making the girl instantly stop and sit back down next to her mother. Regina smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before cupping her cheek looking into her daughter's eyes.

"I love you sweetie", she whispered tears in her eyes and Violet frowned at her mother before turning to the onion rings on her mother's lap.

"Mommy I want onion", she said and Regina couldn't help but laugh at her daughter before giving her a small onion ring. Violet smiled and took it into her hands looking at it for a few seconds before taking a large bite. The girl instantly smiled and took another bite and Regina knew she wasn't alone in loving the onion rings. Her daughter was truly a food lover.

The door to the living room opened and Regina turned to see her wife smiling at her. The blonde turned to see their daughter sitting on the couch with a half onion ring left in her hand. "You like the onion ring honey?"

Violet smiled and nodded leaning up against her mother's pregnant belly and immediately jumped away after she suddenly felt a kick. "She kicked!", the girl said excitedly putting her hand on the belly, her head as well. "Hi little sister. Can't wait to meet you", she said and Emma and Regina shared a smile. Their daughter truly believed they were having a little girl.

"Violet where are your siblings?", Emma asked sitting down next to her daughter so the girl said in between her mothers.

"Playroom", the girl answered while eating her onion ring and Emma nodded and turned to see a pained expression on her wife's face.

"Gina?"

"Emma"

The blonde could see the pain on her wife's face and she knew something was wrong. "Gina what's going on?"

Before Regina could answer she felt water on the couch and dripping down onto the floor. Emma widened her eyes at the water, Violet doing the same. If the situation had been different Regina would have laughed and taken pictures. Never had she seen her wife and daughter look alike as much as they do in this moment. Violet was truly her and Emma's daughter.

"Mommy's peeing mama", Violet said and Emma shook her head as she walked over to her wife and helped her stand.

"She's not peeing sweetie. Her water broke. And that means that your little sister or brother is ready to join the family", she said and Violet smiled wide while Emma pulled out her phone.

"Eve! Thank god you picked it up, Regina's water just broke, can you please come and watch out for the kids while I take her to the hospital? Thank you so much. Please hurry"

Not even five minutes later, Eve arrived and she ran inside seeing Emma and Regina standing ready. "Oh my god, do you need help? Should I drive?"

"No no, just stay with the kids, 'kay?", Emma said and Eve nodded turning to see the triplets standing by the dinner table, scared and confused expressions on their faces. Eve sighed and nodded giving Emma an assuring smile before walking over to the triplets, getting down on her knees pulling them all in for a hug.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?", Crevan asked as they all watched the two mothers leave and Eve sighed nodding.

"She's gonna be fine sweetie. She's just going to deliver your little brother or sister"

* * *

**Present Time**

Rooney sat outside on a bench, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to hold her niece. She wanted nothing more, but just the thought of failing haunted her every day ever since she was told she was pregnant. Failing as a mother was her biggest nightmare. Failing her child and Eve. She couldn't bare that thought.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Elisabeth walking towards her, sitting down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm day before Elisabeth started talking. "Eve's father was my high school teacher. English to be exact. He was a very handsome man. Not very young, but handsome and charming. He had the smile that could make every girl and woman fall for him despite his age. And like many other girls, I fell for him", she said and Rooney kept quiet letting her continue.

"Of course first it was just that crush you normally have on teachers, but as I got to know him in detention and classes, I found myself falling in love with him. And despite him being married, I believed he fell in love with me too.

We were only together sexually once before he decided to stay with his wife. I became pregnant with Eve after that night. I was seventeen just like you. I was scared and I stopped believing in myself, thinking I would fail her as her mother because of my age and my situation. She was my responsibility and I was afraid I couldn't take care of her", she said and Rooney could recognize the feeling. The feeling of failing your child. And she could truly see the feelings in the woman's eyes as she spoke.

"At one point I considered getting an abortion. I was young and I had my whole life ahead of me. I had plans, dreams. I was ready for so many great things in my life, and after one night... puff. All hopes and dreams gone"

Rooney nodded understanding the woman. She had also her whole life planned out, her dream of becoming a lawyer. She knew that would be very hard now.

"But I don't regret having Eve. When she was born, I knew it was the happiest day of my life. She was my everything and I never wanted to let her go", Elisabeth finished with a tear rolling down her face and Rooney smiled at her.

"Did you ever tell him? Your teacher", she asked and Elisabeth smiled shaking her head.

"No. He was married and I didn't want to ruin that by throwing a baby in his face. But also for selfish reasons I think. If I told him, he would want her on vacations and in weekends with his own family. And I didn't want that. I wanted her to myself"

Rooney chuckled and nodded, understanding her mother in law's choice. She wouldn't let anyone take her child anywhere either.

"I know you're scared Rooney. And I understand that. But you're a strong girl and very vise. And you have your whole family behind you. We're all gonna support you. Eve too. She loves you more than anything Rooney. She would do anything to make sure you were happy"

Rooney smiled and nodded before leaning her head against the woman's shoulder, burying her face in her neck and Elisabeth smiled and brought her arms around the girl, hugging her tight. "You're gonna be an amazing mother Rooney. Believe me", she whispered kissing the girl's forehead and Rooney let the words sink in, believing them for the first time.

* * *

**13 Years Ago**

Eve and the triplets walked inside the hospital and was immediately led to Regina and Emma's room. They walked inside and the two mothers turned to see their triplets walk inside.

"Hi sweeties. Come and meet your new brother", Regina whispered as she laid in the bed with her son in her arms and Emma smiled and stood from the chair next to the bed walking over to her kids, taking Crevan into her arms, while taking Violet's hand.

"Come Rooney", she said and they all walked over to the bed, Violet jumping onto the chair and Regina showed them their little brother, Violet smiling wide.

"He's so little", she said and Regina chuckled nodding.

"He is sweetie. Isn't he cute?"

Emma smiled and put Crevan down onto the floor before accepting the boy from her wife's arms and she turned and got down on her knees, letting the triplets see him properly, Violet getting down from the chair. Rooney smiled and caressed the baby's forehead with her finger while Crevan smiled down at him, a proud smile on his face and Violet smiled jumping up and down.

Emma turned to look up at Eve as the woman stood and waited patiently. She nodded the woman over and said woman smiled and walked over squatting down next to Rooney. "Look!", Rooney said excitedly and Eve smiled nodding.

"Yes, he's beautiful", she said and Rooney smiled wide nodding. Regina watched as he children took in their new little brother and she couldn't feel more happiness inside her in that moment.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rooney and Elisabeth walked back inside the hospital and met the rest of the family in Hanna's room. Eve immediately walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her tight, Rooney hugging her back even tighter. "You okay?", the woman asked gently and Rooney nodded as she pulled back from the hug and Eve smiled and kissed her forehead.

Rooney turned to her mothers and gave them a gentle smile before turning to see Crevan sitting with their niece in his arms, Violet and Emmett sitting next to him. Rooney sighed and walked over to her brother looking down at her niece with love in her eyes. Crevan smiled at her and stood from his seat handing their niece over to Rooney, the oldest triplet immediately taking the little girl into her arms.

"Hi baby girl. Yeah you're so beautiful", she whispered and everyone in the room smiled at the girl as she held the tiny baby in her arms. They all knew she would become an excellent mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know, it's me again! Just a quick note before you guys leave!
> 
> In the next chapter there will be some time jumping, to make the time go a little faster ;) I have a lot more to say to you guys, but I'll wait to the next chapter. You've guys read way too much from me today. So see you guys next time! Thank you!


	49. Triple + One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another chapter! I know!  
> Now I told you guys there would be a time jump, and there is. Theres actually two of them. How long a jump it is, you'll quietly find out. I hope you like it.
> 
> And a little hint. Tell me your favorite baby names ;)

**Two Months Later**

Eve walked inside her house after a long day of work and she desperately dreamed of a long shower right now. She sighed and walked inside her bedroom, immediately hearing the water running. A smirk appeared on her face and she dressed off her clothes as she walked into the bathroom, naked when she stood in front of the shower, Rooney with her back to the woman.

Eve smiled and got inside the shower, making Rooney jump, and would probably had fallen if Eve hadn’t brought her arm around her waist. She turned around and looked up at her girlfriend, her hand against her chest. “Babe! You scared me”, she said breathlessly and Eve chuckled smiling at her.

“I’m sorry baby. How are my two darlings today?”, she asked bringing her hand to Rooney’s belly and the girl smiled shrugging.

“We’re doing good. Our little one has certainly inherited my hunger already”, she said and Eve chuckled smiling wide.

“I bet. And he’s certainly growing as well. Four months”

Rooney sighed and looked down, hating the sight of herself being so fat. “Hey”, Eve said bringing her finger to Rooney’s chin, forcing her brown eyes meeting her own brown ones. “You’re beautiful my love”, she assured her, but Rooney just shook her head looking away.

“I’m fat. I’m not beautiful. I’m always hungry, making you cook me dinner all the time or get me onion rings. I’m always horny, forcing you to pleasure me and I don’t even get you! I’m fat and I’m just getting bigger! I’m not attractive anymore, I don’t get how you can love someone like me!”, she cried out and it broke Eve’s heart to hear her love’s words, knowing she felt like that about herself. “I can’t even run anymore”, she cried out and Eve sighed and brought her arms around the girl, holding her tight.

“Honey, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And yes you are big, but that’s because you’re baring our child. Our beautiful child that will be just as beautiful as their mother”, she said as she brought her hand to Rooney’s cheek, making the girl close her eyes, enjoying the feeling. “I love you Rooney. And I can’t imagine what my life would be if I hadn’t gotten you. You’re the most important person to me and our little one is my proudest creation. You’re my one and only honey”, she finished and Rooney opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend who smiled back at her with the beautiful smile she had fallen in love with over the last few years.

“I would do anything for you over and over again if it meant seeing a smile on your face”

Rooney felt tears in her eyes and she couldn’t stop herself from hugging the woman tight, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “I’m so lucky to have you. I don’t deserve you”

“You deserve the best my love. Only the best”

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Moooooom? Can we go get onion rings?", Rooney called out her mother and Regina sighed and she and Emma sat in the living room. She was reading a book herself while Emma sat and watched Crevan and Todd playing together.

"Can you believe it? She's six months in and she's eating like Violet", Regina said and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Yeah. I have to admit she is. But so are you and you're eight months in", she pointed out and Regina frowned at her wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well they gotta have it from somewhere"

"And you're saying that's me? Have you met yourself?", Regina asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, they heard footsteps and saw Rooney walk in, her pregnant stomach showing. Regina and Emma smiled as they saw their daughter. Despite her only being seventeen, she was beautiful as pregnant.

"Mom! I want onion rings", the girl pouted and Regina chuckled and stood from the couch, though she had to get a little help from her wife.

"Alright, let's g—", the woman stopped and Emma instantly stood from the couch.

"Gina?"

Regina's eye brows furrowed as she held her hand to her belly. Suddenly water was heard hitting the floor and Emma and Rooney widened their eyes. "Emma", Regina whispered and Emma frowned at the sight for a moment before turning to her daughter.

"Get your brother. We're going to the hospital", she said and Rooney nodded and walked out of the room as fast as she could without falling, calling for her brother. Emma helped Regina out of the room as well over to the door.

"How is this possible?! You're only eight months in!", Emma said and Regina sighed and took a deep breath feeling her contractions coming.

"I don't know. But they sure as hell don't want to be inside me anymore", she said and Emma nodded not really knowing what to do right now.

"Moms!", they heard Crevan's voice and they turned to see their son running down the stairs.

"Crevan you need to drive us", she said and Crevan nodded and opened the door, helping his mother out to the car while Rooney, Violet and Emmett stood by the door.

The three siblings got ready to leave while Crevan drove his mothers to the hospital. Once there they walked inside and Emma called for Whale, the receptionist paging him immediately. After a few seconds, the man came running down the hall and they helped Regina to a bed, letting her get ready while Emma turned to her son.

“Go and wait in the waiting room for your siblings”, she said, but Crevan hesitated looking at his mother as she laid in the bed, obviously feeling pain in her body. “Crevan please. This is not for you to see”, Emma pleaded and Crevan looked down at her nodding before walking out of the room looking at his brunette mother.

“Alright madame mayor. I know this is early for your little ones, but we just have to pull them out and hope for the best. There’s not much I can do when it’s triplets”, he said and Regina sighed and turned to Emma who sat next to her giving her an assuring smile.  
 “It’s gonna be fine babe. You’re gonna do great”, she promised and Regina sighed and felt the contractions moving closer and closer together.

“I can’t do this baby. Can’t you do it for me? I’ve already done the others except for Henry. It’s your turn now”, she said and Emma wanted to kiss the woman for how adorable she looked. She couldn’t describe how lucky she was to have Regina as her wife.

“I wish I could my love. Cause you’re right. It is my turn, but I can’t. I’m sorry. But I’m gonna be right here by your side the whole way”, she promised and Regina sighed and felt the contraction coming.

“We gotta wait until there’s only a couple of seconds between your contractions before we can start the delivery, so hang on tight”, Whale said and they both nodded, Emma smiling at her wife, caressing her forehead gently.

“You’re doing so good baby, just keep up with the deep breaths”

Crevan was sitting in the waiting room when he saw his siblings walking inside. He immediately stood from his seat and they all walked over to him, Emmett immediately being carried into his brother’s arms.

“How is she?”, Rooney asked and Crevan shook his head while hugging Emmett tight.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything about pregnant women”, he said and Rooney groaned and they suddenly heard a loud scream, instantly recognising it as their mothers, making them all flinch. Emmett buried his face in his brother's neck while Violet leaned her body against her sisters, Rooney bringing her arm around her in comfort.

"You're doing great baby, just keep pushing", Emma said and Regina screamed and pushed as much as she could and after a few seconds they heard small cries, Emma's eyes filling with love.

"Congratulations, your first one is born", Whale said letting some nurses take the child away to clean him up. Regina desperately tried to look up to see her son, but before she could even see a tiny bit of his head, she felt another wave of pain and she screamed out, feeling the second out coming. "You're doing great madame mayor, keep pushing"

Regina cried out as she laid back in the bed and turned to Emma. "Baby please take over", she said and Emma desperately wished she could, hating seeing Regina in so much pain.

"I can't baby, I'm so sorry"

Regina screamed feeling her son getting born and soon they heard baby cries once more and both mothers smiled at the sound. "That's number two. Last one Regina. You can do it", Whale said and had it been any other situation, Regina would have reacted to the name from the man's lips, but she was a little busy giving birth. Feeling the pain coming, she's screamed loudly praying to god it was soon over. And surely enough, after the loudest scream, the third baby was born and Regina sighed and leaned back in the bed, Emma smiling wide as she watched her third son being cleaned up.

"Congratulations my ladies. They're absolutely gorgeous", Whale said as he stood and watched the three small boys laying next to each other. He could easily see they were born too early by their size, but it surprised him how healthy and well they looked despite their early birth. A scream interrupted his thoughts and they all turned to see Regina screaming in the bed, Emma looking at her wife with eyes full of panic and pain, tears rolling down her face.

"Gina please tell me what's going on! What's wrong! What's happening Whale?!", she asked and Whale frowned walking over to the woman.

"Regina I need you to take deep breaths, tell us what's hurting", he asked trying to calm the woman but she just screamed louder and Emma had several tears running down her cheeks. Watching Regina in pain was her worst nightmare and it had just come to life.

"Doctor Whale!", one of the nurses yelled and the head doctor turned to see small feet sticking out and he instantly ran to the seat, helping the fourth baby on the way.

"Regina I need you to push", he yelled so the woman could hear him, but she just screamed louder and Emma knew Regina was hurting more than ever. There was nothing else they could do. She held her hands up towards her wife's belly and pushed gently, letting her magic work. After a few seconds the baby was finally out and Regina stopped screaming, now crying as she laid back in the bed.

Emma turned off her magic and watched as Whale took the small baby away before turning to her wife, seeing tears falling, her hair sweaty. "Baby! Baby are your okay?", she asked and Regina let herself cry from the pain she felt just seconds ago. Emma sighed and brought her forehead to Regina's, thanking god for letting Regina survive the delivery. "Four kids baby. Four kids", she. whispered and Regina let a smile show, her heart slowing back down.

"I want... I want to... to-to....", she trailed off weakly, Emma smiled and nodded in understanding and turned to see Whale and the nurses standing around the quadruplets.

"How did we not see him on the screen?", one of the nurses asked and Whale sighed turning to look at the four boys in front of them, one of them clearly smaller than the others.

"I don't know. But we need to find out what just happened. We should have seen him at the ultrasounds. Something is wrong"

* * *

"Rooney!"

The Swan-Mills children turned and saw Eve walk inside, a woman behind her and Rooney stood from her seat with the help of Crevan and walked over to Eve hugging her tight, without crushing her belly. "You okay?", Eve whispered and Rooney nodded and let out a breath of relief of being in her love's arms.

"My my, aren't you beautiful", a voice said and Rooney turned to see Annalise standing behind Eve.

"Annalise"

The woman smiled and walked forward hugging the girl. "Eve told me you were expecting. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine thank you", she answered back and Rooney smiled and nodded, leaving her shoulder against Eve's shoulder and they all smiled at the action.

"How far are you?", Annalise asked and the couple turned to her.

"Six months"

Annalise smiled at the girl and turned to Eve. "I will go back to your place and wait til—"

"Kids, come and mee— what are you doing here?", Emma stopped as she saw Annalise and began walking towards her with anger in her eyes.

"Emma let me explain"

"I don't need any explanation, I want you gone", she said walking up to the woman, but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"Emma stop. Now is not the time to fight. You've just had triplets, celebrate that with your family", Eve said and Emma eyed the woman for a moment before turning to her best friend.

"Quadruplets", she said and Eve frowned at her.

"What?"

"We didn't get triplets, we got quadruplets", she said and they all widened their eyes at the blonde. "Apparently there was a fourth child"

The triplets shared looks and instantly ran down the hall. Emma sighed and took Emmett's hand walking down the hallways as well.

After a minute they heard footsteps and heard a voice. "Eve!", the voice said and the two women left in the waiting room turned to see Henry and his girlfriend Hanna along with their daughter walking inside.

"Where are my moms?", he asked and Eve nodded towards the hallway and Henry nodded kissing his girlfriend's cheek before running down the hallway. Hanna sighed and felt her four month old daughter Gina, jump and the woman turned to see Eve smiling at the girl in her arms.

Henry and Hanna had agreed to name the girl after the man's mother, because of her fight for taking care of him when Emma gave him up. He wanted his daughter to know her grandmother for being a hero and an amazing parent and grandparent.

Gina smiled at the tall woman and brought her small arms out towards her aunt and Eve smiled and took the little girl into her arms.

"Hi beautiful. Let's meet your uncles, shall we?"

The triplets ran inside the room and was instantly met by their mother in the bed, holding two babies in her arms, the other two laying down in front of her. "Hi sweeties. Come and say hello", she whispered and Violet walked forward smiling down at the four boys. She noticed one in her mother's arms were much smaller than the others and she figured he must have been the last one.

"You can take one of them", Regina said and Violet eagerly took the oldest, a big smile on her face, and Crevan went over and took the second youngest while Rooney took the second oldest. Regina smiled at Emmett and nodded him over.

"Wanna hold him?", she asked and Emmett nodded shyly. Regina smiled and told him to jump onto the bed and the boy instantly did. Regina smiled at her son as she gave him his little brother and the boy smiled shyly at the little baby.

"Support his head sweetheart. Yeah there you go", the brunette said and watched her son as he looked down at his little brother. Despite the shyness, she could easily see the pride in his eyes and she couldn't stop herself from kissing her son's forehead softly, letting her lips linger there for a few moments before pulling back and turning to her wife who stood next to the bed on the other side. She smiled at her, taking her wife's hand in her own, seeing the pain in her eyes and she knew she had to show Emma her love for her later. She mouthed the word 'photo' for her wife and Emma chuckled nodding before pulling out her phone taking a few pictures.

"Hey kids, turn around", she said and they all turned and immediately groaned turning back around.

"Ugh ma, I'm not dressed for pictures", Violet said and both Regina and Emma rolled their eyes at their diva daughter.

"Come on guys, this is a special moment. Emmett turn around and you three stand behind him", she said and they all nodded and did as they were asked. "Now smile everyone"

They all smiled and Regina felt tears in her eyes as she watched her children smiling wide, their pride in their eyes, happiness and love filling her heart.

"Don't cry mom, they're not as sweet as they look", Henry's voice said and they all turned to him, Emma and Regina smiling wide while the kids stared at him with cold faces.

"Come on, you know I love you", Henry said and Violet rolled her eyes while Crevan and Rooney chuckled shaking their heads. Eve and Hanna walked inside and Henry turned to see his daughter in Eve's arms making him narrow his eyes at her.

* * *

**14 Years Ago**

A knock was heard on the door and Emma walked over to the door opening it, meeting Eve and her new girlfriend standing on the other side of the door. "Eve! You finally came", Emma said smiling wide as she hugged her friend tight and Eve smiled hugging her back before turning to her girlfriend who smiled at her.

"Emma this is Rose my girlfriend. Rose, this is Emma, my best friend", she said and the two women smiled and shook hands before walking inside. They walked inside the kitchen and was met Regina standing by the stove.

"Eve, how nice to see you again. How was New York?", Regina asked as she hugged her friend tight and Eve smiled and nodded, hugging her back just as tight.

"It was great. I had an amazing time. Oh and this is Rose, my girlfriend", she introduced the woman and Regina smiled at her squeezing her hand tight.

"Nice meeting you"

"Like wise"

Regina smiled and turned back to the food while Emma turned to the couple smiling at them. "We can go into living room to talk", she said and they walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are triplets?", Eve asked and Emma smiled at her as they walked inside the living room sitting down in the couches.

"They're with my parents. They had been screaming about spending some time with them", she said and Eve narrowed her eyes playfully.

"The triplets or your parents?", she asked making Emma laugh and she turned to Rose who smiled at her. She pulled out her phone and showed the woman a picture of the triplets.

"This is them"

Rose smiled taking the phone and her heart instantly melted at the sight. It was a picture of the triplets another boy on the picture. "Who's the other boy?", she asked and Emma smiled at her.

"That's our first son. His name is Henry"

Rose smiled and nodded turning back to the phone. "Mom. I'm leaving", a voice said and the door opened revealing 18 year old Henry. The three women turned and Eve smiled wide and stood from her seat, Henry meeting her halfway, hugging her tight.

"Hi Eve"

"Hello Henry. How are you doing?"

“I’m doing good. I’m on my way to see Nick”, he said and Eve smiled and nodded turning to Rose.

“Henry this is my girlfriend Rose. Rose, Henry”

Henry smiled and shook her hand, Rose smiling back at him.

* * *

**Present Time**

Crevan sat with the oldest quadruplet in his arms as the boy slept peacefully and he knew he would love these four boys more than anything. Violet sat with her brunette mother, talking about Ian while the girl held her youngest brother in her arms and Emma and Emmett sat with the second oldest in Emma’s arms, Emmett smiling down at him. Rooney and Eve sat with the last one, the little boy moving his fisted hands to his face, scratching his still closed eyes.

“He’s beautiful”, Rooney whispered pulling the small boy up to her face, kissing him softly on his forehead and cheek and Eve smiled and nodded in agreement.

“That he is”, she said as well and Rooney smiled and turned to her girlfriend, smiling at her, love filling her eyes.

“I can’t wait for our own munchkin to come”, she said and Eve smiled and shook her head as she brought her hand to Rooney's belly, caressing it gently.

“Neither can I my love. Neither can I”

Rooney smiled wide and leaned in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. “Eve”, Henry’s voice was heard and the couple broke the kiss and turned to the man. "Can we talk for a moment?", he asked and Eve nodded and turned to Rooney kissing her cheek before following Henry out of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your word", he said and Eve frowned at him.

"My word? On what?"

"That you won't hurt my sister and niece or nephew", he said and Eve gave him an angry look.

"We already had this talk Henry. You know I would never hurt them", she said turning around to walk back to the room, but was stopped.

"Do I?"

Eve frowned and turned around meeting the man's eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?", she asked and Henry narrowed his eyes at her.

"I still remember you know"

Eve felt memories return and an angry frown appeared on her face. "Henry", she warns him and the man gives her an angry look, stepping closer to her.

"What?"

Eve felt herself speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. What could he say? She knew she was screwed if she said the wrong thing. "You need to think"

"Think about what? Telling Rooney about Rose?", he asked and Eve jumped a little, giving the man an angry glare.

"You can't tell her anything, do you understand me?"

"Tell her what? That you—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Henry", she stopped him stepping closer, backing him up against the wall. "You will not tell Rooney anything about Rose, you understand me?"

Down the hall, by Regina's room, stood Rooney against the wall, her eyes filled with worry and tears. What was Eve hiding? And who was Rose?


	50. Sharp Thorns On Rose

"Do you want them to start with the same letter or?", Eve asked as they all sat by the dinner table, eating dinner and Regina and Emma both shrugged.

"We don't know yet. But it would be cool if they did", Emma said and Eve smiled at her.

"Alright, then I suggest D. We don't have anyone starting with D in this family", Violet suggested and the married couple shared a look and both nodded.

"Alright, what are you suggesting?", Regina asked and Violet widened her eyes in surprise.

"I get to choose a name?"

"Why not? You guys can choose one each", Emma said looking at her four children by the table and they all stared at each other before Violet held up her hand.

"Dips for the oldest!"

"Dips for youngest!", Rooney said and Crevan rolled his eyes.

"Emmett choose", he said and Emmett shrugged.

"I'll take the second youngest then", he said and Crevan nodded taking the last one.

"Alright, Violet, you up first", Regina said and Violet smiled and stood from her seat like she was doing a presentation.

"Alright, so I've had a few ideas in my mind, but it really depending on what you guys thought was important when it came to their names. Did you want to use the same first letter? Do you want to name them after someone? What was the important things about them", Violet started out and chattered on as Crevan and Rooney sat and stared at their sister.

"How long has she been thinking about this?", Crevan asked leaning over to whisper it to his sister and Rooney chuckled shaking her head sharing a look with Eve before turning back to listen to her sister.

"But I've thought about it, and I have a perfect name for him! Wanna hear it?", she said and Crevan and Rooney rolled their eyes, Eve chuckling at the two siblings. "Ready?", Violet asked and they all nodded smiling at her. "Alright. Duncan"

Silence filled the table and everybody looked at others, watching their reactions and Violet felt herself crumble. "You hate it", she said and Regina immediately jumped into action.

"No no sweetheart. We love it. Duncan is a great name. Don't worry", she said and turned to the quadruplets as they all laid on the baby mattress next to her chair, all of them sleeping peacefully. The brunette looked at the oldest and smiled at him. "My little Duncan", she whispered and she knew she instantly loved the name.

"It sounds like a player name. He's gonna break all the girls hearts", Crevan said with a chuckle and Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you?"

That made Crevan's smile fade instantly and he stood from his seat. "Alright guys, stop it both of you. Cre, you're up", Emma said and Crevan cleared his throat and turned to see his sister sitting down and he looked over at his second oldest quadruplet and smiled softly at him.

"I've had this name in my mind for a while and I know this name is already a part of the family, but not as a first name. I wanted someone to be named this while it was still possible for mom to be here", he said and they all furrowed their eyebrows as they all tried to figure out the name, but Emma already figured it out and looked at her son with pride in her eyes. "I've chosen to name him Daniel", he said and Regina felt her heart beat faster, breath gone completely, no air filling her lungs. Of all the names, she had never even considered her children choosing Daniel as a name. But apparently her son surprised her once more.

"Crevan", she whispered, tears threatening and Crevan smiled and brought his hand out for her to take and she didn't hesitate to take it into her own, squeezing it tight. "Thank you sweetie", she whispered turning to look at her second oldest. "My Daniel"

"Emmett?"

The boy turned to his blonde mother and stood from his seat, while Crevan sat back down. "Uhm... Uh... I uh...", the boy trailed off and Emma could see the nervousness in her son's eyes and body language.

"It's okay sweetie. We will all love it. I know it", she said and Emmett sighed and nodded trusting his mother's words.

"I want to name him after grandpa. David"

This time it was Emma's turn to feel her heart beat faster. She smiled wide and brought her son down so she could hug him tight. "Thank you Em. This means the world to me", she said and Emmett smiled and accepted the heavy amount of kisses he received from her.

"And last but not least, Rooney. Take it away", Regina said and Rooney nodded and tried to stand from her seat only to sit back down.

"I'll sit", she said and they all chuckled at her nodding in understanding. "But I've chosen a name that means something to me and I hope you guys will love it as well. I normally would have named my own son this, but I've thought about it and I want my brother to be named this", she said and they all nodded and let her continue.

"I want to name his Desmond", she said and they all smiled at the name, Eve looking at Rooney with wonder in her eyes.

"Desmond. That's a beautiful name", Regina whispered and Emma nodded as they both turned to look at their youngest and brought their hands together. "Desmond", Regina whispered and they all smiled as they watched the quadruplets.

"So Duncan, Daniel, David and Desmond. I like it", Emma said and they all chuckled and Regina turned to her wife with furrowed eyebrows.

"What about David Junior?"

"DJ", Emmett said with a smile and they turned to him, smiling at him.

"Exactly. DJ"

* * *

"Desmond", Eve said into the silence as she and Rooney laid in bed that night and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows, turning around in the woman's arms, meeting her eyes.

"Desmond", she repeated and Eve smiled at her girlfriend, bringing her closer, by the arm around the girl's waist. "Why Desmond? You said it was important to you. Wanna tell me why?", she asked and Rooney sighed and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I found the name in book a few months ago. I instantly fell in love with it", she said and Eve smiled and nodded thinking about the name.

"But now that is taken, have you thought about our little munchkin and what you want to name him?", she asked and Rooney smiled at her. They had both wanted to know the gender of their child and they both thrilled to know they were expecting a boy.

"I don't have one in mine yet, but I'll think about it. What about you? Got any wishes or ideas?", she asked back and Eve chuckled and shook her head.

"You've always been so soft my love", she said and Rooney chuckled nodding.

"Yeah. I have", she said tears suddenly threatening and Eve frowned at her.

"Baby? What's going on?", she asked worried, but Rooney just shook her head now crying.

"It's just the hormones", she said and Eve nodded holding the girl closer. Rooney cried for a few moments before bringing her hand to Eve's dragging it down her body and into her panties.

"Rooney?"

"Please baby", she whispered breathlessly and Eve would lie if she told herself that wasn't sexy. Cause it sure as hell was. Wanting to give Rooney everything, she couldn't deny the girl's want and she instantly began messaging the girl's private parts, the girl moaning.

"Don't t-tease baby", she pleaded and Eve smiled and brought her lips to the girl as she brought a finger inside and Rooney moaned into the woman's mouths Eve gladly taking it all.

* * *

**13 Years Ago**

19 year old Henry walked inside his home and smiled as he watched the triplets sitting on the floor smiling up at him. "Hi you three. Where's our moms, hm?"

"In here Henry. I'll be out in a second", Regina called out and the four siblings all turned to the kitchen at the sound and Henry nodded turning back to the triplets who already looked back up at him.

"You guys are so cute", he said pulling out his phone to take picture. But Violet immediately took the phone out of his hand and looked at the screen, the two others titling their heads to the side looking at the device.

"That's not for you guys. You're still too young for that", Henry said taking the phone back before taking a photo and putting it away. He heard footsteps and they all turned to see their mother walk in, the triplets immediately smiling wide.

"Hey mom. Do you know if Eve is free today?", he asked as he hugged his mother tight and Regina nodded.

"She should be. She and Rose just said their goodbyes earlier today. Rose is going back to New York to finish her work before the vacation", she answered and Henry nodded and turned to the triplets. He smiled and got down on his knees, kissing their foreheads before standing back up.

"Then I'm gonna get over there. She promised me to help me with some English. Grammar and stuff, you know?"

Regina smiled and nodded in pride. "Of course. That's important if you want to become a writer", she said and Henry nodded in agreement kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later. Love you mom"

"I love you too Henry. Say hello from me, okay?", she said and Henry smiled and nodded walking out of the room and Regina smiled as she watched him leave before turning to the triplets on the floor who looking up at her with smiles on their faces.

"I guess it's time for a Disney movie, hm?"

Henry walked off towards Eve's house. It was only a five minute walk, so it would waste to take the car. Soon he reached it and he walked up to the door about to knock when he saw the door open, the lock broken. He frowned and looked around the neighborhood before walking inside slowly. What he saw scarred him for life. The house trashed, everything broken and blood on the floor.

Gasping out loud he turned around ready to run out of the door to get his moms only to stop when he saw Rose standing by the door. "Why so fast? Going somewhere?", she asked and Henry noticed the gun in her hand and he looked around.

"Looking for Eve? Don't worry, I took great care of her"

Henry gasped out loud and ran into the house somewhere, hiding from the woman. "Oh Henry. That's such a waste of your energy really. You know, I know this house in and out. I know all the hiding spots"

Henry ran through the big house, trying to find a place to hide, but at the same time trying to find Eve. What if she was dead? Finding a bedroom he ran inside it, only to feel a hand on his mouth, a body behind him.

He desperately tried to wriggle himself out of the strong arms but stopped when he heard a voice in his ear. "Henry stop fighting it's me"

Henry turned around and his eyes met Eve's. Her face was covered in bruises and her eyebrow was cut open, blood running down the right side of her face. She looked like she just came out of a horror movie. She turned his body around and looked him over, cupping his face. "Are you hurt?", she asked in a whisper and Henry shook his head. "Good. Go hide in the closet and stay quiet. Don't get out until I say so"

Henry nodded and went to the closet getting inside. Eve sighed and went over to a locker, getting a gun. Henry watched her through the gap between the two doors of the closet. "Hello Eve"

The woman turned to see Rose walk inside the bedroom. "Rose, please. This isn't you", she begged, but the woman just chuckled holding up her gun.

"You never knew me Eve", she said and Eve sighed clenching the gun in her hand.

"Come on now Eve. Did you really think I would be so stupid and weak to fall in love with you? You're nothing"

Anger rose inside Eve and Henry could see the woman's finger ready on the trigger. "Do it Eve. Pull it. I know it would be one hell of a show for the kid, wouldn't it?", she said and Henry widened his eyes in realization. Rose knew he was here.

"You can come out Henry. There's no need to hide"

Eve turned to the closet as the boy got out and Rose smirked as she turned her gun towards Henry. "Put the gun down, or I'll shoot him", she said and Eve didn't hesitate to put it down. Right now Henry was her highest priority and she would do anything for him to survive.

"Good girl. Now go sit on the bed", she ordered and Eve did as she was told while meeting Henry's eyes. She could see the frightens in them and she knew she had to save him. Even if it meant not saving herself.

"Rose please. Let him go and we can talk this through", she begged and Rose shook her head.

"No. He decided to come here so let him stay. We can talk while he's here", she said her gun still pointed at Henry and Eve sighed and nodded. What else could she do?

"Rose this is not right", Eve tried to reason but Rose stopped her.

"CHEATING IS NOT RIGHT!", she yelled making both Eve and Henry flinch, Henry looking at Eve with surprised and disappointed eyes.

"You cheated on her?", he asked and Eve turned to him and nodded sighing deep.

"I'm not proud of it"

"Good. You shouldn't be. Cause it will cost you his life", Rose said and held the gun towards Henry.

"NO!", Eve screamed as she ran to Rose, pulling Henry away right before the shot was fired and everything turned black.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rooney woke as she felt something on her cheek and she turned her head, hearing a chuckle. "Good morning sleepyhead", Eve whispered and Rooney smiled bringing her arms around the woman.

"Morning"

Eve smiled and kept kissing the girl on her cheek moving down to her jaw and neck, making Rooney moan. "Eve"

"Mmhh?", Eve hummed as she kept kissing the girl's naked body, meeting the breasts and she continued down to the girl's belly stopping there. "Hello my beautiful son. I can't wait to finally meet you", she whispered against it and Rooney smiled at the sight. She couldn't wait to meet their son either.

"There's something I need to tell you", Eve suddenly said moving back up the girl's body and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at the woman and nodded, letting her continue. "Something happened back in New York", she said and Rooney could see the tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes.

"What happened?", she asked in a whisper and Eve took a deep breath.

"There was an accident in Annalise's house. Wes didn't make it", she said and Rooney felt herself freeze. Wes was gone. Eve brought her arms around Rooney, sensing the girl was gonna cry in a second. And she did just that.

"Bu-But he and Laurel...", she trailed off and Eve nodded tears falling as well as she held Rooney in her arms.

"I know baby"

* * *

**13 Years Ago**

Silence filled inside the room. Henry turned to see Eve standing with the gun in her hand, Rose's body on the floor. "She's gone", Henry whispered and Eve turned to him throwing the gun on the floor before pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay Henry. You're safe now", she whispered and Henry nodded against her chest. "You need to go back home. Don't tell your mothers okay? I don't want them involved okay?", she said and Henry nodded taking a deep breath. Eve eyed the boy for a moment before sighing deep bringing her arms around him, her hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry Henry. I'm so sorry"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Are you ready to go?", Eve asked as she and Rooney stood in the girl's room and Rooney nodded taking a deep breath.

"I can't wait to get fit again", she said and Eve chuckled and walked over to her bringing her arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're beautiful babe and I love you no matter how your body looks, okay?", she said and Rooney blushed and leaned up kissing her softly. "Good. Let's go", she said and Rooney took her backpack while Eve took her suitcase, walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?", Regina asked as she and Emma stood by the front door, waiting and Rooney smiled nodding.

"I think so. Or else I will just come back and get it", she said as she walked over to her mothers hugging them tight. "I love you both", she said and the two mothers smiled and hugged her back as tight as they could without crushing the girl's belly. They knew it was only a week their daughter would be living with Eve, but it was still a long time for them.

"We love you too sweetheart", Regina said and Rooney smiled and kissed their cheeks before pulling back turning to Eve.

"Let's go"

Eve smiled and they walked out of the house, towards the car. They waved to the married couple by the door before driving off. "I've thought about a name", Rooney said and Eve turned to her nodding.

"Yeah?"

"How about Wes?"

Eve widened her eyes at her girlfriend for a moment before turning back to the road, making sure not to drive into a tree or another person. "Wes? Are-Are you sure?", she asked and Rooney smiled nodding making Eve smile at her.

She parked at her parking lot before getting out. Rooney got out and walked over to the back of the car, getting her backpack while Eve took her suitcase. They walked over to the door and Rooney waited for Eve to open the door, but the woman just stood still looking at her with love in her eyes.

"What?", Rooney asked a blush creeping on her face. Even after all those months of being together with the teacher, she could still feel herself blushing hard when the woman looked at her. She even found herself sometimes staring at the woman dreaming about a relationship with her, only to remember that they were in fact together.

"I love you", Eve whispered and Rooney smiled at her. Eve smiled and brought a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently before leaning down, Rooney meeting her halfway, kissing softly.

"I love you too", she whispered and Eve smiled against the girl's lips.

"Let's get inside", she whispered and Rooney smiled and nodded. Eve unlocked the door and opened it walking inside, Rooney following.

"It's been long since last time I was here", Rooney said and Eve chuckled nodding.

"It has", she said putting the suitcase inside the bedroom and Rooney followed putting down her backpack. Eve smiled and turned to her girlfriend smiling at her. She couldn't stop herself from bringing the girl closer by her waist and Rooney didn't object, letting the woman pull her closer.

"I love you so much", the woman whispered letting their noses touch and Rooney smiled leaning up, pecking her lips.

"I love you too", she whispered before kissing her softly, and Eve didn't hesitate to kiss her back, her arm around the girl tightening. A rumble interrupted them and they both pulled back, chuckling while their foreheads met. "Sounds like our little Wes is hungry", Eve whispered and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Hungry after onion rings", she whispered and Eve chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I'll go and get something from Granny's can you hold up the fort while I'm gone?"

Rooney chuckled and nodded kissing her softly one last time before pulling back. "Yeah, I'll just unpack my stuff in the mean time"

Eve smiled and nodded, kissing the girl's lips one more time before pulling back fully. "I'll be back before you know it. I love you"

"I love you too", she whispered and Eve kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and out of the house. Rooney smiled and turned to her suitcase putting in onto the bed and began putting the close into the closet next to Eve's.

"Eve has always had good taste", a voice said and Rooney turned around meeting a brunette stranger.

"Who are you?", she asked holding a hand against her belly protectively and the woman smirked at her.

"She was stupid to leave you alone", she said and before Rooney could react, a hand was around her throat, her body being pushed into the closet.


	51. Too Late or Too Early

Rooney desperately tried to move the hand from her throat, her breathing becoming more and more unstable. "I've always admired the girls Eve has showed me. The girls she has taken to bed. You're quite the competition I must admit", the woman said as she held the girl tight. She looked down and smiled at the baby bump.

"And looks like you're starting a family of your own", she said, Rooney desperately trying to breathe through he small gaps of her trachea. "How you two decided to make you pregnant is beyond me. How did you do it? Donor? Previous boyfriend? Rape?"

Rooney kept quiet, knowing Eve would be home soon with their food. But suddenly the door opened and Rooney turned her eyes towards the door. The woman smiled and held up her finger sushing the girl. Rooney was about to open her mouth when she felt something poke her belly and she knew it wasn't a kick.

"Say one sound and I'll blow the little kid's head off", the woman whispered into the girl's ear and Rooney closed her eyes as tears overwhelmed them, falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry babe, I forget my wallet. I'll be back soon", Eve's voice ring through the house and Rooney desperately wanted to reply, but the woman in front of her eyes her with a knowing look. If she said a single sound their child would be gone.

"Babe?", Eve called out her girlfriend and when she didn't receive an answer, she furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the bedroom. The woman in front of Rooney let slightly go of the girl's throats and whispered into her ear.

"Get her to leave", she said and Rooney nodded clearing her throat.

"Yeah babe so-sorry. I'm in the bathroom", she said and they heard Eve stop in her tracks.

"Okay, do you want anything other than your onion rings?", she asked and Rooney swallowed a lump.

"Just a chocolate milkshake, that would be great", she said and Eve nodded walking towards the door.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Love you"

"Love you too baby. I love you"

Eve smiled and walked out of the house and Rooney heard the door shut, tears falling again. "Good girl", the woman whispered and Rooney felt the hand tightening around her throats once more. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Violet walked inside her bedroom after a long shower and jumped back as she saw her four little brother's laying on her bed. She frowned and walked over to her bed smiling down at her brothers. "You guys are so sweet", she said and caressed Duncan's forehead.

"I agree", Regina's voice rung through the room and Violet turned to her mother who smiled walking in with the three onesies the triplets once had.

"What about Desmond?", Violet asked and Regina smiled at her daughter, putting down the onesies.

"I have that covered", she said flicking her wrist and a fourth onesie appears in her hands with his name on it. "You can take yours of the onesies. I want you three to have yours to keep", she said and Violet smiled and took hers putting it on her desk.

"I've decided to give them onesies with their names on instead", Regina said and flicked her wrist again, letting three bigger onesies appear in her hands with the boys names on them.

"They're adorable", Violet said taking Duncan's and Regina smiled nodding.

"They are"

"I can't believe I was this small once. It's wired to think that I could fit in this tiny thing", Violet commented holding it up in front of herself and Regina smiled and kissing her daughter's temple.

"Well sometimes it's also hard for me to believe you all came out my virgi—"

"Okay okay mom, that's enough", Violet stopped her mother holding up her hand as she closed her eyes and Regina laughed at her making Violet chuckle.

"But I brought them here to teach you how to dress a baby properly. I want you all to learn that so your mother and I can have our dinner night outs and that stuff while you guys watch out for them. I want you to be prepared, so you're able to take care of a child once it's your turn to become a parent one day", Regina said and Violet smiled and nodded in understanding, thinking of her sister who's soon having her son. Only two more months.

"Alright. How about you show me how to do it the first one and I'll take the next?", she suggested and Regina smiled and nodded in agreement before taking Daniel into her arms, kissing his cheek softly and Violet smiled at the action, seeing the love in her mother's eyes as the woman looked at her son.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen when she heard some wired noises coming from the living room. She turned around, eyebrows furrowed and walked over to the room, opening the door, only to see the most shocking sight she's ever seen. Her two foxes, one on top of the other, its hips going back and forth. Widening her eyes she quickly backed out of the room, her eyes still wide as she leaned against the closed door.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ma? You okay?", Crevan asked walking down the stairs and Emma turned to her son eyes wide. Crevan almost laughed at his mother's face. "What happened? You look like you've just spotted a wolf on the street", he said remembering back to the story his brunette mother had told him about her and Emma's trip to New York where they saw the wolf on the street.

"I think I would rather see a wolf than that", she said pointing at the door and Crevan frowned at her stepping closer.

"Is it really that bad?"

Without answering Emma opened the door and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows at his mother for a moment before looking inside, seeing Crevan on top of Todd, obviously doing the dirty buisness and Crevan widened his eyes and stepped back out so Emma could close the door. Awkward silence took over and Crevan made a face, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah I think I'll take the wolf too", he said and Emma nodded in agreement, completely in shock.

* * *

"Please, do-don't hurt me", Rooney cried out and the woman laughed in her face, still holding her up against the closet.

"You think you're so protective of your siblings and Eve, but you're just as pathetic as they are", she said clicking the gun ready to shoot and Rooney cried harder.

"No please please", she begged and the woman smiled at the sight. The girl begging for her life. It was obvious she was scared and it only made the woman smile wider.

"Yes. Beg for your life. Let's show Eve how it feels to get your heart broken", she said and Rooney cried harder.

"Please, I have... I haven't done anything", she cried out and the woman chuckled shaking her head.

"You don't get it do you? You're dating Eve. You've done the worst thing you could've possibly done"

Rooney cried, more tears coming and she felt the gun pressing harder into her stomach. "Please don't hurt him", she cried and the woman smiled wide. A clicking sound was suddenly heard and she turned to see Eve standing next to her, a gun pointing right at her head..

"Let my girlfriend go or I'll shoot", she said and the woman smiled at her.

"Eve. Nice seeing you again"

"I killed you", Eve said and Rose chuckled shaking her head.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?", she said anger taking over and pressed Rooney harder into the closet and Eve brought her arm around Rose's neck, throwing her away from Rooney. The girl fell from the closet and Eve reached her just in time to catch her. She quickly looked her over, seeing severel marks on her throats before turning around meeting Rose standing a few feet away, her gun in the air.

"You know I won't hesitate to shoot Rose", Eve warned her and Rose smiled stepping closer.

"Neither would I. You deserve to pay for your crimes", she said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend but didn't say anything, too scared and protective to do so. If she did anything stupid it could risk their son's life.

"Rose that was a long time. I have paid my debt", Eve said, but Rose shook her head.

"You haven't paid shit until that girl is dead. And that idiot of a man couldn't even get his job done", she said and Rooney frowned at her.

"Man? Albert Spencer? You sent him", she said and Rose smirked turning to her.

"Smart girl"

"Rose enough. You don't have to do this. We can work out a deal", Eve said and Rose turned to her anger taking over a face.

"Let's. I leave you alone, and in return, I'll kill your girlfriend", she said holding up what gun towards Rooney.

"NO!", Eve screamed and shots were fired. Eve turned to see Edmund standing by the door a gun in his hand and Eve cried out in relief.

"Eve", Rooney's voice said and Eve turned just in time to catch the girl as she fell, seeing blood coming from her belly.

"No no no no no, Rooney please, stay with me", she begged getting down on her knees as she held Rooney, her palm cupping the girl's cheek.

"Save him. Sa-Save our baby", the girl whispered and Eve could see blood coming from the girl's mouth. She turned to Edmund who already stood on the phone with the hospital, before turning back to her love in her arms.

"Eve"

"No, no Rooney, you don't get to leave me now! We have our whole future planned. We have our son. Think of our son", Eve cried out, feeling the warm blood on her hands and she looked down at the belly, seeing blood everywhere. "Rooney please. I love you", she whispered and Rooney closed her eyes.

"ROONEY!"

* * *

"Seventeen year old female, shot in the stomach and six months pregnant", one of the doctors said as they came into the hospital with Rooney in the bed, Eve running next to them. Whale came running down the hallway and took the bed with him back.

"You have to stop here miss Rothlo. We can't take you further", Whale said, but Eve just held on tighter on Rooney's hand.

"Eve you have to let go. They have to save her", Edmund said and successfully pulled Eve's hand away from Rooney's, letting the doctors take her away. Eve buried her face in her brother's neck, crying her pain and heart out.

They sat in the waiting room, Eve still crying, Edmund comforting her when the doors opened and the Swan-Mills family came running inside, everyone except for Emma with a baby in their arms.

"Eve!", Emma called after her and Eve turned and saw Emma running towards them. She stood from her seat and met Emma halfway, hugging her tight.

"Where is she now?", Regina asked Edmund and the man walked over to her giving her a sad look.

"She's in surgery. She was shot on the stomach", he said and they all gasped Eve crying harder.

"I'm so sorry", she cried out into Emma's blonde locks, but Emma quickly shook her head.

"It's not your fault Eve. Don't worry about that. Worry about Rooney and your kid. Only them", she whispered back, but Eve still felt bad. Rose was angry because she cheated and she deserved the pain, but not this pain. She deserved that bullet, not Rooney nor their kid.

* * *

"Swan-Mills", Whale called out the family and they all instantly stood from their seats, Emma and Eve running towards the doctor.

"How is she?!"

"Is she alive?!"

Edmund walked over to Regina and offered to take her son while she walked over to doctor Whale and Regina gave an appreciated smile giving him the boy before walking over to stand next to her wife.

"Rooney is alive and is currently resting in her room", he said and Eve felt a huge relief filling her body and tears fell, Emma and Regina turned to each other and hugged each other tight, Emma kissing her forehead before letting their foreheads meet.

"She survived baby", Emma whispered and Regina nodded feeling tears fall.

"She was lucky the shot was nowhere near the the heart and we were able to remove the bullet", Whale said and they all nodded looking away in thought.

"How about my son?", Eve asked and Whale turned to her looking at her for a moment before sighing deep.

"Due to the shot, we had to open her up in order to get the bullet out and for the safety of your child, we had to deliver a c-section", he said and they all widened their eyes.

"She has already given birth?", Eve asked with a worried frown on her face and Whale nodded sighing deep. "But how can you do that?! She was only six months in, the baby is too small", she said and Whale sighed.

"Come with me", he said and they all followed the man down the hallway and turned to the left before walking into a room with infant beds. They walked inside and Whale walked over to an infant incubator and nodded towards him.

"Say hello to your son miss Rothlo", he said and Eve gasped as she saw her tiny son laying in the incubator with wires attached to his small body.

"Oh my god", she whispered putting a hand on top of it and Emma smiled squeezing Eve's shoulder.

"Congratulations", she whispered and Eve let out a soft laugh as she watched her son sleeping for a moment before turning to doctor Whale.

"If we hadn't delivered as fast as possible, your son wouldn't have the slightest chance to survive. And the risk of him not surviving is still potentially high", he said and Eve felt tears in her eyes turning back to her son and she cried out for a few moments before cleared her throat.

"I wanna see Rooney", she said and Whale nodded turning to the nurse who stood next to the boy in the incubator.

"He can stay next to Rooney's bed", he said and the nurse nodded and they walked out of the room, the boy following with them. They walked into the room and Eve ran over to Rooney who laid in the bed, just as many wires attached to her body as their son had.

"Oh my Rooney. My beautiful Rooney", she whispered, her forehead touching the girl's and Emma and Regina walked over to her, standing on the other side of the bed looking down at their daughter. She had bandages on her stomach, obviously from the gunshot and cut from the c-section.

"She's alive baby", Emma whispered once more and Regina nodded against her wife's neck. Crevan, Violet and Emmett walked over to the couch and sat down with their little brothers, Edmund following suit.

"They're cute huh?", he said and the siblings turned to him and smiled nodding in agreement.

"Have the two of you thought of a name for him?", doctor Whale asked turning to Eve and they all turned to the woman. Eve looked down at Rooney as she slept, caressing her forehead with her thump.

"Wes", she whispered looking at Rooney's face and Whale nodded turning to the nurses nodding letting them write the name down. "Wes Edmund Swan-Mills", Eve whispered again and Edmund turned to his sister with wide eyes and Eve smiled at him before turning to doctor Whale.

"Can I hold him?", she asked and doctor Whale hesitated, obviously not wanting to risk the baby's life, but he knew he would have wanted the same if he was in the same situation.

"Of course. Please sit"

Eve nodded and turned to Rooney, kissing her cheek softly before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Whale drove the incubator over to the chair and opened it, gently taking the baby out of it, placing him gently in Eve's arms, the wires still attached to him. Eve felt her heart stop as she held her small son in her arms for the first time, her love increasing every second and she knew she was instantly in love with her little son.

"Hi baby. I'm so happy to finally meet you. I love you so much", she whispered before kissing Wes' head gently. "Let's both pray mommy is gonna make it, yeah?"

Emma and Regina smiled at the sight of their grandson and walked closer looking at him. "He's beautiful", Regina whispered squatting down to get a better look at him and Eve smiled nodding.

"That he is", she whispered looking at the small boy as he opened his mouth slowly, obviously trying to find some food and Eve chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm not the right mom for that", she said making all of them chuckle. A cry disturbed the gentle atmosphere and they all turned to see Desmond crying out in Crevan's arms. Regina sighed and walked over to her son, taking her youngest into her arms.

"I'll go feet him", she said gently looking at her wife and Emma smiled nodding, watching as her wife left the room.

"Did the bullet affect him?", Eve asked turning to Whale and the man hesitated looking down and Eve could see it. After a few seconds the man sighed deep and walked closer to her squatting down in front of her.

He brought his hands to the baby gently turning him around as he laid in his mother's arms laying him on his stomach. Eve gasped as she saw the long red scar across his little back and felt her heart break into thousands of pieces.

"Your son was very lucky to survive the gunshot. As you can see it just went past him, cutting his back. You are all very lucky people miss Rothlo. Your little family is a bunch of survivors"

* * *

Comfortable silence filled the room as Eve sat in the chair next to her love's bed while looking at their son in the incubator. He was now a day old and he was just so small and Eve was so relieved to see him alive. She could see his small chest rising in steady breaths and she had never felt more pride inside her.

She turned to look at Rooney who was still unconscious. Whale had told her she could be waking up any time, but he also warned it was a possibility it could take longer than they hoped for. Eve sighed and stood from her seat and leaned over her girlfriend, kissing her forehead softly.

"Wake up soon baby. Our son would like to meet you. And I'm pretty sure you would like to meet him too", she whispered and turned her head to look at their sleeping son.

"He's so beautiful sweetheart. Just like you", she whispered against the girl's ear before pressing a light peck on her head. She sat back down and turned back to their son, watching him as he slept. After a few minutes she heard her phone vibrate and she turned to her phone on the night stand next to the bed only to stop when she met Rooney's eyes. "Rooney?"

The girl sighed blinking her eyes slowly and Eve stood from the bed getting closer to her girlfriend. "I'm here baby, it's okay, you're safe", she whispered caressing Rooney's forehead gently and the girl sighed taking deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked at Eve before turning to see a baby inside a incubator. Her eyes widened and Eve smiled wide at the sight.

"That's him baby. That's our little Wes", Eve whispered and Rooney felt tears in her eyes, one of them already falling.

"He's beautiful", Rooney whispered and Eve smiled nodding. "He's so little", the girl continued and once again Eve nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Can I hold him?"

Eve turned to the girl and sighed shaking her head. "Not without a doctor in the room. Your family's gonna be here in an hour or so. Can you hold out until then?", she asked and Rooney sighed but nodded in understanding. She looked into Eve's brown eyes and brought her hands to the woman's jaw, caressing it gently.

"I love you", she whispered and Eve smiled and leaned down, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss before pulling back again.

"I love you too", she whispered back and Rooney brought the woman back down kissing her deeper and Eve didn't object, having missed Rooney deeply. After a few moments Rooney pulled back and let their foreheads touch.

"What did you do?", Rooney gently asked and Eve sighed.

"I cheated on her", she whispered and Rooney frowned turning back fully to look into Eve's eyes. She was about to ask who it was but by the look in Eve's eyes, she already knew who it was.

"Annalise", she whispered and Eve sighed looking away.

"Annalise and I have a past", she defended and Rooney sighed shaking her head.

"You don't have to explain yourself. If you and I broke up and I had another girlfriend, I would cheat any time if it meant having you in my arms, feeling your love for me again", she whispered and Eve sighed smiling wide.

"I'd do the same"

"Didn't need to tell me that. Once a cheater always a cheater right?, Rooney said raising her eyebrows and Eve sighed shrugging.

"I deserved that"

Rooney chuckled shaking her head pulling Eve back down for a kiss, only to stop their lips inches apart. "You cheat on me, I'll make sure you'll never cheat again", she warned the woman and Eve looked into Rooney's eyes, the girl knowing how much it turned Eve on to see her angry and fierce and in control.

"Got it", she said and Rooney smiled kissing her softly. Eve smiled and kissed her back, knowing she would never cheat on Rooney. That would just be complete suicide. She would never be able to do it. Not even with Annalise. They pulled back from the kiss and Eve kissed the girl's forehead.

"Don't worry. I know you'll never do it", Rooney whispered and Eve smiled at her shaking her head.

"I would never. I love you too much", she said and Rooney nodded in acceptance.

"I know. That would just be complete suicide for you. You have Wes now as well. You have two hungry eaters to take care of", she said and Eve chuckled nodding.

"You know me so well", she said and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Yeah. But you know me very good as well. Last time I remember, it actually saved my life"

Eve smiled and nodded leaning down to kiss the girl softly. "Of course. You hate chocolate milkshake", she said and Rooney chuckled and pulled the woman down for another kiss, letting it immediately becoming deeper and more passionate and Eve could already feel the lust in the kiss.

"Wow wow, straight people coming in", a voice suddenly said and the couple pulled back from the heated kiss, and Rooney turned to see her siblings walking in, while Eve lingered her lips against Rooney's temple. Rooney smiled and turned to Eve kissing her one last time before turning to her siblings fully.

"I thought you said an hour?", Eve asked turning to Crevan and the boy nodded.

"I did, but we didn't have anything else to do, so we decided to just come here", he explained and Eve sighed and nodded turning to Emmett who smiled up at her. Eve smiled back and squatted down, hugging the boy tight.

"Hey guys", Rooney whispered to her sister and Violet smiled and walked over to her sister, taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?", she asked gently and Rooney groaned out.

"Like I've just been shot", she said and Violet sighed her smile fading a little. "It's okay Vi. I'm alive. We both are", she assured her sister turning to her son, seeing Crevan, Eve Emmett standing by the incubator looking down at Wes.

"Where're moms?", Rooney asked turning back to Violet and the girl nodded towards the door.

"They're standing in the waiting room, talking with Whale. They'll be here in a sec", she said and Rooney sighed in relief, needing to see her mothers. And sure enough a minute later the two mothers walked in and smiled wide as they saw their daughter awake in the bed.

"Rooney", Emma whispered walking over to the bed and Rooney turned to see her mother walking towards her, immediately bringing her arms out.

"Ma"

Emma smiled wide, bringing her arms around her daughter hugging her tight. Rooney felt her heart relax at the comfort she felt from her mother's love and turned to see her other mother standing on the other side of the bed. She smiled and brought her other arm out for Regina to come closer and the mother immediately did so, hugging her daughter tight as well.

"We love you so much sweetie. Thank god you're okay", Emma whispered and Rooney nodded against her blonde mother's shoulder.

"Wes is beautiful sweetheart. You've done such a great job with him", Regina said and Rooney let her tears fall, crying against her mother's shoulder and the two mothers let their daughter get her feelings out.


	52. Overstepping

Rooney opened her eyes and was immediately met by Eve's jaw. She smiled and leaned up kissing the jaw softly before turning to look at their son as he still laid in the incubator. She brought a hand out and placed it on the side of the incubator as she smiled down at him, watching him sleep.

Wes was now a week old and he was growing more and more for each day that passed. "Hello little guy. It's a big world our there. I can't wait to show it all to you", she whispered and felt the arm around her waist tightening a little. It wasn't much, since Eve watches out for Rooney's wound from the gunshot, and she was healing, but sometimes it still hurt. And when it did, it hurt like hell.

"Good morning", Eve whispered and Rooney turned to look up at her, a smile on her face.

"Hi"

Eve smiled, easily seeing the pain in her love's eyes. She loosened her grip on her girlfriend and placed her hand gently on Rooney's now flat stomach. "Take a deep breath", she whispered and Rooney did as she was told taking a deep breath before letting it back out. "Good. Have you slept okay?"

Rooney smiled and nodded taking another deep breath making Eve worry a little. "Better than I have the past week", Rooney answered and Eve gave a relieved and grateful smile.

"I'm glad. And how is our little prince over there?", she asked and Rooney smiled at her son as she turned around to look at him.

"He's beautiful", she said and Eve smiled and kissed Rooney's head as they looked down at their son.

* * *

"What do you mean you thought she was a he? Didn't the man at the kennel tell you?", Emma asked as she and her family stood in the living room, Crevan and Todd playing on the floor.

"I saw a di– I mean a little... dangly... thing", she corrected knowing the quadruplets were in the room as well. She walked over and took Todd into her arms showing its stomach, pointing at the dangly thing.

"Regina. That's a nipple", Emma said and the kids snorted.

"What do you mean that's a nip—", Regina said looking at the fox's stomach again, stopping when she saw that it was indeed a nipple. She sighed in defeat and kissed Todd's head before putting her back down. Emma sighed turning to see Todd walking over to Crevan, laying down next to him, Crevan licking her fur.

"They're sweet together", Emma whispered and Regina nodded stepping closer to her wife, laying her head on her shoulder.

"They are"

"Well this is gonna be a fun house to visit. Five small babies and probably five more once the pups come", Violet commented and they all turned to her, eyes wide.

"What?", Emma asked and Violet looked at her mothers.

"Foxes tend to mate between December and February. Their pregnancies is around the fifty two days so Todd will most likely give birth around March and April. And they always get around four to five pups for each pregnancy", Violet said with a smile and Emma raised her eyebrows looking down at the foxes as they now slept.

"Let's hope for April", Emma said and Regina chuckled nodding in agreement.

"Let's"

The doorbell interrupted the silence and Crevan and Todd rose their heads towards the door. "I'll take it", the youngest triplet said and walked out of the room. He walked over to the door and opened it, stopping short when he saw who was on the other side.

"Hello again", one of them greeted him and he immediately recognized the two ladies. It was the doctor and detective from Boston. The very hot detective.

"Hi", Crevan breathed out looking at the detective and the doctor had to bite her tongue on order to stop herself from laughing. It was obvious the boy was crushing hard on her best friend.

"Hi, uh we're here to see Eve Rothlo", the detective said, but Crevan stood still staring at the woman in front of him, admiring her features. The detective had to admit she was flattered. Had the circumstances been different, she might have considered, but he was still young so probably not. Maybe in a few years.

"I think he likes you Jane", the doctor said, Jane giving her best friend a knowing look while Crevan blushed hard when he heard the doctor speak.

"Crevan? Who's at the door?", he heard his mother call out and before he could react she was standing next to him.

"Detective, doctor. How can I help?", Emma asked and the two women turned to the blonde giving her a greeting smile.

"We're here to see your sister. We were told by your brother she was with you", Jane said and Emma frowned at her in confusion.

"My sister?"

"Yes. Eve Rothlo. Do you know where she is?", Jane asked and Emma nodded, understanding the title.

"She and my daughter are at the hospital. We were just leaving actually to go see them. You can go with us"

Jane and Maura nodded wondering why they were at the hospital and Emma nodded back turning to see her son looking at Jane with hearts practically jumping out of his eyes. "Kid. Kid wake up", Emma said snapping her fingers in front of her son and Maria chuckled turning to Jane giving her a knowing look, Jane giving her a warning look back. Crevan shook his head getting back to reality and blushed hard.

"Right. Of course", he said and walked inside the house again, leaving a frowning mother.

"Was he staring at you again?", Emma asked turning to the detective and Jane shrugged.

"He's a sweet kid. It's okay"

Emma chuckled and nodded. "We'll leave in a minute. Wanna come inside and wait?"

The detective and doctor nodded in gratitude before walking inside. Regina, Crevan, Violet and Emmett walked out of the living room, each holding a quadruple in their arms and both Jane and Maura widened their eyes.

"You had quadruplets", Maura said with astonishment and Emma nodded with a pride in her eyes, a proud smile to match.

"We did"

"Congratulations", the doctor said and Emma gave her a grateful smile.

"Oh, that's why it took you so long", Violet said as she saw the detective her brother was crushing on and Crevan blushed hard looking at his youngest brother he was holding.

* * *

The family and two women walked inside the hospital and inside Rooney's room, seeing the girl and woman in the bed kissing. Emma's eyes widened and quickly came up with a plan before the detective and doctor walked in. "Hey sis", she said out loud with a smile and the couple pulled back from the kiss, staring at the blonde with frowns.

"Sis?"

Before Emma could answer Eve saw the familiar detective and doctor walk in and she knew Emma's plan. But she also knew she was fucked. This was about Rose. It had to be. She quickly moved away from Rooney and smiled kindly at the two women. "Miss Rothlo. We've met before, detective Rizzoli and doctor Isles. We wo—"

"Is this your baby?", doctor Isles interrupted the detective and Jane turned to the ginger with a frown. Maria walked over to Wes as he laid in the incubator. Eve was about to answer when Rooney smiled nodding.

"Yeah"

Maura smiled as she looked down at the small boy. "Teen pregnancies are becoming more and more generally", the doctor commented and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Yeah, but me and my.... girlfriend, Alex... didn't exactly plan getting a kid at this point i our lives", she said making everyone turn to her, Eve almost saying something but knew she shouldn't.

"Yes well, when you want to be sexual active, there's never any guarantee that you won't become pregnant. But congratulations", Maura said and Rooney smiled and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you"

"But how were you able to conceive? Biologically two females can't conceive a child together", Maura asked confused and Rooney felt herself freeze. She had not thought this through.

"Uhm Alex, Rooney's girlfriend, is born a little different", Emma quickly explained, coming up with something and Maura nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I see. Well where is she now?"

"At home I presume. She's helping her mom with some stuff. She should be over soon enough", Emma said and turned to give Crevan a knowing look and the boy nodded in understanding. Pulling out his phone calling Alex over.

"Miss Rothlo. A woman named Rose McCallister was found dead in your house this morning. Do you know anything about that?", detective Rizzoli asked and Eve swallowed hard. This was gonna be hard to explain. "Either we can take it here or we can take it at the station", Jane said taking a step towards the tall woman and Emma immediately stepping in between them.

"Wow, step back from her detective. She will talk"

The detective eyed the blonde with a frown and Emma eyed her back. "Mrs. Swan-Mills, this is a murder investigation of now two victims, which both your daughter and sister is prime suspects of. If I were you I would step away and let me do my job", the woman said bringing her hand to her gun by her belt, ready to take it if necessary and Emma immediately saw it, putting her hand on her own gun.

"Alright that's enough", Regina said stepping in between her wife and the detective. "There's a week old boy sleeping in his incubator while four two weeks old boys are sitting in the room as well. If I were you I would keep my voice down and put your hand away from your gun", she said and Jane pulled her hand down from the gun. "You too miss Swan"

Emma frowned at her wife, but did as she was told earning a smirk from Jane. "Miss Rothlo. What's your answer?"

"Babe!", a voice said and they all turned to see Alex walk inside, and Eve immediately felt jealousy inside her. Alex smiled as she walked in, a milkshake in her hand. The girl smiled at Rooney in the bed and turned to see the small boy in the incubator. She smiled and walked over to the bed knowing what to do.

"Hey babe. I got you your favorite milkshake", Alex said leaning down to kiss Rooney softly, and despite not wanting to do it, Rooney kissed her back and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It had been so long since they last kissed and she could feel the love she once had for Alex, just a small bit coming back. Emma could see the anger and jealousy, Eve was desperately trying to fight and the blonde send her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks", Rooney answered taking the milkshake and Alex smiled at her before walking over to the incubator.

"Hi my big boy"

Eve wanted to strangle Alex as the girl stood over her son and called Wes her son. He was not hers. "Miss Rothlo. Hallway please", the detective resumed from the past conversation and Eve turned her angry eyes away from Alex towards the detective sighing deep nodding. She quickly met Emma's eyes, who gave her a look of assurance nodding to her and nodded back before following the detective and doctor out of the room. Rooney tried to make eye contact with her, but with no luck and she felt her heart break.

"Miss Rothlo. Where were you between eleven and twelve pm last night?", Rizzoli asked, but before Eve could say anything, someone interrupted them.

"I killed her. She has nothing to do with it. I killed her. Rose McCallister", Edmund's voice said and Eve felt her eyes fill with water.

"Ed...", she whispered as the detective put him in handcuffs.

"Edmund Rothlo, you are under arrest for the murder of Rose McCallister. Whatever you say, can and will be used against you...", the detective said and Emma walked out of the room, eyebrows furrowed.

"Eve, don't say anything. Call our lawyer", Edmund said as the detective walked down the hall, out of the hospital. Emma brought her hand to Eve's shoulder turning her around and Eve brought her arms around Emma's neck, crying into her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry", Emma whispered and Eve cried harder, making Emma sighs deep. They stood in hallway for a few moments before Eve pulled back from the hug and walked angrily back into the room, making Emma frown. They walked inside and Eve immediately walked over to Alex who stood and talked with Rooney.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!", she warned the girl and said girl turned to the woman holding up her hands in defense.

"Wow woman relax. I only played my part, so back off!"

"You back off!", Eve said angrily, pushing to the girl gently and Rooney frowned at her girlfriend, bringing her hand to Alex's back, making sure she wasn't falling.

"Eve! What the hell is wrong with you?", she asked in confusion and Eve turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Me?! What about her? She kissed you! You're my girlfriend, not hers!"

"Eve stop!", Rooney yelled making all the quadruplets cry and Regina and Emma sighed and took one each while Violet and Emmett took the other two, all walking out of the room. Crevan walked over to Alex and brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy", he said and Alex sighed and walked with Crevan out of the room, leaving the couple alone. Rooney instantly turned to Eve who stood and looked down, anger showing on her face.

"What's wrong with you? What's going on?", she asked and Eve felt anger rise.

"What's going on?! I'll tell you what's going on! My ex girlfriend is dead! Shot, killed by my own brother! Who has just been arrested by the way! And you are laying in a hospital bed and doing nothing!", she yelled and Rooney frowned at her.

"Doing no– I was shot, Eve! By your ex girlfriend! Because you fucking cheated on her!"

"Oh so now this is my fault?!", Eve yelled back and Rooney frowned even more.

"Yes it is! It's all your fault! I was shot in the stomach and Wes was hit, resulting in me having a fucking c-section in a fucking operation! Not to mention three months too early! I was looking forward to giving birth to him, with you by my side. Having you supporting me"

"But that didn't happen did it? Instead I had to sit and wait for you while you were in there, getting opened up!"

"I didn't choose that Eve!", Rooney yelled at last and the silence started, the eye contact competition being the only actions in the room. The silence was heavy and Rooney didn't knew what she wanted to say to Eve. Once thing was she had been cheating on Rose, but to be jealous of Alex, because they had to hide their relationship, that just made Eve a hypocrite and Rooney honestly couldn't stand it.

"I never thought you were able to cheat. Breaking someone's heart by being with another? That's just low, even for you", Rooney said and Eve kept staring into Rooney's eyes, her own eyes full of disbelief.

"I'm gonna go", she said and walked over to her jacket on the chair and Rooney widened her eyes.

"Eve Rothlo you are not leaving us like this!", Rooney yelled after her girlfriend, her voice almost cracking, but Eve ignored her as she walked out of them room, tears running down her cheeks.

"EVE!"


	53. Took Another Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> This chapter is not edited. Which means that I haven't read it over and corrected any mistakes. It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow.
> 
> Now the reason I'm getting up so early tomorrow is because I'm going skiing. And I have to use my whole sunday by sitting in a small school bus and driving to Norway. We're driving for 12 hours and that means a lot of writing and reading time (and probably sleeping time as well) So I will of course use as much time as I can to write. But I will not be writing on the trip itself, because we are basically using all the days on skiing so I just won't have the time for it. Only at night and I will most likely be too tired, but I will try. I'm coming back home on Friday night (9pm, DK time)
> 
> Before you guys go ahead and read the chapter, I want to say that I have basically used my whole day today on catching up on my story "A Reason To Smile", because I haven't written on that in a very long time and I just needed to catch up. So I will set this story on a little pause, and try and write on my other stories, because they deserve to be finished and not just let behind and abandoned. I will probably work on "A Reason To Smile" in the bus tomorrow and I will see if I can find time (and network) to post the chapter. I don't need much more on the next chapter, so it should be quick. But I can't promise anything. Let's see what happens.
> 
> Now you can read on! Thank you and wish me luck! It's my first time skiing so I'm a little nervous. Hopefully I won't break anything. Thank you for reading.

Emma and Regina sat in the waiting room with their kids as they heard Rooney and Eve fighting. They couldn't hear the exact words, but it was loud enough to hear the yelling. Regina leaned her head on her wife's shoulder, looking for comfort, and Emma turned her head and kissed her forehead, giving her the comfort she knew her wife needed. It was so hard to hear the two girls fighting and it broke their hearts deeply, knowing how much they loved each other.

"EVE!", they heard Rooney's voice and a second later, they saw Eve walking down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Emma stood from her seat and walked over to Eve who just held up her hand, stopping the blonde.

"I'm gonna call Annalise", she said without stopping or even turning to Emma and the blonde and the rest of the family frowned looking at the tall woman as she walked out of the hospital.

Emma sighed and walked down the hall towards her daughter's room, walking inside and the sight broke her heart. Her daughter was crying her heart out, her face and eyes red, tears running down her face as she laid helplessly in the bed. Emma sighed and closed the door behind her before walking over to her daughter and laying down in the bed, immediately bringing her arms around her crying daughter, Rooney immediately crying into her mother's body.

None of them said anything for a long time. They didn't have to either. Rooney needed to cry out and Emma needed to be there for her as her mother. And it didn't take long before Rooney fell asleep crying her heart out, and Emma let a tear of her own fall after minutes of holding it back.

* * *

"Annalise please. Edmund is in a bad situation. I need you to come down here, please", Eve begged into the phone and she could hear Annalise sigh into the phone, and Eve knew she had her. "Thank you Annalise. Bye"

Eve pulled away the phone and looked down at it, tears still rolling down her face. What was she thinking? She loved Rooney more than anything and she just ruined it by walking out on her. Anger build up inside and before she could stop herself, she stood from the couch and threw the phone into the wall, making both the phone and the wall break.

"Wow, what's going on?", a voice said and Eve turned to see her mother walk inside with a suitcase behind her. She sat back down in the couch and buried her face in her legs as she curled herself up on the couch. Elisabeth sighed and walked over to her daughter sitting down next to her and brought her arms around her.

"Is this about Edmund? Cause you we will get him out", Elisabeth asked, but Eve shook her head and cried harder against her mother's neck. "Then what happened sweetie? Tell me"

Eve shook her head and Elisabeth accepted her daughter's wish of not wanting to talk about it. So she just held her daughter as the woman cried out until she fell asleep.

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

"Rooney!", Laura's voice was heard through the hallway of the school and the tall girl turned to her best friend with a smile.

"Hey Laura. What's going on?"

"Will has asked if we wanted to come to the park with him and some of his friends", Laura asked and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Really? That's great! When?"

"Today after school", Laura said opening her own locker and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Great. I gotta get to class, I'll see you then", she said and hugged her best friend before running down the hall towards her classroom.

After school they walked outside and was met by Will and his friends, and Rooney met another girl's eyes, a smile on the girl's face and Rooney couldn't stop the blush on her face. The girl was certainly beautiful.

"Alright, let's go", Will said and they all smiled and cheered following the boy down the road. Rooney walked with Laura, but she could feel heavy eyes on her and she turned to see the girl from before looking at her, a smirk on her face. Rooney blushed hard and turned to Laura who was apparently talking to her.

* * *

**Present Time**

"When can I take him home?", Rooney asked as she and her brunette mother stood by the door and doctor Whale sighed looking down at the boy in the incubator.

"It's still hard to say. It really depends on his healing process and how he takes his new life. He's still young and he can't live without the incubator for now. So at least another month", he said and Rooney sighed and turned to her mother, who immediately saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"It's okay baby. He will be okay", she said and Rooney nodded taking a deep breath. Everything was just falling apart. She was fighting with Eve and her son could die any moment. Life was just not fair.

"We will take great care of him here, don't ever doubt that", doctor Whale assured the newly mother and Rooney nodded walking over to her son.

"When am I able to breastfeed him?", she asked and Whale sighed turning to the boy.

"I think you should wait with that for at least another week, maybe two. Right now we feed him milk via his wires, so he will be get enough food", he assured her once more and Rooney nodded turning to look down at her son. Whale opened the incubator and took Wes into his arms gently before giving him over to his mother.

Rooney smiled down at her son as she held him, his small face, lightening up the room. He still had his eyes closed, and Rooney couldn't wait to see what eye color he would have. She desperately hoped for him to have Eve's brown eyes, but she wouldn't mind if he got her own darker brown ones. It was obvious he was going to have dark hair, but how dark, Rooney was just as excited about.

Everything about her little boy and his growth excited her. What features would he get and from whom? How tall would he become? Obviously he would become quite tall because both her and Eve was over the five ten. What kind of personality would he inherit? Who's hunger would he get? Who's behavior would he inherit? All those small questions ran through Rooney's mind and she couldn't wait to get them all answered one by one.

"I love you so much baby boy", she whispered kissing his head gently and Regina and Whale smiled at the action as they watched the girl. They knew the girl was gonna be an amazing mother. "I know none of this is fair baby, but I believe in you. Mama and I both believe in you. You're so strong baby, and I love you so much"

The boy moved his fisted hand slightly and Rooney instantly took it into her own palm, caressing the small hand gently. She moved him up and held him against her shoulder, hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him and closed her eyes, saving the moment.

"I'll see you soon baby", she whispered against his small ear and kissed his head one last time before turning to Whale who immediately stepped forwards and took the boy, putting him back in the incubator. Rooney sighed and turned to her mother who smiled back at her.

"Let's go", she whispered and Rooney nodded turning to look at her son one last time before walking out of the room, tears rolling down her face. They walked out of the hospital and out to the car getting inside. Regina didn't even get to close the door before Rooney broke into her cries, and she sighed and brought her arms around her daughter, holding her tight.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay", she whispered and Rooney continued to cry in her mother's eyes. After a few minutes, Rooney stopped crying and Regina drove them home. They walked inside and was met by the rest of their family and Violet, Crevan and Emmett all walked up to their sister hugging her tight in a group hug and Rooney immediately felt the tears coming again.

* * *

"Edmund Rothlo. It stands here in your file that your record is clean. Completely", detective Rizzoli said as they sat in the interrogation room and Edmund looked at the woman. "How can you go from being a lawyer with a clean record to become a first degree murderer?", she asked and Edmund sighed looking down. Not getting any answer, the detective and sighed raising her eyebrows in an unamused look.

"Why did you shoot her?"

Edmund kept looking down at his handcuffed hands keeping quiet. Rizzoli sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I'm sorry for your loss", she suddenly said and Edmund looked up at her in such a fast motion, the detective actually worried for his neck.

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter. It says here on your record that your lost a daughter a couple of years back", she explained and Edmund was about to answer when the door opened.

"This interview is over, my client is not saying anything more, until I've had a talk with him", Annalise said as she walked in and Edmund sighed standing from his seat and Rizzoli nodded sighing deep, while the guards took off the man's handcuffs.

"He's all yours then", she said and Annalise gave a smile before following her client out of the door, leaving the detective alone in the room.

"How much did you say?", Annalise asked Edmund as they walked out of the station and Edmund shook his head.

"Nothing. I kept quiet", he said and Annalise nodded.

"Good. We're going back to my place, there you will give your statement to me and my team"

Edmund frowned at her. "How? I'm arrested, you can't just take me out", he said and Annalise shook her head as she sat in the car, Edmund following suit.

"Normally I wouldn't no, but I have a friend on the inside and I've gotten the go to take you back to my house here in Boston, since it legally is a help for our case", she said and Edmund sighed and nodded letting Annalise drive them back to her house. Once there they got out of the car and walked inside. They walked inside and Edmund immediately felt arms around him, immediately recognizing the arms of his sister.

"Thank god you're okay", she whispered and Edmund sighed nodding.

"Does Rooney know you're here?", he asked and Eve nodded short not saying anything else and Edmund knew she hadn't told her, but didn't say anything. He walked over to a chair in the middle of the room and sat down in front of the four students and two adults.

"Everybody this is Edmund Rothlo, Eve's younger brother. He's convicted for shooting a woman named Rose McCallister, and what our job is, we don't know yet. So Edmund. Take it away", Annalise said and they all turned to Edmund, ready to hear his story.

"The story is short. I shot Rose because she was threatening Eve and Rooney with a gun herself", he started out and they all looked at each other, some of them writing it down. "Rose was Eve's ex girlfriend, and she wanted revenge from when Eve cheated on her", he continued and they all turned to Eve who looked down in shame. She looked up and met Annalise's eyes, and Eve knew the woman knew. It was definitely her.

"Rose shot Rooney a second before I shot her. I shot her out of defense"

They students gasped and Laurel stood immediately, her pregnant stomach showing.

"Is she okay? How is she?", she asked and they all turned to Eve who nodded.

"She survived, don't worry", she answered and she could see Laurel sigh in deep relief. She had just lost Wes and she was now pregnant with their baby. Just like Rooney was. Eve sighed and walked over to the girl, hugging her tight and Laurel immediately accepted it, hugging her back.

"Rooney was pregnant as well", Eve said before she could stop herself and they all gasped, except for Annalise and Edmund. Laurel pulled back from the hug and looked up at the tall woman.

"What happened to the baby?", Connor asked and Eve turned to him smiling at him.

"He survived, but Rooney had to give birth early via c-section. She was only six months far", she said and they all shared sad looks. Eve sighed and turned to Laurel looking into her eyes.

"We've named our son Wes", she whispered and Laurel felt her eyes tear up, immediately bringing her arms around the tall woman once more.

"Thank you", she whispered and Eve smiled sadly hugging the girl back.

"Your son? He's yours too?", Asher asked and Eve nodded pulling back from the hug.

"Rooney and I started dating a back in September and she became pregnant after a couple of weeks together"

The students looked at her in frowns and Eve understood their confusion. She had to come up with something quickly. "I'm not like other girls", she said and and the students stood confused for a moment before Asher grinned.

"Nice", he said and crossing his arms nodding his head impressed and they all turned to him.

"What? What is it?", Michaela asked and Asher turned to her.

"You don't get it?"

The other students shook their heads and Asher sighed deep. "She has the D", he said and both Eve, Annalise and even Bonnie rolled their eyes at the man while Edmund and Frank chuckled. Edmund and Annalise both knew it wasn't true, but they understood the woman's choice. They had to come up with something. It was not like they could tell them it was true love's magic.

"Really?", Connor asked and with an amused look and Eve smiled a little nodding.

"Then I guess it's good you're gay, huh?", Asher said and they all tuned to him, frowns on their faces making his smile disappear. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Annalise decided to break it before Asher became more red than he already was.

"Alright enough about Eve and her private parts, we have a case to run. Now we are going to prove that mr. Rothlo shot Rose McCallister out of defense. As I hope you already understand, we can't reveal that Eve and Rooney are dating, since their relationship is illegal", she said and they all nodded.

"We told the detective that we were Rooney's aunt and uncle, Emma's siblings", Edmund explained and Annalise nodded turning to her students.

"You know what to do"

* * *

Rooney walked over to Eve's house, tending to make it good again with her girlfriend again. It was the first time they had ever fought and it scared Rooney like hell. Fighting with Eve was so harder than she had thought it would be. Just seeing the anger in Eve's eyes being directed towards her. She never wanted to see that again.

She walked up to the door and knocked on the door gently. After a few seconds of waiting, she sighed and knocked again not receiving any answer. Furrowing her eyebrows she pulled out her keychain and took the key Eve had given to her unlocking the door and walking inside. The house was clean after the shooting and everything was back in place.

This was the first time Rooney was in the house since the shooting and it felt wired being there again. But without Eve it was terrifying. She took a deep breath and walked further inside immediately seeing a hole in the wall. Rooney frowned and turned to see a note on the kitchen table. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the table, reading the note.

_My dearest love._

_My mother and I has gone to Boston to get Ed out of prison. He doesn't deserve his punishment and Annalise has taken his case._

_I wanted to say goodbye, but we were in a hurry and I destroyed my phone after our fight. I know we need to talk and I understand that was your intention when you'd found this note. I hope both you and our lovely son is healing and growing. I love you both so much, it pains me to be so far away from you._

_If you need me, call me on the number in the corner, it's my mothers. I love you. Don't ever forget that my love._

_Love, Eve_

Rooney stood with tears in her eyes by the time she had read the note and she saw the number on the right low corner. She immediately pulled out her phone and typed the number calling it. After a few rings and a long waiting time, someone finally picked it up and the girl sighed in relief when she heard her mother in law's voice.

"Elisabeth? Please tell me Eve's there", the girl cried into the phone and Elisabeth turned to her daughter in the couch and Eve knew it was Rooney on the phone. She stood from her seat and ran to her mother taking the phone.

"Baby. I'm sorry baby, I miss you too. Not yet, we're still working on it. I know baby, I love you so much"

Elisabeth could see the tears forming in her daughter's eyes and she had never felt so happy in her life. Seeing her daughter loving someone so much as she loves Rooney, made her own heart beat faster in pure joy.

"I will baby, you too. I love you too baby. Bye", Eve ended the call and cried out. Elisabeth stood from her seat and took the phone putting it away before bringing her arms around her daughter, hugging her tight.

"Now you've talked honey. That's good", she said and Eve nodded crying and Elisabeth sighed and held her tight.

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

The group of friends sat in the park, enjoying the sun's shine. Rooney sat alone as Laura sat with some guys talking. Rooney never understood what Laura saw in guys. They were just too wired and... disgusting.

"Hey", a voice suddenly said and Rooney turned to see the girl she had been blushing for sitting down next to her, a smile on her face. "I'm Alex. Alex Walker", she said holding out her hand and Rooney felt herself freeze as she blushed hard before clearing her throat and accepting the hand shaking it.

"Rooney Swan-Mills"

"You're the mayor and sheriff's daughter", Alex said with a raised eyebrow and smirk and Rooney blushed hard at the smirk directed to her.

"Hehe, yeah", she let out nervously and the girl smiled nodding.

"It's okay. I like your moms. They're cool", she said and Rooney smiled at her.

"Thanks. I think they're quite cool as well"

"I hope we can become good friends", she said chuckling and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Me too"

* * *

**Present Time**

Rooney walked back home from Eve's house, her thoughts so deep she didn't notice the body behind her.

"Rooney?"

The girl turned and met Alex's figure, the girl walking closer to her. "Alex"

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?", Alex asked and Rooney sighed shaking her head. Alex sighed and brought her arms around the girl.

"Your son is lovely. Miss Rothlo is a lucky woman", she said and Rooney sighed letting herself being comforted in her ex's arms.

"Thank you"

Alex smiled and they stood hugging for a few seconds before pulling back and Alex looked into Rooney's eyes, seeing the girl she had fallen in love with four years ago. Rooney smiled at the girl, seeing the familiar eyes as well, but before she could register, Alex's lips were on her own.


	54. Lost

**4 Years Ago**

Rooney walked inside the school building and walked over to her locker. "Rooney", a voice said and the girl turned to see Alex walking towards her. The two girls had immediately clicked after the day in the park and they had grown incredibly close since then with some looks here and there and maybe some feelings that was new for the both of them.

"Hey", Rooney greeted the girl, blushing a little and Alex smiled at her.

"I wanted to ask you something", the smaller girl said and Rooney furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah uh... I uh... I was wondering if you... uh, if you ma-maybe wanted to... to go out... with me?"

Rooney had to bite her lip in order to keep her grin in. Alex was known for being cocky and full of confidence, but now she looked all flustered and nervous. Not to mention blushing hard as hell. Too excited, Rooney smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah... I would love that", she said and Alex let out a happy sigh of relief.

* * *

**Present Time**

The lips on her own was moving against her and Rooney was panicking inside. She instantly pushed Alex gently away and the girl sighed knowing she had done the wrong move.

"Alex... I'm sorry, but... I can't", Rooney whispered and Alex sighed and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you're with miss Rothlo and I respect your relationship"

Rooney sighed, seeing the sadness in her ex's eyes and stepped forward, bringing her arms around Alex and hugged her tight. "I love you", she whispered and Alex froze. "You gave me so much love Alex. You were my first love, my first time, my first everything. I will always love you", Rooney whispered as she pulled back and Alex looked into her eyes, giving a small smile.

"I will always love you too"

Rooney smiled and leaned in, kissing the girl's forehead and cheeks. "And thank you. For making Crevan happy. You've always been able to do that"

Alex chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. He's a great guy", she said and Rooney nodded.

"That he is"

Alex smiled and hugged the tall girl once again. "I'm sorry. I have to go", she said and Rooney was about to reach out to her stopping her when she heard her phone go off. Sighing she pulled out her phone and saw her mother's title on the screen.

"Yeah mom. I'm okay mom, I'm on my way home now. I'll tell you when I get home. Bye"

Rooney looked from the ground as she put her phone away and was met by nothing but thin air. Alex had gone home. The tall girl sighed and walked back home quietly. She listened to the calm wind, hearing animals yelling out.

She thought about everything that's happened the last year. Falling in love with Eve, actually getting the courage to kiss her and develop a relationship with her. Thinking about the attack mr. Spencer had done. How it had affected both him and herself because of her magic. She had ruined herself. Her body and face, scratches all over. Sometime she still feels the pain in her face from the big scar.

It was one of the things she regretted in her life. Another one was pushing Eve away like she did the week before. Not seeing Eve for a week has been horrible and she couldn't wait to see her again.

But at the same time she felt anger inside her for Eve to leave like that. She understood that Edmund had been arrested but for Eve to leave without telling her, broke her heart. She left her along with their son.

Their beautiful beautiful son who was way too young and innocent to be in this mess. He deserved to be loved by everyone that could be love him and now one of his mothers was gone. Left without a single word, only a note as a goodbye. Rooney of course knew she would come back, but when that time would be, she didn't know.

Rooney suddenly found herself in the deep forest, trees all around her and she knew she couldn't find her own way home. She felt the magic inside her come to life, the anger rising and a fireball appeared in her hand. She threw it on a three and tears falling, throwing another. Soon she stood with magic practically surrounding her and tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried out her pain.

"Rooney!"

The girl didn't react as she kept destroying the threes and ground around her, her magic obviously too powerful.

"Rooney stop!"

Suddenly she felt everything disappear and she got down on her knees tired from all the magic she had let out. After a few moments she turned and saw her brother standing a couple of feet away from her.

* * *

**4 Years Ago**

Rooney walked inside Granny's and was met by Alex sitting in the booth. She smiled walking over, the girl turning to meet her eyes and she stood from the booth walking over to Rooney.

Rooney smiled at her and brought her arms around her, reviving a kiss to her cheek. She blushed hard looking at Alex who had smirk showing on her face.

"Hi. How are you feeling?", Alex asked as they sat down at the booth and Rooney smiled nervously at her.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest"

"Don't be. Just be yourself. That's the Rooney I like", Alex said with an assuring smile and Rooney felt herself heat up on her cheeks. They ordered their food before getting through the date smoothly. Smoother than Rooney could have ever hoped for. And once their date ended Alex suggested to drive Rooney home, but while Rooney gently declined, not wanting to give Alex trouble with her own way home, Alex insisted and Rooney couldn't not say no again.

So the girl drove the other girl home and once at the house, she stopped a few feet away and turned to Rooney who sat and stared at her fingers as they played with each other.

"What's having you so nervous Swan-Mills?", Alex asked gently with a chuckle and Rooney turned to her with furrowed eyebrows before shaking her head.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'm just... I had a great time", she said and Alex smiled and took the girl's hand gently into her own, squeezing it gently. Rooney blushed hard looking down and their intwined hands and Alex smiled and moved closer to her, cupping her cheek, forcing the girl to look at her.

"It's okay Rooney", the girl whispered and before Rooney could do anything, she feel herself freeze as Alex began leaning in and after a moment she felt lips on her own.

Her heart jumped in her chest at the first touch of Alex's lips and she couldn't stop herself from kissing the girl deeper and Alex had to stop the girl before they went to far. "Wow, easy there tiger. Let's take this slow yeah?", Alex said and Rooney blushed realizing what she'd done, making the smaller girl chuckle.

"It's okay"

Rooney smiled and looked down Alex's lips unconsciously biting her own lip. "Slow?", the girl asked and Rooney nodded before leaning in, kissing the girl once more.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Wanna talk about it?", Crevan asked as they drove home, but Rooney just kept staring down at her feet, not really having anything to say. Crevan sighed and squeezed her hand, making Rooney flinch her hand back. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me"

Rooney nodded and looked back down. Crevan sighed deep and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Once home he helped her out and Rooney walked inside their home, Crevan right behind her. They immediately heard footsteps and turned to see their mothers walking inside from the kitchen.

"Oh my baby", Regina said walked up to her daughter and hugging her tight, Rooney instantly feeling herself relax. Emma brought her arms around her wife and daughter letting said daughter feel loved and safe.

"What happened?", the blonde asked after a moment turning to their son.

"I found her in the forest. She...", he trailed off and Emma stopped him understanding his hesitance. She turned to her wife who nodded and they both turned to their daughter.

"Honey will you please look at me?", Regina whispered cupping her daughter's cheeks and the girl instantly turned to her, looking into the mirrored eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl shook her head but she knew it was a lie. She had never been hurting more in her heart. "Good. Let's get you to bed", Regina whispered and Rooney nodded and walked up the stairs with her mother while Emma and Crevan stayed downstairs.

"Tell me what happened", Emma said once her wife and daughter was gone and Crevan sighed taking a deep breath.

"I found her in the forest. She was using her magic. Dark magic. She destroyed almost a mile radius of forest. Everything was burned down to the ground. I had to block her magic in order to stop her"

Emma sighed and nodded thinking for a moment before nodded again. "Alright. Alright thanks kid, you can go to bed"

Crevan nodded and kissed his mother's forehead before walking up the stairs. Emma smiled at the action and watched her son leave. She has always loved how loving and caring her children were. They have clearly all inherited that from Regina. Despite the woman showing a cold heart at times, Emma knew she and their children could easily melt her heart in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and a smile appeared on her face. She walked up the stairs and walked inside her and Regina's bedroom, finding the quadruplets in their bed, laying next to each other. "Hi my beautiful boys", she whispered as she walked closer and stood in front of them, looking down at them. They all looked up at her with their big eyes and smiled at their mother.

They had slowly begun to open their eyes and Desmond and Daniel had Emma's eyes while DJ and Duncan had Regina's brown ones. Surprisingly they were also beginning to show their personalities already. Duncan was obvious the one who screamed the most, being the biggest attention seeker of them all. Daniel was a quiet one, gentle even. He didn't scream that much, probably knowing his mother's would come.

DJ and Desmond was more alike, screaming from time to time. Not so loud as Duncan but not so low as Daniel either. Emma and Regina were told that DJ and Desmond was identical Twins while Duncan and Daniel were as well.

Emma suddenly heard a sound and she saw Duncan scratching his head with his small palms. Emma smiled and took him into her arms hugging him against her shoulder, her hand on the back of his head. "I love you so much baby", she whispered into his ear and she heard another sound coming from the others and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you too munchkins"

"Hey", a voice said and Emma turned to see her wife walking in from the bathroom and Emma smiled at her.

"Hi"

Regina smiled as she walked over to her wife and kissed her lips softly before walking over to the closet getting the quadruplets' onesies. She walked back to the bed and put them down before taking DJ first while Emma took Duncan. Together in silence they did their work and soon the four boys were ready to bed.

"How is Rooney?", Emma asked quietly and Regina sighed deep shaking her head.

"Tired, lost, heartbroken. Eve has left for Boston in order to get Edmund out of prison", she said and Emma sighed nodding in understanding. "Rooney found a note on Eve's kitchen table. Nothing more"

"She must be devastated", Emma commented as they walked out of the room and towards the boys room.

"Yes, but she's our child after all. Which means she's also—"

"Angry as hell", Emma finished her wife's sentence and Regina nodded walking into the room. They put the boys down in the cribs and kissed each their forehead before walking back out. "That explains all the dark magic she used", Emma said and Regina turned to her wife with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Crevan told me she used dark magic in the forest. She destroyed a mile radius of pure forest, burning it down to the ground"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms, closing her eyes. Emma could see the sadness in her wife and she walked closer, hugging her tight.

"I've thought of an idea", Emma started out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "How about a vacation?"

Regina pulled back from her wife's shoulder with a raised eyebrows and Emma smiled wide nodding. "A vacation", the brunette repeated and Emma smiled even wider. "And when and where would that mrs Swan-Mills?", Regina asked. Despite her confidence, she loved how taller Emma was when she wasn't wearing her heels and she just falls even more in love with the blonde.

"I was thinking skiing", the blonde said and Regina frowned at her, looking for anything that showed a joking grin, but nothing came.

"Skiing? You're joking right?"

That made Emma frown and Regina had to restrain herself from taking the blonde right then and there. "I'm sorry, but really? Skiing? Have you ever been skiing before?"

"No... but I've always wanted to. And it will be fun for the kids and... besides... I think Rooney needs the distraction. The last year has been hell to her with the attack and the cancer and the pregnancy. She needs something to give her happy memories. They all do"

Regina smiled at her wife as she caressed her cheek before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Emma was confused at first but let her wife do her thing. "You're so amazing Emma Swan-Mills", Regina whispered and Emma chuckled nodded.

"So are you Regina Swan-Mills"

Regina chuckled and shook her head playfully before kissing her wife once again. "I think a skiing trip sounds great. But when do you want to go? You know our five boys are too young to go"

"Yeah I've thought of that. How about around April-May? Then they're a few months old. I think that's okay right?"

Regina thought about it for a moment before nodding. "That sounds like a plan"

"Indeed it does", Emma said with a smile, biting her lower lip.

* * *

"We need Rooney to take the stand", Annalise said once she, Eve and Edmund walked inside the private room after the first part of the trial.

"Absolutely not! She's been through enough", Eve immediately objected and Annalise sighed knowing how protective her ex was.

"Eve—"

"No! Rooney is not coming here! She deserves better than that"

Annalise sighed and turned to Edmund who shook his head agreeing with his sister. "She's not coming here. She's only seventeen. None of this is fair to her"

"Of course it isn't, but she was shot. She was the victim. It was all taken out on her. Right now your best chance is her. So get her in", Annalise said before walking out of the room, leaving the two siblings alone. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Edmund decided to break it.

"How is she?"

Eve shook her head crossing her arms and Edmund sighed leaning back in his seat. Eve walked over to the wall and stood for a moment before turning to her brother.

"She's not coming here. We can win this without having her here", she said and Edmund looked at her.

"Eve. Is it because we don't need her here or because you don't want her here?"

Eve looked at her brother for a moment before sighing deep. "I don't know"

Edmund sighed and stood from his seat walking over to her and hugged her tight. "I don't know what to do", she whispered a tear falling and Edmund sighed taking a deep breath.

"It's gonna be okay. I know it will"


	55. A New Life Means New Beginnings

**1 month later**

A shiny Monday morning in March, Rooney woke up to the scream of her son next to her in her bed and she groaned as she opened her eyes and saw him laying and screaming for food, his face red with tears. Sighing deep Rooney brought him closer and let him find her nipple and he immediately began sucking hard making Rooney hiss.

Ever since the doctors had accepted for Wes to come home, Rooney's life had turned upside down. Both on the good and the bad side. She loved to have her son around, seeing him develop his life further and growing up. Watching the boy's face lightening up when he got food or kisses and hugs from his family.

But it was painful to take care of him alone without Eve. She hadn't seen Eve since she left for Boston and to say life has been hard would be an understatement. Not having Eve around was harder than Rooney ever thought possible.

She missed her girlfriend to no end and she desperately wanted her to come back, but at the same time, she was so angry at Eve for leaving her just like that. She loved Eve, but she hated her for leaving her and their son like that.

She heard a plop and she looked down to see her son was finished eating. She sighed and sat up in the bed before picking him up and laying him against her shoulder so she could clap his back. Once she heard a burp from her son she smiled in satisfaction and pulled him back down and held him in front of her, his small face showing.

"Hi baby", she whispered kissing his small cheek and a little smile appeared on his small face, making Rooney smile wide, tears forming in her eyes. Her son was just so lovely she couldn't stop smiling at him. She laid him back down onto the bed and kissed his head before getting out of bed, getting some clothes on.

Once done, she walked back out of the bathroom and took her son over to his changing table and changed him out of his dirty diaper and gave him a clean one before giving him her old onesie with the 'I wasn't planned' text on. Once done she took him into her arms and kissed his face before walking out of her room, and down the stairs, already hearing her family in the kitchen.

She walked inside and they all turned to her with huge smiles. "There they are", Emma said with a smile and Violet jumped up from her seat in happiness and Rooney chuckled as her sister reached for her nephew. Rooney placed her son in her sisters arms and Violet smiled and kissed his face before putting him on her lap.

"How are you sweetheart?", Regina asked as Rooney walked over to her little brothers on the ground and kissed their heads before standing and sitting down.

"Tired. Wes just wouldn't go to sleep last night", she said and they could all see the sadness in Rooney's eyes. It was obvious she was missing Eve and was having a hard time taking care of Wes all on her own.

"You're doing good sweetheart. We're all proud of you", Emma assured her and Rooney gave her a small smile.

"I just wish Eve was here", she said as she looked at Violet sitting with Wes in her arms.

"We all do honey", Regina said and Rooney nodded taking some breakfast. "Has he eaten?"

"Yeah, I fed him just before we came down here"

Regina smiled and nodded in satisfaction. She was truly proud of her daughter. Ever since they were able to take Wes home, Rooney had proven to be a good mother and taking good care of him. She has of course had her moments where she would come crying into her and Emma's bedroom with her crying son in her arms, tears running down her own face. But they've helped her well and Regina couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

"He has my hunger", the girl said in pure pride and they all chuckled, Emma smiling in pride as well.

"What can I say? It's the Swan appetite", she said making Regina chuckled while shaking her head.

"Indeed it is"

* * *

"How are you feeling? Nervous?", Edmund asked as he and his mother and sister was driving back to Storybrooke and Eve sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. I haven't seen my son for a month. I can't wait to see him again, despite how angry Rooney must be at me"

Edmund and Elisabeth sighed at the woman in the backseat and they shared a sad look before returning to the silence. An hour later they arrived in Storybrooke and they drove over to Eve's house getting inside.

"Do you wanna say hello today or do you want to wait for tomorrow?", Elisabeth asked her daughter once they were inside and Eve turned to her mother with scared pouting eyes and Elisabeth knew what the answer was. "Tomorrow then"

Eve smiled softly at her mother before walking to her room laying down for a moment. "I don't know what to do"

Edmund walked inside the room and saw his sister laying in her bed, her pillow over her face. "You're gonna be fine. You just have to make Rooney trust you again"

Eve sighed deep nodding. She understood what she did was wrong. Leaving Rooney and Wes was one of the hardest things she'd ever done and a little side of her regretted it. But she knew she had to. She had to save Edmund from going to prison. And she would do anything for him. Even leaving her girlfriend and son for a month.

"It's gonna be okay. You got me out, convincing them I killed Rose out defense", Edmund commented and Eve turned to her brother with a frown.

"Which you did"

"Not my point", the man said holding up a finger and Eve chuckled shaking her head playfully at her brother. "You got me out. You didn't leave them for nothing. And as the smart and understanding girl she is, Rooney will understand"

Eve sighed and sat up in her bed, looking away deep in thought. "I'm going over there now. I need to see her. I need to see them", she said standing from the bed and Edmund frowned before following her out of the room. Elisabeth heard the hard footsteps and turned to see her daughter walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my son", the woman said and before any of them could say anything, she was out of the door. She walked down the road, not wanting to drive. Once at the house she took a deep breath and walked closer, knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Emma smiled as she saw her best friend standing in front of her.

"Eve. You're back"

Eve smiled and nodded at the blonde. "I am. My mom and Ed is at home as well", she said and Emma smiled wide, eyebrows raised.

"Ed? You got him out?"

"We did"

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend pulling her in for a hug. "Come in, I wanna know how it went", Emma said and they both walked inside, Emma closing the door behind them. "Regina. Eve's back", Emma called out in her house and a few seconds later Regina walked inside with Daniel in her arms.

"Eve, nice seeing you again", Regina said with a smile and hugged the tall woman in a half hug, so she didn't squeeze Daniel too tight. Eve smiled and turned to the boy in her friend's arms and smiled at him.

"Hi Daniel", she whispered and the boy smiled at her, feeling a finger tickling his stomach.

"Eve?", a voice said and they all turned to see Rooney standing with her son in her arms, and Eve felt her heart beat ten times faster. Not only had their son grown bigger but so had Rooney. She was so beautiful Eve felt herself almost losing her balance.

"Rooney", she whispered walking closer and Rooney automatically took a step back making Eve stop in her tracks, tears forming in her eyes. "Rooney please"

"Hey Eve", Crevan greeted her as he and his siblings walked down the stairs and Eve turned to them with a smile before turning back to Rooney.

"Rooney please. Let me hold him", she whispered and Rooney looked down at their son as he yawned making both mothers smile. The girl turned to her blonde mother and gave her the look Emma knew so well by now. She walked over to her daughter and took her grandson into her arms. Rooney walked closer to Eve who stood with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes following Emma for a moment before turning back to Rooney who now stood in front of her.

"Rooney?"

Before the woman could even react, Rooney slapped the woman across her face, making everyone in the room gasp, Emma and Regina hiding the boys in their necks.

"You can leave", Rooney said before walking over to her mother and taking her son back into her arms. Eve watched her girlfriend walking up the stairs with their son and she felt shame rise in her body.

"I'm sorry Rooney"

The girl kept walking and disappeared upstairs. They all heard the door closing before turning to Eve who stood with tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you", she whispered and Emma sighed and walked over to her friend, hugging her tight.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat. You look like you're starving"

* * *

Rooney laid in her bed with her son sleeping on her stomach and thought about her meeting with Eve. She knew it was a hard slap she gave her girlfriend, if they even were that anymore, but she just felt all the anger coming back when she saw her standing in front of her.

"What do you think baby? Mmhh?", she asked her son looking at him as he slept and she chuckled. "Wanna say hi to mama?"

The boy made a small sound indicating his waking and Rooney sighed, knowing what she needed to do. She gently stood from the bed, carrying her son down the stairs to see her blonde mother and Eve sitting by the table. The two women turned to see the girl walking inside and Eve smiled at the sight. But she was quickly stopped before she could say anything.

"My room. Now", Rooney said before leaving once more and Eve furrowed her eyebrows for a moment sharing a look with Emma before standing and following her girlfriend out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom and Eve immediately discovered the room's new decorations. Her bed was bigger, almost king size and half of the bedroom was made into a baby room, obviously for their son.

Rooney walked over to the changing table and laid their son down smiling at him, kissing his head before turning to Eve. "He needs to get his diaper changed. I suppose you know how that functions?", she asked and Eve frowned at the girl's coldness and proper speaking but nodded and Rooney looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding towards the changing table.

Eve nodded and walked over to her son seeing properly him for the first time without the incubator and her smile grew wide as she saw a smile on the boy's small face. She immediately noticed his eyes. They were hers. She brought her hands gently to her son's legs and touched his soft knees lightly.

"Hi my beautiful boy", she whispered and the boy smiled softly at her, while Rooney sat on the bed and watched her son smiling up at his other mother. She was glad that he didn't push her away like he did with so many other strangers. Something told her that Wes knew who his mothers were, even if this was the first time he meets her properly.

"You're good with him", Rooney commented before she could stop herself and Eve turned to her with a big smile.

"Thank you"

Rooney nodded, not giving anything away, and Eve couldn't help but see Emma in that action. Rooney was such an Emma when she was angry. And Eve would lie is she said it didn't turn her on. "Stop that", Rooney's voice rung through her head and Eve furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're biting your lip. I know you don't do it on purpose, but that's why I tell you to stop. Because it won't be that easy", the girl said as she walked closer to her and looked down at her son who looked at his hands in wonder. Eve sighed and looked at him as well for a moment before turning back to Rooney.

"Rooney please... I love you", she whispered and Rooney could see the sadness in the woman's eyes.

"And I love you. But what you did broke me more than you think. For a month I've been missing you and crying every night because you weren't here. For a month I've been taking care of our son, alone", she said and Eve looked down at their son who smiled back at her. "I know you left to save Edmund and get him out of prison and I understood that, but you never called, texted or even tried to get in contact with me. How do you think I felt?"

Eve swallowed hard and looked at her girlfriend with eyes full of shame and regret. "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and Wes"

"I know. But you did"

Eve sighed and took a step forward only for Rooney to take a step back. "Rooney please. I haven't even touched you since I came back", she pleaded, but Rooney nodded.

"Of course you have. When I slapped you in the face", she said and Eve sighed closing her eyes.

"Rooney please"

The girl sighed but didn't at or do anything. She stood still watching Eve's eyes as they looked into her own.

"Are you free next week?"

The question surprised Eve, making her furrow her eyebrows. "What?"

"Next week. Are you doing anything?"

"Uh... no. No I'm not, why?"

Rooney looked at Eve for a moment before sighing deep and walking in front of her, so she stood in front of her son on the table. She took him into her arms and kissed his cheek before turning to Eve. "Me and my family are going on vacation Sunday. We're gone for the following week. I need you to look after our son while we're away, got it?"

Eve widened her eyes and looked down at Wes before looking back at Rooney. "Me? You want me to take care of him?"

"You're his mother. Just as much as I am. Besides. You two need to get to know each other. Wes deserves to know who his awesome mother is", she said and Eve could see the small smile on the girl's face.

"I would love to"

Rooney smiled a true smile and gave Wes over to Eve, the woman instantly taking him into her arms. "Hi my beautiful boy"

The boy smiled and put his small hands on the woman's face making said woman smile wide. "I love you so much baby boy"

* * *

Elisabeth and Edmund sat in the couch watching tv when the front door opened and they turned to see not only Eve walk in, but also Rooney and their son. The two people on the couch smiled and stood walking over to the couple. Rooney smiled and gave Eve their son before walking over to her grandmother and hugging her tight.

"Nice to see you well munchkin", she whispered and Rooney smiled and nodded.

"You too"

Elisabeth smiled and pulled back from the hug looking into Rooney's eyes for a moment before kissing her forehead softly. Rooney smiled at the action. She's always loved how loving and caring her grandmother was to her and her siblings. It was amazing to have Elisabeth in her life and she couldn't be more grateful for that. She turned to see Eve standing with Wes in her arms while Edmund stood and made funny faces at the baby, making him smile a little.

"Can I hold him?", Edmund asked and Eve turned to Rooney silently asking and the girl smiled and nodded. Edmund smiled wide as he got his nephew in his arms for the first time. The still very small boy looked at the new man with wide eyes and Eve couldn't help but chuckle at her son's face.

"I came here to ask if it was okay with you that Eve takes Wes for the next week. Me and my family are going on vacation", Rooney said turning to Elisabeth and the woman smiled nodding.

"Of course, we would love to. What about the quadruplets?"

"My ma's parents are taking them. They have my uncle to help them, so", Rooney answered and Elisabeth nodded in understanding.

"Well of course we will take the little fella. We can't wait to get to know him. Where are you going for vacation?"

"My ma wants all us to go skiing", she said and Elisabeth smiled nodding while the others turned to her.

"Skiing?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun and, normally we would take Wes and the quadruplets with us, but skiing takes a lot of time and we won't be getting any time for it if they come along. But my mom said that we would take them with us when she wants us to go to Spain where it's warm", she said and Elisabeth nodded in understanding. Rooney smiled and turned to Eve who was already looking at her with a smile of her own. Suddenly their son started to cry and Eve felt herself panic.

"No no, why are you crying sweetheart?", she asked trying to calm him down but he just kept crying, louder and louder.

"Take him to your room. He's just hungry", Rooney said and Eve turned to her and nodded before walking to her room with her crying son, Rooney following. Eve sat down and made him ready while Rooney took off her sweater and bra, before sitting down next to the woman. Eve turned to give Rooney their son, only to stop short when she saw the girl's naked chest. Rooney looked up at the woman and chuckled before taking their son into her arms, leading him to her nipple, which he eagerly began to suck.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Eve looking at her with wonder in her eyes. "Jealous much?", she asked with a smirk and Eve felt herself nod before she could stop herself and Rooney chuckled.

"It's okay. You haven't seen me for a month, so I get it", she said looking down at their son and Eve felt herself crumble. She couldn't describe how much she regretted not coming back sooner.

"Rooney I—"

"It's fine Eve. I know you're sorry. I just need some time", the girl stopped her and Eve sighed looking into Rooney's eyes with her own sad ones. And Rooney could easily see it. The regret filling her love's eyes and if she wasn't so angry, she would have hugged the woman, but she can't. Not right now. She needs time and space.

"I still love you", she whispered looking into Eve's eyes and the woman nodded smiling sadly at her.

"I love you too. I always have. Always will"

"I know"


	56. The First

_It was dark around her. Darkness everywhere. She couldn't get out. She started walking forward, her hand feeling a wall next to her as she carried on. Suddenly she heard screaming and she knew that scream so well. It was her son's. She ran towards the sound and by the end of the long dark hall she was met by her son laying in a crib. She smiled down at him, but he just kept crying._

_She tried to pick him up but something stopped her and she frowned trying again. Once again something stopped her and she felt something around her angle. She looked back down to see a woman's hand around her angle and followed the hand to the arm and up to her head, seeing Eve's face covered in scars, blood running down her face._

_"Eve?"_

_"You stay away from my son", she said and pulled the girl's angle harder making her fall to the floor._

_"No no no no please!", the girl yelled as she was being pulled away, seeing her crying son getting further away from her._

_"No please!"_

"Rooney!"

"Don't take him please!"

"Rooney, it's me wake up", Eve yelled as she got onto the bed and gently shook the girl's body. Rooney opened her eyes, sitting up and looked around the room to see Eve on her knees next to her. She immediately brought her hands to the woman's face, checking for any scars and Eve frowned at her in worry.

"It's okay, it's okay", she whispered and Rooney looked around to find her son in her bed next to her. She immediately picked him up and brought her arms around him, her hand securely on the back of his head.

"What happened?", Eve asked and Rooney turned to her and brought her hand to Eve's cheek immediately bringing her into a soft needy kiss. Eve widened her eyes at the kiss, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing the girl back. But something was wrong and she knew this wasn't right at the moment.

"Rooney"

The girl sighed and leaned her forehead against Eve's chin. "I'm sorry. Bad dream"

Eve chuckled and shook her head. "It's okay. Wanna talk about it?"

Rooney gently shook her head and Eve nodded in understanding. They both turned to look at their son in Rooney's arms as he slept peacefully on her shoulder. "Let's take him to bed, okay?", Eve whispered and Rooney nodded and laid him back down onto the bed before turning to Eve. Eve looked deep into the girl's eyes and she saw the little girl she comforted after nightmares when she was little.

"I'm sorry", Rooney suddenly said brining Eve back from her thoughts and she gently shook her head.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright", she whispered and Rooney sighed and looked up at her girlfriend with sad eyes. She brought her hands to Eve's face and pulled her down for a kiss, Eve instantly kissing her back. But way too soon it ended and Eve felt Rooney following her as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Lay with me", the woman whispered and Rooney nodded accepting the woman's wish. She laid down next to her son and brought him in towards her body and a moment later she felt Eve's body against her own, her arm around her waist pulling her closer as well.

"I'm sorry", Eve whispered into her ear but Rooney just shook her head.

"Don't apologize anymore. I've heard enough of it. And I think you've paid enough with the slap", she said and Eve chuckled nodding.

"Thanks"

When Rooney opened her eyes the next morning, she could instantly feel something was wrong. The space in front of her was empty. She felt her hand around the bed in front of her, but she couldn't feel anything. It was indeed empty. She turned and was met by a body. "Eve?", she groaned out and the woman groaned back, pulling the girl closer, smelling the familiar smell of her girlfriend she had missed so much.

"Where's our son?", Rooney asked turning around in the woman's arms and Eve sighed deep.

"My mom came in a few minutes ago, taking him for some breakfast. She has some milk she can warm up", she assured the girl and Rooney sighed and nodded, but she still felt uneasy not having her son around. She was so used to having him by her side all the time and she knew the vacation was going to be hard. But she also knew Eve needed to get to know their son.

"I've missed you", she whispered burying her face in Eve's neck and the woman smiled holding the girl closer.

"I've missed you too. How are you feeling after last night?", she asked gently and Rooney sighed deep looking down for a moment before nodding.

"I'm okay. Thank you for staying", she whispered looking up at Eve and the woman opened her eyes looking down at the girl.

"You're welcome", she whispered back and Rooney couldn't stop herself from looking down at the woman's lips for a moment before looking back up at her eyes. She was so angry at Eve, but she knew she'd missed the woman so much. She wanted her so much and she knew she could, but she shouldn't. Eve deserved to suffer after what she did to her and their son.

But the lust won and she brought her hand to Eve's cheek, immediately pulled the woman closer, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Eve kissed her back immediately, bringing the girl impossibly closer. She could feel the need and want in the kiss and she knew Rooney had missed her just as much as she had missed Rooney.

Soon Eve was pulled on top of Rooney, by the girl's strength and she could feel Rooney's hips moving up against her own and she knew what the girl wanted. "Rooney...", Eve trailed off not really knowing what to say. She wanted it just as much as the girl did.

"Please. Touch me", Rooney pleaded in a whisper and who was Eve to tell her no? She wanted to give everything Rooney deserved, and she deserved everything in the world. She immediately got up on her knees and pulled off her t-shirt throwing it away. She pulled Rooney up and sit too pulling her t-shirt over her body as well, throwing it the same direction as her own. She laid Rooney back down carefully meeting her lips in a deep needy kiss.

She felt Rooney's tongue meet her own and she moaned into the kiss. She felt the hips meeting her own once again and she knew she couldn't hold it off any longer. She brought her hand down Rooney's body and to her panties, but Rooney stopped her right before she got inside. "Not that I don't love your fingers, but I'm not about to have another kid. One is enough at the moment", she said and flicked her wrist letting a strap on appear around Eve's hips.

Eve could immediately feel the heaviness and looked down at the black thick and long object between her legs. "I will probably never get used to this", she said and Rooney chuckled shaking her head. Neither of them was probably never getting used to it, but they had to and they could both live with it, as long as they had each other.

"Me neither, but we have to, because I don't want to be pregnant again. That has to wait after we move in together", she said and Eve widened her eyes. Rooney could see the insecurity in her girlfriend's eyes and she suddenly felt herself crumble. She wasn't supposed to say those things to Eve yet. She didn't deserve to hear them right now. She didn't deserve any of this.

"You wanna move in with me?"

"Yeah. One day. But right now I want you to fuck me, cause I haven't gotten anything for over a month and I'm dripping", she moaned out, quickly getting away from the uneasy topic, and Eve smiled but nodded and brought her hand to Rooney's patients pulling them down throwing the away. She brought her hand to Rooney's back and opened the bra pulling it down as well. It was a little hard with the girl laying down, but Eve never backed down from a challenge.

"You're beautiful", Eve whispered and Rooney felt herself blush and felt kisses down her neck and naked body.

"Please Eve"

The woman smiled and kissed her navel one last time before bringing her hand to the strap on only to moan out at the grip. "Yeah, I made it a little different", Rooney said making Eve look at her.

"I might've enchanted it so you can feel through it"

Eve could hear the ecstasy the girl was in and she nodded not minding it at all. "Of course. Sounds understandable. Okay", she whispered and brought her hand to the strap on again leading it to Rooney's opening. She looked down in Rooney's eyes and the girl nodded making Eve nod back before pushing in gently, making both of them moan out.

* * *

"Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are", Elisabeth said to her grandson as she sat with him in the living room and the boy smiled at her, his small arms reached out for her face. She smiled wide at him kissing his small fingers making him laugh. She could see the familiar eyes of her daughter in his and she smiled sadly as she recognized her own teacher's eyes.

"You're so beautiful my sweet little one", she whispered and the boy smiled at her with his way too big smile which reminded Elisabeth so much of Eve.

"Hey", a voice said and the woman turned to see her son walking in.

"Good morning sweetheart"

The man smiled and walked over sitting down next to his mother looking at his nephew who looked back at him. "Hey champ"

The boy stared at him for a long moment before smiling at him. "I think Rooney and Eve are good friends again", Edmund said and Elisabeth eyed her son for a moment.

"Why do you think that?", she asked and Edmund eyed her with a knowing look.

"Seriously? You didn't hear them sharing spit and body parts?", he asked and Elisabeth chuckled before nodding in understanding.

"I'm glad to hear it though"

"Me too. But I didn't think Rooney would forgive Eve so fast", he said and Elisabeth sighed shaking her head, knowing her granddaughter too well.

"She hasn't"

Edmund looked at his mother for a moment and was about to answer when a loud moan from the bedrooms stopped him and he knew it wasn't Rooney's. Elisabeth closed her eyes sighing deep and Edmund shook his head taking his nephew into his arms.

"At least they're not fighting"

Elisabeth chuckled and kissed her son's cheek and grandson's temple before standing from the couch getting started on breakfast.

"Oh, don't bother mom, Eve and I agreed to go to Granny's. We're meeting Emma and Regina and the kids over there", Edmund stopped his mother and Elisabeth turned to him nodding.

A few minutes later, Rooney walked inside in her black jeans and red t-shirt smiling at the others. "Good morning everyone", she greeted them with a smile and walked over to the couch taking her son into her arms.

"Good morning indeed", Edmund said with a smirk and Rooney blushed hard knowing what he was talking about. She composed and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm uh... gonna... go. And change his... diaper", she said awkwardly as she walked back inside the bedroom, seeing Eve on the way. Eve smiled at her, seeing a blush on her face. She frowned for a moment before walking inside her living room slash kitchen seeing her brother sitting in the couch with a smirk on his face, their mother no better as she stood next to the couch.

"What?", the woman asked and the two others chuckled shaking their heads making Eve frown even more holding out her arms to the sides. "What?"

* * *

The family walked inside Granny's and saw Emma and Regina along with their kids sitting in a north. Rooney smiled and walked over to her family with her son in her arms and Crevan instantly smiled and stood from his seat taking Wes into his arms. "Hey champ", he said kissing the boy's head and the boy smiled letting out a laugh.

Rooney smiled and walked over to her four little brothers who sat in the four baby seats, kissing their heads making them giggle. Emma stood and hugged Eve and the others, Regina doing the same while Rooney sat down in the booth next to her sister, Emmett sitting on Rooney's lap the moment he could and Rooney obviously didn't complain at all, bringing her arms around his waist. She felt eyes on her and turned to her sister who smirked at her, and knowing her sister so well, Rooney knew what the girl was thinking.

"Don't even think about it", she said pointing a finger at her and Violet hold up her arms in defense, but Rooney could see the smirk on her face.

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to"

The girl chuckled and Rooney knew what was coming. "Neither did you. If I didn't knew any better I would say you look smitten"

"And if I didn't knew any better I would say Ian has messed with your pu—"

"Alright alright, there're children around", Crevan said stopping his sisters and they both turned to him as he sat next to Violet with his nephew in his arms. His action immediately reminded the two sisters of their blonde mother and they couldn't help but smile at their little brother. Wes smiled at the boy and put his small hands on the boy's face, smiling wide.

"How is my little grandson?", Regina asked as she and Emma sat down again and the little boy turned and looked at his grandmothers who smiled back at him. Crevan smiled and gave Wes over to the boy's grandmother and Regina smiled wide kissing the boys head before looking at him, Emma looking next to her. "You're so beautiful my boy", she whispered and Emma smiled at the boy as he laughed.

"So you are going skiing", Elisabeth said as she and Edmund sat down as well, Eve sitting on a chair next to Rooney and Emma turned to the elder Rothlo smiling at her.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for us to do something nice as a family together", she said and Elisabeth smiled at her nodding in understanding.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it when you return", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Why don't you just go with us?", Violet suddenly asked and they all turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Why not coming with us instead? It would be fun. You will get something out of it as well and Wes will be able to come with us", she explained and Rooney and Eve turned to look at their son for a moment before turning to each other.

"What are you thinking?", Rooney whispered and Eve sighed and looked down for a moment in thought before turning to their son who played with Regina's lower lip, his small hand now smeared in red lipstick.

"Argh, Whees", the woman let out, the boy looking at with big eyes before leaning in, his nose touching hers lightly making Crevan frown, the two mothers turning to their son who looked back at them with vulnerable eyes. Suddenly a phone was ringing and Crevan looked down to see Ash's name on the screen.

"I'm gonna take this", he said quietly and Rooney and Violet got out of the booth letting him come out before sitting back inside, Eve now sitting next to Rooney.

The boy walked out of the diner and the silence took over. "He didn't seem too fond of that", Violet said and Emma and Regina shared a sad look.

"It's always been his thing since he was Wes's age. It's only natural for him to feel that way", Elisabeth said before standing from her seat, following the boy.

"Feeling like what?", Emmett asked as he sat on Rooney's lap and they all turned to him with sad eyes.

"Useless, not important, sad"

Emmett looked at his blonde mother and nodded turning to see his brother and grandmother through the window, sharing a hug.

* * *

"So how was it?", Violet asked as she and Rooney sat in Eve's room while Rooney was changing her son's diaper. The mother turned to her sister and Violet chuckled.

"What? Was it really that good? Did you use the strap on?"

"Violet! My son is in the room", Rooney said stopping her sister and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, he won't remember any of this anyway", she said and Rooney was about to answer when the door opened and Eve walked in.

"Violet, your mom is calling for you. She needs your help with the quadruplets", the woman said and Violet instantly stood from her seat on the bed and nodded a thanks before walking out of the room, leaving the two mothers alone.

"Hey", Eve whispered walking closer and Rooney sighed deep as she finally finished changing her son and he was ready for his nap.

"I think I'll lay down once I get home as well. I could use a little nap as well", she said softly as she laid their son in the bed and Eve nodded bringing her hand to Rooney's hip, pulling her towards her, standing against her body.

"I love you", Eve whispered looking into Rooney's eyes and the girl had to admit she was surprised. But she smiled wide and leaned in, letting their lips almost touch.

"I love you too", she whispered before kissing the woman softly with all of her love. She could feel Eve kissing her deeper and Rooney of course kissed her back just as deep and hard. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and Regina walked in, seeing the couple pulling back from the kiss she obviously interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say we're leaving now", she said and Rooney sighed as she leaned her forehead against Eve's cheek, looking at her mother.

"We'll come down in a sec", she said and Regina smiled and nodded leaving the room. Rooney turned to look up at Eve who smiled back at her.

"We need to go down", she whispered and Eve nodded in agreement, but brought the girl in for a kiss, making said girl chuckle. "Eve we need to go"

"Alright", Eve sighed and Rooney chuckled and kissed her one more time before turning to her son who slept peacefully in the bed. She smiled and leaned down kissing his cheek softly.

"I'll see you soon baby", she whispered and kissed his forehead one last time before stepping back and walking out of the room with Eve's hand in her own. She gave Wes one last look, making sure he was safe on the bed before walking down the hallway seeing her family standing and waiting for her.

"Are you ready?", Emma asked her daughter and Rooney smiled and nodded before turning to Eve.

"Please take care of him", she whispered and Eve could see the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. She sighed and kissing her forehead before smiling sadly at her.

"Don't worry, I will"

"Good. You have the bag with his stuff, my milk for him is in the refrigerator, you just have to warm it in the microwave for a minute and it should be warm enough"

"Rooney—"

"He eats around nine, three and six and he usually takes his nap around one or two pm, eating right after the nap. That's usually when he's hungry anyways...", she continued on and Eve frowned turning to the mothers who smiled back at her in understanding before turning back to her girlfriend who continued to ramble on.

"Rooney—"

"I know you're an amazing mom and you know how to take care of a kid, but if anything happens, call me or my moms"

"Rooney—"

"When he naps, he likes listening to your heartbeat and if he cries, just whisper into his ear and he shou—"

"Rooney! Stop!", Eve stopped her girlfriend and Emma and Regina smiled at their daughter for her rambling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...", she trailed off and Eve smiled and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I understand"

Rooney sighed and let herself relax into her girlfriend's arms. She felt a kiss to her forehead and she looked up, meeting her girlfriend's eyes. "Please. Call if anything happens", she whispered pleading and Eve smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back from her.

"Go. I got this", she whispered and Rooney sighed deep and looked down at the hall for a long moment before turning to her mothers who smiled at her with understandable eyes. She walked over to them and walked out of the house, the family following and she got inside her brother's car on the front seat while Violet took the driving seat.

They had Daniel and DJ in the back and Emma and Regina had Desmond and Duncan in their car while Crevan simply transported himself back to the house, waiting for them to show up.

Once they did, he helped taking the four boys inside and get them ready for their nap with his blonde mother and Violet while Regina and Rooney walked up the stairs inside the girl's bedroom, sitting down in the bed, Regina knowing her daughter would break down once she was home and break down she did.

The moment they were alone on the girl's room, Rooney broke down in tears and Regina brought her immediately brought her arms around her daughter, holding her close as she cried her heart out.


	57. A Family Vacation

"Rooney come on!", Violet called out her sister as she and Crevan got ready on their skis. Rooney turned away from her son and saw her sister almost falling, Crevan helping her stand. She chuckled and turned back to her son as he sat in his mother's arms, smiling at his other mother.

"Alright munchkin, I will go now. Mama will take care of you", she said and kissed his head making him laugh and she couldn't help but laugh herself. She turned to Eve who sat on the bench with their son

"His milk is in the bag", she said and Eve nodded smiling at her. Rooney chuckled and shook her head playfully as she stood from the bench before leaning down kissing Eve softly.

"Rooney!"

"I'm coming!", she yelled back at her sister and Wes jumped in his mother's arms, clapping his hands together.

"Not what I want to hear sis!", Violet yelled back and Rooney rose her hand to give her the finger, but Eve stopped her.

"Don't hold up the finger in front of our son", she said and Rooney rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend one last time before taking her skis and walking over to her siblings as they stood and waited for her by the lift.

"You yell dirty things one more time in front of my son, and you will not become his godmother", she said and Violet widened her eyes at her sister, gasping.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Alright alright girls, let's not argue on our vacation alright?", Crevan stopped his sisters and they both scoffed and turned their heads away from each other. The boy rolled his eyes and pushed Violet gently making her go down the little hill slowly ash she screamed.

"They're having a good time", Emma said as she and Regina stood with Elisabeth and added after a second. “Right?"

The two other women smiled and nodded at her. "They are. I'm glad you decided to take us with you. Rooney is so happy to have Wes with her", Elisabeth said and Regina nodded in agreement as she watched the triplets trying to walk with the skis.

"She really is"

"And look at Wes. He's having the time of his life", Emma commented nodding towards said boy and the two others turned to see him jumping in Eve lab as he watched his other mother with her siblings. The three women laughed lightly before turning to see Edmund teaching Emmett how to stand on the ski.

Unlike all the others Edmund had been skiing before and was kind of a pro at it. "Alright everyone. If you could stand in a line for me", Edmund said and they all turned to him and smiled before walking over to him on their skis. It took a little time because how hard it was for new beginners, but Edmund knew they would learn it in no time.

"Alright. First time skiing. Exiting", he said as they all stood and listened to him, smiles on their faces. "Alright so first what you want to do, is to learn how to go down a hill. So let's go over to the small hill over here. You can go about twenty feet up the hill and then you can go back down", he said and they all nodded and Violet went first, trying to walk up the hill, only to slide back down.

"Oh, and you have to walk sideways up. Otherwise you will just slide back down again", Edmund said and Violet groaned and got on her side walking up slowly.

"Ugh, this is so hard", she said already feeling the pain in her legs and Edmund shrugged.

"That's how it is", he said and they all walked up the hill with pain in their legs.

When it was lunch time, the family decided to eat in the cafeteria. They sat all together by a table, Wes at the end of the table in his small baby chair. Rooney and Eve sat on each side of him and watched him as he ate his food quietly. Emma, Regina and Elisabeth sat and talked quietly while Edmund told Emmett, Crevan and Violet stories about his time from other skiing trips.

Wes suddenly turned to his tallest mother and saw her sitting with something long and yellow. He smiled wide as he held out his hand, silently asking for a fry, and Eve turned to Rooney who shrugged nodding. "Let him try it out", she said gaining the others attention and everybody turned to the new little family and Eve nodded taking a few fries laying them in front of the boy.

The boy instantly took one in between his small fingers and looked at it for a few moments in wonder before taking a bite of it. He immediately spit it out and threw the fry away, almost hitting Rooney in the face and the girl sighed deep.

"We don't throw food young man", Rooney told her son sternly and the boy pouted throwing another fry.

"No throwing", Eve said sternly taking the fries in front of her son away from him and he instantly began crying. Rooney groaned and took her son into her arms, sharing a look with Eve who sighed deep, standing as well.

"Take him to the bathroom", she said and Rooney nodded and walked through the big cafeteria, the others watching as they left with the crying boy.

"They're doing a great job", Elisabeth commented and Emma and Regina nodded in agreement.

"They really do. I'm so proud of Rooney. What she have become", Regina said smiling at her daughter as she walked inside the bathroom with her son in her arms, Eve right behind them.

* * *

Regina walked out of the bathroom after her shower and she could hear Emma's voice as she talked with Snow on the phone. The brunette walked inside their bedroom and saw her wife sitting in the bed, an iPad in front of her, smiling at the screen.

Regina quickly figured she was face timing and she walked over with her towel around her body and another one around her head with her hair sat up, and sat down in the bed next to her wife, seeing Snow sitting with the quadruplets by the table eating breakfast. She could see Snow sitting to their right on the screen and Neal to the left. David was probably sitting behind the screen.

"We're having a good time here right boys?", Snow said turning to the four boys and Duncan and Daniel raised their arms in the laughing while DJ just smiled at his grandmother. Desmond turned to the screen where he could see his mother's and waved his small hand at them, making the two mothers chuckle waving back at him.

"Hi baby", Regina whispered and Emma's heart swelled at Regina's soft whisper in her voice. She had always loved how Regina talked to their kids when she was soft. She fell in love with the brunette all over again every single time.

"Alright we gotta go now, it's getting late here and we need our rest for tomorrow. Now behave you four, got it? No Swan trouble", Emma said sternly but Regina could still hear the playfulness in her wife's voice and she couldn't help but look at her with a smirk on her face, love filling her eyes.

"Alright guys. Love you all so much. Bye"

Emma hung up and placed the iPad on the nightstand before turning to see Regina already looking at her as she pulled her towel off her head. "Hey"

Regina smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss making Emma furrow her eyebrows, but she kissed the woman back instantly. Suddenly she was on her back, Regina on top of her, feeling the brunette deepening the kiss and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her when she let their tongues meet.

"We haven't done this in a while", Emma said once they separated and Regina hummed in agreement as she kissed the woman from her cheeks to her jaw and down her neck.

"Busy with meetings and taking care of four children plus one more. It's been hell of a ride", she couldn't help but comment though and Emma smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It really has. And the ride is still going", she said and Regina stopped the kisses, sensing the mood has changed. She looked down at her girlfriend and sighed deep, resting her head on her hand.

"It will never stop", she said and Emma turned to her looking into the brown eyes she saw in Rooney, Violet and DJ and Duncan. It still amazed her where she was now. When she was younger she had never thought she would have any of this. A wife, children. A life she was proud of. She had everything she could ever dream of, and she could only thank Regina for that. She was the reason they were together after all.

Regina noticed the way her wife was looking at her. She did that sometimes, and Regina loved when she had those moments. The moments when she was lost in thought while looking at her with so much love in her eyes and sometimes Regina thought Emma would blow up in rainbows and unicorns. There was so much happiness in Emma’s eyes and smile that showed on her face and Regina felt herself blush deeper and deeper as she waited for Emma to come back.

A smile spread on her face and she decided to just lean down and kiss Emma softly but deep, and to her surprise, Emma immediately kissed her back, bringing her closer by her hips, even if it was almost impossible to be any closer. Regina felt Emma’s hips move against her own and she immediately brought her fingers to Emma’s boxers and inside, meeting a wet centre. She met Emma’s eyes and understood the silent plead. After so many years of knowing each other, the couple could have a whole conversation without using any form of words, and simply using their eyes.

It had always amazed their kids when they sat and waited for their mothers to come up with a deal for their punishments after doing something bad. They always sat by a table with their child in front of them and held a silent conversation for minutes if that’s what it took, and both mothers knew how much it scared their children. At one point, Crevan had thought they used magic, but he knew you couldn’t speak with people through their minds. That was impossible, even in the magical world.

Coming back to the woman under her, Regina smiled as she felt Emma pulling off her towel around her, revealing her naked body, before throwing it away and the brunette kissed her wife deeply as she brought her fingers closer to the blonde’s center, Emma moaning as she felt the fingers teasing her entrance. Normally Regina would tease Emma to no end, absolutely loving to tease Emma till she couldn’t take it anymore and was begging for release. But they both knew this time was a different one. A time where they were taking it slow and lovingly. Where they took their time and didn’t hurry things. They didn’t do those times very often, but when they did, they would always love it more and more for each time.

So deciding not to tease the blonde any longer, Regina smiled softly and brought her two fingers inside the blonde making said black lift her back from the bed. Regina looked at Emma’s face as she thrusted inside the blonde and she couldn’t find the blonde more beautiful. The face of her in pleasure was a beautiful sight to Regina and she wouldn’t trace it for the world.

“I love you”, she whispered thrusting harder and Emma moaned out, scratching her nails against Regina’s back, no doubt creating marks. But Regina didn’t care. She loved when Emma marked her, no matter how she did it. It would always be evidence of who she belonged to. Cause she would always belong to Emma, no matter what.

Feeling Emma might come soon, she thrusted faster and soon enough Emma came hard with a silent scream and Regina smiled in satisfaction looking down at her lover. “I love you too”, Emma whispered breathlessly and Regina smiled and felt herself being pulled down by her neck and met thin lips with her own.

* * *

They all sat and ate breakfast talking about what they were doing today when the door suddenly opened and loud screaming was heard. The three women by the table sighed deep and they all turned to see Rooney and Eve walk inside, a crying Wes in Rooney’s arms.

“Good morning everyone. Sorry we’re late. Someone has decided to be mr angry today”, Rooney said and Regina immediately cleaned her hands before holding out her arms and Rooney gave her the crying boy. Regina smiled at the boy and kissed his face.

“Yeah yeah boy, you just want to show off”, she said and the boy immediately stopped screaming looking up at his grandmother. Regina smiled at him and the boy smiled back at her, though tears still fell. Regina kissed his cheeks, his tears disappearing on her lips and the boy smiled wider, making noises. “That’s it baby"

Rooney smiled at her mother as she sat down and began eating breakfast. "Dare I hope he doesn't start screaming again once he's out of your arms", she said and they all turned to her with sad eyes.

"Sweetie I—"

"It's fine mom. You know where his milk is", Rooney quickly stopped her mother and said mother sighed and looked down at Wes who was staring at his other grandmother’s food, his mouth opening and closing again, repeatedly.

“He’s so your child”, Eve said to Rooney as they watched their son hungry as ever and despite her sadness, she couldn’t help but show a smile. He was her son and she knew that much, despite who made him smile when he was sad. She watched as her blonde mother gave Wes little tea spoon of yoghurt for him to try out and she could see his face lightening up and opening his mouth wide one more, waiting for more.  
 “I guess I can drop the milk”, Rooney said and Eve nodded taking her hands in her own, squeezing gently. Rooney smiled and turned to see a big smile on her sister’s face as she wrote on her phone, and she looked down to see her texting with Ian. She turned to her brother who simply shook his head before meeting her eyes.  
 “She’s all over him, and has been since last night”, he said and Rooney chuckled while Violet turned to him with a frown.

“No I haven’t. He’s just telling me a funny story”, she defended herself and Crevan raised an eyebrow.  
 “And how long is that story?”

Rooney chuckled shaking her head before turning to see her son was looking at her with big eyes. Once he knew she was looking at him, he smiled and held out his arms towards her. Regina smiled and stood from her seat walking over to her daughter who immediately took her son into her arms. Regina smiled and leaned down, kissing her daughter’s forehead softly, lingering her lips for a few moments before pulling back, replacing her lips with her own forehead.

“You will always be his mother, like I will always be yours”, she said and Rooney sighed, but didn’t say anything, knowing her mother would continue. “Regardless of what other people are saying, no one can take that away from you. So feed your son, and show us what kind of mother Rooney Cate Swan-Mills is”, she finished in a whisper and Rooney nodded letting a tear fall.

* * *

The family walked over to the ski hall and got their skis and helmets on, getting ready for another day, before walking outside, when a girl stopped them.

"Hello handsome", she said looking at Crevan and the boy blushed hard clearing his throat.

"Hi", he said back and the girl smirked and walked closer to him, not caring if it was his family beside him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cafeteria and share some fries maybe?", she asked and Crevan was about to answer when someone bet him to it.

"Babe, Wes is screaming for his daddy", Eve said walking over to Crevan and the boy turned to his sister in law with a frown before realizing and playing along.

"Oh, then let me take him", he said and Eve gave Wes over. She turned to give Rooney a look and the girl nodded in understanding.

"You have a son?!", the girl asked in disbelief and Crevan and Eve turned to her.

"He does. You probably know how it is. You're just enjoying the moment and protection is not even up for discussion", Eve said with a smirk and Emma and Regina had to bite their lips in order to hold their laughs in while Elisabeth shook her head playfully at her daughter.

"Are you kidding me? How old are you, fifteen?", the girl asked and Crevan frowned at her. Both Violet and Rooney could see the anger building up. They all knew if they were in Storybrooke, the boy would explode with dark magic. "And you? You must be at least fifty!", she continued and Eve stepped closer to the girl looking down at her.

"You watch your mouth around my son, or you will regret ever approaching my boyfriend", she said in a low voice and the girl just scoffed rolling her eyes, muttering a "whatever", before walking away. Eve sighed and walked over to Crevan nodding towards the door.

"Come on"

The family walked out of the building and the moment they were away from people, Rooney walked over and took her son from her brother's arms before pulling Eve towards her, holding her arm around the woman's waist. "Mine"

Eve couldn't help but smirk while Emma, Regina and Elisabeth smiled at the girl. Crevan held up his arms in defense and Violet and Emmett chuckled.

"Yours"

Rooney nodded and turned to look at Eve who smiled back at her. "Yours"


	58. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait!

Rooney walked inside her room with some snacks and she immediately found her son sleeping peacefully in her bed, Eve laying next to him, just as gone. Rooney smiled and walked over to Eve, kissing her cheek lightly before turning to her son who was smiling in his sleep. He must have gotten that from Violet. She smiled in her sleep as well.

Rooney looked at Eve and decided to take a shower, knowing Eve would wake up if Wes cried for food or a change of diaper. So she smiled and walked to the bathroom, leaving the two others alone.

Once the shower was done, she walked back inside her room and saw Eve still laying in sleep, but Wes was now wide awake on his mother's chest, looking down at her, a smile on his face.

"Hi baby", Rooney whispered and the boy turned to his other mother smiling at her. Rooney smiled at walked over to the closet finding some clothes, but Wes apparently didn't want her to, since he made a sound rejection to the idea. Rooney sighed and walked over to her son and took him into her arms.

"I think grandma is down stairs, would you like to say hi?", she said, but the boy looked at her in the eyes, wonder filling his eyes and Rooney felt herself crumble. He always looked at her like she was his whole world and she couldn't love him more. "I love you so much sweetie. So so much", she whispered and the boy smiled wider at her.

She brought her forehead gently to his and Wes smiled touching her nose with his small hand, making her chuckle. "Let's go down there so your mama can get some sleep", she whispered and Wes smiled at her as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. She heard voices in the kitchen and smiled walking inside but she immediately regretted it.

"OH MY GOD!", she yelled covering her son's eyes closing her own. "MOMS!"

"HOLY GOD"

"SHIT!", they both hissed out and quickly put their clothes back on, lucky they didn't get any further than their tops.

"Can I open my eyes now?", Rooney asked and didn't see her son moving away from her hand now able to see his grandmothers. He smiled and clapped his hands at them and the two women chuckled, blushing hard. Rooney opened her eyes and moved her son's head away from her mother's, only to have him move it back.

"We're so sorry sweetie, we thought you we sleeping", Regina apologized and Rooney opened her eyes looking at her mother's.

"Clearly", she said walking over to her brunette mother giving her, her grandchild.

"Sorry sweetie", Regina apologized once more kissing her cheek and Rooney just shrugged it off.

"It's fine. I probably should have learned by now always to knock on the kitchen door when it's closed", she said walking over to the refrigerator pulling out some juice. "I think I'll write a note"

The mothers chuckled and Wes laughed looking at his grandmother. Regina smiled at him and kissed his forehead making giggle. Emma smiled and walked over to her wife hugging her from behind meeting Wes' eyes.

"Hey champ", she said with wide eyes and the boy laughed at her, holding out his arms to her, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows with a huge smile.

"Wanna be in my arms? Alright champ, come here", she said taking him into her arms and the boy laughed at her making the two women laugh as well. Rooney watched her son smiling and laughing with her mothers. He truly enjoyed their company and they were probably his favorite people.

"Where's Eve?", Emma asked and Rooney nodded up.

"Sleeping. She needed the rest"

Emma smiled and nodded. She walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek making the girl turn to her, meeting her mother's eye filled with love. "I'm so proud of you", she whispered and Rooney smiled at her.

"Thank you"

Footsteps and screaming was heard and they all turned to see Violet walk in with a baby in her arms. Daniel to be exact. "He's screaming like crazy!", she groaned out and Regina walked over to her taking her son into her arms.

"Hi baby. It's okay, you go cry", she said and the boy immediately stopped crying looking at his mother. He immediately buried his face in her neck and Regina sighed and kissed his forehead before turning to her younger daughter. "Are the others sleeping?"

Violet nodded and smiled walked over to her other mother taking her nephew into her arms. "Hi baby", she whispered and the boy smiled at her.

The doorbell rung and Regina turned to Emma who nodded and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door opening it and meeting Alex. "Alex. Come in"

The girl smiled nervously and walked inside with a grateful nod. Before Emma could even close the door, Alex lunged forward, hugging the blonde tight. Emma frowned at the sudden action but relaxed into the hug and hugged the girl back, sensing some stress.

"Everything okay Alex?"

The girl nodded but didn't pull away. They heard footsteps and saw Eve walking down the stairs and the tall woman immediately recognized the girl her girlfriend had dated. She walked down the rest of the stairs, Emma nodded towards the kitchen and Eve nodded walking to the room. She walked in and was met by the others, seeing Violet standing with her son and she turned to Rooney who smiled softly at her.

"Alex is here", she said and Rooney's smile instantly disappeared. Memories came back and she knew she was screwed. And sure enough, Emma and Alex walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey everyone"

They all smiled at the girl, except for Eve who eyed her deadly, strangling the girl in her mind. Alex could feel the glare and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Rooney placed a hand on Eve's, gently squeezing it and the woman instantly melted, her body relaxing.

"I came to speak with Rooney actually", the girl said and both Eve and Rooney turned to her. Rooney nodded and stepped forward to follow Alex out of the kitchen only to have Eve stopping her, stepping in front of her as she looked angrily down at Alex.

"What is your problem?"

"Right now. You're my problem", Eve said and Alex frowned at her while Rooney furrowed her eyebrows. Why was her girlfriend acting like this?

"What did I ever do to you? I've been your student for almost three years. What is your god damn problem?!", she yelled stepping closer and Eve held up her hand.

"Get away from me. All you've done is kissing my girlfriend and acting like Wes is your son and not mine. But he's mine, both of them are, so step back and leave my family alone!"

Alex frowned at the woman and Rooney frowned even deeper, stepping in between the two women. "Eve stop! What's gotten into you?"

Eve turned to Rooney with a frown and looked around noticing Regina and Violet had gone out of the kitchen with the kids, due to the yelling. "I just need to talk to her, not fuck her against the wall", Alex said and Eve's eyes hardened at the girl, taking a step forward.

"Excuse me?"

She felt a hand on her chest and turned to look at Rooney, into her brown eyes. "Eve please"

Eve sighed and stepped back once again before leaving the kitchen completely. Emma sighed and squeezed her daughter's shoulder before following Eve, leaving the two girls alone. Rooney sighed deep and turned around meeting Alex's eyes.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry", she began and Rooney shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry doesn't really help it. What do you want to talk about?"

Alex sighed and walked over to the table sitting down. "I wanted to apologize. For the kiss. I know it wasn't very friendly of me. I supposed to be your friend, and instead I just kiss you out of the blue"

"It's fine"

"No Rooney, it's not. You love miss Rothlo and she loves you. It was disrespectful of me and I'm sorry"

Rooney looked at her ex with sorrow in her eyes. She knew why Alex kissed her. If she still hadn't been with Eve, she would have taken Alex already. She couldn't deny her own feelings.

She loved Eve more than anything in the world and she would never leave her for Alex. She couldn't. But as she had told Alex, she would always have feelings for her, strong feelings, and she knew nothing could change that.

"I love you", she whispered, tears forming in her eyes and Alex looked up at her with her own teary eyes. "I love you so much. But I can't. I love Eve more", she continued and Alex nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy"

"You too"

Alex smiled at her ex as she stood from her seat and walked over hugging her tight. "Thank you for understanding"

Rooney smiled and hugged her back just as tight. "Of course"

On the other side of the door stood Eve with her hand almost touching the handle, completely in shock.

* * *

Crevan walked inside his sister's bedroom meeting her with their four little brother's plus nephew and he frowned deeply, all six on the floor laughing. "What's going on in here?", he asked with a smile and Violet turned to him with a huge smile.

"We're just having a great time. They're having a bath soon", she said and Crevan nodded and walked over to the bed where they all laid and picked up Duncan smiling at him.

"You've got so much energy kid", he said and the boy smiled jumping up and down in his brother's arms.

"Alex is downstairs", Violet said and Crevan turned to her with a frown.

"Alex? Why?"

"She wanted to talk with Rooney about something", she said and Crevan nodded and placed Duncan back down before walking out of the room and down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and saw Eve standing by the door.

"Eve?"

The woman turned and Crevan immediately saw the tears yet anger in the woman's eyes. "What happened?"

She gently shook her head and walked away, up the stairs, making Crevan frown even more. "Eve wait", he called out and that was when the door to the kitchen opened and they both turned to see Alex and Rooney walk out of the room.

"Alex"

"Crevan", the girl responded with a smile and she immediately walked over to him hugging him tight. Rooney turned to Eve who looked back at her with sadness and betrayal in her eyes. And right then, Rooney knew Eve had heard everything.

"Eve—"

"When were you going to tell me?", she interrupted the girl and Crevan and Alex turned to Eve, Crevan with confusion and Alex with pity.

"Eve please let me explain", Rooney started out but Eve didn't want to hear any of it.

"Explain what? That you cheated on me?"

Rooney sighed and Alex looked down in shame while Crevan furrowed his eyebrows. "You cheated on her?", he asked in disbelief and Rooney turned to see her mother's standing on the stairs as well, Duncan in her brunette mother's arms.

"It was my fault. I kissed her and she pushed me away immediately. Don't blame her", Alex defended her and Regina and Emma shared a look. Though Eve didn't turn to the girl. She kept looking into Rooney's eyes and only saw sadness.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll take Wes with me", she said and Rooney was about to protest when she's received a glare from Eve and let her walk up to get their son. She turned to Alex with anger in her eyes, who looked back at her with sadness in her own.

"Get out", she said calmly and Alex frowned at her.

"What?"

"I said, get out", Rooney repeated and Alex got even more confused.

"Rooney I—"

"GET OUT!", she yelled looking at the girl in anger and Crevan decided to step in.

"Rooney take it easy!", he said stepping in between the two girls and Emma felt a squeeze on her shoulder.

"YOU TOO! GET OUT! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!", Rooney yelled stepping closer and Crevan stood taller, letting their chests almost touch. He wanted his sister relax, so he didn't have to fight her. He would never hurt his sister physically. Then rather hurt himself.

"Rooney relax!"

"Rooney", Emma's soft voice was heard and Rooney felt herself relax instantly, but it was quickly gone when she saw Eve walking down the stairs with Wes in her arms. Rooney walked closer to her, only to the woman step away from her towards the door.

"I'll call you", she said before walking out of the house, the door closing gently behind her. Rooney stared at the door for a moment before turning to Alex, now anger filling her eyes.

"One last time. Get. Out", she said and Alex was about to go when Crevan stopped her as he looked into his sister's eyes. Suddenly he felt it. The feeling he had every time his mothers used magic. The feeling of magic in the air. He looked down and saw Rooney's hand filled with fire, the ball getting bigger and bigger.

"Rooney. I need you to relax", he said holding up his hand and Emma felt a gentle push to her shoulder and she immediately ran down the stairs and stood in front of her daughter, in between the two twins.

"Rooney stop. Look at ma, okay? Only look at ma. Wes will come back. So will Eve. They will both come back. Just give her some time. You know Eve, she needs time"

"I WANT HER OUT!", Rooney yelled the flames getting bigger and she instantly stepped forward into her mother and Emma knew she had to stop her daughter from hurting anyone. She brought her hand to her daughter's arm and before Rooney could register, they were standing in the middle of the forest.

Rooney frowned at her change of location looking around before turning to her mother with angry eyes. "Where are we?! Why did you bring me here?!"

"Because you were getting out of control, Rooney!", Emma yelled back and Rooney groaned at her.

"SHE TOOK HIM! I KNEW SHE WOULD TAKE HIM!", Rooney yelled loudly as she turned to throw a fireball at a tree only to see and feel nothing happen. She frowned looking down at her hands with disbelief in her eyes before trying again, only have the same result. Nothing. "What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. You just don't have your magic right now", Emma explained and Rooney frowned at her mother.

"Why the hell not?", she asked in disbelief and Emma sighed taking a deep breath.

"Because we're not in Storybrooke anymore"

* * *

Regina placed her youngest son in his crib and kissed his head gently before standing straight. She looked down at her four sons as they all slept peacefully in their cribs, a big smile on her face. A phone ringing disturbed her thoughts and she walked over to her phone and saw her wife's name on the screen.

"Hey", she whispered and she could hear Emma sighing deep.

"Hey babe. I've decided to take Rooney to New York for a day or two. She needs the time to think", the blonde said into the phone and Regina nodded in understanding as she looked down at her sons.

"Okay. As long as you're both alright", she whispered and Emma could kiss her wife right now. She loved how soft her wife got when she was worried. She loved her wife for it. It was just amazing.

"We are, don't worry. Rooney's of course angry. She's blaming herself"

Regina nodded understanding her daughter. She couldn't imagine how angry she would be herself if Emma ever walked away with their children, leaving her all alone. "Well, at least she can't hurt anyone", she said and Emma sighed nodding.

"Yeah"

Regina sighed deep as they stood in the comfortable silence. "I'll call you tomorrow", Emma suddenly said and Regina smiled into the phone.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon. Be careful"

Emma smiled at the soft voice of her wife. She was so worried and she loved her so much.

"I will. I love you"

"Love you too"

Emma sighed hanging up and turned up to her daughter who sat on the other side of the booth and ate her sandwich. "Your mom says hi and I love you", she said and Rooney nodded looking down.

"Thanks", she muttered and the answer worried Emma. If any of her children was loving and caring, it was Rooney and she always said I love you's back, no matter what. So hearing her now made her worry more than ever.

"Rooney—"

"I love her too. I always will", the girl interrupted her and Emma sighed in relief.

"I know honey"

Rooney smiled slightly at her mother before taking another bite of her sandwich. Emma watched as her daughter ate her sorrow away. It was obvious her daughter was beyond destroyed by the loss of her son and girlfriend. While Emma understood Eve's reaction, she would never support her decision of taking Wes from Rooney. It has destroyed her daughter and Emma hated seeing her daughter so down right now.

"Honey—"

"I'm fine"

Emma sighed almost chuckling at her daughter's interruption. She knew where she got it from and she loved her daughter for it. She couldn't really blame her. She was as stubborn as both of her mothers. "Rooney I know this is hard. But it brought you to New York for you to have a time out. You were about to use magi—"

"I know what I was about it do. And I'm not proud of it", she interrupted her mother and Emma sighed in understanding. After they had eaten they walked back to Emma's old apartment. The moment they walked inside and knew they were alone, Emma turned to her daughter.

"Honey—"

"Ma please, I don't wanna talk about it", Rooeny interrupted and Emma began to loose her patience.

"But we have to Rooney! You could have killed her!"

"But it didn't! You stopped me!"

"Exactly! What if I hadn't been able to do that? Would you have been able to stop yourself?", she yelled back and Rooney eyed her mother with vulnerable eyes. The tears came freely and the girl got down on her knees en cried out. Emma sighed and got down on her own knees in front of her daughter and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, let it out"

And let it out she did. She cried for her son, for Eve, for her lack of control in front of Alex. Alex who she loved more than she would like to admit. For yelling at her brother who had nothing to do with it. It was all falling apart.


	59. Nothing Can Tear Us Apart

The tall girl walked down the aisle in the grocery store looking at some groceries in her black leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath. She took the groceries she remembered on her mother's list but stopped when she felt eyes on her. She turned looking up and met blue eyes. "Oh, sorry. It wasn't my intention to stare at you", the girl in next to her said and Rooney looked around, not sure if the stranger was talking to her or not.

The girl frowned and looked around as well. "What are we looking at?", she asked and when Rooney turned back to the girl, they were suddenly standing closer.

"Uh... uh nothing. I was simply... I didn't know if you were talking to me", she said once she found her voice and the girl chuckled and shook her head playfully.

"Of course I'm talking to you. Who would I else talk to?"

Rooney chuckled nervously, caressing her neck. "I'm Gloria", the girl introduced herself offering her hand and Rooney smiled and shook the hand.

Emma walked around, trying to find her daughter, but when she finally found her, she immediately noticed the unfamiliar girl in front of her daughter, talking endlessly.

"What happened?", the girl asked gently as she unconsciously touched Rooney's scar across her face, cupping her cheek and the tall girl felt herself stiffen. It had been so long since she'd been touched like that.

"Uhm... accident. Car accident", she said trying to control her heartbeat, Gloria's hand on her cheek not very much helping.

"Oh... I am sorry to hear that. Was everyone okay?"

"They are, thank you", Rooney answered with a smile receiving a smile in return. She looked up and met her mother's eyes and smile.

"I need to go. It was nice meeting you", she said walking past Gloria and the girl felt herself panic.

"Oh, uh, will I see you again?", she asked as she turned around trying to stop the tall girl and Rooney turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. I'll only be in New York for another day. Maybe some day", she said, a sad face took over on the girl and Rooney couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was obvious the girl found her sweet and maybe saw something, but she just couldn't. She still loved Eve more than anything and nothing would ever change that.

"Oh... Well it was nice meeting you Rooney", Gloria said and Rooney smiled at her nodding.

"You too"

Gloria smiled and watched the girl walking over to a blonde smiling at her. Of course she was taken.

* * *

Crevan and Ian sat in the triplet's room, a basketball flying in mid air while they watched a game of the same sport on the tv. Crevan looked up noticing the flying ball and turned to Ian with a knowing look. Ian felt eyes on him and turned to Crevan.

"What?"

The boy nodded upwards and the older boy looked up at the flying ball. "Sorry", he said and the ball slowly fell back onto the couch and Crevan chuckled.

"It's okay Payne. You just gotta learn how to control it"

Before Ian could answer, the door opened and Violet walked inside. "Hey babe", Ian greeted her and the blonde smiled and walked over to the couch sitting down next to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Hi. What are you guys doi— why is the candle floating in the air?", she stopped herself and asked and the two boys furrowed their eyebrows and turned to see one of the candles in the windowsill floating a few inches above the surface and Crevan quickly stood and ran over to the candle putting it down before stearin would drop.

"Sorry", Ian apologized and Crevan gave him an assuring smile while Violet caressed his neck gently, sighing deep.

"It's gonna be fine babe. You'll learn to control it in no time", she promised and Ian smiled at her before leaning in kissing her softly, making Crevan groan.

"Guys please, I'm still here"

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?!", Regina asked in disbelief as she, Belle and Rumple sat in the living room.

"What I said. I can't do anything that will help your daughter. Her magic is powerful. You and your wife have created a monster when it comes to her magic", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"She's not a monster! She just needs to learn how to control it properly!"

"And how long has it been since you discovered it? She should have learned it by now", Rumple reasoned and Regina sighed deep. A second later they heard a the doorbell and Regina frowned and walked over to the door meeting Snow and Neal.

"Snow, Neal. A pleasant surprise, please come in", she said inviting them inside and the two charmings smiled and walked inside, Neal kissing her cheek on his way, Snow hugging her.

"What do I owe the visit?", she asked once she had closed the door behind them and Snow smiled tightly at her.

"We wanted to talk to you ab— oh, Belle, Gold", the woman spotted the former couple on the couch and Neal turned to them as well.

"Hello Snow, Neal", Belle greeted them and Snow smiled turning to Regina with a questioning look.

"Oh, uh Belle and Gold are here to help out with some magical problems", she explained and Snow furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, what magical problems? Did something happen?"

"Rooney had an incident a few days ago", Regina explained and Snow frowned even more, worry taking over.

"What? Is she okay?", she asked and Regina sighed nodding.

"She is, don't worry. She and Emma are in New York at the moment, giving Rooney some space and freedom from her magic", she explained and Snow nodded in understanding. She turned to Neal who gave her a tight smile making Regina furrow her eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?"

Snow sighed deep and turned to her friend giving her a small smile. "We know handling Rooney's magic is hard and we should have called before coming over—"

"Snow, what's going on?", Regina asked getting more worried and Snow sighed taking a deep breath, turning to her son who nodded before turning to his sister in law.

"I have magic"

* * *

Eve opened her eyes after a well slept nap and was immediately met by her son who was laying on his stomach, smiling up at her. "Hi sweetie", she whispered and the boy smiled wider as he moved, trying to get closer, but obviously failing.

Eve chuckled and brought her hands around him, holding him up and laid him on her stomach, making him let out some noises of happiness. "You're so charming my love. Just like your mother"

The boy smiled and brought his hands to his mother's face, exploring her features and Eve couldn't stop smiling at him. He was truly beautiful and a blessing and she would thank god everyday for the rest of her life for giving her Wes.

After a few minutes of mother-son bonding, Eve decided to have a bath with him and she laid him on the bed kissing his forehead before walking towards the bathroom earning a cry from her son. "Baby don't cry, I'll be back in a second", she promised him but he just kept screaming and Eve groaned and carried him into her arms, making the screaming stop, the boy instantly smiling.

"You're a little cheeky one sweetheart", she said before walking to the bathroom. She started the bath and walked over to the changing table she had brought a few days ago. She laid him down and began removing his clothes. Once done, she turned and turned off the waster, feeling the warmth before turning back to her son.

"Let's get you in sweetheart", she said and took off her own clothes, leaving her underwear on before taking him into her arms, sitting down in the bathtub. The boy immediately smiled and played with his hands in the water, splashing water everywhere and Eve couldn't find herself to stop him. He was so happy and that made her happier than she had ever been.

* * *

"I don't like where this is going", Emma said into the phone where her mother and wife was on the other line. She turned to see Rooney sit with her phone in her hand, debating wether she should call or not. Emma sighed and turned back to the phone call waiting for her wife to say something.

"Then what is it?", she continued and waited. "He has what? Well, he is the product of true love", she reasoned and heard a deep sigh behind her. "Guys I gotta go. Call me if anything happens, I mean it Gina. Call me. Good. I love you too. I will, bye", she ended the call and hung up turning to her daughter who sat in the couch, her phone on the table in front of her.

"You can call her. She will take it", Emma promised and Rooney sighed deep and took it calling Eve in speed dial. They both waited anxiously as the tones continued. But after the fourth tone it was picked up and Eve's voice rung through Rooney's ears.

"Rooney?"

The girl felt herself freeze at the sound of Eve's voice. It sounded just the same and yet so different. "Eve?"

"Hey sweetie", Eve said into the phone and Rooney felt tears in her eyes.

"Hi"

Silence filled the conversation, but never uncomfortable nor awkward. Maybe a little unsure. "Are you okay?", Eve eventually asked and Rooney took a deep breath nodding.

"A little. Maybe?", she answered truthfully, because she really wasn't. Everything was wrong and she hadn't seen her love nor her son for the last five days.

"What's wrong sweetie?", Eve asked and Rooney let out a soft cry.

"I miss you. I miss you and Wes", she cried out and Emma brought her hand to her daughter's back comforting her.

"We miss you too baby. Why don't you come over?", Eve asked and Rooney sighed deep.

"I-I can't. I'm... I'm in New York with ma", she said and Eve frowned.

"New York? Why? Is everything okay?"

"I'm... I'll tell you when we get back home. We're leaving tomorrow", she said and Eve nodded letting worry take over. If Rooney and Emma were in New York, something with Rooney's magic would have happened. They wouldn't leave town for any other reason without telling her. She knew that.

"Alright. Be careful"

"I will", the girl answered and silence took over once more, Eve waiting for the three words to come, and Rooney debating weather she should say them at all. She felt a hand on her own and turned to meet her mother's eyes and said mother smiled and nodded, knowing what her daughter was fighting with herself about. Rooney nodded and looked down taking a deep breath.

"I love you", she whispered and Eve smiled wide.

"I love you too"

Rooney smiled, tears falling and Eve hung up letting the girl breath out and cry, Emma holding her daughter as she did.

"How is she?", Elisabeth asked as her daughter hung up and Eve turned to her mother giving a tight smile.

"She's okay. She and Emma are in New York. They'll be home tomorrow", she said and Elisabeth nodded sighing deep.

"She sounded sad"

"Yeah, but she just misses us. Wes and I. And I get her. She hasn't seen us in almost a week. Her own son. I was breaking when I didn't see him that month we were away. I can't imagine how Rooney must feel", she whispered the last part and Elisabeth nodded turning to see her grandson laying on the baby mattress playing with some toys. Wes brought the toy into his mouth and chewed on it and Elisabeth chuckled.

"I think our little boy is hungry", she said and Eve looked down at her son, seeing him chewing and couldn't stop det chuckle from leaving her throat.

"Then I'll go warm him some milk", she said and stood from her seat in the couch. "Can you put him in his chair?"

"Of course", the older woman said and stood from her own seat, taking Wes into her arms. "Hello my little boy", she whispered and Wes smiled at her, holding the toy in his hands. Elisabeth walked into the kitchen and sat him down in his chair. Wes smiled up at his grandmother as she walked over to his mother and the moment he saw the flask of milk, he jumped in his seat with excitement.

"Look who's hungry", Elisabeth said and Eve turned to her son who smiled wide up at her.

"He definitely is", she said and Elisabeth smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking over and sitting down next to her grandson.

* * *

"Thank you Belle, I'll see you soon", Regina said waving goodbye to her friend and Belle smiled as she and Rumple walked down the road. Regina sighed and closed the door before walking upstairs to find her sons sleeping peacefully in their beds. She smiled and kissed their heads before walking back out of the room.

She walked to Emmett's room and saw the boy sitting by his desk, doing some homework. Regina smiled and walked over to him, bringing her hands to his shoulders making him sigh deep. "How is it going? Do you need help?", she asked and Emmett sighed shaking her head.

"No. I just need to concentrate", he said and Regina nodded sighing deep, knowing what was wrong and walked to the side of the chair squatting down next to him. She looked at him as he sat with his head leaning against his hand, fighting the urge to sleep.

"Hey", she whispered and her son immediately turned to her, looking into her brown eyes and Regina immediately saw Emma in his. His forest green eyes. "You know you can talk to me", she whispered and the boy nodded closing his tired eyes, almost giving in.

Regina sighed as she took her time to look at her son. He was so small for his age and she was beginning to worry fully. Whale had told her and Emma that Emmett would always be small for his age, due to his illness, and it worried Regina that he wouldn't get much bigger than 5.3. But it still wouldn't change anything. She would always love him.

She began stroking his hand softly and before she knew it he was laying against her, sleeping softly and soundless. Regina let out a small chuckle and kissed his forehead before standing and carrying him to bed. She undressed him and dressed him in his pajamas quickly before walking over to his desk and cleaning everything up. She walked over to her son and kissed his forehead, lingering her lips on his soft skin for a few seconds before bringing her own forehead to his.

"Be careful my love", she whispered kissing his head one more time before pulling back and walking out of the room, turning off the lights. She walked over to her other son's room, knocking on the door before walking inside, seeing Crevan sitting in his bed with a book.

"Hey", she whispered and Crevan looked up meeting his mother's eyes.

"Hey"

Regina smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and took of her heels before laying down next to him, leaning against his chest. "You okay?", Crevan asked worried. His mother never laid next to them in bed, unless they came to her in the middle of the night. But now she came to him and did without hesitating.

"Yeah I'm good. Just... worrying about your sister", she answered honestly and Crevan sighed nodding.

"Me too. How are they?"

"Good. They're driving home tomorrow morning. They should be home in the evening", she said and Crevan nodded.

"Good. Can't wait to see them again", he said and Regina smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek before laying back down. They laid in silence for a few minutes and Crevan smiled as he turned to his mother only to see her sound asleep.

* * *

"Do you think I should take the Big Mac or cheeseburger menu?", Rooney asked as she and her mother stood in the restaurant and looked up at the menu.

"Cheeseburger. The Big Mac here is absolutely vomiting", the blonde answered and the brunette copy of her mother nodded and walked over to the man behind the cashier.

"Well hello there beautiful, what can I offer you?", the boy said obvious flirting and Rooney gave him a wired look before clearing her throat.

"Just a cheeseburger menu. Large", she said and the boy smiled nodding.

"Fries?"

"Yep. Two packs of ketchup", she said and the boy nodded putting it on the list.

"Anything else?", he asked and Rooney turned to her mother who shrugged before looking at the boy.

"I'll take the same", she said and the boy nodded and put it in as well before clearing his throat, looking at Rooney with flirting in his eyes. Rooney could feel the eyes and wanted to vomit. God how she hated boys sometimes. The only men she will ever have in her life are her brothers and son. And her grandfather David. She would never forget her grandfather.

Once they had ordered they walked over to a table and sat down waiting for their food to be done. "How are you feeling?", Emma asked her daughter and said daughter shrugged looked down at the table.

"Tired?", she answered unsure and Emma nodded in understanding sighing deep.

"When I came to Storybrooke all those years ago and I met your mom, I... I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I was just delivering Henry back, but... something made me stay, you know? I saw how Henry was living with your mom. He was blind and selfish. And I think we all were... for quite some time. We didn't believe that your mom actually loved Henry. But she proved it. Over and over. And I loved her for that. I just didn't realize until it was too late"

Rooney looked at her mother and she could see the tears forming in her eyes. This was obvious hard for her to talk about. "My point is. I realized my love for her, way too late. We... I... was too late. Don't be that with Eve. I know I yelled at you and... punched Eve... but I support you guys. I really do. Cause the only thing I care about and that is to see you and your siblings happy. And I see how happy Eve makes you. How happy she made you before she left. Before you got pregnant. You were so happy together and I can't stop you from being with her, nor do I want to. Just don't waste it. If you love her, tell her and be with her", she finished and Rooney stared at her mother for a solid minute, feeling the tears running down her own cheeks.

"Number fifty eight!", a man suddenly yelled and mother and daughter jumped turning to see a man standing with their order in a bag. "Number fifty eight", he said and Rooney composed standing from her seat.

"Thank you", she mumbled before walking out of the restaurant, Emma following.

* * *

When Regina woke up she could instantly feel the different kinds of sheets and bed. She opened her eyes and was met by her son's room. She turned around and was met with nothing but a wall. She groaned and sat up in the bed her hand to her head before standing up walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and met her children in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshines", she greeted them with a smile and they all turned to their mother smiling at her.

"Morning mom", Violet said kissing her cheek and Emmett walked over and hugged her tight, receiving a kiss on his head. Regina walked over to her son and received a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed", she whispered and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"Of course. Now I've slept in you and ma's best countless of times, it's only fair I return the favor right?", he said and Regina smiled and squeezed his bicep before sitting down by the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee, deciding to enjoy breakfast with her children.

* * *

A knock on the door disturbed the Swan-Mills family as they all sat in the living room, watching a movie while they waited for Emma and Rooney to come home. Regina stood from her seat to answer, only to hear the door open and her son's voice rung through the house.

"Hi moms!"

All the kids turned and smiled wide as they saw their brother and sister in law walk in along with their 5 months old daughter Gina. "Henry!", Emmett called him out as he sat with Daniel in his arms. Crevan held Desmond, Violet holding Duncan and Regina held DJ.

"Hey guys", he greeted them, holding his daughter in his arms and Regina smiled at the little girl. Hannah walked inside the living room, sharing a smile with DJ and Regina immediately stood from her seat and handed her son over to his sister in law.

Regina turned to Henry who smiled at her and before Regina could react, he placed his daughter in her arms and Regina met her granddaughter's big green eyes. To everybody's surprise, Gina had gotten Emma's green eyes, despite both Henry and Hannah having brown eyes. "Well hello there beautiful", Regina whispered and Gina smiled up at her, making Regina smile back.

"Where are Rooney and mom?", he asked and Regina sighed deep turning to her son.

"They've been in New York for the past week. They're coming home tonight. Should be home any minute now actually", she said and Henry nodded, though with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, why? Are they okay?"

"Of course, I—", she stopped turning to Hannah making sure she wasn't listening and Henry understood.

"Oh, wait till later"

Regina nodded and sat back down in the couch only to stop when they heard the door open and Emma and Rooney stepped in. "Ma!", Crevan called her out and walked over to Henry giving him their brother before walking over to his blonde mother hugging her tight.

Violet and Emmett laid their brother's down on the baby mattress before standing and running over to their mother as well, hugging her tight in a group hug, pulling Rooney in. Regina walked over to them and the kids pulled back and stepped aside letting the wives meet.

"Hi baby", Emma whispered and Regina smiled and walked closer letting Emma cup her cheek and lean in, kissing her wife softly, making the kids smile at their mothers. Gina looked up at her grandmothers with big eyes and when they pulled back looking into each other's eyes with love, the little girl smiled wide jumping in Regina's arms. Emma smiled looking down at her and took the girl into her arms, kissing her cheek.

Regina smiled and turned to her daughter who was almost being crushed in a hug from her siblings and she couldn't help but chuckle as she walked over to them and met her daughter's eyes, the others pulling back from the hug. "Hey", Regina whispered and Rooney smiled and walked over to her mother hugging her tight. She pulled back and turned to her other mother who nodded.

"I'm gonna go over to Eve. I have a son to see", Rooney said and they all nodded and watched as she left. Regina turned to Emma who already smiled back at her and she gently took Gina into her arms and gave her over to Crevan before turning back to her wife and she couldn't stop herself from laughing forward, hugging her tight. Emma smiled and hugged her back, feeling the warmth and love she had missed.

* * *

Rooney walked quietly down the streets, feeling her heart beat faster by every step she took. Finally after a week, she get to see her son again. The house was in sight and she almost ran to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. After a few anxious seconds, the door opened and her eyes met Eve's. Eve smiled wide as she saw her love and immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"Welcome back my love", she whispered and Rooney smiled, tears falling.

"I need to see him", she whispered and Eve nodded before pulling back. They walked inside and they was met by Elisabeth and Edmund who stood and waited for them.

"Hello munchkin"

Rooney smiled and walked over to her grandmother and hugged her tight before turning to Edmund hugging him as well. A sound was heard and they all turned to see Eve walk in with Wes in her arms. Rooney smiled wide, tears in her eyes and she walked over to her son who smiled back at her, his arms out towards her. It was obvious he instantly recognized his mother and Rooney couldn't describe the happiness she felt inside her.

"Oh my baby", she whispered as she took her son into her arms, kissing his face and head hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much baby"

Eve smiled at the two of them as they shared their moment and Rooney looked up at her, smiling at her. "Thank you", she whispered and Eve smiled nodding.

"Of course"

* * *

Regina laid in bed, waiting for her wife to be finished in the bathroom and when said wife finally walked out of the room, Regina turned and met her wife's eyes. "Hey", she whispered and Emma smiled at her and laid down in bed next to her.

"Hey"

Regina smiled and moved closer to the blonde, bringing her arms around her, cuddling into her warm body. "I've missed you so much", she whispered and Emma smiled.

"I've missed you too baby"

Regina smiled and pulled back, meeting Emma's eyes. She leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and Emma immediately deepened it, loving the feeling of wife's lips on her own once more. After a whole week of nothing, they could feel the want and Regina felt it when Emma got on top of her. "Please", Regina whispered and Emma smiled nodding biting her lip.

"Anything for you Gina"


	60. The Loss

Emma was sleeping peacefully in her and Regina's bed, Regina spooning her from behind, when she felt something wet on nose. She blinked her eyes open and met Crevan's eyes, his tale down between his legs. "What's up bud? What's going on?", she asked him gently and the fox made some noises bumping their noses together repeatedly and Emma felt movement behind her.

"Emma?"

Emma frowned at Crevan and his wired behavior. He got down from the bed and ran over to the door waiting for them. "What's going on bud?"

"Emma I think something's wrong", Regina said standing from the bed and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her wife.

"Yes but what?", she asked and Regina thought for a moment before realizing.

"Emma... it's April", she said looking into thin air and Emma frowned at her, completely confused.

"What?"

"April, Emma! It's April!", she said and ran out of the room, following Crevan down the stairs and Emma stood back in the room, eyebrows furrowed for a moment before realizing herself. She immediately ran out of the room and got the kids.

"Kids! Kids wake up!", she said knocking on all the doors and a few seconds later the doors opened and the kids stepped out of their rooms.

"What's going on?", Violet asked rubbing her eye and Emma walked over to her.

"Todd is in labor. Let's go", she said and ran down the stairs leaving the kids alone upstairs.

"Gina?!"

"Living room", Regina called out and Emma ran inside seeing her wife sitting down in front of Todd who laid on her side, her stomach big with all the pups.

"Oh my god", Emma whispered and Regina sighed trying to comfort the fox.

"We need some towels", she said as the kids ran inside seeing their fox laying down, whining in pain, Crevan laying next to her.

"I'll go get some", Crevan said and ran out of the room. Emmett walked over to his blonde mother bringing his arms around her waist and Emma brought her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Is Todd gonna be okay?", he asked quietly and Emma smiled nodding.

"She will sweetie, don't worry", she answered and Emma turned to see Rooney walk inside, Wes sleeping in her arms.

"What's going on?", she asked and Emma smiled at her.

"Todd is giving birth", she said and Rooney widened her eyes looking down to see the fox whining deep. Crevan came running back inside with towels and Regina immediately took them.

"I think the first one is coming now", she said and they all stood with wide eyes as the fox whined louder than any other time and after a few seconds a small body came out, Crevan immediately walked over and sniffed the little creature. Regina smiled as she took the little fox gently into her hands with the towel and the fox moved his paws around, stretching out.

"Hello my dear. Welcome to the family", she said holding it up and they all smiled at her. She held it higher and higher for her children to see it and Emma couldn't resist it any longer as she began singing the lion king's Circle of Life.

They all turned to the blonde with furrowed eyebrows as she kept singing and after a few moments Emma noticed the stares and stopped singing as she looked at her family. "What? I love that movie"

Regina rolled her eyes and gave the little fox over to her wife who immediately took it into her arms. "It's so little", Violet said and Emma nodded smiling wide. As the fan she was she held the baby fox high like the monkey did in the movie and continued singing making the kids laugh while Regina simply rolled her eyes at her wife. She had truly married a 5 year old.

Todd began whining again and Regina turned with another towel and after a few moments the second fox came into the world. Regina smiled and gave it over to Violet who smiled down at it. Two more foxes came into the world and when she was finally done, Todd let out a log breath and began relaxing, falling asleep soon after. Crevan walked over to the fox and sniffed her face, licking it after.

"You did so good sweetie. So good", Regina whispered as she stroked the fox's fur on her face. The others stood in a circle as they all held the four baby foxes in their arms, Rooney holding Wes.

"They're so sweet", the oldest triplet said and they all nodded and smiled in agreement. Emma felt a head against her and she turned to see Crevan standing and looking up at her expectingly. She smiled and squatted down next to him, letting him sniff his baby.

"What gender are they?", Regina asked and Emma looked at the oldest she held herself.

"The oldest is a girl", she said smiling and put it down next to Todd who still slept. Emma turned to Violet who squatted down as well letting her mother look. "Second one is a girl as well", Emma said and Regina smiled as Emma put the fox down next to her sister. Crevan who held the third squatted down as well and Emma took it into her hands. "Also a girl"

They all smiled and turned to Emmett who held the last one. He walked over to his mothers and gave Emma the fox. "He's a boy", she said and put the last one down next to the others, Crevan and Todd sniffing to them. They all sat in silence as they watched the family, Emmett standing next to Emma who had her arm around his waist. Suddenly screaming was heard and Regina groaned and stood from the floor when she heard it was her youngest.

"Come on. Let's go to bed everyone", Emma said as Regina walked out of the room and they all stood from the floor, walking out of the room as well and up the stairs.

* * *

"No no no baby, why are you doing this to me?", Rooney asked her son as he kept crying after desperately trying to stop him, but he just wouldn't. "Ugh Wes please", she groaned and walked out of the room and down the stairs, Wes still screaming.

The others who sat in the kitchen along with Eve heard the baby and Eve immediately turned to see her girlfriend walk in with their crying son. "What's going on?", she asked and Rooney felt relief filling her body as she saw Eve and immediately brought Wes over to his other mother.

"I don't know what's happening. He just doesn't wanna stop crying"

"Aww baby come here", the tall woman said and Rooney groaned sitting down in her seat taking the coffee pot and pouring it in her cup.

"You okay sweetie?", Regina asked and Rooney nodded turning to her siblings who smiled back at her. She turned to her four brothers who all sat in the baby chairs, drinking their milk.

"So now that everybody is here, I think it's time to talk about the baptism", Violet suddenly said and Eve and Rooney raised their eyebrows looking at the girl. "Now?", Rooney asked and Violet smiled nodding.

"Yes now. Now obviously I'm gonna be his godmother. So I was thi—"

"Wait wait wait hold up. You told her she could be his godmother?", Eve stopped the girl turning to her girlfriend and Rooney shrugged.

"Not exactly. I threatened her with not to be it if she kept disrespecting the presence of our son", she said and Eve sighed rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well you have to get back in line. Edmund stands in line as well", Eve said and Violet opened her mouth in shock.

"Roooneeey!!", she pouted and Rooney shrugged at her sister.

"Sorry Vi. Back in line"

The girl pouted and turned to her mothers who smiled at her. "But what did you want to suggest?", Rooney asked, but Violet shook her head.

"No I doesn't matter now", she said and Rooney sighed and patted her head. Wes kept screaming and Eve frowned turning to Rooney who shook her head, before turning back to their son.

"What is it with you today boy, huh?"

Suddenly they heard small footsteps and Crevan walked inside with his youngest in his mouth. Emma immediately took the baby and petted Crevan's head, kissing his nose, earning a lick on her own before taking the little fox up to her eyes, looking it over. It kept opening it's mouth and Emma smiled before walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk, before sitting back down.

She brought the bottle to the fox gently and he immediately took it into his mouth making Emma smile. She figured there wasn't place for him by his mother. "You good at that", Regina commented and Emma smiled at her.

"Thanks. I love them", she answered and Regina nodded. She knew how much Emma loved the baby foxes, despite their little time in the world. They're only a few hours old and Emma already loved them pieces.

"What do we call them?", Crevan asked and Emma turned to Regina who shrugged smiling.

"You guys wanna choose?", Emma asked turning to her children and the kids shared eye contact for a moment before smiling and nodding, turning back to their mothers.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Wow wow ma. We need time to think", Crevan said and the two mothers smiled shaking their heads. A cough was heard and they all turned to the little fox in Emma's palms. Crevan hopped onto Regina's lap and looked over at his kid.

"He's sweet huh Cre?", Emma said and the fox sniffed the little fox making them all smile. The little fox coughed and Emma stopped feeding it, clapping it's back gently.

"There you go bud. There you go"

Wes began crying once again and Eve sighed looking at her son. "Why are you crying baby?", she asked, but the boy just kept crying and Eve and Rooney began to worry.

"May I try something?", Regina asked and Eve turned to her nodding, Rooney nodding as well. Regina smiled and took Wes into her arms, Crevan getting down from her lap, turning to Emma.

"Can you hold up the little guy for me?", she asked and Emma held up the fox in front of Wes and the boy instantly stopped crying as he looked at the small creature in front of him.

"What is that sweetie?", Eve whispered and the boy brought his arms out to the little fox making Emma smile.

"I think he likes him"

Suddenly Wes began crying again and they all frowned at him. "Is he hungry?", Violet asked worried but Rooney shook her head.

"No. He cries differently when he's hungry. I've never heard him cry so much", she said as she stood and took him into her arms.

"Please baby stop crying", she whispered but the boy screamed and Emma frowned.

"It can't be his teeth growing out, he's still too young for that. Maybe he's hurting. Have you checked if anything is hurting him?", she asked and the mothers shared a look.

"The scar", they both said and Rooney gasped and ran to the living room. Eve immediately stood and followed her, Regina turning to Emma who nodded and gave Crevan his kid back before following as well. Rooney laid Wes down on his back opening his onesie quickly before turning him around pulling it down. All three women gasped as they saw his long scar bleeding, his skin red.

"What's happening?", Rooney cried out and Emma brought her hands to his back trying to heal it, but nothing happened.

"Regina!", Emma called out her wife and a few seconds later Regina ran inside.

"What's going on?"

"We need to go to the hospital. Stay with the kids okay?", Emma said standing while Rooney took Wes into her arms. Regina nodded and received a soft kiss to her lips before watching her wife and daughter leave the house.

* * *

"Swan-Mills", a voice called them out and the two mothers instantly stood from their seats and ran over to doctor Whale who stood by the end of the hall.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

Whale smiled at them and nodded towards the hallway before walking down, the two women frowning. Rooney turned to Emma who nodded at her daughter and they all followed the doctor down the hall before walking into a room where they saw Wes laying in a bed on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. Rooney immediately walked over to her son caressing his head, kissing his forehead gently.

"My sweetpie", she whispered and Emma smiled at the sight while Eve turned to the doctor for explanation. Doctor whale sighed and walked over to the bed, pulling down the covers showing Wes' bare back.

"His scar from the shooting had opened up and bled out as you obviously saw. But I have cleaned it and made sure it won't happen again. The scar may sting a few times, but it won't be as painful for him as it was today", he said and Rooney sighed and turned to Eve who sighed deep nodding.

"Thank you doctor Whale"

"Of course"

"When can we take him home?", Rooney asked immediately and the doctor sighed.

"Later today. I want to keep him for a few hours to make sure his scar heals properly", he explained and both mothers nodded turning to their son as Whale left.

"I'll call your mother and tell her what we know", Emma said and Rooney nodded not even bothering looking as she kept looking at her son. She felt a body against her back and a forehead against her temple.

"I'm so sorry", Eve whispered, but Rooney just sighed deep, not answering. The silence took over as they watched their son's body rise and fall in sync with his breathing.

"Yeah babe, he's fine. I'm just worried", Emma said to her wife in the phone sighing deep. "They're barely talking. I'm not even sure if they're together right now. I don't know what to do", she whispered the last part and she could hear the deep sigh in her wife's voice. She listened to her wife's wise words and she couldn't stop her heart, not did she want to, from falling for her wife all over again.

"Okay. I will. I love you too Gina"

* * *

Emmett walked inside his brother's room and discovered him playing on his computer. He walked over to his brother and sat down in the chair next to him. "Crevan?"

The older brother immediately turned to his brother the moment he heard the softness in his voice and a second later he died in the game but he didn't spare it a glance. "What's up champ?"

The boy hesitated looking down and Crevan frowned at his brother. He turned back to the game and took the headphones back on. "I gotta go Payne. Got some stuff to take care of", he said and said his goodbyes, shutting the game down before turning back to his brother giving him his full attention.

"Alright champ. Tell me"

The boy nodded slowly and took a deep breath. This was obviously hard for him and Crevan could see it. He's never seen his brother so nervous. "Emmett you can tell me everything"

Emmett nodded and sat still for a few seconds before taking another deep breath, gathering the courage he needed. "How do you tell a girl that you like her?", he asked quietly and Crevan widened his eyes.

"Oh. You-you like a girl?"

Emmett blushed hard as he nodded looking down shyly. Crevan smiled and brought his brother in for a hug. "Bro that's amazing!", he said with a huge smile as he stood from his seat and carried Emmett in arms making the boy smile. Crevan laughed and sat Emmett down gently in his bed before sitting next to him. "So. Tell me about her"

"Her name is Diana. She's in my class", he said and Crevan smiled and nodded urging him to continue. "I don't really know what to say to her. My heart stops when I see her", he said and Crevan smiled wider.

"That's great bro. How about send her a letter. A little love letter", he suggested and Emmett thought about it for a moment before smiling nodding making Crevan smile. "Yeah? Let's go write it", he said and Emmett smiled wide.  
————————————————  
Emma, Rooney and Eve along with Wes walked back inside the mansion later that day and immediately heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Regina walk down. Emma smiled and immediately walked over to her wife meeting by the bottom of the stairs bringing her arms around her waist lifting her up.

Rooney and Eve watched as the two women smiled at each other. It was always so inspiring so watch them be with each other. No matter where they were they were always showing their love in some way or another. Either if it was their hands holding, or Emma's arm around Regina's waist. There was always love to be seen around them. They were never the couple who rarely showed any love for each other. They would never be that couple and they all knew that.

"How is he?", Regina asked turning to her daughter and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Better", she said caressing her son's head gently as she held him against her chest. Regina smiled and turned to Emma who was looking up at her with love filling her eyes.

"Baby?", Regina said with a soft voice and Emma felt herself fall for her wife all over again.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me twenty bucks", Regina whispered against her wife's lips and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?"

Regina nodded humming and Emma sighed deep. "What now?"

"I just overheard Emmett and Crevan talking about something", she said and at first Emma was confused. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it but after a moment she realized what it was and she widened her eyes turning to her wife.

"No"

"Mm hmm. Hand them over Swan", she said and kissed her wife softly before walking over to their daughter, leaving a disbelieving look on her wife's face.

* * *

Emma woke up to the feeling of kisses along her jaw and neck, a hand gently messaging her breast. "Mmhh", she moaned out still half asleep and Regina smiled as her wife smiled in her sleep because of her pleasure. The brunette kept pleasuring her wife as said wife laid and moved her hips, trying to get some friction.

"Mmmhh, Gina", Emma moaned and Regina smiled wide moving back up her wife's body meeting her wife's sleeping face. A her smile instantly disappeared when she discovered Emma fast asleep once again. The brunette groaned rolling her eyes before smirking as an idea came to mind. She looked down at her wife and kissed her cheeks and forehead, lastly her lips softly before kissing down her body, trying to wake the woman once again.

When nothing happened she sighed deep and got under the covers and met her wife's naked center. Naked, wet center. "Hello my baby", Regina whispered and was about to dig in when her phone rung and she groaned out and got out of the bed fast in anger taking the phone before going to the bathroom.

"Whoever it is, you better have a good explanation for getting in between me and my midnight meal!", she hissed, but no sound came out. Awkward silence started and Regina rolled her eyes, knowing who it was.

"What do you want Snow?"

"Uh... I can call later if—"

"Snow shut up and tell me your problem", Regina stopped her mother in law and the woman nodded, before realizing Regina couldn't see her.

"Right. Yes, sorry. We need your help. It's Neal", she said and Regina immediately forgot her anger, almost, the moment she heard her brother in law's name being mentioned.

"What happened?"

"We didn't see it, David and I were just sleeping and Neal—"

"What. Happened. Snow", Regina asked slowly and Snow sighed deep.

"I think it's his magic. He says he doesn't feel like himself"

Regina sighed and nodded as she thought the possibilities through. She turned to her wife who slept peacefully and sighed deep. "I'll be right there", she said into the phone and hung up before walking over to her wife, smiling down at her.

"I'll be back before you know it my love", she whispered and kissed Emma's cheek, letting her lips lingering for a few seconds before pulling back, her forehead resting against the blondes. "I love you"

She flicked her wrist, dressing herself in a skirt and and shirt before turning to see a note on the night stand for Emma. She smiled softly at her wife before transporting herself to the front door of the charming loft. She gently knocked and not even a second later it opened and Snow immediately let her through.

"Thank goodness Regina, we didn't know what else to do", she said and Regina nodded turning to see Neal sitting in his parents bed, his hands shaking violently, David trying to calm him down. The two men turned to see Snow and Regina walk closer and a smile appeared on Neal's face as he met his sister in law's eyes.

"Gina!"

Regina smiled and kissed his forehead before squatting down in front of him, taking his hand gently into her own. "Take a deep breath", she whispered and Neal nodded doing as he was told. Regina sighed looking at him for a moment before closing her eyes scanning his magic quietly. A few seconds passed and when Regina was done, she opened her eyes and looked at her brother in law.

"Nina says hi", she suddenly said and Neal looked up at her.

"What?"

"Nina. She says hi", she said softly and Neal couldn't stop the smile form on his lips. Despite the woman being almost 15 years older than him, he couldn't help but see the beauty the woman had.

"Thanks"

Regina gave him a smile, knowing about his attraction to her. It's not like they were subtle about it. Just a few days ago, Nina had not talked about anything other than him for almost ten minutes in their lunch times, which Regina has offered to share.

Normally Regina would hate to sit and listen to someone talk nonstop about someone they obviously liked, but she couldn't help but like it. It was obvious Nina liked him, more than she would admit herself, and to sit and listen to her talking about Neal and how sweet he was, just made Regina happy. After so many years of having her wife and children, Regina loved to hear about others loved ones and crushes.

"Do you think she's—"

"She's free. You can come any time and take her for lunch", Regina stopped her brother in law and Neal let out a breath of relief as he smiled wide.

"Thanks Gina"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before standing. "Your magic is fine. You just need to control it. Take some milk and get some sleep. Lord knows you need it"

Neal smiled and nodded as he stood and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna take your assistant tomorrow", he whispered and Regina chuckled and nodded.

"Please. She needs to get some love", she said and Neal chuckled nodding.

"I'm happy to give her that"

Regina smiled and gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back fully. She heard her name being called and immediately recognized it as her wife's sighing deep. "I need to go back. Emma's calling for me", she said and the others frowned at her.

"Our magical connection", Regina explained and the others nodded in understanding. She smiled at them as squeezed Neal's arm, nodding at David before transporting back to her house. She ended up in her and Emma's bedroom and immediately saw Emma looking at her.

"Oh my god! What happened?! Where have you been?", Emma asked in utter worry and Regina frowned at her.

"What do you mean? I wrote a note", she said and Emma frowned even more.

"What? No you didn't"

"Yes I did. I laid it on your nightstand", she said and Emma frowned turning to her nightstand to see a yellow note sticker with text written on it.

"It wasn't there before I swear", she said and Regina sighed nodding.

"It's fine. But I was at your parents. Apparently Neal had a little incident with his magic", she said and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?"

"He's fine don't worry"

"Good", the blonde answered and Regina sighed and kissed her cheek before walking over to the bathroom, opening her shirt.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Emma suddenly asked and Regina turned to her with a frown.

"What?"

"Before you went to my parents and Neal. Why didn't you wake me and brought me with you?", she asked again and Regina could see the slight anger and hurt in the blonde's eyes.

"Because I wanted someone to stay with our children in case something happened to them", she said and Emma sighed and nodded going back to bed without another word. Regina frowned at her wife and her strange behavior.

"You're angry at me"

She didn't get an answer as Emma has decided to go back to sleep and Regina looked at her wife in disbelief. "Fine, be angry"

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up to a body against her and she immediately turned to see Emma look up at her with vulnerability filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Regina sighed smiling softly.

"It's okay"

"No. I shouldn't have gotten angry. You were right not to bring me along. If we both had been gone, who knows what could have happened with a house with three seventeen year olds, a twelve year old and four 3 months old babies", she said and Regina sighed and pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Talking about a certain twelve year old. He will get thirteen soon", she said and Emma nodded against her neck.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little surprise and some present on his special day of course. And of course a party for him. I suggest we have it at Granny's"

Emma nodded taking it in and Regina smiled at her wife. "Yeah?"

Emma smiled and nodded cupping Regina's cheek. "Yeah, let's do it"

Regina smiled wide and kissed Emma's cheek before hugging her tight. "I've thought of something", Emma suddenly said and Regina nodded letting her continue. Emma sighed and pulled back from her wife sitting up, making said wife furrow her eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?", she asked in worry as she sat up as well and Emma smiled at her.

"I uhm... I love you, Gina. I love you and I love our kids. Because of you I have the most amazing family I could have. Because of you I have the most amazing wife. You're the reason for my happiness Regina and nothing can change that", she said and Regina began to worry even more.

"Emma?"

"Gina I know this is a lot to ask and I know it's not my decision to make, but...", she trailed off taking a deep breath. This was harder than she had expected. "Gina... I think you should have your ovaries removed"


	61. The Sacrifises We Need To Make

Silence filled the bedroom and Regina looked at Emma like she have just been screwed up big time. "What?"

"It's not that I don't love our kids Gina. I do, I really do. And I'm proud to be their mother and share them with you, but... honey we're getting too old. It's not healthy to get kids at our age, it could hurt you, not to mention ki—"

"No", Regina interrupted her and Emma frowned looking at her wife.

"What?"

"I said no", Regina repeated coldly standing from the bed and Emma followed her wife with her eyes, eyebrows furrowed as she stood from the bed and walked over to her wife.

"Regina—"

"No Emma! I will not get them removed! End of discussion!", she yelled stopping her wife and Emma sighed.

"Regina please try to be reasonable"

"Reasonable?! For over thirty years I believed I would never have children! Then I got Henry and I felt happiness inside me like I've never felt before. Then we got the triplets. We got Emmett, we got Desmond and Daniel, DJ and Duncan. I could have my own children. And you want to take that away from me?", Regina yelled and Emma flinched at her wife's yelling.

"Regina—"

"No! You don't get to speak! We have nine children Swan! NINE CHILDREN! How can you wish for me to get the reason for their existence removed?! That is just low miss Swan and you know it"

Emma didn't get to answer before Regina had magically put on her her clothes and walked out of the room. She sighed closing her eyes and turned to the door her wife had walked out of. "Swan-Mills", she whispered and Regina heard it perfectly as she walked down the hallway towards their son's room.

* * *

When Violet walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she stopped in the doorway, immediately sensing the tense atmosphere. She looked at her blonde mother who sat by the table and read the newspaper, her other mother stood by the stove making breakfast while her four brothers sat in their seats by the table. "What happened?"

Footsteps were heard and Crevan frowned as he saw his sister standing in the doorway. "Violet? Everything okay?"

Violet kept looking between her mothers as they obviously ignored each other and Crevan immediately felt it as well. Their eyes met and nodded. They walked over to their mothers and kissed their cheeks murmuring their good morning greetings before sitting down.

When Rooney came walking down the stairs and inside the kitchen with Wes in her arms she immediately sensed the atmosphere as well seeing her siblings sitting by the table giving her a knowing look. She looked at her mothers who now sat next to each other, not communicating at all. She sighed and walked over to her mothers kissing their cheeks before sitting down, Wes jumping in her arms.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Violet and Crevan looking at her with knowing looks. Rooney sighed and nodded before flicking her wrist, making a bottle of milk appear in her hand and began feeding her son. "Alright. What's going on?", she asked and both mothers turned to their daughter, but none of them answered making Rooney roll her eyes.

_Stubborn as always_

"Moms—"

"I'm gonna go check on my son", Regina interrupted her daughter standing from her seat walking out of the kitchen.

"Our son!", Emma yelled after her and groaned putting down the newspaper.

"What did you do?", Violet asked and Emma turned to her younger self, as many people called her youngest daughter. She still couldn't believe how much alike they looked.

"I just asked her of something she wasn't willing to do"

The triplets shared looks of confusion while Emma looked down in sadness. She hated fighting with her wife.

Regina walked inside her son's room and saw him sleeping soundless in his bed. She smiled and walked over to him and sat in the bed as she watched him sleep. She brought her hand to his cheek caressing it softly and couldn't stop the tear from falling down her cheek.

* * *

Eve walked inside the mansion and was met by Rooney as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey", she whispered and Rooney smiled and hugged her tight. Receiving a kiss to her forehead.

"What happened?"

"My moms are fighting", she said tiredly and Eve nodded pulling back from the hug to look into Rooney's eyes. She could still see the student she fell in love with and she couldn't be more happy. Rooney smiled and brought the woman down for a kiss. Eve smiled into the kiss and brought the girl closer by her waist, but Rooney stopped her before they went too far, Eve following her.

"You gotta talk to them"

Eve nodded sighing deep. "What are they fighting about?"

"I don't know. All ma told me was that she asked for something and mom wasn't willing to do it"

Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course Emma would ask her already. Sometimes the blonde didn't think straight. None of them did. Rooney saw the face and instantly knew. "You know what it is", she said and Eve sighed nodding.

"Yes but it has nothing to do with you and I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"

Rooney sighed and nodded. She was of course worried, they all were. But if Eve knew what to do, then she trusted her to do the right thing. Eve walked inside the kitchen meeting others as they ate their breakfast, Emma obviously pouting.

"Hey Eve", Crevan greeted her and Eve smiled at him turning to see her son laying in his grandmother's arms, Emma feeding him with some milk.

"Hi baby", Eve said smiling wide and the little boy look up at her with his big brown eyes. He instantly smiled as he recognized his mother and Eve smiled even wider if possible and carried him into her arms.

"Hi my beautiful boy"

Rooney smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and son and turned meeting her mother's eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet her other mother's eyes. "Hello Eve", Regina greeted the woman and Eve smiled at her. She could feel the tension and sighed deep meeting Rooney's eyes.

* * *

The triplets walked inside the building of their school and was immediately met by Alex and Ash standing by the lockers, talking quietly. "Of course, but have you talked to her about it?", Ash asked and Alex sighed shrugging.

"Hey, everything okay?", Crevan asked and the two girls turned to the triplets and smiled at them.

"Yeah everything's good", Alex said and Ash smiled nodding. Crevan sighed and leaned down kissing Ash softly making the others smile.

"How is Wes?", Alex asked turning to Rooney and the girl smiled a true smile in pride.

"He's great. He's growing so fast"

Alex smiled nodding. She could see the pride in her ex girlfriend's eyes and she couldn't be more happy for her. "That's great"

"I'll be in my in office if you need me", Eve said and Rooney turned to her girlfriend and nodded blushing hard. Eve smirked squeezing the girl's hip before walking towards her office, knowing the girl was following her with her eyes. Violet rolled her eyes and brought her hand to both of Rooney's cheeks, pushing them against her mouth, making her open.

"Wake up dreamy. We're not in August anymore. You're dating her. Don't worry about impressing her", she said and Rooney turned to her sister, Violet's hand still on her cheeks pressing into her mouth. Crevan chuckled at his youngest sister and removed her hand, from Rooney's face making Violet chuckle as well.

"Rooney!", a voice called after the oldest triplet and they all turned to see Laura walking towards them.

"Laura"

"How are you doing?", the girl asked and Rooney smiled nodding.

"I'm good", she said and Laura smiled deeply. The bell rung and they went to their classes.

* * *

Emma and Elisabeth sat in the living room in the mansion with the five boys. Wes was laying in Elisabeth's arms while Desmond was laying in Emma's, the three others laying on the floor Daniel playing with Duncan's fingers while DJ just laid and looked up at his blonde mother with love in his eyes.

"How did your appointment with the doctors go?", Emma asked and Elisabeth sighed smiling.

"I'm cancer free", she said and Emma turned to her smiling wide.

"That's great Elisabeth", she said hugging the woman tight and Elisabeth smiled.

"Yeah. I'm quite relieved myself"

Emma smiled and they sat in silence for a few moments before Elisabeth decided to get to the point.

"So. Eve told me you and Regina are fighting. Wanna tell me about that?", Elisabeth started out and Emma sighed.

"I asked her to get her ovaries removed"

Elisabeth sighed. She understood Regina's anger. But she wasn't blind from Emma's point of view either. She understood the blonde's reasons. "Well it's not my place to judge, but you should go see her at the office. I doubt she's having a better day than you", she said and Emma sighed nodding. She knew Elisabeth was right.

"God I'm such an idiot", the blonde said and Elisabeth could see the tears forming. It was obvious Emma hated to fight with Regina. They had been together for so long, been through so many things. They were the power couple in Storybrooke and it was obvious for everyone in town whenever the two wives were fighting or having just a small disagreement.

Elisabeth sighed and laid Wes down next to DJ who immediately turned his attention to him instead. She brought her arms around Emma and pulled her in, Emma snuggling into her, while she held Desmond in her arms.

"You're not an idiot Emma. I can see the reasons from both of your sides. Just go talk to her"

Emma sighed as she snuggled into Elisabeth's strong side. Emma had always seen Elisabeth as a second mother and there have been times where she needed some advice that Snow couldn't give her because she wouldn't know anything about the real world.

"Go talk to her. I'll hold up the fort"

Emma nodded and accepted her son to be taken by Elisabeth. "Thank you Elisabeth"

"Anytime"

Emma gave her a smile and kissed her cheek before walking to the front door, putting on her red leather jacket. She drove off towards the town hall and parked her car before getting out and walking inside. The moment she walked into the reception, she regretted it as she saw her brother and Regina's assistant, lips locked together.

"Oh my god", Nina said, the two of them immediately pulled back from the kiss they shared and Neal blushed hard while Nina looked down in embarrassment.

"Em"

Emma stared at her brother and the assistant as they both stood with hard blushes on their faces. "It's not what it looks like", Neal said in utter panic and Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe it is"

She walked closer to him looking up at him for a moment before turning to Nina who was squirming more than ever.

"What's your intentions with him?", she asked and Neal widened his eyes while Nina felt herself squirm even more. This was the sheriff's brother, not to mention her boss's brother in law.

"Em stop that. I like her okay?"

Emma turned to her brother as he stood in front of her and Nina and she couldn't help but see herself. She reacted the same way when she and Regina had told David about them. He had asked Regina the same thing and she had stepped in between them and supported Regina.

"Emma?"

They all turned to see Regina standing in the doorway to her office and Nina had never wanted the ground to swallow her so much as she did in that moment. Regina saw their positions and instantly recognized her own interrogation with David seventeen years ago.

"Hey Gina", Neal said nervously and Regina walked closer to them looking at Neal with determination in her eyes.

"What's your intentions with her?"

Nina winded her eyes at the question while Emma and Neal furrowed their eyebrows. If the situation had been different, Regina could have kissed them both for looking alike so much. They looked like they could be twins right there and Regina had no doubt it was a look they had gotten from David.

"What?"

"You heard me Neal. What's your intentions with her?", Regina asked again and Nina felt her heart softening. Her boss had never showed such protectiveness of her and she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't moved and happy.

"Gina I—"

"Neal I love you with all of my heart and I'm happy that you see the care and love Nina has in her heart, that other people hasn't been able to see. But Nina is my assistant and like a second daughter to me. You screw up with her, I can't promise you what will happen", she said and Neal felt himself being cornered. He knew what he had to do.

"I love her"

* * *

"I was thinking about something", Ash started out as they all sat in the cafeteria and ate their lunch and they all turned to her with raised eyebrows, Violet with a smirk on her face.

"Oh?"

"Emmett likes Marvel right?", she asked and the triplets frowned nodding, while Ian looked expectingly at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he would like two tickets to the new X-Men movie?", she asked pulling out two tickets and they all widened their eyes at the girl.

"You have two tickets to the new X-Men movie?!?", Ian yelled out and the whole cafeteria was suddenly quiet, every single student staring at them. Ash frowned at the two boys, Ian and Crevan looking back at her with widened eyes while Violet, Rooney, Laura and Alex sat with blushing faces. Rooney turned to see Eve standing with some teachers staring back at them as well.

"Uh..."

"Shh!", Crevan stopped his girlfriend and instantly turned to Rooney who nodded standing as well.

"What's going on?", Violet asked and Crevan looked around at the students as if he was looking for something.

"Something's wrong"

He stood from the table and walked around trying to find the source of the unfamiliar magic. "Crevan—"

"Be quiet", he stopped his oldest sister and Rooney turned to Eve who looked frightened back at her. Crevan walked over to a wall and he could feel the magic getting stronger. This was the place. He gently brought his hand to wall inspecting it carefully and Rooney stood next to him. The magic suddenly became stronger and stronger and Rooney knew what was happening.

"Watch out!"

The two siblings jumped back just in time before the wall exploded and five men came walking in, the other students screaming and running away from the cafeteria, Eve trying to get to Rooney. "Well hello everyone", the leader said and Crevan and Rooney tried to crawl back from the men.

"SHUT UUUUUUPPPP!!", man yelled and everybody stopped screaming and running.

"Now. I have one request. Only one. And those who can fulfill this request, will survive. Others? You can start calling your families"

The whole cafeteria was quiet and Rooney turned to Eve who was quietly trying to get closer to her. If something happened to Rooney, Eve would never forgive herself. The other men apart from the leader began walking around making sure no one did any tricks on them while the leader turned to the two siblings in front of him.

"Hey. I know you two. You're the mayor's kids", he said as a matter of fact and Crevan stood, helping Rooney to stand.

"Leave us alone"

"Now now, don't be so harsh. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Only if you hurt me back"

"Bullshit", Rooney said and the man turned to the girl with a smirk.

"Rooney! Don't", Crevan stopped his sister and the man smirked even wider in realization.

"Rooney. I've been looking for you", he said and before Crevan could even react he was kicked back and the man took Rooney around her neck, holding her back against his front.

"ROONEY!"

"Everybody stay back!", the man yelled holding out a gun and aiming at everyone. "Bring me Eve Rothlo and I will give you your precious girl back", he said and turned to his men nodding.

"Eve run!", Rooney yelled, but Eve couldn't. She wouldn't leave Rooney. But the look in Rooney's eyes left no room for discussion. The girl knew she would be okay. They wouldn't kill her without killing Eve first. So Eve nodded and took off her heels quietly before running away.

"There! Get her!", the leader yelled and the men ran after Eve. Crevan and Ian ran over to some of the men and tried to stop them, Ash and Violet running the other way while Alex ran down up the big stairs in the cafeteria. The other students ran out of the cafeteria as fast as possible, the teachers helping out.

* * *

"I don't care Emma! I would get thousands of kids with you! I don't care if it would hurt me in the end!", Regina yelled as she and Emma stood in her office. They had given Neal and Nina their privacy and let them have lunch together. And now they had the building to themselves, so it was a win-win situation. "A child is not just a child Emma. A child is the product of our love. The prof of my love for you and vice versa. And in our situation they're our product of true love. True love that we share. You and me"

"I know that Gina. And I love you more than anything in this world. You're my everything and I can't live without you. And I love our children. They're the most precious thing I've ever created and the biggest pride I have. And that's why I'm asking. I can't lose you Gina. Nor can our children. They deserve to grow up with both of their mothers"

Regina sighed sitting down in the couch.

"Gina please. You have to understand my reason", Emma pleaded sitting down next to her wife, taking her hand into her own.

"Emma I—"

The brunette stopped when they heard the phone ring and Regina sighed walking over to the phone answering. "Madame Mayor speaking. What?"

Before Emma could ask what was wrong, Regina transported them both to the school, both of them standing in front of it, several students standing outside crying. "What's going on?", Emma asked and they ran inside hearing the screams.

"Moms!", Violet yelled as she and Ash ran out of the school, and Emma and Regina ran over to their daughter and her best friend bringing them in for a hug.

"Oh my baby. Are you okay? Where are your siblings?", Regina asked and Violet turned to the school, tears in her eyes.

"There were five men. They-they took Rooney. They were looking for Eve and they took Rooney. I don't know where Crevan is", she cried out and Regina held her close, Emma taking care of Ash.

"I'm going in there", Emma said pulling away and Regina widened her eyes at the comment.

"Are you insane?! You could get killed!", Regina yelled and Emma sighed turning to her with a knowing look. She knew she had to do it. She would do everything to save her children. "Emma", Regina whispered begging her wife and Emma gave her wife a soft smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you"

Regina let a tear fall as she watched her wife running inside, determinant to find their children.

* * *

Eve listed down the hallway in her bare feet, the silence filling her up. She needed to find Rooney. To find her love, her son's other mother. Her true love. But she was the one they wanted. And if they were threatening Rooney, she would do everything in her power to save her. Even if it costed her, her own life.

She suddenly felt a hand to her mouth and she was pulled away from the hallway and into the janitors room. "There you are puppet", a voice said and Eve widened her eyes at the man. Suddenly she felt something hit the man's head and he let go of her as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"That's right bitch", a voice said and Eve felt herself almost wishing she was with her girlfriend's kidnapper instead. She turned and was met by Alex's eyes.

"Oh. It's you", she said and Alex frowned at her teacher.

"You're welcome", she answered sarcastically and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. For saving me"

This time Alex gave her a true soft smile and Eve smiled back. Awkward silence began and Alex let go of the bat she had found in the boys locker room while Eve sat down on the floor.

"What are you gonna do about him?", Eve asked nodding towards the unconscious man and Alex sighed shrugging.

"Let him be here? Put him in a closet? I don't care. I just want to find Rooney and get her safe home", she said and Eve nodded.

"So do I"

Alex sighed and took the rubber band out of her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. Eve turned and noticed the movement, suddenly unable to take her eyes away. "Enjoying the show?", Alex asked, bold as ever and Eve cleared her throat looking away.

"Of course not. Rooney is beautiful enough to not making me look at other women"

Alex sighed nodding. "I agree"

Eve felt anger inside. No. Not anger. There was no need to be angry. But jealousy on the other hand. She hated Alex for being so beautiful and amazing and she hated her for being Rooney's first love and she hated her for kissing Rooney when she was in Boston to save Edmund.

"I'm sorry", Alex suddenly said and Eve looked at her with soft eyes. "For kissing Rooney. It wasn't my place and I'm sorry"

"You're damn right it wasn't", Eve said before she could stop herself and Alex sighed almost giving up.

"Look. You may not like me. You may hate me all you want. But wether you like it or not, you and I have something in common", she said and Eve rolled her eyes.

"And what is that? Being gay? Oh wait, I'm sorry, it totally forgot you've slept with two out of three triplets. And Violet isn't one of them"

"Rooney", Alex said ignoring the teacher's comment and Eve frowned at her.

"Excuse me?!"

"What you and I have in common. Rooney. I don't care what you think about it. I love Rooney, and all I care about is her"

"And you're saying I don't?", Eve asked standing, stepping closer to the girl, but Alex didn't back down.

"No. I'm saying that we need to work together if we want Rooney to survive this. They want you and are using her as bait. They obviously know about your relationship, and it wouldn't surprise me if they knew about Wes too"

"Don't ever mention my son in front of me"

"I JUST WANNA SAVE ROONEY!!"

"SO DO I!"

* * *

Rooney sat in the principal's office in the couch while principal Thompson sat in his chair, the man with the gun standing in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?", Rooney asked and the man turned to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm doing what my boss told me", he said and Rooney sighed looking over at principal Thompson who sat quietly and observed the two of them. The man turned to the principal and smirked when he suddenly realized.

"Oh. He doesn't know does he?", he asked and Rooney widened her eyes at the man, letting the answer be known. The man smiled wide almost laughing and turned to the principal.

"Oh did you hear that mr T? You don't know what's going on do you? You wouldn't even know what illegal relationship is if it sat on your face!"

The principal frowned turning to his student who sat with a panicked face. "That's right mr. T. Your little student here is dating one of your teachers. Eve Rothlo"

Rooney sighed closing her eyes. Now Eve was definitely fired. "Is this true miss Swan-Mills?"

Rooney sighed nodding silently and the man in the chair sighed deep while the man with the gun laughed at their pity faces. "Oh I feel great"

* * *

Emma ran inside trying to find her children when she saw a girl running screaming away from a man with a gun and Emma immediately pulled out her gun. "Put down your gun!", she yelled and the man stared at her for a moment before he went to shoot. But Emma was faster and shot him in the shoulder making the man fall back groaning in pain.

Emma closed her eyes, trying to reach Regina through her mind and when she heard her wife's voice she smiled softly. _"Baby. I'm okay. I still haven't found any of them yet. I will keep searching. I love you"_

She sighed and walked down the hall trying to find the men. She groaning and punches and frowned trying to find the source of the noises. She walked down the hall and turned to her left finding her son standing and punching another man, who has a gun in his hand. "Crevan!"

The boy turned to his mother and received a punch to his jaw, making him fall to the ground. "Hey!", Emma yelled and ran over to the man punching him hard. "Don't you dare touch my son!"

Crevan watched as his mother punched the life of the man and stood from the ground holding his mother around her chest, stopping her. "Ma stop!"

Emma groaned and calmed down, letting her son let go of her. She immediately pulled back and brought him in for a strong hug. Crevan felt the tightens in his mother's hug and he couldn't feel more safe. "Are you okay?", she asked quietly and Crevan nodded.

A scream was heard and they pulled back from the hug and turned to see Alex and Eve running towards them, two men after them. "Run!", Alex yelled and Crevan and Emma ran as well, Crevan taking Alex's hand in his own. They rounded a corner and Eve pulled them inside a classroom closing the door behind them.

"Get down", she whispered and they all got down onto the ground, waiting to hear the footsteps pass by. Once they did Emma sighed and stood up, helping Eve up, Crevan helping Alex. He immediately hugged her tight while Emma hugged Eve.

"Are you guys okay? Have you seen Rooney?"

"No. We only know the leader took her", Eve said and Emma felt her heart break. She didn't know what to do if she lost her daughter.

"But why?! What do they want with her?", she asked and Eve sighed looking down. "Eve?"

"They want me. They said they wanted me. I think they're some of Rose's men. They must have heard the news of Rose's death and now they seek revenge", she said and Emma sighed and turned to her son.

"You two get out of here. Me and Eve are going to find Rooney", she said, but Crevan wanted to argue. He wouldn't just leave his mother alone like that. But said mother sent him a look of no discussion and Crevan knew he had to listen to her. He walked over to his mother and hugged her tight.

"Come back out safe. All of you", he whispered and Emma nodded holding onto her son tight for a moment before letting go, cupping his face.

"Be careful", she whispered and kissing his cheeks and forehead and Crevan nodding in promise. They parted ways, Crevan taking Alex's hand and walking out of the classroom walking down the hallway. Emma and Eve walked the other way, Emma looked after her son as he walked away.

"He will be okay Emma. Don't worry about it", Eve said and Emma nodding meeting her son's eyes as he looked back as well. He gave a soft smile and a thumps up making her smile giving him a thumps up back.

* * *

"So. Rooney. Tell me", the man started out and Rooney turned to him. "How is Wes?", he asked and Rooney spit him in the head making him slap her across her face.

"So disrespectful. You should be happy I'm not a killer. I'm just doing my job"

"And what is your job?", she asked and the man smirked.

"Playing a little nice"

Rooney frowned at the man as he walked over to the books and took one, opening it. Rooney turned to see a pepper spray laying on the desk. She looked up meeting her principal's eyes and the man nodded. Rooney took a deep breath and waited for the man with the gun to turn around.

When the moment came she used her magic and let her self be free from the rope and she immediately ran over to the desk and took he pepper spray, spraying the man in the eyes, earning a scream from the man.

"You bitch!"

Rooney ran over to principal Thompson and used her magic to set him free as well and they both ran out of the office, leaving he man on the floor struggling to see. "Run!", Rooney yelled and principal Thompson ran to the exit while Rooney turned down the hallway.

She walked quietly, yet fast so she wouldn't get caught. She heard footsteps and ran down the hallway rounding a corner. She immediately met a body and groaned as she fell back into the ground. "There you are", a voice said and she turned to see one of the men laying next to her and she immediately tried to crawl away from him.

"Rooney!"

The girl turned to see Crevan and Alex running towards them and she couldn't stop the smile from forming. She suddenly felt pain in her leg and screamed out. Crevan ran over to the man who had bitten Rooney's leg and kicked him in the face making the man fall unconscious.

Alex helped Rooney to stand and immediately hugged her the moment she could. Crevan turned to Rooney and hugged her as well. "Ma and Eve are looking for you", Crevan said and Rooney turned to him at the mention of her love.

"What? Where are they now?", she asked and before they could answer a gunshot was heard and they all turned to see the leader of the five men standing with his gun in the air before aiming it at them.

"Be smart kids and hand me over the girl", he said and Crevan stood in front of the two girls. The man chuckled and walked closer to them. "You think you can handle me? Do you know who you're up against boy?"

Crevan sighed and stood taller trying to buy them some time. "Look. We haven't done anything to you. We just want to live our life. Can we please do that?"

  
The man just laughed as he stepped closer, the gun still aimed at them. "You're working for Rose", Rooney suddenly whispered and the man smirked smiling.

"Indeed"

Rooney would lie if she said she wasn't tempted to hit Eve right in that moment. This is what happens when you cheat on crazy bitches like Rose. "Now. Hand her over", the man said and Crevan stepped closer to him.

"No"

"Wrong answer", the man said and before Crevan could react the man shot his gun and Alex and Rooney felt his body fall against them.

"CREVAN!"

Another shot was heard and Rooney turned to see the man laying dead on the floor. She turned to her brother who laid just as gone, his breathing anything but even. "No no Crevan please. Keep your eyes open", she whispered and Emma came running over to her children, watching as her son's blood was running out of his body slowly.

"Eve go get Regina. Take Alex with you", she said and Alex shook her head.

"No please. Don't let me leave him", she cried out but Eve took her arm and pushed her down the hallway, despite not wanting to leave either.

"Mama", Crevan choked out, blood coming out and Emma felt herself break into thousands of pieces.

"Regina!", Eve yelled as she came running outside and they all noticed the tears falling down both her and Alex's cheeks.

"Where are they?! What happened?!", she yelled out and Eve walked over to her.

"It's Crevan. He's been shot. They're in the hallway", Eve cried out and they all gasped. They couldn't even stop Violet in time before she was off running inside, Ash right behind her. Regina gasped and ran inside as well following her daughter. Soon they found the others and Regina immediately got down on her knees.

"Oh my baby", she whispered cupping his cheek and Crevan turned to his mother, his eyes barely open.

"Gina we need to heal him. Fast", Emma said and Regina nodded and they worked their magic.


	62. The Price We Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I know I destroyed a lot of your hearts in the last chapter and I have no doubt that I will break it just as much in this chapter, maybe even more. But again. I know you guys will love this chapter. I just know it.
> 
> Thank you! I love you all! Again. Thank you so much for your support!

**2 months later**

Rooney woke up to a leg slamming into her stomach and she groaned out as she looked down at her son next to her. He was getting so big and almost too old for this. She groaned and turned to see the time on the clock. Only three more hours till she needed to get up. She groaned and got out of bed, putting her hand to her head. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her scars were still there. Both by her lip and across her face.

Crying was heard and she knew her son was feeling her absence. How he did that was beyond her. For the past two months, she had never been able to leave him alone for a second, because he just knows she isn't there. Asleep or not. He knows it anyway. The screaming continued and she quickly walked over to him, stopping his screaming so he wouldn't wake the whole house. "Shh shh shh, I'm right here", she whispered and the boy immediately calmed down opening his small eyes, meeting his mother's little darker brown eyes.

"Rooney? Everything okay?", Emma's voice was heard and Rooney sighed and walked over to the door opening it.

"Yeah we're good. He just doesn't want me to leave him I guess", she whispered and Emma smiled nodding. The boy buried his face in his mother's neck and Rooney sighed deep.

"Tell me if you need a break okay?"

Rooney nodded and received a kiss to her cheek before watching her mother walk back to her bedroom. Rooney sighed and turned to her son who looked up at her. "You're such a troublemaker", she said and the boy smiled staring up at her in wonder.

* * *

"Is everything okay?", Regina asked once Emma walked back into their bedroom.

"Yeah, Wes just doesn't want Rooney to leave. I think the week we were away put a scar on his mind", she said and Rooney nodded in understanding. Wes had become quite attached to his mother. More than what babies usually should be.

"Yeah maybe"

Emma sighed and nodded getting back in bed. "But he isn't the only one. We have our own little monkey right here", Emma said looking down at their youngest as he slept peacefully in between them. Regina chuckled nodding.

"Indeed we have"

They laid in silence as they watched their son sleeping peacefully and Regina couldn't stop the tear from falling, Emma noticing immediately. "Gina? What's wrong?", she whispered, drying the tear away.

"I just... I can't believe I have this life. You, the kids. You've all made me so happy and I... I just never imagined myself here", she said and Emma smiled caressing her wife's cheek.

"Neither did I. Being in the foster system and not being adopted for thirteen years gives you the believes of never having a future. Never having a soulmate. Never having kids. Never having you", she whispered and Regina smiled at her.

"But you did", she whispered and Emma smiled wide nodding.

"We both did"

* * *

Emmett stood in front of his mirror as he looked at his clothes. Was it good enough? Maybe he should ask his brother. "Emmett?", his mother's voice called him out and Emmett turned to see his blonde mother walking inside.

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering Emma raised her eyebrows at her son's formal clothes. Not smoking and tie and all that. But he was wearing a bow tie to his shirt today and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What a handsome son I have here huh?", she said and Emmett blushed hard looking down at his shirt. "It's okay sweetie. It's always scary when you like someone", she said and Emmett widened his eyes.

"Did Crevan tell you?!", he asked in absolute horror of the thought of his brother betraying him.

"Honey. I'm your mother. Crevan didn't have to tell me anything"

_It's not like he could either_

Emmett sighed deep making his mother chuckle and she brought him in for a hug, feeling him taking a long deep breath. "Feels good to get it out doesn't it?"

Emmett nodded not answering further and Emma knew he was beginning to be uncomfortable. She let go of him and kissed his forehead gently. "What's her name? Or his", she asked and Emmett blushed hard.

"Uh... Diana", he said hesitantly and Emma smiled nodding.

"Diana. Correct me if I'm wrong but that's Elliot's sister right?"

Emmett nodded as he looked at his feet in shyness. They heard crying and turned to see Regina walk inside with Daniel in her arms, the baby crying.

"What's going on?", Emma asked and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"It's his gum. It's hurting because of his teeth", she said Emma smiled sadly at her. She hated how badly her sons were hurting.

"How about the others?"

"Screaming like crazy", Regina answered her wife and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Like Crevan crazy or Violet crazy?"

"Violet", Regina said with determination in her eyes, eyebrows raised. Emma sighed and turned to her son smiling at him.

"She's gonna love you. And if she doesn't, that's her lost. You're an amazing boy sweetie and everybody should see that"

Emmett nodded and turned to see his other mother smiling at him knowingly as she nodded. He smiled nodding back at her before taking a deep breath.

"Okay"

* * *

The family sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast in silence. Everything was silent since the attack at the school. Since Crevan got shot. The tension was there and they all could feel it. But what could they do? The man took their boy away from them. Their precious boy.

"Mom?", Emmett's voice broke through their thoughts and Regina turned to her son.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I visit Crevan today?", he asked and Emma wanted to cry. How Emmett could handle to see his brother in his state, was beyond her. She and Regina was breaking every time.

"Of course sweetie. We are all going today"

Emmett smiled sadly at her and continued to eat his cereal in silence. Regina turned to her wife who brought her hand to her own and squeezed it gently. Wes who sat in his mother's arms, looked up at his grandmothers and he couldn't miss the sad faces.

He brought his arms out towards his blonde grandmother and Emma turned to her daughter, silence asking for permission. Rooney nodded and Emma immediately pulled Wes into her arms, the boy looking at her with curious eyes making the blonde smile.

After breakfast they all got ready to leave and once they were ready, they walked out of the house, waving goodbye to Elisabeth and Eve who could take care of the kids. Rooney kissed Eve goodbye and kissed Wes' head before following her family. They drove off towards the hospital and walked inside, not even needing to be told to wait or where he was laying. They knew where their son was. No matter where he was.

They walked inside the room and was met by their son in the same state they left him in yesterday. He laid in the bed, wires attached to his body and no movement had been made for 2 months.

Only an hour after they had brought him to the hospital that day, they were told he was in a coma due to the high damage the bullet took to his body, letting his brain not get enough oxygen. It had been the 2 hardest months of their lives. But something they saw often was there as well. It was Ash, laying in the bed next to him, sleeping soundless, her head on his shoulder, arm around his waist.

Violet walked over to her and gently shook her body by her shoulder, waking up the girl. Ash groaned out as she felt herself being woken up and she turned to Violet standing next to the bed, the rest of the family standing on the other side. "Hey", Violet whispered and Ash sighed nodding before turning to look up at her boyfriend. "I miss you baby. Please come back", she whispered and kissed his jaw. She got out of the bed and hugged Violet tight.

"It's okay", Violet whispered and Ash nodded pulling back before walking over to Emma and Regina who stood by the end of the bed and pulled them in for a group hug. Ever since Crevan was hospitalized, Ash always seeked out love and care from his parents. She would always find comfort in their eyes, but to everyone' surprise, one of them wasn't enough. She always needed to hug them both at the same time, like she was doing now.

"Have you eaten anything?", Regina asked but Ash shook her head.

"No, but my mom will come and give me some", she said and Regina nodded and walked over to her son who was laying unconscious in the bed. She brought her hand to his cheek caressing it gently and let a tear fall.

"We miss you so much sweetie. Come back to us"

After a about an hour of watching, hoping, and disappointment, they decided to call it a day. It was hard for them to be in the room and watch their Crevan not being able to move or talk or do anything really. Emma walked up to her son and cupping his cheek softly. She watched the face she had fallen in love with the moment he was born. The face of her beautiful boy who had grown up to become such a strong man. She leaned down and let her lips meet his forehead, lingering for a few seconds.

"I love you Crevan. Don't go anywhere"

Regina gave a small smile and walked over to stand next to her wife. She brought her hand to Crevan's feeling it's coldness and squeezed it tight. She suddenly felt a light squeeze back and gasped out, earning worried and confused looks from her family.

"Gina?"

"He... He squeezed my hand", she said and Emma widened her eyes turning back to her son, Ash doing to same.

"Crevan? Crevan, baby are you there?", Ash called him out but nothing came and Emma sighed turning to look down at his hand. She gently took it into her own and squeezed it gently earning a light squeeze in return. It was like he was fighting for the squeeze to be felt. A gentle smile spread on her face. "He knows it's us. He can feel us"

* * *

When Eve opened her eyes from her nap she was immediately met by Rooney's big eyes. A smile spread on her face and she immediately brought her arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer making Rooney chuckle.

"Hey. How did it go?", she asked and Rooney sighed.

"Okay I guess. He squeezed my moms hands today. So that's an improvement", she said and Eve smiled.

"That's a big improvement. I'm glad to hear it", Eve answered honestly and Rooney smiled and moved closer to her nodding. Eve could feel the uncomfortableness in the girl and decided not to ask any further.

"Where's Wes?"

"Sleeping with your mom. He loves cuddling into her when she lays on the couch"

Eve chuckled and pulled the girl even closer earning a laugh from her. "Babe I can't get closer to you. Our bodies are pressed together as close as possible"

"Mmmhh. I know a way or two for you to get closer to me", Eve said and Rooney raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? And what way would that be?"

"If I get inside you", Eve whispered cockily and Rooney felt herself blush hard, her heart beating faster. Suddenly they could hear their son screaming and they both sighed their eyes meeting.

"Your mom has him doesn't she? It's only his teeth after all. Your mom knows how to handle it", Rooney said and Eve smirked and moved her face closer to Rooney's.

"Indeed she does"

And as they knew would happen, Wes stopped crying a minute later and the moment he did, Eve brought her lips to Rooney's kissing her hard. Rooney immediately kissed her back, feeling Eve bringing her on her back. "Please"

"Always", Eve answered with a smirk and Rooney let out a soft laugh. She brought her hand to her underway and immediately pulled them down, Eve gladly helping her.

"I want you inside me, please", she whispered flicking her wrists, a strap on appearing around the elder woman's hips. Eve smiled wide and immediately brought the toy to the girl's wet center the moment she had the chance and Rooney moaned out. "Fuck"

Eve chuckled and kissed the girl softly while playing her clit with the strap on. "Eve please", the girl begged and Eve felt bad for a her girlfriend.

"If you insist", she said and moved inside, earning a loud moan.

"Sounds like your mother's are having a great time sweetie", Elisabeth said as she heard the moan and but Wes just smiled bringing his hands to her face.

"You're so gorgeous my love", she whispered and Wes smiled at her, making some sounds. He suddenly began to cry again and Elisabeth gave him a sad smile.

"Oh I know it hurts baby. But you will love your teeth once they come out"

The boy cried at the pain in his gum and Elisabeth brought him into her neck, letting him cry.

"FUCK EVE!", Rooney screamed as Eve pumped into her with her strap on, Eve moaning loudly as well as she could feel the pleasure through it.

"Fuck! I get why boys has such a hard time holding back", she groaned out and Rooney chuckled.

"Then it's good you're not a boy", she said and Eve chuckled struggling as hell.

"Yeah"

Rooney smiled and looked into Eve's eyes, her brown deep eyes boring into her own. "I love you", she said and Eve smiled at her.

"I love you too"

Rooney smiled and kissed the woman once again, Eve moving her hips making the girl moan into the kiss. "Fuck you feel so good my love", Eve whispered against her lips and Rooney smiled kissing her deeper.

"I can't believe how lucky I am"

Eve smiled and moved her hips faster, feeling her love for Rooney increase every single second, despite believing it couldn't. If you asked her, she couldn't love Rooney any more than she already did. She moved faster feeling Rooney's wake clenching around the strap on and she knew her student was close.

"God you feel so good"

Rooney moved her hips with Eve's and they moved together as one as they both came hard. "God Rooney please marry me", Eve suddenly said and Rooney stiffened. Eve pulled out of the girl, earning a hiss from the girl.

"Eve—"

"It's okay. It was just a reaction. I got caught up in the moment", Eve quickly explained but Rooney could see right through her.

"Eve—"

"Don't Rooney. Don't say anything"

Rooney sighed as she watched Eve get out of the bed, desperately trying to get on with the day without mentioning her slip. Rooney sighed and walked over to her girlfriend. She was about to touch her shoulder when she thought better of it.

Without thinking she got down on one knee and waited for Eve to discover her. Eve turned around and noticed Rooney on the ground and she felt her heart stop beating.

"Rooney..."

"I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind. Me naked, with no ring. But Eve I... I started to see your beauty when I was thirteen. I started to like you when I was fourteen. And I fell in love with you when I was fifteen.

You've given me love and support ever since you met me. You've given my memories I will never forget. You gave me my son, our son. And I can't thank you enough for that.

I might not have a ring, but... I really, really want to marry you one day, Eve. So... will you marry me?"

Eve had tears in her eyes as she stood and watched her naked girlfriend on her knees in front of her. She got down on her own knees and instantly pulled Rooney in for a kiss.

"Of course I will"

Rooney smiled wide and kissed the woman back. This was one of the happiest days in her life. She couldn't wait to tell her mothers.

* * *

"I'm sorry you are what now?", Emma asked in astonishment and Eve and Rooney nodded. "Seriously? Rooney you're seventeen"

"Ma please. I love Eve. And it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. I don't see myself getting married to Eve before we've moved in together at least. I want to have all of it with Eve. Everything"

Emma sighed turning to her wife who stared at their daughter. "Are you sure?", she asked softly and Rooney smiled nodding. She wanted nothing more than to marry Eve. The love of her life.

"Yes mom. I love her. I wanna be with her for the rest of my life. She gave me Wes, your grandson. She's my happy ending", she whispered and Regina sighed smiling at her. She would do everything to make her daughter happy. And if that meant marrying Eve, then she would gladly give them her blessing.

"Okay"

Rooney widened her eyes at the answer and instantly brought her arms around her mother, hugging her tight. "Thank you mom", she whispered and Emma turned to Eve who smiled back at her. She walked over to the tall woman and hugged her tight.

"Welcome to the family Eve. Literally now", she whispered and Eve chuckled nodding.

"Thank you"

"How about Granny's to celebrate?", Emma asked as she pulled back from the hug and Rooney nodded enthusiastically. She was craving onion rings. Emma smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, earning a smile.

"Thank you ma. I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

A knock was heard on the door and Emma walked over to the door and opened it, meeting Ian's eyes. "Ian", she breathed out and stepped forward hugging him tight, trying not to hurt his broken shoulder. The boy felt himself relax in the woman's arms as he hugged the woman back with his functioning arm, the other one in a sling.

"How are you?", she asked and the boy shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Where's Violet?", he asked and Emma nodded upstairs. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking further inside meeting the others. He walked over to Regina and hugged her as well, Regina hugging him tight.

"It's good to see you again Ian", she whispered and Ian smiled in the hug.

"You too mrs Swan-Mills"

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back letting him hug Rooney and Eve before walking upstairs. He walked over to Violet's door and was about to knock when he heard her talking.

"Come on Ian, pick up! Why won't you pick up?!", she yelled, obviously trying to call him and Ian sighed, remembering he left his phone at home. He sighed and knocked gently on the door waiting. A groan was heard and the door opened roughly.

"WHAT?!"

Ian stood still as he watched his girlfriend's eyes turn from hate to sadness. "Ian?"

"Hi"

Violet immediately lunched forward hugging him tight as she cried. Ian hugged her back just as tight despite the pain in his shoulder. "You're back"

"I am"

Violet pulled back from the hug and looked up at him, seeing his scar by his eyebrow healing slowly. She cupped his cheek that was now filled with hair of his beard. "I've missed you so much", she whispered looking into his eyes and Ian smiled at her.

"I've missed you too"

Violet smiled and leaned up kissing him softly.

* * *

"I don't know what to do without you. Life is not the same. I miss you Crevan", Ash whispered laying in the bed next to him. 2 months without him has been one of the hardest things for her. "Crevan please. I love you. I can't...", she trailed off tears streaming down her face and she allowed herself to cry in his arms, desperate to feel his arms around her like they used to were.

She heard footsteps, but didn't spare it a glance. She continued to cry in his arms and after a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and met her mother in law's eyes. She turned back to her boyfriend and closing her eyes and letting her tears run freely.

Regina sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed looking down at her son. She watched Ash as she cried her heart out, showing the love she was feeling for him. In that moment Regina knew she couldn't find anyone better for her son.

"Crevan and his sisters were born in the grocery store down town", she started out and Ash opened her eyes to look at her mother in law as she spoke. "I had told Emma that I wanted to come out of the house and get some fresh air. But Emma's always been very protective. She didn't want me to go. She wanted me to stay home where I was safe"

Ash gave a small smile, letting her mother in law continue. "But as the stubborn woman I am, I didn't take no for an answer and I went to the store with her. Turned out that was a bad idea. One minute I was looking vegetables, and next thing I know, my water breaks and I am standing and looking into Emma's eyes, a woman standing by my side to hold me so I won't fall"

Ash smiled softly and held Crevan tighter. "I knew he was going to be named Crevan when he was born. Ever since we lost Crevan, our fox, Emma wanted to name our son after him. And the pride in her eyes. It was amazing. I hadn't seen so much pride in her eyes since she found out I was pregnant with the triplets.

Ash felt tears form and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Regina watched the uncomfortable girl in the bed. It was obvious the topic was uncomfortable for her and Regina sighed knowing why. She could see the small bump on the girl's stomach.

"How far are you?"

Ash widened her eyes looking up at her mother in law, expecting an angry and disappointing look, but didn't see anything other than assurance.

"Two months"

Regina sighed and walked over to the girl gently bringing the girl away from her son and pulled her in for a hug instead. "It's gonna be okay", she whispered and Ash cried out freely. "Does your mother know?"

Ash shook her head and Regina sighed hugging the girl tighter. "You should tell her. And if you want me to be there with you, then I will"

Ash shook her head pulling back from the hug. "No it's okay. I can do it myself"

Regina nodded and squeezed her arm in assurance. God knows she needed it.


	63. Lack Of Knowlegde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Before we get into it, I think what everybody is talking about at the moment are the songs in the musical episode we're going to see/hear tomorrow! And my my, do I love these songs! They are all so amazing and so not what I had expected! I can't wait to watch the episode, despite the damn CS wedding happening. (Trying to ignore that, cause I have really given up on that show, sorry but I have)
> 
> Now I hope you guys will like this chapter! I know this story has been most about the triplets and I really regret that. Because I absolutely love Emmett! Definitely one of my favorite characters I have created. So theres a part of this story that's all about Emmett and the next chapter will probably have him in the center as well.
> 
> I hope you like it guys, thank you!

Emmett walked inside his classroom and walked over to John sitting down next to him. "Hey", he greeted him and John turned to him smiling.

"Hi"

Emmett smiled at him before turning to Elliot who was sitting a few rows away. Emmett sighed and looked down at his book, reading a few lines before he was interrupted by their teacher as he walked inside.

Once the class was finished and lunch arrived, John and Emmett walked inside the cafeteria and saw Diana already sitting by the table with her friends. Emmett couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips and didn't notice as he walked into another person's body. He heard the gaps and someone groaning. He looked up and met one of the elder boy's eyes.

"You owe me lunch you little twit!", he yelled and Emmett walked backwards, the big boy walking forward, following him.

"I'm sorry", he begged but the boy just chuckled.

"I bet you are"

Before Emmett could react, the boy took him by the arm and threw him the other way, letting him crash into a wall. "MR GAVIN!", a voice yelled and all the students turned to the boy as the teacher took him away. Other teachers walked over to Emmett and checked if he was alright. "Call miss Rothlo", one of them said and the other nodded and pulled out her phone.

* * *

"You'll figure something out. There are plenty of jobs out there for you", Rooney said and Eve sighed pulling the girl closer.

"I know I just... I loved that job"

"I know", Rooney whispered caressing her cheek softly and Eve looked down at her a soft smile forming.

"But I love you more", she whispered letting their noses touch and Rooney chuckled.

"And I you"

A phone interrupted their moment and Eve turned to her phone answering it. "Eve Rothlo. Yes? What? I'm on my way"

"What's going on?", Rooney asked worried as her girlfriend got out of bed and said girlfriend turned to as she put on her clothes.

"Something happened with Emmett at his school", she said and Rooney widened her eyes and got out of bed, putting on some clothes as well. When Eve was done she took Wes from his crib and they ran down the stairs towards the kitchen where Emma sat with a news paper, the quadruplets laying in the floor on their baby mattress.

"What's going on?", the blonde asked, Rooney sighing deep.

"Something happened with Emmett. They just called Eve", she said and Emma immediately reacted standing from the table.

"You two stay here, I'm going", she said and was gone before any of them could react. Emma got out in the car and drove off to the school. She parked and ran inside seeing a teacher in the hallway.

"Hey! Excuse me! Do you know where my son is?"

"Most likely in the cafeteria sheriff. It's lunch time"

Emma nodded thanked the woman before running off towards the cafeteria, seeing all the students. She turned to see some teachers talking nervously and ran over to them. "Excuse me! Have you seen my son?"

"Mrs Swan-Mills, thank god you're here", one of the teachers said and Emma immediately followed the woman as she walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

"What happened to my son?", she asked and the teacher opened a door, revealing Emmett and another teacher. The teacher sat and looked at Emmett's eyebrow making sure it hadn't split.

"Oh Emmett", Emma breathed out and Emmett turned to see his mother standing in the doorway and he immediately ran over to her, hugging her tight. "Are you okay honey?", she asked and Emmett shook his head.

"What happened?", Emma asked turning to the two teachers and said teachers sighed deep.

"One of the other students... he...", the teacher hesitated and Emma felt her anger rising.

"He what?"

"He... he threw Emmett into a wall"

Emma opened her mouth in shock pulled her son closer. "I wanna go home mama", he whispered and Emma nodded and stood from the floor.

"Thank you", she said to the teachers before walking out of the office and down the hall, Emmett's hand holding onto hers for dear life.

When they arrived at home, Rooney immediately ran over to the door and over to her brother, taking him into her arms. "Are you okay?", she asked quietly and the boy nodded holding onto his sister. Eve turned to Emma who gently shook her head before pulling out her phone.

"I'm gonna call your mom and tell her what happened", she said and kissed Emmett's cheek before walking into the living room. Rooney sighed and held her brother tight, her hand securely on the back of his head. Emmett turned his head on his sister's shoulder meeting Eve's eyes.

"You okay?", she asked gently and the boy nodded looking down at his nephew who stared back at him.

* * *

Regina stood from her seat in her office right after her call with her wife and took her purse and jacket before walking out. How dared anyone hurt her son? They had no idea what was waiting them. "I'm gonna go Nina, feel free to leave when you wish", she said walking into the reception and Nina furrowed her eyebrows at her boss.

"Oh... everything okay?"

Regina sighed and turned to the woman. "Someone hurt my son at his school today. A kid threw him into a wall", she said and Nina gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "He's okay Nina, but I'm on my way over to the school to talk to the principal", she said and Nina nodded in understand.

"Of course madame mayor. Give them a piece of my mind as well", she said and Regina smiled at her nodding.

"I will Nina. Thank you"

Nina smiled at her and watched as her boss walked out of the reception and building. Regina walked over to her car and drove off towards Emmett's school, parking before storming inside, teachers and students staring at the mayor as she walked inside, determination in her eyes. No one was going to hurt her children and get away with it.

"Regina!", Snow's voice filled her ears and she turned to see her mother in law walking over to her. "I heard what happened to Emmett, is he okay?", she asked and Regina nodded.

"Emma says he's okay, but if I know my son right, he's scarred out of it. He won't have the confidence to go to school anytime soon", she said and Snow felt anger inside her. "I'm going to the principal's office, demanding a name"

Snow nodded and followed the brunette down the hall. They reached the principal's office and walked inside, not even bothering to knock. They immediately met the principal himself and another man sitting by the desk.

"This meeting is over gentlemen", Regina said walking over to the principal taking his tie pulling him closer.

"I just got a call from my wife, telling me some imbecile of a child has thrown my son into a wall! I need a name!", she demanded and the principal swallowed thick. He turned to Snow expecting her to stop the woman, but it didn't look like the princess of the white kingdom would stop the mayor any time soon.

"Madame mayor, please reconsi—"

"Name. Now"

"Douglas Gavin"

Regina smirked and pushed the man back in his seat. "Thank you", she said before walking out of the office, Snow right behind her.

"That's Mrs Gavin's son. The woman who lives next to me and David", the smaller woman said and Regina nodded. She walked down the hall and Snow watched her leave.

* * *

Regina walked inside the mansion and met her wife in the living room. "Hey"

"Hey", Emma greeted her and Regina immediately brought her arms around her wife, letting Emma hold her. "He's sleeping in his bed", Emma answered the unasked question and Regina nodded against her neck. Emma kissed her head softly comforting her wife, knowing how hard it hit her wife every time their children got hurt. It doesn't hurt their children only, it hurts them as well.

"I'm gonna go up to him", she said and Emma nodded in understanding. Regina nodded and brought her forehead to Emma's, letting herself be comforted.

"He's okay baby", Emma whispered and Regina nodded, feeling tears coming. Emma smiled sadly and nodded. "It's okay", she whispered knowing her wife was fighting and Regina let go, letting herself break down.

She absolutely hated when her children got hurt. She was still hurting over Crevan was in a coma and, Rooney who had cancer, was attacked by her own magic, shot in the stomach and now Emmett had been thrown into a wall, scarred for life. In was only a matter of time before something would happen to Violet and the boys. She was truly paying back for all the evilness she had done in her life, and her children were paying the price.

"Stop those thoughts. You're not paying for anything", Emma whispered and Regina nodded crying harder.

* * *

"What about this one?", Eve asked as she and Rooney stood in the girl's bedroom, the next day, trying to find a dress. Rooney shrugged not really feeling like it. She hated looking at these dresses for her graduation while her brother was in a coma. Eve sighed and walked over to her girlfriend hugging her from behind.

"It's okay", she whispered, but Rooney just shook her head.

"I can't... it's not fair to him", she cried out and Eve shook her head in agreement.

"No it isn't. But there's nothing we can do sweetie. Only wait. And he would have wanted you to have a good graduation. Enjoying your day with your friends and family", she whispered and Rooney nodded.

"I know. It's just not the same without him"

"I know sweetie"

Rooney sighed and took a deep breath as she turned around in her girlfriend's arms and buried her face in Eve's neck. "It's okay", the woman whispered and Rooney nodded, letting her girlfriend comfort her. Suddenly the door opened and Violet walked inside, immediately walking over to her sister. Rooney brought her arms around Violet and hugged her tight, knowing she needed the comfort as well.

"It's gonna be okay", she whispered, but Violet shook her head.

"No. It's not the same without him", she cried out and Eve kissed Rooney's head before taking Wes into her arms and walking outside, giving the sister's some privacy, and Rooney silently thanked her for it.

"He would have wanted us to have a good time Violet. You know that"

Violet nodded against her sister's neck as they heard footsteps and turned to see Emma walking inside. Rooney gave her a smile and let her mother take Violet into her arms.

"It's okay Vi. It's okay to enjoy your night, okay?"

Violet shook her head making her mother nod. Emma understood her daughters' sadness and situation. She can't imagine her life without Neal either. If she lost Neal she would most likely break down.

* * *

The two sister walked inside the hospital in their dresses and met their brother in the bed as he laid completely still. Violet immediately walked over to him and laid down next to him, holding him tight. Rooney walked over and stood next to the bed, taking Crevan's hand squeezing it gently.

"Hey Cre. It's our big day. We have your hat with us. I hope you know... you know that we're gonna have a great time. But we know it won't be the same without you", she said and Violet turned to her sister smiling softly at her. They heard footsteps and turned to see Ash walking inside, but something was wrong. She wasn't wearing any dress. Just pants and a thick sweater.

"You're not going? Why are you not in your dress?", Violet asked and Ash shook her head walking over to her boyfriend. Rooney noticed the little bump on her stomach and gasped out, making both girls turn to her.

"Rooney?"

Rooney kept staring at the brunette, ignoring her sister's call out and Ash blushed under her gaze. "How long?", Rooney asked and Ash stared back at her not sure what to answer.

"Rooney—"

"How long?!"

"Rooney stop! What's going on?", Violet stopped her sister and Rooney looked at Ash in the eye.

"Do you wanna tell her or should I?"

"What's going on?", Violet asked turning to Ash and the girl sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

Violet widened her eyes and turned to her brother shaking her head. "You just can't keep it in your pants, can you big boy", she whispered caressing his cheek and Rooney sighed.

* * *

Emma walked out of the bathroom naked and watched as her wife stood by the mirror, tears falling down her cheeks. Emma felt her heart break at the sight and walked over to her, brining her arms around her from behind. "It's okay baby", she whispered and Regina took a deep breath nodding. She turned around and looked down at her wife's form.

"You've never been one for being subtle my love"

Emma chuckled shaking her head. "I know. But you love it"

"Indeed I do"

Emma chuckled and kissed her lips softly before walking over to the closet and finding a dress. Once they were dressed, they walked downstairs, meeting Emmett and Eve sitting in the living room with the five boys. "Hey guys", Emma greeted them and they all turned to the blonde, the four quadruplets smiling at her while Wes kept his eyes on his mother. Regina walked over to Emmett and looked him in the eye.

"You okay sweetie?", she asked and Emmett nodded looking down and Regina felt herself break down. After his episode yesterday he had been the most quiet boy ever. She sighed and kissed his cheek before hugging him tight. "I love you sweetie", she said before walking over to her oldest quadruplet and carried him into her arms, kissing his head while Emma sat down next to her three other boys, smiling at all of them.

"When are Elisabeth and Edmund coming?", she asked turning to Eve and the woman looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes max I believe"

Emma nodded and turned to see Desmond with his arms raised and she immediately took him into her arms. "Hi baby"

The front door opened and Rooney and Violet along with Ash walked inside, dry tears on their faces. "Hey", Rooney whispered and Wes jumped in Eve's arms at the sight of his other mother. Rooney smiled walking over to her son and took him into her arms and kissed his face. Violet walked over to her brunette mother and hugged her, watching her brother looking down at her. Emma watched as Ash stood a little uncomfortable in the doorway to the living room and Emma gave Desmond over to Violet before walking over to Ash hugging her tight.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad on this day. He knows it's hard but he wants you to be happy and enjoy the day"

Ash nodded against the woman's chest and let her heart break as she realized she had to get graduated without her boyfriend and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Rooney and Violet watched the principal as he spoke to the students. She turned around watching her mothers, Emmett and Eve along with Elisabeth and Edmund sitting with the quadruplets and Wes in their arms. Her grandparents sat next to Emma, Neal in between his parents. She smiled watching her son bouncing on Eve's lap before she felt a hand in her own.

She turned back to her sister who sat with a tear rolling down her face. "It's okay", Rooney whispered and Violet nodded taking a deep breath.

"And now our president for our student council would like to say a few words", principal Thompson said and Rooney squeezed her sister's hand kissing her temple before standing from her seat and walking out of the row. She heard the applause around the yard and heard her blonde mother whistle, making her roll her eyes. She walked up the small stairs to the podium and shook her principal's hand before turning to the microphone, looking out at all the senior students who sat in front of her.

"Hello everyone. As our student council president, I would like to say.... thank you. The last three years has been different to many of us. To some of us, they have been the easiest three years of our lives. And to the rest of us, it has been a fight with blood, sweat and tears and we're clapping ourselves on our shoulders because... we actually made it through", she chuckled and the other students chuckled as well, knowing the situation.

"But no matter how hard we've struggled, we made. And here we are. Sitting with our hats and moving forwards to new adventures that lies ahead"

Suddenly in the silence, crying began and Rooney instantly recognized it as her son's. She watched as Eve tried to soothe him but it didn't help. But Rooney decided to keep going, knowing Eve would take care of it.

"I would like to thank our lovely teachers. You've all been amazing and great supporters for us. You've helped us through hell of homework and assignments and you've proved to us, that despite or own lack of belief, we could still make it and get through it. And for that, we all thank you", she said and the whole school and families applauded. She heard her son crying once more and she rolled her eyes meeting Eve's eyes. The woman shrugged shaking her head and Rooney nodded looking down at her paper.

"To end this short speech, I would like to—", she stopped when her son's crying became louder and everyone turned to Eve who held Wes in her arms. Rooney sighed closing her eyes. "Excuse me for a moment", she said into the microphone before walking down the stage and towards her crying son. She smiled at Eve as she took her son into her arms before walking back up to the stage, Wes immediately stopping from crying.

"Sorry about that", she apologized and most of the people chuckled looking at the girl as she held her son, all the girls in awe at the little boy. Wes stared at the people in front of him and a smile spread on his lips, making his pacifier fall out of his mouth, Rooney catching it. "Ups"

Wes turned to his mother and a smiled at her, Rooney smiling back. "Alright, where was I? Right. At least I would like to say, thank you to all of you. For giving all of us the three most amazing years of our lives. Because of— aw Wes", she groaned as Wes took her lip in his hand and the students laughed, Emma and Regina laughing along, Eve shaking her head playfully.

"As I was saying, because of all of us, we've worked together to make high school a good experience for everyone. Now there's only one last thing to say. Thank you and good luck in your futures", she said and they all stood and applauded as Rooney smiled and turned to principal Thompson who smiled and held out his hand, Rooney accepting it. He turned to Wes who stared back at him, and the principal smiled at him. Rooney chuckled and thanked him before walking back down the stairs and down to her seat. Violet smiled at her nephew and Wes immediately smiled back at her.

"He's so sweet", a girl said and Rooney turned to look at the girl behind her who, to Rooney's big surprise, held her own son, and smiled at her.

"Thank you"

She turned Wes around let him look at the girl now in front of him, the other little boy in the girl's arms. "Hi there little one", the girl said and Wes looked at her with a wired look, making the girl grin.

* * *

"Amanda Sutter", principal Thompson called up the student and everyone clapped, her family of course clapping the loudest.

"Violet Swan-Mills", he called out and Regina and Eve clapped while Emma stood with Desmond in the air, whistling, making Regina roll her eyes, Eve chuckling at her best friend while Emmett looked down in embarrassment. Violet smiled wide as she received her diploma meeting Ian's eyes, as he sat in his seat and smiled at her.

"Rooney Swan-Mills"

Again, Emma stood and whistled making Regina roll her eyes once again, the others chuckling. Rooney walked up and was about to take her diploma when Wes took it instead and Rooney sighed smiling at principal Thompson. "Thank you", she said and the man smiled and caressed the boy's hair before turning to her.

"Do you want your brother's diploma as well?", he asked and Rooney looked down in thought. She turned to her mothers who immediately understood and nodded. Rooney nodded and took the diploma shaking his hand once more.

Once they were done, Violet and Rooney walked over to their family and hugged them tight. Rooney smiled at Eve who smiled back at her and leaned down kissing her softly. "Congratulations baby", she whispered and Rooney smiled biting her lip.

"Alright everyone, pictures", Regina said and Rooney and Violet sighed and turned to each other nodding. They all walked further away from the crowd so they could take pictures. Pictures of Rooney and Violet were of course taken. Violet and Ian stood as well along with Violet and Ash. Rooney took some with Wes and Eve and some with all of them. Once the pictures were done, Rooney turned to her mothers and sighed deep.

"We wanna take a picture with Crevan as well. He deserves it", she said and the two mothers immediately nodded in understanding. The family drove over to the hospital and walked into the reception before walking down the hallway, seeing the doors standing open. They walked inside and Regina almost lost the hold of her son as she watched several doctors and nurses laying unconscious on the floor. But it wasn't nurses and doctors that took their breath away. It was the bed. The bed Crevan was laying in, now empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Now before you guys leave, one last thing.
> 
> Tell me your favorite song of the musical episode!


	64. Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before you guys start reading, I would like to say a few words.
> 
> First. The last episode of season 6 was last night and my god how was it beautiful. (I didn't watch it) to see all of them together as a family finally is an amazing feeling inside.
> 
> But.
> 
> I want to thank all of the cast members that are now leaving the series. Which is everyone really except for Colin and Lana. They've all showed so much love for this show and despite our sorrow for their department, we can only thank them for giving us so many great memories and beliefs.
> 
> I especially would like to thank Jen for giving us Emma Swan. Even if she died like three seasons ago.... but that's beside the point. Jen has given me so much hope in second chances and like... you have no idea how much she means to me.
> 
> So especially thank you to you Jennifer! Thank you so much for being who you are and I can't wait to see what the future brings you.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!  
> Now before you guys leave to read the chapter, I want to tell you guys something.
> 
> This story is coming towards it's end. I have planned to make 2, maybe 3, more chapters and then an epilogue. But I dearly hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Now back to the story. I hope you like it.

"Where is he?!", Violet asked in horror and Rooney walked forward and squatted down next to a nurse placing two fingers against her pulse point, relieved to feel a pulse against her fingers.

"They're alive but only just. Crevan must have used a blast of magic in order to make all of these people pass out", she said and Emma and Regina looked at their daughter making Rooney frown. "What?"

"How do you know that?", Regina asked and Rooney frowned for a moment before realizing and widening her yes, her cheeks heating up and Regina knew the answer. "You've read my magic books"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Rooney said looking away and Regina was about to answer when a nurse ran inside, running into Emma.

"Oh thank god you're here", the woman said and they all turned to her. "He just woke up and we were helping him when two men with masks walked in and took him”, she said and Emma and Regina felt their hearts stop. Someone had taken their son away from them.

“Where did they go? Where did they take him?”, Rooney asked stepping forward, knowing her mothers were in too much of a shock to ask.

“They took him to a car and drove away. They drove towards the lake”, she said and Emma and Regina turned to each other knowing where they were going.

“Eve, can you make sure, the kids get home safely? I don’t want them any near this”, Emma said turning to her best friend and Eve nodding, knowing what the blonde was thinking, but Violet and Rooney looked at their blonde mother in disbelief.

“What?! Are you serious right now?!”, Violet asked and Emma turned to her daughter.

“Please sweetie. You all go home. Your mom and I know what we’re doing. We’re gonna get Crevan back home. I promise”, she whispered cupping her daughter’s cheek and Violet hesitated, looking at her mother until she felt a hand in her own and she turned to Rooney who nodded silently telling her it was going to be okay and she nodded stepping back. Emma sighed kissing her forehead, kissing Rooney’s and Emmett’s as well before turning to Eve while Regina did the same.

“Take care of them”, she whispered and Eve nodded and hugged her. Emma sighed deep and pulled away turning to her wife who nodded and they both walked out of the hospital, leaving the family.

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier**

The air hit his lungs like fire and he opened his eyes, meeting the strong lights. He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. Groaning, he removed the covers and forced his legs to move and he fell out of the bed, landing hard on the floor. He heard footsteps and looked up to see a nurse walking in, stopping in her tracks when she saw the boy she had looked after for the past two months, now awake.

“Mr. Swan-Mills, you’re awake”

Crevan groaned and stood from the floor. The nurse called out some other nurses and doctors and a few moments later, they all walked inside. “Mr. Swan-Mills, nice to see you awake once again”, doctor Whale said and Crevan gave a tight smile as one of the nurses helped him back in bed. Suddenly gunshots were heard and they all turned to see two men walk inside.

“Hello everyone”, one of them said and doctor Whale stepped forward.

“Gentlemen”, he greeted them calmly and Crevan and the other nurses frowned at him, not understanding how he could be so calm.

“Step away doc, and give us the boy”, one of the men said and Crevan widened his eyes. Doctor Whale furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something in return, but was suddenly hit by one of the men and he fell to the floor unconscious. Crevan felt his heart beat faster as he panicked, and the two men turned to the other nurses and doctors in the room. They all turned to each other, not knowing what to do.

“Let them”, Crevan suddenly said and they all turned to him. He nodded and they all walked back, letting the two men stepped forward, big smiles on their faces, seen through the masks. Crevan waited for a few moments, letting the two men coming closer, before letting his magic work, and a wave of magic, flew out and the doctor and nurses flew to the walls, falling unconscious as well, but to Crevan’s surprise, the two men still stood by his bed and he widened his eyes.

_Fuck_

“Nice try kid”, one of them said before blowing some magic powder in his face and the boy fell unconscious in the bed.

* * *

“GOLD!”, Emma yelled as she and Regina walked into the shop and Gold walked into the shop from the back room.

“Swan-Mills”, he said and a second later, Ian walked in as well, furrowing his eyes at the two women.

“Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills. Everything okay?”

“We need your help Gold”, Emma answered and Gold nodded and turned to his son, sensing this wasn’t a topic he wanted to hear. Ian understood and nodded, giving the two women a smile before walking back inside back room. Gold sighed and turned to the wives.

“How can I help?”

“Crevan is gone. Some men took him”, Regina said stepping forward and Gold nodded turning to her.

“And how do you supposed I can help you with that?”, he asked and Emma sighed turning to Regina who nodded assuringly at her. Emma sighed and nodded turning back to the man who waited patiently.

“We know where they took him, and we need your help to get there”

Gold nodded, sensing where this was going and walked around the counter. “And why do you think I want to help you?”, he asked and Emma was about to answer when Ian bet him to it.

“Dad. Please help them. You know how important Crevan is to me”, he said and Gold closed his eyes, sighing deep and turned to his son who looked back at him with pleading eyes. And of course Gold couldn’t say no. Never to his own son.

“Alright. Now. You say you know where he is? Where is he?”, he asked and Emma took a deep breath, knowing this is going to be hard for her.

“The Underworld”

* * *

When Crevan opened his eyes once more, he could immediately feel pain coming to his head and he groaned out, bringing his hand to his head. He sat up and looked around, noticing the small room. He frowned as the memories came back and he felt panic rise inside. He stood from the bed and walked over to the door he saw and opened it, surprisingly finding it unlocked, seeing a long hallway.

He furrowed his eyebrows and walked down the hallway quietly, hearing some voices becoming more and more clear.

“How could you just take the damn boy?! He’s just a kid!”, one of them yelled and Crevan felt himself flinch as he walked closer.

“I did it for you brother! He was the only solution to finding out if your love has truly moved on!”, another man yelled back. Crevan walked closer to the door and saw two men standing in a kitchen just through the spike.

“Get your senses brother! He’s a kid! You can’t just steal a kid!”

The other man was about to answer when he felt eyes stare at him and he turned to see an eye staring back at him through the spike of the door. “Speaking of”, he said and Crevan widened his eyes stepping back from the door right before it was opened and not one, but two familiar faces were met.

“Hello lad”, one of them said and Crevan frowned at him.

“You”, he said and the man frowned at him.  
“Excuse me?”

“It’s you. Killian Jones”

* * *

Emma and Regina stood by the lake, watching as the boat to the underworld sailed towards them. Gold has just given them his blood before walking back home, giving the two determinate mothers their time. "Are you ready?", Emma asked turning to her wife and said wife turned back to her.

"Let's find our son", she said and Emma nodded, taking her wife's hand in her own. The boat came to a halt and the two women got on, Emma helping Regina on. They sailed back and before they knew it, they stood in the middle of the street of the underworld. They stood in silence, watching the world where they left Hook. Regina turned to see Emma looking around, the memories coming back.

"Emma?", she whispered putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder and the blonde took a deep breath.

"Let's find our boy"

Regina nodded and felt her wife's hand in her own. "Come", she whispered and Regina nodded and walked with her wife slowly down the street. The people watched them as they walked, looking at them and knowing they weren't from there.

"Where do you think he can be?", Regina asked and Emma sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know"

* * *

Killian frowned looking at the boy and turned to his brother who stared back at him, just as confused. Killian sighed and pulled the boy inside the kitchen, sitting him down by a table in a chair. “How do you know who I am?”, he asked, Liam staring at the boy, waiting for an answer as well and Crevan swallowed hard.

“My ma told me about you. About how you sacrificed yourself to save Storybrooke”, he answered and Killian frowned looking into the boy’s eyes. Green eyes like her’s. The realization hit the pirate hard in the stomach and he looked down, not being able to look into the eyes he had missed for the past nineteen years.

“What’s wrong Killian?”, Liam asked worried, and Killian sighed looking back at the boy in front of him. He could see it more clearly now. The features on the boy’s face was all Emma’s. His eyes, jaw, cheekbones. He was practically a miniature boy version of Emma.

“He’s Emma’s son”, he said and Liam frowned at him.

“Henry?”, he asked confused remembering the boy, Killian had told him about.

“Uh, no, Henry’s my brother. My name is Crevan”, the boy said and Killian sighed looking down. He stood from his seat and walked around the kitchen, taking in the information. Emma had moved on. Emma found love again and even got more children. But with who?

“You’re Emma’s son”, he said and Crevan nodded in agreement. "And who’s your father?”

At that Crevan frowned for a moment before realizing. The man had no clue how his mother's life was now. “Uh no one. I don’t have a dad”, he said and both brother’s turned to the boy furrowing their eyebrows.

“What?”, Killian asked confused and Crevan furrowed his eyebrows back at them.

“What?”

“You don’t have any father?”, he asked and Crevan shook his head.

“Then ho—"

"I have two mothers. I'm a product of true love like my ma is", he explained and Killian frowned even more. Who was Emma's true love?

"What's your other mother's name, lad?", Killian asked and Crevan turned to him.

"Regina"

That made Killian sigh deep looking down and sat back down. Liam brought his hand to his brother's shoulder sensing his sad mood and Killian relaxed at the touch. "Is she happy? Emma", he asked after a moment and Crevan looked at him.

"Yeah. She is"

Killian nodded and sighed deep, letting the silence take over. "She still cries over you sometimes", Crevan then continued. "She has this picture of the two of you she takes out sometimes to cry for herself. She still loves you"

Killian sighed and stood from his seat. "So Regina really was her happy ending", he whispered to himself, but Crevan heard it. He sighed and looked down, realizing that the man hasn't taken the situation lightly.

"She makes her happy man. They're happy together", he insisted but the man just shook his head.

"I knew that evil queen would take my woman!", he suddenly yelled out and turned to the boy, but didn't get far as he felt a punch to his face, making him fall.

"Don't ever call my mom that, got it?", Crevan yelled back as Liam pushed him away gently. Killian groaned as he stood, his hand to his jaw.

"Emma sure did give you her determination"

"They both did", Crevan said and Killian sighed walking out of the room. "Hey! We're not done here!", he yelled and Killian sighed turning back to him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you what! Your freaking brother abducted me and you have no intention of taking me back?! If you really loved my mom, you will take me back to her", he said and Killian saw anger walking over to the boy pulled him closer by his t-shirt.

"Don't underestimate my love for her!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

Liam sighed watching the two men yelling at each other. He understood his brother and his feeling of failure and betrayal, but understood the boy's anger as well. He really did.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him", the man in the bar said and Emma sighed turning to Regina.

"What now?"

"I don't know. We've asked literally everyone we've seen", she said and Emma sighed looking around the bar. She stopped when she noticed a familiar face looking back at her.

"Gina"

The brunette turned around meeting Robin's eyes. Memories came back, the man standing in front of Emma with Crevan's dead body in her arms, the pistol in his hand ready to shoot. Before she could say anything, Emma walked over to the man and punched him in the face.

"Emma!"

Robin stumbled back as he felt the punch while Emma hissed shaking her hand. "Are you okay?", Regina asked looking at her hand and Emma nodded taking her wife's hand with her other one.

"Let's go"

Regina sighed and followed her wife out of the bar and out on the street. They walked quietly down the street looking around, silence heavy around them. And before they knew it, they were standing in the cemetery. Regina immediately walked forward, knowing where to go, and Emma silently followed her, their hands still linked together. Suddenly Regina stopped and Emma looked down at the now broken gravestone and saw the name. *Henry Mills*

Emma turned to her wife who was now on her knees. "Hey daddy", she whispered with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know she that I... That I'm happy"

Emma smiled softly at the speech. Her wife was a blessing. "Emma, our kids. They're all my happy ending. All ten of them. Can you believe it daddy? I have nine children", she whispered and Emma felt a tear fall. Watching Regina now, just made her realize once more how lucky she was.

Yelling was suddenly heard and they turned to see two men running after another man. They three men were a little far away, but Emma and Regina would recognize their son anywhere. "Gina", Emma whispered helping her wife back up and they ran after them. "Hey!", she yelled as they ran and the three men stopped running, turning to them and Emma stopped short when she saw Killian standing a few feet away from her.

"Moms!", Crevan called them out and ran back towards them, and the two mothers immediately turned their attention to their son and brought their arms around him in a tight group hug.

"Oh my boy", Regina whispered holding onto him for dear life and Crevan relaxed in his mothers arms.

"Emma?"

They all pulled back from the hug and turned to Killian and Liam who stood side by side looking at them, a chocked expression on Killian's face. "Hi Killian", she whispered and a smile appeared on the man's face as he stepped forward. Emma stepped forward as well and hugged him tight. She noticed the scar from Excalibur on his neck, not healed a bit.

"It's really you", he whispered and Emma smiled nodding as she pulled back from the hug. He smiled down at her and leaned down, but Emma immediately pushed him back gently.

"Killian. Don't", she said softly and the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Because my wife stands not even five feet away from us", she explained and Killian turned to Regina who stood in front of her son protectively.

"You took her from me", he said and Regina widened her eyebrows.

"Took her from you?! You're dead! You've been dead for eighteen years!", she yelled and Emma stood in between them, looking at Killian.

"That's not the bloody point!", he yelled back and Emma decided to step in.

"Hook stop, she's right"

The man turned to his former love, eyebrows furrowed. "You had another son", he said changing the subject and Emma sighed nodding.

"I did"

Killian sighed turning to the boy, noticing Regina's features as well. Her hair color, her chin, her lips. And as he had seen just a few seconds ago, her smile. "You created him with true love", he said and Emma nodded.

"We did"

Killian turned to Regina who stared back at him. "Does she make you happy?", he asked and Regina narrowed her eyes at him. How dared he ask Emma that? Of course she makes Emma happy. She has given Emma everything she has. Her heart, her soul, her body. Everything.

"Of course", Emma answered as her wife had expected making her smile. "They all do", the blonde continued and Killian frowned at her.

"All?"

"Yes. All nine of my kids", she said and Killian widened his eyes.

"NINE?! YOU GAVE BIRTH TO NINE CHILDREN?!?"

"Actually... I did", Regina decided to say and Killian turned to her.

"What?"

"Well, only eight of them, as Emma gave birth to Henry, but does it matter? They're ours anyway", she said shrugged looking away and Killian frowned at her turning back to Emma.

"Nine children Swan? Really?"

"Yes. Crevan is our fourth, youngest of three triplets", she said, Killian turning to the kid, said kid smiling at his mother. "Then we had another son, Emmett. And then quadruplets"

Killian sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emma had moved on with Regina. They now had nine children. Emma was happy. Happy without him. Happy with Regina.

"Then I'm happy for you", he said and Emma gave him a soft smile. "But I will never move on", he continued and Emma frowned at him. "Not as long as you're with her"

Emma frowned turning to her wife who stood with an angry face. "Bu-But Killian... she makes me happy. She's my everything and I love her more than anything"

"More than you loved me?!", he yelled, stepping forward and Emma felt anger starting to rise.

"Yes Killian! More than I ever loved you!", she yelled back at him, getting tired of his complaining and the man looked startled back at her.

"What?"

"You're dead Killian. You've been gone for eighteen years. I fell in love, got married, got more kids, everything. I moved on", she yelled and the man took a step back making her sigh. "Me and Regina are gonna go now. We're taking our son with us", she said and put her hand Crevan's shoulder gently pushing him down the street.

"No Emma wait!", Killian stopped her but Emma just turned around eyeing him angrily.

"Stop Hook. You're dead. Move on. I have"

"Move on? While you're living your happily ever after with her?!"

At that Regina and Crevan turned to the man as well, both their eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?", Regina said stepping closer and Killian turned to.

"Stay out of it your highness"

"I think you need to relax man", Crevan said stepping protectively in front of his mothers.

"And I think you need to take a step back", he said back making Crevan even more angry.

"Killian—"

"Or what?", Crevan stopped his blonde mother. "You'll kill me? Making your brother abduct me again? I don't think you know how powerful I actually am", he said in a low dangerous voice and Emma and Regina shared a look.

"I don't care how powerful you are lad, you stepping in between me and my woman!"

"SHE NOT YOURS DUDE! You lost her years ago!"

"I SACRIFICED MYSELF!"

"AND WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! For my mom to live the rest of her days in sorrow? Yes she misses you, but just because she lost you, it doesn't mean she won't find love again. She found my mom. My beautiful mom who makes her happy and fills the pain with happiness. If you really loved my mom, you would only wish for her to be happy"

Killian stood with eyes full of surprise and anger, Emma and Regina with surprise in theirs.

"Of course I want her to be happy!"

"Then show it! All you've shown is hatred for my mom for marrying the love of your life. Then the only person you can blame is yourself", he said before turning to his mothers. "Let's go home"

Killian stood in shock as the three people left down the street. Anger rose inside him and he immediately walked after them fast. "Hey! You don't get to walk away from me!", he yelled putting his hand on Crevan's shoulder and the boy immediately turned around sending him back with a blast of magic.

Emma and Regina immediately brought their hands to their son's shoulders holding him in place. Emma could see the anger rising and stepped in front of him, cupping his cheeks. "Hey hey, it's okay Crevan", Emma stopped him and the boy looked down at his blonde mother. "It's okay. You're okay", she whispered and the boy nodded taking a deep breath. "Let's go home"

* * *

Rooney and Eve was sitting in the living room, Wes sitting on Eve's lap, looking at both of them, as they waited for Emma and Regina to come home with Crevan. They had called and said they found him and are bringing him home. Wes made a sound, making both women look at their son with smiles on their faces. "We did a pretty good job with him didn't we?", Rooney said and Eve turned to look down at her, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. We did"

Rooney smiled turning to her fiancée. "I've thought about something", she said and Eve nodded letting her continue. "Who do you want to be his godmother or godfather?"

Eve chuckled shrugging. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Rooney smiled nodding and Eve smiled and nodded back. Before Rooney could say anything, the door opened and Emma and Regina walked inside with Crevan and Rooney immediately stood from her seat and ran over to him. "Is he okay?", she asked a she cupped his face checking if he was alright.

"Rooney let him breathe", Emma said, but Rooney just kept staring at her brother's face. Crevan smiled at his sister and brought his arms around her pulling her closer. Emma and Regina admired how protective Rooney was of her siblings and they couldn't love her more for it.

"Call Violet down", Rooney said and Regina squeezed Emma's shoulder before walking up the stairs to get her other daughter. Not even ten seconds later, they all hear Violet's voice yell out in the house.

"Where is he?!", Violet called out running down the stairs and seeing her sister hugging their brother tight. "Oh my god", she whispered and Rooney and Crevan brought their arms out for Violet to walk into the hug and hugging them back.

"You're home kid", Emma said and the boy looked at his mothers, meeting their eyes, smiles on their faces. He gave a weak smile back before closing his eyes enjoying the comfort in his sisters' arms.

"I'm home"

* * *

When Crevan opened his eyes once again, he was in his room, a body against his own. He blinked his eyes open and looked down to see Emmett laying next to him, sleeping peacefully. Crevan smiled and pulled the boy closer, letting himself enjoy the comfort his brother gave him.

He laid in the silence for a few minutes before hearing voices downstairs and decided to get out of the bed, suddenly realizing something. Emmett's eyebrow was completely blue, like he had been hit. He got out of the bed successfully without waking his brother up and took off his t-shirt feeling the heat taking over.

He walked out of his room, closing the door gently and walked down the stairs and met everyone's eyes as they all sat by the dining table. "Hey sweetie", Regina said and Crevan gave her a soft smile as he walked over to them sitting down next to his sisters.

"What happened to Emmett? His eyebrow is completely blue", he asked softly and it was obvious he didn't have much strength at the moment.

"Another kid attacked him in school a few days", Emma answered and Crevan's face hardened, immediately feeling anger inside him.

"What?!"

"Crevan he's okay—"

"Okay?! Have you seen his face?!", he interrupted his blonde mother and Regina sighed and brought her hand to her wife's. "Who is this kid?", he asked and Emma and Regina shared a look not answering. "Moms!"

"Crevan?", a voice said and Crevan turned to see Ash standing on the stairs. He immediately stood from his seat and ran over to her, a smile on his face.

"Ash"

The girl smiled wide walking down the rest of the stairs bringing her arms around her boyfriend at the end of the stairs, bringing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much", she whispered and Crevan smiled tightening his hold on her.

"I've missed you too", he whispered back and Ash smiled pulling back from the hug to cup his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love with him all over again. Crevan smiled and leaned in kissing her softly, feeling himself coming home once again.


	65. What The Future Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is up!
> 
> Now I have read your comments and a lot of your actually don't want me to end this story. And all I'm thinking is; thank you. To know that you guys love this story so much that you don't want me to end it, makes my day.
> 
> But I have unfortunately reached the end of my schedule for this story. After this chapter, their will be 1 more chapter and then an epilogue.
> 
> I can of course always write a little sequel to this story, and if you guys want me to do that, then I will. But I have to admit that the thought of Emma and Regina old and soon to die breaks my heart. I don't know why. But every time I just imagine them old I cry (like I'm doing right now, bc I'm thinking about it). Because the sequel will most likely be of Emma and Regina's kids when they're older.
> 
> So tell me what you want. That would be a big help. because if you don't then nothing will happen and I will let it be as my schedule is and that is ending the story in the one chapter and epilogue.
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.

"Focus. Let your feelings take over and make the object fly", Regina said gently as they stood in their garden a warm summer day, a few days later. Rooney and Crevan stood with their eyes closed, trying to do the spell, Regina standing in front of them a few feet away while Emma, Violet and Emmett sat on the bench in their garden. Emma turned to see Todd and Crevan along with their pups playing in the garden as well.

"This is hard", Rooney groaned as she tried to concentrate and Crevan chuckled, Violet and Emmett smiling at them as well. Slowly the magic was felt around them and Crevan smiled as he felt his magic work.

"Ugh, why is it always you who knows how to do this stupid magic?", Rooney groaned turning to her brother and said brother smiled at her.

"Wanna know my secret?", he asked and Rooney frowned at him nodding. "Think of Eve and Wes", was all he said and let his mind go back to his girlfriend. Rooney thought about it and nodded closing her eyes before letting her thoughts go to Eve and Wes and all the love she felt for them. Suddenly the magic began and Rooney let a smile appear.

"Rooney", Regina gently said and Rooney immediately opened her eyes, seeing everything floating in the air, including the bench, Emma, Violet and Emmett sat on.

"Sorry", she apologized and stopped the magic making the things fall back to their places gently.

"You really love Eve and Wes", Violet said and Rooney chuckled shyly.

"Are you ready for the baptism tomorrow?", Emma asked and Rooney smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, all we need is the godmother or godfather", she said and Violet smiled wide standing from her seat. "And no. We haven't chosen you. Sorry Vi", Rooney stopped her sister and said sister's smile immediately fell.

"What? Then who did you choose?"

"That's a surprise", she said and Violet groaned and sat back down, Emma chuckling as she stroked her daughter's back.

Suddenly crying was heard and they turned to see Eve walking from inside the house, Wes in her arms. "Speaking of", Crevan said and Rooney smiled and walked over to her girlfriend kissing her softly before taking her son into her arms.

"Yeah yeah sweetie, you just wanna show off don't you?", she said and Wes stopped crying as he noticed the foxes a few feet away from them. Eve smiled at her son and turned to Regina.

"The quadruplets are up as well. I heard them when I walked in", she said and Regina nodded and shared a look with Emma who nodded and stood from her seat.

"Violet, Crevan", she said and they nodded and walked with their mothers inside and up the stairs to the four boys.

Rooney smiled and walked over to her little brother who sat and looked down at his feet. "Come", she said holding out her hand and the boy looked up at his sister and took her hand letting her take him over to their foxes. She sat down with her son, Emmett sitting down next to her and Rooney let her son sit against her front as she took one of the pups into her arms.

"This is Iris", she said and Wes looked at the fox in wonder. Iris looked at the baby in front of her and brought it's nose to the boy's. Emmett smiled at the action before taking one of the other pups in his arms.

"Hey Lucy", he said and stroking her fur and the fox turned to him and let her nose sniff the boy's face. Eve walked over and sat down next to Emmett taking the girl pup into her arms.

"And what's her name?", she asked stroking it's fur as well and the fox moved it's body up to lay it's head on Eve's shoulder.

"Her name is Bianca", Emmett said with pride and Eve smiled at him, seeing the boy pointing at the fourth pup who stood with it's parents. "And that's Hudson"

"Hudson. I like that"

"I chose that", Emmett said with pride and Eve couldn't stop the smile from forming.

* * *

Violet and Crevan sat in the living room on the floor with their brothers, Crevan holding Daniel in his arms above him, making faces at him, while the boy laughed at the faces. Violet laughed as well, making Desmond in her arms laugh as well.

"I have an idea", Violet said and Crevan turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "We should do a photo shoot. You, me, Rooney, Emmett and the quadruplets along with Henry", she said and Crevan gave her a smile.

"Yeah we should", he answered loving the idea. Violet smiled wide and brought her brother down to her, kissing his cheek. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Crevan stood with his brother in his arm, walking over to the door, opening it. A smile immediately spread on his face as he saw who it was.

"Ian"

The boy smiled and launched forward hugged his best friend, trying not to crush Daniel in between them. "God I've missed you", Ian said and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"You too bro"

Violet walked over to her brother and boyfriend smiling at them. They pulled back from the hug and Ian immediately turned to his girlfriend smiling at her. "Hey", he whispered and Violet smiled at him leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Hi"

Ian smiled and kissed her again, loving the feeling of her lips on his own. Crevan smiled at them and turned to see Ash standing in the doorway as well. "Hey", he whispered smiling at her and Ash smiled back, walking forward and immediately bringing her hands to his face bringing him down for a kiss.

"I want you", she whispered and Crevan widened his eyes, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

"Bad timing babe"

Ash smiled and kissed his cheeks, knowing the affect she had on him. "Later", she whispered kissing his cheek one last time before walking inside saying hello to the others. Crevan groaned looking down at his now semi hard member and looked up meeting his blonde mother's eyes as the woman walked out of the kitchen and Crevan blushed hard seeing the knowing look on her face. He gave her a look and Emma raised her hand in defense.

* * *

That night when Crevan and Ash walked inside Crevan's bedroom, Ash brought him closer and kissed him hard. Crevan immediately kissed her back, carrying her up. He laid her down on the bed, laying on top of her and she immediately moaned into the kiss. "Please", she whispered and Crevan nodded flicking his wrist and they both were instantly naked.

Ash could feel his member against her thigh and she could feel her need for him increase. She brought her hand to his member squeezing it before moving it closer to her entrance and Crevan quickly realized what she was doing. "Babe... babe we need co-condom", he said in moans, but Ash shook her head.

"It doesn't matter baby", she whispered and Crevan didn't think too much of it, the pleasure too big to care. So he instantly pushed inside earning a big moan from Ash and he couldn't stop himself from moan out as well, despite knowing his family would hear them. He groaned pushing in and out, feeling himself getting closer.

"Fuck baby, I can't hold much long", he groaned out and Ash nodded.

"Then let go baby"

He wasn't going to be told twice and let go, letting himself loath inside of her and Ash moaned at the feeling of their essence come together. They came down from their high and laid in silence for a few minutes, Crevan still inside of her.

"I'm pregnant", Ash suddenly whispered and Crevan widened his eyes looking at her.

"What?"

Ash sighed nodding and Crevan opened his mouth in complete shock. He looked so much like Emma in that moment. "You're pregnant", he whispered in disbelief and Ash nodded, waiting for him to say something. "And it's mine"

"Yes"

Crevan turned back to her, disbelief written all over his face. The silence took over and Ash began to feel the worry in her body increase. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he broke up with her and left her to take care of the baby alone. Ash knew she couldn't handle that. It would break her truly.

But Crevan thought the same. His girlfriend was pregnant. He was going to be a father. And he's only seventeen. Just like Rooney. "We've seriously fucked up our generation"

* * *

"Do you think she will tell him?", Emma asked and Regina nodded in assurance.

"She will"

Emma sighed nodding and turned to look at their son as he laid in between them, sleeping peacefully. They could still see the small blue mark around his eyebrow, the little bulge still there. Emma sighed and brought her arm around his small waist, pulling him closer. Regina smiled at the action, bringing her hand to Emmett's head, caressing his hair softly.

"He didn't deserve any of it", Emma whispered and Regina shook her head.

"No he didn't. And I will make sure the little brat will pay for it", she answered and Emma nodded. No one was going to hurt her children and getting away with it. "I've called the boy's mother to a meeting the day after tomorrow", Regina then said and Emma looked at her wife.

"And what time is that?"

"At two", the brunette said and Emma nodded remembering the time in her mind. She pulled her son even closer and held him tight, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay sweetie. You're okay", she whispered and Regina smiled moving closer to them, bringing her arm around their son as well.

"He's okay", she whispered and Emma smiled nodding. She leaned her head closer just enough to catch her wife's lips with her own. Regina immediately kissed her back cupping her cheek. After a few moments, she pulled back and brought their forehead's together. "His siblings will protect him", she said and Emma nodded.

"We all will"

* * *

Rooney woke up to a scream and groaned opening one eye to look down at her son as he laid and cried. She sighed deep and brought him closer making him stop. She sighed in relief and was almost back to sleeping when she felt a set of hands on her cheeks. She opened her meeting her son's and the boy smiled wide at his mother.

Rooney sighed deep closing her eyes once again. But Wes didn't let her as he screamed the moment she closed them and Rooney immediately opened her eyes, stopping him from screaming. "Shh baby. Mommy is still sleeping", she whispered and Wes looked up at her with wonder in his eyes making Rooney frown at him.

"What?"

The boy suddenly smiled wide and Rooney couldn't stop the chuckle from coming out making Wes laugh. "You're such an attention lover. Just like your aunt"

The boy moved his hands up rolling around to look at his other mother who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled up at her moving his hands around before turning back to Rooney who laid and watched him.

"You hungry sweetie?", she asked gently and the looked down of course not understanding what she was asking but Rooney knew the answer already. Her son was practically opening his mouth to her and she couldn't help but chuckle before she sat up in the bed and took off her t-shirt. She carried Wes into her arms and laid him down carefully lining him up to her nipple and he immediately latched on, sucking hard and Rooney hissed a little.

After a few minutes Wes was done and resulted it in a loud burp for a small baby and Rooney almost laughed at the sound. "Oh. Okay", she chuckled out and Wes rolled around in the bed.

Rooney chuckled looking at Eve, surprised to see her awake. "Hey"

"Hey", the older woman whispered back and Rooney smiled at her. Wes heard the familiar sound of his mother's voice and turned to look up at her, a smile appearing on his face. "Hi sweetie", she whispered and Rooney smiled at the woman as she looked down at their son.

"Are you ready for today?", Eve asked looking up at Rooney and the girl nodded, but didn't say anything. And that only meant that she was nothing other than nervous and terrified. "It's gonna be fine sweetie. You're going to be fine", she said and Rooney nodded again, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think he will say yes?", she asked and Eve smiled nodding.

"Of course he will"

* * *

"Alright everyone. Out of bed! We have exactly three hours to get ready and go to the church!", Emma yelled as she slammed the pans together walking back and forward in the hallway. Crevan and Ash groaned when they heard the pans and the girl turned to her boyfriend with a look.

"Your mom is wired", she said and Crevan chuckled nodding.

"You have no idea"

Unlike Crevan and Ash who were sleeping when Emma woke them up, Ian and Violet were fully awake, Ian busy with his hips working back and forward. Violet was desperately trying not to moan too loud, having to bite down on her boyfriend's shoulder several times. She was happy that he actually loved the pain and wanted her to bite him.

"Fuck", she moaned out in a whisper as he thrusted faster and Ian brought their lips together, kissing her hard. She moaned into the kiss, cupping his cheek and she could instantly feel him deeper inside her. "God you're so big", she moaned out and Ian was about to say something back when the door furiously opened.

"Time to get u— OH MY GOD!"

"MA!", Violet yelled out as she tried to get her and Ian's naked bodies under the covers.

"SORRY!", Emma yelled as she quickly closed the door again, her eyes squeezed shut. Violet groaned when the door was shut, bringing her hand to her eyes, mentally killing her mother.

"I'm gonna kill her"

"Me too", Ian said earning a light punch from his girlfriend.

"Keep going. I didn't come", she said and Ian chuckled.

"You mean like this?", he said and moved his hips just the way he knew she liked it and she moaned out making him smile.

"God baby don't stop"

Ian groaned thrusting faster making his girlfriend moan louder loving the sound.

Emma walked inside her and Regina's bedroom, a horrified look on her face. She turned to Regina, seeing the brunette laying in the bed, a tight smile on her face, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't", Emma warned her but the brunette cracked and laughed hard.

* * *

"Yeah I know sweetie you don't want to sweetie, but you have to", Rooney said as she put the small white shirt on him, but he just continued to cry.

"Baby please give mama a chance", she pleaded and Eve sighed walking over to her girlfriend and son.

"Come here baby", she whispered taking her son into her arms. "Yeah mama is not so nice huh?"

Rooney sighed deep, giving up with the clothes. Wes buried his face in his mother's neck and Eve turned to Rooney giving her an assuring smile, Rooney giving her one back as she sat down in the bed. "It's okay baby. It's okay"

After a few moments Wes had quiet down and Eve turned to Rooney who nodded understanding her silent question, standing from the bed. Eve smiled and walked over to her, kissing her softly. But suddenly Wes screamed and they both turned to their son who looked at them with betrayal in his eyes.

"What's wrong Wes? Can mommy not kiss mama?", Eve asked but Wes just looked at his mother's. Eve smiled and turned to Rooney, leaning down once more kissing her softly. Wes screamed again earning chuckles from his mothers.

"Like I said. He's just like Violet. Loving and wanting all the attention", Rooney said and Eve laughed nodding in agreement.

"He really is"

Rooney chuckled and turned to her son who stared at them in confusion. They both chuckled and kissed his cheeks before laying him down once again. "Come on baby. Let's get you in these pants, shall we?", Eve said and Wes smiled at her, letting her put him his clothes on.

"I'm gonna go down and see if everything is ready", Rooney said walking over to her girlfriend and Eve nodded feeling a pair of arms around her and turned to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Okay"

Rooney smiled and leaned up, kissing her softly. Eve smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. Wes started screaming and Rooney pulled back rolling her eyes. "I can't even kiss my own wife without getting interrupted", she said without even realizing, but after a second she did and both she and Eve stood with wide eyes, Eve's face turning into a smirk.

"Wife?"

"Uuhh..."

Eve smirked as she walked closer, Rooney's face undoubtedly heating up. Eve smiled bringing her arm around Rooney's waist and pulled her closer. "I love the sound of that", she whispered with a smile and Rooney smiled back, the blush still creeping on her face.

"Me too"

Eve smiled wide and leaned down, kissing her girlfriend deeply. "I love you", she whispered against her lips and Rooney smiled, feeling tears coming.

"I love you too"

* * *

Ash got out of the bathroom after her shower and was met by her boyfriend standing in front of his mirror in his black and white suit. "Look who suits well", she said with a smirk and Crevan turned around frown on his face.

"I can't make this", he groaned out fighting with his butterfly and Ash chuckled.

"Ask miss Rothlo. She's good at that", she said and Crevan sighed nodding. He walked out of his bedroom and walked over to his sister's, knocking softly before walking inside, making the two women turn to him.

"Hey Cre", Rooney greeted him and the boy smiled at his sister.

"Hey. Uhh, Eve. Can you help me?", he asked his sister in law softly, motioning with his butterfly and Eve chuckled nodding.

"Of course. Come here", she said and Crevan walked over to her giving her a soft smile, Eve could only see her girlfriend in. They were so alike it was scary. The same smile they all had inherited from Regina. "There you go", she said clapping his chest once she was done and Crevan smiled at her.

"Thanks Eve"

Eve smiled at him and watched him leave before turning to Rooney who stood with crossed arms and Eve immediately knew her problem. "Really? He's your brother, I'm gay and he has a girlfriend. Don't worry", she said and Rooney sighed walking over to her and hugging her tight.

"Sorry"

Eve chuckled and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "It's okay sweetie"

They heard a sound and turned to Wes who laid on the bed, staring up at them. "Let's get you done sweetie", Eve said turning to Rooney and kissing her forehead one last time before turning back to their son and putting the rest of the clothes on him.

* * *

"How about the flowers? Baby blue? Yes? Perfect. And one las– what? The godparent. We don't know who that is yet. The parents wants to surprise us. Of course. Thank you. Goodbye"

Emma walked inside the kitchen in her red dress, meeting her wife standing with her phone in her hand. "What did they say?", she asked and Regina turned to her, a smile on her face. Emma smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly before walking over to the refrigerator.

"They have everything under control, except for the godparent", she said and Emma nodded.

"Well. We just have to wait and see who they choose", she said and Regina nodded looking at her wife as she stood with her back towards her and she couldn't stop herself from admiring her wife's lower part. She smirked and walked over to her wife, cupping her ass cheeks.

"Well hello"

Emma chuckled turning to her wife who stared back at her with lust in her eyes. "Not now Gina. It's our grandson's big day and he deserves all the attention, despite being a miniature of Violet", she said and Regina laughed nodding.

"That he is"

Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly before giving her wife a bottle of milk. "Do you wanna feed the four pups or should I?", she asked, knowing Regina would never say no to feed their foxes. She smiled and took the bottle and kissed her wife softy before walking out of the kitchen. Emma chuckled and watched her wife's ass she walked out and the blonde closed her eyes looking up.

"Thank you for giving my wife such a good ass", she whispered and heard a chuckle. She turned to see Eve walking inside with Wes in her arms, the boy dressed in his small white suit. "Oh look at my handsome grandson", Emma immediately said, a huge smile on her face and the boy stared at the blonde in front of him.

"Rooney is checking on the quadruplets, making sure they're ready for my mom and Edmund", Eve said and Emma nodded smiling at her grandson who smiled back at her.

"Well aren't you handsome sweetie", she said and Wes smiled making both women laugh lightly.

* * *

They all sat in the church listening to the priest saying his words, Eve and Rooney up front with Emma and Regina and Elisabeth while the kids along with Edmund, Snow, David and Neal sat just a row behind them along with Henry, Hanna and Gina, the rest of the guests sitting the next few rows down.

They were called up and Rooney smiled as they walked up, Eve taking her hand and squeezing it in assurance. They walked up to the baptistery where the priest stood smiling at them.

"The godparent?", he asked and Rooney turned to Eve who nodded. The girl smiled and turned to her siblings.

"Emmett?"

The boy looked at his sister in surprise and felt a hand on his shoulder turning to his other sister who smiled nodding at him. He swallowed hard in nervousness and walked up to his sister and sister in law, Eve squatting down and letting him hold his nephew. Rooney gave him an assuring smile before turning to the priest who smiled at them.

A woman came over with a small stool and placed it in front of the baptistery letting Emmett step up on it. "The child's full name?", the priest asked and Emmett felt himself blush turning to his sister for help and Rooney smiled at him.

"Wes Edmund Rothlo", she said and Eve turned to her in surprise, a smile slowly forming. She turned to her mother and brother who smiled back at her. Wes was a Rothlo and he always would be.

After the baptism, they all went to the town hall where everything was set up for the party, baby blue balloons everywhere and a big table decorated with baby blue decorations. They sat down and began to eat, Wes of course sitting in between his mother's, eating like babies now do. After the dinner, they received the present for Wes who was already sleeping in Regina's arms.

"Maybe we should take him home?", Rooney asked turning to Eve and the woman turned to look at her son who slept peacefully in his grandmother's arms. She smiled and turned to Rooney leaning down to peck her lips. "Let's go", she said and Rooney smiled at her leaning back in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.


	66. Love Is Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up and we are almost at the end of the road.
> 
> You guys have been such amazing readers and I would not have reached this far without you. All the credit goes to you guys. You have literally changed my life. Thank you so much for that.
> 
> This chapter is a very happy chapter. Some feelings here and there and a happy ending to look forward to.
> 
> The last and final chapter will be an epilogue and I am actually almost done with it. So I hope to get that released today as well or at least if not today, tomorrow.
> 
> If you guys wanted a sequel (very small if anything at all) then tell me. I won't do it if you guys won't tell me.
> 
> If the sequel would happen we know where it would take place and that would most likely be when the Swan-Mills children are all grown up. And the thought of writing that, is actually scary for me, I have to be honest and say. We need to think about that Emma and Regina will get old and Eve will as well, which will mean a difficulty for her and Rooney's relationship.
> 
> And if I have to be honest, I am just not sure if any of us are prepared for that. But tell me. Tell me what you think about it. No judgement
> 
> Now on with the chapter. Prepare for the feels.

**3 weeks later**

"Falling in love with someone is the most amazing, yet terrifying thing in the world. Even more so when the person you fall in love with is a woman you've known your whole life, your teacher nonetheless. She has been there since day one and she's always protected me and the others. Then I couldn't imagine us where we are now. Now I can't imagine us anywhere else"

"And where are you now?"

"Parents. Engaged. We have everything we could possibly want. A beautiful son. An amazing family that support us. Friends that love to hang out with us"

"That sounds amazing Rooney"

The girl smiled looking down, thinking of her family, Eve and their beautiful son. "Tell me about the shooting. How are you feeling after that?", Archie asked her and Rooney sighed looking away.

"I don't know to be honest. Strong. Like a survivor. I felt like I could survive anything", she answered honestly and Archie smiled at her. "It made me stronger"

"That's good to hear Rooney"

The girl gave a tight smile and looked down in thought, Archie clearly seeing her fighting her inner self. "You can tell me anything Rooney. I'm not judging", he assured her and Rooney sighed nodding bringing her hand to her jacket pocket and pulling out a small red box. "Wow", Archie said with a huge smile and Rooney chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I uh... I thought Eve deserved a rightful proposal"

"It's beautiful Rooney. I have no doubt she will love it"

"Thank you", the girl said with a smile and Archie smiled back.

"How is you and miss Rothlo's relationship going?", he asked and Rooney chuckled shaking her head.

"It's so wired. We've been through almost everything a couple can possibly go through. We've survived a shooting, we've survived a terror attack. We've survived cancer, we've survived pregnancy. And after all that, we're stronger than ever"

"I bet you are. That's a lot to go through", he said and Rooney chuckled.

"Yeah... it is"

* * *

"There you go, you got him", Crevan said only his headphones. He watched the screen as Ian's character stood with his shield by the door. "Now they can't get in"

They watched as the time ran out and Ian stood in the door. After a few seconds the time ran out and they won the round. "Yes Ian, nice job", Crevan said, the others cheering as well. He turned to his other screen looking at the comments from his stream.

"Who is my favorite person? My favorite person? Honestly, that's my parents. They've always been there for me, they've brought me so much joy in my life and I just love them really. So yeah. Definitely my moms", he answered and heard his friend awe in the headphones.

**_"That was sweet"_ **

**_"Such a mama's boy"_** , Ian said chuckling and Crevan laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am. There's no daddy to pull me down. I am the only man in their lives people", he said in pride and they all laughed, though they knew it was true.

"Alright next round, let's take them do—", Crevan stopped as he heard a sound and turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Hey ma", he greeted her and Emma smiled and walked inside looking at the game. "We're your favorite people?", she asked and Crevan chuckled.

"Yeah you are ma"

Emma smiled wide and brought her hands to his face. "Aww sweetie"

"Yeah ma", he said and she started kissing his face and Crevan began to groan. "Ugh ma, I'm streaming"

Emma just laughed and kissed him one more time before turning to the camera. "Hello everyone"

Crevan chuckled shaking his head before turning back to the game. "Sorry guys, I'm back", he said laughing and they started playing again, Emma watching her son.

"To your right", she said and Crevan looked at his right seeing an enemy and shot him.

"Nice, thanks ma"

Emma chuckled and turned to the camera winking at it before turning back to the screen, watching her son.

* * *

"Okay, should I go, light blue or dark blue?", Violet asked holding up her two dresses and Ash shrugged.

"I think they both look great"

"Ash! You know it has to be perfect! Meeting the parents is... it's...", she trailed off and Ash chuckled nodding.

"I get you. Meeting the parents is a scary thought"

"A scary thought that becomes reality. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for Ian?"

Ash sighed and stood from the bed, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulders. "They are going to love you. Don't doubt that"

Violet sighed and turned to the mirror holding the dresses up against her front. "Yeah dark will do good", she said and Ash sighed shaking her head playfully.

* * *

Eve woke up from her nap to a scream and blinked her eyes open, seeing her son laying next to her, screaming, his face red. "No no no sweetie, don't cry", she whispered and taking her son into her arms and Wes slowly stopped crying when he felt his mother's arms around him. "That's it baby"

The door opened and Elisabeth walked in, seeing her daughter and grandson laying quietly. "Everything okay?", she asked and Eve smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, he's okay. I think he just had a little nightmare"

Elisabeth sighed in relief, knowing her daughter could take care of her son, and she loved watching them together. "Good. He's getting so big"

"He is", Eve answered with a smile and Elisabeth nodded looking at her watch. "Well I have a date tonight, do you think you and Ed can hold up the ford?"

Eve frowned deep when she heard the words and Elisabeth smirked raising her eyebrows. "A date? With who?"

"Just someone", Elisabeth said with a smile and Eve furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of who it might could be.

"I can't think of anyone", she said and Elisabeth chuckled.

"A woman named Cathrine. She's the deputy actually", she said and Eve widened her eyes.

"You're going on a date with a woman?"

"I know I know, but she's sweet. We've talked a few times at the diner and... she's a beautiful woman. I couldn't say no when she asked me out", Elisabeth said and Eve smirked nodding. She felt her son move and looked down at him, seeing his tired eyes open looking up at her.

"Hey sweetie", she whispered and the boy closed his eyes again, getting back to sleep. They heard the door open and a smile immediately appeared on Eve's face, knowing who it was and Elisabeth smiled at her daughter.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you so in love sweetie", she said and Eve smiled as she stood from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, Elisabeth following.

They walked down the hall and Rooney turned to see her fiancée walking towards her with their sleeping son in her arms. "Hi", she said and Eve smiled at her.

"Hi"

Rooney smiled and leaned up, kissing her softly before turning to her son. "How has he been?", she asked and Eve sighed shaking her head.

"He keeps screaming in his sleep. I don't know if it'a nightmares or it's because he's hungry"

"Well I think he's still too young to have nightmares. How is his crying? Is it like heavy or does he stop when you calm him down or?", she asked and Eve sighed.

"It was a little heavy, definitely loud, but he stopped slowly when I took him into my arms", she said and Rooney sighed smiling softly at her.

"Good. That means he feels safe in your arms. He cried because he felt the absence. Ever since my ma and I went to New York, he's been crying because of my absence, despite me being there. So don't worry about it. He does that sometimes", she explained and Eve sighed smiling at her.

"Good to know"

Rooney sighed and brought her arms around the woman, hugging her tight without crushing Wes in between. "You'll get there. It takes time", she said and Eve nodded pulling back from the hug. She gave Wes over to Rooney who frowned for a moment turning to her son who slept before turning back to Eve who was already walking back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Rooney sighed feeling her heart break for her girlfriend. She understood her pain. "Don't worry munchkin. She will be better. Give her some time", Elisabeth assured her and Rooney turned to her mother in law nodding. This was not the way she wanted things to be. She wanted Eve to be happy, and right now, she was anything but.

"Can you—"

"Of course", Elisabeth said and Rooney smiled giving her son over to Elisabeth who happily took him, smiling wide at him. Rooney smiled at them before walking towards Eve's bedroom, walking in and discovered Eve in the bed, laying still. Rooney sighed and took off her t-shirt and pants, feeling the heat taking over, before getting in the bed, laying with her front to Eve's. She looked at Eve's face, her closed eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her lips. She smiled and brought her hand to Eve's cheek, making the woman open her eyes, meeting her own.

Rooney gave her a soft smile and leaned in kissing her lips softly before moving closer, bringing her arms around the woman. "A few days after we took Wes home from the hospital after his birth, one morning, he cried so much I panicked. I couldn't make him stop, despite me trying everything I possibly knew. Holding him tight, rocking him back and forth, even speaking to him softly. But nothing worked", she started out and Eve laid quietly, letting her continue.

"So I did the only thing I could do. Bring him down to the breakfast table where the others sat and hand him over to my mom", she said and Eve sighed, imagining Rooney coming into the kitchen crying hard, just like Wes simply because of pure panic.

"My mom made him stop in a heartbeat and I felt so lost. He was my kid, but only my mom knew how to calm him down. I felt betrayed, like he wasn't my kid anymore. That he only wanted my mom. That he wished she was his mother instead of me"

Eve could hear the girl's voice breaking and pulled her closer, despite not being able to, since they were as close as they could be. "Those moments happened at least once or twice a day in two weeks. In the third week I started to get a hang of it, but the moments were still there, just not so often. In the fourth week it only happened twice that week. My moms taught me everything I know, and I can only thank them for it", she said and Eve smiled nodding.

"You will get there as well. Knowing everything. His cries, his movements, his reactions. You will know everything. You're his mother too"

Eve nodded holding her girlfriend close, needing the comfort, and Rooney was happy to give it to her. "And it shouldn't be hard for you. He's a miniature of you, your mom tells me", Rooney said chuckling and Eve chuckled as well.

"Yeah she told me", she answers and Rooney pulled back from the long hug, looking into her fiancée's eyes.

"I wanna marry you", she whispered and Eve smiled.

"I wanna marry you too"

They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying the silence when it suddenly hit Eve. "I'm sorry, how did it go at Archie's?", she asked and Rooney took a deep breath.

"It went okay. It got out with some feelings, so...", she trailed off and Eve nodded in understanding.

"That's good", she said and Rooney smiled nodding. Another silence took over and they met each other's eyes once more. Slowly Rooney leaned in and kissed Eve softly, Eve immediately kissing her back. It quickly deepened and Eve pulled the girl closer, wanting the close comfort again. Feeling Rooney's bare skin against her palms made her body burn. Rooney was so intoxicating, it took her breath away.

Rooney immediately pulled Eve on top of her and brought her hands to Eve's t-shirt pulling it up. They pulled back from that kiss as Rooney took of her t-shirt and threw it away, her lips finding Eve's not even a second later. She brought her hands to the woman's bra and opened it like a pro, pulling it down the woman's arms and threw it the same way as the t-shirt. She immediately cupped the woman's breast squeezing tight making Eve moan. She brought her hands to Eve's shorts pulling them down as well, along with her panties, letting the woman be naked on top of her.

Before she could react, Eve turned them around and brought her own hands to Rooney's back, opening her bra and pulling it down the girl's arms before throwing it away. She immediately brought her hands to the girl's panties as well, removing them as well before pulling back from the kiss, looking at her girlfriend with lust in her eyes.

Rooney smiled and brought her hand down to Eve's womanhood immediately feeling wetness. "Let me take care of you", she whispered and Eve nodded letting the girl pleasure her. Rooney began messaging her clit softly, making Eve moan slightly.

"Rooney please", she whispered and Rooney smiled moving her hand down to tease her entrance making the woman squirm under her hand. Not feeling like teasing, she brought two fingers inside making Eve hiss. But Rooney knew she would love it after a few moments so she gently pushed inside, letting Eve get used to the feeling and after a few moments the woman nodded.

"I love you", Rooney whispered before moving her fingers, Eve moaning at the movement. She instantly brought her hands to Rooney's back. The girl moved her fingers back and fourth Eve holding onto Rooney for dear life.

"God feel so good"

"Rooney is fine", she said with a smile speeding up her fingers and Eve doesn't even get to say a comeback before she feels the fingers curl inside her.

"Fuck me"

"Gladly", Rooney answered and moved faster earning gasps and moans from the taller woman and Rooney felt herself crave to taste the woman. She began kissing her down her jaw and neck moving down to her breast taking a nipple into her mouth. "I love your nipples. So good"

Eve opened her mouth as she felt the fingers curl inside her once more, the kisses continuing down her body, stopping by the top of womanhood. Suddenly the fingers were gone and she groaned in protest making Rooney smile. She moved her head down and was now on eye level with the wet center of her girlfriend. She licked her lips and moved closer, smelling the wetness and she moaned out.

"You smell so good Eve"

The woman blushed and suddenly felt a mouth on her center before she could say anything. She moaned out bringing her hands to Rooney's head, pulling her closer as she ate her out. "And you taste even better", she moaned out and Eve groaned feeling the familiar feeling in her lower stomach.

"Rooney"

The girl smiled looking up at Eve who had her head back, her back rosed from the bed. Rooney gave a long lick and sucking, earning a loud moan. She continued to eat her girlfriend out, loving the taste of her. Definitely the best taste she's ever tasted. She brought two fingers to the entrance and slipped them inside earning a loud moan from Eve and the woman came hard against her mouth.

Rooney finished her up and moved upwards and met Eve's tired smile. "That was amazing", she whispered and Rooney smiled wide nodding.

"You taste amazing", she said like she had just tasted chocolate for the first time.

"Thank you", Eve said chuckling and Rooney smiled and leaned down kissing her softly letting Eve taste herself and the woman moaned out, pulling her closer.

"I want to take you out on a date", Rooney said against her lips and Eve chuckled making Rooney frown. "What?"

"A date? Babe you do realize we've went backwards. We have a kid, we're engaged and now you want to take me on a date. We're going backwards baby", she said and Rooney realized chuckling.

"Yeah, you're actually right"

Eve smiled and looked up at Rooney, her brown eyes meeting the girl's own and Rooney noticed the serious look in her girlfriend's eyes. "What?"

Eve sighed and leaned up kissing her softly immediately deepening the kiss and Rooney kissed her back, letting the woman roll them around. "Let me show you my love for you", Eve whispered against her lips and Rooney gave her a soft smile nodding. She felt Eve's hand immediately on her center and the woman smiled wide.

"Look who's all wet and ready for me", she whispered and Rooney moaned at the sex in her voice. She loved when Eve talked dirty to her.

"Baby...", she moaned out and Eve smiled and began messaging the girl's clit, making Rooney moan, her body rising from the bed. "Baby please... I'm... I can't...", Rooney kept trailing off, too much in ecstasy to say a full sentence and Eve smiled at her accomplishment. She immediately brought two fingers inside earning a scream from the girl, not thinking of the consequences. ~~~~

* * *

 ~~~~Regina sat in her office doing paper work when there was a knock on the door and she invited the person in, looking up to find Nina standing in the doorway. "Miss Swan-Mills? Your son is here", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows until she saw Emmett walking inside.

"Hi sweetie. Thank you Nina", she said with a smile and Nina smiled and nodded before walking out of the office leaving the mother and son alone. Regina turned to her son who still by the door looking around in awkwardness and Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming. Her son was truly a blessing for her. "Come here sweetie", she said softly and the boy walked over to his mother, the woman immediately taking him up on her lap, kissing his cheek.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What are you doing?", he asked and Regina chuckled bringing their foreheads together.

"Just getting some work done. How about you go over to my couch and play your video game while I get done and after we can go to granny's and get some dinner, huh?", she asked with a big smile and Emmett smiled wide nodding.

"May I get a coke?"

"You may have whatever you want today sweetie", Regina confirmed and Emmett smiled wide and hugged her tight, Regina smiling at the hug. Her son was good at giving hugs, a skill he had definitely gotten from Emma.

"Thanks mom", he said kissing her cheek and got down from her lab walking over to her couch turning on the video game his mother has brought to her office after the fourth time one of her children visited her in the office.

Regina watched as her son sat and played. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish now that her son was around. She loved having him there and she and Emma had always promised each other and themselves that they wouldn't let work take over. Their children would always be their highest priority, no matter what. But she knew she had to get the work done and her son was sitting happily playing video games, so Regina knew she was okay.

After fifteen minutes of working she decided to stop and she closed her file standing from her desk and walked over to the couch sitting down next to her son. "What are you playing?", she asked and Emmett smiled at her.

"It's Mario car. It's a race game. Crevan taught me how to play"

Regina smiled and nodded. She loved how Crevan taught Emmett all the video games and how to play them. She was so proud of Crevan for that. "Well how about you play your round till finish and then we can go and get some dinner?"

"Yeah", he answered and Regina smiled and kissed his temple before turning to the screen watching her son play.

* * *

Emma walked into the station, seeing Cathrine, the deputy sitting by the desk, doing her make up, wearing a nice black dress. "Going out?", Emma asked with a chuckle and the woman turned to her boss giving her a soft smile, a blush taking over her face.

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh. And who's the lucky guy?"

Cathrine blushed looking away and Emma chuckled sitting down, on the other side of the woman's desk. "Her name is Elisabeth. You should know her I believe", she said and Emma widened her eyes. Before she could say anything, they heard heels walking in the hallway and a second later the woman in the conversation walked inside smiling at them.

"Good afternoon ladies. Or I suppose it's almost evening now"

Emma smiled at her while Cathrine blushed hard. This was going to be harder that she thought. "Elisabeth", she breathed out and the woman smiled at her.

"Are you ready?", Elisabeth asked with a smile and Cathrine nodded nervously.

"Ye-Yeah"

Emma smiled at the them as Cathrine walked over to the woman and hugged her, Elisabeth hugging her back. "Let's go", she said and turned to Emma.

"I'll see you later Emma"

"See ya. Good luck"

Elisabeth gave her a look and Emma chuckled shaking her head, mentally preparing herself for her shift.

After a few hours she decided to get some dinner, meeting her son and wife at the diner and she walked out of the office, and drove to the diner for some dinner, discovering her wife and son in one of the booths in the corner. She smiled and walked over to them, making them turn. "Hey guys", she greeted them and Regina smiled and turned her wife, Emmett smiling at his blonde mother. Emma smiled back at them and leaned down, meeting her wife's lips in a soft kiss before turning to her son who had a plate full of onion rings and a big coke in front of him.

"Someone's being spoiled today", she said sitting down next to her son and the boy smiled nodding as he took another onion ring, eating it softly. Emma looked up at the scar above his eyebrow and sighed in relief, when she saw how much it had healed.

"Ma?", Emmett called her out and the blonde turned to look into his green eyes, he had inherited from her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you want to share with me?", he asked softly and Emma chuckled kissing his forehead gently as she felt tears threatening in her eyes.

"Of course sweetie. Thank you", she said taking an onion ring and Emmett smiled and took one himself.

"You too mom", he said and Regina chuckled taking one herself. Emmett smiled and brought his onion ring closer to his brunette mother's and bumped them together, doing it with his blonde mother's as well before smiling at them. "Now you do it"

The mothers smiled wide chuckling and brought their rings together, their index fingers touching. They smiled at each other softly, lingering their fingers together for a moment before eating the onion rings, Emmett smiling at his mothers.

* * *

Violet was sitting anxiously in the dining room, waiting for Ian to come and pick her up when the front door opened and Violet jumped in her seat, standing up, only to see her mothers along with Emmett walking in. She sighed deep and sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Hey Vi. Has he not come yet?", Emma asked and Violet sighed deep, shaking her head. Emma sighed and turned to her wife kissing her cheek before walking over to her daughter, sitting in a chair next to her. "Give him time. He's probably even more nervous than you are", she said before standing and walking with her wife inside the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell her he was sitting in his car outside?", Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows and Emma smiled at her.

"Because they both need a few minutes to take a deep breath. They're nervous. They need a few moments"

And after a few moments, a knock on the door was heard and Violet jumped up from her seat once more and opened the door seeing Ian standing on the porch. "Hey", she breathed out and Ian smiled softly at her. He looked at her up and down and he couldn't help but feel the pride inside him.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world", he whispered bringing his arms around waist pulling her closer and Violet blushed biting her lower lip. She felt her forehead meet his and she couldn't stop the smile from forming.

"And I'm the luckiest girl"

Ian chuckled and leaned down, kissing her softly and Violet immediately kissed him back. To believe anyone could have cheated on Violet made Ian angry. He couldn't believe how Brian could do it. Violet was he most amazing girl he had ever met. "I love you", he whispered before he could think and Violet pulled back to look at him. A smile slowly appeared and brought her hand to his neck.

"I love you too"

Ian smiled and kissed her one more time before standing straight. "You're ready?", he asked and Violet took a deep breath nodding. "Don't worry. They will love you", he assured her sensing her nervousness and Violet let out a nervous chuckle.

The couple left the house, leaving Emma and Regina to follow them with their eyes as they drove away. "I'm glad they found each other", Regina said and Emma turned to her wife a soft smile on her face.

"Me too. He treats her like she deserves", she said and Regina smiled, feeling a tear fall.

"He's perfect for her", she whispered taking Emma's hand in her own and Emma chuckled nodding.

"That he is"

Regina sighed turning to her wife and laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you", she whispered and Emma smiled kissing her wife's forehead.

"I love you too"


	67. A Happy Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The last and final chapter.
> 
> Wow! Hasn't it been a journey. And absolutely amazing journey for all of us.
> 
> When I started writing Merry Christmas, I had never thought it would be this popular. And my have you guys surprised me. Not only did you guys fall in love with the story, but you loved it so much you wanted a sequel. And here we are, at the end of the sequel.
> 
> Throughout this story I have created so many characters and I love them all equally. They're like my children. I can't choose a favorite. To create them and watch them grow up has been absolute pleasure and I don't think I'm the only one on that note.
> 
> Just like with Merry Christmas, I didn't expect many people to read this story, but boy, have you guys read. You've made me so proud of being the author of this story and I can only thank you for giving me the opportunity to write these stories. Cause without you guys, I would have lost my confidence in writing. So thank you so much!
> 
> Now this last chapter is of course a sad thing because it's the last. But I really hope you will like this! I really really do! Again, Thank you so much for your support and love and comments and reviews and all that. You've all made such an impact on this story and I can't thank you enough. I hope you'll love reading this chapter just as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Thank you.

**2 years later**

"In the matter of commonwealth of Jackielee Lovett versus Brian Lannister, on first degree murder, we find the defendant.... not guilty", the fore person said and Rooney closed her eyes in relief as she turned to her client Jackielee Lovett who sat with disbelief in her eyes.

"We won", she said and turned to look up at her lawyer.

"We did", Rooney said and the woman smiled and stood from her seat hugging the girl tight.

"Thank you so much", she whispered and Rooney smiled and squeezed the woman in the hug before pulling back fully.

"Of course"

The woman smiled and looked down for a moment before looking back up and walking out of the courtroom. Rooney sighed and turned to her papers cleaning up the desk before turning to Annalise next to her and the students who sat in the front row along with Eve. "Good job Rooney. You won your first case. How do you feel?", Annalise asked and Rooney took a deep breath.

"Relieved", she breathed out with a chuckle, eyes wide and the others laughed lightly at her.

"You did amazing", Laurel said and Rooney smiled at her. They all walked out of the courtroom and Eve walked over to Rooney kissing her temple.

"We should get back. Your mothers are expecting us in five hours", she said and Rooney nodded.

"Of course. Let's go home and get the boys"

Eve smiled and nodded before turning to Amalie's and the others saying goodbye. "Say hello to Wes and the little guy from me yeah?", Laurel said as she hugged Rooney and the girl smiled nodding.

"Of course. You too and your little Rooney as well"

"I will", she promised and Rooney smiled squeezing her in the hug before turning to the others hugging them tight as well. She was honored to have been told that Laurel had named her daughter after her as a thank you for giving Wes his name.

* * *

"And this is the living room slash kitchen. Big windows resulting in great view of the back garden", the man said as they walked into the living room and Violet and Ian walked after him, hand in hand.

"It's beautiful", Violet said and Ian nodded in agreement. They had been talking about moving in together for a long time and now they finally found a place they liked.

"It is indeed. There's a back door to the garden just by the end of the living room and nothing stands in the way of its opening and closing"

"Good to know", Ian said chuckling and Violet smiled at him squeezing his hand before walking over to the kitchen looking around.

"I like it. How much?", she asked the man turned to her with a smile.

"1,5"

Violet nodded and turned to Ian who looked back at her for a moment before turning to the man. "Can you give us a moment?", he asked and the man nodded in understanding.

"Of course"

He walked a couple feet away leaving the couple alone and Ian turned to Violet. "What do you think?"

"I love it. It has a nice flow", she said walking over to him and bringing an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

"A nice flow", he repeated with a smile and Violet smiled wide nodding. Ian chuckled and leaned down kissing her softly before turning to look around the small house. "It could be a great place for the kids", he said and Violet smiled at him.

"Don't worry Payne. The kids will come. One day"

Ian chuckled and leaned down kissing her once more, making the girl smiled into the kiss, feeling the happiness she's had inside her since she and Ian found each other.

* * *

The next morning Crevan woke up to a scream and he groaned blinking his eyes open to see his one year old daughter Emmy laying and crying next to him. "Come here sweetie"

The girl cried harder and Crevan groaned out sitting up in his bed as he took her into his arms and laid her against his warm bare chest. "I know I know, mommy is coming soon", he said stroking her back gently and the girl stopped crying slowly. "That's it"

Regina and Emma walked down stairs, Regina making breakfast, while waiting for their children to come down, Emma setting up the dining table. After a few minutes Regina came out to the dining room and placed the bread on the table, helping her wife with the table and Emmett walked down the stairs smiling at his mother's. "Good morning moms", he said with a smile kissing their cheeks and the two mothers smiled at their fifteen year old son. To their surprise he had actually grown taller than what Whale had foreseen. He was almost as tall as Violet now.

"Good morning everyone", a deep voice said and they all turned to see Ian walk down the stairs. The boy smiled and walked over to the two women kissing their cheeks.

"Did you sleep over last night?", Regina asked in surprise and the boy smiled nodding as he sat down by the table and took the juice for him and Crevan. Suddenly small footsteps were heard and after a few seconds four two year olds ran down the stairs.

"No running!", Emma said and they all stopped looking at their mother. "Good boys"

They all walked over to their seats by the table and Desmond walked over to his brunette mother as she stood and placed glasses on the table. "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Up", he said holding up his arms and Regina smiled and took him into her arms. Suddenly the front door opened and they all turned to see Rooney and Eve walking inside, a baby in Rooney's arms, Wes already running over to his blonde grandmother.

"No Wes, you need to take... off your... shoes", Rooney said giving up and Eve chuckled kissing her temple. The tall woman laughed lightly as she walked over to her son and picked him up making him laugh as well. She walked back to the front door and placed him back down, taking off his jacket.

"Your shoes mister", she said and the boy smiled nodding as he sat down letting his mother take off his shoes. Once done the boy eagerly stood and ran off towards his grandmother once again.

"Be careful with your running sweetie", Rooney said softly, but Wes had already reached his grandmother and Emma smiled wide as she took him into her arms. "Hey guys", she greeted them and Rooney smiled walking over to her mother kissing her cheek and Emma looked down at her other grandson smiling at the one year old.

"Baby please stop screaming", Crevan said out loud and everybody turned to see the boy walking down the stairs with his crying daughter in his arms. "Moooom, please help me", he cried out and Regina sighed and sat Desmond down in his chair before walking over to her son. She took her granddaughter into her arms and hugged her tight, letting the girl cry.

"How were you able to do this?", Crevan asked turning to his oldest sister and Rooney chuckled and ruffled his hair making him groan. "No not my hair"

"Ian?", Violet called out her boyfriend and the boy turned to the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Your mom just called me. She needs you to come and get her at game of thorns"

"Alright babe", Ian said nodding and stood from his seat, ruffling Emmett's hair before turning to his godmothers. "I'll come back with her", he said and the two women nodded smiling at him. He smiled back at them before taking his keys on the little table by the door before walking out of the house.

"He's acting like he lives here", Emma said and Regina chuckled.

"He almost does. He's practically here all the time"

"Well he is family. Literally", Emma said and Regina smiled nodding in agreement.

A few seconds later Violet walked down the stairs and smiled at her family. "Morning everyone", she greeted them kissing her mothers cheeks and hugging Eve and Rooney, kissing her nephew in Rooney's arms' cheek.

"Has Ash not showed up yet?", she asked sitting down next to Crevan and the boy shook his head turning to his mother who stood with his daughter in her arms. "Couldn't you stop her again?"

Again he shook his head and Violet sighed deep laying her head on his shoulder. "You'll learn it"

Again the front door opened and this time Ash stepped inside, Crevan immediately jumping from his seat. "Thank god!", he said and Ash chuckled walking over to her mother in law who held Emmy in her arms.

"Hi sweetie", the girl whispered kissing her daughter's cheek and the girl smiled seeing her mother. "Did you sleep well next to daddy, hmm?"

Crevan sighed smiling at his girlfriend and daughter feeling a hand on his neck. He turned to his blonde mother and the woman smiled down at him. "You're a good father Crevan. You just need to learn"

Crevan sighed nodding and took his juice taking a huge sip. Ash walked over and sat next to him, kissing his cheek and the boy turned smiling at her before turning to their daughter.

They all began to eat breakfast, the quadruplets and Wes eating and talking together, the triplets and Ash speaking as well while Emma, Regina and Eve spoke together.

"So how is the little bean doing?", Violet asked looking down at her nephew in Rooney's arms and the oldest triplets smiled looking down at her youngest son.

"Jason is doing fine. He's starting to say a few words. Or at least trying to", she said and the boy took a piece of fruit from his mother's plate.

"How about his illness? How is he doing with that?", Crevan asked and Rooney sighed giving him a soft smile.

"Better. He's growing... slowly but still... growing", she said and the others nodded in understanding. Her second son had gotten the same illness like Emmett, so he wasn't growing as much as he should, but he was growing nonetheless.

"Mama", Wes called her out and she turned to him seeing him standing next to her. "I need pee", he whispered and Rooney smiled and nodded turning to Eve and giving her Jason before standing from the seat, taking her son's hand.

"I can't wait for our little girl to grow up", Ash said and Crevan nodded widening his eyes, his eyebrows rising.

"Me neither"

Ash slapped his arm gently making him chuckle. The front door opened and Ian and Belle walked inside. "Hey everyone", Belle greeted them and they all smiled at her greeting her back as the mother and son sat down by the table.

"And you have the little guy with you", Belle said turning to Eve who held Jason in her arms.

"We do indeed"

Jason looked up from his piece of fruit and saw the woman in front of him smiling back at him and a big smile appeared on his face. He turned to look at his brunette grandmother and began jumping in his mother's seat. "Ga ga", he said and they all winded their eyes at the word.

"Did he say ga ga?", Violet said and they all chuckled and nodded.

"Ga ga", Jason said once more holding out his arms towards Regina and the brunette smiled wide and took her grandson into her arms.

"I think it's his way of saying grandma", Crevan said and they all smiled turning to him.

"Who's way?", Rooney asked from the stairs.

"Jason said ga ga", Eve said and Rooney widened her eyes walking over to her seat looking at her son as he sat on his grandmother's lap smiling up at her.

"He's so fond of her, it's unbelievable", Eve said and Rooney chuckled nodding.

* * *

When Eve and Rooney walked back inside their house, Wes ran to their playroom and Eve took Jason to his nap. Rooney took a deep breath and walked over to their playroom opening the back door. She watched as her son stood and played with his ball.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Play", he said holding the ball and Rooney smiled nodding beginning to play with her son.

Eve laid in her bed, her son sleeping peacefully on top of her. He always had a thing for sleeping on her and Rooney's stomach, just like Wes had when he was little. And even though Jason was a year old, he was still very small due to his illness.

She heard her phone vibrate against the nightstand and turned to the phone seeing her mother's title on the phone. She smiled and took the phone accepting the phone call. "Hey", she whispered looking down at her son. "We're doing good. We just got home from dinner at Emma and Regina's. Of course. When? Alright that's in ten minutes. Oh she's coming too? Can't wait. Bye mom", she ended the call with a chuckle and saw her son slowly waking up.

She could see him looking for a nipple and Eve smiled deciding to get out of the bed, holding Jason against her shoulder before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She walked to the playroom seeing her son and wife playing soccer in the window. She smiled and walked over to the door opening it and smiling at them. "Baby?", she called out her wife and Rooney turned to the taller woman smiling at her.

"Yeah?"

"My mom is coming over soon", she said sitting down in the couch and Rooney smiled nodding.

"Great. Is she bringing Edmund?"

"No, he's in Amsterdam with his girlfriend. But she's bringing Cathrine", she said and Rooney nodded walking closer and leaned down letting her lips meet Eve's.

"I love you"

Eve smiled and brought her hand to Rooney's cheek feeling happiness in her heart like never before. "I love you too baby. Now feed our son. He's close to rip my shirt off"

* * *

Emmett walked down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing his mothers sharing a soft kiss. "You guys are so sweet", he said with a smile and the two mothers turned to their son who stood and smiled at them.

"So are you and Diana", Emma said pulling her wife closer and Emmett blushed a little clearing his threat.

"Apropos Diana. She's coming over in a few minutes", he said walking over to them and the two mothers smiled at their son. He smiled and brought his arms around them, letting his head lean against his brunette mother's.

"Everything okay Em?", Emma asked worried, but Emmet nodded smiling.

"Yeah. I'm just proud to be your son", he said and both women smiled wide at him, pulling him in for a group hug, kissing his face.

"And we're proud to be your mothers. We always have been", Regina said and Emmett smiled at her kissing her cheek before turning to his blonde mother, kissing her cheek as well.

"I love you guys"

"We love you too", they said in unison and right there the bell rung through the house and Emmett felt himself panic. This was the moment.

"Alright guys, she's here. No embarrassment!", he warned them and the two mothers held their hands up in defense and Emmett smiled at them and hugged them one last time before turning around, taking a deep breath and walking out of the kitchen.

Emma chuckled as she stood against the counter with crossed arms. "He's so your kid", she said and Regina chuckled nodding.

"I have to admit he is"

Emma smiled and brought her arms around her wife pulling her closer. Regina smiled at her wife and brought her arms around her neck. "Nine children", she whispered and Emma smiled wide nodding.

"Nine children"

Regina smiled and leaned in bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Emma instantly brought her wife closer feeling all the love Regina gave into the kiss. "We've been busy", Emma chuckled out and Regina laughed nodding.

"Indeed"

"Moms?", Emmett called them out once more and the two mothers heard the footsteps getting louder and they turned to the kitchen door, seeing Emmett and a girl standing next to him. "Moms this is Diana. My uh... girlfriend", he introduced her nervously and the two women widened their eyes at the news. They had thought they were only having something going on. Not actually dating.

Regina was the first to come out of her trance and cleared her throat stepping towards the girl. "Diana. Nice to finally meet the girl our son has spoken so much about", she said and Diana smiled nodding.

"Good things I hope", the girl joked and the two women grinned nodding.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad", Regina promised and the girl let out a sigh of relief. The two teens walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving the two mothers alone.

"She seems nice", Emma said and Regina hummed in agreement turning to her wife. Emma turned to her as well meeting her eyes and Regina smiled leaning in, kissing her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Alright. You guys asked me to react to Ian playing a few games himself, so here I am. But. What Ian doesn't know is that I brought his girlfriend along, aka my sister Violet", Crevan introduced his sister and Violet smiled into the camera waving at them. "And as you can see I have my daughter with me as well, but don't mind her, she's just going to sit and maybe suck on some things now and then", he explained, Emmy sitting and looking at some things on her father's desk.

"But we're going to watch Ian's latest casual game and hear his commentaries as well. So here we go", Crevan said into the camera and started the video watching his best friend's game.

"He actually does a pretty good job", Violet said and Crevan chuckled nodding. They watched as Ian's character made a headshot and they twins widened their eyes. "Wow"

"Indeed", Crevan said nodding and they watched for a few more minutes and they watched as he ran into a room and doesn't even get to look before he gets shot and the two twins laughed hard, Emmy laughed along.

"My boyfriend", Violet said and Crevan laughed again playfully hitting his sister's arm. They watched a little further seeing Ian killing another enemy and Emmy clapped her hands laughing.

"She's so my kid", Crevan said laughing and Violet chuckled nodding. The door opened, the two siblings not hearing it and Ash stepped inside meeting her boyfriend and best friend sitting by the boy's desk, their daughter sitting on her father's lap, watching the game as well. Ash shook her head not understanding the game's attraction and chose to walk over and standing behind them.

Violet felt someone standing behind them and turned to see a figure, jumping out of her seat, screaming, which made Crevan jump as well, almost loosing his grip on Emmy in the process.  
"Ash what the fuck?!", Violet yelled as she stood from the floor and Ash laughed hard, Crevan holding his daughter close.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your faces. I hope you got that on camera", Ash said and Crevan turned to his camera that was on, Violet turning to her brother.

"You're cutting that out"

* * *

The next morning when Regina woke up, she felt nothing but coldness in the bed next to her and she turned to see the other side empty, just as she had expected. She figured her wife must have gone to work. She sighed and looked at the time and date.

_December 1st_

She got out of bed and went to take a shower quickly before putting on a blue dress. She walked out of the bedroom and went to her youngest daughter's room gently opening it to see her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. Regina smiled and closed the door before walking over to her son's.

Crevan laid as always with the covers by the end of the bed and on his stomach, with only his boxers on. Regina chuckled shaking her head playfully before closing the door and walking over to her next son's door opening it. She saw Emmett laying just like his older brother did and Regina couldn't help but laugh a little making her son groan in his sleep, moving around in the bed. Regina quickly stopped and closed the door, shaking her head playfully.

Last but not least she walked over to the biggest room of them all. The quadruplets's room. She opened the door and saw her four son's laying in their beds, sleeping softly. Regina smiled at the sight, feeling her heart be filled with love. She couldn't believe how far she and Emma have come.

When they met, they hated each other. Wanted nothing more than to kill the other woman. But the found their way and began to see the good things in each other. They became co-parents. Mothers, friends, lovers, wives and grandmothers. They were everything together and Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

Deciding to give her sons their sleep, she walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her and walked down the hall and down the stairs. When she came down to the dining room, she completely lost her breath. On the dining table stood four small present, each present with a name tag on.

Regina stood with tears in her eyes, mouth open in disbelief and walked closer, seeing the names on the tags.

_Duncan, Daniel, DJ, Desmond_

Suddenly she felt arms around her waist from behind and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. "Good morning", Emma whispered and Regina smiled wide, a tear falling.

"You're starting again", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"I am"

Regina smiled and turned to her wife who still had her arms around her. "Why now?"

"I'm ready. There's no one to take my family away from me again. And they deserve it. Our kids deserve it", she said and Regina smiled bringing their foreheads together.

"A Christmas to remember"

Emma smiled nodding.

"A Christmas to remember"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter and the full story.
> 
> Ps. A little surprise to you in the end.
> 
> I am happy to inform that the series will be renewed for a second sequel. (Sorry I wanted to sound like a tv show writer xD)
> 
> But yeah. A sequel is happening and that's all because of you guys. So stay tuned.


	68. SEQUEL IS OUT

HELLO EVERYONE!

The sequel is officially out!

It's called 'Big Family of Mine'  
A big explanation for the long wait is waiting in the story!

Go and check it out!

Thank you for the love and support for this story, I hope you like the sequel!


End file.
